Vampire? No Thanks
by youwerebeautiful
Summary: What if you were in the Twilight Saga? For Nyala,it's nothing like Bella's story. Games of Tag with wolves, clubbbing all night with the Cullens, street racing in quiet Forks, and... wait? Getting engaged on your 18th birthday? What the hell?
1. Chapter 1 How This Stupid Mess Began

"Chapter 1-

"Mom!" I called down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen it anywhere?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about.

Darn it. Always. I always lose my crap.

"Didn't you put it in your bag, already?" she called up to me.

Oh, right.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot." I said, laughing at myself. Messy and forgetful.

"Well, then. Come on dear, the car waits for no one!" she said. I laughed, yes it were moving there in a few weeks and it was my idea to check out the legendary Forks : home of rabid Twilighters. Personally, I knew this was cheesy , but hell, I wasn't going to let a movie enterprise ruin a good series, that admittedly, had a few flaws.

"Coming, Miss Impatient-Pants." I ran down the stairs, not daring to take them two at time, yet still stumbling on the second to last step. Feeling my body falling forward in slow motion and my heart dropping like it always does when I lean too far back in a chair, my body became suspended halfway through the fall. My special, as in "I should be tested for mutation" special ability. It was like gravity worked for me.

"I'm good, thanks" I whispered to nothing like a crazy person and my Gravity Helper kept me up as I got my footing again. I'd been able to do this since I was a little kid falling off of playground swings and jumping off of walls. Back then, I named it Kyala, thinking it was a person. I wasn't a creative child. Still, I never changed the lame nickname for this power.

"Nyala!" my mom called to me from the car. I kept going out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Ready?" she asked as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Yep." I said. She pulled out of the drive way in the Dorango and began down the street. I pulled out my blackberry and clicked on Daniel's number,then started typing.

**we r leaving r8 now**

Then I clicked send.

"Daniel?" my mom presumed.

I nodded, rolling my eyes at her. Daniel was my boyfriend of six weren't attached at the hip like most couples, well, I wasnt attached to were like friends that held hands and kissed. That was about it. Nothing more really. Nothing serious.

"How long?" I asked my mom, referring to the driving time.

"Five hours or so."

"Ugh." I moaned.

"Oh, cool, the school." I said, taking a picture of it for my insanely obsessive friend Neela. She was more of "Twilighter" than me and when I'd told her where my mom had decided to move us, she'd went nuts. As I turn my head to look through the side window something white in the woods catches my eye.

I turn back to the woods and look closer. Something white was running in the woods, going about the same speed as our car. It followed us for a brief few seconds then vanishes deeper into the too green forest. I looked over the clock. It was 7:30, almost time for the school day to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We need to get you registered," my mom mutters to me and gets out of the car

"But, we're going to live in La Push?" I say, but it comes out more like a question. I quickly get out, slamming the door behind me and running to catch up to her.

"Yeah, but this high school is better than the reservations," she says, tugging open the door for us.

"Hello! May I help you? I'm Mrs. Perry" a lady said and walks over to us. My mouth falls

open.

"Yes, I called earlier about getting my daughter registered. " my mom replies while I gawk. Mrs. Perry looks exactly like the lady Bella describes in Twilight. Holy crap.

"Oh, of course, follow me." they go into a nearby door with the word "Office" printed on it. The door shuts behind my mom. I sigh and begin walking down the hallway.

"Hey, are you lost?" a boy ask and walks over to me from a close locker at the end of a row.

"No. Well, yes. But technically no, and yes, but still no. Okay, I am just

wandering around with no place to really go, but If I were to be looking for a certain place

I would be lost." I said in a fast blurb in my typical half mumble. I have problems speaking at a slow, normal volume. I wonder if he understands.

"Okay...I'm Mike" he said, looking away awkwardly.

"Wait, Mike Newton?" I ask jokingly, wondering if these poor kids ever can go a day without hearing a Twilight-related joke

"Yeah, I am. " he answers, not noticing it was a smiles.

"I don't remember seeing you here before. Do you go here? And how did you know my last name?" he ask, still smiling.

"I'm moving here soon. I've, eh, hear about you." In a book, infact your in a whole series. Was he really serious that he's Mike

Newton? Cause it didn't seem like he knew I was joking. Oh, hey Mike! How is it going

trying to win Bella's love? I got to say, your chances aren't good, there are 2 others guys

that ,er...Well, lets just say their milkshakes bring all the girls to yard.

"Oh, cool, where are you going to live?" he ask.

"La Push." I answer, still wondering if he was joking.

A door down the hall opens and a pale, tall boy glides in, head down.

"Great, they're back." Mike mutters to himself, noticing.

"Who are "they"?" I ask, hoping it wasnt another snobby- Aeropostale-wearing- popular group.

"Jasper Hale and his family," he starts but from down the hall my mom yells,

"Come on Nyala!"

"Bye Mike. I'll see you around." I spurt out, turning and practically running for my mom. Where people taking this Twilight thing too literally? Were drugs involved?

"Wait! What's your name?" Mike called after me.

"Nyala!" I yelled back but keep going.

"You ready?" my Mom asked as I walked with her to the car. I nod.

Okay, chica, breathe. I take a deep breath.

"We're going to look at the new house now," she said when we get in the car. I lower myself in and buckle my seatbelt, trying not to feel like I'm crazy.

When we get to La Push's famous beach, my mom says,

"Those things are huge."

I simply nod, not much for words sudddenly.

"Look, cliff divers-" she excitedly grabs my arm to get my attention. I turn my head just in time to see a

teenager jump off the cliff and turn around in circles as they fell through the air. My first thought is "Holy crap, that looks like fun." and my second is "Shit. That's gotta be cold."

"HEY! YOU GUYS! NO! STOP!" one of the kids said as 3 other guys shoved him to the edge of the cliff, and then finally shoved him off the whole way. I smiled, then frowned because it sounded familiar. I watched as he fell through the air, spiraling around in circles, screaming the whole time. I smiled and laughed as he hit the water with and audible THUNK .After about 5 second I saw him resurface and he started swimming toward the beach, where we were.

"Oooo, you get to meet a boy,"my mom coos despite me having a boyfriend. When he finally reached thebeach, I gasped. So did my mom. \

He looked exactly like Jacob Black. '

"Hey" he pants, grinning a white toothed grin and walking towards us. He holds out a dripping wet hand. I take it and allow his burning hot skin to shake mine."We dont get a lot of visitors around here. My name's Jake." he still smiles. I swear, my heart stopped beating.

My God.

"I'm Nyala, I'm moving here in a few days." I manage to choke out. He smiles wider. Oh, sweet baby Jesus.

"What part of the rez?" he asked. My mom answers since it's clear to her I wont.

"It's right on the edge, a brown house back up that road that leads to Forks."

Jake laughs, saying

"That's right next to my place, looks like we're neighbors. I wondered when someone would buy that house. " he said.

"Cool," I smile although I am freaking out. He starts to say something but an animal howls off in the forest and his head snaps around in reaction.

"I gotta go, I'm sorry to run off, but we should talk more later." he nods to my mom then grins at me before jogging off in his cargo shorts.

"Omigod." I say.

"Was it just me or...?"

"Look like, talk like, and act like Jacob Black? Yeah, he did."my voice is tiny.

"Well." she answers. You are not alone mom, I think to myself. I feel crazy too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We reached the log hotel, a tiny one, that was in the middle of Forks. It was too late to drive all the way back to our house and we hadnt even gotten a chance to check out our new home so the plan was to stay the night. We get our room key and as we head up, my mom says,

""Jake" is..."

"Yeah. I know." I quickly say, nodding like a lunatic. She laughs, shutting the door behind her to the room. I throw my bag to one of the closer beds and the Twilght book Neela insisted I pack falls out and opens on the floor.

"Crap." I mutter, walking over and picking it up to put it back. It's fallen open to a few pages in though and when I see a capital word starting wit "n" I look closer.

_"So yeah, if I was looking for somewhere, I would be lost." _

"Oh, god." I say as I realize what Im seeing. As I read further, it gets freakier and freakier. It's basically my entire conversation with Mike "Newton" typed up in the Twilight book. As one of the damn pages. I scream a little like a cheerleader seeing a snake and chuck it at the bed. My mom stares at me then rolls her eyes and turns away. I turn away from the bed too and silently, sit on her's. I dont look over at it again. Shit. Shit. Shit. This is nuts. Did I take crack or something? Am I hallucinating? I know one thing though : being in Forks is messing with my head.

"Come on" my mom called as she opened the door .I jogged after her then walked with her to the car. WE've settled into our hotel room and spur of the moment, my mom decides she's hungry. Unwillingly, I go with her to the restaurant. As we stepped through the door of the tiny restaurant I froze.

Jacob was sitting in a booth with the rest of the pack at the far end of the room. All of their heads turned as the door jingled when it shut behind us .Jacob immediately smiled at me. The rest of them, except Sam, smiled too. I dont doubt that Jake had told them all about me, _or they heard it in wolf form_. NO. Dont think that way, Nyala. That would make you crazy.

Jake stood up and walked over to me and my mom.

"Hey!" he says to me,clearly happy.

"I'll go get a table " my mom said and tried to walk inconspicuously away from us The rest of the pack get ups, except Sam and saunter on over. They all wear t-shirts and shorts although it's pretty freaking cold outside.

"Hey Jake, maybe she should sit with us," Paul, and God damnit, dont ask me why I immediately know it's him. is voice and the way he walks. Just like the stupid movies, cocky and bitchy. "I wish I could but I can't, I have to stay with my mom .She doesn't want me to get lost or kidnapped and she's being overly protective because I'm new to this area." I lied, actually afraid to interact with fictional characters too much. Jacob can tell it's a lie though, I can see it in the way he eyes me, smiling.

"Oh, a shame. " Paul coos.

"Maybe some other time" I said and started to hedge away from them.I tentatively smiled one last time at them and walked over to my mom, who had ever so nicely chosen a spot right next to The Pack's booth.

"Mom, why did you choose this spot?" I whispered fiercely at her as I sat down. She smiled at me like she was doing a big favor for me.

"Mom! Are you insane? We can't sit here!" I scream/whispered.

"Why not? Those boys seem to...want you to sit near them" she said. My eyes widened. Was my mom trying to get me hooked up or something? I already have a boyfriend! Doesn't she know that?

"Mom! I have a freaking boyfriend, this is so uncalled for!" I whisper.

"Yes, but since we're moving here you won't be able to go out with him anymore, so... you might as well start looking." she never was a big fan of Daniel.

I freeze at the realization of 2 things.

1- My Mom was suggesting I start looking for a boy to go out with and 2- I would never see Daniel again after I moved.

"Nyala! Awesome youre sitting next to us!" Paul said and smiled at me as they sat down again. I pushed away the Daniel problem and forced myself to smile at them. I looked back over to my mom, giving her my best death-glare. She smiled, clearly happy I was angry and she was making me talk to boys.

"Nyala, have you ever gone cliff diving?" Jake asked, leaning over the booth, with his arm resting on top of it. I had to admit, that boy was sexy as eyes were as dark as his short, messy hair and his smile spread so easy.

"No" I responded, forcing myself not to lean closer too to breathe him in.

"Wanna try sometime?" he asked.

"Oh, sure. I saw you guys doing it; seems like a thrill rush." I said.

"Great! We'll have to take you out sometime," he enthused. Sam was staring at Jacob from his seat, clearly unhappy. Oh yeah ,Sam probably doesn't want Jake or any of them to get attached to me cause if they imprint on someone else it would break my heart. Whoa-wait, what did I just think? I will NOT be an obsessive fan, I chanted in my head.

"Nyala, answer the waiter." my mom urged. I looked over at the teenage waiter and said quickly,

"Uh, a burger."

I felt something warm nudge me in the back. I turned around to see Jake, acting innocent, smiling. I turned back to my mom, so he would think I didn't know it was him. I snuck my hand up to the top of the booth and gave him a rough nudge in return .I saw him turn around and smile at me, evilly.I smiled back, giving him my best innocent eyes. Gotta say, I was a flirt, even when I didnt mean to be. A few minutes later the waitress came back with a plate of french fries and my burger. She set it in front of me then turned and left without a word. I went to grab the sandwich but a tan hand beat me to it, snatching it away.

"Hey!" I said, and reached for my burger. Jake smiled and lifted his arm up, way out of my reach even though he was sitting.

"Damn it," I muttered and Jake's eyes widened in pleasant surprise at my language. I shot up and grabbed for it but Jacob had a quicker reaction, standing just as my hand tried to grab the sandwhich.

"No...Fair...Youre...Too...Tall...!" I said as I jumped up to take it back .He smiled, taunted me with it then dashed out the door. My mouth dropped open for a second and then I closed it, running out after him. Some of the Pack members followed, laughing.

"We'll get him" Quil - again, how the hell did I know?- said before running off with two others. A few moments later, a warm hand went around my stomach. I almost screamed bloody murder and let me tell you, I would've woke the dead ( pun intended) before I realized it the robber with my food. I glared at him, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in my stomach at his touch.I squirmed around in his arm as the Pack came out from their searching and saw Jake holding me slowly approach, taking in the fake hostage situation.

"Stop or the girl gets it" he fake of course,the boys, caring so much about my safety run forward anyways. I move out of Jake's arm as he's busy with the others and allow them to handle the situation. Quil comes over a few seconds later with my sandwich. I take it but decided not to eat. God knows where their hands have been.

"Thanks," I said.

"Want us to teach him a lesson?" Paul asked. Jacob look over at me with false innocence.

"Stealing a sandwich is quite a crime Mr. Black...Yes, teach him a lesson." I finally decided, speaking like an evil lord. They drag him off into the dark, Jake kicking and punching the whole way. This night was proving to be pretty fun.

"No!" I heard Jake shout.

"Mwahhahahaha!" Quil said ,evilly laughing .They brought him back. I waved to him and walked into the diner. My mom was right next to the door, watching and listening to the whole thing.

"Mom!" I accused.

"Sorry," she said, laughing."You ready to go?" she asked, watching the guys .I nodded my head. We walked outside again .Jake was wrestling with the pack.

"You're leaving?" they all asked.

"Yeah" I said. They all immediately stopped fighting and walked over.

"Hope we see you around, chica." Quil said, grinning like the others.

"Adios amigos." I saluted them then followed my mom to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It is awesome?" I asked her.

"Duh, it is." she replied like a teenager. I smiled. We were on our way to the new house to check it out before heading back to my town.

As we drive down the road, off to the side, two tall, pale boys are walking like hitchikers. Jesus. It cant be...

"Mom, stop I want to see if they need any help." I said, coming up with a plan in my head.

"Sure," she said and pulls over 20 feet from where there standing .

I can hear them talking as I get out and start over

"Touch it! Touch it! Touch it!" the bigger one chants

"Emmett, I'm not touching _that_!" The slim one is disgusted.

"Hey, do you guys need help getting some where?" I ask, innocently as I get closer and when they dear I force myself not to pass out. Emmett and Jasper. Gold eyes and everything.

"No thank you," Jasper has a faint southern twang. I want to scream. This is not real. It cant be. I'm dreaming.

"I don't remember ever seeing you at our school, do you go to Forks?" Emmett asked, concentrating on my face.

"Oh, no, but I will be in a few days."I said as casually as a insane teenage girl can.I'm talking to freaking vampires! "So what are you doing...?" I ask,looking at the stick in Emmett's hand.

"I was daring him to-" Emmett starts excitedly

" You don't want to know." Jasper cuts him off, giving an intense glare to Emmett that gives me chills.

"Okay then! I'll see you guys around..." I trail off and run back tot he car.

"Who were they?" my mom ask as she starts driving again.

"Just some guys that go to Forks High School." Yeah, just some vamps. No big deal, homey. She keeps driving and after a few minutes we pull into a short driveway that's connected right to the road leading out of Forks and going further into La Push. It's a small house, a gray/blue with with trim. It's about the size of the red house next to ours about a hundred yards away. We get out of the car and are looking at the house when Jacob comes walking out of his house, letting the screen door creak and slam shut behind him.

"Nyala!" he calls and we both look over as he approaches.

"Did you come to cliff dive?" he indicates with a tilt of his head to the cliffs nearby.

Jake comes running out of his house, must of having recognized our car. I shake my head no.

"Sorry, I cant. I have to check out my new house." and as I'm saying this, I know I'd rather go cliff diving. During our conversation, Quil and Embry, Jake's best friends, god damn it, why do I know this?, come out of his house, walking in slow strides, showing off their swagger.

"Hey, Nyala." Quil grins at me.

"Ready to cliff dive?" Embry ask and it's like thats all the guys have on their mind : cliff diving. Or, seeing me in a wet t-shirt. Either way.

"Cant."

"Damn," they frown, crossing their arms.

"Come on Nyala," my mom mutters, examining the house as she goes in, keys in hand.

"I'll see you guys," Slowly, I back away and follow my mom, leaving the wolves alone. We go into the new house, immediately stepping into a kitchen foyer sort of room. On the left side is a white counter with shelves above, one window, and cabinets below. Everything is light toned in grays and whites, occasionally black. The floor is some sort of stylish linoleum and in the center of the room is a wooden table with six chairs to match. Behind that is a silver refrigerator right next to a large doorway to a living room.

Then, on the right side of the kitchen is a long carpeted hallway that, as my mom says, leads to her master bedroom at the end, then a bathroom and my bedroom before it. Thinking screw her room, I wanna see mine, I run down the hall to the first door and open it inwards. My room is averaged size, maybe a little bigger. On the right is a desk, for my computer, a twin sized bed stuck in the corner. On the wall directly facing the door is two windows and a antiqued chair that my mom had brought here for me. On the left side is a white wood vanity next to a open closet door. The room is pretty but I'll change that. I smile to myself at it when suddenly, two hot hands grab my around the waist from behind. I scream until I laugh, realizing it's just the fictional werewolf from my best friend's favorite saga that I'm indecisive about.

"Jake," I start to say but he just starts dragging me down the hall toward the kitchen and door. I squirm, laughing in his hold as we pass my mom who watches, smiling a little.

"Oh, dear. Let her ...Don't." My mom says, dramatically slow to let me know she doesnt give a damn about what is occurring. Jacob pulls me the rest of the way out of the house and suddenly, all the wolves are around us laughing their heads off with Jacob.

"Jack asses," I swear, laughing along because yeah, although I'm partially flipping out mentally, this is pretty 're heading towards the cliff and now, I am offically screaming like a banshee, saying,

"Dont you fuckin' dare! JAKE- NO! DO NOT-" and then we are catapulted off the safe earth, into the air and suddenly dropping. All the guys are shouting like they've found a hundred dollars while I still scream, just at a higher decibel. We drop into the water and suddenly everything is slow motion. We're all swimming back up to the surface and popping our heads out of the water, dripping wet.

"Thank you so much. I needed a bath," I'm sarcastic but I am laughing, because, hell, that was a rush. They hoot and holler about it being awesome and they start swimming back for seconds. I start too, at my own, human pace and Jacob keeps pace with me, although by judging his muscles and the not-confirmed fact he is actually a werewolf, he could go way faster. We reach shore and I'm stumbling, shuffling up the beach, my soaked clothes dragging me down, my hair clinging to my head and face.

"I am wet." I stated, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"I have a dry shirt you can borrow. It'll be a little big," Jake offers, smiling and soaked too.

I eye him.

"Okay, fine, it'll be freaking giant on you." he amends. I laugh and nod.

"BOW CHICKA WOW WOW." Embry is suddenly shouting behind me while Quil picks me up like I weight nothing and slings me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I shout in protest, squirming.

"We have captured the goods. RUN." Embry is off like his feet are on fire and in the blink of an eye, he's twenty feet ahead already. Quil starts running too and he easily catches up in seconds to his partner in crime. I start swearing. Loudly. They're running like hell from Jacob and for good reason.

"Morons! Set her down!" Jake is shouting and chasing, his arms pumping and he's flying across the sand and onto the dirt.

"NEVAH ,FOOL." Embry screams back and suddenly these teenage guys have turned into ten year olds. I'm laughing despite myself. I would of never imagined I'd be in this position.

I already love La Push.

"JAKE." I shout, pounding on Quil's back. Quil just laughs.

"Getting there!" he shouts in response as I watch him hunt them down. Quil and Embry keep running in large circles, right on my lawn, with my mom watching.

"Mom?" I scream at her, outraged that she would just watch and not intervene.

"I'm gonna pumble you two to a PULP if you don't let her down. NOW!" Jake screams. They just laughed like maniacs .

"Where should we take the goods?" Embry ask Quil as they keep running. Not a single one of them is breathing heavy from exertion.

"EMILY'S!" Quil replies in a high, child-like voice and he turns suddenly, heading for the woods. I watch Jake follow, jumping over fallen logs and dodging trees still standing. He didn't look at the ground once as he ran.

After 5 minutes of running, Jake shouting words I should never repeat, yet still do, and Quil and Embry laughing hysterically, we finally reach Emily's house.

She's outside with someone, kneeling on the ground and gardening next to her cute white house.

"What are you two doing with that girl?" she questioned as she looked up to see them running for their lives.

"She's the goods. We stole her. Jake is pissed" Embry called over to her,summing up the events easily.

She nodded as if this had happened to her before too.

"What's your name?" she asked me in a loud voice as we pass by.

"Nyala!" I shouted, kicking Quil in the gut. He is not affected.

"You bet I'm pissed, you morons!" Jake yells, jumping over a bucket of gardening tools. The two laugh, but not for long since Jacob has finally caught up and grabbed Quil's arm, sending him to an abrupt stop. I squirm out of his hold and bolt for safety as Jake takes him down. I'm breathing hard, standing next to Emily and the stranger, watching as suddenly everything turns WWE on me and Jake is in a to the death match with Quil. Jake was winning. After a few seconds, Quil was shouting uncle and Jake was jogging over to me.

"You Okay?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Hey Emily, hey Caroline." he nods to the two.

"Hello, Jacob." Emily says and the girl named Caroline smiles a little, hesitantly as if she's afraid of him.

"We gotta go, see you later Emily." Jake says, looking over his shoulder at the moaning Quil and snickering Embry. "They'll be back up in a few seconds, we better run," he whispers to me.

"Alright." We avoid Quil and Embry then start running back into the forest. I'm following Jacob's lead but he's making sure I'm not left behind. Suddenly, the two demons appear in front of us, about a hundred yards ahead.

"RAW!" they screamed like dinosaurs and charged Jake.

"Run for your mom, I'll see ya later" Jake murmurs to me, smiling but with a focused look in his eyes. I do run and thank god my house isnt far from Emily's. I burst back out onto my lawn and my mom has been waiting for me in the car.

"There you are," she said, smiling and opening the passenger door for me.

"Mom, I'm soaked." I object. She waves it off.

"It's just a car." I sigh and get in, shutting my door after me.

"Where did you go while you were gone?" she asked and started driving.

"They took me to Emily's," I respond as my phone buzzes in my back pocket. Holy crap, it's still alive? I quickly pull it out, shake it off and check the text message.

**Call me, girl.**

Shit. It's Daniel and suddenly the world is caving in. My smile is gone and I know what I'm gonna have to do. I do call him and before he can say a thing, I'm blurting out,

"I cant do a long distance relationship."

"What? Why not? It'll work out fine," his voice is panicked.

"No, it wont, D." I press.

"Nyala- come on, if you dont give it a chance, of course it wont."

"I'm not going to try," I whisper and I know that this should probably be harder for me, but it isn't.

"Nyala, why not?" he is begging and he is in denial.

"I'm just not going to, Daniel. I'm sorry. I'll see you at school and we can talk more." I hang up. I know it isn't over yet with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nyala, I heard, I'm so sorry about him." Neela smiles apologetically, pulling me into a hug in front of my locker. It was still school hours, though from traveling, I'd only come in last period. It was lunch for our grade and most students roamed the halls after eating. Neela was one of them.

"I'm fine. It's fine. " I shake my head, and then blurt out,

"I have to tell you a secret, you can not tell anyone, you'll think I'm crazy but..."

"I already know youre crazy" she laughs.

"Somethings wrong with the Twilight book. All the characters are **real**. And now I'm in it too, instead of Bella it's me. I met the wolves, I met a few of the Cullens. It's all real, even Mike Newton."

She stares at me but slowly nods.

"Gotta say, wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth. But... I believe you. So, when I visit, I better be getting some vamp action."

I laugh, "You'll be the first one to when you visit.

The warning bell rings just then, signaling five minutes left of the period.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you soon." Neela hugs me again quick then runs off.

"Nyala," I hear Daniel's voice say. I freeze, then turn around slowly. It's not Daniel, it's his older brother Dean. They sound exactly a like.

"Daniel told me about you two. I'm sorry." Dean sighs.

"Hello, bitch." I said, smiling sweetly at Brianna. I hated this girl. She looked orange and burnt from too much tanning and wore too much eyeliner.

"Hello, slut. Who's next on your list at Forks? Edward?" she gives a little wave, then flips me the finger and as she walks past me, roughly shoves me with her side. I told my mom I wouldn't start any fights last year. So far, I've kept the promise. I turn and grab her shoulder, forcing her to face me.

"Never tough me again. You do and I can guarantee it wont be a good day. " I shove her back, watching her stumble then glare and run off to her me, a few kids clap and whistle. I turn and bow to them. I turn back around and slam right into Daniel.

"You always knew how to put on a show." he smiles a little, stabilizing me. I'm frozen for a split second, with everyone watching, expectant.

"I'm sorry about playing you. About it all." I apologize, looking away like a coward.

"It's alright. We can still be friends, right?" I nod immediately, smiling. That was easy. Too easy.

"I gotta go, but- eh, I'll text ya?" I start moving backwards for the door.

"Yeah. " he smiles. I turn and leave before awkward levels can raise anymore.

"Guess what?" I teased.

"What? What? What?" Jake asked, grinning down at me.

"My friend Neela is coming over for the day tomorrow, she wants to meet you and everyone else."

"Cool," he enthused. "Can we throw her off the cliff?"

I nodded my head, picturing the Pack jumping off cliff with her.

"Come on, we came just to drop off our stuff, not to talk with your boyfriend!" my mom called over to me. I frowned, Jacob was not my boyfriend, I'm not ready for another one yet. Jake secretly smiles at the word.

"Coming!" I shouted. "See ya tomorrow Jake." I said and walked over to help my mom put the stuff in our new home.

"Why the hell did you call him my boyfriend?" I whispered, remembering that Jake can hear good. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, even though he was a werewolf, a fictional one.

"Sorry." she smiled, not sorry at all. I groaned and put everything that was mine in my room.

"Lets go."

I wave to Jake, say "Bye" and get in the car. My mom did too, saying goodbye to Jacob. We drove off. When we got home I walked to the living room and fell on the couch, purposefully. I was so tired, it was 11:00, I needed sleep.

_"She has potential, her power to levitate objects is a very rare talent indeed." Aro said. _

_"She knows the secret, a punishment worthy of death." Caius growled. Marcus just sat there, staring at a wall, bored it seemed to me. _

_"I vote with Caius, we don't need her, we are already powerful." Jane said. Of course, she's probably just jealous of my-Wait? Did he say levitating powers? Oh my God, that's what Kyala is!_

_ Power to levitate! Thats fuckin' sweet. _

_"Now now Jane, do I sense some jealousy? Even if we are powerful it doesn't mean we couldn't use a new member added to our Coven." Aro said. "Besides, I do not wish to anger our friend Carlisle, if we do kill her, his Coven would be quite angry." he added. _

I woke up, wondering why the hell Twilight had to take over my dreams phone is going off with a call, but looking at the unread messages, all from Daniel, I ignore it and hobble into the kitchen where my mom and Neela are waiting.

"You guys should of woke me up, " I grumble, then go upstairs and change in a loose tee and my skinny jeans. I jog back down the stairs, yelling,

"Lets hustle!Time to go!" The two smile and we all head out the door. Neela and me shuffle into the back seat next to each and my mom starts driving, pulling out onto the road.

"You want to see something scary?" I asked her, pulling out my phone finally.

"Hell yeah." She whispers, since my mom is right there. I show her the screen filled with eight messages from Daniel, all from various hours in the night.

"He said he was alright but..." I trail off as we both read."I dont mean to sound like a bitch, but do you think he's okay? Mentally?" I ask.

"Chica, I think he's totally lost it since you left him, to tell you the truth. But, since I'm a wonderful friend, I will help," she takes my phone and texts furiously then hands it back.

"You text too good for it to be me." I send the text anyways.

_Who is this? I know it's not Nyala. _Daniel replies. _  
_

"Told you." I said.

"What the crap?" she ask, incredulous. The rest of the ride we debate over Daniel, ignoring his most recent text.

"We're here!" my mom announces as we pull into my new house, a few hours later. I see Jacob sitting in the grass, making something with a bunch of different flowers.

"Oh My Freaking Edward. You weren't lying. " Neela whispers, astonished, with her face smushed up to the window. I smile to myself, smugly.

"Nyala!" Jacob calls as we get out of the car. He gets up with way too fast reflexes and jogs over, that bright grin planted on his handsome face. That grin is reserved for me. The girl that was often unsure whether Twilight was some big joke or actually a good book.

"Hey Jake," I said as he pulls me into a tight hug that lifts my feet off the ground. "This is my friend I told you about, Neela" I said as he sets me down.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Neela." he said and shakes her trembling hand. She is smiling so wide it hurts to look at it.

"Where are the other guys?" I ask.

"They're coming, I told them about your brilliant plan. Oh, and in my spare time, I did this." he smiles grandly and extravagantly sets the flower necklace around my neck. I laugh, smiling.

"Why thank you, sir Jake." I respond, feeling Neela's sparkling eyes on me, just as the pack, all laughing and high fiving, comes out of the forest.

"Hey you guys, ready for the plan?" I ask.

"Heck ya!" they all shout.

"What plan?" Neela ask.

"Oh yeah, you guys,this is victim. It's alright if you scream," I whisper the last part to her, smiling like the Cheshire Cat, " I still do." The Pack runs over now, Quil and Embry grab Neela by the forearms and suddenly, Jake grabs my hand. Quil, Embry and the other guys go ahead of us and when Neela realizes whats happening, she starts screaming bloody murder.

"NYALA-" she starts and I can tell she's going to curse me out. But they reach the edge and the words morph into pure screams and then she's free falling in air. Jake and me run side by side, his hand gripping mine and when we reach the edge, we jump off into the La Push air and start falling back to earth too. He lets go of my hand and as gravity pulls me down and the wind stings my face and hands. There's a part of cliff diving thats terrifying. My body is so disoriented and my feet just want to touch something solid. The other part though is adrenaline, it pumps through my veins, stops my lungs and takes over. We hit the water and start sinking down into the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After our little cliff dive we all went to the forest and played 'Tag' Yeah, I will say it, I acted like a 5 year old, but man, was it Awesome!

Neela couldn't stop smiling the whole time.

She would smile even wider when Jake would say "Sure, sure" one of his famous quotes from the books. The day was perfect, Quil told her about when Jake had stole my sandwich, them kidnapping me and our first cliff dive.

The only bad part was that Daniel kept calling me.

I felt guilty that he was sitting at home, crying while I was in the woods, playing tags with a bunch of teenage boys and my Best-friend Neela.

I eventually turned off my phone so I couldn't feel guilty anymore.

He was holding on to nothing, I had told him it's over between us, it's technically his fault now.

But anyways, after a entire day of playing 'Tag' Me and Neela had to go back to my original home, we had to drop her off then it was back to La Push for me.

"Too bad we didn't see any of the Cullen's" she muttered as we got in the car.

"Yeah, I'll take pictures of them at school and email them to you." I said.

She smiled.

"Or who knows? Maybe Emmett will be by the side of the road again with Jasper." I continued.

She laughed.

"What were those two doing that day when you saw them?" she asked

"As I said before, only God knows what." I mumbled.

She laughed again.

"Knowing Emmett it wasn't something good." she said. I laughed too.

He probably wanted him to touch a dead raccoon or something, who knows with Emmett.

As my mom drove , me and Neela kept our eyes glued to the windows, looking for Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh my Cullen, it's them!" Neela suddenly squealed.

I looked over to her window and sure enough Emmett was walking down the side of the rod, his head down. He was wearing all bright pink.

Jasper was behind him laughing hysterically.

What now?

"Mom, pull over" I said. She did and me and Neela got out of the car.

"Hey, it's you 2 again." I called over to them as I walked up to them with Neela close behind, eyes wide. "Hey" Emmett muttered.

"Hello" Jasper said, laughing.

"Why is he wearing bright pink?" I ask, pointing to Emmett.

"Oh, we were playing Truth or Dare, I dared him to walk down the road wearing all pink." Jasper said.

I laughed, so did Neela.

"Oh, and this is Neela, a friend of mine, she won't be going to the Forks High School" I add.

"Hello Neela, I'm Jasper and this is Emmett." Jasper introduces.

She smiles shyly at them, totally freaked out to be by vampires.

Jasper stares at her for second, and suddenly I see Neela take a less freaked out stance. She relaxes.

"Oh, well we got to go. Have fun Emmett." I said, evilly.

He glares at me as I walk back to the car with Neela.

"I think Jasper used his power on me." Neela whispers as we get in the car.

"I saw, it looked weird." I said.

She smiled.

"But seriously, wow, I just met the Pack, and Jasper and Emmett." she whispers to me

" Yep, I get to see them everyday from now on" I say ,happily.

"Lucky, I wouldn't mind seeing Jacob everyday." she laughs a little after she said it.

"He really seems to like you, they all do" she continued.

"Yeah right, they're just being nice, they wanted to make me feel welcome in La Push." I said.

"Uh huh" she muttered.

My mom drove Neela back to her house. Then we started the long drive back to La Push. I stared out the window, bored now that she was gone.

"Mom, what's for supper tonight?" I asked, just to say something.

"Well, while you were gone, Mr. Black .Jacob's Dad came over and we talked He invited us to a bonfire tonight. It's a party, a lot of people are coming. So that's what were doing for supper" she said, smiling like there was more to it but she wasn't going to tell me.

I put it off. As long as I didn't end up dead or injured I didn't care what the secret was.

As we got the edge of Forks I saw Emmett and Jasper, still walking down the side of the road.

I laughed loudly.

They both looked up as we passed them, they must of heard me laughing .

I smiled and blew them a kiss .

Jasper laughed. Emmett gave me the finger, which made me laugh harder.

My mom saw Emmett and laughed.

He smiled at her , acting like he was having fun .

I turned in my seat as we drove and Emmett gave me the finger again.

"Why was that boy all dressed in pink?" my mom questioned.

"He was playing Truth or Dare with his family" I said.

She nodded her head as we drove on to the La Push rez.

I saw the pack, except Sam, all wrestling on my front lawn.

I laughed as I got out.

"O.K. boys, let's break it up" I said and put my hands on my hips as I walked over to their little arena.

They all stopped, looked up at me and smiled. Then stood up.

I smiled as they all lined up like soldiers.

"What you guys wanna do?" I asked. Quil's hand shot up.

"Yes, Quil ?" I said.

"I say we should go swimming!" he said.

"O.K., I have to go change you guys go on without me, I'll be there in few seconds." I said.

They all hi-fived and started racing each other down to the beach. I walked into the house, then into my room.

I dug round in my bag and found my dark blue, 2-piece swimsuit. I took off my clothes then put it on.

"I'm going to the beach Mom, I'll be back soon!" I call to her.

"O.k. Don't drown!" she calls back from her room.

I laugh as I walk out of the house. I take my time walking down the road to the beach.

When I get to the water I see all of the boys standing up, staring down at the water near them.

"Dude, who do you think he'll grab?" I hear Jake ask them.

They all shrug and keep staring.

Suddenly Quil jumps ups from under the water and grabs Jake by the legs.

They all scream and swim away, except for Jake who's getting dragged under by Quil.

"Help you idiots! The sharks got me!" he shouts.

I laugh.

The others just stand there, watching him get dragged under by the 'Shark' .

I slowly make my way over to where Jake is fighting with Quil.

"Hi Jake" I said.

He stops fighting and looks over at me and smiles.

Quil drags him under as soon as Jake's attention is on me.

I laugh. The others laugh too.

"So how is this game played?" I asked.

"Quil and Jake are now sharks, we wait here until they one of them grabs one of us, if you get dragged

under you're a shark. Last man standing wins." Paul explains.

"Well, unless your you or Embry." he adds.

"Hey!" Embry shouts.

I laugh.

Just then Jake jumps out of the water and tries to grab me.

I jump back. He'll never get me, I think, I was a pro-swimmer at my old school .

I keep dodging his attacks at me.

"Dude, I'll never get her, she's too fast." he complains.

I laugh.

"Go under! She won't see you!" Quil shouts

..

Jake dives under and I try to see into the black water, unsuccessfully.

"Ahh!" I scream when Jakes jumps up behind me and drags me under.

O.K. I'm a shark now, who do I get? I wonder as I hold my breath.

Ah, Embry.

I finally decide and I go over to where he's standing.

I jump out of the water and try to pull him under but I can't make him budge.

Dang you, teenage werewolf strength.

"I'll help ya!" Jake said and comes over.

I swim back from Embry a little who's laughing hysterically at my futile attempt to pull him under.

Jake grabs him and pulls him under.

"Thanks Jake!" I shout to him. He gives me thumbs up.

I go back under the water, waiting for Embry to get Paul, since Paul was the only one left, all he had to do was pull him under and Paul would lose.

I jumped out of the water when I heard Paul scream.

I watched as Embry used all his strength to try and get Paul under.

Embry finally pulled him under after 5 minutes. We all laughed.

Just then wolf howled. It was very loud and sounded urgent.

All of them stood up immediately . "Blood sucker on the rez.' I hear Paul whisper.

"I'll take Nyala home you go find Sam. Now." Jake commanded them with authority in his voice.

They all got out of the water and ran into the forest.

There's a vampire on the reservation ,I slowly understood Paul's words.

"Come on, it's getting late, let me take you home." Jake said, and tried to act like nothing weird happened. "O.K." I said, cutting him a break and not asking questions, even though I knew exactly what was going on. We got out of the water and started walking up the hill. There was another howl, followed by growls, and the sound of fighting.

I saw Jacob's eyes widen.

"No Sam, don't make me" I heard him whisper to himself.

There was another howl. "I have to go, I'm really sorry, get home and stay away from the forest ,K?" he said.

I looked up into his eyes, realizing Sam probably told him to go and help the others and leave me.

"O.K." I whispered, terrified to see him leave me alone.

He gave me one last look and then ran into the forest. I started jogging up the road.

I kept hearing wolf howls and growls and more fighting.

God, I hope they're O.K. Suddenly I heard a male voice.

"Why are you out here all alone little girl? Don't you know it's not safe?" the velvet voice said.

I froze, terrified.

Suddenly a teenage boy was in front of me.

It wasn't any of the Cullens I could tell that much, his eyes were a bright red. I took a step back.

"Here, come to me and I won't let the monsters get you" he purred .

I wanted to scream but couldn't. Where is the Pack? I thought, helplessly.

He took step towards me.

And I finally could scream.

I had never truly screamed before, this was a first. I had never had any reason to, all my other screams were play, like when I played with the Pack, we were just playing different games like 'Tag' and stuff like that, nothing serious, nothing worth a true blood curdling scream like I had just vocalized.

He smiled at the sound of my scream.

I was frozen stiff, even though I knew I should run for it.

He took another step forward. I took step back and finally made myself start to run.

As far as I could tell ,he wasn't following me, but watching with interest.

He knew he could and probably would kill me, he just wanted to make me feel like I had a chance .

I wasn't stupid though, I knew my death would come.

I ran for the woods. How stupid of me, I thought to myself, the people that run for the woods in the movie usually die.

I heard noises round me, the animals running for their lives just like I was.

Suddenly he appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

I screamed again and turned back towards the way I had come from.

I could barely see anything so I kept stumbling. I finally tripped the whole way just as I made it back to the road.

I landed on my arm and it started bleeding from the tiny rocks covering the ground.

I'm totally dead now.

Once again the vampire came out of nowhere, he came in front of me and picked me up by the throat, I started choking a little.

I pried at his hands uselessly.

He smiled and bent his head down towards my throat.

I felt his cool breath right were my pulse was.

I tried screaming again.

He dropped me to the ground, annoyed I was still conscious enough to scream.

When I landed on the ground I felt a tiny sharp rock jab into my side.

I winced my eyes at the pain.

He bent down to where I was laying on my side and whispered in my ear. "Do you still think you'll survive? Do you still think someone will come and save you? Well, baby, I've got news for you,…….They won't" He laughed a little.

"You won't live to see another hour if your lucky. I usually like to make it painless for my prey, because they're smart, the stay inside at night, they know something will get them if they don't. But you…No, you were walking right out in the open. Why? Did you think someone would help you if you got attacked.? Did you think I would let you go? And give up my food?" he said to me.

"You don't even know what is out here at night, you don't what I even am." he continued .

O.K., him trying to kill me was bad and mean, but him calling me stupid? He just crossed my line, I don't care if he'll kill me for it. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

"I know what you are. Your nomadic vampire, you kill humans, you roam the earth with no true purpose, just to kill and be monsters." I whispered.

He looked down to me, surprised.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I know a lot of stuff, garlic doesn't hurt you, crosses don't either, the sun doesn't burn you. Your basically indestructible, only 3 things in this world can kill you. Your own kind. Fire and…. werewolves." I said.

He smiled down at me.

"Well, well, you are smart, you knew the risk of coming out here, so why did you still come out?" he asked and kneeled down next to me, where I was still lying, unable to move because of the pain.

"Because, this reservation is home to……. A Pack …and some leeches that don't kill humans live down the road too." I whispered.

"What?!" he said and grabbed my throat again.

I gasped for a breath and screamed.-----------------O.K. this tiny part is in Jasper's point of view.------------------I was walking down the road, admiring the stars.

I knew I was getting close to the treaty line and should turn back, but I didn't. I still had 50 feet or so. Suddenly I heard a teenage girl's scream.

My eyes focused down the road.

A girl was lying of the ground, some teenage boy, tall and pale white was holding her by the throat. Vampire.

I ran , without thinking.

I crossed the Treaty Line against all instincts.---------------------Back to Nyala's point of view.------------------I suddenly saw a figure smash into the vampire.

They both growled low in their chest. He let go of me and I took a big breath of air.

I looked over.

I saw…Jasper…Fighting with the nomad, Jasper was trying to grab him and tear him apart but the Nomad kept dodging and trying to get closer to me.

Jasper turned once and saw me.

We locked eyes.

"Your that girl….." he started to say but the nomad jumped at him.

"I'm Nyala" I said to him, and tried to stand up, but I just fell back to the ground.

Hard.

Just then I heared wolf howls, and growls, and the Pack jumps out of the forest, all in wolf form. I immediately found Jacob out of them .

His brown, shaggy fur.

He looks over at me. His eyes go wide.

I pretend to be terrified of him, my eyes go wide too, and I whimper out a cry.

Sam barks and the Pack jumps at the nomad.

Jasper stops fighting with the nomad. He rushes over to me and kneels down and holds my hand, because now I'm seriously afraid, crying too.

I don't want the Pack to get hurt, I don't want Jasper to get hurt.

"It's O.K. Breathe, are your injuries serious?' he ask and picks me up, and starts to quickly walk away from the fight going on.

"I don't know, my side really hurts, I'm bleeding, and everything is starting to go blurry, I can't really concentr -" I start but suddenly everything goes black, and I faint.--------------------Jacob's point of view.----------------------As we ran as fast as we could I was dreading what I might see.

As soon as we had gotten to Sam he said the leech just ran.

It was then we heard the scream.

Her scream.

We all started running for her and that's how we got to where we were now, looking for him and her, hoping she was O.K. Even Sam was hoping she was fine, and not hurt, even though he told us all not to get attached to Nyala, because we might imprint and if that happens we'll have to break her heart.

He was protecting her from what had happened to Leah.

As we got out of the woods I froze at the sight.

One of the Cullens was fighting with the Nomad leech Sam had found, Nyala was laying on the ground, bleeding, and watching with terrified eyes.

I swear if that Cullen touched her I'll murder him! I thought angrily in my head.

"_No Jake, the nomad hurt her, the Cullen came to help her."_ Sam said and barked then jumped at the nomad.

We all followed his lead and started trying to get the nomad .

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as the Cullen rushed over to Nyala, kneeled next to her for second, then picked her up.

I continued to watch as her head fell to his shoulder.

She fainted.

I go back to the fight at hand, telling myself as soon as it's over I'm gonna hunt down Cullen and find Nyala, because he'll be where she is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back to nyala's point of view--------

I woke up in my house, to see 6 pairs of brown eyes staring down at me, nervously.

I smiled slightly.

It was The Pack.

"Hey" I whispered.

They all smiled, happy I was finally awake. I wondered how long I had been out.

"Umm, what-' I started to ask for the time but Jacob cut me off.

"A bear attacked you, we tried to stop it but we couldn't before it got you a little scratched up, Umm, Jasper helped us stop it." he blurted out.

I nodded, remembering what really had happened.

They wouldn't want me knowing about vampires and werewolves.

Well too bad, I thought, I do.

"I don't really remember anything but O.K." I faked it.

I noticed Jasper standing in a corner, watching me with eyes that said he knew something was up with my ' I don't remember' answer.

"Umm how bad am I?' I asked.

I decided to ask a question that I truly did not know the answer to, so Jasper wouldn't get suspicious.

"You have a small hole in your side from a rock that jabbed you, and bruises around your neck." he said. "Oh and your voice isn't so good, cause you were screaming a lot." Quil added.

"Do you feel O.K.?" Embry asked.

They all nodded as if to say, ' I was going to ask that too'

" Yeah" I said and started to stand up.

5 pairs of warm, brown hands and one pair of cool, white hands immediately pushed me back down gently. The Pack glared at Jasper for touching me.

"I'm going to have my father, Mr. Cullen, come look at you, he's a doctor and will be able to tell if your truly O.K." he said, quietly.

I nodded, knowing Carlisle would do the very best he could for me, I trusted him.

Just then there was a knock on my bedroom door. My mom opened it to let Dr. Cullen in.

She ogled at him for a second then smiled over at me.

"Well, hello Nyala, nice to meet you, I hear you will be going to school with my children. It's nice to have a new student in school" he said to me, then knelt down and opens a black doctor bag.

I noticed the Pack automatically took a step away from him when he had entered .

"Yes, I will be" I answer.

He smiles and shines flashlight in my eyes.

"How many kids will be going to school with me that are yours?" I ask, trying to pull off that proper grammar and language thing he and Jasper have going on.

"There's Jasper and Emmett whom you've met, Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, Alice and Edward." he counts off.

I smile.

"That's nice" I said.

Jasper gives me another look, saying he totally knows something up. I smile innocently at him.

"Well, it seems your good to go, let's just cover up that hole in you and I'll let you go" Carlisle said.

"Boys other than Dr. Cullen out." I said and sternly point my finger to the door.

I know I'll have to pull up my shirt so Carlisle can put on something for the scratch/hole in my side.

They frown and walk out of my room.

Jasper stands there a second before I give him a death glare, which I guess in the end doesn't work really good on vampires cause they're already dead, wouldn't it be like looking at them?

But Carlisle gives him a look and he leaves too.

I pull up my shirt to see a small gash in my side. Carlisle quickly cleans it out and cover it my whole middle with long gauze that wraps all the way around.

"No swimming for 2 days" he said and smiles one last time at me before leaving the room.

Everyone comes back in, including Jasper.

"Better?" Jacob ask.

"Yep, I'm good to go!" I said and stand up.

"I can't go swimming for 2 days though, so swimming is out." I add.

My mom walks in then.

"You've been out for 5 hours, it is now 2 days before school starts, you need to have something for lunch because it's 12:00" she announces.

" All of you boys are welcome to come have something to eat too, and Nyala, the bonfire is rescheduled for tonight." she said and walks out of the room.

The Pack immediately follow her.

All you have to do is say food and they're gone.

Jasper walks over to me.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything from last night?" he ask, standing in my personal bubble, apparently he doesn't want the Pack to hear.

"Nope, not a thing." I said.

"Will you be staying for lunch?" I ask, knowing he'll say no.

"I….can't. I'm sorry but I must be going." He said, staring at my neck for 2 seconds.

I notice his eyes are coal black.

"O.K.! You go right on ahead! See you in school!" I quickly say.

I'm not about to be a vamp snack.

He smiles a little and walks out of my room. I leave my room.

"Mom, I'm just going to get sandwich then I'm going for a walk…By myself." I add at the end.

The Pack doesn't seem to notice what I said, they're too busy eating.

I grab one of her already made sandwiches from Jake's plate, which is piled 5 high, he doesn't notice. I walk out the door and head for the forest towards Forks.

The Pack and Jasper probably took care of that vamp, I'm good to go.

I walk, with no destination.

I just eat my sandwich and look at all the green.

I keep on walking for 20 minutes or so. I get my phone out and turn it on, just to see if he left any other messages.

He did._Are you O.K.?! Your mom called Neela and told her you had gotten hurt, some bear attack .Neela told me .Are you O.K.?! Please. please call me back . Love ,Daniel._Ugh. I text him back, just so he won't worry about me anymore._I'm fine now._Just as I put my phone back in my pocket I hear a noise.

I look around. It's nothing, I tell myself, they killed that nomad, didn't they?

Crap!

I never did see and find out if they did, for all I know he could have gotten away.

Not good Nyala, not good at all.

My eyes start darting round the forest, seeing nothing unusual , everything green, just green, nothing else. Maybe I should turn back…

I start to turn to start walking, possibly jogging back when I freeze.

Standing down ,about 100 yards is Edward Cullen, The Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.I stare ,amazed at his beauty, the book had done him no justice, the movies had done him no justice, yes he looked just like Rob Pattinson, but in real life, he looks way hotter than on-screen.

He doesn't seem to notice me, he's staring off into the trees, just looking at nothing in particular.

I stare even more at his hotter than I thought possible face.

I notice he's in the shade, even though it's not sunny.

What do I do?! I ask myself.

Suddenly I remember that he reads minds.

I freeze the next thought in my head in it's tracks.

But wait, what if I'm a shield like Bella? But no, I can levitate things, can people have two powers? I wonder.

But still, who cares about powers right now? Edward Cullen is standing not 200 yards from me, what the hell do I do?!

I freak out in my mind.

The branch I'm standing on ( I didn't even know I was standing on a branch) cracks just then.

Edward's head whips over in my direction. He stares, wide eyed at me for a second.

I turn and do the only thing I can think of to do in a time like this. I run for it.

I don't hear him call after me, I don't hear him running after me.---------------Edward's Point of view ----------------------I turn my head when I hear a branch break.

I see a teenage girl, standing 200 or so yards away from me.

How long has she been there? I worry to myself.

She stares at me. I stare back, not sure of what to do.

Just then a small wind blows my way. I smell the most amazing, mouth watering aroma I had ever smelled in my entire life.

My predator's instinct tells me to attack, to hunt her down , grab her then sink my teeth into her neck and drain her dry.

I use all my years of practice not to listen to it.

She runs, as if knowing something will happen if she stays.

Very wise choice, I think to her, if you had stayed I wouldn't of been able to control myself.

I have the urge to run after her, it would be easy, stop her and tell her I won't hurt her, then attack.

I start running after her, now unable to control myself.------------------Nyala's point of view.-----------------I kept running, now hearing the wind move behind me, and I knew it was not a natural wind, someone, he, was chasing me.

I panted for breath, but kept running.-----------------------Edward's point of view------------------------I used all my strength to stop myself just as I was within a hand's reach of her.

I froze myself to the ground as I watched her, she kept running.---------------------Nyala's point of view.-------------------------I sensed him stop suddenly just as he got behind me.

I kept running, I'm so not taking chances with him.

I somehow found my way back to the house as I ran, and before I knew it , I was back at La Push.

He can't follow me here, I happily thought.

"Nyala!" Jake called as he ran out of my house.

"Hey Jake!" I called, telling myself not to tell him about Edward.

"Where did ya go?" he asked an hugged me.

"Just for a walk." I mumble into his arm.-------------------Edward's point of view.------------------------I slowly, controlling my movements walked , following her scent.

I stopped as I reached the Treaty Line

. I saw her, she was just walking out of the woods.

I saw one of the natives, A descendant, run out of a house nearby to greet her.

"Nyala!" he called and ran over to her.

She smiled, in what I thought was relief, and hugged him back.

"Hey Jake!" she said in beautiful voice.

Oh yes, Jacob Black, a direct descendant.

"Where did ya go?" he asked her and let her go out of the embrace.

"Just for walk" I thought I heard her mumble into his arm.

Yes, just for walk that could of ended your life, I think to myself, sourly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jake, what is it?" I ask as he stares off into the woods, at the same spot where I had come out.

"Did you happen to run into anyone while you were out walking?" he ask ,glaring at the woods.

I decide to go for the lie. "No, why?' I ask.

"Oh.. Um no reason." he said and forces himself not to glare at the forest and look down at me.

"O.K., what ya wanna do? I can't go swimming remember" I said .

Just then a wolf howls.

Oh, actually, I have to go, we'll do something as soon as I come back, O.K.?.

"Umm. Actually I have to go, we'll do something when I get back K? Oh and remember? There's the bonfire tonight!" he said, just as I predicted, well, except for the bonfire part, I had forgotten to add that.

"O.K." I mumble, Sad that I'll be alone again except for my mom for the day probably.

"Hey, cheer up, I'll be back s soon as possible." he bends down and hugs me tight, his face saying he'd rather he not go too.

"Bye" I mutter as he runs to the woods, taking off his shirt in the process.

I drool as I see his abs.

Oh, so ,so dreamy and hott .

I smile, that picture will stay in my mind forever.

I turn to go back to my house because I'm hungry again but freeze.

I see a figure standing in the woods, watching me.

I take a tiny step forward and see that it's him again .

Edward.

O.K., lets see, what could of made him follow me here?

1.- He read my mind and knows that I know everything. Very possible2.-He wants to know why I was out in the woods. Probable3.-I smell like Bella would, very unlikely though.4.- He's a stalker. Highly likely

I liked the thought of Number Four being it.

I took a step towards my house, pretending I didn't even see him.

I still wondered if he could read my mind. I walked to my house, feeling his eyes locked onto my back.

I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Hey Mom, where do you think the Treaty Line starts here?" I ask, to her randomly.

"Hmm, if I were to make a guess, we live right on the line between La Push and Forks, so probably right in our backyard.

I froze, my room was considered in the backyard.

"Wait, so let's say a Cullen would want to get to the spot in our house where the Treaty Line stops, where would he go?" I ask, nervously.

"Umm, they wouldn't be able to get in our house, they would have to stop right by…your window, in your room. Why?' she ask,

"Umm, no reason." I mumble and stuff a sandwich in my mouth so I can't talk.

She gives me a look.

"You are one weird kid, next thing I know you'll bring Edward Cullen to our house, saying it's just a study date." she laughs.

I laugh, and kind choke too.

"So, where did Jake go? I hear some animal howl outside and suddenly they all jumps up, saying they have to go" she ask.

"I have no idea, and trust me, I would like to know too" I mumble.

She laughs.

"Oh are you bored with out the boys here?" she ask.

"Umm, no…..O.K., fine, yeah, I am" I admit.

"Why don't you unpack then?" she ask, laughing.

"You mean as in go in my room? Alone?" I ask, terrified that Edward Cullen might be at my window.

"Yes, that's what I mean" she laughs.

"Hmm, O…K.." I said and start walking to my room.

I slowly open the door and peak in.

Nothing .

I stare at the window, trying to see anything in it.

Nothing again. Yes!

I walk in my room, fully confident he isn't anywhere near my house.-----------------Edward's Point of view------------I watched as she took a step towards where I was hiding.

I stopped breathing.

She stood there for 2 seconds then turned and walked into the house nearby that Jacob had come out of.

I listened for her thoughts but came up blank.

What the heck?….

Why can't I hear her? Hm. Fine, I will save that mystery for later.

I looked back over at the house.

That must be her home, I guessed.

I walked silently to it, staying in the woods.

I hadn't entirely gotten to the Treaty Line yet, it ended somewhere near the house, by that window I was guessing, staring at a window closest to the forest.

I could go to the window…but, wait, why did I want to go there? I wondered.

Yes, her scent is decadent, the most beautiful aroma I had ever smelled, but that wasn't the only reason.

Was it her beautiful ,quiet voice?

Her long brown hair?

Or those chocolate brown eyes, that had somehow managed to have tiny specks of gold in the them?

Whatever the reason I couldn't keep myself from walking into the yard, and getting as close to the window without touching the Line as possible.

I peered into it, and I immediately realized I could be taken as a stalker.

I certainly did not want to scare her, if I did she would never wish to talk to me.

Wait, why do I want to talk to her? I could kill her! I forced myself to take a few steps away, I could still see into the window but a human wouldn't be able to see me if they were to look.

Which if what she precisely did as she peaked through her door.

She stared directly into the window, as if looking for something…Or someone.

I froze.

She stared a few more seconds then walked in the whole way and shut the door behind her.

She walked to some boxes and bags and opened them with a switch blade.

Oh God, she'll kill herself.

Or worse, cut herself.

I watched, ready to break the window and jump in if she showed any signs of accidentally hurting herself.

I kept watching, staring intently.

When she was finally done with opening all the boxes I sighed in relief.

Her head flashed over to the window.

Oh shoot, I had forgotten it was open!

I quickly ran to the cover of forest, if she were to walk over to the window and look she would have seen me if I had stayed there.

I watched, like a stalker, I mentally noted to myself, as she walked over to the window and looked out.

She frowned, sad about something and went back in her room.---------------Nyala's point of view.-------------I pulled out a switch blade my mom had handed me to open the boxes with.

I started cutting the tops open, hoping, knowing it wouldn't come true, that Jake and The Pack would appear so we could do something.

La Push is boring with no one to do stuff with.

I kept cutting and when I was done I put the knife back in my pocket.

I suddenly hear someone sigh outside.

My head flashes over to the window.

I slowly walk over to the window. I peer outside.

Nothing. Nothing again! Am I going crazy or something?!

I slam the window shut and stomp over to the boxes and grab one, then empty it's entire contents out into a dresser.

I set the empty box down, wondering where I'll put it.

I grab the next box and open up the lid. My books for drawing anime.

I smile and hug it.

Man, I love drawing.

I set it on top of my dresser and look in the box.

My Twilight Books and the dead flowers .Hmmmmmmmmmmm.

I take the Twilight books and do what I never thought I'd do in my whole life, I put them under my bed.

"I'm sorry Stephenie Meyer, Everyone in the books and most of all, I'm sorry to all the Twilighters all over the world." I whisper.

I hate to do it ,but I can't let anyone in this town except for my mom and me to ever see those books.

I pick up the dead flowers and think for a minute.

Who cares about these now? He's practically stalking me now!

I gently throw them in the garbage. Just then my phone rings.

Speak of a stalker and a stalker shall call.

I hold the phone up to my ear. Bad mistake, he's shouting.

"Your O.k.! Thank God! I was so Worried bout you! If something bad were to happen to you I don't know what I would do!" he shouts.

I hold the phone away from my ear.

"Listen Daniel, I'm sorry but you need to stop calling and texting me. Your like a stalker." I calmly said to him.

"Well, if I'm a stalker I'm a stalker that loves you!….." he starts off on a rant.

I hang up.-------------Edward's point of view.-------------She stomps off from the window, seriously mad.

She opens another box and grabs a journal from it.

She hugs the journal.

I'll have to find out what's in it that's worth hugging, I think.

There I go again, I truly do sound and act like a stalker.

Fine, I Edward Cullen will try to not act like a stalker anymore.

Try.

I keep watching her though.

She sets it down on the dresser and grabs some books out of it next.

"I'm sorry Stephenie Meyer, Everyone in the books and most of all, I'm sorry to all the Twilighters all over the world." she whispers.

Who is Stephenie Meyer? What are Twilighters? I wonder and why is she saying sorry to them?.

She shoves the books under her bed. This girl is so strange sometimes…

Next she throws away some dead flowers and right after that her phone rings.

I hear a teenage boy shouting on the other line.

"Your O.k.! Thank God! I was so Worried bout you! If something bad were to happen to you I don't know what I would do!"

Strange.

"Listen Daniel, I'm sorry but you need to stop calling and texting me. Your like a stalker." I hear her say, as she rubs her face like it's killing her to not yell.

Poor Girl, she has 2 stalkers.

Me and whoever this Daniel happens to be.

"Listen Daniel, I'm sorry but you need to stop calling and texting me. Your like a stalker." she reapeats

"Well, if I'm a stalker I'm a stalker that loves you!….." he continues.

Love?! No, he can not love her, she is mine! I think then immediately stop.

She doesn't even know me yet!

She hangs up on him.

I smile, happy she dislikes him too.

-----------Nyala's point of view-----------

When I finished setting up all my stuff in my room I decided to go outside and look for Edward.

This will be fun, I thought, maybe I can scare him!

I try my best to walk silently in the woods but I kept stepping on stupid sticks, I swear the sticks are out to get me, I take a step and there's no stick there but the next thing I know, BOOM!, stick's there, I step on it.

Wait….I can levitate things! Boo Yah! Problem solved!

I concentrate with all my might, trying to do something I'm really sure how to do.

Hmm, nothing, maybe if I trip and Kyala picks me up then I don't tell it to set me down? I wonder, then decide it's my best shot so far.

I start running around like a maniac in the forest, trying to trip myself.

Just as I'm about to give up, I trip.

Kyala grabs me and I'm then floating in the air.

I don't say anything, and I just keep floating in midair.

The question now is how do I move around? I concentrate again and feel the wind rush by me.

I keep my eyes closed in concentration.

Suddenly, SMACK!

I levitate myself right into a tree.

I open my eyes, I'm still floating, just hugging a tree.

I let go and try to move back with my mind.

It works and my body gets pulled back a little by an imaginary force. Now lets see…

I make myself go high up in the trees, barley touching the branch.

I look down and around. Nothing. Hmm, I start speeding around the forest tops, looking down.

I finally see him, by my window ,looking in.!

I was right!

He is a stalker!

Wait till I tell Neela that Edward is a stalker!

I watch as he glances around, opens the window and swiftly gets in.

OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-------------------Edward's point of view.-----------------I waited at her window for 10 minutes after she left her room then decided she wouldn't be coming back in soon, so I might as well.

I glanced around, like a stalker would, I noted, opened it, then jumped in.

I quickly looked around the area and located the journal. I picked it up gently and opened it.

There were drawings, a lot of them. All signed, Nyala.

That's her name, I happily thought.

So unusual yet perfect for her.

I flipped through the drawings. They were very good, well I might have been biased but I still thought even Alice would appreciate them.

Maybe I could take one….Just to show her, I would immediately bring it back, I thought to myself.

Yes, just to show Alice. Maybe I could also copy it, so I would always have it, technically.

I quickly grabbed it, picked the picture I liked best and took it out.

I set the book back down and jumped back out the window, carefully holding it. I ran to the forest and then to my house.

"Edward! Let me see it!" Alice whined, having saw I would show her something.

She skipped over to me, dragging Jasper along .

He gave me look, then thought to me, "Why are you so happy? I've never felt you like this before, it's almost like….Love?!" I ignored him and proudly showed Alice Nyala's drawing and how beautifully done it was.

She beamed up at me.

"Am I being biased or is it not done perfectly?" I asked.

"No, your right, it is pretty" she grabs it from my hands, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Alice! Give it back! Don't ruin it! " I shouted at her.

She simply hands it back, no arguing, I hear her thoughts as she hides something from me.

I glare and hold the picture close to me. "May I use your copier?' I ask.

"Of course" she smiles at me.

I walks over to her office room and carefully copy the picture. 1...2.….3... Just in case.

"Edward!" I her Alice shout.

I run down the stairs and over to her. "Don't…Go…..There.." she whispers, her eyes on something far away. I watch the vision in her head.

Me and a……..…human…Nyala…Both of us in her room…Standing there…The rooms so close though,….. her scent…so strong…I can't stop…… I jump at her.

" I… I won't" I whisper.

"I'll go for you. I know where her home is." Alice blinks and offers.

"O.K." I mumble and hand her the original copy, remembering Nyala's powering scent, and how I smelled she had been in her room…

How mouthwatering it is…The monster in me saying attack. I can't go back there or I'll kill her, I realize.

"Jasper, I'm going to Alaska, to visit the Denali's" I mutter and before he can answer I run to my Volvo, get in and drive off.-------------Nyala's point of view---------------I quickly get down from my spot high up in the air and race to my room as soon s the culprit leaves with something in his hand.

I open my door and notice my Drawing Journal open.

I race over and flip through it.

The only picture missing is the girl I drew, the one standing in the forest alone, crying. I hadn't based it off of Bella, but myself for some reason.

He took it! I thought angrily, how dare he!

I glare at the page without my picture.

Stupid, stalking, vampire!

Man, this Edward is different than the one in the book.------------Ready….for Alice's Point of view!???!!!--------As the vision came everything around me slowly blacked out.

I watched in terror as Edward was in a room with a human girl, and he jumped at her.

No! "Edward!" I screamed .

That girl was Nyala, the one I had seen moving to Forks, the one Edward cared about, the one that would soon be my very best friend.

I heard Edward run down the stairs, but my vision was still going on, I hid the rest from him, it was too painful ,even for me.

I watched as he jumped, growled low in his chest, bit her, she cried out in pain, but he was too far gone, he couldn't stop, he just kept drinking.

I blinked as the vision came to an end.

"Don't….Go…..There" I whispered.

"I…I won't" he said.

"I'll go for you. I know where her home is." I offered.

I will not let him go there, ever again alone. He hadn't killed her the first time because he had been too interested ,he had been too mesmerized by her that her scent hadn't fully hit him.

I knew if he were to go again that this time he would kill.

"O.K." he mumbled. I got up, took the original picture from him and started to run for her house.

I felt another vision come.

Edward going to Alaska for the night, he would come back for school the next day though. He prayed he wouldn't have any classes with her, yet he also wished he had every class with her.

I kept running. As I got close to the Treaty Line I was amazed at how close he had risked to get close to her.

He had even passed the Treaty Line by a few feet when he had entered her room.

When I got in through the window I smelled the disgusting scent of the wolves, and then I smelled Edward , Jasper, and Carlisle.

I remember Jasper telling me she was attacked by a nomad and he had helped save her, and that he thought she knew more than she let on, he thought she might even know about the existence of vampires.

We had agreed not to let anyone know, even Carlisle agreed we shouldn't let the rest of our family know that a human might know something.

I quickly found her journal that held her pictures, I smelled her scent, she had touched this very recently, one or two minutes ago.

She did smell good, like….freesia, of course I didn't feel the need to kill her, but I understood how Edward might.

I set the picture in it then closed it. Another vision came just then.

Me and her, both at lunch, sitting together sometime, I wasn't sitting with my family. Edward.….He had asked me to….watch her….so he couldn't harm her, I agree, then I sit with her.

She's so funny and nice.. I think as I watch myself laugh at something she said.

We'll be very good friends.

My family listens to what we talk about from their table across the room, they are mesmerized by her too, except Rose, who dislikes her very much for some reason.

Emmett. He comes over..!

What?! I think, worried he might attack.

But wait, he doesn't….He wanted to talk to her, it seems they both like Sport and games…

They get along fine too, because they had met earlier, it was when we were playing Truth or Dare, him and Jasper had met her along side the road twice.

The vision comes to an end.

Wow.

I blink, then quickly get out of her house. I jump through the windows an go to the forest.

It seems Nyala will be a big pert of our family now, she has caught all of our attention's, except Rose.

Yes, but soon Rose will catch the Nyala faze too, it seems like no human,werewolf or vampire can resist her charm……


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I walked out of my room, totally annoyed by stupid vamps enough for one day.

I mean, no offense to any vampire lovers out there, Yeah Leeches are O.K. once in a while, and the rest of the Cullen Family seems nice enough, it's just Edward.

Grrrr.

I walked over to my mom and took her cup of coffee /cappuccino from her.

"Hey! was drinking that" she muttered, smiling.

"Well too bad, it's mine now" I said and took a big gulp.

"Who got you mad?" she asked and walked over to the coffee maker to make another pot.

"Edward Cullen" I said, knowing she'd think I was joking, even though I was dead serious.

(Pun intended)

"I'm going to pretend your not insane" she said ,laughing.

Oh, wonderful, now I'm insane just because Edward Cullen is a stalker and took one of favorite drawings?

"When's the bonfire tonight?' I mumbled, an started walking towards the door.

"It's at 7:15, don't leave my cup lying around anywhere" she added.

"Yeah mom, I'm gonna leave it out by the beach so any stray werewolves can drink it." I said and walked out the door.

"La, I hate vampires, la, la la, Edward is a stalker ,la ,la la, Jasper is O.K. cause he saved me, la la la, Yeah, la la la, wolves rock, vamps suck, la la la" I sang to myself

Hm, maybe Mom is right. I am insane.

Cooooool.

I smiled at nothing in particular, like a crazy person does.

When I got to the beach, I took one last big gulp of drink and then set the cup down.

For the stray werewolves of course.

I started skipping around, humming my new song to myself.

I closed my eyes and just danced on the beach.

After 5 minutes of that, that's when things got crazy.

I started picking up rocks, and drawing smiley faces on them with my black Sharpie.

I named each one after a Pack member .

I set them down in a row next to a dead log, washed up on the shore .

I decided to put on a show.

I was going to attempt every gymnastic act I had performed in Kindergarten.

I first somersaulted.

Then applauded my self.

I did a few cartwheels ,even though it hurt my hand a little bit because of the scratches.

I got bored of the gymnastics soon after wards and grabbed some new rocks.

I named one Laurent , another one was Victoria and the last was James.

I took Jake and Sam from my wolf pack of rocks and started attacking James and Victoria with them.

"Garrr!" I screamed, pretending Jake had just took a big hunk out of James leg.

I smiled when the rock died, even though I never knew rocks could die.

I threw the dead rock into the water..

"Victoriaaaaa" I said, drawing out the last 'a'.

"Time to die!" I said and threw the Sam rock at the Victoria rock.

I laughed evilly when they clashed.

I threw that dead rock into the water too.

"Hm .Laurent. I don't feel like going through the whole process of killing you so I'm just gonna throw you in the water" I said, happily and threw his rock into the water.

"Yay! We win!" I said and jumped around, holding the Wolf Pack of rocks, dancing too. Suddenly I felt a warm hand pick me up.

I giggled.

"Jake!" I said and turned around and hugged him.

"What's up?" I asked.

He smiled and laughed at me.

"I watched your little show, it was very…Entertaining." he said.

I laughed too, I must of totally lost it there for a few minutes.

"So, that's what you do when I'm not around? Kill rocks and throw them in the ocean? I didn't even know rocks could die" he laughed.

"I get bored." I said.

"I saw.." he said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, looking around.

"Come on you guys" He called into the woods .

The whole Pack came out, laughing hysterically .

"That was a awesome show!" Embry said, and hi-fived me.

I saw that even Sam was laughing.

I smiled.

"What ya wanna do?" I asked Jake practically hoping up and down.

"Actually, we just came to check on you, we went to your house but your mom said you took her coffee and headed towards the beach, she said we should check on you, said that caffeine makes you go a little crazy." Sam said.

I smiled and bounced even more, it was true, caffeine makes me go crazy.

"Well, let's go you guys, we'll see you at the bonfire Nyala" Sam said and waved the Pack towards the woods.

"Byeeeee You guyyyyyyyyyyyyyys!" I said, drawing out the words again.

They all laughed and waved bye then went in the woods. I smiled after them.

"Well Rock Wolf Pack, what shall we do next?" I asked, talking to Rocks.

Never a good sign.

"I got it! Let's call Neela and put her on Speaker Phone!" I exclaimed and pulled my phone out, sat down next to my rocks and dialed her number.

"Hello?' she asked, her voice echoing across the beach.

"Hi! It's me! I'm playing with my rock buddies!" I shouted to her.

"Oh God, Nyala ,have you had caffeine again?" she asked.

"Yep! I put on show for my rock buddies! It was awesome! I had Rock Jake and Rock Sam attack Rock, James, Vitoria and Laurent!." I said.

"Cool! Oh and hey, your mom called me, said a bear attacked you. True?" she asked. 'No, I have to tell you a secret!" I whispered into the phone.

"What is it?" she asked, whispering too.

"It was a vampire! O.K. it was about at 8:00 at night, a wolf howled in the distance, The Pack said they had to go, so I started walking home with Jake, but then another wolf howled, it was Sam again, Jake said he had to go now. So he left me and I started walking home alone. Suddenly a teenage's guys voice said, "Why are you out here all alone little girl? Don't you know it's not safe?" So I totally froze, terrified, suddenly he appeared in front to f me. It wasn't a Cullen, a nomad. I took a step away from him and he said, "Here, come to me and I won't let the monsters get you" I wanted to scream really bad but couldn't. He took another step towards me then, and then I could finally scream. I ran for the woods, which was really stupid of me, But anyway, I kept running but he just kept popping up in front of me, so when I finally got back out to the road, I tripped and my arm started bleeding. He came out of nowhere again and picked me up by the throat. I knew I was dead meat. I screamed a little but it was hard to breathe, so he dropped me, annoyed I was still conscious. When I landed I landed on a really sharp rock, so now I have a cut in my side. "Do you still think you'll survive? Do you still think someone will come and save you? Well, baby, I've got news for you,…….They won't" he said after he bent down next to me. "You won't live to see another hour if your lucky. I usually like to make it painless for my prey, because they're smart, the stay inside at night, they know something will get them if they don't. But you…No, you were walking right out in the open. Why? Did you think someone would help you if you got attacked.? Did you think I would let you go? And give up my food?"He said, laughing."

I remember each word he had said to me.

"You don't even know what is out here at night, you don't what I even am." he continued, so I totally got P.O. ed. I knew exactly what he was! So I told him I knew what he was, I told him he was a nomad, drank human blood, killed mercilessly. You know, the whole sha-bang. So then he got mad that I knew and asked me why I still came out here If I knew the risk, so I told him this reservation was home to a werewolf pack and down the road lived some vampires that didn't kill humans. He totally got pissed at me then and tried to kill me again, but Jasper came out of nowhere and saved me! It was so cool! And that's basically it" I said, finishing my story.

She didn't say anything for a while.

"Wow" she said after a minute.

I smiled, it was an awesome tale.

"So…Your O.K.? Other than on a caffeine high?" she finally asked.

"Yep! Just playing with my rock buddies until the bonfire tonight!" I said and hugged Rock Jacob.

"O.K…Well, I have to go, my mom needs me to clean my room, thanks for telling me the real story, bye" she said.

"Bye!" I said and clicked the phone off.

"Hmmm, what to do now Rock Pack….." I muttered and looked around.

"Lets go home Wolf Pack of Rocks" I said and gathered them all up and set them in my pockets, I kept the Jake and Leah ones out and held them.

I walked by my mom's cup and paused for a second.

Hmmm, fine, I'll be a good girl and bring it.

I picked up the cup and started walking back to the house.

I opened the door with my foot and dropped the cup in the sink and set my Rocks down on the table.

"What are they?" My mom asked, looking up from her book.

"My Wolf Pack of Rocks! " I said, proudly.

She stared at me, with a face I can't even begin to describe.

I smiled widely at her.

"Neela called and warned me you had lost it and were talking to rocks, but I didn't think your problem was this bad." she muttered, staring at me as I hugged the Jake rock.

"It should go away in a few hours" I muttered, not really caring.

"O.K. good, the bonfire is in a few hours and I need you……….under control of yourself and your actions." she said, choosing her words carefully .

I nodded and smiled. She smiled back, and evil twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, and I went in your room, to see if you had unpacked and I was wondering where you got that new necklace from" she added.

I turned back to her, about to head to the forest.

"New Necklace?' I asked.

"Yes, but not just one, there are two of them" she said, crinkling her eyes in confusion.

"I don't know, I'll go check" I said and walked to my room .

On my bed was a handmade necklace, woven carefully, with colors of the forest and beach. Blues, Browns, Blacks, Greens, Grays .It was beautiful.

I picked it up and felt it. I turned it over and saw the initials, N. B. My name. Nyala Bradley.

I looked it over again. Jake made it for me, I finally decided. I set my rocks down and tied it around my neck, like a choker.

I looked over at the mirror an smiled.

Then I saw it. A Cullen bracelet/ring.

It didn't look like any of the one in the movie had, same crest though, it was just in bracelet/ring form.

I gently picked it up and held it. It was made out of silver and the crest looked like old, relic metal.

It was awesome.**** I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but Alice left it for her, seeing she would be a part of the family soon, it was originally hers, but she wanted Nyala to have it.*****

I put it on my hand, the ring went on my middle finger and the bracelet connected to it by a metal chain . I put it on, even though it had probably come from my unwanted stalker.

I twisted my hand around ,admiring it.

Can't wear it to the bonfire though, I thought and took it off, setting it back on the dresser.

I picked up my rocks and walked back out to the kitchen.

"It was a present from Jake" I said and tilted my head up so she could see.

"Wow, isn't that cute?" she said. I smiled.

"Yep, it rocks!" I said, wondering if she was talking about the necklace itself and or how Jake gave it to me.

"Um. What are you wearing to the bonfire?" she asked, sounding awkward.

"Jeans and a t-shirt, duh" I said, not seeing where she was going with this topic of conversation.

She stared at me, disappointed in my answer.

"Well, I…kinda bought this…um…Dress…..for you…and I was kinda hoping you would wear it instead." she said, slowly.

I stared at her this time.

"Whyyyyyy?" I asked.

"I just want you to look nice, that's all" she said, shrugging, hoping I wouldn't ask any more questions and just wear it.

"Are you intending I don't look nice in a pair of jeans?' I asked.

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying you would look nicer." she said.

I glare at her, now seeing where this is going.

"Well, maybe I don't feel like wearing it. I never liked dresses much" I said, and stick up my nose, like royalty.

"Please! If you don't the plan is!…" she cuts herself off but that sentence is enough to prove my theory.

My mom wants me to look hot so Jacob would ask me out.

"Let me see the dress" I said, acting like I might wear it.

She jumps up and runs off to her room, where she must have been hiding it.

I sit down, holding my rocks, and stroking them like an evil professor.

She come back out, holding a bag. She pulls the dress out and I gasp.

It's strapless. Man, she's desperate.

It so cute though, dark blue with black swirly lines, not hippy though.

It's perfect.

I smile and grab it, knowing I'm giving into her plan.

But who cares?!

My mom just got me a brand new dress, that was probably expensive, just so I could look hotter for the perfect dream boy! I hold it and twirl around.

"It rocks mom!" I said, noticing I'm saying things 'rock' a lot today.

"Good" she said, smiling, evilly again.

I go into my room, quickly check for the stalker and then take off my clothes and put on the dress.

I look in the mirror and smile, it even goes with the necklace kind of.

It will go perfect with my black converse too! I suddenly think.

I grab my converse and put them on.

I. Totally. Rock.

Hmm, maybe some makeup too. I put on dark eye shadow, then black eyeliner.

Now I totally rock. I walk back out to the kitchen.

My mom grins, very satisfied.

"Well, now that that's done, I have to go over to Mr. Black's to help set up for the bonfire, be there in exactly 1 hour." she said and walks out.

What to do now? I wonder.

Oh yeah! I was going to go in the woods to look for my stalker!

I walk out the door with a purpose.

If I fly it will go faster. I start running around in the woods like and idiot so I can trip .

I'll have to find a way so I don't have to trip myself.

Suddenly I'm up in the air, without even tripping. Yah! I look down to the ground and start zooming around, searching.

After 10 minutes of flying, almost hitting trees, and running into a hawk by accident , I'm about to give up when I see Alice.

Skipping around. Singing to her self.

I freeze in the air, watch and listen.

"New family member coming.

Never seen Edward feel this something.

I can't wait until school .

Nyala's so cool!

Edward will find love, just cause.

They are meant to be, I have seen.

She will turn, for the better.

Maybe Edward will send her a love letter!

New family member coming……

I have never seen Edward feel this something."

I smile, she's so funny.

Edward in love?

Only with Bella! Oh…..Crap..…I suddenly remember. ……..Bella's not here…….I am instead.

No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I have given her a gift .

I hope she will like it.

The bracelet has the crest.

She gets it because now she deserves only the best .

Cause when you're a Cullen the best is what you get!"

she continues.

Alice gave me that Cullen crest .

What does she mean I will be a Cullen?

Does she think I'll fall in love with Edward?!

Like he supposedly has with me?!

No! I'm not a Cullen!

I turn around and fly out of there.


	9. Chapter 9

I went back down to the ground when I got out of the forest. "Ahhhh!" I screamed my frustration. I looked inside the house door quick and saw it was time to go to the bonfire. I looked down at myself to check for any twigs or anything.

I kinda hit a tree on the way back. Good, nothing .

I started the 80 feet walk to Jake's house. They were on the other side near the shed .As I turned the corner someone grabbed me, blindfolded me, then laughed.

It was Quil, and…..someone else.

I squirmed around. "Quil!" I said He laughed again.

I felt him jog over to somewhere. He gently set me down, but kept a hold of my wrist so I couldn't take off the blindfold.

"Dude, come on!" I said.

I heard other people laugh. 3 ladies and the rest of the Pack.

I squirmed around more. "O.K., if someone doesn't take this blindfold off of me I'm gonna kick someone!" I threatened.

They all laughed and I felt another pack member pick me up.

I squirmed around.

"Violent little are we?' Jake whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "Yes, I am." I said.

"Well, in that case I really don't feel like getting kicked by you, so here," he said and took off the blindfold.

The whole Pack was sitting by a fire, and Emily and that Caroline girl was sitting next to her. My mom was sitting on a bench near a table. Billy was sitting in his wheel chair. They all smiled at me.

"Hey Jake? Can I get down?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Let me see,…. nah" he said. I glared at him.

He laughed and set me down on a little stump. All of the Pack's eyes widened as they got full view of my dress.

I smiled. Emily winked at me. "Nice" she mouthed. I laughed and so did Caroline.

"Oh, and Nyala this is Caroline, she won't be going to Forks High School but she lives right down the road from you. She's my 3rd cousin." Emily said. I smiled and shook hands with Caroline. She had long, light brown hair and the same copper skin as the others did.

"Hey Caroline. I have a question, have they pushed you off a cliff yet?" I asked, smiling. She laughed. "No, not yet, and I do so hope I won't ever get that privilege." she said in a prim and proper voice.

We laughed. I felt Jake touch my necklace. I felt his warm hand slide onto my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes. "Hi" I said.

"Hi" he said.

I laughed. "You like it?' he asked.

"Yeah, other than you going into my room like a stalker it rocks!" I enthused.

He laughed. "Sorry"

"It's O.K." I said. I saw my mom out of the corner of my eye smiling .

Hmm, I don't want to go out with Jake yet… I stood up and walked over to where Sam, Emily and Caroline were sitting. I sat right in the middle of Sam and Emily.

Hmm, Leah must already be heart broken, I realize, If Sam and Emily are together.

She never hangs out with the Pack, I guess. Emily and Sam laugh.

"Mind if I sit here?' I ask.

"No, go right ahead" Sam said, smirking. I smiled.

"Why thank you" I said.

I saw my moms face fall, she was probably hoping I would stay near Jake. I looked over at Jake, he was watching me, smiling.

"Oh, You don't want to sit with me?' he asked in a little kids voice, giving me a pout. "Aww, I'm sorry Jake, here" I said and got up and walked over to him. I started to sit down but then stood up and sat near Quil and Paul.

Everyone laughed. "Well, if you won't sit here by your own will, I guess I'll just have to take you by force. Guys?" Jake said, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

The rest of the Pack stood up and towered over me. I stared up at them and smiled. I bolted from my seat over towards my house.

I heard them run after me. I kept running, knowing they would eventually get me. I mean, they are werewolves.

Oh, that's funny, I email someone and say , "I got chased by werewolves."

Nice. I laughed.

Just then Jake got his hands around my waist. I squealed and tried to run. "Emily, Caroline! Help!" I said.

"Sam!" Emily called.

Sam turned and ran off towards her. She shrugged. "Sorry, I only have control over one" she said. "I don't have control over any of them" Caroline said, laughing.

"Do they always do this with you?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Jake held me close to him .Laughing evilly. I glared.

"Muahaha, I have the princess!" he said. I tired to squirm out of his evil clutches. "Mom?!" I asked, knowing she wouldn't help me at all. She smiled at me.

Jake hugged me tight. I smelled his forest-y , wood-syiness. I smiled at little.

He twirled me around and I laughed.

"Fine Fine! I'll sit by you!" I said.

"Yay!" he cheered , then walked back over and sat me down on the stump.

He sat right next to me on the ground since there wasn't a stump there.

"Dude, your sitting on the ground" I stated.

"Dude-ett. I know" he laughed.

"Well, sit on something else!" I said, feeling bad for him.

"O.k….." he said .He stood up, walked to the woods, and a few seconds later came back with a stone.

He set it down next to me then sat on it. I stared at him, my arms crossed. He smiled. Everyone laughed.

"O.k., I'll make you a deal. You stand up. I sit on that and then you sit on me." he said. I glared. He stood up, picked me up with his hands, sat down and then sat me down on him. I squirmed around.

"Let me off!" I said. He just pulled me closer, hugging me.

Everyone laughed again. I pried at his fingers but they didn't budge. I gave up. Whatever. He smiled, having won this fight.

"Food!" Billy called, having gone to the table and set up stuff with my mom. Jake stood up, still holding me .He slung me over his shoulder.

"Hey! I want food too!" I complained.

He just laughed and got his food .Which was a ton.

Emily and Caroline were standing behind him. I grunted and crossed my arms. They laughed.

I started swing my legs against Jake's stomach. He laughed. "I don't even feel that" he said. I groaned.

"Why are you being mean and depriving me of food?" I asked. He laughed. "I don't know"

"Meaner" I mumbled.

"Did you just call me meaner?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"Man, you got a little attitude there today" he said.

"No, I just dislike it when people steal my food or don't give me any" I said.

He walked back over to the stump and sat down, putting me upright again. I snuck my hand over to grab some of his chips .He didn't notice, he was too busy eating.

I threw the chips in my mouth and happily munched away. "Did you just steal some of my chips?" he asked, three seconds later.

I shook my head no. Mom and Emily laughed. He gave me a stare.

I just looked him in the eyes, not saying anything, putting on my innocent act.

He turned away, back to eating .I quickly grabbed one of his hamburgers.

This time his head snapped over in my direction .I quickly took a big bite of it .Ha, he couldn't eat it now! He glared at me, smiling .I smiled and chewed the burger.

He took it from my hands. He took big bite of it.

"Ewwww" I said, my nose crinkling. "That's gross" I said.

He just smiled and finished the whole burger before my eyes. I glared.

This process continued for another 10 minutes, I would get something to eat from his plate, he would take it and eat it after I already took a bite.

Finally Sam broke us up and gave me a plate of ,since Jacob had been holding me, not letting go ,so even if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able to get up and get a plate of my own. I quickly devoured the meal before Jake could take any.

Jake smiled t me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Billy watching us, smiling, just like my mom. He was part of the plan too! Ughh. I sat there, totally mad.

Jake noticed my mood change. "What?" he whispered in my ear .It tickled.

"Notin." I said and turned my face away from him.

He laughed. "O.K….." he suddenly jumped up ,keeping hold of me.

"Hey!" I said. He ran over to the cliffs edge. I clung to his shoulders. "Jake, no" I said. "Woohoo! Cliff diving!" I heard Quil shout.

The whole Pack except Sam ran over to us. I kept clinging to Jake, he kept a hold of me, his arm under my legs, holding me up. He smiled.

"Ready?' he asked. "No!" I said. He laughed and catapulted us off the cliff.

I screamed and watched the rest of them fall down around us, all laughing like maniacs of course. Suddenly Jake let go of me. I screamed again.

He smiled and did a flip in the air. I laughed a little. This cliff was higher up than the others, probably the highest up. I had about 10 seconds before impact with the water. I did a flip in the air too. "Woohooo!" I shouted.

We all hit the water then. I felt Jake grab me around the waist under the water and help me up to the surface. I laughed as soon as I took a breath. He laughed too. I started to swim over to Jake to climb on his back so I wouldn't have to swim back, but I felt some one grab me from behind.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I turned around to see Quil and Embry, holding me. "We have the princess! …Once again! Ha ha Prince Jake, we have stolen her!" Quil laughed.

They started swimming away from Jake. "Jake!" I shouted.

He smiled and swam after us. As soon as Quil and Embry hit the beach they ran for it. I was laughing the entire time, not even looking behind us to see if Jacob was catching up yet. They ran back up the road and over to the bonfire.

"Emily! Caroline!" I screamed. They smiled. Just then Jake tackled Quil and Embry. He jumped up and caught me before I could hit the ground.

He held me and ran to his garage I remember from the books.

Once inside he took a cover off a shiny, black motorcycle. He grabbed two helmets and tossed one to me. I was frozen .Motorcycles.

Oh God….. He grabbed the helmet from me and put it on my head then put me on the seat behind him. I held onto his waist for dear life.

He revved the motorcycle, the engine growled. And we zoomed out of there, like,…. a bat out of hell to tell you the truth. I looked behind us to see Quil and Embry running after us. I laughed, Jake made the bike go faster and we hit the dirt road .

We sped down the road and after 2 minutes stopped. He got off the bike and took his helmet off. He picked me up and set me on my feet. I took off the helmet and shook out my hair. He smiled.

"They should have given up by now. Ready to go back?" he asked. I nodded. He put my helmet back on and got on. I got on behind him and held on for dear life. Again. Motorcycles scare the crap out of me.

He zoomed back down the road at, I was guessing, about 80 miles an hour. When we got back to the bonfire he slowed to a stop and stood up, he helped me off and pushed the bike in the shed again. I took off my helmet and handed it to him. He put it, with his, in the shed. We walked back over to the bonfire, which actually glowed in the night.

Which it was now, the stars shined brightly above us. He sat down on the stump and I sat on his lap voluntarily.

He smiled. I watched as our parents exchanged smiles. I felt my dress dripping water onto Jake, even though he wouldn't notice, he was soaked too.

We all sat and watched the flames for who knows how long. I eventually started drifting in and out of consciousness.

All I know is that my head eventually ended up on Jacob's shoulder. I saw the others leave. Caroline, Emily, The rest of the Pack. Except mom, Billy ,Jake and me.

Mom and Billy took car of the food and stuff while me and Jake watched the fire, well technically I didn't, I was half asleep, and Jake he might have been looking at me, I'm not sure.

When they finished they spoke to each other in whispers and slowly backed away from us.

Jake shifted a little and I lifted my head. "Hey" I mumbled.

"Hey" he laughed little. "Ready for me to take you back to your house?' he asked.

I nodded. He stood up and carried me to my doorstep. I wonder where Billy and my mom are hiding….

"Here, stand up for just a second" he said and gently set me on my feet, not letting go of me completely because I might fall over.

I looked up into his eyes, wondering why he wanted me to stand up.

He bent his head down to my face and…….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Whoa, whoa , wait just a second here. I might be half asleep but that doesn't mean I didn't know what he was about to do.

To kiss or not to kiss? I wondered to myself.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

I didn't get a chance to decide which one.

His lips gently touched mine.

He held me right next to him, I hugged him back.

. They were warm, just like the rest of him. I didn't do anything, I just sorta stood there, in shock.

His hand went up to my hair, he stroked it. He pulled his face away for a breath.

I took a breath. He pulled me back into a hug.

"I love you" he whispered to me.

I didn't respond. I didn't know if I loved him yet. After a minute he let me go and opened the house door for me.

"Night" he said and kissed the top of my head. "Night Jake" I said.

He shut the door behind me and I turned to watch him walk to his house.

I could tell he was smiling. I smiled at little too.

I just kissed Jacob Black, how many girls want to say they've done that?

I turned on the kitchen light and walked to my room. I took off my still wet converse and fell onto the bed, tired.

I smiled at the days events, it was so crazy.

I fell into un consciousness.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I woke up to see the sky dark, and raining. I smiled.

I got up out of bed and searched through my dresser. Hmmm.

Ah hah! I took off the dress and pulled on my Linkin Park shirt. I love that band.

I pulled on some jeans too. I opened my door and walked into the kitchen. I froze in the door way.

Alice Cullen sat there, in chair, next to my mom, laughing.

She turned to face me, smiling. "Hi Nyala! I'm Alice Cullen and I was assigned to be your guide for the day at school!" she chirped then jumped up and hugged me."Oooh! Linkin Park! I like their music too!" she enthused.

I stared at her for a second. "Oh. Um, hi Alice, nice to meet you" I said.

"Ready to go?!" she asked, bouncing up and down in place.

"Um, sure, just a sec" I said.

I had totally forgot I had school today.

Why is Alice Cullen in my house?

I went to my room and grabbed my converse and quickly put them on, combed through my hair quick and I was about to put on makeup but suddenly Alice popped up behind me.

"Here, what color eyes shadow?" she asked.

"Um. Black" I said.

"K! Close your eyes" she said. I did and she quickly put it on for me.

"Eye liner?' she asked.

I nodded, not really sure if I should trust her with makeup and my eyes closed.

"Tada! Can I do your hair?!" she asked, hoping up and down.

"Sure..…" I said and handed her a brush.

I felt her cold hands brush through my hair quick, then she uses the comb for literally 5 seconds and then sets it down.

I look in the mirror and smile. She did a rockin job.

"Ready to go?!" she ask. Before I can answer she grabs my arms and pulls me back into the kitchen.

"Bye mom" I Said as Alice dragged me outside.

Suddenly Alice freezes and I faintly her growl. I look up to see Jake standing there, shaking.

"What are you doing on our land?" he growls.

"I asked for permission from Sam, he agreed," she said. "I'm taking Nyala to school. I'm her guide for the school day." she adds.

He looks over to me.

I nod helplessly.

"I will take her instead." Jacob said. "No, It's my job for the day, you can take her tomorrow unless she wishes to go with me again." Alice moves so she's standing in front of me, guarding me, like Jake is dangerous.

Which he could be if he wanted.

He glares at Alice, but she doesn't back down.

"Fine" he grumbles and moves out of our way. Alice pulls me to the car.

Jake grabs my arm for a second.

"If anything happens to you, call" he whispers in my ear. I nod.

Alice wouldn't hurt me though.

I get in the passenger set of Alice's yellow porche. She turns on the car and hit's the gas. I quickly put on my seatbelt.

"So, Nyala..Is he your boyfriend..?" Alice slowly ask, looking like she hopes it's a no. "Well, not exactly, I guess" I said.

She smiles, then quickly hides it.

"You'lll love the High School! It's fun! You'll get to meet my family too! Jasper is my boyfriend. Rosalie is blond and she's with Emmett, he's tall and has big muscles. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is our foster Dad and he's married to Esme. You've already met him, Jasper and Emmett right?" she ask.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen helped me when I got attacked by a bear and Emmett and Jasper I met when they were walking down the road." I said.

Technically I've met them all, in theory.

She smiled.

"Good! Now, I have your schedule with me .Ours are exactly the same except for 7th period Biology. I don't have that one with you. But that's O.K.! You have it my brother. Edward. I forgot to mention him earlier. Sorry!"

Wow, she's so hyper…..---------------------------Alice's Point of view.-------------------------When I got home I heard Carlisle talking on the phone to some lady from the school. "Alice!" he called.

"Yes?!" I said and ran over to him, he was sitting in the living room.

"Here," he said and handed me the phone.

"Hello Alice, we chose you to help guide our new student Nyala Bradley around school today. She's very advanced and is in all of you classes except 7th period Biology. You don't have that one with her. Here's her address. It's….."

I had a vision of the rest of what she would say.

"O.K.! Awesome! Thank you so very much!" I said when she finished.

How lucky is that?! I even have classes with her!

But wait, her home is over the Treaty Line.

I'll have to call Sam and ask him if it's O.k. I dialed Emily, his fiancé's house number. He should be there.

"Hello?' He asked when he picked up.

"Hello Sam, this is Alice Cullen. I've been assigned to guide a student at Forks High today, Her name is Nyala Bradley and she lives on your side of the reservation. I was wondering If I could cross it? It will only be for school purposes, I promise." I said. "Hmm. Fine leech. Only for school reasons though, and I swear if you hurt her your whole family is dead. Jacob Black is one of my Pack members and he's very close to her, so don't you dare hurt her." he growled.

I smiled.

"Thank you so much Sam! I swear on my grave I won't hurt her!" I said.

He laughed.

"On you grave? Man, you bloodsuckers have a sick sense of humor." He said and hung up.

I laughed and smiled.

"Yay! I get to escort a new student around school today! It's Nyala, the girl you treated for the vampire attack" I said, jumping around.

Carlisle laughed.

"Calm down Alice. And Sam's right don't hurt her, or do anything abnormal, act human especially today. She's already been attacked. If you do something else, it will just give her more reason for suspicion."

I nodded and skipped up the stairs to tell Jasper.

"Jasper! Jasper! Jasper !Guess What!? Guess What?! Guess What?!" I sang.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alice drives so fast I was tempted to open the door and jump.

I mean, Kyala would have grabbed me right? I wouldn't have died…Or been seriously injured, I think. As soon as she pulled in the parking lot and chose a spot I opened the door and got out as fast as possible.

"I don't drive that fast, your just being dramatic" she said, skipping around in a circle.

I smiled. "Or is it the other way around?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

She stopped and stared at me for a second, not comprehending, then she broke out laughing.

"Good one" she said, between giggles I looked around and noticed people stopping and staring at me.

Oh Joy.

Alice grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the school doors, sensing my discomfort. "It'll be O.K. They just aren't used to new people here, They'll get over it" Alice whispered to me. I nodded and tired to relax.

"Nyala!" We both heard Mike Newton call over from behind us a few 100 feet.

"Don't turn! Pretend you didn't hear him!" I whispered urgently to Alice before she could turn to face him. She laughed, and it sounded like bells. "I don't really like him either" she said. I smiled.

We walked into the school and she showed me to my locker. It was number 530, her's was number 400. "You don't need anything today, because your new .Just sit somewhere in the classroom, I can't sit with you because I'm already assigned to sit with Jasper or someone else .Sorry" she said.

"It's O.K." I said. She showed me to the first class. Spanish. Ughhh.I knew how to speak the language but that didn't mean I liked it. Alice laughed at the look on my face. As we entered the room Jasper suddenly appeared right next to Alice. She hugged him. "Hey Jasper" I said.

"Hello Nyala" he said and smiled a little. Oh My God .did The Jasper Whitlock Hale just smile?! It's a miracle .My life is now complete that I've seen Jasper smile.

"Well, you can sit…..Here!" Alice looks around the classroom then points to a desk in the middle. "O.k. Thanks Alice, nice seeing you again Jasper" I said and go to the desk and sit down. The teacher walks in just then. She's tall, tan-ish and is wearing designer clothes. I notice her eyes are red. Hmm.

"Hola, classes!" she said. " Hola, Senora" we all say. I said it automatically, I'm use to calling my old Spanish teacher Senora too.

"Well, I see we have a new student, please come to the front and say anything you can in Spanish, if you don't know anything that's fine, and then once she's done, classe, I have a story as to why my eyes are muy rojo"-----I'll translate the Spanish for you, because yes, I do know what I'm typing when I type in this Spanish!Hola -hello Senora-lady muy - very rojo- red classes- class-----I get up, blushing and walk to the front of the class, hoping I'm as good at Spanish as I think I am.

"Hola, me llamo Nyala Bradley, de donde eres Washington. Me gusta azul y negro. Me gusta perros. Soy alta, y simpatico .Tengo pelo negro . Gracias. " I said, really fast, using my best accent that I use to impress teachers.----This is what she said-- Hello, my name is Nyala Bradley .I'm from Washington. I like Blue and black. I like dogs .I'm tall and nice .I have black hair.. Thank you.----Everyone stares at me, even Alice and Jasper. All of them have their mouths open. I blush even more. "Excellente! Muy bueno!" The teacher praises me.

"That was amazing. You know even more than I have taught this class so far. I will count on you for helping me." she then whispers in my ear. I nod.

"Gracias Senora" I said and quickly walk to my seat.

"Wow, that rocked!" Alice whispered to me. I nod a thanks.

"O.K. So I guess your wondering why my eyes are red. So I woke up this morning and my cat wasn't inside so I started crying, thinking it got out and got hit or attacked or something. So… I walked down the street at 6 in the morning calling, Gato! Gato! Gatoooo!!!!!" The teacher said.

I laughed, She named her cat, cat in Spanish, Senora looked over at me, smiling.

"Senora, why did you name your cat ,cat in Spanish?" I asked, clueing in everyone else that's what she did and that's what gato meant, cat. Alice and Jasper probably already knew though.

They were giggling. Everyone else got it just then and they started laughing.

"It's very original" Senora told me, winking. Class went by fast, partly because I knew more than everyone else except Alice and Jasper, who probably knew a ton but didn't let it on.

Heck, they probably knew even more than the teacher did. Senora was a hysterical teacher, she sang in a horrible voice, talked to herself and liked playing the games she has us play.

As we walked out of the class Alice suddenly froze, her eyes going wide. "Alice? Alice?!" I asked, shaking her. Please let her be having a vision!

She shook her head suddenly, her eyes refocusing.

"Um. Lets go this way to English" she quickly said, looked down the hall and dragged me up the stairs. "O.K…" I said, puzzled. Alice kept looking behind us, looking for someone I was guessing. We took a long way around the school to get to, English, Alice had told me.

As we got to the door Alice pushed me inside. "I'll be back in a few minutes. O.k.?" she asked, but didn't give me time to answer. She shut the door behind me , with her outside it. I looked through the window at her.

Suddenly Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie appeared next to her. None of them noticed me, which was good because even if one of them saw me I wouldn't be able to move, I was blinded by Rosalie's perfection. It hurt to look at her for more than 1 minute. I turned to try and watch Alice instead.

She was jumping around, moving her arms around excitedly, but not in the good excited way, more like panic.

Rosalie's hand flew to her mouth at something Alice had said.

"No! That moron will not ruin it! We just moved here! I'm not moving away!" Rosalie said, I could only hear it because she was closest to the door and was kinda shouting.

Jasper stared at her for a second and suddenly her whole body relaxed. "Jasper! I don't need your help!" she said, mad at him, but unable to get fully mad.

Alice said more to them. They all nodded and then the others went away. It looked like they just vanished in midair.

I quickly turned away from the door, acting like I hadn't been listening in. Alice skipped through the door, smiling. "Here, I don't have this class with Jasper so you can sit next to me." she said and pulled me along to a set of seats. "O.k." I said.

"This is English class!" she grandly said, motioning her arms out wide. I smiled.

"The teacher is Miss .Grifa. She's the best teacher out of them all!" she said. I nodded. Alice then started talking at a really fast rate and I couldn't understand a word she said.

So I just smiled at her.

Just then the teacher, I presumed, walked to the front of the class room. "Hey You guys. Welcome to English!" she said. "And you, Nyala! Welcome to our oh so grand school, where the lunches taste like dirt sometimes!" she said.

We all laughed.

"OK., so today ,we will not be eating dirt, I know, I know, I'm disappointed too. But! We will be doing something even better!" she said. We were all giggling.

"Wait for it, wait for it….We will be……reading! Woohoo! How about it? Huh? Huh? How cool is that?" she asked. We all stared at her, with blank faces. She laughed.

"I know, it's not fun, or as cool as eating dirt. But, the man has told me I need to teach more. Sorry. So here is the book we're reading." she passed out books called Hoot.

It had the picture of a small owl on the front. It looked good, to tell you the truth.

"I love this book!" Alice chirped to me. "I haven't read it before but it looks good" I said. "It is! It is It is!" Alice chimed.

We all started reading the first chapter. Time flew by and before I know it, the bell rings.

"Social Studies time!" Alice said. We both got up and Alice guided me to the Social Studies room, which was right across the hall. We entered and Alice showed me to a corner, a small table unlike the other desk. It had 4 seats.

"My sister Rosalie sits here with us" she said. Just then Rosalie came in and walked over to us. "Alice! Why Is she sitting here with us?' Rosalie hissed, not even acknowledging the fact that I heard every word she said.

"She's my buddy for the day and many more to come…If she wants.." Alice added at the end, frowning a little. "Hm" Rose said and sat down next to Alice.

I really don't feel like being on Barbie's bad side for the rest of my life….

"Hello Rosalie. I would just like to say I really like your shoes. Not that the rest of your gorgeous outfit isn't perfect though…." I said meekly. She nodded and stuck her nose up .

Too bad compliments didn't work.

Social Studies was boring. The only thing that kept me awake was Alice's constant "You can do it! Stay wake! You can do it! Stay awake! Go Nyala! Go Nyala!" When class finally ended Alice jumped up.

"Come on! Time for Study hall!" she sang. I nodded. Alice walked next to me down the hall to the next class room. A few people stopped us on the way and introduced themselves to me. I politely said Hello and introduced myself back. I noticed we hadn't seen Mike yet gain.

"Where's Mike?" I asked.

"I've been going different ways to the classes, ways that he doesn't take." She grinned evilly at me. I smiled back. She was so devious. "Do you need paper or anything? This class gets so boring sometimes." Alice said as we walked into the French room.

"Umm paper and a pencil?" I asked. She nodded and pulled out blank paper, with no lines and pencil, one of the expensive ones used for drawing. "Awesome….." I said.

She smiled and handed them to me. "Sit here" She commanded. I sat down at the desk and she pulled desk over next to mines. "I like drawing! Do you?!" she asked and sat down, pulling out pen and paper of her own. I nodded. "I absolutely love drawing!" I said.

"Awesome!" she sang. I began a new drawing. It started out a girl on the beach, but then I somehow managed to change it o a girl in the forest, alone.

"Wow! That rocks!" Alice said to me.

"Thanks, it was suppose to be a girl on the beach but I somehow turned it into this" I mumbled.

"Add the clothes and hair and details and stuff!" she enthused. I nodded and glanced over at her work. She was expertly drawing me, and some one else, she hadn't finished it yet but I was almost positive it was a guy. I went back to my work.

"What's next?" I asked Alice, 5 minutes before the bell was due to ring. "Lunch…I really want you to sit with us but…um….our table is full…… right now… maybe in a few weeks we'll be able to find anew one….so you can sit with us! But…..um until then you can't. Sorry" I could tell Alice was making it up as she went along. But why keep me away from them?

Who haven't I officially met yet that she wouldn't want to meet yet?

Edward!

Oh my God. He did!

That's why he followed me!

I'm his….La Tua Cantante…

Oh shit…..

"Um. O.k. I think I'll find Angela and sit with her, I went to her parents hotel to stay earlier this week." I said.. Alice nodded. "I seriously do want you to sit with us So BADLY!" Alice whined. I could tell she wasn't faking it. She did want me to sit with her, but couldn't let me sit there because of Edward.

She was probably hoping he'd be able to control himself in a few weeks. The bell rang just then. I caught a glance at Alice's picture before she put it away. It showed me and Edward, and in fancy script above it ,it said, "Soon"

Oh joy.

Alice the Matchmaker.

Wonderful.

I walked with Alice down the hall way to the lunch room. Before we entered we herd Mike call my name. "I have to go now, I'll meet you here after lunch" Alice said and smiled at me, then skipped off to find table for her and her family.

"Hey Mike" I muttered when he finally caught up to me.

"Hey Nyala! Do you want to sit at my table ?" he asked, grinning. "Sure, I'd love to" I said. He guided me to a table where, Jessica, Angela, and Tyler sat.

"Hey you guys this is Nyala Bradley!" Mike introduced me. "Hi!" Jessica said and stood up to shake my hand.

"Hey Nyala" Angela said. "Hello Angela" I said.

"You know each other?" Jessica asked. I nodded. "She stayed at my parents hotel with her mother" Angela said. "Cool! And by the way, my name is Jessica"

I smiled a little at her.

"I'm Tyler" Tyler stood up and said. I nodded. "Here, sit by me!" Jessica said. "How about we get lunch first?' Angela suggested.

Jessica nodded. I followed the two up to the lunch line. I got a tuna fish sandwich and milk. We walked back to the table and on the way I noticed all of the Cullens sitting as far away from the table I was going to be sitting at as possible. Alice smiled and waved at me. I smiled back.

I saw Edward, in between her and Emmett, staring at nothing in general, exaggerating his breathing.

I laughed a little. Acting a little too much human there, Eddy Boy.

It looks more like your hyperventilating. His head snapped up at the sound of my giggle.

He glared at me, with gold colored eyes. I immediately looked away.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" Jessica whispered to me as we sat down. I took quick peek up, through my hair. He was still glaring at me.

I put my head down again. "Stop looking at him!" I snarled.

She laughed a little but obeyed. It was just like Twilight all over again.

I ate my lunch with my head half down.

Might as well make my story ironic, I thought to myself.

"Who are the others? I know Alice." I asked. "They're the Cullens .Rosalie is the tall blond one, Emmett is the big ,muscular one, they're together. You know Alice and Jasper is her boyfriend, he's the tall one, the one who looks like he's in pain"

I giggled, just like the movie.

Jessica stared at me for moment.

"And there's Edward Cullen, the bronze haired one" . I looked over to the Cullen Table again. Alice had a hand on his shoulder and his hands were in fist on the table. "Don't get your hopes up. Apparently no one here is good enough for him" Jessica said.

I've always wanted to find out when Jessica asked him out.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it" I said She smiled, happy. I finished my lunch and listened to Mike talk non stop to me. Jessie glared at me the entire time for that.

When the bell rang we all got up. Alice skipped over to me with Jasper. "Ready for Family Consumer Science?' she asked. "I thought only 7th graders had that?" I said.

"Nope! We do too!" she sang. I groaned. Jasper chuckled.

"Alice, can I tell you something private?' I asked.

"Sure! Jasper, Shoo" she commanded him. He bowed and left the cafeteria.

"Your brother, Edward, kinda freaks me out" I said .She frowned.

"He's really nice once you get to know him! I mean really, he's a gentleman ,polite, sweet, funny!" she started a list of reasons why her brother was perfect .

This is part of the reason I kind of lost interest in him and I now like Jacob more.

He's perfect .Perfect gets boring.

I like to take risk, doing something crazy, have fun!

Perfection doesn't have fun.

He's too protective, I mean, sure, that's nice once in awhile, but if I were to date him I would never to get to see Jake and he'd probably buy me a house so I can move off of Werewolf land and onto "Safety" Where he could watch me through my window like a stalker, which technically, the Treaty Line hasn't stopped him so far.

So he already does stalk me!

I just tuned Alice out. We walked into FCS and sat down, apart from each other because Jasper was with Alice in here too.

I sat with Mike, who ,unfortunately ,was very excited by that fact.

Today we were making cake-thingy-mabobers.

I watched as Alice put some of the frosting on Jasper's nose. She laughed. He kept a straight face for 5 seconds, then smirked.

Mike tired to cover my face in frosting too, but I wasn't having that and kept dodging his attacks. We were laughing too.

That class went by in a flash and then Me and Alice had math.

Ughh.

I really can not describe my hatred for math, if Math was a person I would send them to the fiery pits of Volterra and let it be tortured by Jane .I would laugh while doing this action too.

I told Alice my plan.

She burst out laughing and so did Jasper, of course I didn't use Volterra or Jane in this scenario, I used Jessica instead.

I would send them to the fiery pits of Jessica's house and let it be tortured by her .

Jane and Jessica were about equal in scariness factors.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edwards' Point of viewI looked for her, knowing I shouldn't of even come to school today, let alone be looking for her. I searched and searched.

Ah! I finally found her, with Alice .That's right, Alice had been assigned as her helping guide. Alice had been very hyper and excited about that for some reason, a reason I couldn't pry of out of pixie head. All day long she had been singing stupid teen songs, to keep it away from me.

I listened, sadly as she sang something from Linkin Park.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there!_

_Become so tired so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

Oh yes, Numb. That's the song. Numb.

She had been singing a lot of Linkin Park recently, I wonder why.

I watched through Alice's eyes as she looked at Nyala's new drawing. It was beautiful. A girl alone in the woods. I looked for Alice's drawing. It was of me and…Nyala….The words, "Soon" were above it. Why that little, evil, pixie! What the hell had she seen?!

One minute she warns me not to go to Nyala's home, then next she's drawing pictures of Nyala and me together. 'Soon' I listened to her thoughts harder. There must be something!

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there!_

_Become so tired so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

_And I know._

_I may end up failing too!_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you!_

God, just more Linkin Park. Fine, be that way Alice.

I will find out soon though. No matter what you think or do. I shall find out the truth.

Just then the bell rang.

"Come on Edward." Emmett shoves me. I come out of my searching.

"I think Alice is trying to do something that has to do with the human girl, Nyala, and me." I muttered as we walked out of Spanish.

"Dude, your just being paranoid. Which reminds me…..

I'm freakin' out .It's like a poison in my brain.

It's like a fog that blurs the scene. I'm freakin' out. Every time I turn around ,Something don't feel right .

I might be paranoid.

I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split .Can someone stop the noise?

I don't know what it is ,but it just don't fit .I'm paranoid

.

Yeah!!!!"

Emmett starts singing that annoying song, "Paranoid" by the Jonas Brothers..

"Emmett! Shut up!" I whine, covering my ears, knowing I would still hear him 50 miles away. Everyone around us is laughing at him. He's smiling, having a grand old time embarrassing me.

I hurry to the lunch room.

Alice is already there, sitting at a new table, with the one less extra seat we use to have. I quickly walk over to her. "Tell me what it is your hiding or I'll kill you" I threaten

She smiles at me, then points down to a set of tables, as far from our table as possible.

Sitting there is Nyala.

I stare at her.

"What about her are you hiding? Did you do something to her?' I mutter, not looking away from her.

"No, I haven't done anything to her, unless you count putting makeup on her as doing something." She chirps. I turn and glare at her.

"The way you do, it does count. It's as close to murder as you could get without actually murdering." I mumble and sit down. She laughs.

I turn around in my seat to watch Nyala again. She's gotten up and is in line getting food. She gets a tuna fish sandwich and white milk. Just as she turns a wind so small she wouldn't even notice blows through the window.

I freeze, and stop breathing. Do not attack.

No matter what.

I glare at her .Alice waves to her.

If Nyala would have never moved here I wouldn't be dealing with this! Why did she disrupt my peaceful life? She immediately looks down as she meets my stare.

She blushes and quickly walks to her seat. I watch the blush in her cheeks. It adds color to her pale white skin. I see the blood flowing beneath the soft skin.

No, don't look for that! I yell at myself. I glance over at Alice and growl .

I hear someone giggle and my head snaps up. Nyala's staring at me, laughing for some reason .

Why can't I hear your thoughts?! I glared at her.

I look to Alice, she's writing something on a piece of paper .Humming it to her herself, but not thinking about it. I lean over and look at the paper .

I read it quickly.Just Friends. By the Jonas BrothersThere she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on

No

The truth is I've grown fond

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM

Just one word sentences

It's cool we're just friends

And if I had my way

We would talk and talk all day

YeahEveryone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how

We're gonna say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

As she walks down the aisle

I see all my friends smile

Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Keep on thinking

Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la

When we used to be just friends

(when we used to be)

La la la la

La la la la (yeah)

La la la la (yeah)

When we used to be just friends

"Alice" I warn, clenching my fist on the table.

She puts hand on my shoulder.

"You can't change what I see!

For I foresee you an her, both happy

.Together, forever and ever.

Don't try to change it

Sometimes the future is set in stone

So no matter what you do

You'll be together

Forever."

She sings to me.

Everyone at our table laughs. I grind my teeth and lay my head down on the table, taking deep breaths. It probably looked like I was hyperventilating or something.

I'm going to murder my sister.

One of these days, when Jasper isn't around.

"She's about to look over and Jessica is going to talk about us, act normal" Alice suddenly said. I lift up my head and shove a disgusting piece of carrot in my mouth. I almost gag.

Alice starts talking really fast about how she likes Nick the best out of the Jonas Brothers and she's just, "Burning Up" for him.

Jasper laughs.

Emmett starts talking about how he wants to play another game of Truth or Dare, but this time have Nyala come over and play too.

"What?!" I ask.

"You heard me brother. She rocks! Last night I was walking on the Treaty Line looking for that dang black bear, I look over and see her jumping off a cliff, with the Pack, laughing. Laughing! Dude! Laughing!" he exclaims.

I frown.

She could get herself seriously injured. I wonder if there's some way to make it illegal. And, wait, with the Pack?!

"With the Pack?!" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah! I told you, she's some crazy girl! Jumping off cliffs and hanging with a whole Pack of werewolves!" he said, smiling.

I groan.

She's going to get herself killed. Just then the bell rings. Alice jumps up and I watch as she races over to Nyala.

Alice was defiantly going faster than human pace, but Nyala wasn't taken by it, she just smiled.

Hmm, normal humans are frightened of our speed and such…Well, who ever said this girl was normal? Jasper calmly walks over, not breathing at all.

Nyala ask something of Alice and Alice shoos Jasper away. He walks over to the stairs, and starts up to Family Consumer Science.

Nyala whisper something.

I listen to Alice's thoughts._"Your brother, Edward, kinda freaks me out" Nyala whispers. _

I stare at her. I freak her out? Alice starts listing out reasons why Nyala should like me better, and why I shouldn't freak her out. I laugh a little.

Then freeze.

Alice is trying to ..no…she wouldn't. I try to get the thought out of my head but it won't leave .No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm going to murder her!

That pixie is trying to hook me up with Nyala!

I mean, no offense to Nyala or anything, she has a bell like laugh, a sweet smile, she's tolerant of Alice's hyperness and makeup issues, she has beautiful brown, or are they gold? Eyes , long silky black hair, but she's a human for God's sake!

No matter how much I may , dare I say it, like her, she's human and I'm so attracted to her blood that I almost kill her every time a wind blows by her. Not good or acceptable.

Even the thought of dating her is un acceptable. I still watched though, as she left with my adopted sister, up the stairs and into the FCS room. I quickly walked to Math. I sat down in my seat and watched. No, not the board or the teacher like I should have been doing, no , I, like a stalker, watched Nyala through Alice's, that foul Mike Newton's, and Jasper's eyes. I had to mainly watch out of Mike's eyes because he was sitting next to her.

I swear, if I ever got the chance that boy would die. He kept thinking about Nyala, about how pretty she was, which was practically an insult, she was gorgeous, about when he should ask her to the Forks Fall Dance .

Ugh, That is enough, I'm not listening to his thoughts anymore. I watched through Alice now.

Alice put a dot of the icing on Jasper's nose. She laughed and I heard Nyala laugh too. Her laugh was amazing.

I watched and growled low in my chest as Mike tried to put icing on Nyala' s nose too. She quickly dodged every attack he had, laughing.

It sounded like she was only doing this to be polite, and she truly hated him .

I wished for that.

Oh how I wished she hated him, and that inside, deep inside somewhere, she would rather have me sitting next to her.

I chuckled lightly to myself. That was a wish never to be granted.

I kept watching as Nyala tried to frost her cake in peace, but Mike kept trying to put frosting on her. She would be just about to put on a flower or some decoration on it and Mike would come over and she'd have to stop and dodge it. She was getting very angry with him.

I smiled.

I also felt bad for her though, she would probably make something very beautiful if Mike wasn't bothering her.

I was tempted to go up and there and shove him into a wall, then tell her, "Continue"

I wanted to see what kind of cake she was making.

The frosting was red and she somehow managed to make another frosting into black. She had fist covered the whole cake in black, then she was adding decorations in red.

The bell rang just then. I tuned out Alice's thoughts and started walking to the FCS class room. I stopped 25 feet from the door, and watched through Alice's thoughts as they all put their cakes in the fridges and walked out the door. Alice saw me and gave one quick nod. She guided Nyala the opposite direction of me. I walked down the rest of the way and entered the class room. As soon as I sat down I tuned into Alice's mind.

"_If math was a person I would send it to the fiery pits of Jessica's house and let Jessica torture it. I would laugh the whole time while it happened too." Nyala said. _Alice and Jasper laughed. _'She's funny too, Edward,' _Alice told me in her thoughts.

I smiled. I disliked math too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice walked me to Biology, the only class I didn't have with her. "See ya later!" she chirped and started walking down the hall, I went in the door, but just as I was shutting it, I saw Alice freeze in the middle of the hall way .

Hm, probably just a vision, nothing to worry about. I shut the door the whole way and walked over to the teacher to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Nyala Bradley, the new student here, where can I sit?" I asked him. I felt a fan behind his desk blow through my hair. It was a little cold.

"Oh, hello Nyala, the only seat left seems to be next to Mr. Cullen, he's right there" the teacher said and pointed down behind me. I turned and saw, who else?

Edward.

He was glaring at me, a hand over his mouth. I blushed. Stupid blood, why do you have to smell so good? I asked my body. I slowly walked over to Edward, completely afraid. I now knew how Bella truly felt. Sure, I knew why he was acting like this, but that didn't make it any less weird and scary. I mean, there was this guy I barely met, in the literal sense I had never MET him before, glaring at me like I had committed a crime. It would freak anyone out.

I sat down and watched as he inched slowly, trying not to let me on to it, away from me. I turned and ignored him.

Creepy…. I listened to hear if he was breathing ,he wasn't. This class will be SO much fun…

"O.k. class, today we're looking at different species of animals, and why they need to live in the certain habitat they do live in. Such as frogs. I want every single detail as to why certain types live where they do. Even if it's because of some gene on their DNA that causes them to automatically go there, I want to know about it. Choose an animal and start" The teacher commanded .

Hmm. Lets have some fun with Eddy Boy here….

"Can we have leeches as our animal?" I said, turning to Edward. He went wide eyed and then quickly hid his shock.

"Is that O.k.? I mean…. If you don't want to…" I said, going puppy eyes on him. He stared at me, his eyes going wide again, but not in shock this time. I titled my head to the side a little.

He nodded in agreement. I smiled at him. "O.k. you start" I said.

"I don't…..Know…..much…about…them" he said, not taking in any breaths.

. "I do. They suck blood" I said and flipped my hair to the side.

He stared at me, with a hilarious expression. I tried to contain giggles. He slowly picked up the paper on my side of the table the teacher had given us to use. I kept my body away from his hand. He picked up his pencil and started writing .

I looked at his writing .It was perfect of course.

"So since leeches need to suck blood, they need to live somewhere with plenty of animals and….humans." I said. He nodded and added it to the list.

"Swamps have cover so people and animals don't see them. Then when they go in, the leeches can grab on without anyone noticing." I continued. He wrote more.

"Anything else I forgot?" I asked. He shook his head no. "O.K.." I awkwardly said and turned away from him again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me, with a confused expression. I pretended I didn't see him.

"Hey Nyala, finished?' Mike asked, walking over to me from his seat.

"Yes" I said.

"Cool. So umm .I know you probably don't know about this but….um, there's this thing called Forks High Talent Show, and I was wondering if you'd like….To um, sing with me at it?" He asked.

"When is it?" I asked. "2 weeks" he said.

"I'll have to ask my mom and stuff, you know……Maybe you should ask Jessica if she'd like to sing something with you .I'm sure she'd love it." I said.

"Oh. Um. O.K.. I'll see you later.." he said. I nodded and turned away from him. Edward was still staring at me. I didn't turn away.

"What?" I asked, not in a snotty way.

" Nothing….sorry' he mumbled.

"It's O.k." I said. I smiled un- voluntarily at him. He stared wide eyed at me. Why the freak does he always do that when I smile?! Gosh!

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I finally blurt out.

"Um .I don't mean to. I just….Sorry" he said. Just then the bell rang. He got up fast and grabbed our paper. He put in on the teacher's desk and ran out of the room. I stared after his him. Man, vampires are fast.

Alice skipped into the room.

"Ready for Gym?!" she chirped. I nodded.

"Your brother stared at me the whole time during Biology" I said as we walked down the hall. "Oh!….hm...He doesn't mean to, sometimes he just zones out sometimes" she tried to think of some way to explain his creepiness.

"O.K…" I said. We walked to gym.

"Hey there Nyala, welcome to gym class. Can you play in the clothes your wearing now? If you don't want to ruin your school clothes that's O.k." The female gym instructor said to me. "No, I like gym. I'll play in these." I said.

"You can wear some of mine" Alice said.

"No, I'm good" I said. "Nope .I insist" she dragged me to the lockers in the girls room.

I couldn't of resisted her strength if I had wanted to. Which I did want to.

She made me change into these designer clothes. I groaned. She changed and then we both walked out into the class.

Dodge ball.--------Edward's Point of view----------------I ran out of the room. I hoped she wasn't watching. I knew I was certainly not going human speed. Her smile was burned into my mind.

I couldn't keep that breath taking smile out of my head. Every time I saw it I was stunned.

I searched desperately for her. I finally found her with Alice in gym.

It was Dodge ball class. Oh God….

I skipped my last class. I was not going to force myself to sit through class while Nyala was in gym, during dodge ball. That would have been pure torture to me. I sat outside in my Volvo and watched through several student's minds in that class.

I mainly watched through Alice, who had just promised me in her head to watch out for Nyala for me. I silently thanked her.

I watched as a ball came at Nyala, she dodged it easily. She has pretty good reflexes, I thought. I still flinched though when another ball came at her, Alice jumped next to her and grabbed it.

"Thanks Alice" Nyala said. Alice nodded and threw the ball at Mike Newton.

I smiled, neither of us ever liked that Newton boy.

'_Guess what Edward!? Nyala doesn't like Mike at all!' _Alice cheered in her head.

' _She thinks he's annoying just like you and I do!' _she continued.

Yes! I happily thought. He's not competition to me anymore. Wait! Competition?

Nyala thinks I'm insane and creepy, why would I even be a part of the competition to get her heart in the first place? I sadly thought. I turned back to watching Nyala.

I watched as a ball came at her from the side. She turned and I knew she wouldn't have enough time to stop it. I stared as the ball came, my hand gripping the door handle.

She put out her hand and suddenly the ball froze mid air. It didn't move or fall. Nothing touched it.

She stared at it, wide eyed.

She put her hand down to her side and the ball fell to the ground. She looked around. No one noticed. My eyes widened in amazement.

Levitation?

Her power is to levitate objects? How can that be possible?.

She's not a vampire. Humans don't have powers.---Remember, Edward has never met Bella, so he doesn't know that sometimes humans have powers too. He doesn't know Nyala is a shield also------------Nyala's point of view----------I put out my hand to stop the ball form hitting me. I knew I'd be out, but that doesn't mean I wanna get hit in the side. I'd rather get hit in the hand. As I put my hand out the ball froze mid air.

What the..?

It stayed there.

Kyala? I wondered. Can levitation do more than pick me up? I put my hand slowly down to my side. The ball fell to the ground.

Ok…Weird moment.

I'll have to test it out later. I looked around to see if anyone had seen.

They hadn't. I went back to dodging balls.

----------------------------------------------------

Me Alice stood back to back because after 10 minutes we wear the only ones left on our team. We wear surrounded by a group of 8 teenage boys.

"Alice, what now?" I whispered to her.

We both held a ball, but that wouldn't help us very much.

I mean really, we were SURROUNDED by 8 TEENAGE BOYS! 2 girls, against 8 boys. It was not fair at all.

"Smile and flirt with them" she whispered to me. "What?!" I asked.

"Your new, your cute, you're their age, well so am I but I've been at this school a while , but that's not the point! Flirt with them! Distract them. I have a plan!" she whispered to me.

I didn't know how to flirt.

"How do I flirt?" I asked. "Just act the way you normally act, trust me, to them, your flirting" she said.

I nodded, still not knowing how to flirt.

"Hey you guys" I said. I smiled. They blinked and lowered their doge balls to their sides. "I'm new here. What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Erik." one of them said. I smiled. "Hi Erik" I said.

"I'm Chad and this is Chris"

"Hey" I said and waved a little to them. I felt Alice move away from me.

I turned to face the boys she was moving towards. "And your names?" I asked. Alice snuck through their circle .

"I'm Tanner." one of them said, he looked more like the jock type.

"Cool name" I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice grabbing balls off the floor, sneaking around.

"I'm Wren." I nodded towards him

"I'm Brandon" another said.

"Nyala duck!" Alice shouted to me. I bent down and covered my head. I heard Alice throw the dodge balls at them.

I watched as she got 6 of them out. I stood up and threw my ball at Brandon.

I picked up another ball and threw it at Tanner.

The boys had been taken by surprise and were in a state of shock. They just had watched us throw balls at them.

"Woohoo!" I screamed and hi- fived Alice. We both jumped up.

Everyone in the bleachers that had been tagged out earlier in the game stood up and cheered. We bowed to them.

The 8 boys came up to us.

"You guys whooped our butts, awesome job!" they said and hi fived us.------------Edward's point of view---------------I watched as Nyala ducked and Alice threw 6 balls at the boys and got all 6 out. Nyala grabbed 2 balls and threw one at Tanner and one at Brandon.

They won against impossible odds.

Wow.-------------Nyala's Point of view----------------"We rock!" I said to Alice. She smiled. "Yes, we do" she said. " I love sports so much!" I enthused as we changed back into our normal clothes. "Our family does too. Baseball mostly" she said.

"Cool" I said, already knowing baseball was their favorite 'Pastime'.

"I can't wait until you can come over to my house. We can play some sports!" she said. "When can I come over?" I asked.

"Um….well right now our house is being…remodeled! So you won't be able to come over for a while." she said, making it up on the spot.

"K" I said.

We walked out of the gym and into the parking lot. I saw Edward standing by his Volvo, which was unfortunately now parked next to Alice's porche.

"Wait here a sec, I'll be right back" she said and raced over to Edward.-------------------Alice's point of view--------------"Your freaking the crap outta her! Stop being so stalker-ish. This behavior is getting you no where with her!" I whispered to Edward.

His eyes widened. "Wow, I've never heard you swear before Alice" was all he said.

I glared, wishing I was taller so it would take a bigger effect on him. He chuckled a little.

"Seriously though. You need to stop staring at her. Act more human. Be nicer to her, like walk next to her in the hall ways, and stuff like that. Talk to her more. Do something decent!" I said, hands on my hips. He wasn't helping my plan to get them together!

Sure, Nyala was my friend now, but she couldn't be my best friend unless her and Edward got together, so then we could tell her our secret, then she would finally be my BEST friend. I was tired of acting human around her. I wanted to run! I wanted to take her to my house so I could dress her up and so we could have a slumber party!

But no, I couldn't do those nice, fun things until Edward became less stalker like and became her boyfriend. "Alice, I will not be her boyfriend. She's human. You know Carlisle would disapprove if he ever heard your idea. She shouldn't be interacting with our kind so much. One of theses days it could get her bit or injured!" Edward said.

"Well it's too late for that, she's already been attacked" I blurted out, not remembering he didn't know. "What?" he asked.

"Ok, a nomad went to the reservation. She was walking home alone and he attacked her. She got a gash in her side and her hands were cut up bad. The Pack didn't come soon enough and Jasper happened to be walking down the road, he saw and ran to help her. Then the Pack came and tried to kill the nomad, but the nomad got away! Carlisle went to her house and helped patch her up. We didn't want to let anyone else know, but it's too late now" I said in a rush.

He stared at me.

"So technically it's just even more of a reason to be closer to her. The Pack apparently isn't ready to take care of her, so we should take over! If she's closer to us, she's off the reservation more and near people that can protect her! Besides, Jacob Black is getting closer to her, if he ever got mad he could kill her by accident. So you see it would be better for her well being if she were to be closer to us" I said.

I had a very good point.

I mean, I didn't want the Pack to seem like they couldn't handle it, I just wanted Nyala to be closer to my family. I wanted her to be my best friend not theirs! The Pack was awesome, but they were reckless too. Recklessness could kill.

"I see your point, but Alice, she's a human!" he said to me.

"Whatever" I said and walked away. No matter what he did, in the end they would be together, even if he acted weird around her, she wouldn't be able to help herself but fall in love with him, like he already has her.

"Come on" I said to Nyala.---------------Nyala's point of view-----------------I watched as Alice said to something to Edward. She was totally mad at him. He said something back, his eyes wide in surprise and anger. She said something in a rush . He stared at her. I wonder what they're talking about, I wondered to myself.

Alice said one last word to him and stomped off, back over to me. "Come one" she said and started walking towards her porche.

I followed and gave Edward one last glance. His gold eyes met mine. I turned before they could suck me into a hole.

"What were you talking to Edward about?" I asked. "Oh, um the Talent Show, are you going to be in it?" she asked. "Nope, I'm terrified of being up on stage alone."

"You could sing with someone else" she said. "Are you only allowed to sing?" I asked.

"Nope, but everyone sings usually." she said. "What are you singing?" I asked.

"I'm singing 'Just friends' by the Jonas Brothers with Jasper" she said proudly.

"What is everyone else singing?" I asked as we got in. I buckled my seat belt and she did the same and started driving.

"Rosalie is singing "Fergalicous". and Emmett is singing "Monsters". I think Mike is singing "Boom Boom Pow" and Angela is singing "Stand in the Rain". " she said.

I nodded. Of course Emmett chooses the ironic song to sing.

I understand Rose singing "Fergalicous".

And I have no idea what the heck the song "Just Friends" is about. I don't listen to the Jonas Brothers. I wouldn't if my life depended on it.

"Do you have the song "Just friends" on your Ipod?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said. She then proceeded to hand me her ipod and turn on the song. "I didn't say I wanted to listen to it" I said.

I was just curious if Alice happened to be Jo Bro fan and had every one of their songs on her ipod. She put the ear bud in my ear. I un-voluntarily listened.

"There she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on

No

The truth is I've grown fond

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM

Just one word sentences

It's cool we're just friends

And if I had my way

We would talk and talk all day

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how

We're gonna say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

As she walks down the aisle

I see all my friends smile

Cause now we're more than friendsEveryone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Keep on thinking

Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la

When we used to be just friends

(when we used to be)

La la la la

La la la la (yeah)

La la la la (yeah)

When we used to be just friends"

I'm going to murder Alice. "Alice….Are you trying to hook me and your brother up?" I slowly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ummm. Maybe?" she said, shrugging.

"Alice!" I said. "O.k. fine, I'm sorry, he really likes you though! Seriously! That's why he stares and acts funny around you! I just wanted to help the process along!" she said as we pulled into my driveway.

"Alice, Jacob is practically my boyfriend, I know what I said earlier, but he's just. …It's practically a relationship." I said. It killed me to say he was my boyfriend, but I had to do something to get Alice off my back. I liked Jacob a lot and he likes me a lot. We kissed last night. It was not practically a relationship, it is a relationship. I thought to myself.

"Fine, whatever you say, but I will not stop trying!" she announced. I shook my head.

"Can I come pick you up tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, I'm gonna ride with Jake, how about every other day I ride with you?" I said.

"Yep! Sounds almost perfect!" she said.

"What would perfect be?" I asked. "You riding with me and Edward everyday" she said.

I groaned and got out of the car. She waved bye and drove off. I turned and saw Jake right there. "Hey Jake" I said.

"Hey" he said and hugged me tight.

"You O.k.?" he asked. "I'm perfect. Alice did not hurt me. I had gym today and I dodged every dodge ball coming at me. Alice was on my team and we won. She watched my back. I'm fine." I said and hugged him back.

"Awesome!" he said and let me go. "Can you drive me to school tomorrow?" I asked and we started walking to my house. "Of course I can. I was gonna even if you didn't want me to" he said.

"Awesome to know" I said, smiling. He laughed. As we stepped through the door way Jake froze and pushed me so I stood behind him.

"What?" I asked. "Did, that Alice girl come into your house this morning?" he slowly asked.

"Yes" I said. He must of smelled her.

"O.k." he said and let me go. We walked to the table. "Hey mom, can I have some coffee?" I asked, watching her brew some at the counter. "Nope" she said. I groaned and laid my head down on the table, the energy drained out of me.

"I'll sneak you some from my house" Jake whispered to me. "Thank you!" I whispered back.

"Well, I have to go help my Dad for a minute, then I'll be right back." Jake announced. He kissed me on the top of my head and walked out of my house.

"So you two are dating now?" my mom asked.

"Yep" I mumbled. She smiled.

Jacob comes in then, carrying a cup. He sits down and drinks some. I take it from him.

"Hey!" he said, pretending to want it. I take a sip.

Hmmmm. Coffee….I smile in happiness. He smirks a little.

"Jake, is that coffee?" my mom ask.

"You can lie to her" I said to Jake and take another drink.

My mom gives me a glare/smile.

"No, it is not coffee Mrs. Bradley" Jacob said to her. She smiles.

"O.k. well in that case, drink on sweetie" mom said to me. I smile and take a gulp. Jake laughs and rubs my back a little.

"Do you have homework?" my mom ask as she sits down ."Nope and guess what happened in gym!" I said, completely randomly.

"What?" Jake ask.

"We played dodge ball and towards the end only Alice and me were left against 8 boys! So… Alice had me distract them then she got 6 of them out and then I got the last two out, it rocked" I said.

"Wow" my mom said.

"Yeah, it was a 'wow' moment" I said. Jacob chuckled.

"I'm bored…." I said.

"Want to go to Emily's ?' Jake asked

. "Sure!" I said and stood up. I finish off the delicious coffee.

"Have fun you 2" Mom said and waves bye. I bounce around a little then go out the door.

"Man, maybe giving you coffee was a mistake. A very big, dangerous mistake" Jake said as I run over to his garage/shed where the motorcycle is. I smile and bounce up and down in place, having a new energy, no longer tired.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We won't know until-"

Jake cuts me off.

"We'll know when you fall of a cliff from bouncing around so much." he said. I smile. I hear my phone ring. I take it out of my pocket.

"Hellllllloooooooo?" I ask.

"Hey Nyala, it's me Neela.-"

I cut her off.

"I have to go. I'm with Jake. We're going to Emily's house on motorcycles! Oh and I had coffee!" I said and shut the phone and put it back.

Jacob laughs and puts the helmet on my head.

"I can't seeeeeeeeeeee!" I whine .

He put my helmet on me backwards.

I try to turn it around but can't.

"Oh sorry" he laughs and turns it around for me.

" Ah. Thank you" I said.

He picks me around the waist and sets me on the bike. He gets on in front of me and turns it on. "Hold on" he said to me. I nod and cling to his waist.

He drives out and we go flying down the road. I smile the whole time. As we near Emily's he slows down to a stop. Jake lifts me off the bike and takes off my helmet. He take his off and sets them down in the grass. We walk over to where Emily is in the garden with Caroline.

"Hi Emily! Hi Caroline!" I said and wave hi really fast.

"Is she O.k.?" Emily ask Jacob.

"She had coffee, it makes her really hyper and sometimes she goes crazy too." he shrugged.

I smiled at nothing in particular.

Emily slowly nodded.

"I got really super bored at my house so Jake said we could come here and so we got on his motorcycle and my helmet was on backwards and I couldn't see so he turned it around for me and then we drove here really super fast. Jake was all like, 'Vroom! Vroom!' and I was smiling cause it was a lot of fun!" I said fast. Emily's eyes widened.

"Ok…." she said.

"Emily, I think I left that extra pair of my shorts here, I'm gonna grab them then go" I heard someone call from out in the back. It was a teenage girl's voice. Around the corner came Leah Clearwater.

"Sure" Emily said. Leah walks over to us and then stops. 'Who are you?" she ask.

"I'm Nyala Bradley. I live next door to Jake" I said, pointing to Jacob.

"She's my girlfriend" Jake said.

"Ah. O.k. whatever loser" she said to Jake and then walked into the house. "

Leah is a bitch , if she insults you just ignore her" Jake whispers to me.

"I heard that jack ass!" Leah calls from inside the house.

I laugh


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Leah?" I asked as I entered Emily's house.

"What do you want?" she asked, appearing behind me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about you and Sam and I know you don't want my sympathy but I just wanted to say I hope you find someone to love soon." I quickly whispered. When I had read Breaking Dawn I just want to go in the book and tell her that it'd be O.k. So now that I was in the book I could. I didn't get why people hated her because she was a bitch and still is, she's just hurting a lot. To me it makes complete sense, but then again, I'm not like most people…..

"I just…" I said and couldn't kelp myself but hug her. She stared at me, completely surprised. I hoped she wouldn't kill me for touching her.

I felt something wet hit my head. I looked up and she was crying.

"I…..you know……you rock, girl" she said. "Thanks and I know you think the pain will never end, but it will. I promise. You can make it, be strong. You can. I know you'll make it. You put on a brave face." I said, quoting Edward.

"Thank you" she whispered an hugged me tight.

"I have something to tell you too….It won't make any sense….but….don't get too attached to Jake. Because….you um, never know, one day he could leave you and want to date your cousin." she muttered, smiling a little.

"Is it a good thing that I don't have any cousins then?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess you avoided that pit fall" she said. I smiled

"Nyala come one, it's getting late" I heard Jake call.

"Bye Leah, I hope I can see you soon" I said and started walking outside. "Bye and thank you so much" she whispered after me. I nodded. "Jake grabbed me around the waist as I stepped on to the grass. "Ah!" I screamed. He laughed. "Come on" he said and put my helmet on me. He put his one and got on the bike. "Bye Emily!, Bye Caroline!" I said to them as Jake turned on his bike. I crawled on behind him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he took off down the road. As we neared the house. I noticed the stars in the sky. They were pretty. Man, was I random tonight or what?

Jake rolled the bike to a stop and got me off, then un did my helmet and took off his too. "Night Nyala. I love you" Jacob said and kissed me. I closed my eyes and did what I did last time, nothing. I still didn't know how to kiss. Jake didn't seem to notice though. He was still smiling an practically squeezing me to death with his embrace. He let me go and turned to walk back to his house.

I turned and started walking to mine too but suddenly Jake was standing in front of me again. He gently grabbed my chin and titled my head up and quickly kissed me one last time. I looked at him questioningly. "Sorry, your lips taste good." he said shrugging.

I broke out laughing.

"O.k. whatever you say" I managed to get out between giggles. That was the weirdest sentence I had ever heard, I think. He smiled and walked off to his house. I walked through my door and sat down at the table. "Why did he walk back over to you?" my mom asked.

"You watched?" I asked.

"Yes, just the last part though and you don't look like your very responsive in a kiss." she added, chuckling. "I don't know how to!" I said, defending myself. "Just kiss him, there's not absolute way, just do whatever you think is right" she said. I nodded. "So?" she said. "Oh yeah, he said my lips taste good, which is weird because I wasn't even wearing lip balm today." I said. She laughed. I shrugged, not understanding the minds of guys.

I mean some thought about blood, some thought about killing vampires, and some were just weird, trying to take over the world -coven masters.

"Who's taking you to school tomorrow?" she asked. "Jake and then Alice and then Jake and so on and so forth," I said.

"Ah. I see. You know I almost fainted when I saw Alice standing at our door. And when she said Alice Cullen , I almost screamed. Who else in this town are exactly like the Cullens and the Pack?" she asked. "A lot of people." I quickly said, hoping to drop this conversation. "And it's funny, I asked her about her opinion on the Twilight Saga and she said she had never read anything that was like that." mom muttered. Crap……

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" my mom asked.

"Yes. But I still wont tell you" I said.

Mom, I started reading the Twilight book in Forks and now I'm in the book, and my new theory is that only people who have read the Twilight Saga can come into this universe. Outside of anything the book had ever talked about is the normal world and to a person that hadn't read the books this place would be normal with no Cullens or Pack or anything. That's why Neela was able to 'come' into Forks and see the Pack and everything and you are too. I bet if I brought some person that hasn't read Twilight or any of that, the would just see normal Forks, while I would go into the alternate reality. I imagined myself telling her.

But my theory wasn't totally finished, there were still a ton of details I hadn't solved yet. Like, why weren't other Twilighters saying they saw the real Jacob and Edward when they cam here? Yet Neela didn't read the Twilight book while she was here either, but she saw Jacob and everyone else? Wait, she didn't read it that I know of…. I got out my phone and called Neela.

"Yes?' she asked.

"Did you read the Twilight book in Forks?" I asked. "Um, If I say yes will you yell at me?" she ask. "No! I will be happy!" I said.

"Yeah, I did. You were just staring out the window for a second and I got bored so I searched for it on Google on my cell phone and started re reading it. Why?" she asked.

This still doesn't make sense though. I'm almost positive other Twilighters would read some of Twilight in Forks. Maybe it's just me. Oh My Jacob. That's it. I had my Kyala power and so even in the beginning I wasn't like normal humans. So why would my being normal apply to anything else? Because I'm not normal. I have powers. And who knows? Maybe I smelled good to vamps before I became Edward's La Tua Cantante. And maybe I'm also a shield! Edward still hasn't found out I know everything and I accidentally thought about it today in Bio. I'm so different that when I read in Forks I became a person in the books. Maybe only people I want can come to this alternate Forks. Like I want Neela and my mom to see Jacob and everyone else, but I don't want other people too see them. I've always wanted them to be mine, I didn't want other people coming in and seeing them. So even if other people read Twilight in Forks, it doesn't matter, because only people I want to see it, see it.

OMJ I figured out this whole confusing thing! Woo Hoo!

"You still there?' Neela asked . "I've figured it all out. I know the answer now" I said.

"As to what?" she asked, sounding confused and the way she put the sentence confused me too.

"I know why only my mom, me and you see the characters. And why even if other people were to read Twilight in Forks only we would still be able to be in this alternate Forks reality. I decide who comes here and who doesn't. Sure, other people can come here and read the whole Saga here if they wanted, only I would be able to choose if they saw this alternate reality. I decide who sees and who doesn't." I whispered, hoping it wasn't confusing.

"Oh my God." she whispered into the phone. I nodded, happy with my new hypothesis that worked.

"Ha! I finally got it!" I said.

"Got what?" my mom ask from the fridge, which thankfully is way across the kitchen.

"Nothing" I said.

"Make it so your mom isn't allowed to be in it! Just to test it out!" Neela said.

"Ok…" I said and concentrated.

Hm, what to say to test it out..? Ah!

"Mom. Jacob Black is my boyfriend" I said.

"Yeah, of course sweetie. Uh huh. In your dreams" she said.

My mouth dropped open. It worked .O.k. now I want her to be allowed in.

"Did it work?" Neela asked.

"Yes, I told her Jacob Black was my boyfriend and she said yeah right." I said. I concentrated.

"Mom, You know Jacob is my boyfriend, right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I know that. You just told me when you came in from kissing him." she said.

"It works!" I sang into the phone. She laughed. "I have to go now, sorry, call me tomorrow. Bye!" Neela quickly said and hung up. I shrugged and hung up too.

"Did you eat at Emily's?" mom ask. "Yep! I had eggs and bacon" I said happily. Breakfast for dinner always rocks. Mom laughed.

"I'm going to bed" I said, then got up and went to my room.

I took off my jeans and my shoes, in that order. Yes, I'm weird.

I looked through my dresser and found a pair of pajama bottoms. They were green and blue plaid, which rocked. I turned out my light and got in bed. As soon as I closed my eyes I was out cold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Nyala!" Edward screamed from across the pavement My surroundings looked familiar. Volterra from New Moon. "No! Come here! " Jake called from the other direction. I turned to see him. I stated going to Jake but then froze and turned to go to Edward . What? No! I want Jacob! I thought, but my body kept moving to Edward. What's going on?! I wondered, already subconsciously knowing the answer. I had to walk to the person I loved. But why was I walking to Edward? I didn't really like him at all. I loved Jake. I knew that for a fact now. 'That's it. Come here" Edward said and held his arms open for me. Vampire? No thanks, I'd rather have my space heater, not an air conditioner, I thought angrily and tried to go to Jake. I was able to walk back to the center, but not any closer to Jake than that. Then the choice came. Jacob or Edward? The epic choice of Eclipse, yet I was in New Moon land. How weird…. I knew I loved Jake, but for some reason I felt close to Edward .Like a best friend. Why? I don't like Edward. Only Jacob. Is this in the future or something? For some bizarre reason I become best friends with Edward? I shook my head in confusion and tried to think back to as why I would want Edward. Un-familiar memories flooded my mind. Jacob leaving me. Edward. I had gotten lost in the woods searching for Jake. Edward found me. Jacob tried to hurt himself. I stopped him. The choice. Edward; a best friend I loved. Jacob; the love of my life. Which one? I couldn't choose. It hurt to even consider losing one of them. _

"_I love you" Edward said. _

"_I love you" Jacob said. _

_I love you both._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up sweating and crying. Just a dream. I'm not close to Edward. I will never be. I love Jacob and only Jacob. It was just a dream. Not real. It won't happen.

I slowly stood up. It was 5:00 in the morning. I had an hour before Jacob came to pick me up. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I'll take a shower. I took off my clothes and took a long shower. When I got out I wrapped the towel around myself and went into my room. I got out a pair of black skinny jeans and a long t-shirt that could be used a dress and that had black butterflies all over it.

I dried myself off and put them on. I put my hair in the towel and dried it out as best I could. I put it up in a side ponytail them. I looked in the mirror and smiled a little. Make up or no make up? I wondered. No make up, just eye liner. I carefully put the eye liner on. I got out my converse and put them on. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Alice" I said to her and then went to the fridge. Realization hit me.

"Whoa! Wait! Alice? Why are you here again!? How did you get in my house?!" I asked, staring at her.

She was sitting at the table, going through a teen magazine.

"You left your house door unlocked and I'm here because I wanted to follow you and Jacob to school to make sure you got there safe. Oh and Edward is waiting in my porche too. He wanted to come" she said and smiled up at me.

I stared at her wide eyed.

"O.K….. but I think Jacob won't let us crash or anything. I think I'll be safe." I said. I knew she didn't worry about Jake's health, just mine.

"I'm still gonna follow you oh and Edward says hi" she said, winking at me.

-------------------------------------Alice' point of view--------------

"I'm going to Nyala's!" I said to my family as I walker out the door. I knew Jacob was going to take her, but I didn't trust him with her on a motorcycle.

"May I come?" Edward asked.

"Of course silly Edward, I was going to bring you even if you didn't want to." I said, smiling.

I skipped over to my porche. "You'll have to wait in the car because I'm going in her house" I said as we got in. "Why are you going in her home?" he asked me as I started the car.

"Because, when her birthday comes I want to know what to get her, so while she's asleep I go into her room and look around for ideas as to what she'd like and want" I said.

It made perfect sense to me. He stared at me.

"Isn't that trespassing? Or better yet, it's like being a stalker." he said.

"Oh, and you didn't go to her house last night and watch her sleep? And yes, I saw you leave. Don't think I don't know these things brother." I said, taping my head.

He glared and turned to face the window.

"Were you serious when you said he's drives around on a motorcycle?" he asked after 5 minutes.

"Yes" I simply answered.

" So, that means she will be riding on a motorcycle? Please tell me that he makes her wear a helmet. Alice, I swear to the Lord if you say no, I'm making you make her ride with you the rest of her school life here." he said.

I laughed.

"Yes. I watched yesterday. He drove her to Emily's, Sam's fiancé's house. They wore helmets." I said. "Good." he muttered.

I pulled into her driveway and parked. "Stay" I said to Edward and got out. I shut the door and danced over to her house. I unlocked it with the key I had made for this very purpose.

" You had a key made?!" Edward whispered through the open to window to me.

I nodded. He didn't think I was going to break in did he?

"Same thing!" he said.

I laughed lightly and went in. I scanned to the future to see if either her or her mother would wake up soon. No. They wouldn't. I skipped over to her room and went in. I started the search.

After 6 minutes I made a big discovery. Nyala dressed like an emo sometimes; what with all the black and such. I smiled. It'll be fun shopping! Not that it isn't every time……

Just then Nyala said something.

I moved back against the wall and blended in with the shadows. She was still asleep, she just talks in her sleep. "Jacob" she muttered, tossing and turning.

"No. Edward" she muttered a few minutes later. I smiled. He was in her dreams! That's an awesome sign!

I slowly walked out of her room and sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out my new teen magazine. She would wake up in a few minutes, take a shower, get dressed, then walk in the kitchen. About 20 minutes or so.

_Edward, do you want to come in? It might be a while _

I said in my thoughts. I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket I fished it out.

"Alice, you know for a fact I'm not ready to come in that house. Sure, I've been in it before but she wasn't there at that time. So no" Edward said on the other end. I frowned. "Pout all you want sister, I will not come in that house" he said and hung up. I glared at nothing and started going through the magazine.

I listened as Nyala got up, said something to herself then went to the bathroom for a shower. Ten minutes later she got out and went to her room. She got on her clothes and a few minutes after that's he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Alice" she muttered and she went to the fridge. I smiled.

"Whoa! Wait! Alice? Why are you here again!? How did you get in my house?!" she asked, turning to face me.

"You left your house door unlocked and I'm here because I wanted to follow you and Jacob to school to make sure you got there safe. Oh and Edward is waiting in my porche too. He wanted to come"

I answered.

She stared at me for a second longer.

"O.K….. but I think Jacob won't let us crash or anything. I think I'll be safe." she said.

"I'm still gonna follow you oh and Edward says hi" I added the last part myself.

Those two needed all the help they could get to get together. I winked at her.

She slowly nodded and got out an apple to eat with some juice. Which happened to be apple too.

"Don't you have anything else to eat?" I asked her as she sat down. "No. Not really. We haven't been to the store since we came here, all we have is the food we had at our old house. I should probably go shopping today…" she mused, biting into the apple.

"No. You don't need to go shopping. I'm positive Esme would love to give you some of our food. ." I said. It was a lie.

We didn't have any human food in the house at all.

Nyala shouldn't have to do such a silly, wasteful task as shopping. I had plans for her and me tonight. Shopping for human food was not part of it. Shopping for other stuff such as clothing was part of it. I'll have some ordered an have it dropped off ay my house. Then I'll go and get it then pick her up for the shopping.

"No Alice, It's O.k. I want to go shopping. I'm sure Jacob would love to come with me anyways." she said and finished off her apple. There she goes again.

Jacob.

Grrr.

If only she knew about vampires, then I could take her by force. But, sadly, she can't know until her and Edward are dating.

'_All you fault Edward, I could of gone shopping with her if you had been dating her and Jacob Black wasn't '_

I told him.

"Fine. Can I come with you?" I asked.

Maybe if there was always another person with them they wouldn't bond as much. She stared at me a second, thinking about something. "Yeah. Sure. As long as you ask Jake first." she smiled at me. I stared at her, not understanding why that wouldn't work out in my favor.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I got it out again.

"Alice, I heard your little plan and aren't we not allowed on the reservation unless it's for school purposes?" Edward asked.

Oh. That flaw.

There was that and Jacob probably wouldn't want me near his girlfriend in the first place. Either way I couldn't come.

Shoot. Hmm.

Only one thing left to try.

"Nyala, could you pretty please, come over to my house today?" I asked, folding my hands together. I heard Edward growl in the porche. Loud enough for me to hear but not Nyala.

-------------------------Nyala's point of view.----------------------

I stared at her.

I was getting invited to the Cullen house. I had always wanted to see it.

Jacob or Cullen house? I wondered.

I've been spending a lot of time with Jake…….I haven't seen the Cullen house yet or Esme. I took a deep breath.

"Sure Alice, I'll come with you to your house instead. I can shop tomorrow" I said, smiling. I paused for a moment.

For the first time ever I had chosen Team Vampire over Team Werewolf.

Would it always come out like this? No. I told myself. Jacob meant a lot to me, I just wanted to see something new. There was only so much of La Push to see before a person got bored.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Alice chirped and jumped up.

"Are you going to drop me off here first and then pick me up later?" I asked. "Nope, we're going straight to my house!" She sang and jumped around.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…..

Just then Jacob walked in. He glared at Alice. "What are you doing here?' he asked. "I'm following you two to the school. I just wanted to make sure you didn't crash or anything" Alice trilled.

He glared a little more and then walked over to me. He picked me up and kissed me. I did whatever I thought was right just like my mom told me to. I think I did it right.

Alice coughed a little, telling us to stop even though we had only been kissing for literally one second. Jacob set me down.

" Come on, lets go Nyala" Jacob said. I nod as he puts his warm hand on the middle of back, guiding me towards the door

. Alice follows us. As we walk outside I see Edward in the Alice's car, watching me, his face close to the window, like a little kid a window during a storm.

I smile, laugh and wave for no apparent reason. He stares at me and smiles a little.

Jacob gives me a 'Are you O.k.? Do I need to send you to a mental institution?' look.

I just smile up at him.

"See you in a few minutes" Alice said and gets in the car. Jake puts my helmet on for me, then puts his on. I crawl up on to the bike before Jacob can put me on. He chuckles and sits down and revs the engine.

"Hey, I'm gonna go extra fast to scare them. Ok.?" he whispers to me. I nod, smiling.

He smiles and revs the engine and then we're going about 90 miles an hour, I was guessing. I laugh the whole time. It's almost as good as cliff diving.

I see Edward in the rear view mirror, because they're in front of us.

He's glaring at Jacob and telling Alice something.

-------------------------Alice's point of view----------------------------

"Slow down so he has to slow down. They're going 95 miles and hour. He's going to get her killed!" Edward growled to me, glaring at the side mirror. I slow down to 20 miles and hour.

I see Jacob driving right up to my bumper.

"If he hits my porche I'll kill him" I mutter.

Edward chuckles darkly.

"I'm going to kill him anyways." he said.

Just then Jacob speeds up and passes us. I gasp.

"He did not just pass us" Edward said, staring wide eyed. I nod. Jacob turns a little in his seat and smiles at us, and waves, then turns and goes even faster. I see Nyala smiling and shrugging to me.

I speed up to one hundred to catch up to him. As we reach the High School Jacob slows down and drives to a stop in a spot. I park next to him. I quickly get out.

"You could of killed her!" I said to him, hands on my hips.

Edward gets out and stands next to me, arms crossed.

Nyala takes off her helmet and shakes her head to loosen her hair up. "I'm fine Alice" she said to me, hugging the helmet.

Jacob stands up and picks up Nyala off the bike and sets her feet down on the ground. He takes his helmet off too.

"She's fine. It was fun. She didn't get hurt so get off my back" he said to me. Edward takes a step forward. "It was irresponsible of you to take Nyala on a motorcycle that fast. I don't mind if you drive that fast alone, but you will not risk her life too. If I ever see you driving that fast with her again, I will call the police." he said. Jacob glared at him.

"Whatever. See you later Nyala" he said an bent down to kiss Nyala.

I saw Edward, glaring.

"Bye Jake" she said. He put his helmet back on and took hers then drove off.

"Alice! I was fine! Jake even asked me if it was O.k. with me if he went faster. I said it was fine!"

Nyala said.

----------------Nyala's point of view-------------------

I glared at Alice. Jacob was perfectly safe! He wouldn't of let us crash! I turned and stomped off towards the school. Alice ran over to me.

"I'm sorry Nyala, I just don't want you getting hurt" she said. I notice Edward following us a few feet behind.

"No, I'm sorry Alice. I over reacted. I know you just want me to be safe." I said. I took a deep breath, about to do something I'd never thought I'd do.

"I'm sorry to you too, Edward" I said to him.

He stared at me wide eyed. I smiled a little.

What? He didn't think I'd apologize to him too?

Me and Alice went to Spanish class and it went by fast. We went over something I already knew and had memorized. Saying if you liked something or if you didn't . I helped Senora , Alice, and Jasper help the other students learn it.

It was surprisingly hard for them. I didn't think it was hard to know the difference between Me gusta: I like and No me gusta: I don't like. But then again, this was their first year of Spanish and I had already taken two.

When class was over Alice handed me a small, thin binder. One of the more expensive ones, the cool looking ones. "It has plenty of paper and drawing pencils and such. It's all you need for the day." she said. "Thanks Alice" I said.

She smiled. "Your absolutely welcome!" she sang. We walked to English, which I now kind of knew the way to.

"Hey" Miss Grifa said to us as we walked in.

"Hi Grifa!" Alice chimed. I looked at her. "We call her Grifa most of the time" Alice said. I nodded. "Hey Grifa" I said. She smiled. We sat down in our seats.

"Today we are going over haikus. Tonight's homework is to read Chapter 2 of Hoot" Miss Grifa said as she walked to the front of the explained how to write a haiku and had us write 9 . Which was easy. Haikus consisted of 5-7-5 pattern of syllables. I wrote mine about completely random things. It rocked.

Like bunnies on fire.

Camels.

Mangos.

Trees.

Spoons.

Guys.

Cameras.

Books.

Fish.

At the end of class Grifa handed me a copy of Hoot. I would be able to finish the chapter in five minutes. As we walked out of class I noticed Emmett down the hall way. Wearing a black, short haired wig, that looked suspiciously like Joe Jonas's hair.

"What's Emmett doing?" I asked Alice.

"Dressing up like Joe Jonas. And going around to random people and singing Burning up." she answered. "Ah. I see…" I said.

Emmett noticed me watching him and waved, then ran down the hall towards us at human pace.

"I'm hot

You're cold

You go around Like you know Who I am But you don't

You've got me on my toes I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

Cause I'm burning up, burning up For you baby" he sang to us.

I laughed, covering my mouth. Alice glared.

"Emmett. Not that I don't love that song, but you need to stop embarrassing us and leave!" Alice said to him, putting her hands on her hips.

O.k. for the record here, I dislike the Jonas Brothers very much.

But Neela loves them, so naturally I've had my fair share of hours having to listen to their songs and look at their posters, so what I did just then was Neela's fault, not mine. I repeat, NOT MY FAULT!

You want to know what I did?

I started singing Burning Up with Emmett.

Alice stared at me, her mouth open in a tiny 'o'

" I fell so fast Can't hold myself back

High heels, red dress All by yourself,

gotta catch my breath I'm slippin' into the lava And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby!" I sang with Emmett.

He smiled at me. "Do you know any other songs?!" he asked. "How about…..Paranoid?" I asked. He beams and nods.

"I make the most of all the stress

I try to live without regrets

But I'm about to break a sweat

I'm freaking out

Its like a poison in my brain Its like a fog that blurs the sane

Its like a vine you cant untangle

I'm freaking out Every time I turn around Theres something that don't feel right

Just might be paranoid

I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split

Can someone stop the noise

I don't know what it is But it just don't fit

Might be Paranoid!" We sang with each other.

He locked arms with me and we skipped down the hall, singing. Alice followed after us, jogging to keep up. "Stop!" she pleaded. As we neared the Social Studies room everyone was staring at us, laughing.

"Well. I have to go, but I do say you are quite an awesome singing partner. Linkin Park tomorrow?" he asked.

"You like Linkin Park too?" I asked.

"Why yes!" he said.

"Well, yes, Linkin Park it shall be!" I said. He nodded and walked off to his class. Alice came over to me. "Are you 2 trying to embarrass me?!" Alice asked as we walked in the class and took our seats.

"Maybe" I said.

"Was it you and Emmett I heard singing 'Paranoid in the hall?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Finally, he has someone to do that with. I said no every time he asked me." Rosalie said. I nodded. Of course Rose would be the party pooper.

Social Studies once again went by boringly. I read the 2nd chapter of Hoot during it and finished the homework the teacher had given us. At the end of class Alice told Rose the news.

I was kinda prepared for her reaction.

"Rosalie, Nyala is coming over to our house today after school." Alice quickly said. Rosalie gasped.

"No! Alice! No! Carlisle told us not to get close, he especially told you and Edward, but here you go, brining her home. This is just a disaster waiting to happen. What, did you bring her home so Edward could kill her in a less populated environment so there would be less witnesses? I can't believe you Alice!" Rosalie whispered fiercely to Alice.

I had pretty good hearing though so I heard every word. No one lese in the class would of heard though, thankfully. I pretended not to hear though.

"Rosalie. I have seen things and no matter how much you hate it, these things will happen eventually. I'm just helping them happen faster." Alice calmly said and locked arms with me and we walked away from her. "Was she mad?" I asked, already knowing.

"Yes. Rose is…..very family oriented and doesn't want her family interacting much with other people,…she feels like other people are intruding. That's it. Nothing personal" Alice said to me.

I nodded and we went to Study Hall. I drew another picture.

This time of Jake, even though I was horrible at drawing guys. At the end it slightly resembled him.

I think.

Once again, Alice drew Edward and me.

One of these days that pixie will pay.

Alice just smiled at me when I pointed out that I didn't like her matchmaking ways.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ***Warning- There is a large amount of randomness in this chapter *****

"Alice. I'm serious" I said. "I'm serious too" she said, smiling. I glared. She handed me the picture.

"No. Give it to Edward or something" I said and handed it back.

"I wanna sit with you today at lunch." she said, grudgingly taking the picture back.

"Sure, Mike sits with us though." I said, adding shading to my picture, hoping it would make it look more like Jake.

"No. I'm finding us a new table. I'm so not sitting by Mike Newton. I have a reputation" she said.

"You do? Does that reputation involve match making?" I asked. "No. But I bet I can add it to my rep" I laughed a little.

"So, when can I sit by your table?" I asked.

"I was actually thinking about getting a table right next to my old one, where my family sits. I know Rose wouldn't like it if we sat by her. So we get a table right next to it. And if Edward wants to sit with us he can and Jasper will of course."

"No. I don't want to sit by Edward" I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang just then.

"Come on" she stood up and put her work away. I put my papers in my folder with Hoot. We walked to the door. I saw Edward standing right next to it, waiting. "Alice." he said, nodding to her. "Nyala" he said to me quickly and took one of Alice's sides to walk by. I took the other.

Alice slowed a little so there was only me and Edward walking, with a space between us. We both stopped and turned to her. She smiled.

"You two go on without me, I have to get something quick" she said and skipped away. "Alice!" I said, but she was gone. I glared.

"You don't….have to walk next to me if you don't wish too." Edward whispered. The look on his face was so sad, I heard myself saying, "No. It's O.K. I'll walk with you"

We started walking.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you much the other day." He said quietly in his velvet voice. "It's fine." I muttered. "Are you liking it in La Push so far?" he asked. "How did you know I lived in La Push?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Um. Alice told me." he looked away from me, keeping his head down.

"La Push is fun, but it gets boring after a few days. Especially when all your friends are always away." I said.

Yep, off fighting vampires. Like you for example. I thought to myself, smiling.

"I see. But Alice told me you are coming to our home after school?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah. She's probably going to torture me with beauty products. So if you hear screaming, it's just me, getting murdered with make up." I said, smiling. He laughed. His laugh sounded amazing.

"O.K. will you want me to call the police?" he asked. "Nope. She'll have moved my body to the woods by then, they'll never find my remains." I said. We both laughed. As we got to the cafeteria door we were still laughing.

He walked forward and got the door for me. "Thanks" I said between giggles. "Welcome" he said, chuckling too.

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, the room went silent. Me and Edward just stared at the people, wondering why they were quiet.

We both looked to each other, confused. I broke out laughing.

He did too, trying to contain them.

We slowly made our way to the table Alice sat at, watching us, smiling. I sat down next to Alice and Edward sat at the other table with Rose and Emmett. She frowned at that. I piled my stuff on the table and stood up.

"Come on Alice, I want to get lunch." I said, pulling her arm for her to get up. "I'm not hungry today. Edward is though. He'll go with you" she said, determined to make us go together, just like in the hall way. Edward looked over at her slowly stood up, giving Alice the glare.

Jasper coughed, trying to hide a laugh. Everyone stared as Edward and I made our way to the line. Jessica gave me the glare. I put my hands in my pocket, ignoring them. I wasn't really the type to be bothered by staring.

"You can go ahead of me" Edward said. "Thanks" I said, stepping forward. When we got the part of the line where the food was I grabbed a Coke and a apple.

"That's all your getting?" Edward asked, concerned. "Yep" I said and paid for my food. I noticed all he got were French fries. I

sat down next to Alice and started eating the apple. I finished it off quickly. I started to slowly drink the coke. I hate it when the bubble go in your nose.

"I can't wait for you to come over later! We'll have so much fun! I have tons planned! Esme will love to meet you! You can see my room and the whole house!" Alice said at a super fast rate. I smiled. "Totally" I said.

Jasper chuckled from his seat, the one furthest away from me.

"Hey." Emmett said and sat down next to me. "Hey Emmett." I said. "Rose is gonna kill me" He muttered to me. I smiled.

"Would I be the cause for her trying to kill you?" I asked. "Yep" he said. I laughed. "Sorry, dude" I said, patting his icy cold back.

"It's O.k. she wants to kill a lot of people. To her, your now just another name on the list she'll have to get to eventually." he said, smiling. "Just more work for her" I said. He laughed.

"Nyala! Your not suppose to talk to Emmett! Your suppose to talk to Edward!" Alice whined. Emmett looked over at me, questioningly.

"She wants me and Edward to hook up for some bizarre reason" I said. He smiled.

"Nice. Alice, Nice" was all he said and hi-fived her. I glared.

"Emmett guess what?!" Alice said. "What?" he asked "Nyala is coming over to our house tonight for a while!" she sang.

"Awesome! We can play baseball!" Emmett said. Alice gave him a look.

"Oh….Right." he said, after a second.

"Fine. We won't play baseball" he mumbled. The bell rang just then. "Ready for FCS!?" Alice asked, jumping up. "Yep. Bye Emmett" I said. He waved and walked off with Rosalie.

I walked next to Alice and Jasper walked on her other side. She skipped up the stairs while me and Jasper walked.

"Thank you" Jasper quietly said to me. "For what?" I asked.

"Coming over today, she wanted me to go try on clothes and go shopping, but now that your coming, I don't have to." he smiled a little at me. "My pleasure" I said as we reached the top step.

"Hey! Nyala!" Mike shouted from ,what I guessed, was his locker. "I'll be right back" I muttered to Alice and Jasper. I slowly walked over to Mike.

"The Talent Show has been moved to this Friday. Will you be able to perform with me?" he asked, leaning on the lockers, acting like he was cool. I almost laughed, but stopped myself.

"Which song are you planning on doing?" I asked. "Boom Boom Pow, by the Black Eyed Peas!" he said, smiling. I had heard that song before. It was an awesome song, but I didn't feel like performing with Mike.

"Cool. But I can't. I'm horrible at singing." I said. To tell you the truth, I thought I sucked at singing, but my mom said I rocked at it. I didn't trust her.

"Oh…O.K." he said, clearly un- happy. "Maybe you could ask Jessica" I said, again. He looked down the hall, to her locker. She looked over and smiled at him. "O.K.." he said. I slowly backed away from him. "What did he want?" Alice asked as we took our seats in FCS. "He wanted me to sing with him at the Talent show. I said no" I said.

She nodded. "Jasper, I hear your singing with Alice?" I asked, smiling evilly at him. "Yes." he said, through his teeth. I smiled.

"It's not that bad of a song." Alice said to him.

Mike came in and sat next to me the and class started. We finished our cakes today. I would get to take it home. I planned on giving it to Jake. He'd finish it off in one bite, but it didn't matter. As I put my cake in the fridge so I could grab it later, I heard Alice talking behind me.

"I found a great song for her and Edward to sing together!" she whispered to Jasper. I pretended not to notice. I knew who 'her' was. Me. I set the cake down and closed the fridge, then walked back to my seat.

"So, did Jessica say yes?" I asked Mike. "Yeah." he muttered, not pleased by the fact. Whatever, be grumpy if you want, I don't give a dern.

Yeah, instead of darn, I say dern.

I'm weird and proud of it!

The bell rang then and I got up. Math .Ugh. Alice skipped over to me. "Have you ever heard any Evanescence songs?" Alice ask. I start walking to math. "Yeah. They're my second favorite band next to Linkin Park" I said. She smiled.

"What's your favorite song?" she asked. "Bring Me To Life" I said. "Awesome!" she sang. I looked over at her.

"What are you planning now?" I asked.

"Nothing! I'm just passing information on!" she said. I glared at her and we walked to the Math room. Math went by fast because I was, strangely, looking forward to Biology. I had no idea why, but I was guessing it was because I could poke fun with Edward.

"See ya in gym, Alice" I said to her as we walked out of class. She nodded, smiled and skipped off to her class. I slowly walked to Biology. As I soon as I was through the door I saw Edward. He had been staring at the door with anxious gold eyes. I felt my heart bounce around. He was worried about where I was.

Wait, why should that make me happy?

Bad Nyala! Bad Nyala! I yelled at myself.

I walked over and sat down next to him. I forced myself not to look at his perfection. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob .I thought of Jacob in my head. Only Jake.

"Hello" his musical voice said quietly. "Hey" I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't fully introduce myself yesterday, my name is Edward Cullen, and as you know, I'm Alice's brother" he said.I was confused for a second but then it made sense. I had never 'officially me Edward' I looked over at him. "Cool. I'm Nyala Bradley" I said. He smiled a little at something. "So. I was wondering. The Forks High Talent show is coming up. I have a song I chose, well, if you didn't like it we wouldn't have to sing it, but, anyways, would you like to sing with me?" he slowly asked, staring into my eyes. I stared back, unable to look away.

"Um. I can't sing" I stated, shaking my head free of his stare. It was hypnotizing.

"I'm positive you can. The song is Bring Me To Life by Evanescence .I really need a partner for it, and all of my family members already are doing something. Alice is forcing me to do something for the Talent Show. Please?" he asked, staring into my eyes even more. I nodded a yes, helplessly. I couldn't say no to him. Even though it killed me to say yes.

He smiled, a crooked smile and it blinded me. I shook my head again to regain focus. I just said I'd be in the talent show with Edward Cullen. Oh God…..No fair! He used his eye-mesmerizing-thingy on me! I was helpless!

I glared at the chalk board.

Stupid, cute, hypnotizing-eyed vampire.

"Are you O.K.?" Edward asked, worried. "Yep." I said.

He gave me a concerned stare. "Seriously. I'm fine!" I whispered to him because class had started then. He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

His writing was elegant.

_I don't believe you_

I looked over at him. He shrugged. I wrote on the paper.

_You barely know me, you wouldn't know if I was lying or not_

I handed it over to him

_Did you know you have an attitude?_

He asked. I gasped and glared at him. He smiled. I wrote.

_I do not!_

He took the paper and wrote

_You do._

I glared at him and grabbed the paper.

_Your not me, you don't know._

I passed the paper to him. He looked at it and chuckled a little.

"Something funny, Mr. Cullen?" the teacher asked, walking over to our table. "No, sir, I was just coughing a little" Edward said. He said it with so much confidence in his answer, I almost believed he was just coughing too.

"Well, do you need to get a drink?" the teacher asked. "No. I'm O.k. sir" Edward said and smiled a little. The teacher walked back to his lecture, that I didn't even know was going on.

Edward wrote on the paper.

_I almost got caught, and your right, I'm not you , I don't know._

I read it and started writing a comeback.

_Well, it's not my fault you laugh at everything I say, or that I'm naturally funny._

I handed it over to him.

_I don't laugh at everything you say, just a lot of it._

He handed it over, smirking.

_O.K. Cullen, I'm going to say one word, and I can garanttee, it will make you laugh_

I gave it to him. He smiled.

_O.K. go ahead, oh, and you spelled __guarantee __wrong._

After I read it I gave him a death glare. I never said I was Spelling Bee material. I wrote my word on the page.

_Pudding._

He read it and I watched as he tried to contain a small chuckle. Un-successfully. I smiled at him.

_I win, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ._

I wrote and handed the paper to him. He smiled a little.

_Fine, you win, but this war is not over, I shall taste victory!_

I read his words and smiled. A war he wanted, a war is what he'll get.

_Make me laugh. I dare you._

I handed the paper to him and crossed my arms over my chest. He wrote something on the paper, then erased it, then wrote again, thinking hard. He handed the paper to me, smiling.

_Man-eating dinosaurs._

I started giggling. Man-eating dino's. Nice. I looked over at him and he was smiling, clearly knowing he had tasted a piece of victory. I wrote on the paper, hoping he would laugh.

_Oldie-Moldy-Crunchy-Tasty-Grossly-Cheese…y_

Edward slowly looked over at me. I smiled. He laughed a little.

_Oldie-Moldy-Crunchy-Tasty-Grossly-Cheese…y?_

I looked over at him. I nodded a yes. He took the paper back, smiling his crooked smile.

_I can see this will be a long class….-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meaner_

He took the paper and read it, then grinned.

_Meanie_

I glared at the paper, then wrote.

_Meaner that's a meanie._

He smiled again.

Edward had told me unicorns don't exist, so I got mad and said they do. He kept saying they don't.

So I called him a meaner, which is how we had gotten to were we were now, a fight over who was mean, and if unicorns existed or not.

He was winning, but only because I couldn't mention he was a mythical creature too and so was Jacob.

I mean, if vampires and werewolves existed, why couldn't a horse with a horn?

_Meanie -double-triple meaner_

I looked over at him. He smiled and shrugged. His smile caught my breath even though I didn't want it to. The bell ran just then.

The teacher didn't give us any homework, thank God, if he did I would have had no idea about the subject, I hadn't paid attention in class at all, maybe I'll borrow Alice's notes. I slowly stood up and saw Edward watch me.

"What? Unicorns exist" I added the unicorn part just to annoy him. He smirked. "We're going to have to practice for the Show, when's your study hall?" he asked.

"4th period. Your's?" I asked. "It's not then, but I can cut class a few times." he said and stood up. I smiled. Of course Cullen could cut class. Cullen can do anything.

"Go to the music room for Study hall tomorrow, that room is empty during 4th,so we'll be able to us it." he said. I nodded. "See ya Cullen" I said and walked out the door. Alice was standing right there, watching.

"Hey Alice" I said, instead of going off on her for being a spy. "I see you and Edward passed notes during class." she sang, smiling. "How did you know?" I asked. "I happened to pass by the class once or twice that period." she said.

Suddenly Edward walked up to next to me.

"Don't" he said.

"Do" I said.

"They don't" he said.

"They do infinity and beyond" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Whether or not unicorns exist, which they don't" Edward said. I glared at him. "Why are you walking with us anyways?" I asked.

"Um. The teachers needed one less student in my gym class, so I have been switched to this one" he said. I nodded. Yeah right! He probably asked, no begged, to be put in my gym class. He's probably worried about me. Ugh. I walked faster and Alice kept pace with me. We walked to the girl's gym lockers.

"Shoot .I forgot gym clothes again" I said. "Don't worry. Your wearing a extra pair of mine from now one." Alice sang and opened her locker. "It's easier this way." she added, handing me shorts and a t-shirt. I noticed these were different than yesterdays. I don't know how to explain it but they were somehow more, they were….hm…they would appeal more to guys if I wore them. Which meant guys would notice me in the good way more. To me the bad way, but you get my point. I glared at the outfit and put it on un-willingly.

Alice threw her clothes on and we walked out into the gym. Edward was already there, dressed in long shorts and a black t- shirt. He looked very fashionable.

"3 laps around the gym!" The teacher told us.

I started running with Alice.

"Wanna race? ! Wanna race?!" chirped to me, running side ways.

"Alice, I'm not a fast runner." Which, to me, basically meant that no matter how fast I was able to run, you'd be faster.

We ran the laps easily, with Edward always close behind us. Sometime around the second lap I pretended to almost trip. His face was priceless. It's so much fun torturing my stalker!

Then on the last lap, I did trip, on accident. His face was once again priceless as Alice grabbed my arm before I fell the whole way. I smirked at him, like I did it on purpose. He gave me a little glare.

"Dodge ball, boys versus girls today!" the teacher ordered. Edward grumpily walked over to the boy's side.

"Don't hit Edward out until I tell you to" Alice whispered in my ear. I was confused but nodded to what ever her plan would turn out as.

"Start!" the instructor called and the red balls started flying everywhere. This time the girls were winning. Mainly because me and Alice would get in front of the other girls and catch the ball before it could hit them.

They would scream and run from the balls.

Towards the end of class there was me and Edward left. Alice had let a ball hit her two minutes earlier, of course she made it look like she didn't have a chance against the ball….

Anyways, Edward had the dodge ball, I had one too. As soon as he saw I was the only girl left he stopped walking and just stood there.

I wondered what was going on in his head.

----------------Edward's point of view.--------------------------

Only Nyala and me were left. I can't hit her with a ball! I would never do that! What do I do?!

--------------------Nyala's point of view.-------------------

I watched as he just stood there, staring at me, unsure of what to do. I smirked.

Ohhhh.

He doesn't want to hit me with a ball. Yes….. I threw the ball at him.

He didn't move away from it, he didn't even try. It hit him with a light thud. I smiled. "Wooo!" all the girls screamed in victory.

They all ran over to me. "Go Nyala!" was what they mainly said, giving me hi-fives. Alice skipped over to me.

"What did I tell you?" she asked, smiling a angelic smile.

"Thanks" I said and hi-fived her. All the guys glared at Edward and went to the locker rooms. Edward slowly walked over to us. Alice smiled at him.

"Evil pixie." he muttered to her. Hm. I'm not the only one who thinks Alice is an evil pixie. She shrugged.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." she said. Edward turned to me.

"Nice game" he smirked at me. I smiled back. "Yes. Nice game ,Cullen" I said.

"My sister gave you the plan I'm guessing?" he asked. I nodded. He playfully punched Alice on the shoulder.

"You can't hit girls! _It's illegal!"_ Alice sang like a five year old.

I laughed.

"It's not _illegal_, Alice" Edward said.

"Come on Alice, we can bug Edward later, we have to change now" I said, seeing Alice was about to go into a long speech about how it was illegal to hit girls. She nodded and we walked to the changing room.

I changed back into my normal clothes and waited as Alice compared one pair of shoes she had in her locker to another.

"They look the same to me" I said.

"That's the thing though, they aren't, one is designer brand, the other is fake." she muttered, examining them closely.

"O.K…." I said, not caring.

She finally threw one the pairs in her locker and shut it, then put on the ones she had kept out. "Is Jacob going to pick you up?" she asked. "Oh. yeah. We'll have to wait here until he comes so I can tell him." I said.

"He won't be very happy" Alice said, almost looking pleased by the fact.

We walked out of the locker room and I ran right into Edward. "Whoa!" I said, falling backwards. He quickly caught me, and held me up with one hand. His hand was freezing cold, just like the other Cullen's.

"I'm sorry" Edward muttered, letting me go as soon as I was balanced.

"It's O.K ,dude" I said. He smiled at my language.

"Do" I said.

"Don't" he said.

"Do" I said as we started walking again.

"Don't" he said, smirking.

"I'm with Nyala" Alice chirped. "Ha, two against one, we win!" I said, triumphant.

"Not yet, there's still the rest of my family." Edward said. I glared at him.

Just then Jasper walked over to us.

"Do you want me to ride home with Emmett and Rosalie again?" he asked, putting an arm around Alice's waist.

"Do you think unicorns exist or not?" she asked him. He stared at her, confused.

"Sure, Alice. I guess they could." he said, after a second.

"Ha!" Alice and I said in unison to Edward.

He glared. "And yes please, Jasper, Nyala is coming over to our house today and she's riding with me and Edward, it might be a little crowded. so, yes please!" she sang to him. He smiled, kissed her on the forehead and walked off.

I smiled evilly at Edward.

"He would agree to anything Alice said." he said to me

. "Yeah, but Alice didn't tell him if she did or not, get some, Eddy! Get some!" I said.

------At Nyala's old school, get some, would mean, ha ha ha,I win, or something along those terms =D-------

He smiled that crooked smile at me and I melted. Un-voluntarily.

We walked to the parking lot and Alice steered us over to Emmett's giant red jeep. Rose was leaning against it and Emmett was sitting on the roof.

"Do you think unicorns exist?" I asked Emmett.

He looked down and smiled widely at me.

"Hell yah!" he said and jumped down. I smiled .

"Do you think they exist Rose?" Alice asked Rosalie. "No." she said, coldly.

"We still win!" I said and jumped up in victory. Alice jumped around too, laughing. "What's going on again?" Emmett asked.

"I said unicorns exist and Edward said they don't, so we asked each one of you if they did or not to see what the majority was. I won!" I said.

"Childish" Rose muttered and got in the jeep.

"Don't mind her, she's just a downer" Emmett whispered to me. "I heard that!" Rose said. We laughed.

I noticed that Jasper was in the jeep too, just then. I was surrounded by vampires, but I didn't care.

I saw Jacob speeding down the road towards us then. I could tell he was angry, even though he was wearing a helmet. He screeched to a stop right next to me. He got off the bike and I saw he was trembling.

All the Cullen's except Rose, immediately walked forward and took a protective stance in front of me. Jacob took of his helmet and glared.

"Get. Away. From. Her" mumbled, so low I barely heard it.

"Your not in control. You get away from her. It's too risky to let you near her now. Your causing a scene." Edward muttered to him. I still heard it even though they thought I didn't.

I looked around and saw everyone in the parking lot, watching. I took a few steps forward. Alice put a hand on my shoulder to stop me, but I kept on walking right up to Jacob. He wouldn't hurt me.

"Jake. I'm O.K. Calm down" I said, putting my hand on his arm. I noticed I was standing in between an angry vampire and an angry werewolf.

This is so safe, I thought sarcastically.

"Um Jake-" I about to say I was going over to their house, but I just realized he would freak out and probably never let me come to school again.

Alice intervened for me. "Jacob, Nyala is coming over to go shopping with me. She will be safe. Your services will not be needed to today. I will bring her home at 7:00" Alice calmly said, stepping in front of Edward. I saw Jasper cringe when she got closer to Jake. I noticed how she didn't say I was going to their home.

She didn't want to make it seem like I would be near even more vampires. Jacob glared down at Alice.

"No she isn't." he said, stubbornly.

"Yeah, I am." I said, stepping towards the Cullen side.

"Sorry Jake, but I ..um need more clothes, half of them get ruined when we go

cliff diving, I swear, Alice will watch over me. I'll be fine." I added.

Edward cringed when I said 'we go cliff diving.'

Jacob looked down to me, still trembling. I saw it in his eyes when he realized he couldn't force me to go back home. He slowly nodded in defeat.

"7:00 sharp or I'm coming looking." he said, then bent down and hugged me tight. He quickly kissed me , then got back on his motorcycle anddrove off, not putting his helmet on.

I watched him drive off.

"I told you to stay next to me! Well, my actions told you to!" Alice said to me, flinging her arms up into the air to add drama to her statement.

"Alice, it's not like Jake's gonna hurt me. He's just protective, he doesn't really know you, so he wants me to be safe. " I said.

She gave me a small glare then nodded, as if to dismiss what just happened and get on with the day, "Um .Nyala, I have to tell Alice something, so-"

I cut Edward off.

"I'll get in her car." I said and got in Alice's porche.

For a moment I wondered why Alice already had the porche, she's not suppose to get one until Eclipse or New Moon right?

Whatever….

I watched as Edward told Alice something. She nodded in agreement to it. Alice then got in the driver's seat and Edward got in the passenger. "Nyala, stay away from Jacob" Alice said and started driving.

"Alice, no, I'm not staying away from my boyfriend." I said. She must be crazy. I knew Jake could be and was dangerous, I knew my risk, asking me to leave him was nonsense. Jake would never hurt me.

"I'm serious, Nyala. He could hurt you" she said. "So could Edward, so could Mike, anyone in the world could hurt me Alice." I said, specifically pointing out Edward first. She sighed.

"Well, yes, but….I don't think Jacob's good for you. As your best friend, I don't think you should be going out with him." she said.

Yes, my best friend the vampire, that happened to be enemies with Jake, the werewolf.

"Alice, I know you mean well, but I know what's good for me. Jake is safe." I said. Edward rolled his eyes. I ignored it.

"Well, I can see you won't be deterred by my knowledge, just promise you'll keep yourself safe when I'm not around?" she asked. "Of course Alice." I said. She nodded, content with that. Edward wasn't content with that.

I could see he wanted to add more, but he shut his mouth.

Good choice, Eddy Boy. We followed Emmett's jeep down the road and I watched the trees flash by. Alice was going very fast again. Edward glanced back at me and saw I was clinging to the seats with my life. He smirked, but told Alice to slow down. She did, frowning.

We eventually wound up on a long, windy road, surrounded on both sides by trees. Almost there, I thought happily. As we rounded another corner I saw it. It was huge! And very beautiful too. I gaped at it.

Edward chuckled a little. Alice smiled widely.

"It's so beautiful" I managed to mutter. "Thank you!" Alice sang and got out, then skipped over and opened my door for me. "Thanks" I said and stood up. She took my hand and dragged me up the steps to the door. I saw Edward slowly follow us. Emmett and Rose were already inside, haven gotten here long before us because Alice slowed down.

Emmett opened the door for us. "Mom! Nyala is here!" he called into what I presumed was the kitchen. He let go of the door and sat down on a giant white couch and watched a football game. Rose was at a table, flipping through some fashion magazine. Just then Esme came through a doorway.

She was very pretty, just like all the other Cullens.

She walked over to me, smiling. "Nyala, it's nice to finally meet you. It seemed like I was the only one that hadn't met you." she said and hugged me. "I've heard so many good things about you from Edward. He wouldn't be quiet for even one second." she smiled at me. I smiled back a little .

If vampires could blush I was positive Edward would have.

"Come on!" Alice urged and pulled me by the arm up some stairs. We walked by an open door. I saw Carlisle inside, reading. It must be his study.

"Hi Dr. Cullen" I said and waved.

"Hello Nyala, and you can call me Carlisle." he said as Alice continued to drag me. "O.K.!" I said. Alice shoved me in a room and shut it behind us.

"Dress up!" she sang and skipped over to another room. I followed and saw the room was a closet and bright pink.

The 'closet' happened to be the size of 5 or 6 bathrooms.

"I bought tons of new clothes in your size. I didn't know your exact size, so I guessed. Here try this on," she chirped really fast and handed me a black gown. "Alice," I complained. "That's what you'll wear for the Talent Show, it fits your song" she said, digging through some shoes. I blew out a deep breath and walked to a bathroom in the closet.

I shut the door and took off my clothes and tried to put on the black gown. Notice the 'try' part. I got stuck somewhere in all the fabric.

"Alice! Help!" I said, but it got mumbled from underneath the fabric. I heard the door open and felt Alice easily pull down the dress and straighten it out for me.

She smiled. "Perfect!" she sang, clapping. The gown was strapless and flowed out beneath me, in a ocean of soft fabric. It looked very goth - princess-ish.

I loved it.

"It rocks" I muttered. "You haven't even looked in the mirror yet," she said and pulled my out into the main closet to put me in front of a giant mirror. "Awesome" I said. It looked, as I said Goth princess, and had the black corset that fitted me perfectly. It had the olden days look, but made out of new fabric.

"I'm going to put some makeup on you, then we show my family" she said and shoved me down to sit in a chair.

Alice was a very pushy person, I noticed.

I closed my eyes and felt her use tons of eyeliner. She made long steaks going out of the outer corner of my eyes. "Done" she said after 2 seconds. I opened my eyes and she showed me a mini mirror. I looked scary and cool at the same time.

"That's how I will have your make up on you for the Show. Now come on.," she said and pulled me to the very top of the stairs. "When I call you down, come down .Don't trip" she said and ran down the stairs. "Oh shoot!" I heard her say. She ran back up the stairs and zoomed into the closet and ran back out to me.

"On" she said and handed me some black high heels. "I'll kill myself" I complained.

She glared at me. I put them on like a good girl. She ran back down the stairs.

"Edward! Esme! Carlisle! Emmett! Rosalie! Jasper!" she yelled. I couldn't see her, or any of them, but I heard them talking to each other and walking into the living room at the bottom of the stairs. "Sit down. This is what Nyala will be wearing to the Talent Show, which all of you will be attending." Alice calmly said.

"Now Nyala" she called up to me. I was afraid to see their reactions, but I slowly started the walk down I kept my head down, letting my hair around my face, like a shield.

I touched the bottom step and looked up.

Edward and Esme gasped in surprise. I blushed. "Your beautiful" Esme said ,standing up to hug me.

Edward, Emmett ,Jasper and Carlisle just stared at me, with their mouths open.

Carlisle quickly shut his to be polite. I smirked a little. "What do you think?" Alice asked Edward, poking him. He slowly stood up.

"Your…um….gorgeous" he managed to say to me. I blushed a little more.

"Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett?' she asked the,. "Pretty" they all said in unison.

"Thanks. Can I change now?" I pleaded to Alice. She nodded. I immediately took off the high heels and walked up the steps. I heard chuckles behind me. Alice followed me. I went to the closet and changed back to my normal clothes. Alice wiped off the makeup for me.

I heard the sound of a piano playing from down stairs.

"Who's that?" I asked. I knew Edward and Rosalie could play piano. "Edward" she said and started digging through clothes again. The music was very pretty. I didn't know why I was complimenting the stalker.

But I still listener closely to the music. I looked over at Alice and she was still looking through clothes and shoes. She'll be doing that for a while, maybe I can go watch. Just so I can hear it better.

I slowly sneaked away from Alice. "Where are you going?" she asked, not looking up.

"I wanted to….um….go watch Edward play" I said. She smiled a little and waved me off. I listened and followed where the music came from. It led me down the stairs and to the corner of the living room. I saw Edward sitting on the piano bench, concentrating on his music hard. I slowly, trying not to make a sound, walked closer and sat down on the floor. He probably heard me come, but I hoped he didn't.

He acted like he didn't.

He just kept playing for 5 minutes. I listened, memorized. I really didn't like piano music or stuff like that, but this piece had a certain rhythm to it. It was calming. He stopped just then. "Keep going" I said.

Woops. I covered my mouth with my hands.

Edward slowly turned around on his seat. He looked at me, one eye brow rising. "I'll go. Sorry for interrupting." I said I stood up and started to walk back up the stairs. A cold hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me. He immediately stopped and let go . "No. You can stay. You didn't interrupt. I was just,…stuck" he said.

I turned and sat on the floor again. "Here, sit up here, it's not as hard as the floor." he said and moved down on the bench. I got up and sat next to him. "Thanks" I said.

He smiled a little and my heart stopped beating for a second.

----------------Edward's point of view-------------------------

I'm testing fate here, Cullen, I thought to myself, motioning Nyala to sit next to me. She stood up and sat next to me. I stopped breathing for a millisecond and smiled a little at her. I heard her heart beat stop for a second. O.K. Whoa….No smiling, I thought to myself. I couldn't stop myself from smiling again though.

This may have very much been the happiest moment of my life. Nyala was sitting next to me. She liked my music and possibly me. She wasn't making any smart comments, we weren't fighting over the existence of unicorns.

It was just me and her. Alice and Esme were probably watching too, though, I realized. "Play" Nyala said. I smiled at her tone.

"I can't though. I'm stuck on this one note." I said, daring her to argue with that.

She did, naturally.

"Here," she said and pressed a key.

--------------Nyala's point of view-------------------

I pressed a random key.

He smirked. "Do you know how to play?" he asked me. I shrugged. I had no clue how to play, but I wanted him to play so I had to try and help him somehow.

I pressed 3 more keys in a weird sequence. His eyebrows raised in wonder. He started playing his song over again and added my new notes. It actually sounded kinda O.K. with my addition. He smiled at me. I smiled back a little.

Wait, Nyala, hold on. Stop this!

He's a stalker!

Remember that! My mind yelled at me.

I stood up. Edward looked at me, confused.

"Alice asked me to come over, I should be with her, sorry" I said and walked up that stairs to the closet. "Your back" Alice said, surprised. I nodded.

"Well, Esme just made dinner, do you want to eat yet?" Alice asked, standing up. "Sure." I said. "She made spaghetti" Alice sang and I followed her as she skipped down the steps. Yum.

Alice led me to the kitchen, past that and into the dining room. She ordered me to sit down. I did and Alice sat next to me. Emmett and Rosalie walked in and sat opposite me and Alice. Jasper sat next to Alice. Edward came in and Alice ran over, grabbed his arm, and made him sit next to me. I glared at her for that.

Carlisle and Esme came in then, Esme held the spaghetti in a giant bowl and Carlisle held some salad. They set it down and Carlisle sat at the head of the table and Esme next to him. Alice got some food on a plate and handed it to me. "I could of done that myself" I said. She shrugged and got herself some.

I wondered if they would eat it and throw it back up later or just hide it when I wasn't looking. The rest of the family got their food. I watched as Rose's nose crinkled as she got hers. I started eating, because I was starving. I finished my meal in 10 minutes.

"That tasted awesome Esme, thank you, and whoever else helped her make it" I said. All the Cullens stopped eating as soon as I was done, saying they were full.

"Thank you Nyala" she said, and smiled at me. "Aw. We have to go. It's 7:00" Alice said, frowning just then.

"O.k. It was nice meeting you Esme .Thank you for having me over" I said.

"Please come over again. You must" Esme said, hugging me. "I'll try" I said.

", I have to do something, do you mind if Edward took you home?" Alice slowly asked .I gave her a death glare. I knew what she was up to.

"Sure, I don't mind" I said. I couldn't say I did mind with Esme and Carlisle in the same room.

Edward stood up. He gave Alice a look, and motioned me to go ahead of him. I started walking to the garage. He walked a little faster to walk next to me. When I got to the door he opened it for me. "Thanks" I said. He nodded then walked over and got in.

"I don't think you should be dating Jacob Black" Edward stated as soon as we started moving.

"Edward, no offense, but I don't care about what you think. Jake likes me and I like him, so I'm gonna date him."

"It's not safe" Edward stated. "I know what's safe for me. You just as dangerous as he is. Your both just as dangerous as Mike" I said. I knew Mike was wimpy compared to them, but they still didn't know that I knew.

I planned on keeping it that way for a while.

"Just stay out of my love life" I said to him before he could speak. We were silent for 5 minutes.

"You looked…really…nice in that dress" Edward said, breaking the silence. "Thanks. What are you going to wear?" I asked, not caring. "Alice is making me wear a long black drench coat. Black t-shirt and black jeans." he said, smirking.

"I don't know why you wanted me to sing with you, I'm horrible at it. You could of done a solo" I said.

"Yes. I could of. But….we don't spend much time together….and I'd like to change that." he slowly said, picking each word carefully. I didn't respond.

What happened to the whole, 'What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?' Edward? The one that was afraid to get close to Bella or be near her? I wondered.

The one that wanted to stay away from me? That was afraid to get close?

I really miss that Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I felt like grabbing Edward's shoulders and shaking him, yelling, "I know what you are! I know what Jake is! You don't need to protect me! So just back off!" Yep, I would have screamed that. Maybe if I did tell them……They wouldn't worry anymore.

No, shoot, they'd just worry more. About my sanity.

So, Yeah. Defiantly not telling them.

Yet. I sat there, silent and fuming. I really wish Edward didn't want me. My life would be so much easier. "Your mad. Aren't you?' Edward said.

"Yes I am. I know…I know you mean well, Edward. But I'm dating Jake…" I said and saw Edward glare at Jake's name.

"I know you don't like him either, and I don't know why," I knew why, "but he's my boyfriend. I'm not available. I don't even know why you would like me. I'm stupid, and reckless" I said. He glanced over at me and stared. I turned away from his stare.

"Your not stupid. Sure, your very reckless and that scares me. But not stupid." he said. I ignored him and stared out the window at the black night. I shivered. Suddenly I felt a cold jacket go around my arms. I looked over at Edward.

He had taken off his jacket. "Thanks" I muttered. He nodded.

I wonder why I didn't get my jacket this morning, I knew it would be cold later. As Edward pulled into my drive way I saw him freeze.

His whole body went rigid. I looked out the window but didn't see anything. I opened my door but a cold hand restrained me. "What?" I asked.

"Don't go outside" he muttered. I looked at him confused. "Why?" I asked. He shook his head, saying don't ask.

He slowly got out and I did too.

Edward was over on his side of the car, then suddenly he was right next to me. He took a protective stance in front of me. I heard a growl, not coming from Edward. I peered into the darkness and saw a giant, looming shape. Werewolf.

Which one of the pack though? I wondered. Why would they risk getting this close to me as a werewolf? Don't they see me? I thought they didn't want humans to know about them? I heard Edward growl then.

"Treaty" he muttered to the shape, warning.

"Don't. You'll hurt her." he said then. The shape moved closer to me. I was terrified , I realized. I took a step back. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't help it.

"Take this and call Alice! Tell her Pack! Run!" Edward suddenly commanded. He handed me a phone and then the shape jumped at him. Edward held the shape away from his neck with his hands. I screamed and ran .

I opened the phone and kept running. I zoomed through the contacts and found Alice I dialed it and she picked up on the first ring. "Edward? What's happening?! I can't see you or Nyala!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"Alice! It's me! Something's attacking Edward! He told me to tell you Pack!" I screamed into the phone and slammed it shut. I slowed to a stop then turned. I saw Edward jumping at the wolf and the wolf dodging. Both were growling. They're going to kill each other! I have to do something…..

"Jake!" I screamed. The wolf didn't answer.I knew it was Jake though. I couldn't tell who was winning. The wolf kept snapping at Edward. Edward's cell phone kept ringing in my pocket.

Where's Sam?! Isn't this against the Treaty!?

"Sam!" I screamed in the direction of Emily's house. Her home was far away, too far. He wouldn't hear me.

I watched helplessly as Edward and Jake kept fighting.

No….Don't…Don't Jacob…..

I watched as Jacob started pushing Edward this way. Wait, no. Jake was trying to get closer to me and Edward was stopping him.

Maybe if I got in Jake's view and talked to him, he would stop. I took a small step forward.

"No! Don't! Run!" Edward yelled at me. How did he see that?

I ignored him and kept walking forward. "You either run or I'm stopping and grabbing you and making a run for it!" Edward yelled at me.

Just then Alice's Porsche came to a screeching stop next to me. The door flew open and all the Cullens came out and immediately ran to help Edward.

Esme didn't though. She came over to me and hugged me tight, leading me towards the Porsche.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's O.K. honey. Shhh." she soothed and wiped away my tears. I gripped her, not letting go. She sat down and I sat down next to her.

"It's O.K. darling. Your safe." she said. I watched as the other Cullens grabbed Jake and started pushing him towards the forest. "I have to call Sam" I mumbled. She looked at me with a confused look in her eyes. Thank God Emily gave me her phone number. I opened the phone ,dialed quickly and listened.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Sam! It's me! Help! There's a giant-" I cut off and gasped because Jacob had gotten loose of the Cullens and was charging me and Esme. I screamed. Esme stood up and put her hands out and stopped him. Jake's head was inches from me. I screamed again. Jake growled at Esme and started snapping .

Esme growled and called for help from the others.

"Nyala?! What's going on?! Nyala!" Sam asked.

I shut the phone and inched further into the Porsche. I cowered in to the seat. Don't hurt them, Jacob. Cullens, don't hurt him. I begged in my mind.

I looked towards Emily's house, waiting for the Pack. I watched as the Pack came running out of the woods, all in wolf form. Jake got loose of the Cullens again then and started making a break for me. I screamed and opened the other door and ran out of the Porsche. What is Jake doing?

The Pack ran for Jake and I heard one of them bark at him. It was Sam, I could tell. Jacob froze and growled low in his chest.

The Cullens stopped and started to slowly move back towards me. I saw Carlisle say something g to Edward. He nodded and walked towards Sam. "We're taking Nyala to our home. You have our promise she will be safe while you take care of this mess" he yelled to Sam.

Wolf Sam looked in his eyes for a while then nodded and went back to Jake, who was now cowering towards the woods. Edward walked over to the Cullens, Esme hugged me tight and Alice rubbed my shoulder in a circular motion.

They both tried to soothe me. I kept choking and crying though. Oh My Gosh. Oh my Gosh….

Carlisle walked up to me and knelt down. "Is it O.K. if we take you to our home? Do you trust us?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded numbly. He motioned of them to get in the car with me. Jasper went to the driver's side an got in. Edward next to him. Esme sat in the back next to Alice and set me on her lap.

"It's O.K. your safe…shhhh.." they both said to me.

I heard Rosalie mutter to herself, "There goes my new pair of jeans. Great. Just wonderful. Mutt slobber all over them".

Emmett sat next to her and Carlisle came to sit next to Esme. I was surprised at how we all fit in the Porsche. "Are you physically hurt at all?" Carlisle asked me. "No" I whispered.

"Edward, what did he want?" Carlisle called up to Edward. "At first he wanted to kill who ever dropped Nyala off, then the rest of us .But when he saw he was outnumbered, he simply wanted to take Nyala and make a run for it. He meant no harm to her, just us" Edward said. Carlisle nodded.

"Sweetie, how did you know Sam would be able to help us?" Esme slowly asked me. All of their heads to turned to look at me, except for Jasper.

"I.. ."

To tell the truth or not?

"I know that Sam's the Alpha. I knew that if he gave Jacob the command to stop, Jake would have to stop." I said. They all stared at me, wide eyed.

"How in the world did you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"I know everything about werewolves, well technically they're shape shifters that chose wolf from, but yeah. I know everything about them." I said. They sat there for a minute thinking. "Do….you know anything else…?" Jasper slowly asked.

"Nope." I said.

I had made my mind up. I wasn't going to let them know I knew about vampires. I'd pretend that I found out the old fashioned way like Bella did.

They all seemed to sigh in relief.

"But wait. You know Jake is a werewolf, but why are you still dating him then?" Alice asked .

"He likes me, I like him. I know he wouldn't hurt me" I said. Esme nodded, like it was O.k.

Rosalie gave me a glare.

Emmett smiled like, "Man, she's nuts"

Edward rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

Jasper smirked.

Alice pouted.

Carlisle looked like he was contemplating something.

Over all good reactions.

I yawned then, tired from a day full of surprises. Esme hugged me tighter. "You can go to sleep." she said. I felt my eyes start to close a little without my wanting them to.

After 2 minutes I was out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to see a pair of gold eyes staring down at me. "Alice?" I asked, slightly confused. " Last night Jake turned into a werewolf and tried to kidnap you. We took you here, to my house so you were safe. We have school today." she said, smiling. "Oh…yeah" I said and sat up.

I was on a couch bed thingy in a big room. There was a wall window on one side, a wall full of music and books and a small coffee table full of journals. "Alice, who's room am I in?" I asked.

"Edward's…." she said, smirking. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Do you remember anything else from last night? Do you remember, seeing us come to help. Do you remember what we did to help?" she asked, frowning.

Oh yes, the Cullens would want to know if I saw them using superhuman strength and speed.

Time to lie!

"No…not really. It's kinda fuzzy" I said. She smiled quickly. " Ready for breakfast?" she asked, pulling on my hand for me to get up. "A few questions first. One, what about my mom? And two…what in the hell am I wearing?" I slowly asked, looking down at my pajama outfit. Bright Pink dress thingy. I hate pink.

"We called and asked your mom if it was O.k. if you spend the night here. She said yes. And I chose it out! Like it?!" she asked.

"Alice, I don't like pink." I said. "No worries, it's time to change now. Then breakfast!" she sang and pulled me off the bed the whole way.

"Why couldn't I stay in your room? Where did Edward sleep?" I asked.

I know I know, vampires don't sleep.

"Couch. And I wanted you to stay in his room. I can do whatever I wish! So I wished for you to sleep in his room!" she sang, twirling around. I rolled my eyes again and followed her to the giant closet.

She pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and a black mini vest. Black jeans and some dark blue bracelets. She searched through some box then handed me a black scarf. It kind of looked like Alice's first outfit in Twilight.

I smiled and then went to the bathroom and changed. I came back out and Alice was already standing right there, waiting. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked and linked arms with me. "Yep!" I said.

We skipped down the stairs, where I kept tripping. Alice kept laughing, it sounded like bells.

"You are so clumsy sometimes!" she sang.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked, giggling.

"Hm. Yeah….. Esme? Is breakfast ready?" Alice asked. "Just a few more minutes, I didn't expect Nyala to be up so early!" Esme called out to Alice.

I looked around for a clock. I found one and it said 7:00.

School didn't start until 8:00.

"Wanna play DDR?!" Alice asked, jumping up and down. "Dance Dance Revolution?" I asked. She nodded. "Sure!" I said.

"DDR?! I'm in!" Emmett called and I suddenly saw him walking over to us.

"Yay! 3 players!" she snag, clapping her hands.

"4 players" I heard Edward mutter as he walked over to us, his hands in his pockets.

I smiled, this will be fun.

-------------------------Edwards point of view------------------------

"4 players" I muttered. I should try and play the kinds of games Nyala likes to play. Just to see if I like them too.

---------------------------------Nyala's point of view-------------

"Nyala's against Edward first!" Alice yelled and set up two dance pads. I smirked. "Song?" she asked.

"Hm. Single Ladies." I said.

"Oooo!" Alice chirped and clicked it on. I took off my shoes to reveal my socks. Edward took off his shoes and I saw his socks.

"Are you staring at my socks?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Yes. Yes I am." I said and stepped onto the dance pad.

He did too. The music started then and I watched the screen carefully while listening to the music.

"All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies"

I kept stepping on the right steps. I saw Edward was doing the same perfectly.

"Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip

Cuz another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

dont pay him any attention

cuz i cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh"

I accidentally stepped on the wrong one then. My absolutely perfect score died. Edward kept up his perfect score.

"Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans

acting up, drink in my cup

I could care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Dont pay him any attention

Cuz you had your turn

But now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to miss me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh

Don't treat me to the things of this world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Is a man that makes me, then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms

Say I'm the one you own

If you don't, you'll be alone

And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh

oh oh oh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh"

By the end of the song I had a perfect score again and Edward did too. We both cleared the song. We smiled at each other.

"Our turn!" Alice sang and put on a new song. I sat down on the couch and put my shoes back on. Edward sat next to me, leaving a wide gap though.

I had at least 2 feet of space. Good thinking ,Cullen, if you had sat right next to me I would have told you some smart remark.

"What song Emmett?" Alice asked Emmett. "Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy." he answered. All of our heads turned to stare at him.

"Emmett, Fall Out Boy is kinda of a…you know…their music….is sometimes……gayish" I finally said.

No offense against any Fall Out Boy fans, but to me, it smiled. " I know it is" he said. We all laughed and Alice put on the song. I sat back and watched them.

By the end of the song I was glad I hadn't been paired up against Alice. She showed Emmett no mercy.

"Breakfast!" Esme called from I stood up and so did Edward. Alice skipped to the dining room and we followed. "Here sweetie" Esme said and handed me a plate with 2 eggs and a piece of toast. "Thank you" I said and sat down then started eating. All of the Cullens sat down and started 'eating' except for Esme and Carlisle.

I didn't know where Carlisle was. "I'm working until 6 tonight, darling." Carlisle said to Esme as he walked in. "O.K" she answered. "Do any of you kids need anything?" Carlisle asked them.

"I need a 5 by 2 foot length of black fabric. I would prefer the shiny, smooth type please." Alice said to him. He smiled and nodded.

"I need more blank music sheets for me to write a new song on, please. " Edward said. "Rose? Emmett? Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper needs a new pair of dark blue jeans!" Alice sang.

We all laughed and Jasper looked down, smirking.

"No, Carlisle. We need nothing." Rosalie said after the laughter had died down.

No pun intended.

"O.K, see you kids later, I can't wait to see you again Nyala. Hopefully not in an emergency room though," Carlisle said. I smiled. "I'll try my best to make sure that's not our meeting place." I said. He smiled, kissed Esme ,then walked away.

I finished my breakfast after 10 minutes.

"V or P?!" Alice asked me as we put our plates in the sink.

"Hm. V." I said, not sure of where this was going. She smiled evilly.

"Your riding in Edward's Volvo with him to school!" she chirped.

I rolled my eyes.

Good pick, Nyala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing out of Edward's mouth as we started going down the road was, "Last night is exactly why you shouldn't be dating a werewolf."

I crossed my arms and glared at the road. "I don't care." I stubbornly said. "Well, I do care." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, it isn't safe for you." he said. "Edward, if you tell me one more time how it isn't safe, I'm gonna jump out of this vehicle." I said. He glanced over at me, not believing me. My face must of told him I was serious because I saw him slow down just in case. I heard a snapping sound as Edward locked all four doors. "Hey!" I said.

"I'm going to keep telling you. I need you to get it through your head! He isn't safe." Edward said. I tugged on the door but it wouldn't open.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number. She had put all of the Cullens cell phone numbers in my phone a while ago.

"Alice! Tell your brother to shut up!" I said when she picked up. "Why?" she asked. I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"He's being stupid!" I said. She laughed.

"Ugh!" I said and shut my phone. I turned to face the window.

"Silent treatment?" Edward asked. I didn't answer. Yes, this action was very childish of me but I didn't care!

The ride to school was silent. As soon as we parked and Edward had turned off the locks I got out and walked to the schools doors and went inside, ignoring Alice.

No more vampire friends.

They just make things complicated. I'm gonna miss Alice though….I thought as I sat down in first period. She skipped in and started talking to me "Please don't ignore me! I'm not Edward! I won't bug you like that! Please! Don't leave me! I won't even mention Jake! Please! I'll tell Edward to be quiet about it!" she pleaded. I ignored her through the whole class. As soon as the bell rang I got up and walked to second period , with Alice walking next to me, still pleading. I sat down next to Jessica today instead of Alice.

"Oh! Hi Nyala! I have so much to tell you! Mike asked me to sing with him at the Talent Show! We're singing Boom Boom Pow! How cool is that?!" Jessica said at a super fast rate.

I happily listened to her nonsense. The nonsense that didn't involve WEREWOLVES or VAMPIRES.

I saw Alice pouting in the corner.

"That is awesome Jessica! I'm glad your with him! You two would make a perfect couple!" I said. "Really?! You think so?!" she asked.

I nodded and interacted with Jessica the rest of that class. After that class ended Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the hall way and made me wait there.

"Alice?" I asked.

Jasper walked up then. Alice whispered something in his ear and he gave me a look, like he was concentrating.

I felt the need to get over this little fight I was having with the Cullens. .

"Alice, I'm sorry…." I started to say but cut myself off.

Oh, crap. Jasper's using his power on me!

Must not let him rule me!

I walked away from them and into Period 3.

---------------------------Alice's point of view.-----------------------------

"Make her want to forgive me and Edward." I whispered into Jasper's ear.

--------------------------------Nyala's point of view.--------------------------------------------------

I stared at the board all through Period homework in this class either, I thought happily when the bell rang again. Period 4.

I have to go practice the song with Edward. Shoot.

"Alice, where's the music room?" I asked as we walked out of class. "Follow me. I'm staying with you through 4th period too." she said. I groaned. I followed Alice as she skipped down the hall and into a giant room. I sat down in a chair and watched as she pulled out a small lap top from her binder. After 2 seconds the song Bring Me To Life started playing. I started softly singing along.

This song just makes me want to do some creepy dance.

I stood up and did start dancing.

I kept my eyes closed and kept singing. Alice started the song over for some reason."How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul,….. my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it …back………. Home"

I threw my head up and kept up my little dance and signing. I love this song so much, I thought happily. I suddenly heard another voice come in."Wake me up" He sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang . I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing by the corner singing too.

"I can't wake up" he sang. I stopped dancing. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me!"

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang.

"I can't wake up"

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me"

"Save me from the nothing I've become." I sang and watched him.

He was staring at me. I noticed Alice, smiling ."Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life!" I sang after a little music piece.

"Wake me up"

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"I can't wake up"

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me"

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang."Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang and saw Edward wince a little at that part with the blood to run.

I smirked.

"I can't wake up"

"Before I come undone!" I sang with enthusiasm.

Edward didn't need to add flare to his. His part was already creepy enough, with him hiding in the corner ,it just added to it.

"Save me"

"Save me from the nothing I've become!" I sang.

"I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside" he sang his longest part yet.

"Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead!" I sang.

"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me" He sang.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything!" I sang as he took a step closer.

"Without thought, without voice, without a soul!" he sang, finally adding something extra in his voice to it. Not that he wasn't already singing it perfectly.

"Don't let me die here" we both sang together.

"There must be something more" he sang.

"Bring me to life!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang, a little bit lower and slower.

"Bid my blood to run!" I kept my voice at the same level but slowed it down a tiny bit.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Save me from the nothing I've become!" I went even slower this time.

"I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside" he sang, slowing down a ton.

His voice was barely a whisper.

"Bring me to life!………….." I sang the last notes.

And the song ended. "Wow! That rocked! If I was a judge I'd give it first place even without all the extra stuff like costumes and props!" Alice enthused. I smiled a little. Maybe I'd forgive her. Not Edward though.

"You have a wonderful voice." Edward said as he fully walked over to us. "Thanks. You did an awesome job on the last notes there." I said. He smiled. "Thank you."

"So, I have the perfect idea as to what you should be doing while singing!" Alice said, hoping in place. "OK, what?" I asked.

"In the first section, when Nyala has her solo, kind of, you need to be standing in a single spot of light on the stage! Your eyes are closed and your signing. We have Edward here, walk behind her, but only so the audience sees a shadow of a guy. When the "Home…" part comes, Nyala opens her eyes and the whole stage goes black!…" she said.

"That does sound kinda cool." I said.

"Yah!" she enthused and started typing it on to her computer. "And, while the lights are out, and no one can see either of you, Nyala lies on the floor, looking like she's dead or something! Edward poses over her, like crouching. He's staring into the audience, so when the lights come on, it's freaky! It'll look like he killed you!" she sang to me.

I broke out laughing. Edward smirked.

"What? No good?" she asked .

"No, it's perfect. Just they way you said it." I managed to say. She smiled and typed it onto the computer.

"Then, when Nyala finishes the, "Nothing I've become" for the first time, note: she's still lying on the floor dead, Edward lifts her up with one hand, pulling her up by her one hand. Then it's like Nyala is a zombie! No, not zombie too gross, more like she's un dead! She'll walk to the very edge of the front of the stage, and look like she's gonna fall off, but Edward will come and grab you by the arm and spin you back into the middle of the stage!" she chirped.

I nodded and so did Edward. She typed it in.

"O.K. before We plan anything else I want you to try that out and practice it, keep singing even after what we've made up so far stops!" Alice commanded and turned on the music. I walked to the middle of the room and Edward walked 6 feet behind me.

She started the music. I closed my eyes and started.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb," I could feel Edward's cold presence as he glided over the floor behind me.

"Without a soul,….. my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it …back………. home" I opened my eyes.

I saw Alice, smiling widely. Alice motioned for us to keep going. I sat down on the floor and quickly lied down like I was dead. Edward crouched over me, I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was staring straight ahead like Alice had instructed.

"Wake me up" He sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang ,keeping my eyes closed.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me!" he sang.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang.

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Save me from the nothing I've become." I sang .

I felt Edward stand up and his hand reached down to grab mine. He grabbed my wrist and easily lifted me up. He even made it so it looked like I floated up, kinda. "Have your eyes half- open" Alice whispered to me. I opened my eyes a little and started slowly, trying to drift, walking towards Alice.

"Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life!" I sang after a little music piece.

I almost reached Alice and I started to fake fall forward. I felt Edward grab my arm. He spun me into the middle of the room again. I smiled as I came to a stop. Alice motioned us to kept singing with the music. After the song cut off at the end, Alice clapped.

"It looks awesome so far! And Edward I loved how you lifted her up! It was like she was floating!" Alice complimented.

"Thanks for not dropping me. I know boys at my other school that would have loved to just drop me on the floor at that part. Or when I started to fall, they would have let me fall to the ground." I said to him, remembering the time when I had been in the stupid school play and I had to fall.

During a practice the boy that was suppose to grab me before I fell the whole way,he let me fall the whole way on purpose.

I've had trust problems ever since.

The bell rang just then. "Are you sitting with us?!" Alice asked as she gathered her stuff. "Nope." I answered.

It killed me to reject her, but she was Edward's sister and she though we were meant to be together, and I was almost positive she would kill to have it happened.

I walked out of the room and scanned the halls for Jessica or Angela.

Hopefully Angela.

"Hey, Nyala, do you want to sit with us today?" Mike asked as he walked up to me. Not one of my choices, but, he'll do.

"Yeah Mike!" I said, acting excited. He smiled widely and we started walking to the lunch room. Angela and Jessica caught up to us then. "Sitting with us Nyala?" Angela asked. I nodded, smiling.

A girl whom I was guessing was Lauren by her next words walked by us then.

"Oh, look, Nyala wants to hang with you. It's a miracle the Cullens aren't mad." she muttered to the girl next to her.

It was a very cheesy line that made no sense so I ignored it. I wasn't sure if it was suppose to make me mad, or laugh.

"So, Jessica, Mike, how's your performance coming along?" I asked. "We can't decide what to wear. Hip Hop or Dressy. The Dressy would make it funny, but the Hip Hop matched the song more." Jessica said.

"Mike wears Hip Hop, you wear dressy." I said.

"Omigod! That makes so much sense! I love it! What do you think Mike?" Jessica squealed. "That's perfect, your brilliant, Nyala" Mike said, smiling. "Thanks," I said, blushing a little.

We set our stuff down and then went to line. I forced myself not to look over at the Cullen table. I did even have to look over.

"Hi Nyala!" Alice chirped right behind me, I nodded, only acknowledging the fact that she was there, nothing else.

"Speak!" Alice whispered to someone next to her.

She didn't mean for me to hear it.

"Hello Nyala" Edward's musical voice said. I nodded again, but ignored them completely, turning to my other 'friends'.

Alice wouldn't have that.

"Nyala! Please don't be like that!" Alice whined, hoping up an down to get my attention. I turned a little to face her.

"Alice, if you and your family can't deal with me dating a werewolf, then, and it kills me to say this cause you're an awesome friend, but, I can't hang out with you." I said, whispering the werewolf part.

She gave me the saddest eyes I had ever seen. They would of made a grown man come to his knees, and I was only a teenage girl.

"Alice, I'm really sorry. I truly am, but your trying to tear me in two pieces with Jake. Your making me choose between a great friend and great boyfriend, Alice, please don't do this to me." I begged. She tilted her head, still sad, but she nodded.

"I, Alice Cullen, swear to not tear Nyala in two." she said, raising her hand.

"Thanks, Alice" I said and hugged her.

"I, Edward Cullen, swear to not tear Nyala in two." Edward said, hope filling his eyes.

"Your not getting a hug because your not off the hook, not even close." I said and turned back to line and grabbed my food.

I walked over to Jessica's table with her and sat down.

I watched as Edward asked Alice something, she just laughed at him.

-----------------------Edward's point of view----------------------

"Why are ladies so complicated?" I asked Alice. She laughed at me. That little pixie laughed at me!

---------------------------Nyala's point of view.-----------------------------

I ate lunch and listened to Jessica and Mike's chatter. When the bell rang I stood up and let Mike escort me to FCS. I only did it to make Edward mad.

FCS went by quickly, I let Alice and Mike talk my ear off. Alice was excited I was talking to her again and Mike was telling me how glad he was I came up with their costume plan. When the bell rang again, I walked next to Alice and she walked next to Jasper to Math class.

I finished the homework for that in class. I didn't like having homework to do when I got home.

"See ya after class," Alice sang as she walked away. I slowly walked to Biology. I sat down next to Edward just as the bell rang for class to begin.

"What do I have to do for your forgiveness?" Edward asked, turning in his chair to face me.

"Nothing, I won't accept it." I simply said.

"I swear, I won't judge your decision anymore. I will not speak a word of it, please forgive me." he pleaded.

I made the mistake of looking at him.

His eyes trapped me in a black hole, one I couldn't get out of.

"Please?" he whispered, his breath going across my face. I blinked as my mind went blank of what I didn't want to do.

'Um…Sure…." I said, still intoxicated.

"Thank you." he said, smiling that crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile a little back.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me your favorite parts! I wanna know you favorite lines! Have an awesome day!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As I waited in the parking lot with Alice after gym I was fuming about my forgiving Edward. It was so un acceptable of me.

Darn his vampire charm.

Alice had insisted that she and Edward wait until Jacob came to pick me up. Tot tell you the truth, I was also nervous about it. I hadn't spoken to him until that night he tried to kidnap me, or so Edward had said. It was silly and mean of me to be nervous, Jake wouldn't be mad.

I watched, holding my breath as I finally saw Jake slowly driving down the road, at a slower than normal speed for him. He kept his head down, glancing at the road occasionally. Alice was holding my hand for support, she knew it was hard for me to face him. That night I had been totally spooked, even worse than when the nomad tried to kill me. It was even worse because I knew Jake, I knew he wouldn't cause me harm, and that he was trying to protect me, but still, it was scary. You try having the guy you loved jumping at someone you knew in a werewolf form.

Jacob slowed to a stop a little bit away from our little club of three. He stood up, for once in his life unsure of himself. His face looked like the one of a little kid, it showed pain and regret. He walked over to us and Edward immediately moved me so I was behind him. Well, I never made him promise not to do that.

I warned him. "Edward,.."

He let go of my arm and stepped back, un-voluntarily. "Hey Jake." I said to Jacob. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." was all he said. "It's O.K. I just got spooked. I'm sorry for being mean." I muttered. "You weren't mean, I just scared the shit outta you. Don't say sorry to me." he said. I couldn't help it.

I jumped at him, squeezing him around the waist. He fell back at my enthusiasm. He chuckled and smoothed my hair.

"Thanks," he whispered, hugging me back. "Welcome," I muttered into his chest. He smiled.

"Um." Jake pushed me away a little bit, to face the Cullens, who were still standing there. "I hate to say this, but…thanks. For keeping her safe when I wasn't under control." he managed to mutter. Alice smiled and nodded. Edward stiffly nodded.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked me. "Yep, see you tomorrow Alice. Edward." I said as Jake led me over to his bike and handed me a helmet. I put it on then hopped on after he had gotten on. We rode off, and I looked back at the parking lot. I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo, watching us.

Well, me.

It was very stalker-ish of him. I turned back to burying my head in to Jacob's back to protect it from the wind. We slowed to a stop when we neared my house.

Jake got off and so did I. He walked the bike over to his shed and then took our helmets too. "I haven't told the Pack you know about….our secret. We have to go tell them." he slowly said. "I don't think I should come." I said, knowing Paul's reaction already.

"You have to come though, I can't do it alone." he begged.

"Jake, this isn't a good idea but….go on, call them for a meeting." I said after 2 minutes. "Awesome, let's go to the woods so your mom doesn't see giant wolves on her lawn." he laughed. I laughed too. It felt nice to be near Jake again, he was like a sun as Bella described.

I mean, being around the Cullens was fun, but they always had this…darkness to them. I couldn't really explain it,, but they did.

It slightly creeped me out at points to know that they could all easily kill me. Even Esme. I recalled the memory of her holding Jake off, and her growling. I shuddered.

"Stay here." Jacob told me and ran off into the woods. I stood there, waiting for the disaster to come. Paul.

Two minutes later Jake was running back over to me. We stood next to each other, waiting. "So, how long have you known?" he asked. "As soon as I came here, that first day I met you on the beach." I answered. "Wow." was all he said.

They came then. Paul was already shaking. I moved a tiny bit, to hide myself behind Jacob.

"Did you tell her?" Sam asked. "No. She knew." he answered.

"Jake I can't believe that stunt you pulled last night!" Paul finally shouted.

"We were all in danger and so was Nyala! You put a human in danger!" he yelled, his hands in fist at his sides.

Jacob must of ran off as soon as Sam had lifted the command that night. They hadn't talked about what happened that night. Shit.

"Paul, calm down." Sam said.

"I mean really Jake! You almost broke Treaty!" Paul kept shouting, advancing towards Jacob.

"Paul!" the whole Pack yelled except Jacob. It was too late.

Paul phased right before my eyes and charged Jacob. I forced myself not to scream. Jake ran straight at him and phased mid air. I ducked, covering my head as they clashed mid air. I glanced up and saw Sam taking off his shirt and shoes, getting ready to phase.

"Take Nyala to Emily's, Quil! Embry!" Sam shouted above the growling noises coming from Jake and Paul. Oh God, I hope they don't get hurt. Quil and Embry ran around the fight and over to me.

"You O.K?" they both asked at the same time. "Yes. I'm good. Well, except for that" I said, pointing to the fight. They smirked.

"Happens all the time." Quil said. I nodded and started walking out of the forest next to them.

"So, you knew this whole time?" Embry asked, as we started the walk down to Emily's. I didn't own a truck or bike, or any form of transportation. Alice and Jacob took care of that for me.

"Yep. Pretty much." I said. "Even before you came here you knew werewolves existed ?" Quil asked. "Yeah." I muttered. They both went wide eyed. I laughed.

"It's not a huge deal," I said. They rolled their eyes.

"Do you know about leec-" Embry cut Quil off. "Shut up! Sam told us she didn't so let's keep it that way!" he said. "Oh yeah." Quil mumbled.

When we got to Emily's house she was outside with Caroline, planting flowers. "Hi Emily. Hi Caroline." I said.

"Hello Nyala. Where are the others?" she asked Quil.

"Paul got pissed at Jake, big fight, Sam went to help. They'll be here soon." he muttered, going inside. "There are muffins I just made ready, help yourselves." she said, standing up with Caroline to go inside.

"How are you holding up?" Emily whispered to me. "I'm fine, does Caroline know?" I whispered back. "No." was all she answered. I nodded and went inside.

"Emily, how come I haven't seen Seth and Leah around?" I asked. "Seth is still in school, and Leah doesn't…..she can't handle being around the boys too much." she said. I nodded in understanding.

We walked into the kitchen. Quil and Embry were already scarfing down muffins. I got one and started munching on it. "These are awesome, Emily." I said. She smiled a thanks. Jacob, Paul and Sam came in the door then. Jake immediately came over to me and gave me a hug. "You O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"I have to go shopping today Jake, so we can't stay long. Well, I can't stay long." I added, finishing off my muffin. He nodded.

"I have to go, Emily. Thanks for the muffin. See ya later, guys." I said and waved bye. I started walking out the door and Jacob started to follow but Sam stopped him. "We're doing a round about, checking out perimeters again, you can't go." he said. Jake was about to argue but I stopped him.

"I'm fine, go run around the woods." I said. He nodded after a minute. I walked outside and started the long walk to my house. I wonder where the store is. Or how I'll get there. After walking a while I finally got to my house. My mom was sitting in the kitchen. "Hey Mom." I said.

"Can I have the money to get groceries?" I asked as I sat down. "Yes, here ya go." she said and handed me the money. "Do you know where the store is?" I asked. "Down the road, past the beaches." she said. "Thanks," I muttered, getting up.

I went into my room, grabbed my coat and put it on, then went outside and started the walk. What should I buy…?

Hm. Chicken nuggets! I finally thought.

Yum. And French fries! Yummyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

As I passed the beaches I saw some of the locals surfing. I waved hi and they waved back, having no idea as to who I was. It started drizzling just as I walked into the store. I quickly picked out the French fries and chicken nuggets. I got hamburger and corn in a can. Beans. Chicken. And lots of other stuff for nights to come. I went to the checkout counter and saw Seth there, he was the cashier.

"Hey Seth! What are you doing here?" I asked, forgetting he didn't know who I was. He gave me a confused face.

"Oh, sorry., I'm Nyala Bradley I live next to Jake. Your sister knows me." I said.

"Oh cool. Nice to meet ya," he said and started putting my food in the bags. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Have to work here for a week to replace a window I broke in my house," he said, smiling sheepishly. I laughed.

"There you go," he said after he put the last item in a bag. "Here," I said, handing him a 50 dollar bill. He gave me back my change and I stuffed it in my pocket.

"Have fun carrying it out in that rain," he said. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. It was pouring out side now.

I put my hood up and picked up all the food. I started the long, wet, walk back to my house. The wind was blowing ferociously, tossing my hood off my head. The rain poured down onto me, soaking my clothes as if I just went cliff diving. None of the surfers were out now, all inside somewhere. I heard a vehicle pull up next to me.

I couldn't see who it was, the rain was in my eyes. I kept walking.

"Here," a guy's voice said and took the food out of my hands for me. I squinted into the rain and saw it was Edward. "Thanks," I said, following him as he put the groceries in his Volvo.

"Get in," he said and got in the driver's side. I got in the passenger. "I'm soaking wet," I warned. He just shook his head and started driving.

"Why were you in La Push?" I asked. "I was going to Seattle, I always go through La Push." he smoothly lied. I nodded.

When we reached my house Edward stopped me from leaving the car. "I know I seem obsessive sometimes Nyala, but I really care about you. I'm sorry that I upset you once in a while, I truly don't mean to, I just care. Please don't get mad at me, I can't take it. Please keep yourself safe also, I know I promised not to bring it up, but just keep yourself safe." he said, staring me in the eyes.

"Edward,…you shouldn't care about me. It's not fair. Please just stop. Thank you for the ride." I made myself say, not looking away from him. I stood up and grabbed the grocery's and shut the door. I thought I heard him mutter, "I can't stop."

I turned to wave bye but he was already gone, his Volvo down the road, zooming off. I walked into my house and set the groceries down but kept out the chicken nuggets and French fries. "I'm going to my room!" I called to my mom and went in my room. I took off my shoes and coat and sat down at my laptop. I went into my email, having not checked it for days. I had tons of messages from Neela , one from Alice and one from…Edward.

I checked the Neela ones, all of them sent within the same hour, 2 days ago. Her' s mainly told me to send her pictures of the Cullens. I sent her back a message that I would get to it eventually. I opened Alice's. It showed different pictures of backgrounds that could be used for the Talent Show. The graveyard one caught my attention. I emailed her back, saying I liked the graveyard one. I then opened the one from Edward.

_I finished the song. Thank you for that one note._

Music filled my room. It was the piano piece Edward had been working on. I listened to it, memorized. When the song ended I saved the email, knowing I would listen to it again later.

I stood up, shut off my computer and went into to the kitchen where my mom had finished cooking supper . I sat down and started eating. She sat down and ate her's too. "So, Alice told me you are in the Talent Show with Edward. What are you doing?" she asked. "We're singing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Kinda like a live music video." I said. "Details?" she asked.

"Alice has chosen out what I'm wearing, she has already choreographed the first part of the song for us, and she's choosing settings for us right now too." I said. "Wow. She's a busy little bee." my mom said, smiling. I nodded. I silently thanked her for not bringing up that fact even more people like the Cullens lived here.

Even thought they are the Cullens.

When I finished supper I washed my plates off and decided to go outside and play with my levitation powers. "I'll be back in a while," I said to my mom as I put on my coat and shoes again, then walked outside. It was drizzling now. Thank God. I love the rain, especially when it downpours, as long as I'm not outside in it.

I walked into the woods and found a stick of my liking. I wiped it off with my coat sleeve and then jabbed it into the ground. I took a few steps back.

"Ok…..Umm……." I muttered, not sure how this worked. I lifted my hand in the air, hoping it would work. Nothing. Hm.I closed my eyes and concentrated on lifting the stick up. I opened my eyes to see, none other than a floating stick.

"Yes!" I clapped, jumping up and down. "Boo Yah! I have superpowers!" I enthused, happy.

"Nyala? Did you just do….that?" I heard Alice ask. I whipped around to see her standing there, 100 feet away.

"I…Um….Yes?" I said, surprised she was here.

She ran over to me. "You can levitate objects?" she asked. "Yeah." I muttered. "Wow. Do something else!" she said. I nodded and made myself float up to the tree tops. "Amazing," she muttered. I let myself fall back down to the ground. "I just learned how to levitate other things," I said, making the stick float again. "This is amazing." she said again.

"Thanks. And why are you here?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you needed a ride tomorrow, to and from school. And I was also wondering if you could come over tomorrow to look at sets, props and a outfit for Edward." she said, shrugging, watching the stick I was twirling. "You could of called," I said, setting the stick down. "Yeah, your right. I could have." she said.

"No offense Alice, but you should leave before Jacob comes back from his run around perimeter." I said.

"I will not be afraid of Jacob Black. I'm gonna stay as long as I wish." she said, putting her hands on her hips. I laughed. "Fine, let's go inside, it's getting cold." I said. She nodded and we went to my house. I let the door slam behind us.

"Oh, hello again Alice. It's so nice to see you. Would you like something to drink or eat, dear?" she asked. "No thank you Mrs. .Bradley. I just came to talk with Nyala about her performance." she said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Speaking of performances, how is your's coming along?" I asked sitting down next to her. "I've finished practicing with Jasper. We already have our outfits chosen." she answered, smiling.

"Wow," I muttered. "So. You told me you liked the graveyard set, but I think that the underground maze would work too. You know, like you get lost in it!" she said. "I really like the graveyard set, but I haven't seen them in person yet, so it's still all a possibility." I said.

"Good, because I know you like the maze too. Omigod! Maybe we can switch sets during the performance! Like you walk down into one of the graves, the lights go out, we quickly switch it to the maze, and it's like you walked down, underground into the maze!" she enthused. "Wow. Alice, that may work."

Jacob walked in just then. He froze at the sight of Alice.

"Hey Jake, Alice is here helping me with my Talent Show performance." I said, standing up and walking over to him .Alice nodded, glaring at him.

"O.K….I'll go then." he said, and started walking out the door. "No Jake. Can't you stay?" I asked, touching his arm. My mind flashed back to the Twilight Saga books. Just like New Moon when Alice came to help Charlie.

Cullen or Black. The choice was impossible.

"I can't stay if she's here, Nyala. Sorry. It's her or me." he whispered in my ear, kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I watched him walk through the rain to his house, his head hung low. Rejected. I turned from the door, not wanting to watch this happen anymore. Alice sensed my mood.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." she said, standing up.

"No Alice, it's O.K. he's gone home anyways. We can still talk." I mumbled, sitting down.

"So…you really like that idea?" she asked, back to her happy, hyper self.

"Yeah, it sounds awesome but I don't know how we could switch sets so fast." I said, forcing myself to push Jacob out of my mind for a later time.

"Emmett and Jasper will be able to do it. They're fast enough. We will just need to choose what part of the song to make the change." she said. I nodded, not caring now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slipped on the floor during the last note. Kyala grabbed me and I floated one inch off the floor. Edward and Alice watched, amazed at my power.

"I'm good, Kyala" I muttered, even though I didn't need to tell it, I could just think it and I would be let down. I fell the last inch to the floor with a thud. "Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my back.

"Here," Edward said, offering his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Alice, can we please stop for a minute?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she enthused, closing her laptop. "O.,K. so we still need to choose a set, or sets. We still have to pick out Edward's outfit and finish choreographing. Think we can do that in 2 days?" Alice asked. "Let's pick out Edward's outfit now, tonight we can choose a set and finish choreographing tomorrow, leaving the last day for practice." I said, walking over to her. "Sounds good to me." Edward said, coming over too.

"Well, I picked this out, or do you think it should be more formal?" she asked, opening and turning the laptop to face me and Edward. It was a long, black peacoat. A pair of black jeans and black formal boots. "I like it," I said. "I'll wear that." he said. "Oh, and Nyala I want you to wear black converse instead of high heels, I decided also." Alice commented.

"Yes!" I mouthed, silently, throwing my arms up in the air. Edward chuckled and Alice looked up in confusion as to why he was laughing.

"Nothing, Alice." he muttered, smiling.

"O.K! Well, now that that's done do you have the energy to at least sing along with the karaoke version one last time? No movements at all, just stand and sing?" Alice asked. "Sure." I muttered. She smiled and started the song again. I sang with Edward and just as the last note came out the bell ran.

"Gotta go!" I quickly said, grabbing my folder and running out into the hallway. "Emmett?!" I called down the hall.

"Coming!" he yelled. I waited as he ran over to me.

"Poker Face today?" he asked. "I'll sing Lady Gaga with you any day ,my brother." I said extending my fist for a knuckle touch.

He gave me one and we started today's song.

"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays

Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me I love it

Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody" As we sang tons of kids stared at us like we were crazy. I bet Forks High never had a student like me.

"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it

Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got" Alice and Edward caught up to us then. Alice was smiling and Edward was looking down, embarrassed.

"Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

I won't tell you that I love you

Kiss or hug you

Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin

I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino

Take your bank before I pay you out

I promise this, promise this

Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

she's got me like nobody

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah" We reached the cafeteria then, we still didn't' stop singing. We kept walking right on over to our table.

"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah!" we sang the last notes, then double hi-fived.

We smiled widely at each other, then nodded. We turned and bowed to everyone in the cafeteria. They all froze for a minute then broke out clapping. " Awesome job." I commented to Emmett. "Awesome job to you as well." he said. I smiled.

"I'm ready to get lunch now," I told Alice. She jumped up and we all walked over to the lunch line.

"Childish." Lauren whispered to one of her friends as they walked by.

I rolled my eyes. "Dear Emmett, is our singing childish?" I asked. "I think not, Nyala. Our singing is extraordinary!" he said. I nodded.

"I had thought that, but it seems others think differently." I said. "Uh!" he said.

We both broke out laughing then. Alice shook her head as if to say, 'They may be crazy, but they're my crazies.' Edward nodded in agreement.

We all got lunch and then went back to our table. "I like your shirt today, Rosalie." I said to her. This was my act.

Everyday I would compliment Rosalie on something to try and get her to like me. All of the other Cullens liked me. Esme thought I was adorable, Carlisle liked my bravery, Edward my smell, Alice my attitude, Jasper thought I was amusing, Emmett loved how I sometimes acted tomboy-ish, but Rose….Rose hated my guts. Rosalie just ignored my compliment as usual.

I guess I would never win a small part of her heart that didn't hate me. If her heart hadn't already shattered from non-loving-ness.

I knew Rosalie's story and yeah, at first that was an O.K. reason for her to be a bitch ,but after some hundred years, I think she would have gotten over it. But no, Rose still hadn't gotten over how "Horrible" her life was.

"It's O.K, Rose just needs to get use to you," Alice soothed, putting her cold hand on my shoulder. I still couldn't help but feel dejected by the Beauty Queen. I felt a wave of happiness go through me.

I silently thanked Jasper for trying. I ate my food and watched as the Cullens picked at their's. "What? Aren't you guys hungry?" I asked. I knew they were hungry. All of their eyes were black and Jasper and Edward had been eyeing my neck all day long. I'd even seen Emmett eye my neck once too.

Just then Jessica ran over to me, panting hard. "Your boyfriend is in the parking lot with Mike and they're gonna get in a fist fight!" she yelled. I stood up and so did the Cullens. I bolted for the doors but the Cullens still managed to get out there first with me trailing. We ran outside and saw Jacob in a confrontation with Mike.

There was already a crowd.

"Jacob Black!" I yelled and stormed over to stand in front of him. He kept walking forward, ready to pumble Mike. Mike just glared.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him back but he just kept walking forward, stalking Mike.

"Jake! Stop! Why are you even here!?" I yelled, desperately trying to push him back. He didn't even notice me. His gaze was locked on Mike. Edward came over and grabbed Jake's arm, and easily pulled him back. Jacob cringed form Edward's cold grasp. "Jacob Black calm down. There is no need to kill Mike Newton. You have to clam down." Edward growled low in his chest. Jake still trembled but he was able to take his eyes off Mike.

Edward glared at Jacob and Jacob glared back. Neither backed down. I decided it was time to intervene. I stepped in the middle of them.

Jake's warm skin touched mine and Edward's cold skin did too. Hot and Cold. How ironic….

"Jake." I warned. He looked down to me and sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, babe." he muttered. "Edward." I warned. He took a step back, not losing sight of Jake. "Now, why are you here?" I asked Jacob, turning to fully face him.

"I came to tell you that the Pa- ….I mean us guys down at the Rez are going on a trip……We won't be back until Monday morning. I also wanted you to please, just please come straight home and don't go to the Cullen's house. Please, just go home so I don't worry." he begged.

"Jacob, if I want to go to my friend's house I will and you shouldn't worry. Now, why were you trying to kill Mike?" I asked. "He scratched my freakin bike! A huge line down the side of it!" Jake yelled, getting and again. I touched his arm to make him calm down. "Mike?" I called, not turning from Jacob.

"He parked too close to my car! It's not my fault!" Mike pleaded. "Yeah, well it is your fault for the scratch! Your gonna pay for it!" Jake yelled back. "I will not be paying for it!" Mike yelled.

For a moment I wondered if Mike even slightly knew he could die for that sentence.

Jake started hunting him down again. I tried to push back, but my feet just slid across the ground. Alice grabbed my arm. I shrugged her off and ran over to Mike, who was slowly backing away, regretting his words.

"Michael, you will pay for the damages and you will apologize to him unless you have a suicide wish." I sternly said. He quickly nodded. "Dude I'm sorry. I'll pay for it!" Mike said to Jake, who was still advancing. "Jacob, you will say thank you and tell him the amount." I said to Jake. Jacob stopped and glared. "Jacob." I said.

"Thanks, it'll cost 40 bucks." he gruffly said. Mike quickly handed over the money and bolted for the school. I heard the crowd of watchers mutter to each other in amusement. "Please don't go to the Cullens house, Nyala." Jake said, walking over to me. "They're perfectly safe. I don't know why you don't trust them, Jake." I muttered, knowing why. "Cause they're freakin, blood su-" he cut himself of. "They're what?" I innocently asked. "Nothing. They're nothing. Please keep yourself safe. I have to go. See you later." he muttered, kissed me and then started walking back over to his bike but he stopped by Edward.

I winced, hoping a fight wouldn't induce.

"You better watch over her while we're gone ,leech. If anything happens at all, I don't care if she gets a paper cut, your dead. It kills me to leave her but Sam's orders make it impossible to skip. He's told you right?" Jake warned him, not thinking I heard. Edward nodded. "Yes. He called us and told us of the nomads. And, She will be safe, Jacob Black." Edward answered, just as the bell rang for lunch to be over.

Jake nodded then got on his bike and sped off. "Come on, let's go in before we get in trouble." Alice said, pulling me inside. Edward stopped Emmett and Jasper, wanting to talk to them.

------------------------------Edward's point of view---------------------------

"Jasper, Emmett. There are three nomads on the loose, Sam has instructed us to watch over Nyala and her mother. To warn you, one of the nomads they found was the one that attacked Nyala. He will be….very angry with us and the Pack. The Pack has left to try and hunt them down, but we still need to keep a watchful eye out. I'm having Alice try to persuade Nyala to stay at our house for the weekend where she'll be more safe, but if that doesn't work out……." I said, trailing off. They both nodded.

_Edward, you don't need to ask us. Nyala is practically part of our family. We won't let anyone hurt her_.

Jasper told me in his thoughts. I grimaced at ' Nyala is practically part of our family' We were dangerous, even more so than the mutts. Oh, I still wished for her to be with me instead of Jacob Black, the foul mongrel, but at the same time I knew it was immensely dangerous for her to interact with us.

-------------------------Nyala's point of view.---------------------------------------------

We grabbed our stuff and ran up the stairs to FCS. Class went by fast, and so did Math class. As we exited the Math room Alice stopped me. "Nyala, will you be able to spend the next few nights with us?" she asked. "I don't know, Jake really doesn't want me to……I'll see." I said when her eyes had gone all puppy on me.

She clapped. "See ya Alice." I said and went into the Biology room. Edward was already at the table, staring at the door, waiting I slid into my seat and set my folder on the table. "Hey.' I said. "Hello, Nyala. How are you?" he asked, turning to face me. "I'm O.K…." I said, a plan forming in my mind.

I would start Plan F .D. :Plan Fake Discovery.

"What is the matter?" Edward asked, concerned. "Nothing, I'm just trying to figure you out." I said, staring him down with a confused expression. He immediately froze. "Please don't try." he curtly said. "Why not?" I innocently asked. He didn't answer.

"I will find out, Cullen. I swear, if it's the last thing I do." I said. This is fun, let's mess with Edward's mind.

"Nyala, please don't try." he begged, turning his Dazzling powers on full force. I was almost blinded.

"Well, if you don't want me to, it's O.K. I haven't really found anything solid yet. Just a few theories…" I said, trailing off, begging him, silently, to ask me. "What are your theories?" he asked. Boo Yah! He asked! I'm going to play it word by word !

"Um, well ,bitten by a radioactive spider?" I said. "That's not very creative," he scoffed. I forced myself not to smile at this. Exactly the same.

"I'm sorry, that's all I got." I said. "Your not even close." he said, teasing me. "No spiders?" I asked. "Nope." he replied. "And no radio activity?" I said. "None." he answered. "Dang," I sighed. "Kryptonite doesn't both me either." he laughed. "I will figure it out.." I warned. "I really wish you wouldn't try." he said, serious again. Too late buddy, I already know everything.

"Why not?" I asked, looking over at him again.

"What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" he smiled, but his eyes said he was serious. I felt a chill run up my back even though I already knew he wasn't a superhero. Even though I already knew he was dangerous.

"Oh. Well, then. I guess that's not good for me, huh?" I said. He almost smiled. "You have no idea," he simply said.

I turned back to my folder, staring at it. "O.K. class! Well, as you know this is advanced, so I have a special treat for you today that I just decided to do!" the teacher enthused, smiling. I saw Edward freeze at my side. I looked over at him. He stared straight ahead. Suddenly he stood up and walked to the teacher, He said something in a hushed tone and the teacher nodded.

Edward gave me one last glance before he left the room. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Well, today we're blood typing!" the teacher continued. Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Now I know why he left. Oh shoot.

Needles. I shivered. I did not like needles. The blood I could handle, vampires trying to kill me I could handle, werewolves, I could handle. Needles were a whole other story….

What to do. What to do. What to do. I could 'faint' …I was probably going to do that anyways, I thought helplessly.

I had a very bad experience when I was younger with needles. The needle broke and got stuck in my arm. Deep in. I ended up staying in the doctors office for 2 hours while they tried to get it out.

I felt my breath quickening and head vision start to go blurry as he passed around the equipment. "Nyala, are you O.K? You look a little pale." the teacher asked, concerned. "Can I go to the nurse?" I whispered. "Absolutely, can someone help Nyala to the nurse?" he asked the class. I knew Mike would. I heard him get up and walk over to me. He put an arm around my waist and we walked out f the class room and started down the hall. "Dude, let me sit for a second." I begged. All I could see were the needles and bad memories. He helped me down to the floor. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself.

"What happened?" Edward's worried voice said. I didn't bother opening my eyes. I felt my breath start to go back to normal. "I don't know! I think she fainted!" Mike said. I opened my eyes a little to see Edward bending down to me. "I didn't faint." I said. He looked to Mike for more information. "None of us even pricked our fingers yet!" he said. Edward looked back to me and I felt his cool breath blow over my face. It smelled nice.

"I don't...like needles." I slowly answered, starting to get up again so I didn't have to go to the nurse. I thought I saw him smirk. "I'm fine now." I said.

"No. I don't trust you. I'm taking you to the nurse." he said, lifting me up. "Set me down!" I said. "You can handle being around deadly werewolves, but not needles?" he whispered in my ear. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that? Now let me down! I'm fine now, I just can't be in the same room as needles!" I said. He kept walking down the hall, his arms slightly rocking me.

"Dude! Trust issues! Remember?!" I said, clinging to him, afraid to fall. He smiled.

"Let me take you to the nurse then I'll take you home. You aren't going back in that class room." he said. "But gym! And my stuff!" I said.

"Alice will tell them you went home and she'll get your stuff." he answered. I glared at his genius plan. "Oh!" the elderly nurse said as she got up and opened a door for Edward. I noticed Mike following us. Edward laid me down on a cot and I immediately tried to sit up. Edward grabbed my shoulders and gently shoved me back down. "Your sick, remember?" he whispered. I slowly nodded in defeat and laid back down. "What happened?" the nurse asked. "She fainted." he answered, lying.

She didn't notice his lie. I almost didn't either. She nodded. "You can go back to class now." she said to him, handing me an ice pack. I put it to my forehead and it reminded me of Edward's cold skin.

"I'm suppose to stay with her then take her home." he answered. She paused for a minute then nodded. "What class did you have?" she asked. "Biology, the teacher won't mind." he answered, smiling. She blinked then nodded. "Do you need to take this with you, dear?" she asked me, motioning the icepack. "No. I'm fine." I said, handing it back to her. "Do you need me to carry you again?" Edward asked, smiling his crooked smile. I felt my heart skip a beat, then I glared at him and stood up. "I'm O.K." I said. He held the door open for me and I walked back out into the hall. Mike was waiting.

"I'm heading home, Mike." I said before he could talk. He grimly nodded. "There's a bunch of us heading to La Push later this week, can you come?" he asked, smiling now. "Dude. I live in La Push, I don't need anymore of it." I said as Edward silently walked next to me. "Bye Mike." I said and waved as we exited out into the parking lot. We walked to his Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and I nodded, thanking him. I got in and in a second he was in his seat. I buckled in. he didn't.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

On the way to my home Edward asked me completely random questions.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue and black, sometimes green."

"Favorite flower?"

"I know they don't exist but black roses." He smirked.

"Favorite type of food?"

"Chinese. Defiantly."

"When's your birthday?"

"January 4th."

"Best friend?"

"Alice and Neela. You haven't met her yet," he nodded.

"Messy or neat?"

"Depends on how busy I am."

"Favorite word or saying?"

"Rocks my socks." he glanced over at me. I smiled.

"Favorite song?"

"Hm. That's a toughy……All of Evanescence's and Linkin Park's songs." I finally decided.

"That's more than one." he said, glancing over at me.

"I know, but I can't decided. Can I interrogate you now?" I asked. He groaned but nodded.

"Favorite song or music not from the olden days?" I asked, specially making sure he couldn't say some lame oldies band. "Can Clair De Lune count?" he asked, turning to face me more. I hadn't noticed we where already at my house. "No." I answered. "I have a taste for Evanescence's Everybody's Fool." he admitted. I stared at him.

"I never thought you for that type, Cullen." I said, shocked. He smiled his crooked smile and my heart stopped for a second a concerned look came in his eyes but he quickly hid it. I paused, thinking of another question.

The rain thundered down on the roof of the car.

"Oh, I should go inside before it rains even harder…" I said, just remembering I didn't have a rain coat. I'll defiantly need to buy one. Never go to Forks and La Push without owing a rain coat. "Thanks for the ride and stuff." I said, getting out. I covered my head with my hands and started to make a dash for the door.

Suddenly the rain over my head stopped. I looked up and Edward was running next to me, using his ultra expensive coat as a shield for my head. "Dude! Don't!" I said, worrying about his coat. "I insist." he said as we stopped. "I insist you get in your Volvo and leave me!" I shouted over the thunder. "No." he said. I made a break for it away from him. He followed easily. I tired to gently push him away. He wasn't going to ruin a perfectly good piece of clothing for me. Alice would kill him and I had too much fun torturing him for that to happen. He grabbed my wrist and made me stop. I squirmed, and he let go. I made a break for my house.

He suddenly appeared in front of me, smiling through his drenched hair. I skidded to a stop and slipped on the mud. Kyala grabbed me and I quickly told her to let go. I fell the rest of the way. Edward offered his hand, bending down to me. I took his hand and jerked him forward He wasn't prepared so he fell right next to me. I laughed and smiled.

"That's what ya get for not listening to my wishes." I said, giggling at his appearance. We were both covered in mud and soaked wet. He smiled a scary smile and picked up some mud and flung it at me.

I didn't have time to dodge and it hit me square in the face. We laughed it slid down my cheek. "Oh, it's on now, Cullen." I said, picking up some mud an flinging it at him. I started to crawl away towards the house but he just laughed, grabbed my ankle and gently slid me back over the mud.

I laughed at how this had turned out. If you told me a few weeks ago that I would be in La Push, during a storm, fighting with Edward Cullen in the mud, I would have laughed at you.

I threw more mud at him and he threw some back. We kept laughing, a mud war inducing. We didn't notice when Alice had pulled up with the rest of the Cullen kids. We only did when we looked up and saw them all staring down at us, smirking. I waved and Edward chuckled standing up.

He offered his hand and helped me up. "Hey you guys," I said, pathetically waving at them again. Alice giggled and hugged me even though I was muddy.

"Jasper hug her too." she commanded. He glanced at me, clearly holding back laughter then looked at Alice.

"Alice, dear, she's…" he said.

"I hugged her in designer clothes you can hug her in your Southern clothes." she said, smiling.

"I'll hug her if Jasper's not man enough!" Emmett shouted and stepped over and gave me a giant bear hug, lifting me off the ground so my feet were dangling.

"Can't breath!" I said, smiling. He set me down, now covered in my just like Alice. Everyone laughed. Except Rose of course.

"So, Jasper, are you going to prove Emmett wrong?" Alice asked him. Jasper closed his eyes then opened them slowly. He took a step towards me and stared me down. I looked up through the rain to see his eyes. They were gold and I smiled. He bent down and hugged me. It was the second happiest moment of my life. I squeezed him back, purposefully getting more mud on him. I hear him chuckle and he lets go of me.

"Wanna come over to our house?" Alice asked, excitedly jumping up and down. "Sure, sure. Let me tell my mom and drop my stuff off…And change." I added. She smiled and started dragging me to my home. The Cullens followed. I opened the door and all the Cullen kids came in. It got a little crowded. "Um. Wow." my mom said, standing up. Yeah, I guess it would be a shock to see the Cullens in your house. If you thought they weren't real.

"I'm going over to their house in a minute, first I have to change. And get Edward a towel." I said, brushing past her to my room. "Oh, sorry. This is Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, mom." I added, pointing at each Cullen.

She nodded, slightly shocked. Alice and surprisingly Rosalie followed me into my room. Mom was left with the guys, surrounding her, since it was a very small kitchen. Three almost grown guys and a woman in our kitchen meant no space. I think she was very happy with that outcome even though they were way too young for her. Well, technically they're not young, but you know what I mean.

Alice closed the door behind us. "Can I pick out the outfit?!" Alice begged. "Um…May I help?" Rosalie, said, speaking up. I turned to stare at her and stopped myself. "Sure Rosalie." I said. She smiled a little and went to my closet with Alice. I stayed standing up and watched with interest.

Maybe Rose is planting bombs in my closet, or knives.

Rosalie finally turned and handed me a pink shirt, smiling.

"Thanks, Rose." I said, looking at it. Bright pink. I almost gagged. Alice threw a white miniskirt at me. I went wide eyed. "Alice, it's storming outside!" I said, shaking it at her. She laughed. "We have umbrellas and I got you a new coat, I'll have Jasper get it out of the car." she muttered and zipped out of my room and was back in a second. I rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen to get in the bathroom. My mom was smiling widely, listening as the boys talked. I brushed by her and Emmett, going into the bathroom. I shut the door and quickly took a shower, then put on my clothes.

I wondered what my mom as doing with the boys.

-------------------------Edward's point of view-----------------------

At first her mother was silent, she just stared at us. I listened to her thoughts. Nothing. Just like Nyala, how odd….Emmett broke the silence, I winced at what was to come out of his mouth. "You daughter is a lot of fun! She rocks! We sing songs in the halls! Today we sang Poker Face by Lady Gaga! Nyala's so cool!" he gushed, almost shouting. Thank God he had changed his words at last second.

Her mother smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like having her around. She's a ball of energy sometimes. You should see her when she has coffee, oh, wait, no, you don't want to see that! She goes insane." she said, fondly. Emmett smiled, an evil twinkle coming into his eyes. A plan formed in his head.

_I'm gonna give her coffee!_

I gave him a glare, Nyala is already insane. She has already has no sense of self preservation. She defiantly does not need more to fuel it.

Alice came out of Nyala's room and said to Jasper, "Get the new coat I got for Nyala out of the car, please, dear." He nodded to Alice. "Excuse me for a moment, Mrs. Bradley." he said and ducked back outside. "I'm so happy Nyala has such good friend like you guys. I love her La Push friends too, but sometimes I wonder if they're actually that good for her. That Jacob boy is a sweet heart, but he can be reckless too. Now Nyala is reckless also and two reckless people put together is never good. I'm so lucky to have you kids." she said, holding her cup of coffee. Just then Nyala came out through her door and brushed past Emmett into the bathroom to change.

I smiled at her but she didn't notice.

---------------------------Nyala's point of view-------------------

I walked back out into the kitchen, now wearing the white mini skirt and the bright pink long sleeved shirt. All the boys turned an stared. I blushed and quickly ran into my room. "You look great!" Alice sang, handing me a white long trench coat. I put it on. "Thanks, Alice. Rosalie." Alice smiled and Rose nodded. 'What shoes do I wear, Rose?" I asked, directing it towards Rose to make her happy. I wasn't about to lose the respect she had now given me.

"I like these on you," she said handing me pink, furry ,boots. I beamed at her. "I love these too." I said, putting them on. "Can I put your hair in a ponytail?" Alice asked. I nodded and kneeled on the floor so she could reach my hair. She quickly put it up and then I stood up. "There! You finally look girly!" she sang, clapping. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Lets go!" she sang and walked out my room. I let Rosalie go ahead of me. As we walked out into the already crowed kitchen I saw my mom laughing. I smiled. "Have fun, honey." mom said, waving. I nodded and walked out into the rain. I looked up to see and umbrella over my head. Edward.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to get you a towel!" I said suddenly remembering. I dashed back into the house and grabbed a towel and ran back out. "Here," I said, handing it to him. He smiled. "Thank you." I smiled back, taking the towel and rubbing off some off the mud. I took the umbrella and held it over our heads. "I will hold it." Edward said, taking back the umbrella. "Nope! I got it!" I said. He rolled his eyes. "You should learn to except guys with manners" he said, plucking the umbrella out of my hands. I gasped and glared. He smirked. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest as we got in the Volvo.

"You guys, it's gonna be smushed in here." I said.

Alice smiled and nodded.

I groaned.

Jasper got in the drivers seat, which I thought Edward should be instead, Alice got in next to him. Emmett in the back, Rose next to him, Edward next to her and there wasn't a seat left. "Your going to sit on Edward!" Alice said, turning in her seat to face me. "Whoa! No way!" I said, raising my hands in the air.

"I'd rather walk!" I said and started walking.

Alice pouted and ran out. "Please don't walk!" she whined, latching onto my arm. I tried to get away but of course she was stronger.

She dragged me back to the Volvo.

I tried to fight back.

"No! Alice! No! I change my mind! I wanna stay home!" I yelled, helplessly trying to get away. She just giggled at me and kept dragging me over. "No! I refuse to go! You can't make me!" I said, desperate. "Emmett? Can you hold her?" Alice asked. He grinned and got out.

"Emmett, come on man, don't!" I said as Alice released me and he grabbed my wrist. "Sorry." he said, still smiling.

"Edward, Emmett will set Nyala down in the car, you have to hold her so she doesn't try to make a break for it." Alice said. He nodded, smirking. Why is everyone turning against me?!

"Jasper? Please?" I whimpered, looking over to him

. "Sorry ,Nyala." he said, smiling. "Rosalie?" I asked, really desperate "Nope." she answered, smiling at me.

I squirmed around as Emmett set me in the car. Edward grabbed me around the waist. I turned to glare at him. Emmett and Alice quickly got in and Jasper started driving. "Wait…your kidnapping me?!" I yelled, realization hitting me. "Pretty much." Emmett said, laughing. My body jumped as Jasper hit a bump. "Sorry!" Alice said for him. I shook my head out from impact. "Nyala, If you would sit on Edward then you wouldn't be moving around so much." Alice said.

"That would be so awkward and I don't like feeling awkward." I said. My heard hit the seat little as we turned a corner too fast. "Whoa" I mumbled.

"Sorry!" Alice said again.

"O.K. fine, I will, just so I don't get head trauma, though." I mumbled. Edward smirked and lifted me up onto his leg. "Your probably enjoying this, Cullen, Well, enjoy it while you can cause one of these days I'm getting payback." I said to Edward. He smiled his crooked smile. "Oh, you are ,are you?" he asked. I nodded stubbornly. He chuckled.

For a moment I wondered if he was resisting the urge to kill me right now.

Then I mentally nodded to myself, yeah, my life was probably in danger right now ,like always….

I was silent the rest of the way to the house, a plan formed in my head. As soon as Alice stopped the car in the garage and parked, and after Edward released me I bolted for the house. "Esme?!" I desperately yelled. "Nyala?" she asked, from the living room. I ran in there and hugged her tight. "Oh, sweetie, why are you here?" she asked, hugging me back. I noticed the Cullens-aka kidnappers, had filed in.

"They kidnapped me!" I accused, pointing to them. Esme gave them a glare. "It's not nice to kidnap people," she said.

Emmett smiled at my acting skills.

"Well, she had to come anyways. We're looking at sets." Alice said, hands on her hips. "You didn't need to kidnap me!" I said. "Yes, I did, it was necessary." she said, shrugging. I glared. "Do you want me to take you home, dear?" Esme asked me. "No, you don't have to do that Esme, thank you anyways though." I said sweetly.

She nodded and pointed to the others. "No more kidnapping." she said before she went up stairs.

"Awesome acting!" Emmett said, giving me a hi-five. "Thanks." I said. He grinned. 'So, sets?" I asked Alice. She smiled and skipped over to the computer. "I can show you a bigger version here" she muttered and clicked it on. I looked at the picture of the maze. "Alice, how can we make it so the studious knows it a maze?" I ask. "Shoot!" she said. "Well, it could be like a box, I walk in and the door closes over me, so I'm stuck down there." I said. "Yes! That'll work!" she sings. "So, we're good to go with sets?" I ask. She nods. "Choreographing time!" she sings. I smile and nod. "Emmett, can you move the furniture to the sides?" Alice ask him. He nods and shoves it all to the walls, even though he probably could; have picked it up. Alice turns on the karaoke version and pauses it.

"In costume!" she chimes. "I have to take a shower anyways." Edward muttered to himself. Alice nods and grabs my hand and runs up to the stairs, dragging me. I barely manage to keep my feet on the floor.

"Here, I won't make you wear the makeup or shoes for this practice." she said.

I thank the Gods above and go to change.

After I finish I hear Alice talking to someone.

I step out into the room. And guess what I see?!

Edward.

Wearing a towel.

"Ah!" I said and cover my eyes. I didn't miss his beautiful eight pac. Alice's laugh twinkles through the room.

"Sorry." Edward said. I keep my eyes close.

"Go change before she yells." Alice said to him. I open my eyes once he's in another room. "Could a warned me!" I accused. She smiled and shoved me out into the hall.

I mutter to myself about pushy pixies and walk down stairs.

I trudge over to the couch and sit down. My dress billows out before me. I roll my eyes. Suddenly someone grabs me around the waist and yanks me off the couch. I feel the cold, strong arms. Strong even for a vampire.

I laugh."Why don't you look nice! Like omigod!" Emmett said in a gay guy voice.

"Omigod! I totally, like, hate this dress though!" I said. He chuckled and set me down. "Guess what?" he asked. "What?" I said, sitting down again. "I get to control the lights!" he said. "That. Totally. Rocks." I said. Edward and Alice came down then.

"Edward, may I say you totally look like a stalker." I said, smiling at him. He snorts and smiles his crooked smile. "Lets go!" Alice yelled, sitting in a chair. I roll my eyes and walk to the middle of the large room.

Edward walked behind me a few feet and Emmett turned the lights so it only shown on me. The light itself was also very dim, on purpose, so you couldn't see Edward much behind me. Only a shadow. Alice started the music. I closed my eyes.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb," I felt Edward breath on the back of my neck every few seconds. A chill went up my spine.

"Without a soul,….. my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it …back………. home" I opened my eyes and the lights went out a millisecond later.

I laid on the floor, on my side, my face facing where the audience would be. I felt Edward's cold body as he crouched over me, facing straight ahead. I kept my eyes closed as the lights came on again and the singing part came.

"Wake me up" He sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me!" he sang.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang.

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Save me from the nothing I've become." I sang.

I didn't hear Edward stand up, but I felt his cold hand as he grabbed mine and pulled me up. I opened my eyes half way like I was still kind of asleep and started moving forward, trying to glide over the floor like vampires seem to do.

"Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life"

I let myself fall forward and I started to worry a little but Edward grabbed my arm gently and twirled me back into the middle of the room.

My dress glided over the floor. Alice paused the song and we both stopped moving. I smiled at how well it was going already. Emmett clapped from his position at the light switches and Rose and Jasper clapped from their spots on the couches. "Thanks," I mumbled. I looked expectantly to Alice for what we plan out next. Edward spoke up.

"Nyala, after that part you could to open your eyes fully and look around like you just woke up an don't know where you are, if you think that would work."

I nodded.

"That'll work." I said. "Maybe I try to walk to you but you disappear , so it's like I'm chasing you but every time I get close you disappear in the night." I said. Alice quickly nodded in agreement. "A little before when we get to the short pause in the song, that's when I got to the grave and go down. You follow me ,then at the short pause the lights go out and Emmett and Jasper switch sets." Edward offered. "Sounds good." Alice chimed in. "Yeah, but isn't there a ton of song left after that?" I asked. "I'm cutting some of it out, like here," she said, pointing to a section on the screen. I read it.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside!_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run!_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone!_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead!_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life!_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside!_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_Wake me up" _

_Bid my blood to run!_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone!_

_Save me_

_Save me_ _from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life!………….._

"I was also thinking that Emmett, Jasper, me, and Rose could dress up in black and like come for you from the shadows, and then it's like we attack you. Edward will just stand by the wall and watch. Then the lights go out after your last note and then they come on and you can bow." Alice said quickly.

"Oh! And we can come out right before the 'There must be something more, bring me to life.' cause we'll walk really slow. Oh! And, before that while it's just you and Edward you keep reaching you hand out for him to take it or for him to come but he won't he just stares at you and sings." she added. Me and Edward nodded. "So, let's try that!" I encouraged. Alice turned on the music and I ran over to my spot and Edward to his.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,"

"Without a soul,….. my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it …back………. home" I opened my eyes and the lights went out a millisecond later.

I laid on the floor, on my side, my face facing where the audience would be. I felt Edward's cold body as he crouched over me, facing straight ahead. I kept my eyes closed as the lights came on again and the singing part came.

"Wake me up" He sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me!" he sang.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang.

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Save me from the nothing I've become." I sang. I felt his cold hand as he grabbed mine and pulled me up. I opened my eyes half way like I was still kind of asleep and started moving forward, trying to glide over the floor like vampires seem to do.

"Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life" I let myself fall forward and I started to worry a little but Edward grabbed my arm gently and twirled me back into the middle of the room.

My dress glided over the floor. After I came to a stop I opened my eyes and looked around, like I had just woken up. My eyes caught Edward's and I started to walk to him."Wake me up" Just as I got to him he ran over to the corner and waited.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang, walking quicker over to him.

"I can't wake up"

"Wake me up inside!" I sang. He ran again, and I chased.

"Save me"

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang. We kept up our running and chasing game.

Wake me up

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang

"I can't wake up"

"Before I come undone!" I sang with enthusiasm.

"Save me"

"Save me from the nothing I've become!" I sang.

"Bring me to life"

"I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside"

"Bring me to life" This running and chasing thing was tiring me out a little bit, I was happy it would be over soon. Edward ran over to the "grave" and "stepped down in" I followed and the lights went out. A millisecond later they were back on and me Edward stared at each other singing.

"Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead!" I sang

"Don't let me die here" we both sang together.

"There must be something more" I just then noticed all the Cullen kids except Edward slowly advancing towards me. A chill ran up my spine.

"Bring me to life!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run!"

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Save me from the nothing I've become!

Bring me to life" All the Cullens reached me then and started pulling me down to the floor."I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside" he sang, slowing down a ton.

His voice was barely a whisper. I reached my hand out for him to help me but he stayed there, watching.

"Bring me to life!………….."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Alice, I should really get home." I said.

"No! Please stay the night! Please!" she said, tugging on my arm like a little kid. "I don't have any clothes here." I mumbled.

"Like that's a problem, have you seen my closet?" she asked. I smirked.

"Please! I'll even call your mom for you!" she urged. I slowly nodded after a minute.

"Yay!" she jumped up and clapped. "Esme, Carlisle! Nyala is staying the night!" She yelled. I heard them chuckling from the other room.

"Nyala is staying the night? Alright!" Emmett crowed, walking into the room. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Why they would want my company is a mystery to me. It's not even like any of the Pack members are home.

"Oh, and Alice. I'm not sleeping in Edward's room tonight." I said.

"But why not?!" she asked, her eyes going wide.

"Cause." I said.

Emmett laughed. "It's the only bed left!" she said, raising her arms in the air.

"So? Edward should sleep on it. I'll sleep on the nice, comfy couch in the living room." I said.

"Alice, there's no arguing with her. She's stubborn." Emmett said, smiling. I nodded in agreement and started for the couch.

Alice intercepted me.

"At least put on some pajamas I got for you." she said. I nodded and she smiled widely. I followed slowly as she started skipping up the stairs. She handed me a bright pink night gown. "Alice." I said.

"Oh fine!" she said, taking it back and handing me blue pajamas, a pant and shirt set. I smiled and went into the bathroom and changed.

"Thanks, Alice." I said as I came out, running right into Edward.

"Whoa" I said, falling back on my heels. He chuckled and held me up by the shoulders. "Thanks" I said, looking up to meet his eyes. They were gold and smoldered into mine.

I will not be dazzled!

I will not be dazzled!

I WILL NOT BE DAZZLED!

Gosh darn it!

Too late.

I tried to find words, tried to find anything in my head that wasn't dazzled and speechless. He didn't look away and I couldn't look away. He didn't let go of my shoulders either. Emmett burst through the door then.

I gratefully turned my head to face him.

"I scored the freakin high score!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, smiling.

"Cool!" I said, hi-fiving him. I glanced over at Edward quick.

He was wearing his famous, 'You don't think I'm feeling any emotion right now, but inside I'm either very happy or very angry or very sad.' look.

"Hey Emmett, go down stairs and start a new game for me and I'll beat your record." I said.

"Pshhh shaw! As if you could beat me!" he said, and raced down stairs. I turned to Edward.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up.

"What's the matter?" I asked, sitting on a couch."Nothing is the matter. I am perfectly content." he said.

"Dude, I know your lying." I said, leaning back. He sighed.

"You always do seem to be able to tell if someone's lying or not." he said, sitting down next to me.

"So?" I asked, indicating he tell me what's wrong.

"Everything. Everything is wrong." he simply answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Explain." I said.

"You are dating that repulsive werewolf, Jacob Black even though we have all warned you of the dangers and you yourself know the dangers perfectly well." he said, glancing over at me. I held his stare as I responded.

"That's not the only reason you hate him." I said.

"You are correct. There are other reasons." he said.

I sighed, seeing he wouldn't say it out loud.

"You would rather have me dating you. One for safety and two because you like me too." I said. He nodded.

"Edward. I love Jacob. He's funny, nice and caring. He could also protect me. I like you too. Your also, occasionally, funny. Nice, gentleman like and caring." He snorted at the "occasionally" part. I smiled.

"But…..I'm dating Jake right now." I said quietly. His cold hand touched mine. "Nyala, I want you to know that I will be here for you. I won't leave. I may be second best, but I do not care. I will wait as long as it takes." he said.

"That's the problem, I don't want you to wait for me to choose you. I don't want you to waste your life." I said, facing him again.

"I will though. It's not as if I can choose who I like." he said, smiling sadly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again.

"Did I upset you?" he asked, concern covering his face.

"No. I just don't want you to try and win me over." I said, standing up.

"I shall not stop trying though." he said. I rolled my eyes ,yet again, and went down stairs with him trailing.

"Ready for me to whoop your butt?" I asked Emmett, sitting on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, and you'll just have yours handed to you." he laughed.

I shook my head and grabbed the controller. "What's this game?" I asked.

"Halo." he said, smirking. I smiled. We started playing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my Freaking God. You did not just shoot me!" I cried out as Emmett shot me in the back of the head.

"No!" I said as my person fell to the ground, dead. I mimicked his actions even though I was sitting.

Emmett stood up and started dancing. "Oh yah! In your face!" he yelled.

I glared up at him. He smiled.

"Nyala, dear. It's 12:00 at night just so you know." Esme said, poking her head in. My eyes went wide. "I should get to sleep." I said.

I stood up and hugged Esme. "Night Esme." She smiled. "Good night, honey." she said, and went up stairs. "Good night Carlisle!" I yelled up to his study. I heard him chuckle. "Good night , Nyala"

I smiled.

"Night, Emmett. Jasper. Alice .Rosalie. Edward." I said as I got on the couch and laid down. "Good night!" Alice sang, tucking into her sleeping bag like the others. Alice had decided to make it a sleep over.

All the Cullen kids were on the living room floor and I was on the couch. I told her and them to sleep in their beds, that they didn't have to come down here but Alice would listen.

Since Alice wouldn't listen, Jasper wouldn't

and Emmett decided to join the "Fun" and Rosalie had followed him.

Edward of course came here by choice.

He and Alice were the closest to me from the floor.

Emmett turned out the lights and Alice immediately started talking at hyper speed. "Omigod! We have one more day until the Show! It's so exciting! And Edward remember that you promised me if we win I get a motorcycle like you got Jasper? Well, I think you and Nyala are gonna win so can I still have it?! I want pink please….." I tuned her out, smiling.

"Alice, dear, Nyala needs to sleep." Jasper said and I felt a wave of sleepiness went through me. I silently thanked him because I heard Alice quiet down.

I fell asleep quickly, which is kinda weird if you think about it.

I'm sleeping in a room full of vampires.

And I'm the only human……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jasper! Your girlfriend is abusing me with eye shadow!" I shouted as Alice added more. She laughed. Suddenly Jasper appeared next to her.

"Alice, She's perfect already. Lets get to school" he gently said and started to pull her away by her hand. She glared for a millisecond and then smiled. ".O.k." she said.

I got up and followed them. "Bye Esme, Carlisle!" I called to them as I went into the garage. "See you later." They both called. I smiled, shaking my head.

All of the Cullens were set on having me stay the weekend until the Pack came back. I told them several times I was perfectly safe in La Push.

"I'm taking the jeep!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm riding with Nyala! And so is Jasper!" Alice yelled.

"I'm with Emmett" Rosalie said. "I'm with Nyala." Edward said.

Alice got in her Porsche ,so did Jasper and I followed with Edward. I scooted into the back seat, Edward slid in next to me. "Race?" Alice asked Emmett, turning on the gas.

He nodded, grinning. I sighed and put on my seat belt. Edward chuckled and so did Jasper.

Was everyone in this family was intent on trying to kill me in a car crash?

"Nyala?" Alice asked. I always did the count down.

"On your marks! Get set!……Go!" I shouted.

I flew back against the seat as Alice took off. Emmett was right on her tail.

"So, Alice. You said our sets are ready?" I asked.

"Yep! Today we can practice in the auditorium." she said, as we turned a sharp corner. The tires squealed.

"Will all of you guys be there for practice?" I asked. "Yes, we're all skipping 4th period." Edward said, smirking as I clung to the leather seats as we rounded yet another corner.

"You know, it's a wonder the police haven't sent any of you to jail yet for street racing." I mumbled as Emmett passed us illegally.

Everyone laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

When we got to the parking lot Alice sped in front of Emmett ,took a spot and Emmett's car did a turn around as he turned to park next to her. Alice got out and started jumping around in a victory dance.

"I won! I won!" she yelled, smiling. I laughed and got out with Edward and Jasper.

"I'll win next time." Emmett grumbled. I watched as Rosalie fiddled with her hair, seeing it had gotten very messy on the drive. I smirked.

"Lets go to Spanish," Alice said, her victory dance over with. I nodded and we started walking to class, with Jasper next to Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first three classes flew by in the wink of an eye and I was excited for fourth period. Practice.

"Here you two, change into costume." Alice commanded shoving our costumes in our faces. I smiled and took it from her. Edward took his and went in the guys bathroom and I went into the girls room with Alice and Rosalie following. I went into a stall and changed and they did too. Just as I was about to walk out I saw writing on the door.

Edward Cullen is the hottest guy at our school. I want to eat him up.

I broke out into laughter.

"What?" Alice asked. "Come in here." I said, opening the door. She came in and I pointed to the writing. She started laughing too.

We came out of the stall after our laughing fits and Alice put on my makeup. I looked in the mirror and saw it was perfectly done. "Here are your Converse." she handed them to me. "I want to walk barefoot down the hall, I'll put them on in there." I said.

She smiled and nodded, shoving the shoes into a big bag she had strapped to her shoulder. We walked out of the bathroom and all of the Cullen kids were waiting.

They were all, except Edward, dressed in black. Alice and Rosalie had long black dresses, but less puffy than mine. And Emmett and Jasper were wearing black t-shirts and black jeans with black shoes. They all also had on black makeup around their eyes. I nodded in approval.

"Emmett, Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects." I said, hooking arms with him. He smiled and we started singing.

"Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you" we sang and started skipping down the hall. The others followed, smirking.

"Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know," I turned around and kept singing, walking backwards.

I pointed at Edward, and pretended to hold microphone in my other hand.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Just another regret, hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret"

stray kids in the halls stopped and stared at us. I turned back around to skip with Emmett, leaving a very embarrassed Edward behind me.

"Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know" I just then noticed a small group of kids following us, clapping along.

Emmett noticed them too and grinned.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret!

Dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Just another regret, hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?" The group grew bigger.

"The way she feels inside! Inside

Those thoughts I can't deny ! Deny

These sleeping thoughts won't lie won't lie

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out"

I nudged Emmett with my elbow and we both turned to face the group and the other Cullen kids. We walked backwards and kept singing.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret!

Dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret" I held my finger to my mouth for them to be quiet, and 'keep the secret'

"Just another regretI'll keep you my dirty little secret!

Dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret!

Just another regret, hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret!

Dirty little secret!

Dirty little secret!Who has to know?

Who has to know?!"

We reached the auditorium then. I took a deep breath and smiled. The group of kids smiled and clapped. "Thanks!" I said. "Thanks from me too!" Emmett said. "Lets go practice now that your done." Alice said. I nodded and opened the auditorium. The Cullens followed me and Jasper shut the doors behind us.

"Whoa!" I said, staring at the graveyard. "That's awesome!" I said and ran up to it. I skipped up the steps and onto the stage. "This is …just wow." I said, taking it all in. "It's all moveable right?" I asked after a second. Alice nodded. "It wouldn't have to be anyways . I have you two scheduled to perform last." she added. I smiled.

Edward strode up onto stage then, his long trench coat flowing out behind him. I quickly put my Converse on. "Ready?" I asked, taking a step into the middle of the scary graveyard. He nodded and took a few steps behind me. Alice jumped off the stage and landed perfectly, then ran over and turned on the music, then she ran back up and into the back part where Rose, Emmett and Jasper where.

Emmett turned the lights to only shine on me. I closed my eyes.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,

"Without a soul,….. my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it …back………. home" I opened my eyes and the lights went out a millisecond later. I dropped myself to the floor and felt Edward's leg as he crouched over me. I closed my eyes.

"Wake me up" He sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me!" he sang.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang.

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Save me from the nothing I've become." I sang. I felt his cold hand as he grabbed mine and pulled me up. I opened my eyes a little and started to slowly make my way to the edge of the stage."Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life" I let myself fall forward and Edward grabbed my arm gently and twirled me back into the middle of the room. My dress glided over the floor, brushing past some of the graves. After I came to a stop I opened my eyes and looked around, like I had just woken up. My eyes caught Edward's and I started to walk to him.

"Wake me up" Just as I got to him he disappeared and reappeared a second later across the stage.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang, walking quicker over to him.

"I can't wake up"

"Wake me up inside!" I sang. He ran again, and I chased.

"Save me"

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang. We kept up our running and chasing game.

"Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang

"I can't wake up"

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me"

"Save me from the nothing I've become!" I sang.

"Bring me to life"

"I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside"

"Bring me to life"

Edward appeared by on of the bigger graves ,which had a smaller one in front of it so you couldn't see his legs. He 'stepped down in' and I followed. The lights went out and I heard the rush of movement and suddenly the lights came back on. The floor was empty expect for me and Edward.

"Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead!" I sang

"Don't let me die here" we both sang together.

"There must be something more"

I noticed the Cullens slowly moving forward, ready to grab me. They walked gracefully across the floor, barely seeming to touch it.

"Bringggg meeee to lifeeeeeeeee!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run!"

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Save me from the nothing I've become!…

Bring me to life"

They reached me then. Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me down. Jasper grabbed my arm. Emmett tugged on my dress and Rosalie pulled on my elbow. I stared desperately into Edward's eyes, pleading for him to save me.

"I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside" he sang, slowing down a ton.

His voice was barely a whisper. I reached my hand out to him. They pulled me the rest of the way to the floor.

"Bring me to life!………….." I sang out my last part, with my head lying on the floor.

I saw the other Cullens except Edward disappear as they went back into the shadows and then Edward disappeared too. Basically adding as last minute touch, because the music played on a little bit after my singing part. I kept my spot laid on the floor, looking dead. The last of the lights went out.

When the music ended I felt a cold arm grab my hand and help me get up.

"That was fun." I said to Edward. He smiled his crooked smile.

"Yes, it's always fun getting killed isn't it?" he asked. I nodded, grinning.

Suddenly I heard a few claps from one person in the seats in the audience. My head snapped up to see who was in here, watching. I didn't see a single person in the audience.

I saw Edward stiffen suddenly. "What-?" I started to ask but suddenly all the Cullen kids were surrounding me. "He's gone now." Alice whispered.

"Jasper, you recognize it." Edward growled.

"Yes." was all Jasper answered with. Alice gasped. She then flipped open her cell phone and called someone. "Carlisle. We have a problem." she said. Carlisle said something but I could make it out. She shut the phone. "Nyala, your spending the night." she said. "No Alice, I can't. I'm staying at my house tonight." I said, still confused as to what happened.

"Please Nyala. You have to." she said, taking my hand.

"I'm going to stay at my home cause Jake would want me to. I can't choose you guys over him all the time." I said.

"Alice ,let her go home if she wants." Rosalie said, smirking. Edward growled low in his chest and glared at Rosalie.

The bell rang then, sufficiently ending the conversation. I headed out into the hall with the Cullens following and went in to the bathroom stalls and changed .After I got out I grabbed my folder and linked arms with Emmett once again.

"Now you choose." I said.

"Hmmm…..Video Girl by the Jonas Brothers." he decided. I groaned internally but started singing with him as we grandly walked down the hall.

"OMG, did you hear ?I'm dating a Jonas Brother!It's so hot" I sang to Emmett in a fan-girl-ish voice. I had experience with being a fan girl. Let's just say Taylor Lautner knew my name and that I wanted to marry him by the time he left the premiere in his limo. Emmett smirked and then joined in."You met in work, you should've known better

It's gonna suck when the camera stops rolling

And you'll find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it

They're all the same, they all want the money

They're all insane, they live for fame, honey

They laugh at you when you're not even being funny

Well, I've been here before

And I've seen firsthand and front row seat

This little thing they call a video girl"

People didn't stare at us as we sang, they just smiled. They were use to mine and Emmett's crazy behavior.

"Video girl rocked my world for a whole two seconds

And now I know I'm not about to be another victim

Of the video girl syndrome

Get out of my face, get out of my space

Get some class and kiss the past

'Cause I'm not about to be another victim

Of the video girl syndrome

You know it's bad when your mama doesn't like her

All your friends sayin' she's a liar

Never ending phone calls aren't enough

It's not enough, it's never enough

Move to LA, got no talent

Not even like you won a Miss Teen pageant

Daddy pays your bills but you still whine" I purposefully sang to Jessica as we passed her on those last lines.

"Well, I've been here before

And I've seen firsthand and front row seat

What happens to a man when he gets in the hands of aVideo girl rocked my world for a whole two seconds

And now I know I'm not about to be another victim

Of the video girl syndrome

Get out of my face, get out of my space

Get some class and kiss the past

'Cause I'm not about to be another victim

Of the video girl syndrome

You are never gonna see me miss her

Video girl syndrome

I'm not gonna be another victim

Of the video girl syndrome

Video girl rocked my world for a whole two seconds

And now I know I'm not about to be another victim

Of the video girl syndrome

Get out of my face, get out of my space

Get some class and kiss the past

I'm not about to be another victim

Of the video girl syndrome

I won't be a victim

Of the video girl syndrome"

We finished off and hi-fived each other for a song well sang. "Nyala, are you going to sit with us today?" Angela asked me as she walked over. "Sure. I'd love to." I said, smiling. I walked over to what I liked to call 'the human table' in my mind.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my money in Alice's car." I said, suddenly remembering. "I'll be right back." I said to Angela and went back out of the lunch room. Alice always left her car un locked. I vaguely noticed that the human table had an open seat.

Hm, weird, our table usually always filled.

I forgot about that and went into the parking lot. I slipped a little on some ice and had to grab onto a bush for stability. "I will not break a bone." I murmured to myself as I reached Alice Porsche. I opened the door, grabbed my money then slammed it shut.

My head snapped up at the sound of squealing tires. Tyler's big, blue van was heading straight for me. I covered my head as I waited for impact.

Suddenly something slammed into me, sending me onto the ground. A cold grasp went around my waist, holding me halfway up. I heard the crunch of metal as the van hit something, but I didn't bother opening my eyes to check. I heard the screaming of students from the school. I looked up to see Edward hovering over me, his hand indented in the side of the van.

He slowly looked down to me. I was frozen in place.

"Nyala!" the screams broke me out of the trance. I blinked a few times. Within seconds other students surrounded me and Edward.

"Omigod! Are you alright!"

"Someone call 911!"

"How did Cullen get there?"

"The police are coming now!"

I tried to sit up but Edward didn't let go of me. "Are you O.K.?" he urgently whispered. I nodded. Wow, vampires really are strong.

I looked back to the giant indent in Tyler's van. "Let me get up." I muttered. He stayed in his spot for a second then got up and helped me up. I felt the side of my face and felt a small cut bleeding. I noticed Edward staring at me.

O.k. time to get away from the vampire! I mentally screamed at myself.

Across the lot I saw the rest of the Cullens at the doors, staring at the scene of the accident. Alice locked eyes with me and ran over, towing Jasper along. "Alice, I'm bleeding." I said.

It was a sentence anyone could say, it didn't specially point out I knew they were vampires.

She paused, whispered something to Jasper and ran over to me. Jasper quickly came over and grabbed Edward's shoulder. He dragged him away.

"It's O.k.. It's not serious" she muttered mostly to herself. The ambulance and police came then. A EMT guy came over and started to make me lay down on the stupid cot thing but I stopped him. "I'm absolutely fine. I only have a small cut." I said, trying to make my voice sound like Edward's did with such assurance.

He paused and nodded.

"Come over here and we'll cover it up." he said and pulled me over to the ambulance. I sat down on the edge of it and waited while he wiped away the blood and covered it up. Alice kept staring at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Alice." I kept repeating. "What about Edward ?" I asked after a second.

"He's fine." she quickly answered, showing no concern for him.

"I'm so sorry, Nyala." Tyler said as he was carried over. "It's O.K. dude." I said. He didn't listen, he kept saying sorry. I tuned him out and scanned the lot for Edward. He and Jasper where no where in sight. I saw Emmett though, he was watching with concern in his eyes while Rosalie was triumphantly smiling as if my almost death absolutely tickled her pink. I sighed. "Alice, where is Edward?" I persisted. " He'll be back tomorrow." she said. I looked down at my feet. "Nyala Bradley, right?" an EMT asked me. I nodded. 'You can go back to school now, your mother has been informed on the accident. Or would you like to go to the hospital to tripled check?" he asked. "I'm fine. I'll go back to school." I said, standing up. "Bye Tyler. I really hope your gonna be O.k." I told Tyler who had some giant cuts on his cheeks. "I'll be fine, forget that! I almost killed you!" he said. I sighed heavily again and waved bye as they shut the doors and took him away. "Lets go back inside." I told Alice, grabbed her hand and started pulling her back in. I was marveled at how calm I was over this. Well, this happens when you mingle with mythical creatures, you no longer are afraid of normal things normal humans are afraid of, my brain smugly thought. Shut up, I told it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emmett! No Freakin Way!" I shouted as he dragged me across the parking lot. I kept squirming but his grip didn't waver.

"This is kidnapping! Kidnapping! Let me go! No!" I yelled, hoping some student would hear and possibly call the cops.

"Alice told me." he kept saying.

"This is illegal! I'm telling Carlisle on you! And Esme!" I screamed.

"Your telling my parents on me?" he asked, stopping to stare at me. I nodded.

He smirked and then kept walking.

"Jessica! Angela! Someone!" I shouted as we passed several kids in the parking lot. They stopped and stared at the scene I was making. I didn't give a darn I was making a scene.

I watched as Alice hopped out of the Porsche with Jasper.

"Nyala, your making this worse than it has to be." she said. I glared at her.

"You evil, matchmaking, fashion obsessed pixie!" I yelled. Jasper coughed, trying to contain laughter.

He didn't succeed.

Alice glared and put her hands on her hips. "Take it back. Or I duct tape you mouth." she said.

"Never." I whispered

. "Jasper," she held her hand out to him. He handed her a roll of duct tape.

My eyes went wide.

"No! Help!" I shouted just before she pulled off a piece and stuck it over my mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN" I kept shouting but it came out weird. Emmett gently pushed me in the Porsche and Alice got in next to me and Emmett came in on my other side. Jasper got in the front and started driving.

Emmett held my wrist so I couldn't struggle anymore. I glared out the wind shield.

"Sorry, Nyala. This is for your own good though." Emmett said. I turned my head and glared at him little. When we reached the Cullen house Emmett helped me get out and we all started walking to the house.

When we got inside ,Emmett still kept a hold on my wrist. He guided me over to the living room.

I sat down on the couch like a good prisoner.

I started my rage then.

I started squirming around again and screaming, yelling, and shouting in general, hoping Carlisle would come in or Esme.

"She needs to shut up! Esme and Carlisle are going to come in!" Alice whispered frantically.

I smile underneath the tape and kept going.

After a second Carlisle and Esme both walked in. "What's going on?" Esme asked before she saw me. I screamed louder.

She saw me then and gasped. I begged for her to help with me eyes. She and Carlisle rushed over and gently took the duct tape off my mouth and made Emmett let go. "Oh dear," Esme murmured, hugging me.

Carlisle kept patting my knee.

"They...kidnapped...me." I said between breaths. Both parents turned to glare at their kids. "Why did you kidnap her?" Esme asked, furious.

"They had a reason, sweetie. But still, I can not believe you would go this far." Carlisle said.

"We had to! She wouldn't come on her own!" Alice said. "I told you children that if she absolutely set on not coming over that you would take her home." he said. He turned to me. "Do you wish to go home?" he asked. I nodded.

"Alice, take her home." Carlisle said. "But Carlisle!" Alice said. He gave her a look and then she nodded glumly. I got up and followed her to the Porsche.

We got in and I stared out at the road the whole way there .As she parked she started talking.

"Nyala, I'm going to tell you something very important and you need to remember this." Alice said, grabbing onto my arm before I could leave.

"Do not go outside at night. Make sure you mom stays inside too. If something happens, if you see a shadow outside your window, if you hear a noise, call me." she said.

It took a minute for me to comprehend. In the auditorium. The clap. No one seeming to be there. Something Jasper had smelled before. Something only Jasper and I would recognize. The nomad.

The nomad was there in the school.

I tried to contain my fear as I answered. "Sure Alice." I got out and jogged to my house. I couldn't help but scan the woods as I did. I slammed the door shut behind me. "Hey sweetie." my mom said. I breathed out a sigh of relief . "Hey mom." I went over and sat down at the table. "Excited for tomorrow night?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, the set rocks and the performance will rock too." I said. She smiled "Yes, I'm positive you'll do awesome." I grabbed a apple out of the basket on the table.

"I haven't seen any of the guys in a while." mom commented. "Yeah, they're off on a…camping trip." I said. She nodded. "So, do you like your dress for the show?" she asked. I looked down at the bag holding it and nodded.

"Yeah, I like it." I mumbled. She and my mom talked for a while about random stuff, and had dinner. After that I went to my room, took off the dress, washed the makeup off my face and put on PJ's

I crawled into bed and stared at the window, waiting for someone, specifically the nomad, to come in and try to kill me. I went through the days events while I waited.

Went to school. Changed for practice. Sang. Practiced. Nomad watched. Sang. Lunch. Went outside. Car crash accident. Edward left. Alice promised he'd be back tomorrow. Got cleaned up for cut. Went back inside. Had lunch. Went through the rest of the school day. Got kidnapped by my friends. Got taken home. Warned about staying inside. Talking with mom. Hm, yep that about sums it up.

I started drifting off. Maybe I should stay up a little later to se if the nomad comes,…..I blacked out then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up! Wake up! Today is Friday! It's extra busy today! Come on wake up, sleepy head! We're waiting! Hm…..Edward is in your room." Alice said, trying to get me up.

I bolted up right at the last part.

She laughed and so did everyone else in my room. Which included, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and, as Alice said, Edward.

"How did you all fit in my room?" I asked, groggily.

"Well, I'm sitting on your bed, so that leaves just enough space for everyone else, and Rose is…" I tuned her out. I got off my bed, and stretched my arms up into the air. "O.K. um……I'll go change." I said. I grabbed some black pants out of my dresser and a dark blue shirt. I started to squeeze past all the cold bodies in my room. I tripped as I got to the door. "Whoa!" I said as Kyala caught me.

"That is so freaking awesome!" Emmett said. I smiled, rolling my eyes and stood up. I happened to glance over at Edward. He wasn't breathing.

I giggled a little and left the room. I went to my bathroom and quickly changed then came back out into the kitchen. They were all at the kitchen table. "Ready for tonight?" I asked Edward as I walked past him to the fridge. He nodded. What Edward did not know that I was asking him about two events.

First being me telling him I know what he is at lunch today. I'm gonna go old school and act it out us like the movie, the whole, "I know what you are, cold skin…" Blah blah, all that jazz. I was guessing Edward wasn't ready for that part though.

"Well, lets go to school!" Alice sang. I nodded and got my shoes on, then grabbed my new coat and put it on too. We all went outside and I immediately started for Alice's Porsche. A cold hand touched my should to make me stop. I turned and saw it was Edward. "Will you ride with me, today?" he asked, his velvet voice cutting through the cold air. I nodded, let Edward have his fun before I let him know that I know.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice smiling.

I got in the passenger seat before Edward could even open my door. He gave me one of those looks. I just smiled at him. He got in the driver's side and started the Volvo, then turned on the heat, turning the vents towards me. I turned them away. "I'm used to the cold." I said. He glanced at me, unsure. I laughed.

We followed Alice's Porsche down the road. "Thanks for saving my life yesterday." I said. The corner of his lips pulled up a little.

"Tonight will be fun." I said after a second. "Yes, haven't we already discussed the fun that comes with dying?" he said.

I laughed.

"Of course I couldn't have died without your help, Edward. I mean, you're the one that just stands there watching. " I said between giggles. He smiled his crooked smile.

"That is what I'm here for." he said. I smiled.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you that my parents will pick up your mother so she can come and watch also." he said after my laughter died down. "Cool. I just wish Jake could watch too though." I said, frowning slightly. Jacob was busy running around with the Pack. Edward grimaced.

"I don't understand why you hate Jake so much. He's really nice and funny. " I said, crossing my arms. "There are many reasons to hate him. If you would like, I could start naming them so they come to realization for you." Edward offered. I rolled my eyes and sat in silence the rest of the ride.

When we got to school I got out before Edward could open my door, much to his disappointment and my joy.

"I'm so excited! OMG! I can't wait! I feel like I'm gonna explode!" Alice was extra hyper today. She was skipping around and dancing and jumping. I grabbed her hand to stop her. "Today is gonna be awesome, but you need to calm down a bit." I said. She nodded quickly and we walked inside with Jasper and Edward following.

Thankfully the first three periods flew by quickly without a problem. I was jazzed too, excited for the days two big events.

I couldn't wait until lunch, because after that then I wouldn't have them yelling at me it's not safe to be around werewolves, because they were vampires and just as dangerous, if not more.

Edward noticed my excitement.

"I know that tonight is the Show, but I didn't except you to be quite so enthusiastic." he commented just after doing a run down of our performance with Alice. I shook my head as If I got hyper like this all the time.

He gave me a look, knowing something was up. Finally the bell rang for lunch.

I jumped up. Alice smiled that she wasn't the only hyper one.

We all walked in the hall towards school. The note in my hand for Edward felt like a hundred pound weight. As we got into the cafeteria I went to the human table. "I'm not gonna get anything today, but I'll come up with you to the line." I said, setting my stuff on the table. "Cool, lets go." Jessica said. I followed them up to the line and kept my hands stuffed in my jean pockets.

As we got out of line I walked past Edward on purpose and slid the notice next to his hand. I didn't look back I just kept on walking outside.

I started for the forest. As I got further in I stopped, not turning. I didn't hear him but I knew he was there. I took a deep breath, ready for the moment.

"Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color. Sometimes you speak like your from a different time. You never eat or drink anything .I'm guessing you never go out in the sunlight.…How old are you?" I asked.

I felt his cold, sweet smelling breath at my ear.

"17" he answered.

"How long have you been 17?" I asked a chill running up my back.

He paused for a second.

"A while"

I took a breath.

"I know what you are." I said.

"Say it." he urged. I didn't answer.

"Out loud. Say it." he said.

I was very tempted to say gay, but that would have ruined the moment, right?

"Vampire." I whispered.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. I turned to face him with my hands on my hips.

"Dude, I'm dating a werewolf, you think I'm afraid of a vampire?" I asked.

He stared at me, speechless. I smiled.

"O.K, so now that that's over lets go back to the cafeteria. " I said and started walking back to the school. "How long?" he asked after I had walked 10 feet away. "How long what?" I asked, turning to him.

"How long have you known?" he asked, staring into my eyes. "Ever since I came here." I answered ,lying. I had known since I was thirteen and had read the Saga.

He took a breath in. "Why then? You know we're dangerous you know the Pack is dangerous, so why? Why did you stay in this town?" he asked, suddenly appearing next to me.

"Cause I'm not afraid of you or the Pack." I said, taking a step back. He eyes flickered down to it and then he smiled at me.

He advanced towards me even more until I was backed up against a tree. He put his arms on either side of me so I couldn't escape. He leaned forward .

"Are you afraid now?" he asked against my neck.

Even I knew he was pushing his boundaries he had so carefully set up so I wouldn't die.

Do not show fear! I mentally screamed.

"No, Still not afraid." I stuttered over.

Shoot! He laughed, not moving.

"Edward! Get away from her right now!" Alice suddenly screamed. We both turned to look. Well, I could only ,just barely, turned my head. Edward took a quick step away. I pushed my self away from the tree. Alice ran over and hugged me.

"You know! You know! Yay!" she sang. I smiled and laughed. "Yes Alice, I know." I said. She let go and then glared at Edward.

"Stupid! Just when she lets us know that she knew and I can finally be best friends with her, you pull a stupid stunt to try and scare her away! You know Nyala better than that! She's doesn't get scared easily! And for Goodness sake's! You could of killed her!" she ranted on, poking a finger at her brother.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Edward said. "Good, you should be sorry." she said then turned to me again with a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy!" she squealed and hugged me again.

"Alice, dear. Let her go before you choke her." Jasper said, touching her arm. She let go and nodded.

"But wait, you don't know one thing Nyala! We have powers, and I can-" I cut her off.

"I know you have powers, you see the future, Edward reads minds, Jasper controls emotions." I said. She smiled wider.

"So, can we go back to the school now? I'm hungry." I said. Alice nodded and took my hand and we started walking back to the school.

I noticed Edward kept away from me.

"I'm soooo happy you know." Alice trilled as we entered the lunch room. Heads turned to stare at us.

I just smiled at them like I 'found out' someone was a vampire everyday. Though they didn't even know I 'found out' the Cullens are vampires. They were completely oblivious that I neared death while they ate lunch.

"Will you sit with us?" Alice asked. "Um. Tomorrow." I said. It would have been rude to leave the human table suddenly.

She nodded. I walked over to my table. "Where were you?" Jessica asked, eyeing Edward suspiciously.

"Where you making out with Edward?!" she suddenly asked. I gasped in horror.

"Oh My God, that's gross! Why would I want to kiss Edward Cullen?" I asked, specifically saying it really loud so Edward would hear and so would everyone else in the room.

Everyone turned to stare at me in confusion, they were all probably thinking, 'Who wouldn't want to?' She stared at me, wide eyed. I smiled back at her.

"This is why I don't want to kiss him," I said and stood up on my chair so I was taller than everyone.

"Attention! I would like to have a poll! Raise your hand if you think The Cullens are hot or handsome!" I shouted. After one millisecond every hand in the room shot up.

Except for Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

Yes, Emmett did raise his hand, grinning.

"O.K. raise your hand if you think Emmett is the hottest one of the Cullen guys!" I shouted. All the cheerleaders and sporty girls raised their hands, smiling widely.

"Aww!" Emmet crowed, pretending to be heart broken.

I nodded to the girls, smiling.

They giggled and smiled over at Emmett.

"Raise your hand if you think Jasper is the hottest out of the Cullen guys and is cool as an ice cube!" I shouted, smirking at Jasper who was staring at me in horror, just like the rest of the Cullens except Emmett.

To my surprise, all the Emos and Goths raised their hands. I laughed .I glanced at the Cullen table again. I saw Edward, slightly glaring and walking over to me.

"Get down!" he begged. I smiled and shook my head no. "Who here thinks Edward Cullen is the hottest of them all and who here wants to kiss him?!" I shouted. Every single girl in the room raised their hand except me, Alice and Rosalie.

I felt two cold arms go around my waist as Edward forcefully grabbed me. "I'm taking you out of this room before you cause more havoc." he sternly said in my ear as he pulled me out of the room.

"No! Hey! Let go!" I said. I heard everyone laughing.

"I'll finish for you!" Emmett yelled over to me, standing up on his chair. I gave him a quick thumbs up. Edward carried me outside.

"You are a trouble maker, crazy and possibly mental." Edward said after setting me down. I smiled at him, nodding with each word.

He stared at me a second. "Are you done?" I asked.

He stared at me still, and his intensity slightly scared me.

"What goes on in your head? You aren't afraid of us or the Pack. You go crazy after drinking some form of caffeine. You're an amazing singer. You can't seem to get it in your head that Jacob Black is dangerous and you sometimes speak out randomly like just now." he asked.

I shrugged.

"Can I go back in?" I asked. "No, I don't trust you to pull another stunt like that other one." he said, leaning against his Volvo. "Well, you do remember Emmett is in there, replacing me?" I asked. Edward froze and a low growl escaped his lips. I smiled, happy I still won in this scenario. I leaned back against his Volvo too and crossed my arms.

He clearly wasn't going to let me back in there for Lunch. I heard my stomach growl. He heard it to. He glanced down at me, smirking. I blushed slightly.

"Sorry."

Edward disappeared suddenly and 3 seconds later he was back, holding a tray of food from the lunch room. I grabbed it and picked up the pizza slice. "This is considered stealing in most states." I said.

"I left money on the counter. " he said. I started eating, gazing at the clouds.

They were dark as usual and promised a very bad storm sometime later tonight.

See, in Forks you don't need Alice to predict the weather.

You already know what's going to happen.

Tomorrow it will rain.

Sunday it will rain.

Two years from now on this exact date, it will rain in Forks.

I told Edward about my weather predicating skills and he chuckled. And, of course, two minutes later it started raining lightly.

I sat there, on the hood of his Volvo and kept munching on my pizza.

Edward stared at me, like I was sugar and I was gonna melt.

So, I told him I wasn't sugar and I was not going to melt. He rolled his eyes at me, smiling his crooked smile that always caught my breath.

"We can go inside now, before you get soaked and catch a cold." he said, sliding himself off the hood. I shook my head no and continued eating. I wouldn't get sick. I rarely got sick. He groaned at my stubbornness and picked me up.

"No!" I said, and tried to get away.

"No, I will take you inside since you so clearly won't go in on your own time." he said, and kept walking.

"Why does everyone think they can just pick me up and carry me around?! I am not to be man-handled!" I said.

"Because it is very easy and simple to do." he responded, smiling.

"You are so lucky that your not human ,Cullen. Cause if you were I'd totally open a can of whooping on you butt!" I whispered. He laughed.

"I'm dead serious and yes, pun was intended!" I shouted.

He broke down into laughter and set me down.

I stood there, impatiently, while he laughed. "Fine, I'm walking away." I said and walked into the school, leaving him to laugh some more.

As I got in the cafeteria Emmett was starting another poll. "Who here thinks Nyala is cute?" he asked, no one realizing I was at the door.

I paused, waiting to see the outcome that would kill my self esteem.

To my utter shock, almost all the guys raised their hands. I stood there, my mouth hanging open. Edward walked up next to me, his hand raised. I punched his arm.

He chuckled and everyone turned to stare at us.

"Emmett! I thought you were on my side?!" I yelled, incredulous. He grinned. " I had to ask, I just had to." he said. The guys still had their hands in the air.

"Put you hands down before I punch you like I did to Edward!" I threatened and punched Edward again for keeping his hand raised. Their hands flew down to their sides. Edward's did too.

"That's better." I said and walked over to the human table. Angela and Jessica were laughing like crazy, both leaning on each other for support from laughing too much. I glared at them.

Which, of course, with my luck, just made them laugh harder. The bell rang then .

I got up, grabbed my stuff and walked over to the Cullens. "Emmett, just like Alice, one of these days you will pay." I threatened, grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her to FCS with Jasper, following and laughing.

During FCS Mike kept asking me thousands of questions. "Why did you go outside? Why did Cullen follow you? Are you gonna start hanging out with them even more? I really don't think you should be, he looks at you like your something to eat." I couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the last one. I am something to eat to them.

Mike gave me, "Have you lost it?" look.

"Sorry" I muttered, still giggling. FCS passed by fast and so did math, then it was time for Biology. I started walking to class but Edward suddenly appeared next to me. "Hey, Cullen." I said. He smirked.

"Mike thinks you want to eat me, is that true?" I asked, whispering. Edward paused in his steps.

"Well, do you?" I asked, pretending I really cared. Edward looked down at me.

"Um…well…." he said, actually unable to answer. I laughed.

"I know you want me." I said, laughing hysterically. His eyebrow went up.

"You want me, the nomad wants me. I've even seen Jasper stare at my neck before." I whispered, hysterical.

"You know about the nomad?" he asked.

"Dude, by now you should assume that I know EVERYTHING." I said and went through the door to Bio. Me and Edward passed notes through class like bad students. The teacher didn't notice. After class I offered Edward a proposition.

"If you will sing Jonas Brother songs with me all throughout gym, I will stay at your house the weekend so you don't have to worry about me getting attacked by the nomad." I said. I knew he hated the Jonas Brothers as much as I did. He considered it a moment. "Does it have to be the Jonas Brothers?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed.

"Fine. I will. You pick the songs and I'll follow along." he said.

"Jonas Brother sing alongs?! Omigod I'm in!" Alice squealed as she skipped over to us. I smiled. Me and Alice went into the locker room and changed and met Edward outside. "S.O.S first." I said as I started running the first laps. Alice clapped in excitement and we started singing.

"Told you I made dinner plans

For you and me and no one else

That don't include your crazy friends

Well I'm done

With awkward situation's empty conversations

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends

A conversation on IM

Well I'm done

with texting,

Sorry for the miscommunication" Edward was pretty awesome at singing JoBro songs.

"Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you

I'm giving you a high five

'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

Yeah

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get"

we finished that song and started on the next. Gym went by fast and I was laughing almost the whole time while we sang. Alice was uber happy because ,well, she loves the Jonas Brothers. Edward was really mad at me, but I could tell underneath that hard mask he was smiling. After gym I was practically bouncing with excitement like Alice. Edward kept telling us to calm down but we wouldn't listen.

"I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait." I kept repeating. He rolled his eyes, smiling and opened the door to the Volvo for me. I didn't go in.

"What?" he asked.

"I wanna open it myself." I whined and shut the door.

I opened it and got in. Edward sighed and got in his side.

"Do you like being difficult and always defying me?" he asked as he got out of the parking lot and started driving to his house.

"Yep. It's fun messin with ya." I muttered.

"Do you enjoy spending time with me just because you can bug me or because you actually enjoy my company?" he asked, seriously.

I paused thinking all the times we had passed notes in class and laughed together. All the times he had been seriously worried about my safety. The time I sat next to him, listening to him make beautiful music. Fighting in the mud and rain…. Lots of good times. "I...enjoy your company," I admitted.

"But I also like bugging you." I add, smirking. Edward smiled slightly and we went the rest of the way to the Cullen house in silence.

As soon as we stopped my door opened and Alice picked me up and ,literally flew into the house.

"Alice! Why does everyone pick me up?! I'm not a doll! Would you people stop man-handling me!" I yelled.

Edward , Emmet and Jasper laughed as they came in. I gave them a glare. "Come on! Come on! We need to get ready!" Alice squealed. She zoomed up the stairs and I walked, taking my time. I heard her groan impatiently. When I got into her room she immediately threw the dress and converse at me.

I grumbled about her aim and how she could have taken my head off but went to the small bathroom and changed. As I got out she shoved me into the chair and started putting my makeup on. She put on the long streaks and then added some black sparkly eye shadow too as a last detail. She handed me some black lipstick and I put it on too. I stood up when she finished and went downstairs, wanting to relax a little before the show.

But, no on in the Cullen family seemed like cutting me a break today.

I was hug attacked by Esme who was smiling widely. "Oh, my little Nyala. You know now. I'm so happy." I hugged and smiled back at her. Carlisle came in and welcome to me to the group. I laughed with him and then Rosalie came in after he left.

I was prepared for her to be pissed at me.

And pissed she was.

She gave me a death glare with no hint of love.

"Rosalie!" I heard both Edward and Alice shout suddenly. She froze on the step she had taken toward me.

"I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just going giving my friend a hug of welcoming." Rosalie called up to them, gave me another glare and left the room.

What was she going to do?

Choke me? Squeeze me until my ribs broke?. I shuddered at the possibilities.

"Emmett?" I called, standing up. No answer. "Emmett?" I asked as I started walking around. I wanted to play video games.

"Emmmmmetttt?" I drew out his name as I climbed the stairs. "Omigod! Guess what I found?!" he suddenly shout /whispered from me behind me. I spun around. "Edward's diary!" he practically squealed. I went wide eyed.

"Do you know what we can do with this?" he asked, grinning. I started to slowly smiled back, planning on telling on him. I could be annoying and mean, but I wasn't going to stoop to Emmett's level….Yet.

Suddenly someone tackled Emmett to the ground. "Emmett!" Edward growled, venom dripping from his voice. He was mad….REALLY mad.

"Nyala! Take it and run!" Emmett shouted, trying to hand it to me. I ignored him and watched as Edward wrestled with Emmett.

I should get a video camera and put this on YouTube…I thought, as they rolled over the floor.

I laughed to myself. Man, that would be hilarious.

Emmett kept keeping the diary out of Edward's reach and Edward kept growling.

"Damn you Emmett!" he suddenly shouted.

I went wide eyed again.

"Oooooo! Edward swore! And in front of a girl! I'm telling!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry Nyala, please excuse my language." Edward muttered as he kept rolling over the floor with Emmett as I watched, leaning against a wall.

"It's O.K. Jake swears all the time." I said.

"Of course he does." Edward grumbled as they suddenly rolled down the stairs. I followed, laughing hysterically. Their fight kept going even as they hit the floor at the bottom in the living room.

I watched a few more minutes then went into the kitchen, still hearing Edward growls. "Esme, Edward and Emmett are wrestling in the living room." I said to her. "I know, honey. I hoped they would stop in a second but apparently they still aren't mature enough to stop even after a hundred or so years." She said as she dried her hands on a towel. I giggled and followed her as she went into the living room.

"Boys." Esme warned.

They stopped and sprang up to their feet immediately.

"Emmett started it," I whispered in her ear like a tattle tale.

"Nyala! I thought you were on my side!?" Emmett said.

"I thought the same thing about you earlier this day Emmett, my man. But, unfortunately people are not always what they seem and girls get mad when boys have polls about how cute they are." I said, my hands behind my back.

Edward chuckled.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, her hands on her hips. "Sorry mom! They all thought she was cute though!" he said, trying to defend himself. Esme glared and Emmett threw the diary at Edward and ran out of the house. I laughed.

"Thank you, Nyala." Esme said and kissed the top of my head and went back into the kitchen. "Did you read any of it?" Edward asked after a second. "Nope" I said. He smiled slightly. "I would have thought you, especially you, of all people would read it." he chuckled. I smirked at him.

"People are not always what they seem." I mysteriously said as I bounded up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room.

Jasper was sprawled across her bed, reading none other than a western/southern.

"Dude, why are you reading that? You've already basically lived it." I asked, pulling myself up onto the tall bed to sit. "You know about that?" he asked, looking over at me.

"I know everything. Carlisle changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

You, my dear Jasper, were changed by a girl named Maria and her friends in Texas. Then you were with Maria during the vampire wars, as I like to call them, you were lost to the blood thirst and anger until you heard about a different way of life by your friends Peter and Charlotte. You left Maria without a second glance. You still weren't happy with you life though, you hated feeling you victims feelings as you killed them. One day you went into a diner , Alice was there, waiting for you. She bounded right up to you and said, 'You've kept me waiting.' and you, like the Southern gentleman you are bowed you head and said, 'I'm sorry ma'am.'"

I said ,explaining his whole history.

Alice and Jasper stared at me ,amazed. I just then noticed that all the other Cullens were in the room, listening and watching too. Even Rosalie.

"Did I forget anything?" I asked. Jasper shook his head no.

"What do you know about my life?" Alice eagerly asked, coming up close to me. The Cullens automatically moved closer to listen.

"You were put in an asylum for your visions of the future. A vampire that worked there changed you when another vampire was hunting you. You saw then Carlisle and Edward's way of life, maybe Esme too, I forget if she was there yet, and wanted it. You saw Jasper too and went to the diner to wait for him, knowing you'd somehow make a life with him. After Jasper came you told him about the life you foresaw, and you both came to the Cullens. And if I remember correctly, you took Edward's room and put all of his stuff in the garage because his room had the best view. Edward came home from hunting to find all his stuff in the garage." I summed up.

I knew this all by memory, which ought to tell you how obsessed I was.

Then I suddenly looked over my words. They don't know that James had been that one hunting her! They don't know any of that part!

They all stood there, wide eyed.

"Wow." Alice murmured.

"Anyone else like me to go over their past.?" I asked.

"I do." Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett said all at once.

"Edward, your parents died of the Spanish Influenza, Carlisle worked at the hospital they and you stayed at . He became attached. You mom's last wish was for Carlisle to do everything HE had in his power to save you. It seemed like she knew what Carlisle really was. So…. Carlisle took you into the morgue or whatever they call the place the dead bodies wait and he changed you." I told Edward, then turned to Esme.

"Esme, you jumped off a cliff after you first child died. Carlisle saved you by changing you." I told her then I turned to Carlisle.

"Well, Carlisle your history is long, so I'll try to keep this short," I giggled to myself a little.

" Your father was priest or something like that, you helped him and a bunch of towns people try to destroy the vampires. One of the vamps turned and attacked you. You changed. You attempted suicide many times but unsuccessfully. You smelled a deer one day and were so hungry from not drinking that you drank it's blood instead, you found out you could live on that instead so you did. Something else happened that led to you staying with the Volturi for a while. Yes, I know about them too. You left them and went to become a doctor in America and worked at the hospital to save lives. That's where you met Edward and Esme." I said to him, took a breath then turned to Rose.

"You were beautiful young and got anything in the world you wanted. You got betrothed to Royce King, one of the richest guys in your town. You were coming home from your friends house and it was dark out….Royce was drunk and so were his friends….they….raped you…. And left you to die on the street. Carlisle found you and changed you." I struggled in saying the raping part. I hurried to Emmett.

"Got mauled by a bear and Rosalie found you. She thought you were handsome and she had to save you. She carried you hundreds of miles to get you to Carlisle so he could change you for her." I finished, taking a deep breath.

The Cullens kept staring at me.

"How do you…. know all this?" Edward asked.

Please review, tell me your favorite lines. I just want to let you know that I read ever single review, though I never reply cause I don't have much time. I appreciate every single word you write!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I can't tell you." I said. They all seemed disappointed that I wouldn't tell them but they quickly got over it.

"But still, omigod! Your amazing!" Alice said, hugging me tight. "Thanks," I laughed, sliding off the bed and onto the floor. "What time is it?" I asked.

"6:00 We should be leaving now," Esme said.

"Nyala, your riding with Edward and so I am. Jasper is going with Rose and Emmett while Carlisle and Esme pick up your mom." Alice said. Everyone nodded. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs and into the cold, Forks night.

Suddenly she froze.

"Alice?' I asked. The blank look was on her face.

She shook her head a second later. "Tell me if you get a tulip. A red one." she told me sternly. I nodded, confused by her request.

"Alice, should we be on look out?" Edward asked he came up behind us. "Yes. I don't know who it's from. None of us and none of the Pack." she murmured. "Should I know something?" I asked.

"No. It's nothing." they both said at the same time, a little too fast.

"Edward and Alice Cullen, I'm not gonna take that crap. I know something is wrong." I said, hands on my hips. "We just don't know who gave you the red tulip. Not a human, or any of us Cullens. I can't see the Pack, but I know they wouldn't take the time to go to another state just to get a tulip." Alice said. "We know that the nomad has been here, but….we can't be positive." Edward slowly said.

"Nothing to worry about! You have a whole coven of vampires guarding you." Alice said, opening my door for me. I got in.

"Why won't you let me do that for you?" Edward asked.

"Cause." I answered, smiling.

Alice and Edward got in and we left for the school. I had jitters in my stomach so I talked. "Alice, I don't need you guys guarding me." I said, taping my fingers on my knee.

"Yes you do. Your only a human." she said, not meaning to make it sound like an insult. I took it as one though.

"Alice, I can levitate things! I think I could get away from a vampire." I said. "Are you so sure?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Your on then. Tomorrow, we're fighting. You have to get away from me before I can bite you." Edward said, extending a hand to me. I stared at it.

"If I lose your gonna bite me?!" I asked. He chuckled.

"No, I'm not going to damn you eternally." he said. I sighed. "O.K. it's on, Cullen." I shook his hand.

"Gosh you two. Always bickering and fighting…Bets and promises…" Alice mumbled.

I laughed with Edward. After the talking finished the jitters in my stomach came back. "I'm nervous….REALLY nervous." I stated suddenly.

Edward turned to me. "It's O.K. I would think this would be a breeze for you. You sing in the hall, you stood up on your chair in lunch. What makes this any different?" he asked. "My mom will be there. So will Carlisle and Esme." I said. "Pretend they aren't there. Just pretend that it's you, me and the rest of us teenagers. Pretend it's just another practice." Edward said, his black eyes staring into mine.

"Why haven't you eaten lately?" I asked. To him it was probably random.

"I just haven't gotten around to it," he muttered, surprised by my question. "Go eat a deer or something then! I don't want you munchin on me tonight!" I said. He laughed and so did Alice. "He's fine Nyala, I've looked an he's good to go tonight." he said.

I grumbled to myself about being a vamp snack.

The rest of the ride was silent and as we reached the school I found myself terrified. "I'm can't go. Have Alice or some sing with you instead." I said, clinging to the seats. "No, your not getting out of this." Edward said, gently pulling my hands from the seats. "No." I said. He got me out the rest of the way and dragged me across the parking lot. I heard the people talking in the school. We walked into the school with the whole Cullen family kids surrounding me, their eyes searching for the nomad. Alice had a hold of my hand so I couldn't bolt.

We passed Mike and Jessica then. Jessica was wearing a bright blue dress that was strapless and Mike was wearing gangster clothes. I couldn't help but giggle a little. "We'll sit in the back." Edward muttered to me. I nodded and we went to the back of the room and sat down in some chairs next to each other.

"I'm up first, wish me luck." Rosalie said to Emmett. He nodded and they started making out. I looked away.

"Grosssssss." I said to Edward. He nodded in agreement and coughed to make them stop. They broke up their make out secession and Rosalie strode up to the stage, wearing a weird trench coat. When she reached the steps to the stage she took off the trench coat to reveal a bright pink dress, strapless, short and skimpy. Rosalie could take the dress though, it looked amazing on her.

People in the audience gasped and stared in amazement at the most gorgeous person on the planet. The music started.

"Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.

You could see me, you can't squeeze me.

I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.

I got reasons why I tease 'em.

Boys just come and go like seasons." she sang, her voice pure and amazing.

"Fergalicious so delicious

But I ain't promiscuous.

And if you were suspicious,

All that shit is fictitious.

I blow kisses mmmwwahhh

That puts them boys on rock, rock.

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I gotSo delicious it's hot, hot

So delicious I put them boys on rock, rock

So delicious they wanna slice of what I got

I'm Fergalicious" she was moving around the stage, microphone in her hand.

"Fergalicious def-,

Fergalicious def-,

Fergalicious def-

Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.

They always claim they know me,

Comin' to me call me Stacy

I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,

And can't no other lady put it down like me.

I'm Fergalicious so delicious

My body stay vicious

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness

He's my witness

I put yo' boy on rock, rock

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got

So delicious it's hot, hot

So delicious I put them boys on rock, rock

So delicious they wanna slice of what I got

Fergalicious hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out

Baby, baby, baby,

If you really want me,

Honey get some patience.

Maybe then you'll get a taste.

I'll be tasty, tasty,

I'll be laced with lacey.

It's so tasty, tasty,

It'll make you crazy."

"All the time I turn around brother's gather round always looking at me up and down

looking at my uh

I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take

your man.

And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys

wanna eat it.

But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

'Cause they say she delicious……." she ended the song after a few parts got cut out. The crowd clapped and I did too.

Edward didn't. I smirked at that. He probably thought the song was slutty

…..Rosalie walked off the stage, not smiling, but not glaring either. She was acting like her usual diva self. Mike and Jessica walked onto the stage then.

Rosalie sat down next to Edward. Emmett, and Alice were no where in sight. And for some reason Jasper was by the door, his eyes scanning the audience. Oh. Only he and me knew what the nomad looked like.

"Gotta get-get, gotta get-get

Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now

Boom boom boom, now

Boom boom pow

Boom boom" Mike and Jessica were doing pretty good so far. I loved their outfits though.

The blue looked really cool.

"Yo, I got that hit that beat the block

You can get that bass overload

I got the that rock and roll

That future flow

That digital spit

Next level visual shit

I got that boom boom pow

How the beat bang, boom boom pow" Mike finished his large part.

"I like that boom boom pow

Them chickens jackin' my style

They try copy my swagger

I'm on that next - now

I'm so 3008

You so 2000 and late

I got that boom, boom, boom

That future boom, boom, boom

Let me get it now" Jessica finished her part.

"Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now

Boom boom boom, now

Boom boom pow

Boom boom pow

I'm on the supersonic boom

Y'all hear the spaceship zoom

When, when I step inside the room

Them girls go ape-shit, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 …

That low-fi stupid 8 bit

I'm on that HD flat

This beat go boom boom bap

I'm a beast when you turn me on

Into the future cyber Ron

Harder, faster, better, stronger

Sexy ladies extra longer

'Cause we got the beat that bounce

We got the beat that pound

We got the beat that 808

That the boom, boom in your town

People in the place

If you wanna get down

Put your hands in the air

Will. drop the beat now

Yup, yup

I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup

I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup" they finished their whole song.

It was cut down though, like most of the songs were.

"I'm next!" Emmet crowed to us as he came in then, wearing a…werewolf costume.

I stood up. "Emmett!" I whispered, appalled.

Edward outright laughed. I slapped him on the arm, but ended up just making my hand sting.

"Wait till the Pack sees this!" he said to me, excited to be insulting werewolves.

"The Packs here?" I asked. He nodded, then turned to Edward. "You didn't tell her?" he asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise." he said.

"Where?" I asked, grabbing Emmett's shoulders.

"Not now, Nyala. After our performance." Edward said, pulling me back down to my seat. "But Edward!" I whined. He shook his head no. Emmett smiled and dashed up to the stage.

I heard growls from the audience but I couldn't see them still.

" This song is dedicated to Nyala and her boyfriend" Emmett said, then the music started."Girl, what's come between you and me?

Look right through me

I'll let it go

I can't help this feeling anymore

I would go anywhere

Maybe you'll see

We are

We are the shaken shaken

We are the monsters monsters

Underneath your bed

Yeah

Believe what you read

We are

We are mistaken staken

We are the voices voices

Inside your head

Yeah

Believe what you see" Emmett sang and he was good, but I still glared at him. Edward tried to contain laughter the whole time.

"It came as no surprise

You bring me back to life

Believe me

You bleed for me," Emmett pointed to the audience, then himself.

"I'll bleed for you

I caught you walking through walls

Drowned with applause

From the world that makes me crazy

We are

We are the shaken shaken

We are the monsters monsters

Underneath your bed

Yeah

Believe what you read

We are

We are mistaken staken

We are the voices voices

Inside your head

Yeah

Believe what you see

Yeah" he was having a wonderful time. I, on the other hand, was not.

"We are the monsters

We are the monsters

We are the monsters

Underneath your bed

We are the voices

We are the voices

We are the voices

Underneath your bed

We are the monsters

We are the monsters

We are the monsters

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah" finally his song ended.

The crowd clapped for him, even though they were still miffed as to why he wore a werewolf costume.

As Emmett skipped down the stairs and over to us I had the urge to slap him. Or punch him. Either one would have worked for me.

"Did ya like it?" he asked, grinning. I glared. "Come on, Emmett. We have to change for Edward and Nyala's performance." Rosalie sniffed, and pulled him away. "He was joking and you know it." Edward whispered. I nodded, but didn't lose my feeling of embarrassment and anger towards Emmett.

Angela took the stage then. She was wearing a white gown that was very gorgeous. The music to Stand In The Rain came on and her voice filled the room.

"She never slows down.

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming

Down

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop

raining down

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

Stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain" I watched, amazed.

I didn't know Angela had such a great voice!

"Go Angela!" I yelled. She blushed and quickly left the stage. "Alice and Jasper are next" Edward whispered.

I nodded, ready for the on-slaught of her pointing at me and Edward possibly.

God, I hope she doesn't. Alice and Jasper came on stage.

Jasper was dressed as Edward and Alice was dressed as me. Everyone of the students could see that. Their heads turned to stare at us, smiling. I blushed, looking down quick.

"All of the students know who we are dressed as. So think of them while you listen." Alice said, smiling.

The music started and ,omigod. Jasper is a great singer. He was even better than Nick Jonas.

"There she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on

No

The truth is I've grown fond

Yeah" Alice sang her background vocals quietly so Jasper's voice was almost all you could hear

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM

Just one word sentences

It's cool we're just friends

And if I had my way

We would talk and talk all day

Yeah" me and Edward were both glaring at Alice.

"Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how

We're gonna say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

As she walks down the aisle

I see all my friends smile

Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Keep on thinking

Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la

When we used to be just friends

when we used to be

La la la la

La la la la yeah

La la la la yeah

When we used to be just friends" they finished the song and the crowd erupted in applause.

Me and Edward sat there, not moving. Not clapping. Alice blew a kiss to us.

"Edward, I want to murder your sister." I stated.

"I shall help." he said. I nodded. Alice and Jasper went off stage, they made sure not to come near us.

We watched a few more performances and Alice and Jasper still hadn't come out. "Where are they?' I asked.

"I….don't…. know." Edward admitted, his face full of concentration. "That's impossible, how can you not know?" I asked. "I just don't…." he said. "We have to find them," I said, getting up. "Yes, we do." he said, standing up too.

Me and Edward jogged into the hall. No one. "Do you hear anything at all from them?" I asked. "They're both singing "Bring Me To Life" in their heads. That's it." he answered. We kept walking down the halls, checking every door. Suddenly Alice and Jasper both popped out of a room. Jasper slammed the door shut behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked, rushing forward. "Nothing at all." Alice trilled. I looked to Edward. "Whatever it is, they're hiding it." he answered. "Forget about that, your performance is coming up soon. We have to get backstage!" Alice sang and started pulling me down the hall. "We will find out, Alice." I warned.

She grimaced a tiny bit then pulled me through the backstage door. All of the graves surrounded us.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie," I muttered, not being able to see much of anything. Edward chuckled from right behind me and I jumped up three feet.

"God!" I said, holding my neck.

"Where'd Alice go?" I asked, walking around, my hand to the wall. "Right here! When this songs ends the stage will go black and the curtains will close for a second. During that time you need to get to center stage while we set everything up." she instructed. I nodded and heard the last notes to the song finish off.

The student went off and the stage went black. I heard the curtains close and I ran to the center stage. I heard small movements and suddenly I was surrounded by graves.

"Ready?" Edward whispered from a few feet behind me. I nodded, the curtains opened and a small ,faint light came onto me. I closed my eyes as the music started.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,

"Without a soul,….. my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it …back………. home" I opened my eyes and the lights went out a second later. I silently dropped myself to the floor and felt Edward's leg as he crouched over me. I closed my eyes again.

"Wake me up" He sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me!" he sang.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang.

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Save me from the nothing I've become." I sang. I felt his cold hand as he grabbed mine and pulled me up. I opened my eyes a little and started to slowly make my way to the edge of the stage. I searched the crowd and saw my mom with Edward's adopted parents.

"Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life"

I let myself fall forward right on the very edge of the stage and heard a few gasp from people in the front row. Edward grabbed my arm gently and twirled me back into the middle of the room. My dress glided over the floor, brushing past some of the graves. After I came to a stop I opened my eyes and looked around, like I had just woken up. My eyes caught Edward's and I started to walk to him.

"Wake me up" Just as I got to him he disappeared and reappeared a second later across the stage.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang, walking quicker over to him.

"I can't wake up"

"Wake me up inside!" I sang. He ran again, and I chased.

"Save me"

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang. We kept up our running and chasing game.

"Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run!" I sang

"I can't wake up"

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me"

"Save me from the nothing I've become!" I sang.

"Bring me to life"

"I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside"

"Bring me to life"

Edward appeared by the bigger grave. He 'stepped down in' and I followed. More gasp from the crowd. The lights went out and I heard some movement. The lights came back on to show that only me and Edward were on stage, no more graves.

"Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead!" I sang

"Don't let me die here" we both sang together.

"There must be something more" The Cullens glided across the floor, towards me. They seemed like black ghost.

"Bringggg meeee to lifeeeeeeeee!" I sang.

"Wake me up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang, keeping constant eye contact.

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Wake me up inside!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" I sang.

"Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run!"

"I can't wake up" he sang.

"Before I come undone!" I sang.

"Save me" he sang.

"Save me from the nothing I've become!…Bring me to life"

They reached me then. Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me down. Jasper grabbed my arm. Emmett tugged on my dress and Rosalie pulled on my elbow. I stared desperately into Edward's eyes, pleading for him to save me. He stared back at me, showing no emotion or mercy.

"I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside" he sang, slowing down a ton. His voice was barely a whisper. I reached my hand out to him. They pulled me the rest of the way to the floor.

"Bring me to life!………….." I sang out my last part, with my head lying on the floor. I saw the other Cullens except Edward disappear as they went back into the shadows and then Edward disappeared too out of the corner of my eye. I stared into the crowd, making my eyes widen then slowly start to close.

I finally found the Pack at the very back of the audience, all standing up watching. I wanted to jump up and run, then hug them all, especially Jacob. I reached my hand out a tiny bit to them, like I was asking the audience to save me, although only they knew I was asking them. I kept my spot laid on the floor, closed my eyes, and looked dead.

The last of the lights went out. I felt an arm go around my waist as Edward lifted me up. "We did it!" I cheered in a whisper. He smiled .

"Lets get off stage quick!" Alice said. We all ran off the stage, back by the back door. I was smiling widely.

"Omigod! You guys rocked at killing me! You totally rocked!" I shouted, giving Emmett a hi-five, giving Alice a hug, and giving Jasper a hug too.

"Um……" I awkwardly said, facing Rosalie.

"Will you break my arms if I hug you?" I asked.

"Possibly." she answered and turned away from me.

I shrugged and turned back to Alice. "Can I go see Jake now?" I asked. "No, we have to wait while they choose winners. Lets go back into the audience." she said, locked arms with me and started off down the hall. Edward walked next to me and Jasper by Alice. Rosalie forced Emmett to walk behind us with her.

We entered the room and sat down.

"In third place is, Angela Weber!" one of the judges announced. Angela stood up, smiling and blushing. She thanked the judges after receiving her ribbon and went back to sit with her family. The clapping stopped and the next judge talked.

"In second place is, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale!" Alice jumped up, grinning. "Yay!" she squealed and dragged Jasper over to get their ribbon. When they came back I smiled at them. "Great job Alice , Jasper." I said. Jasper nodded, smirking and Alice hug attacked me.

"Would all the people involved in making the "Bring Me To Life performance, please come up here to receive their first place ribbon !" the lady suddenly announced.

"Omigod. We won." I stated, surprised. Edward smiled and took my hand. We walked up to the stage with the rest of the Cullen kids following.

I was kinda in a daze, still in a state of shock as we walked up the stairs onto the stage. Alice took my hand, Jasper took her's. Emmett took Edward's hand and Rosalie took Emmett's and we all bowed.

The lady came up and handed us each a green first place ribbon. "Great singing." she told me and Edward. We nodded.

Suddenly I was, once again, hug attacked.

This time by my mom, and Esme. Carlisle hugged me too after they were finished. "Wonderful job, sweetie!" my mom said and handed me a bouquet yellow flowers. "Aww, thanks." I said, grinning at her.

"We got you these," Esme said, coming forward again with Carlisle she handed me some purple flowers. "You guys are so nice," I said, on the verge of crying. I hugged them again. "Me, Jasper, Emmett and Rose got you these," Alice said, handing me bright pink flowers and a few white ones. For a moment I wondered where these flowers had suddenly come from. They weren't holding them last time I looked at them…

"Thank you," I said and hugged them each except Rosalie. Edward coughed a little next to me to get my attention. I turned to him. He held out a single red rose. "Alice wouldn't let me in on her gift." he said, smirking. I did something that I would have never thought I'd do.

(These moments have happened a lot ever since I moved here, I mentally noticed)

I hug attacked Edward this time. I squeezed him, giving him a Emmett-Hug. Edward was the very least to say surprised. He slowly hugged me back, his chin rested on the top of my head. I looked up to meet his eyes. "Thank you, Edward. I got you this," I said, and grabbed the smiley face with fangs trinket on my converse shoe I specifically put there. I handed it to him. He gently took it and turned it around in his fingers.

"How amusing," he chuckled. I smiled, just noticing I was still hugging him. I quickly let go and stepped away.

"Thank you all, your all wonderful, totally awesome people." I said to the small crowd around me. "Nyla, let me hold those until you get to our house, I have a feeling you won't be able to hold these and the ones to come." Alice said, smiling slightly. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Nyala," a voice said a few feet from behind me. I whipped around and saw Jake standing there with the Pack. "Jake!" I shouted, startling people in the audience. I jumped at him and he easily took the blow.

"You came back to watch ," I said into his shoulder. "I wouldn't have missed it, babe. The Pack wanted to see too." he said, motioning to them with his empty hand. He was basically holding me up with his other hand. "You guys!" I said.

"Hey, Nyala" they said, smiling. I wriggled myself down from Jake's body and started hugging them. They each handed me a single wild flower, all different.

"Thanks," I said, smiling widely.

Jake was back! Jake was back! Jake was back! I kept thinking.

I turned back to Jacob and hugged him again. The feel of his extremely warm skin felt nice. "I missed you," he murmured into my hair. I nodded in agreement, remembering the dreams I had that were about him.

"Jacob." Edward greeted him. Jake growled, his chest vibrating underneath me. "Jake, be nice to them." I muttered. Jacob automatically slid me behind him so he was face to face with Edward and the Cullens.

"Your "Father" called Sam and gave him the news. I'm really pissed at you right now for not knowing this sooner." Jake said. The Pack slowly positioned themselves next to Jake. "Jacob, let me handle this." Sam said, touching his arm.

"No, Nyala is involved. I wanna take care of it." he said. Sam stepped back next to Embry, sighing.

"Jacob, we just found out yesterday, only one of our family members knew and recognized the scent. We have searched all of our side of the Line and came up with nothing until that day. You have no need to accuse us of not finding out soon enough. You would have found out the same day as we if you were in our position." Edward responded. Jacob growled more.

"Fine, leech. Which reminds me, Nyala, how long did you know and not tell me?" he asked, looking down at me. "Ever since I came here, Jake." I answered.

"O.K. That's just-"

Alice cut him off.

"No…No…No!" she suddenly whispered, her eyes far away. Edward froze and then immediately hissed under his breath, glancing everywhere.

"What?" the Pack all asked in unison, taking protective stances.

"He's here. Somewhere." Edward answered. Alice's eyes were still far away. A wave of calmness came over me. "Thanks, Jazz." I whispered, glancing everywhere too. "We need to get her home," Esme murmured.

"Yes, we'll leave now." Edward said. "Can't I go with Jake?" I asked. "Sorry, honey. I'm only came here to see you perform. We have to go back to searching. As much as I hate to say it, you'll be safer with the Cullens instead of riding on my back through the woods, at night. Stay safe.." he smirked a little at me, his eyes still cautious of every movement around us. Then he kissed me .

I nodded sullenly and suddenly all of the Cullens were surrounding me and the Pack was already leaving to search.

"Alice is still having the vision. It keeps changing. We need to hurry and get her home. Right now Nyala is dead at the bottom of the stairs by the bathrooms if we stay here any longer" Edward suddenly whispered, his eyes wide. "Edward, check by the door." Carlisle instructed. Edward disappeared then re appeared a second later. "Safe" he answered.

"Lets go," Emmett said. We all made our way to the door, not able to run because of the people surrounding us. I noticed my mom was talking to some other parents. She didn't notice us leave. I sighed.

"Which car?" Emmett asked. Alice's vision was still going and Jasper was pulling her by the arm. "Don't let Nyala ride in the Vovlo !" she suddenly shouted. Edward nodded. Emmett lifted me up by the waist and set me in the jeep. Then he jumped up in the back. Jasper got in the to drive, and got Alice in the passenger seat.

Edward sat next to me with Esme. Rosalie took the Volvo while Carlisle took his and Esme's car.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**We rode in silence. I couldn't help but stare into the black forest. "Is her vision going still?" I asked, whispering to Jasper. He nodded and another wave of calmness came over me. I leaned back against my seat, aware of Emmett, who was standing on the back of the jeep. **

"**How are you holding up, Nyala?" Esme asked. "I'm O.K." I muttered, wondering what Jacob was doing right now.**

**Was he fighting with the nomad? Had the Pack even found the nomad yet? Questions floated through my mind endlessly. After ten minutes, Jasper said, "We're here." **

**I hadn't noticed the jeep was motionless. "Is her vision still going on?" I asked, surprised. **

"**No .It just finished." Alice said. "Oh," I mumbled. Her laugh trinkled back to me. **

"**Are we safe to go inside right now? Or is he waiting?' Emmett asked. "No, he is not ." Edward answered. I glanced over at him, forgetting he was even right next to me. "Lets go then," Emmett said, always the one to wanna do things quickly if they were boring. We all slowly made our way to the house doors. We went inside and I took off my converse and then sat on the couch. **

"**It'll be O.K. the Pack is scaring him off right now." Edward said, sitting down next to me. "They are?" I asked. He nodded. "Jacob found his scent and they're following him, trying to kill, but he keeps getting away just in time .They'll be able to scare him off." he answered. **

"**Come on, Nyala! You have to change into pajamas so we can have a total slumber party! I'm going to paint your nails and put makeup on you! It'll be rocking fun!" Alice suddenly enthused, as she bounced around. I slowly stood up and followed her to her room. 'Here," she said, and gave me polka dot pajamas that were black and red. I went into the bathroom and changed into them. **

**As I came out I saw the flowers that my friends and mom had given me. I picked them up and took in a breath. They smelled amazing. It was then I noticed the red tulip. I picked it up, remembering Alice's command, to tell her if I got one. What will happen if I don't tell her? Nothing that bad, Alice and Edward aren't flipping out right now, so it must still be safe. I won't tell her, it's no big deal….**

"**I want to put them in a vase for you, but I can't decide which one." Alice said as she popped up next to me, holding two vases. I quickly stuff the tulip in my pocket. One vase was clear, the other dark purple. "I like the purple one," I said, yawning.**

"**Oh, your tired! How are we suppose to do slumber party stuff?!" Alice whined, as she put the flowers in the vase. "Alice, we have tomorrow night to do the stuff too. I'm pooped out from the performance and everything that happened tonight. " I said. "Well…..O.K. But tomorrow we're going shopping too" she said. I nodded a little and started for the stairs. **

**I made my way down the stairs, my brain already almost asleep. I couldn't stay up late. I just wasn't a night person. I only could if I had coffee or something. **

**I got on the couch and suddenly I was floating in the air, someone holding me up by the waist. "Hey!" I said. **

"**Let Alice put down some blankets and pillows at least, if you are so set on not sleeping in a bed," Edward whispered. "I'm set on not sleeping on your bed," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. **

"**Alice," Edward growled. **

"**Just trying to move things along." she answered. **

**Edward set me back on the couch and I quickly snuggled into the covers, my eyes already closing. "Night Alice. Night Edward." I mumbled. "Good night!" Alice trilled. **

**After a few minutes of silence Edward spoke. "Nyala, you know so much about us and basically everything having to do with us, what else do you know? About the world? About our lives?" he asked. **

**I hadn't noticed he was in here with me still. **

"**You hate the fact that my blood smells so good to you. You hate having me interact with your family because you think your all damned and you don't want me to be damned. You worry sometimes if it's right for you to like me. You sometimes question your self control. Carlisle sometimes wonder if it was really a good choice to change you, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. But he doesn't regret his decision." I muttered. I gave him a second to take that in. **

"**Your favorite music is Claire De Lune." I added, just for the heck of it. **

**He chuckled slightly as I yawned again. "I am sorry for keeping you up, goodnight Nyala." he said . I saw his shadow stand up and I closed my eyes again. **

**I felt a light pressure on my forehead that was cold and smooth then it disappeared just as quickly as it came. I opened my eyes again to see Edward standing back up from the small kiss. I closed my eyes, frowning and drifted off to sleep.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Get up! Get up! Get up!" Alice chanted, in my ear.**

"**Alice, let her sleep." Edward said. "Nah, I'm up now." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. "YAY!" she squealed. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Here, you can wear this!" Alice said and chucked something at me. **

**A white hand flashed out and grabbed it before it hit me.**

"**Alice, your going to take her head off if you keep throwing objects at her." Edward scolded then handed me the clothes. "Thanks." I said to him, standing up. I shuffled after Alice as she danced her way up the stairs and into an unfamiliar room. **

**I glanced around and saw Rosalie lying on the bed reading a magazine while Emmett was at a computer, playing some shooting game that involved rabid squirrels. **

"**Hey Rosalie, can Nyala borrow pair of your heels?" Alice asked as she walked over to a closet. "Yes, as long as they're not my new ones. After your done wearing them burn them." Rosalie told me.**

**Alice dug through the closet and came up with a pair of heels that looked like the ones Rosalie first wore in Twilight. I took them and we walked over into Alice's room. I went into the bathroom, changed into the black skinny jeans and the white t-shirt that had lightening strikes on it. I grudgingly put on the heels **

"**AH!" I yelled as I started falling.**

**Kyala caught me and I stood back up. "Are you O.k.?" I heard Jasper ask from the other side of the wall. **

"**No, I'm not, Jasper. I'm gonna kill myself in these" I retorted as he laughed. **

**I opened the door and tried to walk over to the bed, but ended up starting to fall again. "Here," Jasper chuckled, holding me up by the elbow. **

"**Are you coming with us?" I asked as I quickly sat on the bed, and took off the deadly shoes of death. **

"**No." he answered gleefully. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. **

"**What were you screaming about, Nyala?" Alice asked as she entered the room from wherever she was. "I'm not wearing these!" I said, standing up. She pouted, her arms crossed. "I want my converse," I said and started heading for the door. **

"**No!" Alice squealed and ran over to block my way. "Alice." I warned. "Please! You look rocking awesome when you wear the heels! Please! Just this once!" she actually got down on her knees in begging. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. **

"**Fine." I muttered and went over and put the damn heels back on. "Yay! she sang and pulled me out of the room with Jasper in hysterical laughter behind us.**

"**I'm going to comb through your hair and put makeup on you. Choose a few bracelets from in here while I do it." she instructed as she motioned for me to sit in a chair. I did and she handed me a few bracelets in a box. I picked out two black with sparkles in them bangles and put them on my right wrist. After she finished I quickly brushed my teeth with a new toothbrush she got me.**

**I got up and didn't even glance in the mirror after I finished . "Who's coming with us?" I asked as I stumbled along next to her. "Edward." she answered. I nodded and immediately went to the kitchen to grab some food before we left.**

"**Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked as I got some jelly from the fridge. I shut it and then got a piece of bread then put that in the toaster. **

**I leaned against the counter while I waited for the magical transformation to toast. **

"**Carlisle is at work and Esme is at your mom's house." she said. Mom loves Esme, of course. The bread popped up and I quickly put the jelly on it then took a giant bite. Edward strode in and sat down at the table, watching me. I looked down and kept eating, feeling self conscious. **

"**Wow. You look amazing…." Edward said. **

"**Thanks," I mumbled, finishing the toast. "Doesn't she though?!" Alice chirped. I rolled my eyes and started for the garage. **

"**We're taking the Porsche!" Alice sang and skipped over to the driver's side. I got in the back, thinking Edward would want to sit up next to her. Wrong. He came in and slid into the back seat next to me. "Hello." he quietly said. "Hey. Why are you coming with us? It's going to be boring." I asked, snapping my seatbelt into place. "I like to spend as much time as possible with you." he answered, shamelessly. **

**I didn't say anything. After a few minutes Alice turned on the music. Jonas Brother's Just Friends came on. "Alice!" me and Edward warned. She sighed and turned it. How to Save A Life by The Fray came on and I started quietly singing along. Edward joined in. I didn't mind. Let him do what he wants.**

**We finished the song and I could see Alice smiling in the mirror. Me and Edward continued to sing the songs that came on and the drive went by fast. The next thing I know, we're in Port Angeles. **

"**We need to get you a dress, the spring dance is coming up soon." Alice told me as we got out. I nodded, not caring. "Edward, are you coming with us, or are you going to look at some other stores?" Alice asked as she skipped over to me. "I am coming with Nyala and you." he answered as he came over to my other side. She nodded and started dancing over to the first store. After two stores I was already bored. Bored to death. **

**I swear, I actually dozed off for a while and woke up with my head leaning on Edward's shoulder. **

**An idea came to me suddenly. "Alice, there's a specific t-shirt I want to find, and it's not in this store, so I'm gonna go find it, I'll be back in a second." I said. I was going to get a Save The Wolf t-shirt. **

"**Do you want me to come?" she asked, glancing up at me. "Nope. I'm good." I said and proceeded to leave the store. I walked down the sidewalk, looking in shop windows. I did that for a while until I found a Hot Topic. **

**I knew the shirt probably wasn't in here, but I couldn't help it. I LOVE Hot Topic. **

**I walked in and was immediately drawn to the t-shirt section. I shuffled through the t-shirts until I noticed a guy, staring at me. I ignored him. I finally picked out a shirt that had a cute dog on it with big eyes the same color as Jake. I quickly paid for it and walked out. Crap, which was is the store Alice and Edward are in? I started down the left, hoping that it way the right way. **

"**Hey." a guy's voice said behind me. "Hey." I mumbled and kept walking. **

"**Saw you in Hot Topic, pretty cool store." he said. I nodded. Intuition hit me like lightening then.**

**Alone. **

**In Port Angeles. **

**Dress shopping. **

**Oh. Shit…..**

**I quickened my pace. The guy's steps didn't falter and he kept up with me. It's broad daylight. He wouldn't try. There are tons of people around us. He wouldn't try, I kept thinking to myself. As I turned a corner a hand grabbed my shoulder. **

"**Don't touch me," I practically growled. **

**Man, was the Pack making me like that? I'm not a wolf, but I've been around them so much that I act like one. Nice…..**

"**Come on, don't be like that, babe." the guy said. I started running. I was never a good runner and I was wearing heels, which, for me, was always bad. The guy caught up easily and grabbed me by the wrist. I noticed his skin was burning hot like Jacob's.**

**He spun me around and for the first time I got a good look at him. He was goth. About my age, and almost as handsome as Jake. **

"**Hey. Your that girl I saw on the rez." he said, surprised.**

**I, for one, had never seen this guy before, never on the reservation or in Forks. **

"**You hang out with The Pack, your…um…Jake's girl, right?" asked, not letting go of me. I slowly nodded. "How do you know about the Pack?" I asked. "I'm part of a traveling Pack, we passed by La Push, met their Pack and decided to stay there for a few months until we head off to hunt down other leeches. We got there just as they started leaving to hunt down some nomads, they said they'd be back by Monday so I decided to check out the city." he said, grinning at me. **

**He glanced down at his hands holding my wrists.**

"**Oh, crap, sorry." he said, letting go quick. **

"**Um. O.K. I have to go," I said and started walking again. **

**Rape avoided. **

"**No, wait. Let me apologize or something," he said, touching my shoulder. "It's O.K. I guess. But I seriously have to go before they come looking for me." I said, glancing down the sidewalk both ways, just waiting for Edward or Alice to come running down and flip out on me for hanging with yet another werewolf. **

"**It's true? You hang with leeches?" he asked, shock filling his features. "Yeah, and don't call them leeches, they're my friends." I said, slightly annoyed. **

"**I can find them for you, so you don't get lost again. There are dangerous creatures out here," he said. **

"**Yeah ,like you. I don't even know your name, so no thanks." I said, and kept walking away from him. **

"**My name is Alexander, and I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were Jake's girl-" **

**I cut him off. **

"**It doesn't matter that you didn't know I'm Jacob's girlfriend! You shouldn't be raping girls at all!" I snapped, really pissed now. He went silent. I walked away from him towards the direction of the lights where the cars were. I heard steps behind me. **

"**I swear, if you follow me, I'm going to throw you into a building." I warned. "And how exactly am I to believe you? Your just a human." he said. I turned to face him, concentrating. Alexander floated up into the air. **

"**Oh my fucking God, your not human?!" he shouted, flailing his arms around. "No, I'm human, I'm just a special one." I answered as I flung his body towards a building, but not making him hit it. **

"**O.k.! O.K.! Set me down! I swear, I won't rape girls or anything! I swear!" he yelled. I made him fall close to the ground and then dropped him. I continued on my way. **

"**Please, at least let me make sure you get to the…vampires…safely! Man, how weird does it feel saying that, letting a teenage girl go to vampires." he chuckled slightly to himself as he walked next to me. **

"**No." I curtly said, staring straight ahead. **

"**I'll tell Jake the vampires let you almost get raped." he taunted. "Yeah ,by you." I said. I kept walking . Suddenly two dark figures appeared further down the sidewalk. A short one and a tall one. Alice and Edward. **

"**Nyala!" They both shouted, as if to prove my point. **

"**Shit, they're going to be pissed at me, huh?" Alexander asked. I nodded, smiling. Alice and Edward appeared suddenly in front of us. They took a breath and before I could blink, I was hidden behind Edward and Alice had Alexander up against the wall, trapping him. Alexander growled a little but didn't move. **

"**Alice,….let him down." Edward slowly said. She gave him a WTF?! Face, but did.**

"**Thanks so much, chica. You totally stopped them from harming me, you really were a help with all that intervening." Alexander chuckled at me. **

"**Who are you?" Alice demanded him. **

"**I'm Alexander, I'm a werewolf from a traveling Pack." he answered. Edward quickly told Alice all that had happened. **

"**You tried to rape my best friend?!" Alice screeched, prepared to kill him. **

"**Well…Yeah, at first .But I didn't!" Alexander said when Alice gave him a death glare.**

"**Why didn't the Pack tell us about you?" Edward asked, his face emotionless. But I could see the anger behind his eyes. He was seriously pissed at this guy. **

"**They left just after we met them." he shrugged. Edward grimaced at something. **

"**Who cares about that! He tried to rape Nyala!" Alice shouted, hands on her hips. **

"**If it makes you feel better I almost threw him into a brick wall." I said. **

**Alexander laughed and Alice smiled slightly. My cell phone rang suddenly. I fished it out of my pocket and clicked the on button. "Hello?" I asked.**

"**Hey, Nyala. I just want to let you know that we'll be back tomorrow instead. I- Shit! Embry! No! Stop you freakin idiot!" It was Jake and he was now shouting. The line went dead just as I heard Embry laughing hysterically. I smiled to myself. **

"**They're coming back soon?" Alexander asked. I nodded slightly. "Aw. One less day with you. No fair!" Alice complained, stomping her foot down. "Alice, you see me at school." I said. **

"**God, are you mental? Your best friends with leeches and your boyfriend is a werewolf." Alexander asked. I gave him a quick glare. I noticed Edward's body was tensed up. He wasn't comfortable with me being around my attempted raper. To tell you the truth, I didn't like being around Alexander either. **

"**Alice, Edward ,lets go, I'm hungry." I said. They both nodded. I turned on my heel and followed Alice. I glanced back and Edward was right behind me. "So, that's it? Your just going to take her away? Jake doesn't even know she's out on the streets with you." Alexander said, jogging a little to catch up. "I can do whatever I want, Alexander." I said. "Well, not unless I stop you." he said, chuckling. "Is that a threat, mongrel? Because if you touch her ever again I will rip your head off." Edward said, growling. **

"**I thought Jake was your boyfriend?" Alexander asked me, grinning. **

**Alice giggled a little bit. **

"**He is! Edward just gets…" I couldn't finish the sentence, unsure of how I could. **

"**Overly protective?" Alexander offers. **

"**I am not overly protective!" Edward yelled. I sadly nodded. "Yeah, yes he is." I muttered. Alice giggled again. Edward threw his arms up in frustration.**

**We reached a McDonalds eventually, even with Alexander purposefully trying to make Edward mad or something. Alice had been laughing hysterically the whole time. I got a fish sandwich and a strawberry milkshake, while Alexander got five or six…or seven, burgers. He finished them all before I even finished my one sandwich. "I haven't eaten McDonalds in SO long." Alexander told me as he had licked his fingers. **

"**Where have you been on your travels with you Pack?" Alice asked. "Every state and Canada, so far." he said, leaning back. "Wow." I mumbled. **

"**And ya know what's funny? You're the first girl that actually hangs out with mythical creatures I've met out of all those states." he said, grinning. "Yes, I'm abnormal." I admitted, slurping my milkshake. He laughed. **

"**Alice…" Edward suddenly said, his eyes full of horror. I turned to Alice. **

**Her face was blank. "Alice?" I asked, nudging her. She didn't move. "What's going on?" Alexander asked, glancing around as he noticed Alice and Edward where in some weireded out mode. **

"**Alice is having a vision" I answered. "Those rumors are true too?" he asked. I nodded, my focus on Alice. "You got the tulip." Alice stated, not turning to look at me. "Yeah, I did." I said. Her face was still in vision stance. "It was from him." she said, not looking at anyone in specific. **

"**Who?" Alexander asked me. **

"**The nomad." Edward said. **

"**It was from him?!" I said. **

"**Yes." Alice whispered. **

"**How do you know though? You can't see into the past!" I said. "No, she is seeing into the future, he's going to give you another. At some point….when your in danger….again." Edward murmured.**

"**Wait, he can see the future too?" Alexander asked about Edward, completely lost. **

"**No, he reads minds." I said.**

**Alice gasped suddenly, coming out of the vision. "You O.k.?" I asked her.**

"**Yes, I'm O.K. you little promise breaker." she said. "Sorry, I just didn't think it was important that you know I got the tulip…" I muttered. "Where did you find the tulip?" Edward asked. **

"**Umm…Your going to be mad…but….in the house!…." I admitted.**

**Edward and Alice went wide eyed. **

"**In Alice's room when she was gone!" I finished, putting my hands up in defense. **

**They both growled. **

"**O.K. what the fuck is going on?" Alexander asked. "Don't swear in front of ladies," Edward growled at him. **

"**Don't get your panties in a bunch, Nyala is use to it." he muttered. I laughed at the panties part. **

"**I am use to it also," Alice spoke up. **

"**Why do you keep taking his side?!" Edward asked. **

"**I take the side that is right, I am use to it, because Emmett swears all the time, and if I do recall it right, you swore a few days ago when Emmett took one of your belongings." she smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. **

"**O.K. now that that is over, this is what is going on,…." Alice explained everything to Alexander and as she continued his eyes just got wider and wider. **

"**What are, you some adrenaline junkie? You get high off of danger?!" Alexander asked me. **

**I didn't answer. I guess you could look at it that way….Not really, but to an other's eyes it seemed like that .**

"**We need to get back." Edward said. Alice nods and we wall stand up. "You are not coming with us, mutt. " Edward said to Alexander. "Fine with me, I have to go to La Push to tell my Pack. We're staying in the Forks area for a while, so we might as well be informed on what's going on." he said. "See you later, Nyala." Alexander winked at me, then strode out of the restaurant. **

"**He's very….strange." I said.**

"**Yeah, he tried to rape you and now he's all like, "See you later." " Alice said, perfecting his voice. I smiled, nodding. "Lets get home." Edward said, clearly wanting to get off the subject of Alexander. **

**We walked back to the Porsche and when I got in Alice handed me a bag. I opened it up to find a dark blue dress, strapless. It had some sparkles in it an looked great. "I chose that dress for you." she said. "Alice, you didn't need to get me a dress, I could have worn the one from my performance." I said. "Wearing clothes more than once is a fashion no-no." she sang and started the engine. I sighed and leaned my back against the seat, gazing out the window at the falling sun. I saw shadows moving in the woods, about 7 of them.**

"**Edward," I started to tell him but he growled, cutting me off. "It's Alexander's Pack. He is very fast. He told them of you being with us and the leader wants to follow us to make sure we don't…kill you." he said. **

"**Alice, pull over." I mumbled, my hand on the door handle. "What are you planning?" she asked, slowing down. **

"**I already have you guys breathing down my neck and Jake too about my safety, I don't need a whole other Pack too." I said. She giggled and pulled over. I stepped out and immediately told them to stay in the car. Edward glared but agreed. **

"**Alexander." I growled, hands on my hips as I took a step into the woods. The shadows appeared suddenly in front of me. "Alexander, come here right now." I ordered. I heard chuckles from the other guys.**

**A shadow stepped closer and I saw it was him. **

"**I don't need you following me. So stop it. You should be somewhere else protecting people that need protecting. I am perfectly safe with the Cullens. It was a nice of you to try and protect me but I'm already safe." I told him. Another shadow stepped forward and a guy even taller than Alexander appeared. **

"**You must be Nyala, we've heard so much about you. I'm Darin. " he said, holding his hand out. I shook it quick and noticed the warmth of it. **

"**You're the Alpha?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. **

"**I do not need protecting, I know Jake and Sam probably told you that I do, but I'm safe. I trust the Cullens" I said. "So I've heard from Alexander, I heard how you have powers too….Alexander was paranoid though so he just wanted to make sure you got to La Push safety. We promise not to follow you again after this." he said. **

"**I'm not going to La Push, I'm going to the Cullen's house, when the Pack comes back I'm going back to La Push." I muttered. **

"**Your going to stay at the leech's house?" he asked, incredulously. I nodded as if that fact were obvious. He was speechless for a whole minute. "O.K. now that that's all settled, I have to go." I said and started backing up. I could see Edward standing outside of the car, leaning against it, watching. **

"**But, Nyala. We're at La Push now, you don't need to go back there." Darin said, grabbing my shoulder. I heard a growl and suddenly I was behind Edward **

**( As usual in 'dangerous' situations)**

**and he was glaring down Darin. "You will not touch her." he said. "Why? And I thought Jake was your boyfriend, Nyala?" Daring asked me.**

"**God! He is!" I shouted. **

**Alexander was laughing hysterically at the irony. He had asked the same exact thing.**

**Just because Edward was way overly protective didn't make him my boyfriend, yet that was the obvious conclusion people seemed to always jump to! It erked me. I could hear Alice laughing from the Porsche too. **

"**You can't touch her because I do not trust any of your Pack members to hurt her." Edward told him. "You just met us, except for Alexander." Darin said, confused. **

"**Yes, except Alexander ,but then again, Alexander tried to rape her." Edward said, clearly ticked off. **

"**Alexander!" all the Pack members shouted. Darin started scolding him with lots of swear words. **

"**Let go, Nyala." Edward mumbled and started pulling me away. I nodded and left them to fight. We got in the car and Alice quickly drove off. It was silent on the way to the Cullen house. As Alice pulled in I could see Emmett and Jasper outside on the back yard lawn wrestling. **

**Alice gasped, her eyes going wide. **

"**Jasper Whitlock Hale! Stop that right now! You are wearing designer clothes if you have forgotten!" she screeched getting out quickly. **

**Jasper and Emmett froze. Jasper stood up and ran into the house with Alice chasing him. I giggled. **

"**Hey ,Nyala! Wanna wrestle?" Emmett asked. **

"**Emmett,….a guy and a…girl….shouldn't be wrestling with each other…." I said, unsure of how to say that it would look VERY bad if a parent or adult happened to pass by.**

"**Aw." he said, his face falling. **

"**Besides, Emmett. Nyala promised me she would fight with me." Edward said, winking. "Oh yah!" I said ,remembering our deal. "You'll never catch me!" I added, smiling. "That is what you think, Nyala." Edward said, flashing me his crooked smile. I rolled my eyes and we walked to the middle of the yard. **

"**I'm SO watching this." Emmett bellowed already grinning. Alice and Jasper came back outside and sat down in chairs next to Emmett. "What's going on out here?" Rosalie hissed from a window upstairs.**

"**Nyala and Edward are fighting to see if Nyala would have a chance against a vampire attack!" Emmett called up to her. She smile evilly and jumped through the window, landing on her feet gracefully. "This, I must see." she said and sat on Emmett's lap. **

"**On the count of three, you begin. One…Two…Three!" Alice shouted. Edward growled low in his chest, smiled and jumped at me. I focused and was soon floating up in the air. Edward jumped up and grabbed my foot, trying to pull me down. I strained to keep myself up in the air, then once he had to let go I went even higher up. He gave me a small glare then in a blur ran over to a tree, climbed up it and jumped at me form his higher up point.**

**I flew to the side and he blew right past me and fell to the ground. He landed on his feet. Emmett and Alice were laughing. Rosalie was glaring at me for winning so far. Edward climbed a different tree that was taller than the last.**

**I turned just as he jumped at me again. "Ah!" I said as his arms enclosed me in a grip and we both started falling to the ground. I squirmed in his grip. He rolled us over as we were still in the air so that when we landed I was on top and he took the impact. He let go of me for a second so he could stand up and I took the chance to levitate him. "Hey!" he growled, flailing his arms around as he tried to stay upright. I smiled and spun him around. "Go Nyala!" Alice shouted. **

"**I think I have won." I declared. He glared at me a moment then his face softened and he smiled at me. "**

**Fine, you win this fight." he agreed. I set him back on the ground, smirking.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Alice?" I whispered as I walked through the dark house.

The power had gone out because of the storm. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had gone hunting earlier and still weren't back, while Rosalie went with Esme to the store. It was only me and Alice but I couldn't find her.

"Alice?" I whispered again. My head whips around at a movement in the shadows but when I looked over there wasn't anything there.

"Alice, is that you?" I asked. No answer.

I felt my heart rate start to quicken in pace. Another movement in the shadows.

I squealed like a little girl and ran to Alice's room.

"Alice! This isn't funny!" I yelled after I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I walked backwards to the closet, waiting for something to pounce at me if I turned my back. I backed into the wall and slowly slid to the floor.

Suddenly I saw a dark figure. In the doorway. My eyes went wide in terror and I feebly tried to hide. The figure disappeared then reappeared right in front of me.

I screamed as cold arms grabbed me.

OMFG.

The nomad found me.

Suddenly the lights went on and I heard laughter.

"Go Edward!" Emmett bellowed as he walked in, holding Alice's wrist as she squirmed around. I looked up to see it was Edward holding me bridal style. He shaking with silent laughter.I just got punked.

Jasper walked in after Emmett, also laughing. "Jasper turned off the power, Emmett took Alice so she couldn't tell you, and I was your attacker." Edward said, grinning down at me.

"I tried to get away! But Emmett was too strong! Jasper, you didn't help me!" she yelled, glaring. "It was part of the plan." Jasper said, shrugging.

"So ,you didn't go hunting." I stated. "No, we did. We just left Carlisle after we each got a deer." Edward said.

"So, Carlisle is in the woods looking for you idiots?" Alice asked. Emmett nodded. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Edward. Set me down." I instructed., "Sorry." he chuckled and set me down. I immediately focused and soon all three boys were floating in the air.

"Hey!" they all shouted, flailing around.

"Alice, lets go somewhere else. We can do all that slumber party stuff you wanted to do." I said. She smiled and linked arms with me. We walked out of the room, leaving the boys hanging.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please!?" Emmett asked"Please!" Edward called"PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Jasper three hours Jasper had gone mental from floating mid air with Emmett and Jasper.

After the first ten minutes they started begging. Jasper was the most desperate.

"Sorry, but no." me and Alice sang as she painted my nails blood red with black spiders on them."You know, we could tell each other knock knock jokes and time might go faster." Emmett suggested to the others."God NO, Emmett!" Jasper yelled. Edward laughed. I smiled to myself. My plan of making them float all night had been a very good decision.

"What ya wanna do now?!" Alice asked after she finished. She was very happy because she got to do all the slumber party stuff she had wanted to do. "I'm actually hungry." I said, standing up. She nodded very fast and pulled out her cell phone. "Esme, could you please get a small pizza for Nyala?" Alice asked her.

"She's on the phone with Esme!" Edward whispered to the others.

"ESME! THEY HAVE US TRAPPED! COME HOME AND SAVE US!" Jasper immediately screamed at the first sign of being saved.

"What was that?" I could hear Esme ask Alice. "Nothing, Edward and Jasper are play fighting." she quickly said and hung up. "That was close." she muttered to herself.

"What will we do when she does get home? Rose will kill us for doing this to Emmett." I asked.

"Your right….We need to set them free, then make a break for it. Where's a safe place they can't go, but we can?" She asked me.

"I could go on the rez, but you wouldn't be able to go there." I mumbled. She nodded.

"They're planning on setting us free, then making an escape." Emmett muttered to the others.

"I won't be safe anywhere." Alice said. After a few seconds, "You go , Nyala. I'll take care of myself." Alice bravely said, placing her cold hand on my shoulder. "They'll kill you!" I said in horror.

"I'm going to sing." Emmett announced to his brothers.

He started singing the "Gummy Bear" song.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD PLEASE DON'T, EMMETT!" Jasper shouted.

"You'll have to hurry, Jasper's on the brink of totally losing it." she whispered. "I'm not leaving you!" I said.

"GO!" she said and shoved me out the door. "Take the Porsche, once your inside set them down!" she commanded. I nodded and scurried to the Porsche.

I set the boys down.

"Ah!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice!" I said, my hand on the handle, ready to get out and help her. "Go on without me! Save yourself!" she squealed. I shook my head no and got out. I wasn't leaving my best friend behind.

I went inside and saw that Emmett and Edward were holding Alice upside down by her ankles and she was flailing her arms around. Jasper was sitting on the couch, curled up in on himself.

"Alice!" I yelled and came forward. Edward let go of Alice and glared at me. In a rush of movement my hands were behind my back and Edward was holding me to his chest. "Nyala!" Alice yelled.

The door opened then and in came Esme. She take a look at the scene before her.

Edward forcefully holding me and Alice upside with Emmett holding her up by her ankle. And last but not least, Jasper on the couch, talking to himself in crazy whispers.

"EMMETT! EDWARD!" she yelled. Emmett dropped Alice to the ground she turned herself so she landed on her feet and rushed to my side. Edward let go of me and ran to Emmett. I clung to Alice and she clung to me.

We both knew what we were going to do to this situation, and what this situation looked like. We were the victims.

Edward and Emmett also saw how this would turn out; they would be blamed.

"We Didn't! Nyala was making us float in the air for hours!" Emmett and Edward both said. "They attacked us!" me an Alice whined, clinging to each other.

"Edward and Emmett, up to your rooms. Now." Esme sternly said. They gave us glares but obeyed Esme. Me and Alice secretly smiled at each other. "Are you girls, O.k.?" Esme asked. We nodded. Rose came in then, holding her head high.

She gave me and Alice a glare.

"I know what you did and there will be consequences." She practically growled in a whisper.

How did she know? Alice seemed miffed as to how Rose knew too. Rosalie went up stairs without giving us a second glance.

"We're really dead now." I said.

"Well, technically I already am, but you still have a shot at dying." she laughed lightly. I glanced at the couch, remembering Jasper.

" Is he going to be O.K.?" I ask. "Yep, just give him a minute or two." she sang and pulled on my hands so I would go into the kitchen with her.

I gave Jasper a last glance of worry but followed Alice. "Here, Nyala." Esme said, handing me a small plate with a mini pizza on it. "Thank you, Esme" I said and started eating. After I finished my pizza, I saw that Alice was having a vision.

"Alice?" I asked, touching her shoulder.

"Duck!" she yelled.

I did as she instructed and saw pale white arms fly over my head. "Alice!" Emmett whined. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, with me still having no idea what just happened.

"Emmett was about to grab you, then something involving spray cheese in your socks…I dunno, it got a little blurry there." Alice said. I gasped, the thought of spray cheese in my socks wasn't a very appealing thought.

"They're going to kill me if I stay the whole night, Alice." I said.

"Well, Emmett will. He's all about revenge." she said, matter of factly.

"See?!" I said.

She nodded.

"I'll take you home, and stay until you go to bed." she said. I nodded quickly, desperate to stay away from Emmett until he got over this.

I knew Emmett very well, heck, I knew all of the Cullens very well, but Emmett…..he knew things…..

Things that would end badly for me….

His knowledge could make life hell for me. It was just a matter of how much knowledge he would use…..

Me and Alice got in her Porsche just as Emmett came in the garage. Edward had probably told him we were going to La Push. "No!" he yelled and ran forward. Alice stepped on the gas and we flew out of the garage and down the windy road.

"Emmett's going to kill me. I'm dead. I'm going to have nightmares about him strangling me with some stupid object, like.....ribbon. Or a plastic chicken" said. She patted my shoulder.

I stared out the window the whole way to my house, waiting for Emmett to jump out and try to do something to me. "Is it safe to get out?" I asked Alice, staring intently into the forest. "Yes, he didn't cross the line." she sang and got out. I followed her to my house. When we got inside I saw a note on the table.

I reached for it but Alice got it first.

"Your mom is at Billy's making him supper." Alice said and set the note back down. I nodded and went into my room.

Alice skipped in after me and examined my belongings. I grabbed my new dog shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms that were plaid and matched the green on the shirt. "I'm going to take a shower and change." I told Alice. She nodded and kept poking one of my knick knacks that was a squishy toy.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then put on my pj's. I combed through my hair quick and went back into my room. Alice wasn't in there.

"Alice?" I asked, as I went into the rarely used living room. She was sitting on the couch crossed legged and flipping through TV channels. "What do you want to watch?" she asked.

"Hm.."

I had the urge to say Twilight. That's what I always answered with when I was at Neela's house.

No. We are SO not watching Twilight here.

"I don't care." I said, sitting down next to her.

No more Twilight Saga in my life here. I sighed mentally. Sure, I get the characters in real life, but I think Bella would be better for Edward. Would my life be easier if I hadn't moved here? No, I told myself. Life is great here, I shouldn't second guess my choice. I still missed my old life though, I missed quoting the Twilight Saga in random situations, I missed having Edward and Jacob posters on my walls and kissing them.

Well, I get to kiss the REAL Jacob here.

I missed going on Fan-sites and writing fan fictions. I miss a lot of things I use to do.

Get over yourself, Bradley. I mentally yelled at myself.

You have almost everything you could want here! Stop saying your life is bad and enjoy how great it is!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my mom had come back, Alice pretended she was heading home, but she really just came back in the house through my window after driving her car up the road a little ways.

I snuggled up into my covers and Alice sat at my computer chair and spun around in it. It was like a toy to her.

"Don't break it." I warned, watching her with interest out of the corner of my eye.

"I won't! It's so much fun though!" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"It is!" she insisted.

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. It was hard knowing there was a vampire in my room, but my tired brain eventually won and I fell asleep.

"_Hello Nyala." Aro said ,smiling at me. I took a step back. "Oh ,don't be afraid of me." he said, holding his hand to me. I shook my head no and glanced around for an exit. The last time I had been with Aro in a dream, he had been deciding whether or not to kill me. This is a dream, right? I wondered. _

_Everything seems so real though… I blinked and my surroundings changed. I was in the forest and it was storming._

_The rain pelted down on me. I wasn't me though, I could see myself a little bit a ways, standing there, soaking wet. I was like a third person ; watching, but not a part of it. "Jake. No." my other self whispered. _

"_I have to." I heard Jacob say from in the trees._

_I took a few steps forward and gasped at what I saw. There was a long scar down the back of my arm, extending all the way to my wrist. "It wasn't your fault! He got you mad!" My other self shouted, tears now falling. _

"_It doesn't matter. I still hurt you. Even after I had promised you I would never hurt you." Jacob mumbled. Jake's figure disappeared into the shadows. I ran after him, both me and my other self. I couldn't see him anywhere. _

"_Jake!" I cried, stumbling along the dark path. My other self was doing the same. I felt my brain refusing to comprehend that he had left. Jacob was everything to me._

_I was always sub-consciously thinking about him. He may not have been at the top of my brain very second, but he was always there in my thoughts. When I talked to Edward I would be thinking about Jake. When I sang at the Talent Show I imagined Jake had saved me from 'dying'. _

_I had refused to let myself be like Bella and be all about a guy, even give up my dreams to be with him. I wanted to be independent and not need a guy, but still have one that loved me and I loved back. _

_That's why Jake wasn't constantly at the top of my brain. I wouldn't let him take control of me. Just look at where that had gotten Bella when Edward left. A complete mess._

_I refused to be like that. Too late though, it's happened. It was always happening. Even when I tried to not let it happened, it still happened._

_I loved Jacob with every fiber of my being, but I still tried to stay sane and not completely lose my heart to him. _

_Too late, my mind yelled as I stared into the darkness. I felt a hole in my heart start to rip open. "No. No. No." I muttered. Here comes depression…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nyala? Honey? Wake up. It's just a dream. Your safe. I'm with you. Your safe." Jake whispered and I opened my eyes to find that I was crying and he was holding me in his lap.

I grabbed him around the waist and hugged him to make sure he was real and here, not caring how he got in my room. "You're here. Your still here." I said, hearing his steady heart beat in my ear.

"It was just a nightmare. You didn't leave." I kept mumbling to myself.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, rubbing small circles in my back to calm me. "Nothing. It was just a nightmare." I said, clutching him. He won't be leaving my side any time soon, if I have anything to do about it.

"O.k.….nice shirt." he said, suddenly grinning as he looked at my t-shirt. The dog one. "Thanks. I thought it resembled you somewhat." I admitted, smiling a little.

"I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf! Wolves are much cooler." he said.

"Yeah, uh huh. Your all part of the canine family." I said, trying to stand up.

He pulled me back down to his lap. "What? I don't get a welcome home kiss?" he asked, smiling. I grinned and gave him a long kiss. We both had to pull back for air afterwards. "Maybe I should leave more often if this is what I get when I come home." he said.

"No!" I said, clutching him again. He laughed, a deep throaty sound, not realizing how serious I was.

He sniffed the air once. "Your mom is making eggs and bacon and a leech was in your room last night. The short one." he stated.

"I didn't know she was making food and yes, _Alice_, was in my room last night." I said, enunciating her name.

"Are you two gonna come get some food or stick your tongues down each other's throats more?" my mom called into my room.

I went bright red.

She was watching us kissing?!

Jake started cracking up in laughter. I had to get off him before I fell of his lap. I glared at my mom ad I dragged Jacob into the kitchen by his hand.

She smiled at me. Jake was still laughing a little. "Sorry." my mom mumbled, handing me a plate. I gave her one last glare before I sat down and started eating.

She gave Jake a plate full, like absolutely full, of food. She knew his appetite was giant. Jake let out an occasional chuckle as we ate.

My mom sipped her coffee as she read a book. I glance back over at the cover. Eclipse. The red ribbon.

"Mom! Put that away!" I yelled, grabbing it from her hand. "Why?" she asked. I glanced at Jake who was still eating.

"I'll explain later, but for now put it away." I instructed. She stared at me and I begged with my eyes for her to listen just this once. She slowly nodded and put the book back in her room.

After the mornings almost scare me and Jake went over to his house. I had never seen his room.

And boy, when I did see it, it was so Jacob.

Cluttered, messy, un- organized. Basically every word to describe un-neatness. I pointed out how messy it was and he laughed.

"This is what happens when you run around as a giant wolf half your time." he said. I smiled and nodded in agreement. Suddenly I heard feet padding around in the other room. It couldn't be Billy.

I looked to Jake in question and he stepped out into the hall. I followed and saw the whole Pack was here. In this tiny ,little house. It got smushed. I noticed Leah was here too, she was standing off to the side, her arms crossed and glaring at the floor. I caught her eye and she smiled a little at me. I smiled sympathetically back.

"We were looking for you ,checked at Nyala's house. Her mom said you and her came over here." Quil said.

"Why didn't you check here first?" Jake asked.

"We knew you'd be with her .Duh." Embry said, grinning.

"Well, what do you need?" Jacob asked, moving past them into the kitchen. I followed behind. "Blood-sucker trail, same as the other's but it's fresh." Sam said. Jake stared at me, sorrow in his eyes. He didn't want to leave me again so quick.

"It's O.k." I forced myself to say. I had the urge to beg him to take me along, but I knew that would just make it more dangerous for him. He frowned more.

"Come on ,Jake." Sam said and left the house.

"Bye, Nyala." the rest of the Pack said as they went after him. Leah trailed off last and said a quiet good bye to me. I waved bye then turned to Jake.

"Go Jacob. I'll be fine. Go save people." I gently pushed on his arm. He hugged me tight and his warmth felt really nice on this cold day.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he mumbled into my hair, kissed my forehead and walked outside.

"You're a good kid, Nyala." Billy muttered as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

"Why's that?" I asked, staring out the door.

"You know he has to go, you know he has important business to take care of. And you let him go without making a fuss. Making a fuss about him being gone so much would just make him feel guilty and you know that, so you let him leave. What I'm trying to say, is that you know what's good for both Jake and yourself. " he said.

"Billy, I don't always know what's good for myself and him. I make mistakes .Lots of them." I admitted, my eyebrows scrunching up in disbelief he thought that.

"Don't be so modest, silly." he grumbled.

It went silent for a few minutes and then I spoke.

"I'm gonna hang out on the beach. Tell Jake if he comes back within two or three hours, please." I asked. Billy nodded and I left his house.

I went back to my house and quickly changed into skinny jeans , a t-shirt and flip flops then headed back outside. Jake wouldn't let me change before we had gone to his house ,insisting that I HAD to see it then. I shoved my hands in my pockets and shuffled along the shore, just barley not letting the waves hit me.

I picked up a few black stones I thought were cool.

"Maybe I'll send Neela a package. Full of pictures of the Cullens and the Pack. Maybe a few La Push rocks too…" I said out loud to myself. "Yeah. She'll like that." I decided, smiling to myself. I grabbed a few more rocks, these were green and blue. I stuffed them in my pockets. I kept on shuffling along until I found a opening into the woods.

I hesitantly went in and followed a wide path that came to some small tide pools.

"Oooo." I whispered as I watched sea animals moving around in the mini ocean.

"Poor fishys." I muttered. They were trapped there. No where to go. Nothing to do but swim around in circles.

"Why are you feeling bad for fish?" I heard Alexander ask. My head snapped up and I could see Alexander leaning against a tree, watching me. "How long have you been there?" I asked, wiping my hands off and standing up.

"A while." he answered. I glared at him, and started for the beach again. "Wait." Alexander said and suddenly appeared next to me. "What?" I snapped.

He grinned at my zero patience.

"Wanna do something?" he asked, hope filling his eyes.

"Your version of 'doing' something is probably different than my version and yours is also probably illegal." I said, hands on my hips.

"Why can't you just get over what I tried to do to you?" he asked.

"It's not every day I almost get raped! It's not something a person gets over easily!" I yelled.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his dyed- black hair.

"I'm sorry…. How about you choose what we can do to occupy our time?" he asked.

"How do you know I'm not busy, huh?" I growled.

"Oh. Wait. Your stalking me now, aren't you? You watched me as I walked down to the beach, and you followed me. Of course! Why didn't I see that earlier?" I flung my hands in the air.

"Don't be such a drama queen!" he said. "

I'm not being a drama queen! First you tried to rape me, now your stalking me!" I said.

"Get over it! I barely even touched you that day!" he yelled.

"It doesn't matter! Your intentions were still clear as day!" I could tell we were on the verge of a total fight.

"I don't understand you, why can't you just get on with life instead of always bringing that up?!…." he kept shouting and I just noticed he was now shaking.

Trembling is more like what he was doing. I took a few steps back and he didn't notice. He was still yelling.

"Dude, you NEED to clam dow- " before I could finish he phased into a giant black wolf.

"See?! What did I JUST tell you!?" I said.

The wolf froze and looked down at itself. I could practically hear his thoughts now.

'_Oh. Shit.'_

I glared at the wolf. "Do you have extra clothes with you?" I asked. The wolf nodded. "Well go put them on then!" I said, and motioned for him to go away. The wolf glanced at me for a second then turned and ran though the forest. I started walking back to the beach and kept going. Within a minute Alexander was back.

"Omifuckingod! I'm so sorry! I didn't know…I'm sorry! Don't tell Darin!" he said. He was now wearing black shorts and a black tank top that showed off his muscles. No shoes.

"Whatever." I mumbled, arms crossed. "I'm serious!" he said. I kept on walking. He ran in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." he said, staring into my eyes.

"O.k. your sorry. I get it. It's not like my life isn't in danger everyday anyways, why not add a pushy, cursing, stray wolf to the mix?" I said. He laughed and let go of me.

"You got some guts, you know? Most people would just shut up after I started yelling and let me win the argument but you kept your spot. Extremely brave or extremely stupid." he said.

"That pretty much describes me. Extremely brave or extremely stupid." I said.

"So…what ya wanna do now?" he asked. "Nothing. I do not want to do anything with you." I said.

"Come on! Please! You choose what we do! I'm bored as hell, and you're the only person here I know. My Pack is off with yours looking for some stupid leech." he said.

I paused.

"It's not my Pack. It's Sam's and Jake's. And why aren't you with your Pack helping?" I asked, facing him.

"Oh, don't act like that. You've got that Pack wrapped around your fingers. They adore you. You might as well be the Alpha." he laughed.

"I do not have them wrapped around my fingers! You make me sound like some controlling chick. I am not like that." I said.

"Whatever you say, Nyala. But I know the truth. I'll always know the truth. Your like the popular girl at a school. Everyone loves you. They'd do anything at the snap of your fingers. Even the leeches adore you." he said. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. "Shut the hell up, Alexander. It is SO not like that. Get out of my life. You just makes things worse." I said and stomped away.

He kept up easily.

"It's true though. Deep down you know it is." he said, egging me on. What the freak?! Does he like it when I scream in his face or something? What is wrong with this guy?

"Alexander. If you do not get away and stay away from me right now, I am going to scream rape at the top of my lungs and I can swear to you, it will be so loud the Cullens and Jake with the Pack will come running." I threaten.

He grinned. I glared at him with all my might.

Suddenly he turned, and I heard a low growl come from his chest. "What is it?" I asked, stepping forward a little. "Leech." he said. Off in the distance I could see a figure.

Leather jacket all torn up, dirty blonde hair in a ponytail.

"James." I whispered, my eyes going wide.

"No. No .No." I mumbled, taking steps back. In his hand was a red tulip.

"It was him all along." I said. "You know him?" Alexander asked, taking a protective stance in front of me.

"Lets just say, that he's not a good guy." I said. I could see James smiling as heard my words.

"I won't be able to take down a blood sucker all by myself." Alexander admitted. I slowly clicked on my phone in my pocket and dialed in Alice's' number without taking it out of my pocket. If James saw I was calling for help he'd attack right now. I may hate Alexander with my entire being, but I wasn't going to let him get hurt. I could just barley hear Alice's muffled hello.

"Stay away." I warned the nomad, making my voice a little bit louder.

"You recognize me. Wonderful. You got my gifts , I assume?" he asked. I knew Alice could hear the conversation so far.

"The red tulip? Yes, I got it." I said.

I could hear Alice pause in her yelling at me to know what's going on. She knew now.

"Make him float or something." Alexander said. "I can't. I'm just…." I couldn't describe how I felt right now. Pure fear stopped me from doing much other than talking and moving backwards. I knew James and I knew what he was capable of.

He had gotten the chance to bite Bella and that was with a whole family of vampires protecting her. I only have Alexander right now.

"Phase," I said.

"Your too close and I'm not moving away from you with him right there." he said. I groaned. "I'll be fine! Just phase!" I shouted, closing my eyes and cringing as James jumped forward from his now crouched position.

I felt fur brush up against me quick then heard growling. I looked up and saw the black wolf lunging at James. I turned and ran from the fight and then kept watching from a safer distance. I cringed every time James got close to Alexander's neck. Vampire venom is like instant death for wolves. I heard car tires squealing and suddenly Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were surrounding me.

"I'm fine! Go help Alexander!" I said. The boys ran over to help and Alice stayed next to me.

"God! I can't leave you alone for more than a night before trouble finds you again!" she said. I ignored her and watched as James made a break for it, realizing he was out numbered.

"Leave him. He'll be gone for a while. None of you are good at tracking anyways." Alice told them. Emmett guffawed.

The boys walked back over, with Alexander right next to them. "Well, another death avoided." I muttered. Emmett laughed and Alexander barked, like a dog laugh.

Edward was grim and Jasper's face was emotionless except for a curve up in his lips.

"It is not safe for you in La Push! And what the heck were you doing with the guy that tried to rape you, anyways?!" Alice asked me. Emmett turned and glared at wolf.

"You're the bastard that tried to rape my little sister?" he growled .

I felt butterfly's fly around in my body as he called me his little sister. Awwww. I smiled to myself.

"You are so lucky she's here right now, or I'd rip your legs off!" he said.

"Emmett." I said.

"Go. Before I do forget that she's here." he said and pointed towards the woods.

"He's not leaving until he's positive Nyala is safe." Edward said.

"Like you give a fuck!" Emmett scoffed at Alexander. The wolf growled and took a defensive position.

"O.k., stop you guys! This doesn't matter right now!" I yelled, flinging my arms in the air. I felt a wave of calmness go through me and suspected that it went through the others too. "Thanks, Jazz." I muttered to him.

"Fighting is not the answer to problems right now." I specifically talked to Alexander and Emmett.

"Your right. Getting you away from him is." Emmett said and walked over to my side next to the other Cullens. The wolf seemed to glare.

"Alexander won't let us leave with her. He doesn't think we can protect her well enough." Edward said, also glaring, then added in his own words, "Alexander. Your Pack is not here, you are the only wolf and you already lost control earlier by her. Your lucky she knows the signs of when a werewolf is about to Phase or else she could be dead. We are keeping her with us until the La Push Pack is back."

I didn't say anything or go against it. Edward would be having a panic attack while he was at home if I stayed here. Alice wanted me to come over and be safe, and I could tell no way in hell was Emmett letting me stay here with Alexander around. Jasper didn't really give a crap, I think.

"He says that his Pack is on their way right now, and so is Jacob's. His heard what was going on and then Darin told Sam when Alexander first lost control. He also wants Nyala to speak for herself and not let us control her. We do not control her, mongrel. Nyala knows what she wants and she certainly doesn't keep it from us. We would have known by now if she wanted to stay." Edward mumbled.

"Wait, Jake is coming back?" I asked, my mind spazzing out in happiness that he would be back so soon.

"Let her stay." Jasper quietly said ,before the others could argue, as he felt how much I wanted to see Jake.

"But, Jasper!" Alice said, giving him puppy eyes. He looked down so she couldn't control him with her eyes. " I am sorry, dear. But Nyala misses Jacob." he said.

"Thank you, Jasper!" I hug-attacked him. He slowly, hesitantly, gave me a quick hug back.

"I'll see you guys in school! Thanks for saving my life again!" I said and started running up the hill towards the woods where Jake had went in. Alexander grunted something like, "Haha, who's right now?" in wolf language. He trotted off into the woods.

I kept running up over the edge of the hill and to the woods. I could feel the Cullens stares after me. I felt guilt fill me.

I'm just walking away, right to Jacob. I'm such a jerk sometimes.

Edward Point of view-

I watched as she happily skipped up the hill. She paused at the very top and the sun made her flawless skin glow. I stared at her, an emotionless mask on my face. Every time she walked away like this a small part of my already cold and dead heart broke.

How easily she walks away from us and to the foul dogs. She always comes back though, my thoughts tried to soothe.

_Edward, I am afraid that one of these days she won't come back._ Alice quietly said in her thoughts, as she had been thinking the same as me.I grimaced as images she made up flashed through her head. All of Nyala walking over the Treaty Line, without giving us a second glance.

"Stop." I growled under my breath. It hurt to even think of her doing that. Nyala is too kind to even do that in the first place._I'm sorry…_

_Edward, you know that we are just as dangerous as the mutts. It's not fair for us to make them seem so terrible when we are just as bad._ Jasper said as my body filled with hate for the mongrels.I ignored him. They were dangerous, reckless creatures and Nyala deserved better than to want to see them.

I hated Jacob Black and the Pack with my entire being for exactly that. I hated him because she wanted him. Not just because of their nature and their existence, but because she would rather be with them and risk her life than be with us and safe.

They did not deserve her trust. They did not deserve to have her fragile life in their hands, to have the job of protecting her.

They simply don't deserve a beautiful, caring kind person like Nyala.

They don't deserve her.….

Alice's point of view-

She chose them. Them over us. Danger over safety. Just because Jacob Black supposedly loved her. Jacob Black can not comprehend love. His weak mind is unable to wrap itself around the thought.

Edward loved Nyala. She couldn't see who she truly should be with. She couldn't see Edwards' devotion to her, how it killed him almost to just watch her leave like that. I'm not a mind reader or emotion controller, but it's obvious how he feels at this moment and what he's thinking. Nyala can't see much of anything.

It's hurts me too. It hurts Emmett. It hurts Carlisle, Esme, even my love, Jasper. It probably hurts Edward and I the most, though.

She's my best friend and I have to stand here and watch her walk away to werewolves. I have to see her choose a boyfriend that doesn't even truly love her over a family that would sacrifice themselves to save her from death. Edward has been waiting for decades to find a person like Nyala, and after all this time, he has to lose her to a mutt.

No. I will NOT let this happen.

I, Alice Brandon Cullen will make sure that Nyala realizes that her true love is Edward. Not Jacob. Jacob and his Pack don't deserve her.

They don't deserve her to love them.

They don't deserve her….

Emmett's point of view-

I frowned as she walked off. All alone in a world full of mythical creatures. Sometimes I wonder if she really knows how dangerous the dogs are.

They can't control themselves. She'll get hurt.

But when she does get hurt, I know she wont' stop loving them. She'll do exactly what Nyala would do.

She'll forgive them and say it wasn't their fault. She'll take the blame. They'll let her take it.

They'll let her put herself down with guilt for something she didn't do. And after that, she'll walk right back into their arms.

Because that's how Nyala is, forgiving, selfless, funny, caring and most all of loving. My little sister is so completely kind and selfless that she worries about those mongrels.

They don't deserve her……

Jasper's Point of view-

Nyala walked away and my mind filled with the worst memories I have gathered through all my years. Nyala lying on the ground, bleeding and in pain. Those wolves couldn't protect her from danger then and I still don't think they could protect her now.

I still told the others to let her go though. Nyala misses Jacob. It isn't right for us to make her stay with us. I tried my best to ignore their feelings right now, it was useless though. I felt what they felt .

Rejection, an unfair rejection.

If only they knew how Nyala felt, how her whole body filled with pure love and joy at the mention of Jacob Black coming home soon. Edward could see it, but he didn't feel the extent of it.

He was also blinded by prejudice, he disliked the Pack before Nyala and now with her here and wanting them, it gave him even more reason to hate them in his eyes. No one could change how he felt towards the dogs though. I don't think even Nyala could change his view of them and she had the most control over him.

I couldn't help but to be filled with their overwhelming anger and rejection now. They all felt it and I was forced too also.

I did not wish to feel rejection. Nyala isn't safe around us either and I would rather her be by them than me.

I had the least control and I was ashamed to have to leave the room every time she walked in.

They may not deserve her, as the others think, but Nyala does deserve to be safe and out of harms way. With me in this family she will constantly be in danger of losing her life. She forgives me though, I see it in her eyes every time I quietly sneak out of a room as she enters. She catches my eyes and nods slightly in forgiveness.

That nod means the world to me. I don't deserve her forgiveness for who I am and how I act, but she still gives it to me as if I do deserve it.

So my family may think the Pack doesn't deserve her, but the truth is, I don't deserve to be around her…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**As soon as I reached the edge of the woods something big, warm and tan jumped at me and embraced me tightly. "Jake!" I squealed when I was positive it was him. I squeezed him and he hugged me fiercely back. "Are you O.K.?" he asked into my neck. **

"**I'm fine. Did you find the vampire? Did you get hurt?" I asked against his shoulder. "I'm fine too, silly. I heal fast in case your forgot." he laughed and it vibrated through my body. **

"**Wait! You did get hurt?" I asked, looking up to meet his eyes. "No, calm down. I'm fit as a fiddle." he smiled at me so I was reassured. I wasn't really though. **

"**Hey, have you met Darin and his Pack yet?" Jacob suddenly asked, his eyes sparkling at the mentioning of them. "I've met Alexander and Darin." I mumbled.**

**Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. **

**Alexander strode out of the woods in all his Goth 'glory' with the rest of that Pack right next to him.**

**I sighed and turned to face them. Jake did the same without the drama of sighing though. "Hello, Nyala and Jacob. Nyala, Alexander is truly sorry for his behavior earlier." Darin apologized. "Yeah. It's fine." I grumbled. **

"**Why can't you get over the almost rape that easily?" Alexander asked me. I could feel Jake stiffen next to me. Clearly the 'almost rape' was news to him.**

"**What almost rape?" Jake asked. I spoke up. "Alexander tried to rape me when I was in Port Angeles with Alice and Edward." I shrugged. **

**Jacob glared daggers at Alexander. "You tried to rape my girlfriend?!" he asked, starting to tremble. "Well, I only touched her shoulders! That was it! She beat my butt before I could anything else!" Alexander said, his hands up a little in the air. This didn't calm Jacob anymore, it only made him madder. He started for Alexander and Alexander's Pack didn't stop him. Apparently they thought Alexander deserved what he would get. **

**I didn't like violence and only used it when necessary, so I stepped in between Jacob and Alexander. "Nyala, it's not safe," Darin started to warn me but I cut him off. "I know it's not safe. I always know the risk." I told him as I put my hands on Jacob's chest and stared him in the eye. **

"**Jacob…..Jake…it's O.K…" I tried to calm him, but I couldn't faze him like usual. He was out for blood. (No pun intended) **

**I noticed Alexander's posture change as he sized Jake up. "Like I'm afraid of you, Black? I barely touched her and your getting all worked up over it. Possessive a little? " Alexander said, a glint in his eyes. He enjoyed egging people on, encouraging the violence. It's like he gets high off of it. Jacob growled deep in his chest, his gaze locked on Alexander. The rest of Alexander's Pack started muttering to each other.**

"**She's gonna get hurt."**

"**Alexander is such an ass, egging him on like that. Jacob will pound him into mince meat"**

"**It's not like he hasn't done it before. He even taunts the leeches"**

"**Is she suicidal or something? Even I wouldn't step in between two full grown wolves like that."**

"**Nyala! He's losing it!" Darin warned me. **

"**Bring it on ,Jake. I'm not afraid of you. Your girlfriend is more of a Pack member than you are! I'm not afraid of her, so why would I shake with fear from you?" Alexander taunted. Last night's dream flashed through my mind.**

"_**It wasn't your fault! He got you mad!" My other self shouted, tears now falling. "It doesn't matter. I still hurt you……"**_

**No, I helplessly thought just as Jake tremble one last violent time before he phased. I saw his giant paw come down. I covered my head as it cut down the length of my arm. I felt the skin tear. My body slammed to the ground from the force or Jake's paw. "Oww," I whimpered, feeling the warm, blood oozing from the cut. It started gushing out all over me. The world went a little blurry but I forced myself to keep my eyes open. I felt some blood start to seep through my shirt and pants. My arm seared burning around the area of the cut and I could hear voices shouting but it was like they were far away from me. I blinked repeatedly but couldn't gain complete focus again.**

"**No!"**

"**Alexander ,your such a bastard! You made him phase!"**

"**Someone call Sam! And get Jake away!"**

**I heard growls come from Jake and then suddenly they stopped. I felt a wet, warm nose touch my hair but I couldn't move from my curled up spot to reassure Jake I'd be fine. Hell, I didn't even know if I'd be fine. The world was spinning too fast and a headache set in from it.**

**Blood kept gushing out of my arm and every second it got harder to keep my eyes open. The searing pain wouldn't stop and tears rolled down the side of my face and fell to the dirt. **

"**Where is she?!" a new voice shouted. Sam. **

"**Right here, she's losing a lot of blood." Darin said and his dark figure that had been hovering above me disappeared and was immediately replace by Sam's. "Nyala? Come on, talk to me! It'll be O.k. you're going to be safe. It's fine…" he soothed, picking me up. My arm lightly touched his and I screamed out in pain. **

"**I'm sorry…Shhh…..It'll be O.k. I'm getting Dr. Cullen for you." he whispered in my ear. I tried to nod to acknowledge I heard him but even thinking of moving my head was tiring.**

"**Oh, Nyala."**

"**She's a trooper, she'll be fine…Hopefully."**

"**Her bravery is really going to get her killed eventually."**

"**It's almost killed her now, doofus."**

"**Sam, do you want me to carry her? I know this must be hard for you…." Quil , I think, offered. Images of Emily moved through my mind. Her scared face. He sees what happened to Emily, and now what's happened to me ,I thought. Oh. I must be hurting him with bad memories. **_**Sam, let Quil carry me**_**. My thoughts couldn't form into words."No, I've got it. One of you find Jake and calm him down. Do NOT let him near, Nyala until Dr. Cullen or I say." Sam ordered.**

**No! Jake. I want Jake. I want to let him know it's not his fault. Damn you, Alexander. I angrily thought. Well, as angrily as I could manage right now. I gathered the last of the strength I had right now and whispered, "Jake." **

**Sam didn't understand I was pleading for Jacob to be here. **

"**Yes, Nyala. It's O.k. Jake isn't' here. He's gone for now. Your safe." he tried to soothe but it did the exact opposite. No….Jake…Come back. "Hoe long has she been losing blood?" an urgent voice suddenly asked. "I don't know. I wasn't there." Sam answered as he passed me over to this guy. Cold arms carefully held me and the burning pain in my arm lessened a tiny bit from the cold. Carlisle. **

"**Nyala, I need you to move the arm that is injured, can you move it? Are you still conscious?" he asked, his voice smooth. I moved the arm with the gash a tiny bit but I still whimpered a little from the movement. "Good job, dear. You don't have to move it again. Stay awake as long as you can for me ,O.k.?" I didn't do anything. He took that as a yes. **

"**I'm taking you to my home because the hospital is too far away and I do not think you would make it that long without a transfusion." he continued and he lowered me into the arms of another Cullen, I didn't know which one though.**

"**Carlisle, has she passed out?" I heard Edward ask from right next to my head. **

**Wow. That's a shocker. Why the hell is he here? I thought he was voted "Most Likely to kill Nyala because of her blood" **

**??? **

"**No, Edward. I'm positive she is still conscious." he answered and I heard the engine growl as he started racing off down the road. "How much… pain is she in?" Edward quietly asked. "I do not wish to make you more anxious or worried, son, but… a lot. She in a lot of pain, if I must make a guess." **

**I practically heard Edward grimace. Suddenly the car hit a bump, Edward tried not to move at all, as to not jostle me, but he still moved a tiny bit to the right, which shifted my arm. **

**Freaker! OW!**

**I cried out a little bit but I stopped myself form doing it too much. "Carlisle, she's still bleeding!" Edward urgently said. "Calm down Edward. We are close to our home. Do you know if Alice has seen yet?" Edward went quiet for a second. "She just finished seeing Nyala in my arms as I run into the house." he answered. "Is she getting my equipment ready?" Carlisle asked. "Yes. The other's are all helping prepare as well." Some of my hair stuck to my forehead and Edward gently moved it away. **

**Poor Edward is probably in pain now too. I'm bleeding all over him and shit…God…..**

**As we neared what I assumed was the house I could hear shouts from inside it. A girl's voice. Alice, I decided. **

"**Nyala, are you still awake?" Edward whispered. I made my fingers clench his shirt, not daring to move my whole arm. "Lets go Edward." Carlisle ordered. I heard the doors open and wind rush past me as Edward ran. "Oh, Nyala, sweetie." Esme said and I could hear in her voice she was on the verge of sobbing. **

"**We should have made her come home." Emmett muttered. **

"**Nyala! No… Carlisle, please tell me she'll be O.k.?!" Alice asked. Why is she asking? Shouldn't she know if I die or not? Maybe she's too hyped up too concentrate on my future….Yes, that's probably it. I hoped that was it. **

"**Rosalie! If you do not shut your thoughts up right now I will burn you." Edward growled.**

"**Edward, be quiet." Carlisle gently said. **

"**I am sorry, Nyala." Edward murmured. Edward set me down on a table, or something of that nature. The world had started spinning even faster and I felt like I was spinning with it. I knew I wasn't' moving at all, but it felt like I was on a rollercoaster. My sight started decreasing more and more. **

**I felt the point of something sharp suddenly jab into my arm with the cut and my head lifted up as I gasped and slammed back down on the table. **

**Stupid body, quit hurting your self. **

"**Some one hold her still, she's going to hurt herself more." Carlisle instructed and two sets of arms held my wrist down to the table. My arm with the gash in it started going tingly like I slept on it and it fell asleep too. "Nyala, try and open your eyes if your arm is numb yet. I don't want to start cleaning it with alcohol if you can still feel it." Carlisle asked. I couldn't open my eyes. The tingly feeling filled my whole body and then went away just as quick. I couldn't feel my arm anymore.**

**Oh God! Did it fall off or something? Are they going to cut it off?!**

**I was going irrational now. None of my thoughts made sense anymore. I forced my eyes to open a tiny bit before I was out cold.**

**Jasper's Point of View-**

**Urgency. A dire emergency.**

**I stood up without even thinking. This emotion took control of me and I found myself searching desperately for Alice. It was coming from her. "Alice, what do you see? Dear ,what is wrong?" I asked, as I found her staring off blankly into a wall and suddenly she started screaming "No! Nyala! No!"**

**I embraced her tightly , trying to calm her. The rest our family soon surrounded us as they heard Alice's cries. **

"**NO!" Edward suddenly shouted and bolted from the room. "Go with him, Carlisle!" Alice yelled. Carlisle followed her orders and soon we all heard the sound of the Volvo's tires squealing as Edward raced out of the garage. Confusion. **

"**What is she seeing, Jasper?" Esme asked, kneeling next to Alice who was crying tearless sobs on my shoulder as she clutched me as if her life depended on it. I glanced around, waiting for any danger that caused my love to be like this. **

"**Nyala….dead." she simply whispered, her words brought on another round of sobs that rocked her whole body. "Calm down, Alice. It will be fine. They'll save her." I did not know what had happened or if they could save her in time. I did not absolutely know what had harmed Nyala, but deep inside, past all of the other's emotions I knew it was a Pack member that had lost control. I knew that Nyala had most likely been trying to clam them down and stop the situation from getting out of hand. She had probably been too close in an attempt to stop other's from getting harmed. **

**My fault, I suddenly thought. I had told them to let her stay. It's my fault. It is my fault Alice is crying. Nyala could die because of me. My fault. **

**For once in my life after becoming a vampire, my own emotions took control. **

**Unfortunately, these emotions dragged me to hell in regret, and sorrow.**

**Edward's Point of View-**

**No. No. This can not be happening. No. Not to her. NO! Not her! I bolted form the room and started to Volvo. After a second Carlisle got in and asked me what was happening. I stepped on the gas and explained Alice's vision. Nyala dead. Just dead. Barely any details except that she had lost too much blood from a gash in her arm. No, I kept thinking. Alice has to be wrong. She can't be dead. No. Alice can't be right.**

**Not this time.**

**Alice's point of view-**

**The world around me blurred and I sighed, wanting to get this vision over quickly so I could get back to planning the wedding. Nyala liked blue and black, and Edward's kind emo, so he'd like black too. Maybe a gothic wedding! Oooo, yes! Most defiantly gothic! **

**My smiled turned into frown as I saw Nyala. I shouldn't be able to see her. She should be with the Pack. Not that I didn't enjoy being able to see her future and make sure she was O.k**

**.….No, I thoughts as I saw blood covering her. Her blood. A lot of it. Her eyes were half closed, unable to keep them open the whole way. Suddenly her chest stopped moving up and down. Her eyes gazed at the sky, lifeless. NO! She can't be dead! NO!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nyala's point Of View-**

**I woke up but didn't move any part of myself. It still hurt and I still felt kind of numb. I heard whispers. **

"**I am sorry, Nyala. I am so sorry." **

**The voice was smooth and floated through the air to my ears. It wasn't deep and throaty like any of the Pack's. I squeezed my eyes tighter in concentration. Who is it? Why are they apologizing? **

"**I shouldn't have told them to let you go….I am sorry." **

**Recognition hit me then. Jasper. **

"**Please, Nyala. You have to make it. If not for me, for Alice. Edward, everyone else. You've brought a joy to Alice I've never quite seen before. You've changed Edward, he's happier. He's been excited for something once in his life, seeing you each day. You've changed this whole family with your quirky ways, jokes and laughs. How one second your making fun of Edward, the next your comforting him or someone else." **

**I wanted him to stop .I wasn't as great as he made me seem. **

**The Novocain or whatever crap Carlisle put in my system made me slightly uncoordinated but I managed to turn my head to his direction and say, "Stop it." **

**Jasper's eyes widened from their gaze at me and suddenly he appeared right next to whatever I was laying on. "What?" he asked. **

"**I said shut the freak up. I'm not as great as you make me seem. It's nice and all of you, but it's not true. And it's so not your fault, Jasper. You were just letting me do what I wanted. I should thank you, the rest of your family treats me like I'm glass and will shatter at the slightest touch, they just care about me but….." I trailed off. Jasper was speechless. I smirked and glanced around the room. One of the spare rooms. **

**Oh shit, is that an IV stuck in my wrist?! **

"**Omigod! Get that thing out of my arm!" I shrieked ,sitting up too quickly. **

**The world spun and I felt myself start to fall back to the table. Jasper caught me by the shoulders and slowly set me back down. **

"**Thanks. But seriously! Get that thing out of my freakin wrist!" I begged. He glanced down to where I was staring and frowned slightly. **

"**You have to keep it in, it's giving you blood. You lost too much." he said. "If it's giving me blood, why are you in here? Should I be worrying about you jumping at the blood bag?" I asked. He laughed quietly. "No. I am…under control. I haven't been breathing." I nodded and couldn't stop myself from staring at the evil silver stick thing sticking into my poor wrist. **

"**I REALLY want the needle out." I said, giving him my best puppy eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. **

"**I...I can't. I'm sorry. ..Stop giving me those eyes!" he complained and looked away. I pouted and stared at the ceiling.**

"**What time is it?" I wondered.**

"**1:00 in the morning." he answered.**

"**Where's everyone else?" I asked.**

"**Downstairs." he said.**

"**Why aren't Alice and Edward up here all over me if they know I'm conscious?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty darn happy they hadn't attacked me with hugs yet, it was just slightly weird with them not here already…."They are out hunting. Edward had a little scare earlier when he had sort of gravitated towards you and was close to your neck without even realizing it. And Alice hasn't been going hunting lately for some reason."**

"**I see……Does my mom know yet?" I asked.**

"**Yes, she thinks that you got attacked by a bear and are at a hospital far away. Carlisle suggested she wait until he brings you home to see you."**

"**I'm hungry."**

**He paused, thinking I had been going to ask another question instead of a statement. "Um. What do you like to eat?" he asked. **

"**Basically anything. I'm not picky." I mumbled, yawning. **

"**I will be right back." he stood up and as I said "Thank you" and disappeared from the room. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of the needle in my wrist. **

"**Lalalala. There's not a needle in me….lalalalalala. Nothing in me. No needle. Lalalalalala." I whispered to myself. I heard something open and assumed it was the door so I opened my eyes and tried to sit up again. **

"**Here, let me help you." an unfamiliar voice offered and suddenly an arm went around the front part of my throat and lifted me up in the air.**

**I pried at the hands and tried to scream but no sound came out. My feet didn't touch the floor and dangled. .**

"**It was too bad your friends came last time and ruined our little party. I could have taken down that wolf, but then they showed up and I was outnumbered. Such a shame. I saw what happened to you earlier though, so I wanted to come and make sure you lived."**

**I knew who it was now. James. His leather jacket was old and smelled of blood. I choked as my air supply kept decreasing. My lungs started to burn. **

"**Shhh, now." his cold fingers ran over my hair and played with a strand. "Here," he tucked something smooth ,straight and pencil like above my ear. I could see a red petal out of the corner of my eye. "I'll be thinking of you while you heal." he laughed lightly and dropped me to the floor. My head slammed hard onto the ground. I held my hand to my throat as I gagged and chocked for more air. I felt the needle in my wrist pulling from the blood bag. **

**The door slammed open and I could hear the Cullen's voices. **

"**Nyala!" **

"**Find him!"**

**Cold arms picked me up and set me back down onto the table as I caught my breath. "Nyala, it's O.k." Edward whispered and brushed my hair out of my face. "Oh, sweetie." Esme murmured and gently hugged me. **

"**Stupid needle," I muttered and violently yanked it out the rest of the way from my wrist. "Nyala, you need that in." Carlisle said. "No way. I'm fine. It's just a nuisance. I am so not having it put in me again." I said. Carlisle sighed. I looked around the room full of vampires staring at me. Jasper and Emmett where no where in sight. "What?" I asked as they continued to stare. **

"**It's just that…your not freaking out or anything. The nomad just came in here and almost choked you to death!" Alice said. "And then you tear an IV out of your arm." Edward added, taking a few steps away from me because now my wrist had started dripping small drops of blood to the floor. **

"**So?" I ask. **

**Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett and Jasper entered the room again. "He's long gone." Emmett said. I noticed a bowl of vanilla and strawberry ice-cream on a chair by Jasper. "Ice-cream!" I said and slid myself off the table. Alice grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Sit back down. Now." she instructed. **

"**But I'm hungry!" I whined, reaching for the food. "You will get ice-cream once you explain to me why your not freaking out right now from the nomad attack." she said. "Well, for starters, his name is James and I know all about him also, and I'm not afraid or freaking out because, well. I knew he'd be back for me again, so it was kind of expected." I admitted. **

"**You knew he'd be back and you didn't tell us!?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Pretty much." **

**They all went silent in thought and I decided now would be a good time to examine my wound. I turned my arm over halfway and grimaced at it. It went all the way from the bottom of my right palm and trailed up to my elbow. It was stitched up too and covered in icky smelling brown stuff. No bandage on it yet. Jacob's got a big claw, I thought. **

**Jacob. **

**My mind froze. **

"**I have to see Jake!" I exclaimed. They all went wide eyed. "Why do you want to see him?" Alice asked, shocked. I stared at her, my mouth gaping open. "He's my boyfriend and he probably feels guilty!" I slid of the stupid table again and sprinted past Emmett and Jasper through the door, ignoring my growling stomach and aching arm. I skipped steps as I ran down the stairs and kept going through the living room. Shoot . **

**I don't have the keys to any of the vehicles….Hm…. I'll fly. **

**I started jogging again and went through the garage and outside. I could hear the Cullens arguing over something. I concentrated with all my might and shot straight up into the air. I frowned in concentration and stopped myself from shooting to the moon and positioned myself towards La Push. I headed through the woods, dodging tress as I flew 50 or 60 feet above the forest floor. **

"**Nyala! Wait! Your still inured and healing! If you hit a tree you'll get hurt again!" Edward called from far away. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I have to find Jacob. I'll go back later. I could see Edward as he raced past me on the ground. He skidded to a stop a few feet ahead and ran back to where I was floating mid-air. "Please. Come back. You can find him later, your still hurt." he practically begged.**

"**No, Edward. Something is going to happen if I don't find him and make him know it wasn't his fault." I whispered, referring to my dream. Which he had no clue about. **

"**What are you talking about, Nyala? Come back and we can all talk through this." I frowned again, and bolted through the air. I didn't hear Edward as he raced after me. He might have given up. I hoped he did. I started scanning the ground as I neared La Push. After 40 minutes of endless searching through the cold rain I finally found a huge lump of brown fur near some cliffs about 3or 4 miles away from La Push .I zipped down to the ground and landed on my feet with a light thud. **

"**Jake." I whispered, seeing he was sleeping. One of his eyes snapped open and he immediately jumped up to his feet and growled, looking around. "Jacob." I said again. He turned to me and his eyes showed pure shock and disbelief. I ran over to him and hugged his big ,fury body with all my strength in one arm. He was stiff at first but then did some dog purring thing. It was more like a rumbling of content in his chest.**

"**It's O.k.….What are you doing so far out here?" I asked. He went stiff again and took an unwilling step away from me. I stepped closer and hugged him again. "Dude, it's fine. It wasn't your fault. Alexander is an ass, he egged you on." At Alexander's name Jacob growled.**

"**Come back to La Push." I insisted and grimaced slightly when I accidentally let my wounded arm touch Jacob. He noticed and took a few steps from me. "Stop that. Carlisle stitched it up so it's kind of tender, once again ,not your fault." I ordered. Jacob stared at the ground. I shivered as the wind blew and squeezed my good arm around my waist. My phone repeatedly rang in my pocket, the song "Confessions Of A Broken Heart" by Lindsay Lohan played over and over. I knew it was one of the Cullens even though I didn't glance at the caller id. **

"**Listen, Jacob. I have to go back to the Cullens because they're all paranoid that I'll get a cold and all that crap. Go back to La Push and I promise you that I'll be back there in the morning."**

**He glanced up at the sky. **

"**It's around one or two in the morning." I said. He nodded slowly. I gave him a giant one armed hug then turned and started concentrating. "Wait, Nyala…. Don't turn around, I'm naked….Unless you want to." Jacob suddenly said, now in human form. I giggled at the last part, covered my eyes and turned around. "Do you need a ride to the Cullen's house? How did you get here anyways?" he asked. **

"**I flew….." I said. **

"**You …flew?" he asked. Jacob didn't know about my power because we haven't been able to sped time together at all lately. I nodded and started concentrating again. I levitated up into the sky a few feet. "Holy crap. How do you do that?" he asked. "I can levitate things." I said.**

"**O.K...cool..….. I'll see you later then, I guess." he trailed off. I turned back around and flew back into the denser patch of trees and opened my eyes. I kept shivering from the cold rain as I dodged the stupid trees. My arm was now killing me. I could feel my blood pulsing through it practically and it was also burning because the medicine had worn off.**

"**Crap….Poop…Crap…Poop." I kept repeating over and over again as it seared. I closed my eyes for a second, begging the pain to go away. I opened my eyes to find myself heading straight for a tree. **

"**Aw. Freak!" I yelled ad I slammed into it with my other arm. Thank God it wasn't the wounded one or else I'd probably have screamed curse words like Jacob did sometimes. **

**I fell to the ground and landed with a painful thud. "Shoot." I groaned as I pulled myself up to a sitting position. **

"**That's gonna leave a bruise." I muttered as I examined my red-now-turning-purple- arm.**

"**Nyala?" Emmett asked. **

**I looked up to see I was in the Cullen's yard. Emmett dashed out into the rain from his spot on the porch and kneeled next to me. **

"**I thought a airplane or something hit the tree," he laughed for a second, then sighed. **

"**God. Look at you. Soaked to the bone, shivering, a red -bruised up arm and gash in your other one. Good going." he picked me up and I immediately told him to set me down. **

"**I have dignity and I will NOT be losing it by having you of all people carry me into the house after they asked me to stay and told me I'd get hurt. Again." I said. **

**He laughed and set me down on my feet. I held my head up high and marched into the house. Emmett followed after me, chuckling. All of the other Cullens were in the living room. They all stood up except for Rosalie as they saw me. **

**Edward stood there, staring at me for a second as he probably read Emmett's mind. He grinned for a spilt second then walked over to me with the others. **

"**Oh, and you didn't lose any dignity when I carried you?" he asked as Carlisle examined my new bruise and my other arm. I glared at Edward through my wet hair. **

"**Well, Nyala. It seems that you need new clothes to wear and need to get warmed up, then you need to have ice covering you new….injury and then I'll put a bandage over you original injury." Carlisle said. "You also need to eat something." He added. **

"**Come with me ,Nyala. I'll get you some clothes to wear while Jasper gets you some ice-cream." Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me. "But I'm all wet, I'll ruin the carpet." I said. "It's fine." Alice said and continued to pull me.**

**I ,a person of many abilities and weird talents, could not win a fight against a vampire. So I dutifully followed her up the stairs and into a bathroom. **

"**Take a long ,warm shower." she commanded ,shoved me in through the door and shut it behind me. I was paranoid though. So, I took a towel and shoved it against the space under the door. **

**There, I thought ,now satisfied Emmett wouldn't stick a camera or something under the door. I quickly took off my dripping wet clothes, turned on the shower to extra hot and got in. The water pounded against my back and I sighed happily. After washing my hair and body, twice, I got out and quickly covered myself up in a towel. As if on cue, Alice opened the door and bounced in, carrying a few items ,like socks, pajamas, and a comb. She set the stuff down and shut the door then turned to me. **

"**Get dressed," she sang. I stared at her.**

"**I'm not getting dressed with you watching me!" I said. She smiled ,turned around and covered her eyes. She started humming some Jonas Brothers song, and I realized it was "Paranoid" **

"**Alice! I'm not paranoid." I said. She laughed. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed into the pj's and socks. The socks were fuzzy ,much to my delight. **

"**Done? Good." she said quickly and grabbed the comb off the counter and motioned me to sit in the chair. I sat down ,confused. She started brushing through my hair, something that I didn't usually do myself after I took a shower. Carlisle entered the bathroom and kneeled down next to the chair I was in. "I have to put on more alcohol to clean anything that got in your wound when you...erm…ran into a tree and fell to the ground." he rushed over the last part, acknowledging my embarrassment. **

"**So I'm combing your hair out so your attention is on me and not the pain." Alice cheerfully sang.**

"**How thoughtful of you, Alice." I muttered, smiling slightly. Carlisle rubbed a alcohol covered cotton ball all over my stitches and I occasionally winced when it seeped into the wound. Alice kept humming to herself as she continually combed through my hair and played with it. Carlisle wrapped a big white gauze thingy all the way up to my shoulder and all around my hand. I could still move my fingers because he put it in between them. **

"**And here is the ice for your bruise." he handed me an icepack and I slowly put it on my arm. "Thank you, Carlisle and Alice." I thanked them and stood up, holding the ice on my arm. I went downstairs and dropped my butt onto the couch, then pulled my legs up and crossed them. **

**I closed my eyes and leaned back. The couch moved slightly and I peaked one eye open to see it was Edward sitting next to me. **

"**Hey." I said. **

"**Hello." he said, smiling. **

"**How is your arm…how are your **_**arms**_** feeling?" he asked, correcting himself mid sentence. I gave him a small glare then said, "They're both doing fine now. The ice is really freaking cold, but…" **

**I eyed Edward's nice, cold hand. Less cold than the ice, but still cold….**

"**Let me have your hand" I said. **

"**In marriage? Why, I'm honored." he joked. I laughed a little. **

**He held his hand out to me and I greedily snatched it up, set my ice pack down on the floor and set his arm onto the bruise. **

"**Ah." I sighed. **

"**So this is all you want me for, an human icepack?" he asked, grinning. **

"**No, a vampire ice pack." I corrected. **

"**Excuse me" he said, smiling. **

"**Your excused for you inadequacies." I said and leaned head back onto the couch again. He laughed lightly. I kept holding his hand up to my arm. **

"**Nyala?" Edward quietly said. **

"**Yes?" I asked, not opening my eyes. "Thank you." he said. I didn't respond. **

"**Shh! Don't go in yet! They're having a moment!" I heard Alice whisper to someone from the other room. I smiled, opened my eyes and sat up right. **

"**Alice! I'm holding Edward's hand!" I declared.**

**Edward stared at me, one eyebrow raised. I heard Alice squeal from the other room. I grinned at Edward and he smiled back. Technically I'm not lying, I am holding Edward's hand….to my bruised arm.**

**Alice bounded in the room with Jasper then. Her eyes went to slits she was that I was holding his hand to my arm. **

"**You lied!" she accused, pointing a finger at me.**

"**No, I am holding his hand technically." I said. She crossed her arms and glared seem more. Jasper walked over and set the bowl next to me. I let go of Edward's hand as Jasper turned and started to walk back into a corner. I lifted myself off the ground with my power a little bit then quietly followed after Jasper. As he reached his normal corner and turned back around I jumped at him with a hug. **

"**Don't stand here ,Jasper. It is the corner for emos and you are no longer emo and never have been. Sit in a chair. And thank you very much for the ice-cream." I said, then let go of him and walked back over to Edward. I sat down, grabbed his hand, held it to my arm and started eating my ice cream. Jasper stared at me for a second from his emo corner then smiled a little and sat in a chair next to Alice. **

**Alice grinned at me and hugged his arm. I kept on eating the delicious strawberry ice-cream and when I glanced back up from my food I caught Jasper staring at me.**

**I winked at him then went back to eating.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*** The song used is called, "Confessions Of A Broken Heart" By Lindsay Lohan. It will make the chapter more meaningful if you start to that song after Nyala gets to her house. ***

"**See you later." I said to Alice and Edward. I ran through the rain to my house. "Oh sweeite! Your home finally! I was so worried!" my mom hugged me and I whimpered a little as she touched the stitched up gash. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized and carefully hugged me again. **

"**I expected you to come home with a scar on your face like in the books. I got so worried. Let me look at it better," she asked.. I cringed at the scar part but tilted my arm so she could see it better. **

" **I didn't even knows bears got so close to the reservation…" she quietly said. **

**I looked to the ground. **

"**Oh, I forgot to tell you, Emily came over. She wanted to see you very badly. I told her that your injuries were serious and you were far away at a more well-able hospital." **

"**Emily? Sam's fiancé?" I asked, glancing up.**

**She stared into my eyes as she answered, like she was looking for some reaction in me. **

"**Yes. Sam Uley's fiancé…..Nyala, I have been putting this off for a while now ,but I need to know now. You are keeping something from me, something about this whole place. About Forks and La Push, about your friends, the Cullens and Jacob with his friends." she enunciated the 'Forks' 'La Push' 'Cullens' and 'Jacob' parts. **

"**Something I should know about." she continued. I grimaced slightly, but she was right.**

**It was time she knew the truth about it all. **

"**You might want to sit down." I suggested. She sat down, I took a deep, deep breath and began with the beginning. When my Twilight book had changed**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I told her everything. Every little detail. Even the part about how it was really Jacob who slashed my arm by accident when he phased. Even about the new traveling Pack that weren't in the books. She just nodded and motioned for me to continue every time I'd pause. None of this took her by surprise. **

"**And so I think Jacob is going to pull an Edward and leave me." I finished after I told her about my dream of him leaving. **

"**Well. Pulling an Edward and leaving you for your safety is something I wouldn't have expected him to do. They are more alike in ways than they ever thought possible" she reasoned and took a sip of her coffee. I nodded. **

"**Do they know they're fictional characters in books?" she asked.**

"**No. I have never and will never tell them that. Things are changing, pulling off from the books. James isn't suppose to come out in the open to the Cullen's eyes until a baseball game. The traveling Pack was never a part of the books. Things are different and always changing. I think that now it's not going to follow the story line anymore. It's just the characters now and their decisions." I muttered. She nodded to herself and drank more coffee. **

"**You'll need to get rid of everything Twilight Saga related in the house now." she murmured. "I know. I hate to, but it's necessary. I'll give it to Neela, she loves that stuff." I said. **

"**You should go see Jacob now." she said, standing up. "Bye ,mom. Thanks for not thinking I'm crazy." I said, and grabbed my coat. "Your not crazy, sweet pea. If you were I would be also." she smiled kindly at me and I headed out the door and over to Jacob's. **

"**Billy! It's me!" I called through the door as I knocked on it. "Come in, Nyala." Billy gruffly yelled back. I opened the door and let myself in. **

"**Thank the lord your finally back home. Jacob stuck himself in his room and won't come out." Billy rolled his eyes and grinned a crinkly eyed smile. **

"**I'll get his butt out." I promised and went to Jake's door. **

**I slowly creaked the door open and peeked in. I could see Jacob laying on his back, gazing at the ceiling, his eye brows scrunched in thinking.**

"**Jake, come on out. We have to go see Emily." I whispered and came in further. He glanced over at me and sat up. "O.K." he emotionlessly said, standing up. I turned away from him and went back into the living room, frowning. His eyes weren't lit up with excitement and pure happiness like always, they were dulled, lifeless. **

"**See ya later, Billy." I said, waved a quick bye and exited out into the rain with Jacob following me. "Can we walk?" I asked Jacob as he headed for the garage for the bike. He nodded and I started down the road to Emily's house. Jacob walked next to me, but two feet away. **

"**I flew into a tree yesterday, Emmett thought a plane crashed in his yard," I said, trying to make him laugh. He nodded, his face still emotionless. I frowned more. Jacob was absolutely silent the whole way to Emily's and so was I. **

"**Emily?" I called as we came into her yard. **

"**Nyala!" she yelled and appeared in the open doorway. She ran over to me and before she hugged me she examined me, looking for where I was hurt. I held my arm out to her and turned it a little. You could kind of see the stitches through the gauze. She carefully touched my arm and moved it a little. I cringed slightly but let her.**

**I was waiting for her to say something but she didn't What could she say? 'At lest it's not on your face, hahaha' **

**? **

**She gave me a quick hug, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I could smell blueberries and muffins. Yum. **

**Jake followed after us quietly. "I heard that one of Darin's Pack started it," she causally said as she popped some steaming muffins out of their pan. "Yes, Alexander. He's such a pain in the butt. He's always egging me on. It wasn't Jacob's fault that he got him mad too." I muttered, leaning against the counter next to Jacob. **

"**Oh, Yes….Him….Alexander passed by once. Quite frankly, all that black scares me." Emily laughed a little. I nodded. **

"**Jacob, why are you being so quiet?" Emily asked him as she handed us each a muffin. "Thank you," I quietly said to her for the muffin. He shrugged. I cast a glance over at Emily, worry in my eyes. She caught my glance and held it there for a few seconds then went back to baking.**

**I think I saw realization in them of something, but it was took quick for me to entirely decipher it. Emily chatted with me and tried to make conversation with Jake but he wouldn't speak one word, he'd just shrug and stare intently at the door. "Jacob, could you go call for your brothers to come in?" Emily finally asked him as she made another ham sandwich. There was a giant plate full of them on the counter. I bet there were at least 40. He nodded and left the house. **

"**Emily," I started but she stopped me. **

"**I know. Something is going on in his head. I'll ask Sam when you and Jacob leave. Come back over again later without him." she said. I nodded and stared at the floor. I felt her arm go around my shoulder. "It'll be O.K." she whispered. I hugged her then quickly let go as I heard the sound of the Pack talking to each other.**

"**Did you see him? He jumped fifty feet in the air! It was hilarious!"**

"**Shut the hell up, Paul."**

"**And then when he found out it was you? The look on his face was priceless!" **

"**Yeah!"**

**The boys came inside and suddenly the small kitchen was stuffed full of tall, muscular bodies, attacking the sandwiches. It got so squished that I could barely breath. **

**Paul and Embry were closest to me. They turned and laughed at my squished position. Paul grabbed my good arm and lifted me up onto the counter. "Ow." I muttered and moved my arm around. I think it had popped out of it's socket for a second there. **

**Paul grinned and turned back to face Sam who was talking. **

"**O.K. guys. Darin's Pack found a leech trail on the edge of the treaty line a few minutes ago, since his Pack has eight we'll only need to bring 2 or three of you guys with me. Any volunteers?" Sam asked. Jake's hand shot up. I titled my head in confusion and glanced at Emily. She was staring at him with confusion in her eyes too. **

"**O.K….Jake is coming, I need at least one more guy. If no one volunteers I'm picking one of you." Sam was also slightly miffed as to why Jacob would want to go and not stay with me. **

"**I'll go" Embry muttered. **

"**Great. Lets go, guys" Sam ordered and Jake and Embry left the house. Sam turned an gave Emily a quick kiss on her scar, then kissed her on the lips. "I'll be back soon." he promised and left also. Quil made a gagging noise and I almost laughed. **

**I didn't dis-respect that Sam had imprinted on Emily and that they loved each other, but what I just saw was so filled with love…..I mentally shuddered. Love rocked, but only when you weren't the one witnessing it. You could have practically heard the angels singing somewhere and a golden light shining on them. **

"**Shut up," Emily told him and hit him on the head with a wooden spoon. She smiled at him though. I smiled slightly also, all these people cared about each other like a family. **

**A nagging thought entered my head though. **_**You don't belong here. This isn't your story. It's Bella's. You don't belong in this happy scene. **_

'**One of these things just don't fit'……. **

**I grimaced to myself, said an abrupt goodbye to everyone and left the house of love and happiness. I kicked stones around as I walked back to my house, my hands stuffed in my pockets. My phone rang in my pocket suddenly. I wedged it out of my skinny jeans and held it to my ear.**

"**Yeah?" I asked. **

"**Nyala, you need to come home soon. Someone called." my mom said, her voice wavering a little bit. "Who was it mom? What's wrong?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching. **

"**Come home and I'll tell you." she quietly said and hung up. **

**I bolted down the road, the worst scenarios playing in my heard.**

**James ,Victoria and Laurent. **

**The Volturi. **

**A random nomad.**

**Anything that was horrible and evil came to my mind and by the time I reached the house I was in full freaked out mode. "Mom?!" I yelled when I didn't see her in the kitchen. She came out of her room, holding the phone with both hands. A few glistening tears on her cheeks. She glanced up at me, sorrow showing. **

"**Your…father called…….He's coming to visit you." she whispered. My mind went blank, refusing to accept this. No. No. Not him. He can't be coming! No! **

**When I was six, my father walked out on my mother and me. I remembered the day he left clearly. It had been etched into my mind with burning iron practically. It was branded into my memories. **

"_**I'm leaving." daddy quietly said to mommy. I could hear them even though I was in the living room watching Dora The Explorer. **_

"_**Can you find the star?" Dora asked. **_

"_**The star is negro. Negro means black!" she cheerfully said. Her face was full of the opposite emotions coming from my mommy and daddy. **_

"_**Why?" my mommy asked. I could hear her crying. I frowned. I didn't like it when mommy cried. She cried a lot at granny's funeral. **_

"_**Because. I don't love you."**_

_**I walked to the door and peaked into the kitchen. Mommy was crying a lot now as Daddy walked out the door. I ran after him, tears filling my eyes. "No! Daddy! Don't leave!" I cried as he shut the door. I opened it and quickly followed him to his old blue car. He paused and looked down at me, frowning. I tugged at his grey work pants. **_

"_**Daddy! Stay with me and mommy!" I begged, looking up into his clean, shaven face. "I have to leave, Nylee." he said.**_

_**I begged and cried for 5 minutes straight. Finally he bent down so he was level with me. I could see some emotion in his eyes, regret. **_

"_**I don't love mommy anymore, Nylee. I don't love you anymore." he said, stood up ,got into his car and drove away. I stared after him. **_

_**Why didn't he love mommy anymore? Why didn't daddy love me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Did daddy not love me because I did something bad? Is that why he's leaving us? Because I'm not a good child? **_

**I had tortured myself for years after that, thinking that it was my fault my father didn't care anymore. I thought it was my fault he didn't love my mom anymore. I had hated myself for doing this to mom, for making her cry a lot because dad left. **

**I never told my mom that I really had hated myself, not dad. Then when I turned ten, I stopped hating myself, I stopped living in regret for not being a good kid. I realized that I wasn't a bad kid. My dad was a bad father. I blamed him for every tear that came out of mine and my mom's eyes. But I loved him. **

**I missed him. **

**I hate him and miss him. **

**The fact that he was coming to see me made me angry. He was just going to show up now? After all those years of no contact? No present or even cards on my birthdays each year. I was never happy on my birthday. I always cried, because I'd hope he'd at least send a card or note, but my hopes would just get killed every time the mailbox was empty of letters from him. **

**I ran from the house. I held back the tears as much as I could. I held back all the words I wanted curse. I held it all back as long as possible as I ran. After 10 minutes of exhausting running I took to the sky and flew through the forest. I was going to see Alice.**

**Jacob wasn't here for me, Alice would be. **

**I made it in record time to the Cullen house and immediately ran into through the unlocked door. "Alice!" I yelled. No answer came.**

"**Anyone?" I asked, walking past the empty doors. I finally found a note on the dinning room table. **

_**Nyala, in case you come by , we are out hunting for a while. Call us if you come by and we'll come back.**_

_**Love, The Cullen Family.**_

**I set the note down, my heart shattering. The comfort I needed wasn't here either. It was out hunting. I tired to blink away the tears that threatened to overflow but couldn't stop them. **

**I walked through the empty house, not knowing where I was going or why I wasn't calling Alice. I found myself in the music room eventually. A small room towards the back of the house with light blue walls. It was full of different instruments. Another piano. Drums. Flutes. Clarinets. Tons of different instruments . I let my hand run over the light brown guitar. There was three different guitars, I picked up the light brown one and sat down on a small bench. I strummed a few notes.**

**I didn't how to play any instruments except the guitar. My father had taught it to me three days before he left. I let memories run through my mind. Memories I swore to never open up again and watch ever since he left. Watching these hurt a lot, but I didn't stop them. I had put these thoughts away to protect myself from ever getting hurt by him again. That horrible man that hurt me and mom. I miss him. I missed having him hug me when I cried. I missed seeing him every day and before he left for work saying, 'I love you, Daddy.' and him saying 'I love you too, Nylee.' I missed my nickname that he gave me. Nylee. But I didn't want to see my father. He left us. All alone. He left me. **

**How dare he come back and show his face! I started playing notes to a song. It was my favorite song. When people would ask me what my favorite song was I'd always tell them Evanescence or Linkin Park, but in truth they aren't. The song I love is filled with emotions I never wanted people to know I experienced. I started singing softly, strumming along. These are the confessions of my broken heart…..**

"**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter…" the tears came out faster. **

"**I don't think I'll be able to let myself feel better…" I had made some of the lyrics my own. **

"**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**

**A family in crisis that only grows older…" **

**I clutched the guitar to my body, my eyes squeezed shut as I sang. Even with my eyes closed the tears rolled down my cheeks endlessly. **

"**Why'd you have to go?!" I yelled, taking in breaths that resembled gasp. **

"**Why'd you have to go?!"**

"**Why'd you have to go?" I tried to quiet my voice. **

"**Daughter to father, daughter to father!" **

"**I am broken, trying to be hoping." **

"**Daughter to father, daughter to father!"**

"**I am crying, a part of me is dying ,….and" How true. I could feel my heart shattering even more. **

"**These are, these are…"**

"**The confessions of a broken heart….."**

"**And I try not to think of you and your old sweater"**

**His old sweater. He would wear it every night and on Fridays, I got to wear it for a few minutes. It smelled like him.. Ink and new paper.**

"**I dream of another you."**

"**The one who would never …never!,"**

"**Leave me alone to pick up the pieces," I bend over the guitar and keep playing with numb fingers. **

"**A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed" **

**That's what I needed so badly. A father to hold me and tell me it would be alright. But my dad couldn't do that, because he was the one causing the misery. **

"**So why'd you have to go?"**

"**Why'd you have to go?"**

"**Why'd you have to go!?"**

"**Daughter to father, daughter to father!"**

"**I know you but I don't want to"**

"**Daughter to father, daughter to father!!"**

"**I know the truth. You never loved me…!"**

"**Cause these are, these are,…"**

"**The confessions of a broken heart!"**

"**I love you!"**

"**I hate you!"**

"**I love you!"**

"**I….!"**

"**I miss you." I whispered this part. I could barley see the guitar now, the tears were flooding my face. **

"**Daughter to father, daughter to father"**

"**I know you, but I don't want to….**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

**Admit the truth…" I paused for a millisecond, then continued. **

"**You never loved me!!"**

"**You never loved me!"**

"**These are..…"**

"**The confessions….of a broken heart**

**Oooo....yeah"**

"**I won't wait for the postman to bring me a letter…" **

**The guitar slipped through my fingers and fell to the carpet. I bent down and rested my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands and sobbed. I can't face him. I won't face him. No. Never again. Because this is the confession of my broken heart: I love him even though I shouldn't. **

_**Alice's Point of View-**_

**I paused, and my prey ran from me. Nyala at her house with her mother. A call from someone. Nyala going to our house, but no one is there. "Edward?" I called out. My brother quickly appeared next to me. "I will go home and check on her," he said, wiping off a few drops of elk blood from his face. I nodded. "Something is wrong. She's emotionally unstable. That phone call has something to do with it, I'll call her mother and find out who it was. " I added. He nodded and started running for our home. I frowned in worry for Nyala and dialed her mother's number. **

"**Hello?" a tired, worn out voice asked. **

"**Mrs. Bradley? This is Alice Cullen." I said, pausing.**

"**Oh, Alice honey! How wonderful it is to hear your voice! Is Nyala at your house? Please tell me yes" her mother begged. **

"**Yes, she is. I'm not there right now, but my brother Edward is. Would you mind telling me why you are so desperate to know she is there?" I tried my best to politely ask here even though it was clear she was in stress and emotional pain from whoever called their home. She didn't say anything for a minute. **

"**It's O.k. if you don't want to tell me," I started, my eyebrows scrunching in worry. How bad was this?**

"**No, No. It's fine, Alice. You're her best friend and your family is very close to us. You have a right to know… When Nyala was eight her father left us and she…she didn't take it well at all. Her father and her were very close and his sudden leave upset her so much. She had run out after him to get him to stay but he still left. The first thing she said when she came back inside was, 'Mom, am I a good kid?', " Mrs. Bradley sighed and took a deep breath. **

"**I think she thought it was her fault her father left, I think she blamed herself for not being a good kid, even though she was an angel. He was gone for years and never sent any letters of anything to us. I did not mind as much as she did. It just hurt her even more when she'd run to the mailbox on her birthday and there was no mail from him. Eventually she stopped thinking of him. She wouldn't bring him up anymore. She threw away all the gifts he ever gave her and she kind of turned to the dark side. She started wearing black all the time and every time I'd ask she'd tell me she just wanted a change. Her mood was a different story though. She wasn't shy anymore and she was always wanting to spend time with me. I think she was afraid she would lose me too even though I promised I'd always be there for her…" she stopped talking and I took in all of this. Poor Nyala. We all knew something had happened and that's why we never saw a father ,but we never brought it up and Esme told us not to. Esme said that she would tell us when she felt comfortable telling us. **

"**Her father called this morning, saying he was coming to visit Nyala. I told her to come home and when she got home from Emily's I told her. She just left then. No word to me or anything. I checked at Billy's because if Jacob was there I was almost positive she would be too. I thought she would tell him, but no luck. Jacob was out with friends and Billy said he hadn't seen her since this morning. I had hoped she'd go to you." her mother admitted. **

"**Mrs. Bradley, I am so sorry for what happened…My whole family except Edward was out though on a camping trip and we left the house unlocked with a note telling Nyala to call us if she came over. Edward just called me, saying she's there. I called to make sure you knew." I lied easily. **

"**Yes. Thank you so much, Alice. I'm not sure how she's taking it and it will be wonderful for her to be with people that care about her." her mom thanked me. "Of course, Mrs. Bradley. I'm glad that we can be here for her. If you need anything just call us. Goodbye." I quickly said. "Goodbye. Alice. And you can call me Dawn." she added and hung up. I put my phone away and noticed my family was around moistening. Frowns were on all their faces except Rosalie who was acting emotionless, even though I knew she was happy Nyala was in emotional pain. I glared at her.**

**Rosalie and I had never gotten along except when it came to our love of shopping. Other than that she ignored me and I ignored her. When I first came to this family with Jasper I had tried to make a friendship with Rosalie, but she had nothing of it. That's why I love Nyala so much, I finally have a best friend. Edward was a best friend to me also, but he was a man, so he didn't count a true best friend, one I could go shopping with and have sleepovers with. **

"**Should we go home?" Emmett asked. **

"**No, Edward is there for her." I said, grabbing Jasper's hand. Edward will be able to comfort her and they will bond even more because he will be the first person she tells about her father. I smiled to myself. **

_**Edwards' Point Of View-**_

**I quietly entered my home and started searching for her. I suddenly heard the strumming of a guitar coming from the music room. I slowly turned the corner of the hall way and stood at the doorway to the room. Nyala sat on the white bench, holding my favorite guitar. My heart burst with joy. She was holding MY guitar. **

**I did not play it as frequently as I played my piano, but it occasionally got some use out of it. Which still counted because she was holding it and playing it. I didn't know she could play. I frowned then as I saw salty tears rolling down her flushed cheeks quickly. I took a step into the room but then paused as she started singing. Her angelic voice filled the house and my ears.**

"**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter…" It seemed impossible but her tears fell even quicker. I did not recognize this song thus far. I racked my brain but came up with nothing. **

"**I don't think I'll be able to let myself feel better…" **

"**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**

**A family in crisis that only grows older…" **

**She clutched at my guitar with all her might, squeezing her eyes shut. I listened carefully to the lyrics, trying to make sense out of them. Someone leaving her family and she's waiting for them to send something so she knows they're still…what? Alive?**

"**Why'd you have to go?!" she yelled out, but her voice was still perfect. She took gasp for breath and I took another step closer in worry. **

"**Why'd you have to go?!"**

"**Why'd you have to go?" She tried to make her voice quieter. **

"**Daughter to father, daughter to father!" Her father. Damn it, Cullen! Why didn't I see that sooner? **

"**I am broken, trying to be hoping." **

"**Daughter to father, daughter to father!"**

"**I am crying, a part of me is dying ,….and" She shuddered slightly, and tears dropped onto her shirt and hands. **

"**These are, these are…**

**The confessions of a broken heart….."**

"**And I try not to think of you and your old sweater" She tried not think of anything that brought up memories of him. **

"**I dream of another you.**

**The one who would never …never!,"**

"**Leave me alone to pick up the pieces," She bent over the guitar more in emotional pain. I wondered if it was physical too. Her fingers must be sore from not using a pick.**

"**A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed **

**So why'd you have to go?**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**Why'd you have to go!?"**

"**Daughter to father, daughter to father!**

**I know you but I don't want to**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father!"**

"**I know the truth…. You never loved me…!" **

**How could someone do this to her? To her all of all the people on this earth? She doesn't think he loves her. Who could not love this beautiful girl? With her golden brown eyes and long, dark hair…Who would dare cause her misery? Who dares to cause tears to fall from this angel of a girl's eyes? **

"**Cause these are, these are,…**

**The confessions of a broken heart!"**

"**Of a broken heart…"**

"**I love you!"**

"**I hate you!"**

"**I love you!"**

"**I….!**

**I miss you." She whispered this line with some different emotion…Regret. Yes, that is it. She regrets that she loves him even though he did this to her. **

"**Daughter to father, daughter to father"**

"**I know you, but I don't want to….**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

**Admit the truth…" she took a fragile breath. **

"**You never loved me!"**

"**You never loved me!**

**These are..…"**

"**The confessions….of a broken heart**

**Ooooh....yeah"**

"**I won't wait for the postman to bring me a letter…" **

**She won't wait for him to come back. She won't let herself miss him anymore. Good choice, Nyala. You shouldn't love that man. You deserve more than that. The guitar dropped form her fingers and I didn't care because she was sobbing now. I covered the 10 feet space from her to me in a second and held her tight as I dared. "It will be O.k." I whispered in her ear. She hugged me back and my heart almost exploded with happiness. Her warmth felt so wonderful…..**

_**Nyala's Point Of View-**_

**I felt cold arms embrace me and heard Edward whisper in my ear. "It will be O.k." I hugged him tight, probably ruining his shirt with my tears. Edward rubbed circles in my back and kept holding me to him while I sobbed like an idiot. "I hate him." I mumbled into Edward's neck. "I know. It's is fine that you hate him. He deserves it." he tried to soothe. "But I miss him too." I sniffled a little**

_**Alice's Point Of View- **_

**I sat on Jasper's knee while Emmett drove down the road with Rosalie next to him. Carlisle and Esme were in their car. "What do you see now?" Jasper asked, holding my hand. "Edward and Nyala are hugging." I sighed, smiling. "Is she starting to feel better?" Jasper asked.**

**He seemed intent on knowing if she was O.K. he had been like that ever since she got hurt because of Jacob. I still did not quite understand why he felt the need to know, but it pleased me to know he cared about my best friend like I did. **

"**Yes." I sang, letting my head lay on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried to see more. Flashes of frozen pictures went past my eyes and I just barely caught them. Nyala telling Edward what happened. I smiled to myself more. I kept searching for more but I came up with nothing except the weather.**

**A thunderstorm in four weeks. Ooo. Baseball. That will be fun. Nyala could play too! Edward would enjoy having her there….**

**Soon we arrived at our home. I could hear Edward playing his piano. A new piece. "Don't disturb them." I commanded my family. They all nodded except Rosalie but I didn't care. She won't even stay in the same room as Nyala. We all got out and went inside. Nyala was sitting next to Edward while he played and she carefully watched his fingers move across the white and black keys. I crept up behind them and listened. **

_**What inspired this new piece? **_**I asked Edward silently. **

**He titled his head slightly towards Nyala. **

_**I thought you already made her a song?**_

**He shrugged ever so slightly. Nyala was oblivious to our silent conversation until I tapped on her shoulder lightly. She turned. "Oh. Hi Alice. Hello everyone else." she added. **

"**Are you O.k.?" I asked her. "Yes. I'm sorry I came over and didn't call…" she trailed off. **

"**Your welcome here anytime, Nyala." Esme said as she walked over and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Esme" Nyala quietly said. **

_**Nyala's Point Of View-**_

**I glanced up at the clock as Edward played. Four o' clock. Wow. How long was I with Edward? I stood up and Edward gazed up at me with confusion in his eyes. "I….better get back to La Push. I have to visit Emily again then get home." I said.**

**I didn't want to go home and face the reality that my dad was visiting me. Edward quickly stood up. "Do you want me to pick you up for school? Or are you riding with Jacob?" Alice asked, grimacing as she said Jacob's name. I sighed. Jacob will probably be gone in wolf form tomorrow morning. Wanting to avoid me. **

"**I'll ride with you, please." I whispered. Alice and Edward noticed my changed in mood. Even though my mood hadn't been much better earlier. She slowly nodded and I could feel all of the Cullen's stares except Rosalie who had vanished upstairs as soon as she came back. I shuffled over to the door with Edward walking right next to me. Alice stayed back and stood next to Jasper. **

"**Here, I'll drive you to Emily's." he said, not making an offer but a statement. **

"**No, You can't cross the line. I don't want the Pack freaking out." I muttered, opened the door and walked down the small steps into the cold garage. Edward stayed up with me and opened the door to the drive way for me. "Thanks." I mumbled and closed my eyes in concentration as my feet hit the pavement. I felt myself lift up slightly but Edward suddenly touched my shoulder. I glanced down at him. "I'm going to drive you, Nyala. I refuse to let you go in the woods alone." he said, determined. **

**My eyebrows raised in question. "How will you stop me?" I asked, going up a little bit higher into the cold, foggy air. Edward's eyes bored into mine, smoldering gold from his recent hunt. I let myself drop to the ground in defeat and trudged back into the garaged. I won't argue with him. He's truly afraid for me.**

**I think he thinks I'm suicidal or something. He was there for me anyways, it would be rude of me to leave like that. Edward appeared suddenly and opened the passenger door for me. I said a quick thanks and got in. He shut the door and blurred in front of the Volvo as he got in and turned the car on. He turned the heater on, but pointed them to the floor, remembering that I was use to the cold. I snapped my seat belt into place, though I knew Edward wouldn't crash and let my heard rest against the seat. "Thank you," I quietly said as he drove down the long, twisted road. He knew I was referring to my earlier episode of sobbing. "You do not have to tell me thank you. I want to comfort you when you are hurt." his musical voice said. **

"**I'm sorry I got your shirt ruined." I mumbled. He laughed a little. "It's perfectly fine."**

**I went silent and so did he, but the silence wasn't awkward. I closed my eyes and stared at black nothingness. My life is a mess right now. Jacob is avoiding me because he thinks it's his fault he hurt me. My dad is coming to visit me and I've already lost it just by hearing that he's coming. What's going to happen when he actually gets here? How worse will it get? I went over possible scenarios the whole drive to Emily's. **

"**Bye, Edward." I said as he parked. I got out and started for Emily's house door but suddenly felt a cold touch on my good wrist. I turned and Edward hugged me. I hugged him back for a second then let go. "You should leave before the Pack finds you." I whispered and turned to keep walking to Emily's house. I heard Edwards' Volvo vroom up and I turned to wave bye but he was already speeding down the road. I shook my head and knocked on Emily's door. **

"**Come in, Nyala!" I heard her call. I opened the door and shut it behind me as I walked into the kitchen. "What did Sam say?" I asked as I found her at the computer. "He said that Jake is hiding something, but he never thinks about it when another one of his brothers in in wolf form." she sighed. **

"**Sam told me to tell you not to worry and that he will watch for anything different." **

**I nodded. "Thanks, Emily. Tell Sam I said thanks too." I said and left. I started walking down the road I don't want to end up running into another tree. I'm already busted up. **

**I walked for a while until I could feel someone watching me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. **

**Stop being paranoid.**

**Suddenly Alexander jumped out of the trees and into the road. "Fuck you, Darin!" he shouted, glaring then crossed his arms and faced me. **

"**He won't let me hunt down the freaking leech because I got Jake pissed! I only get to run patrol! How messed up is that?" he asked. **

"**I feel so bad for you." I grumbled and walked past him**

**. "Whoa. Look at your arm. That must of hurt." Alexander said as he jogged to catch up to me. **

"**Shut up, Alexander." **

"**Why? I'm just saying…" **

**I turned and glared at him. "Are you completely oblivious to everything?! You caused Jacob to phase! You are so idiotic! Did you not know it was your fault, ass? Jacob is wallowing in guilt because he thinks it's his fault even though you caused it! Leave me the freak alone, Alexander!" I snapped and ran away from him in anger.**

**For once in his life, Alexander was speechless. I ran into my house and slammed the door shut. "Oh, sweetie." my mom said and hugged me gently. She thought I was mad because of dad. Well I was, but right now most of my anger was directed towards Alexander. I started crying again. Why the hell did Alexander and his Pack have to show up? They aren't even a part of the books! **

**Idiot. Stupid, gothic, moron.**

"**What time is he coming?" I finally mumbled ,referring to the man that was supposedly my "Father"**

"**Tomorrow. During school probably." she said. I nodded, let go of my mom and went to the fridge. My throat hurt from yelling at Alexander. I got a glass of water then retreated to my room. I sat at the computer, turned it on and chugged the glass of water while the computer started up. I went to my saved email and played Edward's music. I leaned back in the chair and gazed at the ceiling. **

"**Your lucky. No dad or teenage werewolves…" I told the ceiling. **

**I did not speak ceiling though, so it didn't respond. **

**I sighed and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. Edward's music played over and over again. I dug my sketch book out and started a new drawing. I drew a girl. One half of her was happy, the other was crying. I added in some quick shading then set it down. Suddenly my computer beeped. I glanced up at the screen. **

**NeelaCullen15 would like to chat, accept? **

**I'm sorry Neela. I don't feel like talking now….I clicked deny and sent her a quick email. **

**Sorry I can't talk right now. Stuffs going on.**

**I turned off the computer and stared at the black screen. "Your lucky too." I told it ,got up and laid down on my bed.**

**I squeezed the covers around me ,feeling like I was freezing. No matter how much I curled in on myself I didn't get warmer. I wish Jacob was here, he'd keep me warm and tell me it'd be alright. Even though it isn't alright, I'd still tell him thanks for trying to cheer me up. "Nyala, are you coming in for dinner?" my mom asked from the other side of my door. "No mom. Goodnight." I said. I heard her sigh. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Edward's Point Of View-

I hated seeing Nyala like this. It was like I felt what she felt. I now know why Jasper is always sulking when Alice isn't around him. I sat in my Volvo which was parked on the side of the road while I waited. I wanted to go back and comfort her more since her 'boyfriend' is supposedly too busy to be there for her. Another reason Jacob Black does not deserve her.

I groaned in annoyance and no patience and stepped on the gas doing a U-turn and started for Nyala's house. I drove one handed, barely even so much as glancing at the road. I pressed harder on the pedal as a Pack member's thoughts intruded in my mind.

_Jacob. Dude. Seriously! Go home! You should be hanging out with Nyala._

I growled under my breath at Jacob's name in the same sentence as Nyala's. As I got closer I pulled to the curb and got out. I ran through the forest, steering clear of Jacob and the other member. Forest animals ran for cover as I passed sensing danger.

I kept running until I reached my destination. Nyala's window. I glanced in the window like a peeping tom, but seeing Nyala's long, brown almost black hair sprayed out all over her pillow I slowly opened the window and climbed in. Her mother was in the kitchen and wouldn't come into to check on her anymore this night.

_Why? Just why? Doesn't he know how much it's hurting her for him to even visit? He should have stayed in New York._

She was also crying, full of sorrow. I hid myself in the closet. Which was probably very childish of me. I kept the door open a-jar so I could watch her. There I go again. Being stalker of the century.

I sighed lightly but kept watching as the lump of blanket covering her moved up and down every two seconds. She kept her face covered up and I could see the small shudders that pulsed through her. She was cold. I frowned and quickly exited the closet. I silently searched her room for blankets or something that would provide more warmth to her. Damn, I angrily thought when I found nothing but more of her drawing journals.

I'll have to look through those beautiful creations later, I absently thought as I glanced around the room one last time.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my grey wool coat that Alice insisted I call a pea-coat. I quickly shrugged it off and walked over to Nyala. I let myself take a deep breath in. The burn in my throat increased but I kept breathing. Self torture. I will not want to drink her blood. I will not want to drink her blood….

I gently set the coat over the blankets and paused as she stirred slightly. She stopped moving and went back to sleeping. I moved my coat a little so it covered her better and then I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers over her hair lightly. I quickly stopped myself and picked up one of her drawing journals. I went to the corner of her room and sat down.

Forget about the closet. I'm not some monster that eats children and I will not stoop to that level. I am a vampire and I do have some dignity.

How I managed to keep it with Nyala always poking fun at me, I do not know.

I flipped through the journal, taking the time to look over every single drawing and every single detail. There were few erase marks left behind. She's naturally good. Of course she is, she's perfect at doing everything. Singing. Playing guitar. Drawing. Making jokes. Laughing. Smiling. I don't think there is any other person in the world that has her perfect laugh or her lovable smile. Her beautiful eyes are one of a kind also and I can't help but get lost in them every time I gazed at her perfection.

Nyala's Point Of View-

I woke up suddenly, but didn't move. I could feel something on top of the covers. Hm….. I was cold, maybe my mom put more blankets on me. I heard the swish of paper being moved. I sat up in my bed and looked around. Edward was sitting in the corner, looking through one of my drawing journals.

How did he get in?!

My eyes went wide. Suddenly he was next to me, holding his hand out for me to keep quiet. I did but glared at him.

"How did you get in?!" I whispered. He glanced over at my window.

"Peeping tom!" I whispered, kind of mad. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just I wanted to make sure you got home safely" he admitted.

The corner of my lip puckered down slightly. "That was nice of you, but I'm fine." I mumbled. Actually, now that I was awake, I was fine. I had been having a nightmare and I shuddered just thinking about it. Edward frowned, worry covering his face. I noticed his pea coat was laying on top of the covers.

"Thanks," I said, motioning to his coat. "Of course." he said.

We went silent.

"Awkward…." I muttered to myself.

He chuckled a little. " I am sorry about intruding." he said.

"Nah, it's fine. Just very un-expected. I thought you had better morals than that, Edward." I said, faking shock. He smiled at me.

"What time is it?" I wondered, turning around in my mess of covers and coat to look at my clock. "One" Edward answered just as I saw the green neon lights. I nodded and turned back to face him. "Are you planning on staying the night?" I asked, pulling the covers up closer to me.

"Er….um…" he stuttered slightly. I could tell he wanted to, but thought it would be rude.

"You can stay if you want. You'd just have to leave if Jacob came….I don't think he will though….." I trailed off, frowning slightly to myself. "What's wrong?" Edward asked un consciously moving closer to me in concern.

"Jakes been avoiding me because he thinks it's his fault he hurt me." I mumbled.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

I knew Edward did not want to talk about Jacob so I switched subjects so I wouldn't start crying about Jacob. "Well ,anyways…You can sit where ever you want. Alice usually sits in that chair., but your welcome to sit anywhere…." I trailed off.

"Thank you, Nyala." he said. I nodded and covered myself back up, burying my head in the mountain of multicolored fabric. Edward laughed lightly. I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep. I could feel Edward's gaze on me though, so trying to sleep was a basically useless attempt.

"I can't sleep" I complained, throwing the covers off my head.

"Is there anything I could do?" Edward asked.

"Probably not." I mumbled and quietly stood up and walked to my closed door. "What are you doing?" Edward whispered, coming up behind me.

"Foooooooooddddddddd." I whispered creepily and creaked the door open slightly.

All the lights were off so I stepped out into the kitchen. "Ah! Cold!" I whispered as my feet touched the cold linoleum floor. I quickly retreated back into my room.

"O.k. so here's the game plan," I started. I pointed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to float to that table and then to the fridge. You will monitor for any activity from my mom's room." I said. "My code name is Rock, your code name is Killer. Got it?" I asked.

"Why do I have to be called Killer?" Edward whined.

"Fine, Your code name is Vampire. Happy now?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered, grinning. I nodded.

"Lets go! Go go go!" I whispered and flew myself to the table. I glanced around while Edward was concentrating on my mom's thoughts. I floated over to the fridge and opened it up. The light momentarily blinded me but I quickly recovered. "Darn." I muttered when I found nothing tasty.

"I'm going to the cupboard, Vampire." I whispered to Edward. He nodded and quickly set myself on the counter and sat up on my knees. "Aha! I found gold!" I whispered happily as I found a bag of cookies. Sugar cookies….Omigod….Yum!

I clutched the bag to me as I levitated myself over he table and to Edward's side. "Lets go!" I whispered and ducked into my room like a thief. I jumped onto my bed and quickly tore open the package while Edward shut the door behind him and sat at my computer chair. I started eating the delicious cookie. "Edward, if you were cookie, you would be a sugar cookie." I randomly told him.

"Whyyyyy?" he asked, grinning.

"Because your so nice and gentleman like. You essentially sweet. Like a sugar cookie." I said. He chuckled a little. "What about the rest of my family? What kind of cookies are they?" he asked. I explained what type of cookie everyone was and by the time I finished, I had already eaten four cookies. "I should get to sleep." I muttered. I should be able to achieve that now. Sugar didn't make me hyper, caffeine did that. I set the bag on my small desk and snuggled up into the covers. I heard a phone ring. I glanced over at Edward.

"Sorry," he said and whipped his phone out.

"What is it Emmett?" Edward growled into the phone.

Edwards' Point Of View-

"Where are you? I wanna go hunting! I hate going alone and no one else will come with me." Emmett complained.

"I am busy, Emmett. You will just have to go alone or starve yourself." I muttered.

"Where are you? I'll come over to you." he persisted.

"I am at Nyala's house and you certainly will not be coming over." I said, glancing over at Nyala who was laying in her bed, watching me and listening.

"Why are you at her house around 1:00 in the morning?…..Oh dude! Are you in her room? Is she awake too?! Oh, you are so bad!" Emmett chuckled, assuming the impossible.

"My brother finally scored!" he continued his rant and I could tell Nyala had heard him. I stared at the phone, my mouth open.

Nyala went into a fit of giggles. "He thinks we're….omigod! Haha! He really thinks your in my room because…! Oh, this is too funny!" she whispered and almost fell off the bed from the laughter that shook her whole frame.

"Let me talk to him," she begged, holding her hand out. I sighed and handed her my cell phone. "Emmett, Edward did not score." she simply said between chuckles and handed the phone back to me.

I could now hear Alice on the other end. "Seriously?! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed in the background. She hadn't heard Nyala's way of saying that I did not have sex with her.

I growled under my breath at Alice and hung up. I turned off my phone no one could interrupt Nyala's sleep again. "I'm sorry. No one will call again." I apologized.

"It's fine…." she trailed off and I thought she would say more but she was out cold. I smiled a little and covered her up with her blanket and my coat better. She sighed lightly. I resumed my position at the chair and watched her, quietly humming the song I composed for her.

Nyala's Point Of View-

I slowly uncovered my self and sat up. I glanced around the room, but no one was here. "Edward?" I asked, just in case he was in the closet. No answer. I could hear my mom talking to someone in the kitchen so I stood up and followed the smell of bacon. Edward and Alice were sitting at the table, chatting with my mom . Edward smiled as he caught my eye and Alice jumped up and gave me a giant hug. It was amazing someone so small could be stronger than a pro wrestler.

"Can't breath." I told Alice, suffocating.

"Oops." she grinned and let go.

"Ummmm. I'll go change." I slowly said and went back into my room. "Watcha gonna wear?" Alice asked, popping up next to me. "Whoa!" I said, scared half to death.

She giggled and started looking through my dresser. "Here." she finally said after two seconds and handed me my favorite dark blue skinny jeans, some white bangles, and a white t-shirt that said- "Love Forever-Rock Forever" I nodded, smiling slightly. "Good choice."

"Thanks. Wear your Converse too." she added. "O.k." I muttered and went in to the bathroom. I undressed and started up the shower. I kept my bad arm out of the water as I got in and today's reality set in quickly. "My dads coming to school to see me." I whispered to myself as I washed my hair. A plan soon entered my thoughts. My dad doesn't know how much he hurt me and my mom. He doesn't know anything about the pain we went through.

Well, I'm going to tell him then. He's going to learn how much pain we are in. Whether or not he wants to, he is going to see it. I'll need a guitar though… Maybe Alice or Edward will let me borrow that light brown one. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." Alice quietly said. "You can come in," I told her, knowing what she'd saw. "Can I borrow a guitar? The light brown one?" I asked over the roar of the water pelting down on me. "Of course. We'll stop at our house before school. I'll be there for you when it happens. Edward will too. I just want you to know that we are here for you and always will be." she said in an unusually quiet tone for her. "Thank you, Alice. It means a lot to me. It…really does." I said. She left the small room.

I took a deep breath and finished my shower then changed quickly. I shuffled in to the kitchen and took the bacon. "Ah. Bacon." I sighed, trying to hide how I really felt from my mom. If I was stressed she would get stressed too. Alice and Edward saw through my mask easily. I crunched down three pieces of bacon before saying I was full and grabbing my Converse. I tied them up quickly and stood up to face my mom. "See ya later." was all I said and I quickly exited the house.

"Your coat is still on my bed," I slapped my forehead and went back into the house. I dashed into my room grabbed his coat and dashed back outside before my mom could say a word.

"Here," I handed him his coat but he gently shoved it back at me. "It's suppose to get colder today and your only wearing a t-shirt….Alice, if you keep dressing her like that she'll get sick." Edward scolded his sister.

"Sorry, but the top was cute and I couldn't resist." she sang, hoping into the Volvo. She got shot gun so I quickly ducked into he back. I had the feeling that Alice and Edward were trying to keep my mind off of the upcoming visit by talking about stupid stuff like me getting sick. I never get sick and I know I've told Edward that before.

Edward drove quickly down the road. Even when we got to the windy drive to his house he never slowed down. It must feel good to know you'll never crash.

"I'll be right back" he quietly said and zipped into the house and was back in half a minute. Alice took the guitar case holding the guitar safe and handed it back to me. "Thanks," I whispered and kept the guitar on my lap. Edward turned and drove to the school. We were all silent. When we reached school I went into the Main Office. "Oh, Hello Nyala. What can I do for you today, sweetie?" Mrs. Cope asked, smiling at me. "When my father comes into school tell him I'm in the auditorium, please." I asked, holding the guitar in my hand. "Sure, have a nice day." she said as I left the small office. My first two class passed by too quick for my liking. I wasn't looking forward to fourth period at all.

"Don't worry, Nyala. Me and Edward will be there for you," Alice kept soothing as we walked to third period. I nodded, my eyes staring at the floor.

Concentration was the name of the game for me during third period. I used every brain cell I had to concentrate on the lesson. The funny thing about it? By the time the bell rang to start fourth period I still had no idea what the lesson was about. I picked up the guitar case and marched my way to the auditorium. Alice and Edward told me they'd wait outside the doors once my dad came in. I forced myself not to bolt for it by thinking about them waiting.

At first I sat at the edge of the seats but then I went to the other end away from the door, unsure of where I wanted to sit. I finally decided that the middle would be fine. I pulled out the beautiful light brown guitar and the black pick Edward had packed also.

Thank God he remembered it, I don't think I could play another song with just my fingers, talk about pain. I settled myself in ,facing the stage. I didn't want to see his face yet. I wasn't ready to see it.

I heard the door open. I knew it was him. Edward promised me that they wouldn't let anyone else in. I took a deep breath and began.

"I wait for the postman to bring me a letter…" No tears came out today. I will not let them.

"I don't think I'll be able to let myself feel better…" I heard him take a sudden gasp of breath as realization of what was going on hit him. Good.

"And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders

A family in crisis that only grows older…"

I kept going. Nothing will stop me now. He will learn.

"Why'd you have to go?" Desperation to know why he left didn't fill my voice anymore. I was resolved.

"Why'd you have to go?"

"Why'd you have to go?""Daughter to father, daughter to father!"

"I am broken, trying to be hoping." I heard him take a step closer but he stopped himself.

"Daughter to father, daughter to father!"

"I was crying, a part of me was dying ,….and" I was changing lyrics again.

"These are, these are…""The confessions of a broken heart….."

"And I tried not to think of you and your old sweater"

"I dreamt of another you."

"The one who would never …never!,"

"Leave me alone to pick up the pieces,"

"A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed" I gazed at the guitar as I sang.

"So why'd you have to go?"

"Why'd you have to go?"

"Why'd you have to go!?"

"Daughter to father, daughter to father!"

"I know you but I don't want to"

"Daughter to father, daughter to father!!"

"I know the truth. You never loved me…!" The truth. Damn, the truth hurt a lot. I'd rather face a lie. I'd rather him say he loves me and my mom than have to face the reality. But, I have to face the truth, no matter how hard it is.

"Cause these are, these are,…"

"The confessions of a broken heart!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

"I hate you!"

"I….!""I missed you." Missed. Key word. I no longer miss him and will not miss him after he leaves.

"Daughter to father, daughter to father"

"I know you, but I don't want to….

Daughter to father, daughter to father

Admit the truth…" I wanted him to admit it. I wanted him to say it to my face.

"You never loved me!!"

"You never loved me!"

"These are..…" I stood up ,not missing an note.

"The confessions….of a broken heartOooo....yeah" I slowly turned and faced him. I stared into those familiar brown eyes as I sang the next part.

"I won't wait for the postman to bring me a letter…"

I set the guitar back in the case, without looking at it. I zipped it up quickly, threw it onto my back and walked past my dad and into the hall. Alice and Edward were waiting right there. They both embraced me tightly and I hugged them back. "Good job," Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded and felt a single tear fall. Shoot.

"Lets go outside for a little bit," I mumbled and started for the doors. They followed next to me and Edward lifted the guitar off my back and carried it for me. "Thank you." I said. He nodded. Alice held my hand carefully as we walked outside and to Edward's Volvo. I leaned against the hood, one of my hands shoved in my pockets. Alice and Edward stood close to me and I leaned on Edward's arm because Alice was too short. I kept my hand with hers, but made sure to not accidentally let it touch the small gash on my palm.

"I want him to go away," I mumbled, staring at the grey sky that threatened to down pour. "We know." Alice said, squeezing my hand little. I didn't think of my father as we sat there anymore. I thought of Jacob. I wish he could have been here for me. I don't wan to sound needy, but I missed him even though he had only been ignoring me for a day or two. I wanted him to be here for me, to comfort me and tell me it'd be O.k. He doesn't even know my dad is here. He didn't know I was gone at the Cullen's all afternoon, crying. I wanted him to know how I was feeling. I wanted him to know I was sad about my dad and that I missed him. I missed him. Stupid Alexander. God. Why'd he'd have to come and mess my life up? Maybe I should have him banished somehow….Yes, I'm going to banish Alexander and my father. Wonderful idea, Nyala, may I ask when you became so mean?

I frowned ,mainly at myself. They both may be horrible people but that doesn't mean I have to act like them and be a jerk. The bell rang suddenly and made me jump slightly. "Lets go get you lunch," Edward quietly said, gracefully pushing himself away from his car to stand up right. I followed and we all started walking back into the school. On the way to the cafeteria I was silent. I got a coke and a bag of chips for my lunch while Edward and Alice got trays full of food. I think they hoped I'd eat some of it. We went back to our table, student's eyes always following us. That's how it is for us in school. Staring. Lots of staring. I could have guessed the staring would happen though, that's what happens when you hang with the Cool Cullen Clan.

I picked at my food and played with the lid to my soda for a while. I could feel the Cullens watching me, frowns on their faces. Except Rosalie. She was checking her makeup in the mirror. Suddenly the room went silent. I looked up from the table and saw my dad in the doorway, scanning the room. My eyes went to slits as I stood up. Edward stood up with me, staying close to my side. "

You don't have to go," he whispered. I pursed my lips. His offer would have been easy to take, just walk away from dad. If dad wouldn't leave after what I told him in the auditorium, then I guess I have to try again. I started walking forward to him and I noticed all the Cullens except Rosalie where following me. I silently thanked them for the support. My father met me halfway.

"I'm sorry, Nylee." he said and held out his arms ,about to hug me. I put my hand to stop him.

" No. It's too late to apologize." I calmly said, knowing every student in the cafeteria could hear. I turned and walked back to the table. I took a deep breath , picked up my coke and drank half of it. I didn't look back to where my dad stood to see if he'd leave or not. Slowly the students started talking again with fresh gossip. I guess he had left the room. He may have left, but I was still here, able to hear every little word they said.

"Omigod. That was her dad right?"

"Oh, she told him off."

"That's Nyala, she says what she means."

"I heard he was a druggie and left."

"No, that's not what I heard. I heard someone say that he was abusive and now he's back to take Nyala."

I laid my head in my hands, not wanting to hear it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A second chance. Everyone deserves one, right? That's what my mom told me on the phone as I sat on the Cullen's large white couch. I was being unfair to him, I guess you could say. That no matter the action of wrong he'd done, he still deserves a second chance. I still should grant him a second chance. Another chance to be a part of my life.

I had refused to return home until my father left. I hadn't budged from the couch ever since we'd gotten here. I wouldn't go home. My mom wanted me to come home. Carlisle and Esme were in a pickle because of this situation. They wanted to respect my wish to stay away from my dad, but they didn't want to disrespect my mom asking them to kick me out of the house. They also thought it'd be rude to make me leave.

Any one of the Cullens could have easily picked me up and dragged me home, but no one made a move near me. For a moment I wondered why, but then decided that I didn't care.

"Nyala, please." my mom repeated herself.

"No." I said.

The phone was on speaker so everyone could hear and join in if they wanted.

"Esme, Carlisle please tell her to leave." my mom asked.

"Er…" they both said, glancing at each other."Make her leave!""Even if I did leave I wouldn't go home." I added."Pick her up and carry her home! Your all able to over power her! Just do it!" my mom begged. The Cullens knew my mom knew their secret too. The Pack knew she knew their's too.

"Dawn, that would be ignoring Nyala's free will. We don't exactly take to doing that easily." Esme said. I had Alice, Edward and Jasper on my side. We were all on the couch, sticking close together. Emmett was neutral because he thought watching us all argue was hilarious and refused to try and help it stop. Esme and Carlisle were trying to be neutral also but for a different reason. Rosalie was with my mom on Team "Make Nyala Leave"

"Wonderful idea, Jasper." Edward suddenly exclaimed. He faced the phone. "Mrs. Bradley, Nyala will come home." he said. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. "Traitor!" I hissed.

"Thank you Edward." my mom sighed.

"I'm not going!" I squealed as Edward came close to me to grab me.

"Edward!" Alice said standing up. Jasper calmly watched us, smiling. "No!" I yelled as his cold, pale arms enclosed me tightly, picking me up.

"Esme! Carlisle! My free will?!" I asked, squirming a little. They looked to each other and started to say something but Edward ran out the door and gently shoved me into his Volvo then locked the doors from the outside.

"No! You traitor!" I yelled, tugging on the door. He turned to Alice and Jasper who had followed him. He whispered something to Alice and suddenly she smiled.

"Good idea, Jasper!" she clapped and gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek. She opened the door and hurriedly climbed in to sit next to me. Edward got in the front and Jasper stayed outside in the garage. Before I could yell "Traitor" at her too she spoke.

"Your going home but we're coming with you. He won't wan tot discuss family issue with us there." she grinned at me. My eyes slowly went wider.

"Awesome" I whispered. "Let me out a second," I ordered. Edward clicked the un lock button and I quickly got out and jumped at Jasper with a hug. "Dude, you rock my socks." I told him as I squeezed him tight. He chuckled. "Anytime,"

I let go, waved bye and dashed back into the Volvo. We drove in the usual silence to my house and as soon as we got out I locked arms with Edward and Alice. "Whatever you do, do NOT let go of me." I told them sternly. They nodded and it seemed Edward was pretty happy with my orders.

We marched into the house, our arms linked together, no signs of us letting go. My dad and mom were sitting at the kitchen table and stood up as we entered. My mom went wide eyed as she saw who was with me.

"Hello mom. Edward, Alice and I shall be going into my room. We won't bother you." I told her, not even giving my father a glance. We walked into my room and shut the door behind us before she could argue. "What now?" I asked, sitting down on the bed, consequently pulling Alice and Edward down with me. Alice swung her legs back and forth as she thought. I couldn't swing my legs because my feet actually touched the floor.

"I don't know." she finally admitted, a half frown on her perfect, pixie face. I sighed.

"Edward?" I asked, hopeful. He gave me slight shake of the head no.

"Dang…."

An idea suddenly hit me. "OMIGOD!" I squealed in happiness. I jumped up and dragged Edward and Alice to my computer. I quickly turned on my web cam and clicked on Neela's account. She was online too.

"Lets talk to my friend Neela." I told the vampires. Alice clapped, letting go of me.

"Yay! New friend!"

I smiled as Neela came onto the computer screen. "Hey Nyala! It's been so long since we,…." she paused, her mouth dropping open as she noticed my friends.

"OMIGOD! IS THAT EDWARD AND ALICE?!" She screeched.

"Yes! Sorry I didn't introduce you to them earlier. Edward, this is Neela. Alice, this is Neela. Neela, this is Alice and Edward." I introduced, motioning to them each. Alice waved a energetic hi and Edward nodded to her.

"Wow." she whispered, staring into the screen at Edward. If she had to choose between Jacob and Edward she'd totally go Edward, but she had no issues about Jake really, she just thought Edward was sexier.

Not that I'd ever tell Edward THAT. Edward awkwardly shifted, glancing away. I laughed a little

. "So, Neela. What do you like to do? Are you free any time this week? We could totally go shopping with Nyala and I know where the best stores are." Alice ranted off, all her words mixing up with each other close together. I sighed, smiling at Neela.

"It would be nice for you to come over some time. You could meet Edward and Alice's parents and there sister Rosalie." I told her. "Oh, Neela has already met Jasper and Emmett on the side of the road one day." I added to the vampires. They nodded. "Seriously? Meet THE Dr .Cullen and his wife?" she asked. I nodded ,grinning. There was a knock at my door. I groaned.

"Sorry Neela. We have to go. Call me sometime so we can plan a day for you to come over, Bye. " I said. "Bye!" Alice sang. "Goodbye." Edward quietly said. I turned off the connection after Neela said bye. Edward and Alice hooked arms with me. We marched to the door and opened it.

" I know what you are doing. And, if want to act like this you may. But whether or not it's awkward, you are at least talking to your father." my mom quietly growled at me. I stared her down. What happened to the mom that was O.k. with me not talking or interacting with him? The one that would be happy if he never even came?

"Go." she said, touching my shoulder. I dropped my shoulders in defeat and we all walked to my dad who was sitting at the table. Alice and Edward stayed at my sides. It was silent for a whole minute until he spoke.

"Nylee, I am sorry. Truly sorry. You are right to think that I'm a jerk for what I've done. But all I ask is that you let me explain." I let him rant on, his words spoke in a rush. He feared I'd walk off or something. I might.

"One- Don't call me Nylee. Ever again. Two- your right. You are a jerk. You can keep talking, trying to explain what you did, but just so you know, I won't believe a single words that comes out of your mouth." I said. I pulled out a chair for myself while Edward and Alice pulled out chairs for them selves. We were sticking together. I sat back against the seat, waiting for him to continue.

"Is it really necessary that…they are here?" he slowly asked, awkwardness showing on his familiar features.

"They are my friends. So yeah, it is." I snapped.

I couldn't help it, I had no self control with my words around this man. I had no respect for him either. He sighed.

"If that is what you'd like….. O.k. I left you two because I just needed a break….Things got a little rough between your mom and me, and I needed time and space to think."

I held up my hand to stop him so I could speak .

"You needed that many years to think? Uh huh."

"I know. What I did, leaving like that, was horrible and not fair of me."

"No dip, Sherlock Homes." I muttered. He couldn't hear all of what I said, all he got was 'homes'

"I am sorry for everything I did to you and your mother. I'm sorry I didn't send any child support or anything, but it was rough all around. I was almost broke."

" Mom didn't' care about the Child support. I didn't either, Richard," I used his name not calling him dad. I could tell he was about to ask something but he kept his mouth shut. He could tell I was about to go off. And I sure as heck was about to go off.

"None of that mattered in the end. All I wanted was a letter or card. Something. Just something! Anything! But no, every time I'd check the mailbox it would be empty of something from you! Did you even think of sending me a card on my birthday? Or did you forget about us?!" I yelled.

"That's what it felt like! That you'd forgotten we even existed! I missed you so much! I cried every night! While you, what?! Were out in Vegas or something?! It wasn't the fact you just left us, it was the fact that you forgot us!" I continued.

I felt Alice whispering words of soothing and Edward holding my hand tight, drawing small circles on the back on my hand with his thumb. My dad was at a lost for words yet again. I could tell my mom was also surprised by my outburst. She never really understood how I felt on the father topic. I took a deep breath and relaxed back further down in my chair.

"Richard, you should leave now." my mom said. She was deeply regretting making me talk to him. My father stood up and left the house. I hugged Alice and Edward quick. "Thanks," I whispered, standing up. Edward nodded and Alice gave me another quick hug. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." my mom said and hugged me for a minute. I hugged her back then let go. "It's fine." I said.

"I'm…going to go for a walk….." I said after a second. "Alone." I added.

"But-" Alice started. Edward cut her off. "Leave her, Alice." he whispered, trying to make it silent to me. I was close to him though so I heard. They took my hearing abilities to be horrible since I wasn't a vampire.

"O.k. Bye, Nyala. See you soon." Alice gave me yet another hug and skipped off out the door with a quick goodbye to my mom. Edward stared into my eyes, hiding some emotion from me. "Bye, Edward." I whispered. He pulled me to him and gave me a quick, fierce hug then was out the door. "See ya later ,mom." I mumbled, stepping out the door, into the pouring rain. "You sure you don't' want to talk?" she asked. I didn't' answer and left the house. I started towards the beach but suddenly felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I turned and Jacob was standing there, looking everywhere but at me.

I frowned at that as he spoke. " You want to go fro a walk?" he asked. I brightened up immediately. He wanted to spend time with me!

"Sure! Where do you wanna walk?" I excitedly asked, grabbing his big, hand. "The woods," he answered, deftly releasing himself from my hold on his hand. I bit my lip at his behavior but walked next to him as he stepped onto a path in the dense forest.

"My dad came here" I told Jacob, trying my best to keep up with his large footsteps. "Your dad?" he asked, his reserved behavior gone for a second before he composed himself.

"Yes. My dad. He left my mom and me when I was young and came back suddenly today." I said, my voice conveying the anger and grief I felt. Jacob turned slightly to me, but dropped his shoulders and kept walking, giving me no comfort. I frowned even more. I went silent and he stayed quiet as we walked through the storm in the middle of the forest. After a few more minutes we reached a clearing and recognition hit me like the lightening in the sky.

This was the same place from my dream. Why didn't I see what he was doing earlier?! Shoot! I started to speak but Jacob cut me off as he slowly kept walking. I stayed grounded in my spot.

"Nyala, I'm sorry for what I did to you." he said, not looking at me.

"It's fine Jacob, it wasn't your fault." I quickly said. This can't be happening. No. No.

"Don't say that! It is my fault!" Jacob growled. He took a deep breath and faced me. "I'm going away so I can't hurt you again. ." he said, staring me coldly in the yes. I flinched from the waves of anger and some other emotion radiating off him.

"Jake. No." I whispered, taking steps closer to him. He shook his head no and took the small step into the forest. "I have to." I heard him say from in the trees.

"It wasn't your fault! He got you mad!" I shouted, tears now falling.

"It doesn't matter. I still hurt you. Even after I had promised you I would never hurt you." Jacob mumbled, his figure totally disappearing. "No!" I yelled, chasing after him. I ran through the thick forest, no sunlight coming down through the leaves. "Jake! No!" I shouted, jumping over a log. The woods was silent except for the thudding as rain poured down from the sky and my panting.

"No!"

He can't be gone! NO! My brain was slowly shutting down as I robotically kept running, calling his name. I could feel my whole body shaking with pain.

"No….Don't….Jacob." I whispered, my voice sore. My muscles protested as I kept running at top speed, my arms getting cut up from thorn trees. My legs getting smacked with bush limbs. I kept going and going. Never stopping. I probably covered 5 miles or more, I guessed.I leaned against a tree, my whole body screaming with pain. I slid down to the cold, wet soil. I pulled my legs up to my chest and tried to hold myself together. Emotionally and physically. I closed my eyes, intending to rest for just a single second, then start searching again. As soon as my eye lids slammed shut I was out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's Point Of View-

"Nyala is officially detached from the future." I told my family as I sat on Jasper's lap, watching 'That's Clever'

I wasn't a particularly crafting type of person, but I occasionally dabbled in these dark arts of glue and popsicle sticks.

We had just gotten home from her house and I knew it was only a matter of time before on the of the wolves met up with her. It hadn't been happening much at all recently which was wonderful news for me since I always got nervous when I couldn't see her in my visions, but it was to be expected. Nyala had been through so much recently and would want to at least see Jacob Black.

Even though from what I've heard he's been avoiding her ever since the accident, if an accident is what you would call it. Losing control is a regular part of the Pack's lives and is bound to happen when one of them gets angry.

"Hm." Edward said from his spot at the piano as he listened in on my thoughts. He stood up in one swift moment and started heading for the door. A vision flashed by. He was going to look for her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just in case it's Alexander." he quietly said, leaving. I nodded to my self. Darin's Pack was still residing in La Push . I wish they would leave soon. I turned my focus back to the TV and settled in as the host came on screen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"**Nyala?" A voice called out for me. **

**I didn't move. I didn't say anything. I never thought this would happen to me, I never thought I could feel this pain. **

**I didn't know I was that secretly addicted to Jacob that I would feel like this if he were to leave. It hurt to breath, it hurt to think. **

"**Nyala!" it continued, frantic worry clear in the smooth voice. Smooth? A Cullen? **

**The name Cullen sparked some small piece in me. I should want for them to find me. **

**I kept my spot laying down on the muddy ground as rain continued endlessly pelting down on me. I was soaked to the bone, but I didn't care. I had planned on looking for Jacob after some rest but I was tired. I felt like I'd run 20 triathlons after that measly five mile run. **

"**Nyala!" the voice was closer.**

**Edward's Point Of View-**

**A slow, weak heart beat. Thud thump… Thud thump. Nyala.**

**My eyes scanned the area in a millisecond before I located her. She was laying on the ground, soaked wet, shivering. Her eyes staring across the ground, no life in them. **

"**Nyala!" I yelled, dashing across the muddied ground to her side. I slowly picked her up halfway, looking for any injuries. If that damn Jacob Black so much as hurt her, I will kill him. The angel didn't move or respond as I brushed some of her wet hair out of her face. "Nyala?" I tentatively asked, caressing her beautiful ,delicate face in my hand. She kept staring past me, into the dark forest. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I whipped it out. "Alice, get Carlisle." I told my sister, then snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in my pocket. **

"**Nyala, it's me, Edward." Her eyes flickered once at my name with recognition but then went dead again. Her body stayed limp in my arms. I picked her up, holding her close to my body. She was already cold, my temperature won't change that any.**

**I ran back for the road, keeping careful not to jostle her mud covered arm with the gash. The white gauze had turned a dark brown and was fraying around the edges. I tried to get her to speak to me as the trees passed us. "What happened, Nyala?" I whispered. No response. No movement except for the slow rise and fall of her chest. **

"**Did it have something to do with Jacob?" I asked, cringing in waiting for her to respond. Her eyes widened at his name. "Jacob." she whispered so soft I barely caught it although her head was close to my ear. I'll take that as a yes. I took a deep unnecessary breath. We reached the road and my whole family was waiting inside two separate vehicles. My Volvo was still 8 or 9 miles down the road. I ignored their questioning thoughts and stepped onto the gravel road. They all had quick intakes of breath at the sight before them. **

**Carlisle came forward and didn't even bother taking her pulse. We could all her the slow, soft thud. "Edward, what happened?" he quietly asked. "I'm not entirely sure other than the fact it involves Jacob Black." I growled his name. **

**He was a true monster. I was wrong, I was not the monster this time. It was him. Who could ever do this to her was a monster. **

"**Me and Jasper will find the Pack" Alice said, grabbed her soul mate's hand and dashed off down the road. "Lets get her home." Carlisle instructed, and opened the door for me. I slid into the dark interior and held Nyala to my chest gently. Carlisle and Esme sat in the front while Rosalie and Emmett got in his jeep. I gazed down at Nyala. **

**Her eyes were closed now and if not for her soft, taunting pulse I would have thought she was dead. She probably would be dead from hypothermia if I had not found her so soon. **

**Jacob Black will pay for what he did. Some day when Nyala is not around he will get the talk of his life. That boy will learn his lesson. All of us were silent on the drive to our home, even my family's thoughts were relatively silent except for their pondering over what might have happened.**

**Nyala's Point Of View-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did know when I woke up screaming. **

**That was probably the worst nightmare I'd ever had in my entire existence. **

"**Shhh ,Nyala it's O.k." Edward soothed, holding me to his chest. I hugged him tightly, afraid that if I let go I'd fall back asleep. The room was dark and I could barley make out the wide screen plasma TV by the wall and the other chair, we were in the Cullen's living room.**

**I could feel the panic in the pit of my stomach nervously jumping around. It wasn't a nightmare ,Jacob is really gone. I stood up abruptly and started heading for the door. **

**Edward appeared in front of me, holding his hands out. "You have a cold, you aren't leaving." he whispered. I shook my head back and forth in rejection. "I have to keep looking for him," I said mechanically, brushing past Edward and out into the garage. My whole body shook with pain as a picture of Jacob popped up into my unwilling thoughts. I made it two steps before Edward grabbed my hands and turned me around to face him. **

"**I have to find him!" I said, squirming under his grip. I was on the verge of being hysterical and he knew it. Edward let go of one of my hands and brushed some stray strands of hair out of my face. "Tomorrow." he said, his eyes smoldering into mine. I closed my eyes, taking in a ragged breath. "No" I said and ran past him, pulling the door open and then dashing out of the garage. I concentrated and felt Edward's fingers touch my hand for a second as I shot up into the sky like a rocket. My eyes went to slits as I gravitated myself through the tree tops of the forest. I dodged the limbs as best I could. I kept my mind as blank as possible during the search. Every time I'd think his name I'd falter in the air and almost hit a tree. Which wasn't good when I was already half awake, half asleep and my eyes were watering. **

**After 3 agonizing hours I hadn't seen a single wolf in the woods. The sun was just starting to rise on the horizon and my phone was still vibrating in my pocket. It had been doing that for the past hour. I ignored it as I lightly landed on the ground and walked forward to my house. I slipped in through the front door and into my room. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and bloodshot, my hair was a knotted mess and my whole body was tingling like thousands of ants were marching all over me. A shudder ripped through me and I slowly walked over to my bed. I tiredly shoved my shoes off and then curled up in a ball in the center of my bed. I dragged the covers over me and closed my eyes tight. As I slid into un consciousness I hoped I wouldn't have nightmares.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Nyala," A musical voice said. I opened my eyes, still screaming. Alice was squeezing me tight. "It's fine…Your fine…." she soothed as I trembled. She tucked some of my hair behind my ears as I frantically glanced around. I was in my room. Thank God. **

**Edward was watching me from across the room, his hands behind his back. His eyebrows scrunched in worry, a slight frown on his face. I took a very deep breath through my mouth and stood up. "You were screaming in your sleep," Alice said. I nodded, blinking. "I… I'll go take a shower." I said and shuffled out of my room. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. I don't say anything to her as I go into the bathroom, but she says, "He left." **

**I pause in the doorway to the bathroom, my hand on the corner of the wall. "Yes." I whisper and shut the door behind me. I mechanically take off my clothes and get into the burning hot shower. I force my thoughts to stay blank. After getting changed we all walked to Edward's Volvo and just as I was about to get in I hear someone call my name. I look up from the ground and see Paul running over. He ignores Alice and Edward completely as he grabs my shoulders. **

"**Jacob is gone!" he yells.**

**Edward growls at Paul. Paul growls back once then turns his focus back to me. "He's just gone!" he continues. "I know." I whisper. Paul stares at me, his mouth wide open. **

"**He took me to a clearing and told me he was leaving. I searched for him for hours." I said.**

"**That's why we couldn't find you?"I nodded."Oh." he lets go of me and runs a hand through his hair. I watch him emotionlessly. "Um. O.K. We're all going to go look for him….Bye." Paul walks away. I turn and get into the Volvo. Edward slides into the front and Alice sits in the back next to first 4 periods were not good, but not bad either. They kept my mind busy. Lunch was once again torture though. **

**Tons of people hesitantly came over, one by one to ask what happened with my dad. I repeated myself with each once, keeping a poker face on. "We can tell them to leave you alone ,Nyala." Alice offered, her full plate of food still sitting in front of her. I hadn't gotten anything for lunch so she kept trying to get me to eat. "It's fine, Alice." I said, keeping my focus on the grey table. She and Edward both sighed lightly.**

**Jasper's Point Of View-**

**If I could not see her here, breathing before me I would have told you she was dead. **

**I got absolutely nothing from her feelings. She was emotionally dead. **

**I was in a state of shock myself. This was the first time I got absolutely nothing from a person before. Unless they were dead ,truly dead, not un-dead. It was very….concerning.**

**Emmett's Point Of View-**

**My baby sister was hurt. We all knew it.**

**Damn Jacob Black to hell. She hadn't smiled once today, she hadn't made a joke once. She hadn't laughed once. Because of him. Her eyes were far off, looking at something or distracted by something none of us could see, not even Alice.**

**Because of you, Jacob Black, my little sister is scarred for life. I was worried about Nyala. Everyone was except Rose. Which slightly angered me. Nyala wasn't like a part of the family, she is a part of our family. My wife should realize that by now.**

**Alice's Point of View-**

**I searched for an ending to her pain. There was none. I couldn't find her at all. It was like she was floating in time, not moving anywhere, like she was stuck. My best friend was stuck suffering.**

**Rosalie's Point of View-**

***Whoa, hold up here. ROSALIE? Wow. That's a first for me.***

**I rolled my eyes at my family. She'll get over it eventually. Their concern for the human girl was sickening to me. How they could care for this fragile human, I would never understand. I was beyond caring for pathetic lives, but apparently my family was not. **

**They are just getting attached. Getting attached to a human was a waste of time, though we had endless amounts of that. Loving her like this just to get crushed when she gets old and dies is stupid. We all know Nyala's fate. **

**Death. **

**If one of our kind doesn't get her, natural causes will. We can prevent the nomads, but old age we cannot and I am positive my brother wouldn't change her.**

'**We are all damned.' he says,**

'**There is no such thing as an afterlife for us.' he says.**

'**Edward, you're an idiot' I say.**

**Nyala's Point Of View-**

**My eyes squinted slightly as I stared. My sight blurred and soon there were four hands on the table, even though I only had two hands on the table.**

**I zoned out, which was what I had been aiming for. The noise around me blended together and I saw doubles of everything. My mind went dead and I couldn't feel the seat beneath me, the table under my hands, or Edward's shoulder at my side. I floated in nothing. **

**Nothing touched me and I touched nothing. It was like I was completely alone, with nothing at all. Not even my thoughts. This was peace. **

**My whole self was at peace and so was the world around me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The day passed quickly, thankfully. I didn't go over to Edward's house after school. I went home to my room. I drew and shaded, listening to music that blared in my ear buds. I didn't sing along with the songs like I usually did. I was silent. **

**So silent that after two hours my mom came in my room to make sure I hadn't died or gotten kidnapped. She wasn't use to me being quiet. I didn't eat much of my diner though I was usually starving. After diner I went back into my room and went to sleep even though it was only 8:00. I turned my body over to face the wall and closed my eyes, gripping the pillow.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I muffled my screams into my pillow, hoping my mom hadn't heard. I felt a cold hand gently rubbing a small circle into my back as I kicked my legs around, still half asleep. After a minute I was fully awake and I managed to stop the screams. I sat upright in my bed and pulled my legs up to my stomach. "It's fine…..Your awake…" Edward soothed. I didn't care that he was in my room once again without my permission. He was here, he was breathing and he was calming me down. That's all that mattered. I hugged him around the waist and cried into his shirt as he hugged me back.**

"**I'm sorry." I told Edward. I am acting like such a needy little brat. **

"**Don't tell me your sorry. You have nothing to apologize for." he said into my hair. I decided not to argue with his lie.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Nyala. Hello? Nyala? Nyala!" Mike Newton's voice said to me during FCS. I shook my head, just then realizing he was talking to me. "Yeah?" I asked. **

"**The spring dance is coming up and I was wondering…if you'd like to go with me?" he asked, running a hand through his short brown hair. I stare at him for a second. I had barely even talked to Mike this school year so far, having been hanging out with the Cullens. How can he still want me? **

"**Um. No thanks Mike…..You should ask Jessica though, I'm sure she'd love to go with you." I said, shrugging. He was silent for a second. **

"**Oh…O.k.….yeah, I'll go ask her I guess." he mumbled, walking away from the table. I stood up as Alice skipped over to my side. "He knew you'd say that, why did he even bother asking?" Alice asked, smiling. "No idea why he'd even ask me in the first place." I said. I wasn't that interesting or pretty of a person. I had been zombie for the last days anyways. She sighed, rolling her eyes as we walked to our next class.**

"**Now, Nyala. I know for a fact you own a mirror. Are you blind?" she said. **

"**Not that I know of." I said. **

**A wave of emotion shot through me, I knew it was happiness, but it didn't take any effect on me. "Hey Jasper." I said ,not even looking behind us. I knew it was him. I saw the corner of his lips turned down as he held hands with Alice. He was frustrated that he couldn't make my feelings change. I couldn't blame him for trying though. They all have been trying.**

**I need to try to act more normal for them. Yes. I will act normal. No matter the cost. **

**Math came and went, then I walked to Biology. Edward was already in his chair, waiting for me. "Hey Edward," I casually said, sitting down and setting my folder on the table top. "Hello." he said, smiling. I tried to smile back, but I don't think it worked. I haven't smiled since my sun left.**

**My warm, caring sun… **

**I gulp like I've been punched in the stomach and catch my breath. Edward's hand flinches towards me but then he quickly pulls it back. **

"**I'm fine." I whisper, bending over the table a little. He watches as I slowly regain my composure. **

"**You scare me when you do that for no apparent reason." he said, his head titled slightly in my direction, sadness filling his musical, calming voice. **

"**I'm sorry…I just…." I don't finish my sentence. The teacher enters the room, saving me form having to finish it. My hands are clenched into fist, resting on the table and I slowly pull them down to my sides. My hands shake slightly as I force them to release the grip on my black skinny jeans. I close my eyes, then slowly open them as the teacher starts his the class I'd occasionally shift in my seat and every time I did Edward always looked over, his eyes full of concern. It was like he thought I was about to pull out a knife and stab myself in the heart. **

**I wasn't suicidal like Bella had become. And no matter how many times you tell me she wasn't suicidal I will tell you she was, because she was. She jumped off a stupid cliff to hear Edward's voice. I hadn't heard Jacob's ( I flinched slightly at his name and Edward looked over again) voice in my head yet and even if did, I won't jump off a cliff .I have my mom and the Cullens, they care about me and it would be selfish of me to kill myself. Something Bella had not considered when she went "Cliff diving" AKA suicide mission.**

**When class finished and gym came I was walking into the doors with Alice and Edward when Erik walked over. I sighed ,knowing what was next. I barely even talked to him! When did I suddenly become available? **

**Technically I was now single ,but that certainly did not mean I was ready to date again.**

"**Hey Nyala.. I was wondering if I could ask you something?…In private." Erik awkwardly said, glancing at my friends. I took a breath and motioned for Edward and Alice to go ahead. They did but I noticed Edward walked unusually slow, even for a human pace. I almost smiled. **

"**So, what do you want?" I asked Erik, facing him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" he asked, rubbing his hands on his pants once. "No thanks, Erik." I said apologetically. **

"**Oh." his head slightly dropped down and he walked away. Suddenly Edward appeared next to me. "I could tell them to leave you alone." he offered as we walked. "No, it's fine." I said. "Are you fine with it though?" he asked. I paused for a second. I let out a breath.**

**Was I? **

"**Sure." I finally said, going into he girl's locker room. I quickly changed as Alice waited for me and then we went out to run our laps. Gym passes by slowly and after we change Edward, Alice and I head to his Volvo. Emmett's giant jeep is parked next to Edwards' small in comparison Volvo. Jasper is sitting in the tailgate while Emmett's in the driver's seat and Rosalie is next to him. **

"**Are you coming over?" Emmett ask as I start to get into the back seat of the Volvo. "Yeah." I said, nodding. He grinned. "Race ya home?" he asked. **

"**Edward would never let me drive his precious baby." I said, trying to talk like I used to. With sarcasm and joy. It was hard. How did I ever use to act so carefree and joyful? **

"**Street race? Nyala versus Emmet? Oh yes!" Alice enthused, pumping her tiny fist in the air twice.**

**Edward looked down at his Volvo, then up to me. Once. Twice. Three times. **

**I roll my eyes. "Hand the keys over, Cullen." I said, holding my hand out.**

**It was all an act. I would have been perfectly content to sit in the back silently and go home. But I needed to put up a show. He gingerly holds out his dangling key. I snatch it from his hand and brush past him as I get in the driver's side. He slowly makes his way into the passenger seat, with Alice in the back. I shove the key in the ignition for the first time in a few months.**

**Emmett grins over at me from his seat and I grin back. Well, I tried. **

"**On your marks…..Get set…..Go!" Alice yells out the window. I step onto the gas and burn rubber as I speed out of the parking spot and swerve out into the road. I step down harder on the gas as I go down the small straight away. I can se Edward's hands poised to grab the steering wheel. **

"**Don't be paranoid. I'm a good driver." I say just as I turn a corner and the wheels screech slightly. I smile at the speed and for the first time, I wasn't faking it. I actually felt…dare I say it, happy. **

**Emmett is keeping up pace with me just barely as we race down the road illegally. He's on one side, I'm on the other. The road is deserted so far though and I'm driving on the correct side of the road, so Emmett was the only one in danger of a head on collision. He can hear if other cars are coming though, so he'd pull onto my side while it would pass. We were good to go.**

**It got harder as we hit the driveway. It got full of sharp turns and Edward now had his hands hovering over mine, actually bending over the compartment in between us.**

**We race up the drive and a couple of times Emmett tries to pass me, but the road is too small. He'd have to go off roading to even try and pass me. As I screech to a stop in the open garage. I take a breath, releasing my grip off the steering wheel. Emmett pulls in next to me and I grin over at him through the open window. He glares, trying to hide a smile. I step out of Edward's Volvo, my hand on my hip. **

"**I'd like to congratulate you on getting outraced by a girl." I say, holding my other hand out. "Rematch tomorrow." he grumbles, heading into the house. I shrug and walk next to Alice and Edward as we enter the house. **

**The adrenaline racing through my system from the race wears off quickly and I can feel the numb, emotionless feeling start to seep back into my body. I noticed Jasper's head whip over to my direction as the last drop of content drips out and splatters onto the floor. **

**I try and keep the smile on my face but it was hard .**

"**So Nyala, what do you want to do?" Alice ask, facing me. I keep the smile plastered on my face as I answer. "Doesn't matter. I'm happy with anything." Edward gives me one of the concentration stares, where he knows something is wrong but isn't quite sure what. I don't dare look over at him. Those eyes could see into my soul and find the truth. The plan was to keep the Cullens thinking I was fine. Even though I wasn't. **

"**Karaoke!" Alice trills and dances her way over to the TV. Her hands flash in a blur of moment as she hooks up the system and then a second later ,she holds out two microphones to me and Edward. I take mine while Edward takes his and we walk over to the TV. **

"**What song?" Alice ask. Edward looks to me. "Um. Tokio Hotel….Don't Jump." I decide. She nods. "They're a cool band." she adds, pressing buttons on the system. The lyrics pops up on the screen, the music video playing in the background."I can sing this in German too." I gloat to Edward, even though I didn't feel like gloating…or doing much of anything. **

"**Ah, Spring Nicht……I prefer this song in that version better to tell you the truth." Edward said, non-chantly. **

"**You listen to Tokio Hotel? In German?" I asked, shocked. "I've started listening to more recent music. I want to know what you find so entrancing about it." he said. I was about to respond but the notes to the beginning of the song start playing and my voice was immediately required.**

"**On top of the roof**

**The air is so cold and so calm**

**I say your name in silence**

**You don't wanna hear it right now**

**The eyes of the city**

**Are counting the tears falling down**

**Each one a promise**

**Of everything you never found" I motioned for Edward to take the next section.**

"**I scream into the night for you**

**Don't make it true**

**Don't jump**

**The lights will not guide you through**

**They're deceiving you**

**Don't jump**

**Don't let memories go**

**Of me and you**

**The world is down there out of view**

**Please don't jump" he sang, each word flowing out perfectly, a million times better than mine.**

"**You open your eyes**

**But you can't remember what for**

**The snow falls quietly**

**You just can't feel it no more**

**Somewhere out there**

**You lost yourself in your pain**

**You dream of the end**

**To start all over again" I sang, staring off at the wall as a few of the lyrics swirled around my head.**

**I open my eyes, but I can't remember what for. The snow falls quietly. I can't feel it anymore. Somewhere out there, I lost myself in my pain."I scream into the night for you**

**Don't make it true**

**Don't jump**

**The lights will not guide you through**

**They're deceiving you**

**Don't jump**

**Don't let memories go**

**Of me and you**

**The world is down there out of view**

**Please don't jump**

**Don't jump" he sang, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I quickly looked back to the screen, my eyes watering a little bit. I forced the tears back.**

"**I don't know how long**

**I can hold you so strong**

**I don't know how longJust take my hand**

**Give it a chance**

**Don't jump" we both sang this part. I held the microphone with both hands.**

"**I scream into the night for you**

**Don't make it true**

**Don't jump**

**The lights will not guide you through**

**They're deceiving you**

**Don't jump**

**Don't let memories go**

**Of me and you" I sang. I glanced at Edward once more. **

**He stood there, pale white. His skin would be cold to the touch. Bronze hair, smoldering gold eyes. Hands that would hold me when I screamed at night, hands that held me to reality. A person that held me to reality. No, a whole family that will always hold me to reality ,so I can't slip into the darkness.**

"**The world is down there out of view**

**Please don't jump**

**Don't jump**

**And if all that can't hold you back,......**

**I'll jump for you" he sang the last sentence, staring into my eyes with a gaze you just couldn't look away from. A gaze that was impossible to look away from.**

**I quickly handed Alice the microphone and sat on the couch after Edward released me from his stare. Edward fluidly sat down next to me, but still giving me a foot of space. **

"**I wannna sing…… Pushing Me Away by the JoBros!" she declared and quickly put it in. She handed Emmett the other microphone Edward had handed her. **

"**The JoBros Rock!" Emmett yelled, hi-fiving Alice. **

**For a moment, I couldn't believe Alice and Emmett were really hundred year old vampires. They defiantly did not act wise and old. They acted like teenagers, no wait, fifth graders. Yes, they acted like fifth graders. **

**Maybe all those years made them go insane. One day they just flipped. Lost it. Went crazy.**

**I nodded slightly to myself as they sang with each other. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, whispering, his arms crossed as he also watched the live performance. **

"**That Alice and Emmett aren't vampires. They're really 12 year olds in disguise." I said. He chuckled and the sound filled the air around me because of his proximity.**

**The rest of the afternoon was spent with Karaoke, DDR, and Halo 3. I had diner with the Cullens, well, technically I had diner and they watched, slightly grossed out. It must be hard to hate food. Anyway, Edward was driving me home even though I asked if I could drive. **

"**I will never let you behind the wheel of any moving object ever again, I wouldn't have then if I had known what I know now." he said. I bit my lip for a second in confusion at the last part. **

**Oh. Now I get it. I shrugged. **

"**I'll just ride with Emmett from the on. I know he'll let me drive." I said, sitting crossed legged on the seat. He muttered something under his breath along the lines of "Insane" **

**I laughed a little then went silent. "Edward…will…you…um…er…" I struggled to find the words.**

"**Go ahead." he said. **

"**Will you stay the night?" I quickly asked, cringing already for his response. Edward's eyes winded the slightest bit before he covered his shock. "Of course." he said, slight awe in his voice. "Thank you." I whispered. **

**I felt so pitiful, shameful, ashamed. I felt needy by asking him to stay the night. Asking him went against everything I was in life. It felt so...out of character to want him to stay with me. **

**As we pulled into the small driveway I paused before getting out. I also felt wrong by having Edward sneak into my room, without my mom knowing. **

"**Stay here for a second, please. I'll be right back." I promised, quickly getting out and running into the house. "Mom." I said as I entered the kitchen. **

"**Yes?" she asked. **

"**Edward is staying the night because if he doesn't I'll have nightmares and wake up screaming." I shamefully said in one breath. She stared at me for a second, then stood up and hugged me. "Of course, if you need him he is welcome here. The Pack told me what happened and I know how your feeling. " she said, then released me. **

" **Just like Bella." I whispered. She nodded. I turned and ran back outside. Edward had stayed in the car like I'd asked him to. There was a flash of movement and suddenly he was holding the door open for me. "Thanks." I said, stepping back inside. Edward followed close behind me and quietly shut the door. "Hello Edward," my mom said, looking back up from her book. **

"**Hello Mrs. Bradley." he said. "I have to change quick," I told Edward and my mom. I went into my room and grabbed some pajamas. They were my old ones, too-big-for-me plaid pants, and a dark blue tank top. I quickly changed and walked back out into the kitchen, the bottom of my pants brushing against the floor. "Goodnight ,mom" I said, hugging her around the waist quick. "Night Nyala." she said. "Night Edward." she said to him. He nodded once and followed as I walked into my room. **

"**Does she want me to keep the door open…?" he asked me in a whisper as he held the door half open. "She knows you aren't doing anything like that with me." I said, smiling slightly at him.**

**My mom wouldn't care if I was in here making out with Edward, full session. As long as it doesn't go further than that, she's fine. He smiled back and quietly shut the door behind him. **

"**Crap," I said, not seeing anything. Everything was pitch black. **

"**Shoot." I said as I stepped into my chair. A cold hand slid onto my arm and guided me to my bed. "Thanks," I said, feeling my way under the covers. I tried to make myself comfortable then a question popped into my head. **

"**Edward, where are you?" I asked, staring up. **

"**Right here," he said, his voice surprisingly close to my head. He was somewhere on the floor next to my bed. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" I asked, feeling guilty.**

"**It's closer to you than the chair." he said. I didn't say anything for a minute. "You could sit on the end of my bed. My body doesn't reach that far, so there's space." I said. My bed was really long, longer than normal twin sized beds. My feet couldn't touch the bottom head board. "Are you sure?" he asked, not referring to how long my bed was. **

"**It's fine." I yawned. There was a tiny breeze as he moved to sit on my bed. The bed shifted only slightly under his weight. "Do you have you shoes off?" I warily asked. **

**He chuckled slightly. "Your covers will not be soiled from the dirt on my shoes, which are on the floor by your door." he said. I smiled to myself. **

"**Night Edward. Thank you." I said. I thought I heard him say something but it was too quiet for me to hear.**


	26. Reviews

Hello my little lovely minions!

First, I'd like to thank all of you have even read one word out of my story, it means a lot to me.

And what I m about to ask is going to sound very bitchy end needy, though I try not to be a bitchy and needy person.

I TRY.

Okay, so here it goes.

I need your help, yes YOU. I m curious today. Very curious. And needy. Oh, and bitchy. =D I would love it, if you can find it in your big, beautiful, generous, caring, nice, (Yes, I'm being a suck up) hearts to try and write me a nice, long review. I am almost always getting reviews like, "I love this" or "Write more" they aren't usually any longer and though I still love to get them, it would be awesome if you could inquire more on why you like my story. I want to know what parts of my writing you like and why, what parts you think could use more work, what you enjoy about my work. I have never, I repeat NEVER gotten a long, thoughtful review before. So, if you were to write me long thoughtful review, it would my heart go all warm and fuzzy. Don't you want to make my heart feel warm and fuzzy?

It's a very nice feeling.

So, I am here on my knees begging you to PLEASE WITH TAYLOR LAUTNER AND ROBERT PATTINSON ON TOP to write me a thoughtful review.

Thank you and have a nice day.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up straight. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked from the end of my bed. I shuffled my self over to him. "Just wanted to make sure you were still here." I said, tucking my covers in around my legs tighter. "I wouldn't have left you." he said. I paused for a moment in wonder. At night when I sleep? Or ever? I wondered a moment longer over the double meaning.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I'll go back to sleep." I said, starting to move back over to my side.

"Wait," he said, his cold hand touching my wrist. I stopped and turned slightly, although I still wouldn't be able to see him. "Were you having a nightmare?" he asked, slowly ,hesitantly. Like if he asked the wrong way I would start crying or screaming.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was." I quietly said. The nightmare hadn't gotten to the screaming part yet. The nightmare flooded into my mind in perfectly clear memory. Far away. From everybody. From people, from friends. From the world. Isolation. That part was scary, but the scariest was thinking I'd never get out. That I would be stuck there forever.

"Nyala," Edward whispered, his hand cupping my cheek. I still couldn't see anything ,but I could feel his cool breath fanning out on my face. I closed my eyes, and turned my face away. He slowly let go and I covered back up and laid down. I stared at the wall, the covers up to my chin.

The bed shifted ever so slightly as Edward leaned back against the wall. I forced my eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle, cold touch on my bare arm, made me gasp as I sat up right, breathing hard. Edward's arms enclose me in a hug as I cry onto his shoulder, holding myself together.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up sooner. I wasn't expecting you to start screaming so suddenly." he quietly said, his breath tickling my ear. "It's fine." I panted, trying to catch my breath. It took me a minute but then I slid out of Edward's hold and stood up.

I moved my neck around to loosen up my tense muscles, then glanced at Edward. "What's today?" I asked, a fog in my brain. "Thursday".

I nodded my head then walked out into the kitchen. Edward followed me as I searched through the cupboards until I found Pops. I set them on the counter and got out a bowl, spoon and the milk. Edward sat at the table, watching with a grimace on his face at the food. I smiled slightly as I poured the milk in the bowl and then the cereal. ".I don't know much about human practices with food, but aren't you suppose to pour the cereal first?" he asked.

"Yeah, people usually do, just not me." I said, shrugging as I sat down next to him and started eating. He stared at me for two minutes straight, a dumbfounded look on his face. I ignored it and kept eating.

After I finished and set the bowl and spoon into the sink .I asked Edward if Alice was coming over. "Yes, she will be. She….she wants you to street race me with her Porsche." he quickly said, hoping I hadn't heard the last part. I grinned widely at him and went into my room. I shut the door behind me so Edward wouldn't follow. I picked out bright purple skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt that said, "That's what she said!" I laughed to myself as I changed then pulled on my old, worn out Converse. I walked back into the kitchen and found Alice sitting with Edward, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Your going to-" she started but I cut her off.

"Street race Edward." I finished.

She nodded, her black hair shaking with it. "Kay, lets go whoop his butt, Alice." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. She let me as she giggled wildly. Edward followed ,shaking his head. I could practically hear his thoughts, "This is too dangerous, she'll get herself killed. Why did I end up liking the danger junkie?"

I slid into the driver-s side of Alice's bright yellow Porsche and Alice sat next to me. "Don't worry, Edward. I'll make sure she doesn't crash." Alice chimed out to him from his spot in his Volvo next to us. He held his head down for a moment then looked straight ahead at the road. I put the key in and turned the car on.

"Ready….Set…..Go!" Alice called out. I stepped on the gas and we flew down the road. Edward stayed even with me for the first minute or two then he got ahead of us a little. I stepped down harder on the gas and we rocketed past him. His Volvo could never beat a Porsche.

We rounded a corner and Alice was turned all the way around in her seat, looking out the back window. "He's catching up!" she squeals. I keep my speed the rest of the way to school and by then he's neck -en-neck with me. I sped up 4 miles as we turned into the parking lot and was parked before he was. I turned off the car and got out with Alice, a small smile on my lips. I stood quietly next to Alice, my arms crossed as she jumped around, saying, "We won!" Edward was smiling as he got out of his Volvo though.

"You didn't crash. I'd like to think we both win in this situation." he said.

My small smile turned into grin as we all walked into the school. Students around us whispered of my and Edward's extravagant enter to school. Jessica and Angela walked over to us ,smiling slightly. "You were street racing weren't you?" Jessica asked. I nodded, a smile still on my lips. Which was weird for me, I hadn't stayed happy this long for in a while. Not that I didn't like being at least slightly happy, it just felt weird to me still.

The small, heart stabbing voice in my head was full blown yelling at me now. _How can you even try to be happy? He's gone! G-O-N-E. Forever! Because of you! If you hadn't stood there like an idiot and tried to stop the fight you never would have gotten hurt and he wouldn't feel guilty! You may think this is Alexander's fault, but it's really your's. How can you walk around with a smile on your lips after what you did?_

I gasped as it continued to torment me and staggered slightly in my steps.

"Nyala?" Alice worriedly asked as Edward grabbed my arm and held me up. "Shh, Alice." Edward said under his breath as I took small breaths to regain my right of mind. I forced the voice to slowly quiet a little, so I could at least think straight, so that it wasn't controlling me.

"Don't you tell me to 'shh', Edward. She's my best friend and I need to know what's wrong," Alice said as she held my hand, looking into my eyes. I closed my eyes for two seconds then opened them. "Nothings wrong Alice… I just had a moment." I said, trying to smile again. The voice stopped me.

This is even worse than having _his_ voice in my head, I had a voice that was ruthless and didn't try to help me in any way. It broke me. It was trying to break me into tiny little pieces until I was dust in the wind. Alice stared at me, questioningly for a moment. Angela and Jessica stood there watching this little scene, then slowly backed away. "Lets go to class Alice," I said. She watched me a moment more, the nodded. We walked away from Edward to homeroom.

Alice's Point Of View-

I watched, feeling helpless as my best friend gasped like she'd been stabbed in the stomach with a knife and staggered slightly. "Nyala?" Edward told me to be quiet as he held Nyala up, gazing at her with an also helpless look in his eyes. I'd only seen that look once before in my life. It had been when Nyala walked away from us and to the Pack. "Don't you tell me to 'shh' , Edward. She's my best friend and I need to know what's wrong." I snapped, looking Nyala in the eyes.

She closed her eyes, as if holding them open was too much for her. She slowly opened them. "Nothings wrong Alice…I just had a moment." she said, trying to smile at me. She smiled, but it came out broken and dead.

I stared at my sister, hurt that she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Angela and Jessica slowly made their escape from the dramatic scene. Humans couldn't handle what they couldn't understand.

"Lets go to class, Alice." she said. I nodded and we walked away from my brother.

_You will tell me what is wrong with her. I love her as much as you do and it's hurting me to know she and you are hiding things._

I directed these thoughts as forceful as I could at him. I did not want to feel helpless in any situation. I didn't want to have to stand there and watch my best friend suffer from something I couldn't stop.

Edward's Point Of View-

Her fragile gasp as something mentally struck at her mercilessly. I never wanted to hear that sound again.

I knew I would hear it again though, because Jacob had shoved the dagger through her heart with his leave. He had been slowly picking her apart by his silence around her, by clearly showing her he didn't want to spend time with her.

What happened at the clearing had been the final shred of love, joy and compassion Nyala had in her body, and he ripped it out. What use to be effortless for Nyala was now a very difficult task. Smiling. Laughing. Being cheerful in general.

Nyala's Point Of View-

The first few periods until lunch were difficult. I had to make sure I was normal because now Alice was watching me like a hawk ,only with better senses. We went to lunch after Study hall and this time I got a turkey sandwich and orange juice. We sat at the table, Edward on my one side, Alice on the other. Jasper sat next to her and Emmett and Rosalie sat across from us. "Why didn't you tell me you were street racing?" Emmett whined at Alice. She shrugged. I finished my sandwich and drink in silence while Edward picked at his food. I watched him do that for all of two minutes until I snatched the piece of pizza from his plate.

"Your bugging the crap outta me," I said, taking a huge bite out of it. He smiled a little at me while I rolled my eyes and ate his lunch too. "Will you eat mine?" Emmett asked, holding his plate out to me. He had gotten broccoli and a salad.

"Ewwww. No." I said, pushing it back at him. He sighed and poked at the salad with his forks. The bell rang suddenly and I stood up with Edward and Alice. I walked with Alice and Jasper to class as Edward went to his class. During FCS class I didn't let the voice take over. I didn't once gasp. I didn't once do anything abnormal. How did I do it, you might ask?

I thought of Edward.

I kept my thoughts focused on either him of the class. Mainly him. Well, his voice. I thought up different songs he could sing and how they might sound. Yes, I made Edward sing Womanizer by Brittany Spears. In my thoughts. It had been pretty funny. I quickly scribbled down the last song he would sing on my paper then set it on top of my folder as the bell ran. "Bye Alice." I said. She nodded and danced off with Jasper. I started walking to class but suddenly Edward appeared in front of me. I glanced around to make sure no one noticed his inhuman speed.

"Someone could have saw you!" I whispered. "No one saw me. I promise." he said as he slid into position next to me. We continued walking to Science.

I shook my head to myself. Here I was ,walking next to Edward Cullen and yelling at him for possibly exposing his family's secret.

"What's this?" Edward asked, his hand flashing in front of me as he grabbed my song paper. "It's nothing," I quickly said ,reaching for it. Edward gently put one of his fingers against my forehead, holding me back. He was holding me back with ONE freaking finger!

I felt so weak.

I kept reaching for it, but his arms were too long and he was too strong. " Hm " he mysteriously said. "WHAT?" I asked, desperate to know.

"These are very nice choices." he simply said, handing it back to me.

I stared at him ,my mouth hanging open. That's it? Nice choices?! He nodded as we entered the class and took our seats. All throughout class Edward wrote stuff on a piece of paper.

I had an idea what he was doing. "Here, now you give me your's." he instructed ,holding the paper out to me. "Why?" I warily asked.

He sighed, leaning in closer to me. "You don't trust me?" he breathed, his smoldering eyes a foot from mine. I blinked repeatedly as I answered. "Well, I guess I do." I took the paper and handed mine to him. I started reading it as the bell rang. Before I got to the second word, Edward was snatching it back from me. "Hey!" I said.

"Don't read it until you get to your home." he said.

"Fine," I mumbled ,grabbing it. He smiled at me and we went to gym. After gym, Edward drove me home. I quickly started scanning over the paper as he drove off and I walked into my house.

Hero By Skillet.

How You Remind Me By Nickel Back.

All Around Me By Flyleaf

Bleed ( I Must Be Dreaming) By Evanescence

Don't Jump By Tokio Hotel

The countdown began to destroy yourself. You needed a hero then ,to save yourself. You need a hero now to help you save yourself . 

You'll need a hero soon, to help you keep yourself . A hero will save you just in time. 

This is how I'll remind you, of who you really are. It's not like you to say sorry. I won't quit waiting on your story. This time I'm mistaken, for letting you give him a heart worth breaking. I've been wrong, and I've been down. Down to the bottom of every hell. Your five words in my head, scream "Are you having fun yet?" It's not like you didn't know. I loved you and still do. It must be so bad. Cause living without him is damn near killing you. 

This fire rising in my being. Burning, I'm still not used to seeing you. I'm alive. Your alive. I could feel you all around me. Thickening the air I was breathing. You were holding on to what I was feeling. 

How can I pretend that I don't see, what you try to hide so easily? I saw you bleed, and heard you breathe. I froze inside my self and couldn't turn away. I must be dreaming. We all lived, why? Only you can die, why? I know what he's done. I fear for you, but any spoken fears could come true. 

I'll scream into the night for you. Don't you dare make it true. Don't jump. He won't guide you through. He's deceiving you. Don't jump. Don't let my memories go, of me and you. The world is around here, out of view. Please don't jump. Don't jump. And, if all that can't hold you back.I'll jump with you.I stared at the page, tears streaming down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. I turned, and walked out of my house. I went into the forest and sat down on the cold moist ground. I sat there for a few minutes. Doing nothing at all. Just thinking. The damn voice in my head was screaming at me, but I was able to ignore it. I stared off into the dark forest, not really seeing anything. I finally summed up all my thoughts in three words.

I'm. A. Jerk.

Just as this sentence entered my head I felt a small breeze blow against me from my right. I looked over and saw it was Edward. He stood there, emotionless. I saw past the mask though.

"I'm a jerk. A bitch. An ass. I'm sorry." I said, standing up. I didn't want him to be like this for me. I didn't want him to want me. I didn't want him to be willing to kill himself for me. I didn't want any of that. The voice started talking again.

_Yeah you do! You do !You do! _

I mentally screamed profanities at it. Edward stared at me, shaking his head. "Don't you ever say that. You are none of those things.""I am" I stubbornly said."Stop it, you are not." he growled. I could tell he was at the breaking point with me. He'll probably jump at me and drain me dry so he won't have to argue with me anymore. I wouldn't blame him.

"I am" I said, staring him in the eyes.

"If you say that one more time, something bad will happen." he growled at me, pinching the bridge of his nose, really frustrated. At me, or himself, I couldn't tell. I could guess though.

"I. Am. A Jerk." I whispered, daring him to go ahead and kill me. In a blur of movement I was pinned against a nearby tree and Edward was fiercely kissing me.

I was slightly stunned to even respond.

Then, without warning, I kissed him back. Our lips moved together, his smooth and cold, mine warm. He was holding me up around the waist, my feet dangling off the ground half a foot. After a second he set me down, not breaking our kiss. I knew I'd pay hell for what we were doing later, but that thought left my head as soon as it entered. This kiss was different than mine and Jake's had been. Edward slowly broke our kiss, breathing hard like I was, even though he didn't need to. "I told you something bad would happen," he said between breaths. I kept my eyes closed as realization of what just happened hit me hard.

I just made out with Edward Cullen.

Damn.

"You are very angry with me aren't you.?" he slowly said. I shook my head no.

"No. I'm not mad." I said.

"What is it then?" he asked, brushing some of my stray hair out of my face.

"Too soon." I whispered. The voice was pissed off at me and when I say pissed off, I really mean it. It was absolutely furious with my behavior.

_You just had a session with Edward after Jake left, what, 5 days ago?! How slutty are you?! Do you not even care about him?! What happened to, "I love Jacob" ???? HUH?!!!!!!!!!!_

I tuned the voice out ,my lips still tingling. It was right, after all. It was always right. Edward stared into my eyes, trying to say something with them. Something he couldn't explain to me in words. I couldn't decipher his silent words though. "I'm sorry." I whispered, not sure what I was apologizing for.

"It's not like you to say sorry." he said, cupping my cheek in his hand. I wrapped my arms around him, quietly crying. He hugged me back gently. "I'm going to change then." I promised him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later me and Edward where at school with Alice, heading out to the car. I was smiling like I use to. Alice was ranting on about some karaoke club she was taking us to tonight and Edward had a slight smile on his lips as he glanced down at me. I shook my head at Alice's behavior and he grinned.

"It will rock so much! Just all of us kids ,hanging out! Just relaxing and having fun!" Alice continued. Jasper ,Emmett and Rosalie were coming too. The other students left in the parking lot stared at us as we passed them, their eyes latched onto mine and Edward's hands.

Gossip engulfed the school like fire the day I had walked into school with Edward holding my hand reassuringly. No one had dared ask yet if we were dating. I wasn't even sure myself.

It didn't feel like _dating_. Edward was a best friend. I didn't feel like he was my boyfriend. Just a very good friend that made me smile and laugh when I would be on the verge of crying.

Alice saw us an item though. When I'd gone to the Cullen house with Edward yesterday she was wearing a very satisfied ,smug smirk on her face. It was her plan. To get us together. It hadn't worked out exactly the way she wanted, but she figured it'd get there eventually. It didn't really matter though. Edward knew I wasn't ready to date yet. I knew I wasn't. That was all that mattered.

Edward was just happy he was able to be here for me. I got into the driver's side of Alice's Porsche and he grudgingly got in the passenger side. Alice was in the back with Emmett . Jasper was in Emmett's jeep and Rosalie was with him. Today I was racing Jasper.

Rosalie had refused to sit in a car that I was driving, but Emmett wanted to, so she stayed in his jeep. I smiled over at Jasper and he raised one eyebrow in return. He thought he could beat me. I'd beaten Emmett, and Edward.

"Ready. Set Go!" Alice trilled.

I stepped on the gas and laughed as the Porsche squealed out of the parking lot, the jeep right on my tail. Jasper was a good driver. Wait ,what am I thinking? He's got some freaking skills behind the wheel! I almost lost. Key word. Almost.

I still won. As I got out of the car, grinning Alice was giggling like crazy next to me. "She beat you!" she said. Jasper was shaking his head in amazement, smiling. We all went into the house and just as I was about to sit down on the couch and play video games with Emmett ,Alice pulled me up an dragged me up to her room. "I have an idea!!!!!" she squealed after I shut the door behind us. "What is it?" I asked, sighing, a small smile on my lips. "Lets go the club Goth!" she said. I stared at her for a second. "Sounds fun!" I finally enthused, grinning at her.

"Yah! I already picked out your outfit!" she said, handing me a bunch of black clothes. I smiled to myself and went into the bathroom. When I walked back out I was wearing a black tutu, black skinny jeans underneath it, a black corset with a black t-shirt under that, and fingerless black lace gloves. I had to admit, I felt like a gothic princess.

"Oooh!" Alice squealed as she saw me. "I'll do your makeup quick then I'll change. Then it's everyone else's turn." she said. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes while Alice quickly put my makeup one. I wore black eyeliner, black eye shadow and black lipstick. Alice ran into the bathroom, leaving a breeze behind her. In one minute tops she was back out, posing for me. Alice wore a black ,tight tank top, knee high converse, motorcyclist gloves and black mini shorts.

"Awesome" I said, smiling. She nodded. "I know." she said, grinning.

I laughed and went back downstairs. I heard a gasp as my feet touched the bottom of the stairs. "What did she do to you?" Esme asked.

I laughed. "We're all going Goth, Esme. You didn't know? We all hate our lives and now enjoy screamo." I said, grinning. No offense to any Goths.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. Edward was sitting at his piano, turned towards it, but I could him silently shaking with laughter too. "We're going Goth? Sweet!" Emmett crowed from his spot on the couch where he was killing zombies with a chainsaw. I smiled and sat down on the couch next to him. "Rosalie!" Alice called from upstairs. Rose looked up from her Paris fashion magazine, glaring at the stairs. "What?" she asked.

"Come here! You have to go Goth too or you wont' fit in!" Alice sang. Rosalie muttered something under her breath but went upstairs.

"When do I get to get gothified?" Emmett asked. "Soon." Alice said.

I grabbed a controller and entered the game. We fought off zombies with chain saws and bombs for twenty minutes. Halfway through Edward took Emmett's place because it had been his turn to go Goth. Then when Emmett came back wearing giant black pants with 5 pounds of chains on them he took his place. Then Edward and Jasper went upstairs to get gothy too.

I had to say, Jasper pulled off the Goth look the best out of the boys. You could practically see the black waves of emotion rolling off of him.

It was around Five o' clock by the time we got in the cars and started for Port Angeles. I rode with Edward ,Alice and Jasper in the Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie took a motorcycle. It was dark outside when we reached the club. You could hear the music beating inside of it from the road.

"Right now it's dance, but in an hour it goes to karaoke" Alice said as we stepped out onto the large sidewalk. Edward walked close next to me and Jasper close to Alice. Have fun staying next to me in the club, I mentally laughed.

You walk in with a person and you don't usually walk back out with them.

You lose them in the crowd of dancers. Rosalie and Emmett followed us in to the club. A few heads turned at our entrance but nobody else saw us. There were a few other Goths ,but everyone else was dressed in normal club attire. Alice grabbed my hand and yelled over the music, "Lets dance!"

I nodded and we weaved into the crowd. Alice and I stayed close to each other and started dancing. The music thumped in the air around us and we swayed to it. I didn't see Edward, Emmett or any of the others anywhere. People occasionally brushed against us but we ignored them as we laughed and danced.

After half and hour or so some on grabbed my wrist and I turned to see it was Edward. He was glancing around at the other dancers. "What is it?" I shouted over the music.

"I can't stay in here, they are annoying me to death!" he yelled.

"Who?" I asked ,knowing who he was referring to. Every single girl in this club except Alice, me and Rosalie.

I grinned at him and he scowled at me.

I was about to tell him that it's what you get when your unnaturally handsome but suddenly a group of some girls came over . "Come dance with us!" they urged him, laughing and giggling.

"They're drunk too." he whispered in my ear. I outright laughed.

It'll be hard to get rid of them especially. Something drastic…. Hmm….

"Follow along," I whispered to Edward, grabbing one of his hands and sliding it around my waist. I pressed myself close against him, my lips at his cheek. "Oh," he said, realizing what my plan was. I could see the girls out of the corner of my eye, curiously watching to see what was going on.

They were so drunk they couldn't tell yet.

Edward played along, moving his lips along the side of my face. They still didn't understand. I sighed and kissed Edward full on the lips. I watched as they all frowned and walked off into the rest of the crowd. Edward let go of me and I straightened out my tutu, smiling. "Your welcome." I said, turning back to dance with Alice.

Edward stayed next to me and started dancing too, afraid if he left my side the girls would come back for him. And they probably would.

Alice, Edward and I danced with each other for a while until suddenly the music quieted down .

"Who wants to go first?!" the DJ asked the crowd. It was probably time for karaoke. Alice grabbed my hand and raised it in the air.

"Goth Doll, get up here!" the DJ yelled, pointing at me, seeing my hand. I glanced at the Cullens and made my way up to the stage. "You good with Linkin Park?" the DJ asked, whispering. I nodded. He grinned ,handing me a mike. "Watch the screen back there." he instructed, pointing to a small screen at the front of the stage that faced me.

The DJ quickly left the stage, going into the crowd. Music started playing and I watched the screen as the name of the song came on, Faint. Ah, I love this song. I walked back and forth on the stage while the crowd cheered, pumping their fist in the air.

I hadn't even started yet. My dark hair swung around as I danced to the beat, waiting for the lyrics. Finally they came up and I started singing, holding the microphone in one hand.

"I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see

these scars"

I shrugged as I danced in accordance to the lyrics. It was true. I can't help that everyone sees my scars. Emotional and physical. I wasn't wearing the gauze anymore, my arm had healed up finally. All that was left was a long ,pink scar.

"I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel, " I pointed to me and then the crowd as I walked back and forth across the stage as purple strobe lights flashed around the club.

"But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe

this is real."

I could see the Cullens in the crowd. Alice and Emmett bouncing up and down, dancing as I sang. Edward watched me, grinning. Jasper stood next to him, arms crossed ,smiling and shaking his head like, "She's hilarious" I was amusing to the Cullens with my wacky, not typical ways. I was different than every other human and they found it amusing. I was something they hadn't seen or met in all their years.

"So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got "

"I can't feel the way I did before!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

Time won't heal this damage anymore," I screamed the lyrics, thrashing my head around as I sang."Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!" I pointed at crowd, telling them not to turn their backs on me.

"I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident

Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make

sense"

I kept dancing around the whole stage, occasionally bending down to the ground and singing to an individual person.

"I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt," I sang to a guy this time, he was one of the Goths. He smiled up at me and held his hand to his ear, in a motion for 'Call me' . I grinned at him, shaking my head no as I kept singing. I jumped back from the edge of the stage

"It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear

me out," The crowd was dancing in one synced movement and it was like a pulsing heart.

"So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got" I motioned to myself.

"I can't feel the way I did before!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!" Hands reached out for me as I strode along the edge of the stage, everyone one

shouting along.

"Time won't heal this damage anymore!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

Noooo!

Hear me out now!

You're gonna listen to me, like it or not!" I felt like some rock star as I held my hand out to some of the people closer to the stage ,brushing hands with a few of them.

"Right nowww!

Hear me out now!

You're gonna listen to me, like it or not!

Right now!"

"I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me," I quietly sang this part and the crowd went quiet for a millisecond before erupting in shouts and screams of applause at the climax of the song.

"I won't be ignoredddddddddddd!"

"I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored!" I started slowing down my movements as the end of the song got closer.

"Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

I can't feel

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

Don't turn your back on me," I took a deep breath, stopping in the middle of the stage.

"I won't be ignored!" I sang, then dropped my arm to my side, taking deep breaths as the crowd applauded me.

The DJ made his way up to the stage, clapping and grinning at me. "Who wants to hear Goth Doll sing another song?!" he yelled over the crowd noise. For a moment I almost said I didn't want to sing again, but then I saw that guy that asked me to call him waiting by the stage steps. I changed my mind.

The crowd shouted for me to sing again. The DJ handed me the mike back and asked, "What do you want this time?""Something Tokio Hotel" I said, covering the mike with my hand so my voice wasn't vocalized through the whole club. He nodded, smiling and walked off stage. I turned back to face the crowd while we all waited for the music to play and someone shouted, "Are you single Goth Doll?"

I outright laughed at their question. Then I though to myself, wait am I?

"Yeah. I'm single." I finally said just as the lyrics popped up on screen. Scream by Tokio Hotel. Nice choice, DJ. I smiled as I started singing.

"You get up

And somebody tells you" I walked across the stage, hand on my hip.

"Where to go to

When you get there

Everybody's telling you

What to do

Thank you

It's been another

Bloody Monday," I stopped right at the edge of the stage.

"And no one

Is asking what you wanted

Anyway,"

I paused and quickly said, "Sing with me!" I felt funny singing the next part alone. I felt like everyone should join me.

"NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN

NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!" They all did as I asked. Dancing and jumping around with each other, all of them wearing smiles on their faces.

"SCREAM 'till you feel it

SCREAM 'till you believe it

SCREAM and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

SCREAM 'till you feel it

SCREAM 'till you believe it

SCREAM and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

Scream... Scream it out loud" I jumped around in a dancing manner as I shouted these lyrics.

"Watch out

Stay awake

They're lurking," I motioned my hand out at invisible forces that were lurking.

"Obsess you

They are always

Working

Promising

Everything you

Never asked for

And one day

It'll be too late

And you'll

Beg for more" I motioned for the clubbers to sing along at this part.

"NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN

NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN" they all did. Even Edward.

"SCREAM 'till you feel it

SCREAM 'till you believe it

SCREAM and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

SCREAM 'till you feel it

SCREAM 'till you believe it

SCREAM and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

Scream…"

"Back to zero

Your time's about to come

Let them know

You're not just anyone

Scream…" I bent down to a random crowd member and sang to her. She was with her boyfriend, I assumed, who was dancing around with her, holding hands. She giggled ,blushing as I sang.

"Your time's about to comeSCREAM 'till you feel it

SCREAM 'till you believe it

SCREAM and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

SCREAM 'till you feel it

SCREAM 'till you believe it

SCREAM and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

Shut up!" the whole club paused at the moment of silence in the music. I smiled.

"NO 'coz you feel it

NO 'coz you believe it

NO and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!," as I looked into the crowd, I noticed a familiar face. A face I hadn't seen for weeks. Russet skin, short black hair….

"Scream it out loud

SCREAM...!" I finished the song, though the sight before me stunned me. I was barely able to finish.

Edward was immediately making his way up to stage. He knew who was here and so did the rest of the Cullens.

The DJ took the mike from me, grinning like crazy. Edward got up onto stage and grabbed my hand and started leading me off stage. I let him as my brain numbly tried to make sense of the person I had seen. As we walked down the steps and into the crowd I heard people talking to me, but I barely gave them nods of thanks.

"You were awesome Goth Doll!"

"Are you coming back to this club soon?"

"Omigod! You have to perform again sometime!"

"Great job! You did Linkin Park and Tokio Hotel justice!"

Edward led me through the crowd. The person was watching us as we made our way , staring intently at my face. I couldn't say anything as Edward's family surrounded us.

"What is he here for?" Alice askedEdward as she held my hand. "He was looking around the town for a…imprint. He's been going to clubs to try and find one. He just happened to come to this one tonight." Edward emotionlessly said.

"What is he going to do now?" Emmett asked.

"He knows she saw him and that we did too. He's waiting for us to do something first." Edward said. I stared at the face and he stared back.

I couldn't say or do anything. I couldn't comprehend that after all those days of nothing from him, he was standing there, watching me.

That now he just appeared.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked, everyone glancing at me.

I let go of Edward's hand and started moving through the crowd to him, all the Cullens following me. As we got closer I saw he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, and a pair of old worn out jeans.

I stopped as we got closer.

I looked up at the painfully familiar face.

I expected some relief to fill me, like taking a breath of air after holding your breath, instead I didn't feel anything. My heart still ached with the reminder of what he did, but his presence didn't cure it. It didn't take away the painful memories. I had the feeling that nothing could cure the emotional scar from what he did.

"I'm sorry." he finally said.

I could hear his apology even over the roar of a new singer up on stage. "Can you forgive me?" he quietly asked, staring into my eyes. The dark brown eyes held true sincerity and regret of what he did.

"Yes." I said, my body still.

He smiled with relief and stepped forward to hug me, but I held my hand out to stop him. "I forgive you. But…Jake….it doesn't mean I can take you back." I said, aware of Edward's hand on my arm. Jacob paused, shadows covering his face. I watched him for a moment, then looked down and in a swift movement turned into Edward's arm and started walking back into the crowd of dancers. Alice stayed at my side, while Edward kept his reassuring grasp around me. I think all the Cullens were stunned silent at what I said to Jacob. They didn't say anything for a few moments. The silence wasn't awkward for long because after a few second the DJ came over to me.

"Hey Goth Doll! Great performance! Are you interested in job here? I need someone new for the late night singing when everyone else is too drunk." he laughed at his joke. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I'm not really looking for a job right now though." I said. "Oh, are you sure? You'd really be saving my life here," he said.

"Well…" I trailed off, thinking. Spring break was in two days. A week of no school. I'd have free time…..And I'd be away from La Push. "Sure, I'll be able to work for Spring Break." I said ,nodding. He grinned brightly. "Wonderful, wonderful! Just come in when ever you'd like at night on Break and you can have $45 dollars a night." I nodded in thanks and he turned but right before he walked off he asked "Hey, you O.k. with us calling you Goth Doll or was the outfit just a one night thing for clubbing?"

"It was going to be a one night thing ,but I think I'll be going Goth for performances." I said. "Great, see ya later Goth Doll." he walked off into the crowd.

"You got a job!" Alice said. The Cullens weren't in states of shock anymore. I was happy to see that. "Yeah, I guess I did." I said. Jasper stole a glance with Edward. Edward grimaced slightly. "What?" I asked.

"We never caught that nomad. You'll be here late at night……" he trailed off.

"We'll be with her, Edward. There's nothing to worry about!" Alice sang. "Lets go back to dancing!" she continued, pulling on my hand for me to follow her. I shrugged at Edward but let her lead me into the crowd. We started dancing and a few other people came closer to us and started talking. "I loved your performance Goth Doll, you ever think of professional singing?" A guy asked as we danced to "Poker Face"

"No, I actually thought I sucked at singing." I said over the roar of people.

"Well you don't. You're a natural on stage too." he added, grinning. "Thanks." I said as Alice and I swung our arms around ,holding hands. "Hey, do you know that guy?" one of the girls asked, motioning her head to my right, further back. I glanced over and saw it was Jacob. He was leaning against a wall, almost blending in. "Um. Yeah. Old boyfriend." I said, looking down again as we danced. "Aww, sorry." she said, thinking he broke up with me.

"No, it's fine." I said. I knew Jacob could hear our conversation. I glanced back over at him, he was still watching us. I sighed to myself and started weaving through the crowd to him. Alice didn't follow. "You wanna dance with us?" I asked, looking up at his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and you could see he had serious muscles through his shirt. He didn't answer. "Jake, we can still be friends. It's just different…." I trailed off.

"Sure, Sure…" he said, pushing himself away from the wall. I smiled and went back into the crowd ,him trailing behind. "This is Jake." I told the other clubbers and they nodded. Jake didn't really do anything. He just stood there as we all danced. He was making me feel so damn guilty. I felt so guilty that my mood plummeted to the floor with an audible thump to my ears. "Alice, lets go home." I abruptly said to her. She looked over at me, watching my face. I could see the wheels turning at hyper speed in her mind. Boom. She realized what happened to my mood. "No, how about we go dance with the guys?" she begged, pulling on my arm lightly towards the direction of where the guys where sitting at the bar.

"They're not even dancing." I said as Jacob watched our interaction. I glanced back over at the bar and saw that all of them where standing up now, making there way over to us. I sighed, glaring slightly at Alice. "What is it Alice? We were having a contest! Who could drink the most beer!" Emmett whined and I laughed a little.

"Who could drink the most beer….." Alice said, stunned but at the same time frustrated with their childish behavior. A contest of will.

"Yeah! Edward was winning!" Emmett said.

Alice, Rosalie and I looked over to Edward, shocked. He looked down to his shoes a slight smirk on is face. "Anyways, I wanted to go home." I said ,shaking the thought of the contest out my head. "But I don't want to." Alice said. Jacob stood silent as he watched our argument. "Alice, lets go home." Edward said, suddenly appearing by my side. I reached for his hand at my side without really thinking and his cool, smooth skin fell into place ,holding my hand.

It was an automatic response for me, I never really thought about holding his hand, but it just happened. I could see Jacob stiffen out of the corner of my eyes as he caught the small movement.

"Fine," she grumbled and came over to my other side, locking her arm through my free arm. We all walked out of the club, the rest of Edwards' siblings following us. I didn't know if Jake was. I slid into the backseat and rolled down my window when I saw Jacob peering in. "We can talk when I get home." I told him quietly, not looking him in the face. "O.K." he whispered and his warm presence disappeared. I shut the window as we drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home Edward suddenly said, "My mouth taste like dirt." I laughed at him with Alice. "Do you want me to pull over so you can puke up the beer?" she asked. Edward looked over at me.

"Go ahead, upchuck the beer." I said, grinning. Alice pulled the car over and Edward quickly got out and ran into the forest. I noticed Emmett and Jasper were doing the same thing.

"Idiots" Rosalie muttered as we stood next to each other, leaning against the car, waiting. A few seconds later all of them were back. Jasper and Edward looked embarrassed but Emmett wasn't, he was grinning like crazy. We all got back into the vehicles and drove the rest of the way to my house. I started walking to my house as the Cullens drove off. I could feel eyes watching me. "You wanna come in, Jake?" I asked as I unlocked the door. "Would your mom mind?" he asked.

"Nah she's cool." I said, stepping in to the kitchen. I turned on the lights and walked over to the fridge. "Buggar." I muttered when there wasn't anything good. Jake stood by the door ,looking awkward.

"I wont eat, I guess." I said, plopping down in a chair. "Do the guys know your back?" I casually asked as I took off my shoes.

"No." he said.

I nodded as I stood up for a second and slid the tutu down my legs ,onto the floor. I sat back down and started unlacing the black corset. "What did you do after you left?" I quietly asked. "Tried to imprint." he said. I paused, then continued. "Why?" I asked, almost afraid to know why.

"Because all I saw was you. I didn't want to see you! I wanted to forget you, I wanted to forget everything about you that was so damn perfect." he almost yelled.

" I ran around the whole fucking state but at every turn I'd see you. Standing there like some ghost from hell." he continued his rant. I let him let it all out.

"I hurt you so bad and I wanted to run away from what I did. But you….. You followed me, you wouldn't let me forget what I did."

I knew that he had imagined me following him. He did too.

"And even after I hurt you, you know what, I had the fucking nerve to still love you. To still want you. Why ,Nyala, why?" he was talking to himself now. I took a hesitant step closer to him and even though he was looking down he knew I had taken a step closer. He held his arms out to me, a pained look on his face. I slowly held my hand out to him and he grabbed it, pulling me close into his chest. "I'm sorry I was an idiot and left. I know you don't want me back and you shouldn't, but Nyala……" he stared into me eyes now and I knew what he was about to do.

"No, Jake." I said, moving myself out of his hold.

"I can't." I said, watching him ,feeling his pain.

"It's him, isn't it?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't. He smiled brokenly at me. "I could see it at the club. You love the leech." he said. I shook my head helplessly. "Jake, it's not like that."

"But it is, Nyala. It is like that and I know it. I also know that I'll have to fight to get you back." He said. "No, don't. I don't love Edward like that, he's a best friend to me." I said, tugging on his arm as he turned and started going back outside.

"Whatever you say, Nyala." he laughed and disappeared into the darkness.

I stared into the darkness in disbelief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got a job at the Club." I told my mom at breakfast.

"Please don't tell me you're a stripper." she begged.

All of us stared at her for a second, before we broke out laughing. "I'm not a stripper…." I said between laughs, "Edward would never let me be a stripper." I added, grinning over at Alice and Edward. He nodded his head in agreement, chuckling a little.

"I'm one of the late night singers." I continued. "Late night?" she asked. "She'll be fine, Mrs. Bradley. We'll watch her." Edward assured. Mom nodded. I finished breakfast then we all went out to the cars. Just as I reached the Volvo, a warm hand grabbed my arm. I turned and saw it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake." I warily said.

"Hey, I just fixed up that other bike, you want to have it?" he asked ,glancing over at Edward.

"I- I couldn't have it, it's yours" I said, shaking my head.

"I already have one, come on, please." he said. "It's even black." he added.

My eyes widened "Seriously?" I asked, aware of Edward's disapproving gaze. He nodded, the hint of a smug smile playing on his lips. "Maybe I'll just look at it." I said, already following Jacob to his garage. The bike was amazing, shining black.

"How about I drive it to school, but you keep it for all other purposes." I said. "Sure, sure." he said. He helped me roll the bike out to the road. That's when Edward spoke up. "You know how to drive a motorcycle?" I nodded over at him ,smiling a little.

"Learned how to in one of my danger junkie phases." I said as I slid one of my legs over the bike and got on. I put the black helmet one. I felt very tiny compared to this humongous bike. It was obviously built for larger men , not teenage girls. I kicked the bike on and grinned as it hummed underneath me. "Just take it easy at first," Jacob started to instruct but I was already speeding off down the road. I could hear the groans of frustration behind me from Edward and Alice. I poised my body close to the bike so I was more aero dynamic. As I turned a corner, the road got closer and closer to my leg, but I straightened out the whole bike easily. I could hear the roar of an engine close behind me and didn't even have to look back to know it was Edward and Alice. For Edward's sake, I didn't try anything drastic as I sped down the road to school.

All heads were already looking my way as I turned into the parking lot and parked next to Rosalie's red, shiny car.

If not for my bright pink skinny jeans, I would have bet you fifty bucks that everyone would have thought it was a guy driving the motorcycle. I got off the bike, took off my helmet and shook my hair out. I smiled over at Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Erik who were staring at me from across the lot. Edward pulled in next to me with Alice and were out of the car and talking at me in a second flat. "I thought you'd be road kill!" Alice squealed, but her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "I'm not" I said ,shrugging. Edward was staring at me, shaking his head in astonishment.

Edward's Point Of View-

This angel before me was amazing. And slightly insane. I wouldn't say possibly insane, because I knew she was insane. For a fact. Nyala was simply amazing and never ceased to stun me in some way, every day. From karaoke on stage in front of a whole club, motorcycling, street racing to simply making a joke that would be sure to make a room full of vampires to laugh, she was amazing.

And it was all herself, she didn't put up an act, she was just being herself, she wouldn't change for anyone, for any reason.

Stubborn, different, beautiful, funny, caring, and thoughtful. Yes, I know what you're about to say, "Thoughtful? Are you serious?"

But it's true, she may sometimes seem spur of the moment, but in the end, she really takes her time on the important decisions. After all of these sunless years I have found a reason to live another day, a reason to smile. She came to me wearing a sarcastic smile on her face, bright pink skinny jeans, a t-shirt that said "I love you, but if the zombies chase us, I'm tripping you." , and a witty ,but caring heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Friday, the day of the Spring Dance. For once in my life, I was unsure of how to word something. How could I ask her? Alice told me to man up and ask her. I had replied with a childish, "Don't' tell me what to do."

She thought this was all fun and games, but if Nyala actually accepted, only God knows if she will, it would be our first official date. Nyala would be sure to be thinking of that.

Luckily for me, Nyala saved me the trouble of an awkward silence with her. "You going to the dance tonight? Cause my mom says I should go and I don't feel like partying with some humans alone."

I laughed lightly at her, taking a mental sigh of relief.

"Because humans are oh so boring." I said.

"Yep, all of them cept me! Come on, admit it Cullen, I'm the coolest human you've ever met." she stood there, grinning at me, waiting expectantly for me to admit it.

"Well, I wouldn't say the coolest…" I trailed off and she gasped angrily.

"How could you be so cruel, Edward! I'm hurt. This conversation is officially over." she turned away from me as we stood in the lunch line.

I stood there for a minute, waiting for her to turn and give me the honor of seeing her face. She didn't. "I would say the coolest, because you are more than the coolest. You are the best and coolest." I quickly said. "Aww, thanks, Edward!" she turned suddenly and gave me a giant hug. I took a deep breath in as I hugged her back, feeling the burning sensation in my throat increase.

Self control, you damn vampire. It's all about the self control.

Nyala's Point Of View-

I let go of Edward, grinning at him. Alice stood next to us quietly, but I know me and Edward were fully aware of her smug smile. Was I mad that she did get her way? No, not really. In the world I lived, complaining wasn't really realistic. I got my dream ,to live in the Twilight Saga, to hang out with the characters I had dreamed of when I lived in the normal world, to even kiss two of them. I got to have sleep over's with vampires and go cliff diving with werewolves. Complaining wasn't an option these days.

I got my lunch, pizza and a root beer. Edward and Alice got salads. I told them normal humans don't like salad. Alice and Edward looked down to their food. "Oh" they said in unison. I laughed as I set my tray down. "Don't feel so bad, it's not like you committed a crime." I said, taking a bite out of my food. I ate my lunch while they asked questions of what humans do like to eat. "Us teenagers like pizza, Chinese food, and junk food." I said. They nodded and I could tell they were making a mental note.

School passed quickly and soon I was at the Cullens house. Alice was a blur as she sped from room to room, making sure her family's and my outfit for the Dance were perfect and up to fashion trends. I had wanted to go in some normal school clothes I had, like skinny jeans and a t-shirt, but Alice insisted I wear a dress.

I sat on the couch next to Edward ,watching Emmett play Halo.

"Wait, no! Don't shoot him! Wait until you eliminate the others then kill him." I instructed.

"But I thought-" Emmett started but I cut him off. "SH! SHOOT ALIENS!" I commanded.

He nodded and continued. Edward chuckled lightly as I leaned against his shoulder, staring intently at the TV screen. Jasper sat in the corner, reading a book, Rosalie was upstairs perfecting her makeup and Esme was in her craft room. Carlisle was still at the hospital, working a late shift.

As I shifted my position Edward stiffened. "I have to go hunt sometime." he murmured to himself.

"Go ahead, sorry." I said, pushing myself off of him to sit upright. "No, I could go later." I gave Edward my routine look I always did when he said he'd go later.

"O.K. O.K." he said, looking away from my stare of power. I nodded, smiling to myself.

"Don't kill Bambi." I suddenly told him, a flash back of Twilight playing through my head.

Poor, innocent Bambi never had a chance against Edward Cullen.

Edward stared at me. "Just don't kill any baby deer." I said.

He slowly nodded and left the house. I smiled in content and turned back to watching Emmett play. A few minutes later Alice yelled, "Nyala!" I groaned, getting up off the couch and made my way up to her room. She smiled, handing me something dark blue. I went into her bathroom and changed quickly. I looked in the mirror, smiling slightly. The dress was silk and almost touched the floor, a long slit going up the side to show some of my leg. The wasn't much of a back to it. I went back out into Alice's room and she smiled widely as she saw me. "Edward will love it." she told me.

"Great, because I always want to impress Edward." I sarcastically say. She laughed lightly and blurred past me as she went to change. Two seconds later she came back out wearing a black dress that had a few triangles shapes cut out of it to show her pale skin. "Nice," I told her, smiling in awe. She looked like a pixie supermodel. I forced my self esteem to not drop to the floor. You'd think after hanging out with unnaturally beautiful people for this long I'd get over it. I went back down stairs and sat on the giant white couch ,ignoring Emmett and Jasper's stares.

"Hey, that alien is about to shoot yo-" I started telling Emmett but the alien got the best of his frozen state and killed him.

I sat there for a second, then stood up and went back upstairs. I walked past Alice's room and went straight to Edward's. I walked over to his giant music system and started leafing through the music. I quickly found newer songs from my time. I found one. And to my surprise, it was very familiar. This song had been on the Twilight Soundtrack. I clicked it on and smiled as it started smoothly playing through hidden speakers. I was surprised at how accurate song choices were in Twilight. Accurate enough that Edward actually had this song.

"I seek you out, flay you alive….One more word and you won't survive. And I'm not scared by your stolen power…" I sang alone, closing my eyes.

A smooth, cold hand suddenly slid into my open hand, the other hand gently placing itself on my waist. I opened my eyes and smiled up at Edward. "Your back quick." I said as he started leading us into a dance. He nodded, gazing up at the ceiling. "Do you believe in hell?" he asked suddenly, his gaze coming back to my face. I paused a moment ,thinking, before I answered. "Yes."

"Do you believe in heaven?" he asked, his eyes staring intently at me, waiting for my response.

"Yeah, where else would the good people go?" I asked. He nodded, ignoring my own question and continued. "Do you believe in an afterlife?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." I said, seeing where this was going.

"But not for us." he said, saying it mostly to himself, assured with his answer.

"There is an afterlife for you and your family. I can't believe that after a person dies nothing happens. That they just die and it's all over. I believe there is an afterlife for everyone, whether in hell, heaven or on earth." I said, not breaking my gaze with him. He turned my answer over in his head for a second.

"Or on earth?" he asked.

"Yes, if they have unfinished business or something. If you still have a reason to stay, a good reason, then you stay and when your done with what needed to be done, you go to where you belong." I said.

"Who do you think goes to heaven?" he asked.

"Good people." I said, eyeing him.

He almost smiled but held it back. "Who goes to hell?" he asked.

"Bad people." I said.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"No." I simply said.

"What about us? We lived more lives than we deserve, we've killed people. Doesn't that make us bad?" he finally asked.

"No, you and your family are certainly not bad." I said, slightly angered he'd even think that. "How can you be so sure? We are monsters." he said, trying to will me to understand. I would not even try to understand lies though.

"You aren't monsters! Carlisle is a doctor! Esme is a mother! How can you tell me Alice and Esme are monsters? What about Emmett and Jasper? Are you going to tell me they are cruel, heartless creatures that deserve to go to hell?"

"I love how you left Rosalie out," he said, smirking a little, although this so was not funny.

"Edward Cullen! You listen to me, you and your family are not monsters!" I said.

"Oh, your having a fight….I'll leave." I heard Alice say as she skipped into the room, then turned on her heel and walked out. "We are not having a fight! We are having a discussion!" I yelled after her. I heard laughs from downstairs. I turned out of Edward's grasp and stomped out of his room.

"I refuse to talk with you about this topic!" I called back to him as I went downstairs. I plopped down on the couch, my arms crossed. I sat there glaring at the wall. "Esme! Pound some sense into your son!" I told her. I heard a light laugh from upstairs, from her. I glared at the wall. Edward was completely insane with his theory that him and his family didn't have souls. How could they not have souls?

Carlisle saved lives! And Edward's going to tell me that his family will all go to hell if they were to die? Nonsense. If anyone is going to hell, it'll be me.

For what, I dunno.

But I do know that not a single member of this family will be meeting me there.

"Nyala, it's time for the dance." Alice warily told me as she entered the room. "Kay" I said, smiling and standing up. "Are you riding with Edward?" she asked, smiling back. "Is he going to bring up any topic of conversation that I have told him I don't want to talk about?" I asked. She paused a moment, closing her gold eyes. "Nope." she said, opening her eyes again. "I'll ride with him. He's suppose to be my date anyways." I added just as Edward came downstairs. "Wait, I have to take pictures." Esme said as breezed into the room, holding a professional digital camera. "Couples next to each other, then all of you together." she said, holding it up to her eyes. Alice and Jasper got their picture first ,both of them smiling. Then Emmett and Rosalie. Me and Edward looked to each other, a dilemma facing us. Mainly me. I didn't look at us as a couple. Best friends more like.

"Oh, just stand next to each other," Alice said, shoving us forward. I shrugged ,going with the flow and smiled ,grabbing Edward's hand. Edward grinned at me for a split second then face the camera. We both smiled for Esme. She was smiling too, clearly making memories she'll never forget. "All of you together now, please."

I took Alice's hand and she came to my side, Jasper next to her. Emmett stood behind me with Rosalie next to him and behind Alice. We all smiled widely at Esme. The flash snapped and I turned to Alice. "Lets go party!" I said, pumping my arm in the air once.

"Woohoo!" Emmett crowed and Alice laughed. We all said goodbye to Esme and got into the different cars. Edward and me in his Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie in her Convertible, and Alice and Jasper in a black, sleek car. "We're gonna dance and party all night!" I told Edward, jumping around in my seat. "Calm down, I'm afraid your going to fall out or something," Edward said, grinning slightly.

"I wont, Edward." I said, still bouncing around.

In five minutes we made it to the school. There were white lights hung up all around the entrance, with tons of people milling around as they went in. Edward got out of the car before I could and opened my door for me. "Jerk." I said, getting out. He laughed. "Usually when someone opens a door for you, you thank them." he said, unconsciously sliding his arm onto my shoulders. Maybe it wasn't unconsciously though. I let him.

"Well, not me." I said as the other Cullens joined us and we became a little posse. We all paid for our tickets and got the usual stares from people. I noticed Jessica standing with Mike, Angela and Erik over by a closer wall. "Come on," I said, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him over to them. "Hey guys!" I yelled over the music, smiling widely at them. I didn't miss Mike looking me up and down. Edward didn't either, I felt his grip tighten slightly around me.

"Hey Nyala, you look great! "Angela said. "Thanks, you too!" I said. Angela was wearing a shiny baby blue dress that went to her knees and her hair was up in a intricate ponytail. She grinned at me. "Lets go dance!" I told them, letting go of Edward's hand and grabbing Jessica's and Angela's hands.

"Come on you guys," I called over to the Cullens who were still standing by the entrance, talking to each other. We all made our way into the middle of the dancers and started rocking to "Love Game" by Lady Gaga. I lip synced along with the lyrics and Angela and Alice were giggling.

I noticed Edward wasn't dancing. I grabbed both of his hands and started swinging them, lip syncing to him. "Lets have some fun, this beat is sick." I "sang" along.

He smiled and started moving to the beat too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took a nice long drink of the red fruit punch. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. "This is awesome." I told Alice as she danced with herself next to me. She nodded. "Best ever." she added.

I smiled, threw my cup away and went back to the dance floor where Emmett was jumping around like crazy to "Down"

"Baby are you down down down?" he shouted to me as we got closer.

"Baby are you down?" I asked, as we grabbed each other's hand and dance around, singing along. We kept dancing and singing as each song ended then a new one started. By the time it was 10:00, 30 minutes away from the time the dance would be over I was exhausted.

I sat in and chair and almost passed out. "Alice, we should take her home." Edward quietly said to Alice as they stood next to me. "Kay," she said.

"Up you go , Nyala." she continued, sliding her cold arm around me waist and helping me up.

"Thanks." I said and we started making our way to the doors. As we got out the door I could see Jacob standing by his motorcycle from across the lot. As he saw us and strode over.

"Some party, huh?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. I warily nodded. Edward's lips were in a thin line

"I'll take you home," Jacob offered, motioning to his bike.

"No thanks, Jake. I left your bike at the Cullen's house. I have to get it ,then drive it home." I said.

"Your letting her drive home in the middle of the night on a motorcycle?" he asked Edward, incredulous. "No, I wasn't . In fact, I hadn't even heard of this plan yet." Edward said, glancing at me.

I shrugged.

"I'll drive you home, Nyala. You can get the bike later." Jacob said, moving his hand out to take mine. "No, Jake. I'll just stay at the Cullen's house and drive home in the morning." I said, shifting away from his hand slightly.

"Lets get in the car," Alice quietly said to me and we started walking to the car. I glanced back at Edward and Jacob who were standing there, waiting for me to be out of hearing range.

Edward's Point Of View-

"I thought you read minds, bloodsucker? Why didn't you know she was going to drive home?" Jacob growled at me. I glared back.

"I can, just not her's." I said, trying to keep my composure. I will not stoop to his level.

"So your saying she could have taken off in the middle of the night and you wouldn't know? Some protector you are." he snorted.

"I would know because Nyala wouldn't just leave someone, she'd tell me and give me a good reason why." I said, my words thick with implications. Jacob huffed.

"You want to fight, parasite? Cause I'm all for a little rumble."

"It's be my pleasure." I said. Just as I took a step closer Nyala yelled over, "Stop it you two. Come one Edward."

She didn't need sonic hearing to know what was going on.

"Your master's calling you, leech. Go along now, we can talk later." Jacob harshly laughed and walked off into the woods. I ignored his last thought of him and Nyala kissing in her room.

Jacob's Point Of View-

As I heard their fancy car drive off I slammed my fist into a tree. "Damn you to hell Cullen." I cursed.

I leave for a few weeks and come back to find that Edward freaking Cullen had hooked up with Nyala. "No ,Jake. It's not like that. We're just friends." Nyala says. I see past her lies, it's more than that. I see how he looks at her and how she looks at him. How he look sat her.

I almost gagged. A vampire falling love with a human, that is seriously messed up. He could kill her, drain her dry and he wouldn't give a fuck.

"Ooops, sorry that I killed you honey," he'd say, smiling.

I can't let Nyala let him do this to her. She's falling into some sick, sadistic trap that we all know damn well won't end good. I have to make her see sense that no matter what, this will not end good.

Unless I can stop it. Nyala loved me once, there still must be some part of her heart that cares. If I can get to it….

Nyala's Point Of View-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed the night at Alice's house mainly because as soon as I sat on the couch I was out cold.

What can I say, partying takes the life out of me.

When I woke up the house was quiet. I didn't see anyone around so I quickly flew myself up the stairs and went to Alice's bathroom where I took a shower and changed into some clothes she had laid out on the bed for me. I found a note next to it saying Carlisle was at work, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were hunting Edward was with them just in case and she was shopping for more Goth clothes for my job. I set the note down and levitated myself down the steps and into the kitchen.

I raided the fridge only to find another note, this one from Esme, saying she had made me breakfast and it was in the microwave and that all I had to do was heat it up and pour myself a drink. I smiled and silently sent Esme a mental thank you very much. I doubted she heard it though. I heated up the eggs, bacon and toast while I poured myself some grape juice.

As I sat at the dining room table, eating ,the house felt very lonely. I quickly finished and went back into the living room. I pursed my lips for a second, thinking. Maybe I could practice for my job? Find common club songs? Nah…. Maybe just karaoke? Yeah. I turned on the karaoke and immediately chose Paramore. I scrolled down until I found Hello Hello. It was an unreleased song that was never on any albums. I picked up the mike and watched as lyrics came.

"Hello, hello?

Is anyone home?

Hello, hello?

Just pick up the phone" I loved Paramore. Great band.

"I opened up my life to you,

I told you everything I knew,

You listened so closely to,

You listened so close when love was just a way out

But you're going deaf now,

Yeah you turned your head around,"

"Hello, hello?

Is anyone home?

Hello, hello?

Just pick up the phone,

You'll be sorry to hear,

I'm doing fine now,

Sorry to hear,

You're without me now" I laughed a little with realization. Irony. Is anyone home? Hello, Hello?

"You blew up the world I built for us,

Destroyed our secret universe,

Threw out the trust I, put in you,

Making me feel like I'd been used,

And now I'm reminded,

That I was just blinded,

Hello, hello?

Is anyone home?

Hello, hello?

Just pick up the phone,

You'll be sorry to hear,

I'm doing fine now,

Sorry to hear,

You're without me now" "I'm doing fine,

You'll be alright,

Maybe you'll think of me tonight,

You're doing fine,

And I'll be alright,

Just give me time, yeah

Hello, hello?

Is anyone home?

Hello, hello?

Just pick up the phone,

I don't wanna hear,

You're doing fine now,

Don't wanna hear,

I'm without you now"

"I'm without you now,

I'm without you." the song was over and I smiled to myself. Just as I was about to put on another Paramore song my phone buzzed in my pocket I pulled it out and said," Hello?"

"Goth Doll! Great to hear your voice again! Hey, I was wondering if you could start tonight?" the DJ asked. "How'd you get my phone number?" I asked, slightly freaked out.

"Oh, your friend Alice here. Such an angel. But would you be able to? My last worker just bailed on me and right now I only have a guy, I need a girl too." he said.

"Um. Sure. I'd be able to." I said, smiling slightly.

"Wonderful! Come back to the club at eleven or twelve, your choice. I'll introduce you to the other workers then you'll start. Okay with you?" he asked. "Yep." I popped the "p"

"Great. See you later." he said then hung up. I slid my phone back into my pocket and when I looked back up Esme was standing there, smiling.

"Oh, hey Esme." I said, smiling back. "Hello Nyala, did you like your breakfast? I didn't under or over cook anything did I?" she asked, worry that something about her food was wrong. "No, Esme. It was perfect, of course." I said. "Thank you." she said.

"Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are upstairs in there rooms and Edward should be back in a few minutes. I'll be going up to my crafting room." she said and smiled one last time at me then started up the stairs. "Wait, Esme. Could I help you with anything?" I asked. Esme turned to face me.

"No ,it's fine, sweetie. You don't have to help me." she said.

"I want to help." I insisted.

She smiled. "Well, I could use some help making the newest page in my scrapbook." she said. "Scrapbooking!" I cheered and quickly followed her up to the room. She sat at a small table, a book laid out in front of her, a page open. I sat down next to her and she handed me 10 photos. "Choose three" she said. I went through the different pictures. There was one of Alice huddling next to Jasper under an umbrella in front of the town store. Alice was grinning like crazy and Jasper had a small smile on his lips as he looked down at her. I picked this one. Then there was one of Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the living room couch. Emmett cheering on something that was happening on the TV and Rosalie laughing at him, her whole face lit up with perfection. I almost went blind from the perfection, but I still chose it. Then there was one of me and Edward that I hadn't known she'd taken.

Heck, I didn't even know she was in the room at the time. I was asleep, leaning on his arm and Edward had his finger to his mouth in a "Sh" gesture to someone next to Esme behind the camera. I laughed at that and handed Esme the three I chose.

"I like those," she said and started pasting them down.

"Esme, could I have some of these?" I asked.

"Absolutely" she said. I picked out 3 pictures. One of all us of kids dressed up for the dance, then one of only the Cullen family. All of them were grinning at something funny as they got their picture professionally taken. Even Edward.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I was wearing a black mini skirt with chains on it, ripped up stockings, and a black t-shirt that said "Hell raiser" on it. Edward thought it fit me perfectly.

"Hey Goth Doll! Ah, love your shirt. Anyways, follow me and you can meet everyone else who works here. Alice, sorry dear but you and your brother will have to stay out here in the main club until we come back." the DJ said in his usual rush. I followed as he walked over to the bar.

"Hey, Truth! Hey, Twisted!" he yelled over the long bar. Two heads popped up. One a girl, one a guy. "Oh, hey, Chris. New singer?" the guy asked, motioning to me. He wore Goth black too ,just like the girl. "Yes, her names Goth Doll. Goth Doll, meet Twisted." Chris said.

"Hey Twisted. Awesome name." I said, as I shook hands with him. Somehow this guy seemed familiar. Like I had seen someone related to him, with close appearances. The relation to who ever I knew was too weak for me to get a name though.

"Thanks. Same for you." he said, grinning a little.

"And this is Truth" Chris continued, motioning to the girl.

"I love your name too, Truth." I said, shaking hands with her. She nodded in thanks and soon looked back to the ground.

"They work the same shifts as you." Chris said as we walked away.

"Oh, and Truth is kind of shy so she won't be doing much talking around you. It's just the way she is, but she's a nice girl." I nodded as we walked over to a dark corner where a large table was set up with giant DJ equipment.

"This is where I work when I can, but usually I just run the stuff. I was only working it last night because a certain someone came down with such a horrible cough" he said the last part louder and I heard guy laugh right behind me.

"Sorry Chris. It was real bad though. Almost coughed up a lung, dude." The real DJ was wearing t-shirt that was made to look paint splattered and jeans.

"I'm Struck." the DJ greeted me, smiling.

"Hey, I'm Goth Doll." I said, smiling back.

"You always pick the ones with weird names." Struck laughed to Chris. I laughed along because he was poking fun at himself too.

"Now lets have you meet your partner." Chris said and started walking to the stage.

"Shadow!" Chris yelled up to the stage.

"I'm here ,Chris." a familiar voice said and suddenly Alexander appeared on stage. I gape slightly before controlling myself. Alexander grinned at me.

"I'm Shadow," he greeted me.

"Goth Doll." I curtly said back. He laughed.

"You two need to sing at least one or two songs together but other than that sing whatever you want. I have to go. You two hang out where ever you like until 1 then it's time for some singing." Chris said and walked off.

"Your working with me?!" I said. He nodded. "Yeah."I glared for second. "Can you even sing?" I asked. "Yes. Can you?"I snorted. "Supposedly yes. That's beside the point though. Apparently we have to sing a song or two together ,do you have anything in mind?" I asked.

"I like Paralyzer and Good Girls Go Bad." he said, smirking. I laughed for a second, nodding.

"Okay. Whatever. I'm going to go hang out with Truth and Twisted." I said and walked over to the bar. I took a seat on one of the ends in front of Truth.

"Hi Truth." I said.

"Hello Goth Doll" she quietly said, surprised I was talking to her.

"You can call me by my real name. Nyala .If you want" I said. She smiled at my name. "I had a feeling you're parents didn't really name you Goth Doll." she said. I nodded.

"What about you? Is Truth a fake name for you?" I asked.

"No. It's my real name." she grinned at me, a little less cautious.

"That's sweetness. What about Twisted?" I asked. She glanced over at him, he was organizing bottles of beer.

"I'm not sure. I never asked him. I guess we've all just always called him Twisted." she said.

"None of us ask him personal questions." she softly added.

"Why?" I whisper ,leaning in. "The day he started working here he said that he has a really bad past and if we ask him questions bad people he knows might come for us." she whispered. We both glanced back over at Twisted who was smiling and talking with Chris.

"He doesn't seem like that type." I said. She nodded.

"He kind of is though. I've worked with him for a year and you start to notice small things. Nothing big, but you still notice." she said.

* * *

"Nervous?" Alexander asked me as we watched the drunk on stage sing "Hot 'n Cold" by Katy Perry. She was the last one to go then it was all us.

"No. I was here a few nights ago singing." I said, standing up with him as the girl finished the last line of the song. Chris went up on stage grinning and looking just like one of the many teen clubbers here. I hadn't noticed before but Chris was only around 22.

"And here are your new singers…Welcome Shadow and your favorite here for an encore……Goth Doll!" the crowd clapped for Shadow AKA Alexander but they erupted in cheers for me. Alexander walked up onto the stage and held his hand out for me. I sighed mentally as I took it and jumped up onto stage.

I wore mischievous ,half smile on my face as Chris quickly left the stage and our music started. I started first.

"I hold on so nervously

To me and my drink

I wish it was cooling me

But so far, has not been good

It's been shitty," I held my microphone in one hand as I started striding across the stage.

"And I feel awkward, as I should

This club has got to be

The most pretentious thing

Since I thought you and me

Well I am imagining

A dark lit place,

Or your place or my place" I moved my hand in a motion for Alexander to go.

"Well I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you," Alexander started his singing part and he was in fact a good singer. He

added an edgy flare to his voice.

"I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you." the crowd was jumping around, all of them at least half drunk.

"I hold out for one more drink

Before I think

I'm looking too desperately

But so far has not been fun

I should just stay home

If one thing really means one," I walked past Alexander, singing to him for a second.

"This club will hopefully

Be closed in three weeks

That would be cool with me

Well I'm still imagining

A dark lit place

Or your place or my place." I pointed to the club members then myself.

"Well, I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you," Alexander pointed at me.

"I want to make you move

Because you're standing still," he then pointed into the crowd as he walked around stage too.

"If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you"

" Well, I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still." I twirled around once, making it so I faced the crowd.

"If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you" I glanced over at Alexander.

"I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you" he sang, a wide grin on his lips.

"You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you" we sang this together, our voices meshing.

"You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you!" our voices trailed and I noticed Alice and Edward at the bar, watching us. I smiled at them for a second as the next song came. I glanced over at Struck questioningly as he twisted the beginning music of "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship around.

He laughed to me, holding his thumb up, his other hand holding a giant head phone to his hear.

"I make them good girls go

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

I make them good girls go

Good girls so bad

Good girls go bad!" Alexander sang. I snorted at Alexander's proclamation and the microphone caught the sound. The whole club laughed .

"I know your type," Alexander had started walking over to me, pointing at me."You're daddy's little girl

Just take a biteLet me shake up your world ," he sang, leaning in. I sighed into the microphone and put my hand on my hip, turning way from him.

"Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong

I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy

Till I drove her wild"

"I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

You were hanging in the corner

With your five best friends

You heard that I was trouble

But you couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad" he sang to the club, pumping his fist in the air, giving up on me."I know your type," I pointed at Alexander as I sang"Boy, you're dangerous

Yeah, you're that guyI'd be stupid to trust ," I turned back to face the clubbers.

"But just one night couldn't be so wrong

You make me wanna lose control""She was so shy

Till I drove her wild" he sang.

"I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner

With my five best friends

I heard that you were trouble

But I couldn't resist ." I sang.

"I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Bad bad

Good girls go bad

Bad bad

Good girls go bad" we both sang.

"Oh, she got away with the boys in the place

Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance" he sang.

"And he got away with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance" I sang.

"Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place

Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance"

"And he got away with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance "

"I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

make them good girls go

The good girls go bad, yeah

Good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner

With my five best friends

I thought that you were trouble

But I couldn't resist" we sang our parts, walking around stage, occasionally singing to individuals.

"I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Bad bad bad

Good girls go bad

Bad bad bad

Good girls go" we finished the song and I started to walk off stage. We had decided he'd go first for solo stuff. "Hey you guys, give it up for Goth Doll!" Alexander shouted into the microphone as I walked down the steps. The crowd all yelled in approval and I grinned, shaking my head as I sat at the bar next to Edward and Alice. A few clubbers said "Hey, Goth Doll" and some "Loved it" to me. I nodded to them then turned to Edward.

"That was actually fun." I said. He smiled at me.

"What do you plan on singing?" he asked.

"I was thinking some Three Days Grace, Flyleaf, and a few others for the week" I said. Alice and Edward nodded. I leaned back against the bar and suddenly felt something cold touch my back. I turned and saw it was Twisted.

"Here," he said, holding out the cold drink to me, smiling.

"I can't drink anything alcoholic." I said.

"It's not spiked. I swear. Just some plain old apple juice." he said, grinning.

"Since when do bars serve juice?" I asked, taking the drink. He shrugged, laughing.

"Thanks," I said as he turned to serve someone else. He nodded. I took drink of the juice and set my glass back down. Alexander sang 3 or 4 songs and by then it was 2 in the morning. I yawned a little, got up and started for the stage. "Nice job," I said as we passed each other. He grinned in thanks. I got up on stage just as Struck started my first song.

"How many of you wanna hear some Three Days Grace?!" I yelled, throwing my fist in the air. The crowd shouted and whistled. I grinned, nodding to Struck who was twisting some of the music while I had talked. He nodded back and I started singing.

"If you feel so empty,

So used up, so let down" I almost let my voice scream the lyrics.

"If you feel so angry

So ripped off ,so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up!!!!" I raised my fist up in the air.

"Let's start a riot, a riot!

Let's start a riot!

Let's start a riot, a riot!

Let's start a riot!" I sang, jumping up and down in place.

"If you feel so filthy,

So dirty ,so fucked up" I was bending down to the crowd, on my knees as I sang, close to the edge of the stage.

"If you feel so walked on

So painful ,so pissed off

You're not the only one,

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one

So get up!" I jumped up, nodding my head in beat to the song.

"Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot!" the crowd was dancing and jumping, singing along and shouting in general as I sang.

"If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up" I sang quieter, making my way back to the center of the stage.

"Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot!!" I took quick, deep breaths after I finished, my hair was slightly in my eyes. I noticed that Truth, Twisted, Chris, Alexander and Struck were all kind of staring at me, this weird expression on their faces, like they were stunned.

Edward's Point Of View-

"Can she sing?" the man named Twisted asked Chris as Nyala got up on stage with Alexander. I almost snorted.

Of course Nyala can sing. "Of course she can! She's best the singer we've had here in two freaking years." Chris answered, a confident grin on his face. Twisted pursed his lips, not convinced by simple words. Nyala started singing and his eyes widened. His thoughts froze in astonishment for a second.

I smiled and so did Alice next to me. All of the workers at this Club were stunned silent._She's got some voice._

_OhmyfuckingGod. Wow._

_Amazing_

One mind had a different reaction though.

_He better not visit here soon. She'll never have a chance against that bastard. One look and her fate is sealed._

This thought was Twisted. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He had stopped watching Nyala in slight grief of the possible. He prayed someone wouldn't come but never let himself picture or think the name of who it was.

Nyala's Point Of View-

The crowd was still shouting and whistling in approval.

"Hey Struck! How about some Flyleaf?" I asked into the microphone. He slowly shook his head to rid himself of the stare and nodded, quickly looking at his equipment and pressing buttons.

"Okay, guys, this song is called Cassie. " I said just as the music was on and I needed to sing.

"The question asked in order

To save her life or take it

The answer no to avoid death

The answer yes would make it

Make it" I held the microphone as I swayed around stage.

"Do you believe in God

Written on the bullet!

Say yes to pull the trigger

Do you believe in God

Written on the bullet

And Cassie pulled the trigger," I sang, shaking my head to the beat.

"All heads are bowed in silence

To remember her last sentence

She answered him knowing what would happen

Her last words still hanging in the air

In the air…" I walked the edge of the stage while the clubbers danced round with each other.

"Do you believe in God

Written on the bullet

Say yes to pull the trigger

Do you believe in God

Written on the bullet

And Cassie pulled the trigger"

How many will die……..

I will die……………

I, ………

I will

Say

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed the yes.

"Do you believe in God

Written on the bullet

Say yes to pull the trigger

Do you believe in God

Written on the bullet

And Cassie pulled the trigger

Do you believe in God

Do you believe in God

Do you believe in God!!!"

"And I will pull the trigger" I breathed out the last sentence.

I glanced over at the bar and saw Twisted was staring at me again, a mesmerized look on his face. It slightly freaked me out. I quickly looked over to Struck, hoping he'd start another song soon. He did. It was Evacuate The Dance Floor by Cascada.I started moving along with the music, and I slowly walked down the steps, microphone in hand. Struck gave me look like, "Are you crazy?" but I ignored it as I started singing, and weaving through the clubbers.

"Turn up the music

Let's get out on the floor," I moved my shoulders as I brushed past people who smiled at me.

"I like to move it

Come and give me some more

Watch me gettin' physical

Out of control," I found a group of girls and started singing to them. They laughed and started singing along. I held the mike out to them for few seconds.

"There's people watchin' me

I never miss a beat" I turned away from them and kept dancing around in the crowd.

"Steal the night

Kill the lights," I pointed up to the ceiling ,where strobe lights flashed repeatedly, and purples with greens and blues flashed also.

"Feel it under your skin

Time is right

Keep it tight

Cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up

Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose." I sang into the microphone. I noticed some of the guys give each other looks, grinning like crazy as I passed them.

"Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor!

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound!

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me!" I paused in my movements as I sang.

"Everybody in the club

Evacuate the dance floor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound," I jumped up and down with some of the clubbers as the flashing lights danced on everyone's bodies.

"Everybody in the club!

Stop, this beat is killing me!

Hey, Mr .DJ come burn this place right down to the ground"

I had reached Struck and I sang to him on this part. He laughed, shaking his head and I walked around the big stereo and DJ music set to stand next to him.

"My body's aching

System overload

Temperatures rising

I'm about to explode

Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show," I grabbed one of his hands and swung it around with mine. Struck was watching the ceiling in embarrassment, still laughing.

"It's got me hypnotized

Everybody step aside" I moved back out to the main dance floor where everyone was still dancing and pulsing with the beat.

"Steal the night

Kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right

Keep it tight

Cause it's pulling you in…

Wrap it up

Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose." I made my voice a little wispy to go along

"Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground…."

I kept dancing with the clubbers as I sang and it seemed like everyone was in some trance, jumping and dancing in sync to the beat as different lights flashed around the large building."Everybody in the club

Evacuate the dance floor!

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound!

Everybody in the club!

Stop, this beat is killing me!

Hey, little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground…!"

I found another group of guys, all smiling and laughing with each other. I held the mike out to them for the guy part. They all glanced at each other before leaning in and singing."Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

Push it to the top

Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

You don't have to be afraid"

I nodded to them in thanks for singing and quickly made my way over to Alexander ,or should I call him Shadow now? I held my microphone out to him and he took it to sing for me."Now guess who's back with a brand new track

That got everybody in the club going mad

So everybody in the back

Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang," he could sing rap too really well.

"Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby

Let me see you wreck that thang

And drop it down low, low," he motioned for me to drop it down low. I laughed, a small smirk on my face as I moved my upper body to the beat."Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo"

I took the microphone back and made my way back up to the stage."Everybody in the club" the crowd shouted this part for me.

"Evacuate the dance floor" I sang, still moving to the beat.

"Everybody in the club" they shouted

"I'm infected by the sound"

"Everybody in the club"

"Stop, this beat is killing me

Hey let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

Hey, let the music take me underground," I pointed to Struck as I sang.

"Everybody in the club

Evacuate the dance floor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Everybody in the club

Stop, this beat is killing me

Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground…"

I was taking deep breaths after I finished and Alexander was soon back up on stage with Chris. They both smiled at me and I handed the mike back to Chris. Alexander helped me down the stage steps and soon Edward and Alice were at my was shouting to crowd."Hey everyone, say bye to Goth Doll for the night!" the clubbers all shouted a bye as they danced to the new song starting to play.

Jacob's Point Of View-

I stared at the old ceiling of my tiny bedroom as I waited for her to come home. I was still thinking over old memories, either of before Nyala was here or before the leech took her heart in his cold hands.I smiled a little as another came to mind.

"_Hey, did someone finally buy that house next door?" Quil asked as we sat on the couch, eating junk food and watching TV on the old, busted up set. _

"_Yeah, some lady and her teenage daughter." I said, popping another chip in my mouth. No one had lived in that house next door for a year or so. The old residents had moved out almost as soon as they had moved in because they "Heard wolves growling close by" and that, "It was too dangerous area to raise a child in" _

"_Oooh, teenage" Paul cooed. I rolled my eyes and kept watching TV. _

"_Hey, maybe Jake can imprint on her so he won't be so gloom and doom anymore." Quil laughed with Paul. I punched them both on the arms._

I glared at ceiling as the memory faded.

Quil. That lucky bastard. He imprinted on Claire , his future is set. She'll grow up and fall in love with him, happily ever after.

Why couldn't I have imprinted on Nyala? Why couldn't that first day I saw her I suddenly fell in love bindingly? Damn it, why?I laid on my too small bed the rest of the night, waiting for her to come never 's probably at the parasite's home, sleeping peacefully while the eternally awake gang of bloodsuckers watch her, deciding what way would be best to kill her in the future.

House went up in flames? The police could never make out the burnt up remains, they'll think.

Car accident like my mom?

They'll ponder and ponder until the find the perfect, flawless way to kill an innocent teenage girl that hangs with the wrong crowd.

I abruptly got up and left my house, dad still snoring in his room. I silently walked through the windy night until I got to her window. I looked in to see no person there.

Of course she didn't even call to say she was staying with them. My mind wandered with the thought in my head, drifting away from the original point.

Of course she didn't tell me outright she loved that leech now.

I was the last to know.

Of course she didn't tell me I didn't matter to her anymore.

I was the last to know.

Well, guess what Nyala? I can promise you your little lover will be the last to know when I get you 's Point Of View-

I drifted in and out of sleep after we got to the Cullen's house. It was around three in the morning , I was kinda too out of it to determine whether that number on the clock was a three or a seven. Edward sat next to me, his arm around my shoulders as I dozed on and off.

The rest of the Cullens were silent as they did various actions around the house in the dark. I took deep breath in through my nose, smelling the beautiful smell of Edward Cullen.

Edward absently rubbed small circles on my hand he was holding ,humming something that I was almost positive was a song he composed. I felt my eyes start to close for a last time and felt Edward's lips in my hair as he said, "Sweet dreams, Nyala."

* * *

"We'll see you later." Edward said as he walked me to my door with Alice. I smiled and nodded to them. I went into my house and found a note from my mom.

Went to town. I'll be back before you leave for work. Love, mom.

I set the note back down and walked into my room, not completely sure what I'd do today. I looked around at my room for a few minutes until I herd a knock on the door. I peeked my head out of my door and could see Jacob through the screen door.

"Hey Jake, Come in," I said, coming out into the kitchen.

"Hey Nyala, wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving with me?" he asked, a different smile on his face. He no longer looked like the young teenager I knew and had once loved with all my heart. He seemed to look at the world mockingly, no longer innocent and full of joy.

"No thanks Jacob," I said, not meeting his gaze. I felt slightly awkward ,like when you breakup with someone then they're your lab partner the next day at school.

"Why not? Did the leech say it's not safe?" he mocked.

I pursed my lips angrily, my eyes slits as I stared at the once caring person that no longer seemed to give a damn anymore.

"What happened to you, Jake?" I asked, my arms crossed. The smug smile disappeared off his face for a second before he regained composure.

"I don't know what your talking about, Nyala." he said curtly.

"Yes you do." I stared him down evenly. He slowly met my gaze.

"Nothing happened to me, Nyala," he enunciated the "me".

"It's what happened to you." he continued. I wasn't following where he was going with this.

"You changed when I left." he said. I shook my head no.

"Jake, I didn't change. I just got different feelings towards you. You left me, disappeared off the planet for 4 weeks. What am I suppose to do? Just welcome you back and pretend you never left? It's impossible for me to do that." I said, arms crossed.

"Okay, Nyala. I won't make you do that, but you have to give me a second chance." he said, his eyes the ones of a small kid. He was back to himself now, no longer harsh.

"Jacob, you can ask my "Dad". I don't give second chances easily." I said.

"Fine, not a second chance. Can you try to endure me though? Let me try at least?" he begged. I looked to my feet then met his eyes again.

"I will let you try." I quietly said. Jacob smiled and I took a small breath through my mouth. What's the worst Jacob can do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Hey Twisted, Truth." I greeted over the loud music. Twisted smiled at me and waved while Truth said a quiet "Hello" that I barely heard.

"Guess what tonight is?" Twisted asked.

"What is it?" I asked, setting my coat behind the bar with Truth's.

"Soul night." he answered. I looked questioningly at him.

"Soul night is when you sing songs that mean something to your soul. Chris has it once a month for all the hard core Emo's and Goths." Truth explained. I nodded and took my seat at the end of the bar, closest to Truth. I tapped my fingers on the table while I thought. A song that means something to my soul…Hm……

I pondered over a soul song for me for a few minutes until Alexander arrived.

"Hey," I said standing up as the last person got off stage.

"Hey, what do you want to sing?" he asked.

"Well, I have the perfect song for us." I said, enunciating the "us".

He smirked at me and we walked up onto the stage. We each took microphones and I motioned for Struck to start the song I told him I'd chosen for me and Alexander. Struck was still laughing over what I'd chosen as he put it in. As the music started Alexander realized what my choice was.

He started laughing, covering the mike so the club didn't hear. I smiled, satisfied, my hand on my hip as I waited for the time to sing.

"Nice legs, Daisy Dukes," Alexander started, pointing to me. I shrugged, a smile on my lips.

"Makes a man go

That's the way they all come through like

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya

That's the way she come through like" the whistle part played itself.

"Cause I just set them up

Just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down," I motioned to bring a person up then knock them down.

"Cause I just set them up

Just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down," I pointed to the floor.

"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out

Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce," Alexander sang, walking to the front of the stage. I followed but stayed on my own side.

"How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out

Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce," I sang to a guy in the front of the clubbers.

"Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go ," Alexander moved his finger in a motion round his head for the 'woohoo' part.

"All the people on the street know

Iced out, lit-up make the kids go

All the people on the street know."

I thought it was slightly ironic I was wearing a very slutty outfit today.

"Cause I just set them up

Just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down

Cause I just set them up

Just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down," I brushed up against Alexander with my shoulder . His eyes brows raised as I sang. I grinned.

"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out

Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce," he moved his hand in a 'never' motion.

"How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out

Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce " I moved my shoulders up in a confused fashion.

"Push it baby, push it baby

Out of control

I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow

Push it baby, push it baby

Out of control," Alexander sang and the whole crowd was singing along and laughing hysterically.

"This is the same old dance that you already know," he pointed at me.

"Push it baby, push it baby

Out of control

I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow

Push it baby, push it baby

Out of control

This is the same old dance that you already know ." he sang his whole part quietly to go with the music.

"I think I should know ….how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints

out……

Now,….. L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce…" I sang, letting my voice trail off. The clubbers clapped as they danced with each other, all smiling.

"Your first," I whispered to Alexander then quickly got off stage. He shrugged and as I sat down at the bar next to Edward , Alexander's music started. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite remember the song. Oh. Now I knew it.

Second Chance by Shinedown.

"My eyes are open wide

And by the way, I made it

Through the day

I watched the world outside

By the way, I'm leaving out Today." this song was as fast paced as normal club songs were, but it was okay.

Tonight was Soul night, it didn't matter what the tempo of the song was, as long as it meant something to your soul."I just saw Hayley's comet,

shoo-ting

Said ,"Why you always running in place?

Even the man in the moon disappeared…

Somewhere in the stratosphere!" he sang. He didn't move around the stage much at the moment, but I knew he would be in a second."Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can!

To make them realize," he was moving around now, holding the microphone with two hands.

"This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance" he slowed down again.

"Please don't cry

One tear for me

I'm not afraid of

What I have to say

This is my one and

Only voice

So listen close, it's

Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet, shoo-ting

Said ,"Why you always running in place?

Even the man in the moon disappeared

Somewhere in the stratosphere!!" he put his edge to the song, making it more powerful.

"Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can!

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance" the whole club swayed with the beat.

"Heres my chance!!

This is my chance!!!!!!

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance…" he took few breaths after it finished. So that's Alexander's soul song. I didn't know Alexander all that well, but I guess this could be his soul song.

"Your turn," Alexander said as he came down the steps. I took a deep breath and walked up on stage. "Struck, could you please play Behind These Hazel Eyes?" I asked, a little quieter than I usually was on stage. All of these people were about to hear my freaking Soul Song, I was bound to be nervous. He pressed buttons, always looking at his small computer screen. The music came one and I started.

Alice's Point Of View-

A two second blur ran past in my thoughts. She was singing Behind These Hazel Eyes. In half a second I took my phone out and clicked it onto video camera.

I pressed the on button and sneakily started video taping her. Jacob will have a surprise on his door step one morning, I thought to myself. My brother stayed emotionless next to me as my plan entered his head. I let my shoulders relax as I leaned back in my seat, my elbow resting in one hand as I taped.

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong," I was looking at the ground so I quickly made myself look up.

"Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on…." I sang, looking in to the crowd, the clubbers that were slow dancing along to this song.

"Here I am, once again!

I'm torn into pieces!

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one!

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry…..

Behind these hazel eyes!" I shook my head around, my hair swishing around my face.

"I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on…" I glanced over at Struck, who was nodding his head to the beat.

"Here I am, once again!

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one!

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry!

Behind these hazel eyes!" I didn't move around the stage much, mainly staying in my little spot at the center.

"Swallow me then spit me out…..

For hating you, I blame myself!

Seeing you it kills me now…

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore…!

Anymore……" I held the microphone with two hands as I sang, my hips swaying slightly to the beat.

"Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes….." I dropped my hands to my sides and walked off the stage as the next normal club song came on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?" I sang with Alice, holding an imaginary mike in my hand as Edward drove us back to my house. It seems like tonight is a Kelly Clarkson night, I think ,smiling.

We pull into my drive way and I can see a figure waiting by the door. Jacob. I took a quick deep breath and got out. Edward was immediately by my side like Alice and as we approached Jake he met us halfway. "Hey Nyala. Fun working?" he asked, smiling like his usual, sarcastic self.

"Yeah, I actually did have fun at work. You should come some time." I said as I brushed past him to the house door. I opened it ,then turned to face him.

"You guys go inside, I'll be in after a minute." I told Edward and Alice. They glanced from Jake to me once then went inside.

"I see you are the puppet master." Jacob laughed, grinning. I glared.

"Sorry," he said, immediately stopping his laugh.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked, sighing."I still have school this week and tomorrow night is our Spring Dance. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." he asked, staring me in the eyes the whole time.

"I have to work." I said, glancing at the door.

"You don't work 'till twelve or something. The dance only last until ten." he said.

"Jacob," I started to say but he cut me off.

"If it'll make you happy we can go just as friends." he said. I looked up to the kind dark brown eyes that promised a good time with the old Jacob I knew and loved.

"Okay. Just as friends though." I said, smiling a little. He grinned and gave me a quick hug I wasn't expecting.

"Thanks, Nyala." he said as he let go. I was still frozen from the hug as I said, "Sure.""Night." he walked away from my house and out into the forest.

"Wait, Jake!" I called out. He paused and turned, his face concealed in the shadows of the woods.

"What should I wear?" I asked. He laughed.

"Whatever you want. Everyone already knows I'm friends with a freak." he laughed again. I grinned. "This coming from the werewolf," I retorted. He laughed some more and disappeared. I went inside and ran right into to Edward.

"Sorry," he said, holding me upright by the wrist.

"It's fine," I said."I was just coming to make sure you were okay," he quickly added. I nodded.

"I have to change into my pj's. Be right back," I said, brushing past him into my room. Alice was sitting on my bed, holding some of my pajamas out to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking them and going into the bathroom to change. After I changed I came back out into the kitchen where Edward and Alice were sitting at the table. I opened up the microwave to find my diner waiting inside. I took it out, poured myself some juice and sat the table. I silently counted down as I ate my food.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"So, your going to a dance with Jacob." Alice said in an accusing manner.

"Yes. Just as friends." I said, taking a bite out my hamburger. She didn't respond and I ate the rest of my food in silence. When I finished and had put my plates away, Alice declared she would be seeing me tomorrow.

"Bye, Alice." I said as she walked out the door. I turned to Edward.

"Sir Edward, I shall be going to my quarters. You may do as you wish." I saluted him off although I had been talking like royalty and went into my room. After a little chuckle he followed me. I snuck into my covers and turned out the light. My bed shifted slightly as Edward sat on my bed next to me. He had to be next to me because one night I accidentally rolled off the bed and onto the cold floor in my sleep. I didn't wish to have a repeat of that adventure so I asked if he could stay next to me. He was being something like a safety guard on baby beds.

"Goodnight Sparkle Boy." I mumbled, my eyes already closed. He laughed a little.

"Goodnight Nyala."Edward's Point of View-Her heart beat next to me, her chest rising and falling from her breaths. Her room was silent except for her own functions telling me she was alive.

I wondered what it would be like if she was like my family and I. Frozen in time forever, never to grow old and pass away.

I quickly shook the thought from my head. I won't damn her. She deserves more than that.

"I think you can do much better than me

After all the lies that I made you believe

Guilt kicks in and I start to see," I almost silently sang, gazing at her serene face. There was a small smile on her lips as she dreamt. I smiled at her happiness but slowly it faded away. Who was I to love Nyala? To take her life from her? I'm turning back into the monster I used to be, stealing lives.

Out of all the beings on earth I could have loved I chose a human. An innocent human girl.

"The way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me," I continued. The fallen angel stirred in her sleep, unconsciously rolling closer up to me. I froze my breathing as her hand came to rest lightly on my chest. Her lips were slightly open now as she took small breaths.

"Edward," she breathed, still sleeping. I felt a joy pass through me that she was dreaming of me and it wasn't a nightmare.

Nyala's Point Of View-"I will admit it's partially my fault I slept in until eleven, but it's also partially Edward's. He was the one that let me sleep in." I said as I gave Edward a small glare. He smiled back.

"I don't care who's fault it is, you weren't up and I wanted to go shopping." Alice pouted. I rolled my eyes at Edward as we walked down the sidewalk. His cold hand was holding mine and it felt nice.

"Alice, we're shopping right now. Does that not makeup for it?" I asked ,smiling.

"Well…" she said.

I sighed, laughing a little.

"We have to go in Hot Topic," Emmett said as we approached it.

"That we do." I said to him.

"Go ahead, I have to look for dress for you, Nyala. Edward stay with them, make sure they don't set something on fire or get lost in a clothing rack." Alice commanded Edward and skipped off. He smiled as he followed me and Emmett into the Gothic/Emo store of wonderfulness.

"Hey Emmett," I called over to him from the t-shirt rack I was at. He came over from his spot at the suspender rack and I showed him the t-shirt. It showed Elmo on the ground with x's for eyes. It said "Pwned Noob" at the top.

"Sweetness" he laughed, taking it. I kept shuffling through the shirts and clothes, eventually noticing Edward was standing up against a wall with three emo girls surrounding him. I smiled, laughing to myself and watched as they all talked to him at once. After a second or two I skipped over a ,giant smile on my face.

"Sorry ladies, he's taken," I said, locking arms with Edward and dragging him away.

"I'm taken, am I?" Edward asked as we were out of their hearing range. "

Yeah, by your best friend." I said, smiling. I let go of him then started looking at the tutus.

"O-M-G! Nyala look!" Emmett crowed.

"What is it?" I asked, glancing up. He held up a t-shirt that said "I eat boys" and it had a picture of a girl vampire. I laughed.

"O-M-G Emmett, I have to get that!" I said. He grinned, nodding. We bought our items and left the store. "What store is Alice-" I started asking but Alice cut me off as she came walking down the sidewalk. "Here, this is for your friend date tonight." she said, handing me a bag. I looked inside to see black. "Thanks, Alice." I said. She nodded, happy I accepted it.

"Hey Edward-" Emmett started suddenly, looking around.

"Alice how long?" Edward asked, taking defensive stance in front of me. Emmett did the same.

"I…I don't know. He's changing plans too fast." she said, her eyes looking far away.

"The nomad?" I quietly asked.

"Yes," Edward growled, pulling me closer to him.

"Wait. He's…leaving town. He's given up, I think." Alice said, slight confusion in her voice.

"Of course he has, he knows he's outnumbered." Emmett guffawed. Edward didn't seem all that convinced with James's "giving up".

"Lets go home, just to be safe." Edward said. Alice and Emmett nodded. We all walked back to the Volvo, got in and drove back to the Cullen's did we all know that something was waiting for us at home too.

Emmett's Point Of View-

I was singing "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3 with Nyala when I noticed my brother tense the slightest bit suddenly. Alice tensed up too.

We pulled into the garage then and they were still acting weird as we got out. Nyala, to my surprise, noticed too although they were only a little bit on edge, so little a human shouldn't notice. Once again ,for the 18th time, since I've met Nyala I wonder if she is really human or from Jupiter.

I could now hear voices from in the house. Familiar voices but not my family.

"Peter, maybe we should leave. Our friends have told us that Edward wishes us to be gone." a light female's voice said. Oh, Peter and Charlotte.

"We shall leave after I get to meet Jasper's mate and Emmett. I'm sure Edward can stand a few minutes of uneasiness." Peter replied. I looked to Edward and Alice. They were locked in some silent conversation as usual in times like these. Finally I just grabbed Nyala's hand and Edward's and dragged them into the house, Edward snarling the whole time.

I shoved Nyala closer to Edward and made them hold hands. Satisfied it was out in the open I turned to greet our guest.

Nyala's Point Of View-I was slightly surprised at Emmett's behavior as I stood there holding hands with Edward.

Peter and Charlotte (I was a Twilighter, of course I knew who these people were.) stared at me, their eyes wide. I sighed. What has Emmett gotten us into now?

The whole family was frozen in some state of shock, I noticed. I looked around at them again then decided what was best thing I do at this moment. I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to Peter and Charlotte.

"Hi, my name is Nyala." I said, holding my hand out to them. A smile slowly formed on Peter's lips as he shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nyala." he said. I smiled back.

"My name is Peter," he said.

"Great to meet you too, Peter." I said. I turned to Charlotte.

"Hello," I said, holding my hand out to her. "Hello…My name is Charlotte." she slowly said as she equally slowly shook hands with me.

"It was wonderful meeting you two. Esme, I'm going to get something to eat, okay?" I asked Esme, facing her.

"Of course honey." she said, glancing at Carlisle next to her. I walked into the kitchen to leave the vampires to their talking.

Alice's Point Of View-

Everyone was silent as Nyala left the room.

"Would anyone care to explain anything to us?" Peter finally asked, smiling. Everyone looked to Carlisle. "Well. She's a human." he said and I could tell he was feeling awkward. Peter laughed.

"Yes, Carlisle.""Nyala knows the secret. She knew before she even moved to this town. We had nothing to do with her finding out," Esme quickly said, though it was clear they already knew Nyala knew the secret.

"Oh, our dear Cullens. Don't fret. We thought nothing of telling you know who. We would never give away friends to them. It's just a little… how could I put this? Strange. Yes, it's off, abnormal if you would." Peter said.

"It is. Nyala is something different, that is for sure." Carlisle said, relieved.

"Do you plan on turning her?" Charlotte quietly asked. This time my family looked to Edward.

"Never" he growled. Our guest looked taken back by this.

"Why not? It's clear you and your family are attached to her. She will die eventually, you must realize. Why not change her? Save yourselves the grief you would have to live with the rest of eternity." Peter asked. I had been thinking this thought ever since Nyala came into our lives. Why not change her?

We all loved her with our entire beings, except Rosalie, and we would all grieve long after her death if we were to let her continue her human life. It seemed obvious that turning her was the best decision. "Edward, you out of this family would seem to us the most likely to urge for her change. Why do you think differently?" Peter asked him.

"If you loved a person you would not damn them would you?" Edward curtly asked, glaring. My brother usually behaved better around guest than this, I mentally noted.

"Is that what we are? Damned?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Now if you would excuse me I will be with Nyala." he said and left the living room in a blur.

"Our presence is angering your son, Carlisle, we're sorry." Charlotte said.

"It's fine, Charlotte. He's a little touchy on this topic." Carlisle sighed.

"No Edward, you pour the milk first, then the cereal." we all heard Nyala scold Edward from in the kitchen. I smiled. Peter and Charlotte laughed.

"An odd one, isn't she?" Peter said. Jasper and I nodded in sync, smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry that your not a normal human." Edward retorted to Nyala, and I could hear the grin in his voice. The whole group in the living room laughed again.

"Will they be marrying soon?" Charlotte asked, still smiling from Edward and Nyala's conversation.

"No I will not!" Nyala shouted. Charlotte looked back to us.

"She's difficult." I said, rolling my eyes. Charlotte 's Point Of View-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Peter and Charlotte had left the state after a few more hours with the Cullens and I. Edward and Alice dropped my off at my house which led to where I was now.

Face to face with Jacob.

He was holding a small video camera out to me.

"One of your leeches left this at my house. I wanted to return it." he said the "Your leeches" part harshly. I grabbed the video camera and walked into my house without a second look at Mean Jacob. I turned it on curiously and watched in horror as I appeared on stage, singing Behind These Hazel Eyes.

I turned it off abruptly and set it on the table.

Alice ( I just had a sinking feeling it was her) will explain herself. I rubbed my forehead in irritation. Was enough ever enough for that pixie? I wasn't dating Jacob anymore! Didn't she want that? I hang out with Edward more! Didn't she want that too? Did she have to rub it in Jake's face? Was it really necessary?

* * *

I changed into my bright pink skinny jeans and my new "I eat boys," shirt, along with my beautiful old Converse, and some bracelets. I now refused to wear the dress Alice got me for the dance. I said a quick bye to my mom then went over to Jake's house. I knocked on the door twice and heard Billy say, "Come on in, Nyala." I came in to find he was watching TV ,a a bowl of cereal on his lap.

"You don't need to knock. Your welcome here without invitation." he said just as Jacob walked into the living room. Jacob was wearing a tie and white ,long sleeved shirt. He looked just like he had in Twilight during prom, except his hair was cut short and shaggy.

I almost drooled over his hotness even though I didn't want to.

It's like the popular, snotty hot guy at school, you don't want to think he's hot but you can't help yourself. "Hey Jake." I managed to normally say. He smiled back.

"Nice shirt," he said. I laughed, nodding.

"We can walk to my school or drive. Your choice," Jacob added.

"How about we ride motorcycles? I brought yours back so we could race." I said, grinning. He grinned back.

"Okay, I'll go get them out." he said and raced out the door. I watched him as he ran out then turned to Billy. I had a feeling he wanted to say something in private to me, I could see it in his eyes.

"Jacob told me your dating Edward." he said evenly.

"He sees it as that, but Billy it's not like that. Edward is like a best friend to me, he helped me get better when Jake left. Not a boyfriend." I said. Billy nodded.

"I should be telling you to stop all of this with the Cullens ,but I'm not. You're a smart girl, Nyala and I think you know what your doing with all of this mess. I just want you to know that….Jacob still loves you and I don't think that's good for the Cullens there." he struggled on the last part.I didn't respond.

"Get one of them to call me so I can talk with them." he added just as Jacob came back in.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling, unaware of Billy's words to me.

"Yeah. See you later Billy." I said and followed Jacob out the door. We got on the our motorcycles and I put my helmet on as Jake did the same.

"On the count of three." I shouted through my helmet and over the roar of the bike.

"One Two Three Go!" we shouted together and I grinned as we took off down the road. We passed several people as we raced down the La Push road that waved at us. My hair was blowing out in the air behind me as I drove around 70 miles an hour. I occasionally glanced over at Jake, laughing hysterically as we drove to his school.

We soon reached a medium sized brick building that had a small sign out front that said "La Push Spring Dance!" There was small parking lot that had tons of teenagers milling around in it. I was a little behind Jacob so I quickly cut him off and drove into the parking lot.

All heads were already watching us because of the noise our bikes were making . I pulled in to an empty spot and Jake pulled into the one next to me. I was still laughing as I turned the bike off and took my helmet off. I shook my hair out and got off the machine. Jake was grinning down at me and I was grinning up at him.

"Guess I win ,huh?" I laughed. He nodded, shrugging as if it was a small lose for him.

"Nyala!" I heard some guys shout from across the lot. I looked over to see it was the Pack except for Leah and Sam.

"Guys!" I yelled and ran over to them. Students were still staring at me as I jumped the Pack with a hug. "Haven't been able to see you guys in a while!" I said as I hugged them all. When I got to Seth who was only a few inches taller than me I held my knuckles out to him. He touched knuckles with mine, grinning. "You coming to party with us?" Paul asked, grinning.

"Totally." I said. They all chuckled. Jacob walked over then and pointed to my shirt.

"You guys like her shirt?" he asked them. They all looked and read it. In sync they all broke out laughing. "Irony" Quil choked out in between laughs.

"What are you idiots laughing about?" a tan girl asked as she walked over with some other girls.

"Our friend's shirt." Seth said. The girl looked over to me.

"Oh, hey. You a new student?" she asked.

"No, I go to Forks. Just here with the guys." I said. She nodded. "

I'm guessing you were the girl on the motorcycle?" she asked. The guys all said "Yes" as if it was obvious I was the girl on the motorcycle. She laughed.

"Should of known. Only a crazy girl hangs with these knuckle heads." she said, still grinning. I laughed. "See ya later." she said suddenly as she saw someone behind us. She ran around us with her friends as she said, "Hey!""Well, that was spur of the moment. Lets go party now." I said. They all laughed and we started walking to the main doors. I noticed a few girls eyeing the Pack and I grinned at that. The other guys quickly went in and me and Jake followed.

"And who is this Mr. Black?" a lady teacher asked as we started walking in.

"My neighbor that goes to Forks." he said , clearly wanting to get away from the teacher. We continued in and soon we were in a crowd of students, lights flashing around. It was like the club but smaller and less noisy. People were dancing around , jumping up and down and having a good time in general. The song "Womanizer" by Brittney Spears was playing . I started dancing and the guys started too, all grinning at me.

I sang along and they kept cracking up in laughter. During the next song I did the robot and had the guys doing the same. It was hysterical watching Paul try doing the robot.

The next one I danced eighties style. After several other songs a slow song came on.

The guys looked at each other discreetly then glanced at me. I stood there before them, my hands behind my back ,waiting to see how they would figure this out.

Quil stepped forward, holding his hand out.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. I nodded, smiling and took his arm. We walked out into the crowd and Quil cautiously put his hands on my waist while I put my arms around his neck.

"Paul, Embry, Seth and then everyone else want to dance with you after this." Quil said as we slowly danced. I nodded my head, looking around at everyone else that was dancing. Then my eyes fell onto the Pack, standing by the wall, their hands behind their backs as they leaned against it. They looked so awkward.

Paul walked over then and tapped Quil on the shoulder. Quil let go of me, then Paul took his turn.

"Dude, your super tall." I said, having to look up to see his face. He laughed.

"Either that or you're a lawn Nome." he said. I rolled my eyes ,laughing. "

I'm pretty sure I'm not a Nome." I said. Paul wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed. Seth walked over to us then.

"Can I dance with her now?" Seth asked.

"Sure, bro." Paul said, letting go and walking off. Seth put his hands on my waist and I could tell he had no idea what he was doing. I laughed a little.

"We don't have to dance, we can just walk from side to side." I offered. He nodded quick.

"That's sounds like a good idea." he said. I smiled and we swayed from side to side. After Seth I danced with the rest of the Pack and just as Jacob was the only one left not to dance with me the song ended. The song "If You Seek Amy" came on and everyone started jumping around and dancing fast again. All the guys came back over to me, all shouting and laughing. I jumped around, going crazy as I danced, always laughing.

It was close to the end of the Dance after ten or twelve more songs had passed and I caught Jake giving Embry and Quil a glance. Some secret alien message passed between the three and suddenly Embry said, "Hey guys, we should go run patrol just in case Sam ran into something." The guys all looked at Jake for a second then nodded.

"Bye, Nyala. It was fun partying with ya." Seth said and the others said a "Bye Nyala" then quickly retreated out of the gym. Another slow song came on just as I turned to Jacob.

"Fall For you" by Secondhand Serenade played out of the speakers.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, holding his hand out to me. I took a step closer and he gently put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. His warmth enveloped me and I felt like my entire body had gone warm to the core.

"Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before?" Jacob said with the singers, not meeting my gaze.'I know you don't think that I am trying......

I know you're wearing thin down to the core.. '

Jacob finally met my eyes and I remembered when I used to just stare at him, at his eyes. Almost black, like black holes to suck you in…..

'But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find'

We slowly danced around in the gym, just like the other couples, though Jacob and I weren't a couple anymore.

'This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger'

"I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start" Jacob said, gazing at me, pain in his eyes now.'Oh, But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find'

Jacob's warm ,strong hands held me carefully as we danced.

'Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day'

I had looked down again, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes anymore. I knew it was my fault that pain was there and I felt so god damn guilty about it."I swear it's true," Jacob said and I vaguely noticed our bodies were almost touching now."Because a girl like you is impossible to find," he said."You're impossible to find" he whispered, his breath fanning out around my face from his proximity. His lips gently touched mine and I pulled away.

"Sorry," Jacob said as the song ended and I could tell it was another major blow to his heart with my reaction. I didn't respond for second.

"I'm gonna go , Jake." I said and started walking out of the gym. I didn't hear him following me and I knew he wasn't. I put the helmet back on , threw my leg over the seat and kicked the bike on. I put the helmets little dark glass shield down and shredded out of the parking lot. I felt a single tear roll down my cold cheek and I gulped down the guilt and pain. I drove fast down the long road into Forks, barely even paying attention to the road.

I eventually noticed a silver Volvo following me. He must have been waiting at the house.

I pulled to the side off the road and turned the bike off. I pulled my helmet off, and got off the bike. Edward's cold arms embraced me and I hugged him back tightly, burying my head in his shoulder. Edward didn't say anything as he hugged me, rubbing circles in my back. Eventually I gained back my stupid composure. Silently I got back on the bike and Edward got in his Volvo. I finished driving the rest of the way to Edward's house. I walked past Alice and the rest of the Cullens and up to Alice's room where I knew my outfit for work tonight would be.

"But Edward," I heard Alice say form downstairs a little too loudly. I ignored it and quickly changed into the black mini shorts , fishnet stockings, vest/corset black top and the heavy black bracelet. I pulled my Converse on and went back own stairs to find the whole Cullen family talking to each other in whispers. "I'm gonna go to work, see you guys later." I said, waving a little like a nerd.

"We'll come," Alice said, standing up with Edward in sync.

"No, it's fine. You guys stay home. I need some time. Alexander will make sure I'm safe." I said, already making my way out the door. I got back on the motorcycle, while I put on the leather jacket. I put on my black helmet and tore out of the Cullen's garage and down their driveway.

I got to the club just in time for my turn to sing.

"I had to sing alone. What were you doing ?" Alexander asked.

"I was busy breaking hearts." I curtly said, pulling myself up onto stage. I grabbed the closest mike, breathlessly and shouted "That's Not My Name!"

Struck took the hint and started playing That's Not My Name by the Ting Tings. I pulled off my coat quickly and threw it over to the bar and the clubbers whistled.

"Four letter word just to get me along

It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I

I keep stalling, keeping me together

People around gotta find something to say now." I sang, walking across the stage."Holding back, everyday the same

Don't wanna be a loner

Listen to me, oh no," I shook my finger in a no motion.

"I never say anything at all

But with nothing to consider they forget my nameThey call me 'hell'

They call me 'Stacey'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name…" I sang and the clubbers danced to the beat, all smiling and laughing, having a good time while I was having an mental break down courtesy of a werewolf named Jacob.

"They call me 'quiet'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo-Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name" I pumped my fist in the air, still walking around on the stage.

"I miss the catch if they throw me the ball

I'm the last kid standing up against the wall," I kneeled down on one knee and sang to a guy.

"Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring

Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now!" I jumped up and turned from the crowd.

"So alone all the time at night

Lock myself away

Listen to me, I'm not

Although I'm dressed up, out and all with

Everything considered they forget my name……" I turned around to face the clubbers again, a smile on my face.

"They call me 'hell'

They call me 'Stacey'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name" I grinned now, all my problems forgotten for the moment.

"They call me 'quiet'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo-Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name" The song was slowing way down now.

"Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird?

Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird?" I slowly sang. The song finished and before I told Struck what song I wanted next I said.

"Hey guys, just wanted to say I'm sorry I was late. Hope you guys didn't miss me much." I said, smiling. A few clubbers laughed and the others nodded.

"Hey Struck, lets show these nice people some rock. How bout' All Around Me by Flyleaf?" I asked. He nodded, grinning over at me. I smiled back then glanced at the bar. I saw Truth there, but not Twisted. Hm. Maybe's he's sick? I absently thought but then the music came on and I had to sing.

"My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you" I sang, trying my best to be as good as Lacey (Singer of the band)

"This fire rising through my being

Burning I'm not used to seeing youI'm alive, I'm alive!I can feel you all around me!

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing!" I sang, almost screaming as I walked to the edge of the stage.

"My hands float up above me," I lifted my hand in the air.

"And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you." I pointed to the crowd.

"I'm alive, I'm alive!I can feel you all around me!

Thickening the air I'm breathing!

Holding on to what I'm feeling!

Savoring this heart that's healing!" I sang."And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm aliveI can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling," I placed my hand over my heart, clutching it.

"Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you own me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe!!" I sang, bending down to another clubber.

"I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed" I sang to them, grinning as it finished.

"Wow" they mouthed, their eyes wide. I smiled again and then pushed myself away from the edge. I glanced over to see Twisted was back at the bar, his eyes locked on me. I smiled back at him, but his stare never wavered. I looked away quickly and over at Chris.

He gave me a thumbs up, smiling wide. I kept singing songs, pushing Twisted's odd stare out of my head. When it came to be around two in the morning I walker off stage and over to Alexander.

"Hey, where are Edward and Alice?" he asked, actually using their names.

"I told them to stay home." I said, shrugging.

"Okay, you ready to leave now?" he asked.

"Actually, I was thinking I'd stay another thirty minutes or so to makeup for being late." I said.

"Sure, I have to go run patrol though. See you later." he said, winking then leaving the club. I rolled my eyes to myself and sat down at the bar.

"Hi Truth, Twisted." I greeted.

"Hello," Truth said, glancing over at Twisted then glancing every where else.

"I have to get some stuff from out back, handle the bar for me Truth." Twisted suddenly said and walked out a back door. Truth dashed over to stand in front of me.

"Something's going on. He's acting strange. Last time he was like this a clubber was found dead the next morning right behind the club." she whispered, glancing back at the door he walked out of.

"Do you think he killed them?" I asked, whispering too as I leaned in.

"No. I think someone he knows killed her." she said and I could tell she was about to say more but Twisted was back.

"Why aren't you home yet?" he asked me.

"I was staying a little longer to makeup for being late." I said, leaning back from him a tiny bit.

"Chris doesn't care that you were late. Go home now." he commanded, glancing over his shoulder.

"One more song then I'll leave." I said, weirded out by his behavior.

"Sing now." he ordered giving yet another anxious glance behind his shoulder.

"O-kay" I said, and pulled myself back up onto the stage.

"Struck, why you so obsessed with me?" I asked, jokingly into the microphone.

"I dunno Goth Doll, maybe it's what you do to me." he joked back into his microphone. I grinned, laughing a little.

He started playing the remix of Mariah Carry's "Obsessed" song. This version was way faster, which I loved.

"All up in the blogs

Say we met at the bar

When I don't even know who you are

Say we up in your house

Sayin' I'm up in your car

But you in LA and I'm out at Jermaine's" I sang, moving my body to the beat.

"I'm up in the A- you're so so lame

And no one here even mentions your name

It must be the weed, it must be the E

Cuz you be poppin, hood, you get it poppin'"

"Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?" I pointed to a random guy in the crowd, grinning as I sang.

"Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me

When everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me

Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress

Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this" I motioned to myself, on the verge of laughing hysterically.

"You're delusional, you're delusional

Boy you're losing your mind

It's confusin yo, you're confused you know

Why you wasting your time?

Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex

See right through you like you're bathin' in windex" for the delusional part I twirled my finger around in my hair for a crazy motion.

"Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?

And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed," I danced my way to the front of the stage."You on your job, you hatin' hard

Ain't gonna feed you, I'ma' let you starve

Gaspin' for air I'm ventilation

You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin

Tellin' the world how much you miss me

But we never were so why you trippin'

You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation

I'm the press conference, you a conversation,"

Twisted's Point Of View-

As she sang I kept looking for him. He had told me he'd "visit" me tonight and I knew what that meant. Goth Doll's life is on the line.

Why the hell wouldn't she just listen to me and leave before she dies? Just one more song, she says.

Well, Goth Doll, this might be your last song all right.

Nyala's Point Of view-

"Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?

Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me

When everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me

Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress

Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this" I sang, grinning.

"You're delusional, you're delusional

Boy you're losing your mind," a flash of a familiar face in the crowd almost had me frozen. Did I just see what I thought I saw? Oh God, I hope not.

"It's confusin yo, you're confused you know

Why you wasting your time?

Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex

See right through you like you're bathin' in windex" I kept singing, my heart beat speeding up just a little.

"Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?

And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed…" I finished the song and some of the club members clapped .I quickly got off the stage, and grabbed jacket from behind the bar.

"I'm leaving you guys, see you tomorrow" I told Truth and Twisted as I started speed walking out of the club.

"I'll come with you out to your ride just in case," Twisted said and I silently thanked the heavens that he seemed to know there might be danger lurking the streets tonight.


	29. Chapter 28

I started for my bike but a figure stepped out from the shadows, running his hand along the motorcycle. "Nice ride," James said as he came into the dim light of the street lamp.

"James," Twisted said under his breath like it was a curse.

"You know him?" I asked, shocked. James laughed as if this realization was amusing.

"Yeah, he's my brother." Twisted growled, his eyes locked onto James. I stood there, gaping at him. That's why he seemed familiar to me. He was related to James!

"You aren't the only human that knows the secret," James causally said to me. This time Twisted turned to me.

"You know about vampires?" he asked, equally shocked. I numbly nodded, turning my gaze back to James who had slowly started making his way closer.

"Stay away from her," Twisted said as he pulled me behind him.

"Stop Twisted, I can handle him." I said, moving forward again.

"She can, brother. She has a talent." James said, smiling at me. Twisted's eyes never left James. "You won't touch her, James." Twisted said as we back up into a brick wall.

"How about I take your friend Truth then?" James offered, the cold night wind rustling his jacket.

"No," I spoke up, taking a step forward. I could hear a tiny voice inside my head saying I was hearing my death sentence. "Leave them out of this James." I said.

"Are you insane?" Twisted asked me, grapping my arm.

"Do you know what he'll do to her, Twisted? I can take care of myself." I said, shaking my head .

"He will kill you." Twisted whispered as if James couldn't hear.

"I know." I said, letting out a breath. Twisted's lips were open slightly in shock at what I was doing. I didn't care if he thought I was suicidal. I wasn't going to let James kill Truth.

"I have friends that will help me." I said quietly to Twisted, giving his hand a quick squeeze. I felt James's cold breath on the back of my neck suddenly and just as James grabbed my wrist Twisted jumped at him.

"No!" I shouted, reaching out to Twisted. In a blur of motion Twisted was thrown into the brick wall where his body hit hard then fell back to the ground. I barely could see his chest still moving. He was alive. James grabbed me around the neck and pulled me back. I pried at his hands just like I had in the Cullen's house but was unsuccessful.

"No," Twisted faintly yelled, struggling to pull himself up. My lungs started burning for oxygen and I kept prying at the stone hard, cold fingers.

Alice's Point of View-

"Nyala!" I shouted as the vision played before my eyes mentally. Edward was out the door already, running through the forest to get to Nyala.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked. The vision kept playing though I didn't want to watch. "No," I whispered as the nomad drained the life from my best friend. I watched, stricken with grief and pain as she died a second time.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked as he entered the living room with Esme. The future didn't stop. Edward arrived there and attacked the nomad.

"No Edward!" I cried, reaching out to stop him. My hand touched nothing except the dust particles. "Help her!" I shouted, frustrated ,as a sob locked in my throat.

"Something with Nyala," Jasper helplessly answered as he held me tight. The vision came to an abrupt end.

"A wolf?" I wondered out loud.

"Someone go find Edward. See what's wrong." Carlisle instructed.

"I will," Emmett said, dashing out the door.

"Alice, tell us what you saw." Carlisle gently asked, his gold eyes trying to comfort.

"The nomad." I said, my short hair falling into my eyes a little. Rosalie flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, holding her head high as she rolled her eyes.

"It's no big deal, he'll save her in time. I don't see why your being so dramatic." she sniffed. My eyes went to cat like slits as I glared at my "sister".

"No big deal? I just watched her die, you heartless creature." I growled, behaving abnormal under the pain. Jasper rubbed my arm soothingly. Rosalie's eyes flashed menacingly and just as she was about to retort something Carlisle said, "Rosalie, if you can not say something kind say nothing at all." to her like she was fourth grader. She turned on her heel and left the living room. The world around me grew blurry again.

Quick flashes of pictures shot through my head. "The nomad is with two others. A female and a male." I said emotionlessly.

"Three? That's odd." Esme commented.

The vision came to another abrupt end. "Who called the Pack?" I asked, slightly angered. Carlisle and Esme looked to each, shaking their heads no.

"None of us did, Alice." Carlisle said.

"They keep jumping in! I can't see her!" I complained loudly as my frustration grew.

Jacob's Point Of View-

I growled as I caught a Cullen's scent. Edward. What was he doing in my town?

"Jacob! Three nomads just passed, they're heading for Port Angeles!" Sam yelled over to me. My head snapped up and I immediately started jogging over the sand and into the cover of the forest. I quickly tied my stupid clothes to the little string on my ankle and phased.

_Hey guys…. Isn't Nyala in Port Angeles? _Seth suddenly thought. We all froze in our tracks at this realization.

_Damn it, yes! _I barked and started going double time. The rest of the guys followed quickly. Our paws dug into the moist earth as we ran to the city. The overwhelming sickly sweet smell grew stronger as we got closer.

_Phase out everyone. We cant run around like this in the city. Jacob, go find Nyala_. Sam commanded.

We all phased at the edge of the trees and quickly changed into close then dispersed. I ran down the concreted sidewalk, my bare feet stinging just a little. As I reached the club Nyala worked at I heard a muffled cry. I followed the noise around back and what I saw before me was fucking scary.

One of the nomads had a hold of Nyala around the neck, almost choking her. The Cullen was standing a few yards from them, his eyes locked on the other vampire. He made no move closer to the nomad. I realized what was happening. If Cullen got any closer the nomad would kill Nyala. A plan formed in my head within a millisecond. I didn't know if Edward cared enough to listen but he better have been.

The nomad still hadn't heard me and so I phased as I jumped at his back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward running forward. Just as my claws dug into the nomad's back Edward had grabbed Nyala and pulled her away. The leech growled menacingly at me as it struggled underneath my paws. Just as I was about take it's head off it kicked me with both feet, sending my flying backwards. Edward didn't do anything as the leech made a break for it.

I started chasing after it but I heard Nyala coughing hard. I turned giving one last glance out at the deserted road before quickly walking over to Nyala. Edward was on the ground, holding Nyala carefully, brushing her hair out of her face as she kept coughing, holding her throat. "Thank you, Jacob." Edward quietly said, his eyes never leaving Nyala.

I stood there, slightly shocked.

Did the all-mighty-I'm-too-good-for-you leech just thank me? Edward's lips curved up just a tiny bit but as Nyala coughed again the smile disappeared. I bent down and Edward stiffened slightly at my proximity but I didn't care.

"Jacob wants to know if your okay." Edward told her, translating my thoughts. I growled at him for that. She nodded to me, taking deep breaths as her coughs ceased. "Thanks for helping me, guys." she quietly said. Edward and I stayed silent. I wasn't a mind reader like him but I knew we were thinking the same thing. Why the hell is she thanking us? A low bark off in the distance caught my attention suddenly. I looked over in the direction of the woods.

"Go ahead, Jacob. I will take her home." he said just as the bigger Cullen ran out from the forest. The big guy growled as he saw me, taking and offensive position.

"Emmett, calm down. It was the nomad, not Jacob." Edward said, standing up with Nyala cradled in his arms.

"Edward, I can stand. I'm not a baby." Nyala complained. Edward sighed under his breath, carefully setting her down, but keeping his hold of her. Emmett made his way over to Nyala with Edward and I looked away, glaring into the forest as Emmett said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she said, her voice still cracking slightly form almost getting choked to death. I started walking off as the leeches took Nyala away.

"Be safe, Jake." Nyala called out. I paused in my steps. I nodded then continued into the woods. I started running to find the guys.

_Did you get the nomads? _I asked.

_We scratched one of the guys up, before they bolted for it, _Sam said. Their thoughts went silent but the questioning pulsed through each of them.

_She's fine. The leeches are taking her to their home, I guess. _They all nodded as we ran through the forest back to La Push.

Nyala's Point Of View-

Gone. Just like that. Ha had taken her, knowing how I would react. Knowing I would be ready to die to get her back. My subconscious told me he didn't really have her, just like in Twilight. I ignored it because I knew he did have her. Where else would she be?

"Nyala?" Edward asked me, his breath cool on the back of my neck .I held the note in my hand, gripping it so tightly it crumpled.

"He has her." I said, my eyes blurring from tears.

"Who has her? " Edward asked, worry and concern in his tone. He gently took the note out of my hand and read it. I pulled out of Edward's hold and ran out the door.

"Nyala!" Edward shouted after me. I was already on the bike, kicking it on. His cold stone arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off the bike.

"No! I have to get her!" I yelled hysterically, as rain poured down. "It's a trap, Nyala!" he said as I squirmed in his grip, trying to get free.

"He has her!" I shouted while he continued to hold me close to him, his grip never wavering. Slowly I stopped pushing against him, I stopped trying to get away. I knew it was useless. I looked up to Edward ,my tears still rolling down my cheeks, mixing with the rain.

"He's going to kill her." I whispered. Edward brushed my hair out of my face and held my cheek in his hand.

"We will make sure he doesn't." he assured me, his black eyes like a night sky. His lips gently brushed my cheek when suddenly Alice's Porsche came racing down the road to us. The tires squealed as she came to an abrupt stop. Alice and Jasper running out and over to us.

"We heard what happened," Jasper started but Alice cut him off when she jumped at me with an attack hug. I stumbled back into Edward's arms from the force.

"Your alive! Ohmygod, I saw you die!" she squeaked, squeezing me tight.

"Yes, I'm alive." I said, breathlessly.

"Alice," Edward warned as she continued hugging me very tightly.

"Oops, sorry." she said, stepping back quickly.

"Anyways, I saw something about your mother," Alice started. I nodded.

"James took her and Edward won't let me go get her." I said, my eyes flashing up to Edward's face.

"If you go he'll kill you." Edward said, his face twisting in pain as he said it.

"But he'll kill my mom if I don't." I said.

"Why can't we just go with her?" Alice asked.

"If I go with anyone he'll kill her." I grimly replied. The vampires went silent at this dilemma.

"Well, lets go to our house and Carlisle can help us try to figure it out." Alice said finally.

"I'm going to drive the motorcycle," I told them as they started for the Porsche. Edward's eyes flashed with clear worry. "I won't crash," I said, rolling my eyes. I pulled on the helmet ,got on the bike and started it up again.

"I'll follow you guys!" I shouted over the rain and engines. Alice nodded and they all got in the car. They started down the road and I easily followed them, occasionally speeding up until I almost touched their bumper. Alice glared at me for that while I just smiled back through the helmet. The road was wet so I was a little more careful on the way up the long, curvy driveway.

As I pulled into the garage after Alice, Jasper and Edward the rest of the Cullens except Rosalie were waiting there. I got off the bike, pulled my helmet off and shook out my hair that was still damp. Esme was immediately by my side, gently hugging me.

"We were so worried," she quietly said and let go.

"I was too." I said.

Emmett laughed.

He had gone home instead of staying at my house in La Push which was why he was here.

"Anyways," Alice said, cutting in quickly. "James has Nyala's mother and has specifically said if she comes with anyone to get her mom he will kill Mrs. Bradley." she continued, her eyes darting to the rest of the her family. Everyone was silent. I could tell by the look on Carlisle's face he was thinking hard.

"Is there any way he wouldn't know if we came with Nyala?" he asked quietly and it seemed like he was talking to himself.

"He'll know." Edward said, the liquid black in his eyes turned stone.

"Lets go inside where we can discuss this in more comfort," Esme said, giving me a sympathetic look. The whole family went inside, where everyone stayed downstairs in the living room. Except Rosalie who went upstairs. Apparently my little human problems didn't not concern her. Right now though I didn't particularly give a crap that she didn't care.

I sat on the couch after pulling my shoes off with my heels and pulled my legs up to my chest. Edward sat next to me and I automatically leaned on his shoulder, resting my head on his cold ,stone neck. A small frown was plastered onto my face. Edward noticed it and took my hands in his gently.

Exhaustion was slowly taking over my body but I kept pushing it back, the urgency of the situation with my mother constantly in my mind.

"Nyala," Edward said, not missing the small yawn that came from me.

"I'm fine." I said, keeping my eyes wide open.

"Nyala, you must go to sleep, dear. We promise to wake you up if we figure anything out." Carlisle said, kneeling in front of me with Esme.

"But-" I started but was cut off.

"Sleep." he ordered gently. My eyes had begun closing slowly before he even told me to sleep. I was mostly non-coherent , only awake enough to realize I was being picked up. After a second or two my head dropped further onto Edward and I was out.

Alice's Point Of View-

"Edward, set her in your bed." I urged as he began to set her down on the couch.

"No, Alice. We both know she doesn't like that." he said in a whisper so soft she wouldn't hear although she was barley inches from his face.

"If she keeps sleeping on the couch she'll get back problems. Besides, she's over her fear of boy cooties." I retorted. He snorted lightly.

"I do not have cooties." he said as he started up the stairs.

"That's what you think," I said, following him up into his room. I pulled back the large ,thick comforter and he gently set her down. I pulled the covers back over her then went to the large window wall and pulled the curtain aside to keep any sun out, just a small beam of light was due to come in in a few seconds.

"Looks like we won't be going anywhere in public," I noted to Edward. He sighed, his gaze still on Nyala who was sleeping peacefully. I went silent, letting my thoughts flow freely.

I'm going downstairs to look ahead. Maybe I'll see something.

I silently left the room and went downstairs.

Edward's Point Of View-

I kept my spot at my sister left my room. Nyala was sleeping although she hadn't wanted to. Stubborn little girl. I smiled fondly.

I sat down on the very edge of the bed, making sure not to disturb her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her pale, beautiful face. Her dark, long hair framed her face, enhancing the contrast between her skin and hair. The humans think of us as beautiful, but if they only took the time to look at Nyala they would realize that she is more beautiful than any creature on this planet.

The urge to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her was almost overpowering. The lure of her blood was there too, but overall the desire was for her, not the scarlet liquid running through her veins.

Nyala's Point Of View-

When I woke up Edward was sitting on the floor near my head, his arms out in a weird position.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I mumbled a question as I rubbed my eyes.

"A few minutes ago you rolled off the bed and onto my lap. I wanted to be prepared for a second fall." he answered, smiling. I laughed, and sat up, stretching my arms out.

"Whoa. Why am I in your room?" I asked suddenly as my surroundings appeared.

"Alice said you'd get back problems if you kept sleeping on our couch and told me you'd gotten over your irrational fear of boy cooties." he said. I laughed more but my laughs died down quickly as I noticed a tiny light pouring through the shades on the wall of windows.

"What time is it?' I asked before realizing how stupid my question was There was a clock right on the wall.

"Twelve." he answered, standing up in fluid motion, almost too quick for my eyes.

"Have they…?" I wasn't sure how to voice this question. The painful question.

"No ,not yet." he answered, his voice holding some small grimness in it. He changed topic of conversation quickly, realizing it was only pulling my mood down to hell.

"Your hair looks like haystack." he commented, a small grin on his lips.

"Why thank you Edward. I very much wish I could say the same for you, but unfortunately your hair is as dazzlingly perfect as ever, due to your lack of a thing called sleeping." I said, standing up. He chuckled, his hand taking mine as we started walking downstairs. I could smell eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen. Edward was still absently rubbing circles in my hand as we entered the kitchen. Esme was at the stove, just finishing placing a last piece of bacon on a large, light blue plate. She turned as we entered, a smile on her face. The smile still portrayed her sadness though.

"Good morning, dear. I thought I would make you some breakfast before we left." she said quietly, her eyes glancing at Edward beside me.

"Leaving where?" I asked. I then noticed her eyes were almost black. I checked out Edward's eyes for confirmation. His were coal black too. I immediately let go of him taking steps away.

"Go on, all of you. Go eat. NOW." I instructed.

"I'll be fine. I can wait a few more days," Edward tried to brush off his thirst but at the same time he was staring at my neck. That didn't exactly help his case.

"Esme, make him go hunt with the rest of you." I said.

"Edward, she's right…" Esme started.

"She will be here unprotected." he argued.

"I'll call Jake." I said.

Esme and Edward stared at me for a few seconds. Slowly, Esme said, "That would work, Edward." I nodded in agreement.

"Go now." I said again.

"Goodbye, we will be back soon." Esme said as she flitted over and gave me a quick hug before leaving the kitchen. "Emmett, Rosalie, Alice Jasper!" I heard her call. I heard the door shut lightly as they all left. Me and Edward were left alone in the kitchen.

"Edward, just go. I'll be fine." I said. He didn't move for a while. I walked back over to him, took his arms and pulled him down until he was looking me in the eyes.

"I will be fine." I said again, like I was talking to a hearing impaired person.

Edward held my cheek in his hands now, my face millimeters from his.

"Be safe," he ordered his lips brushing mine. In a blur of motion, a light breeze following, he left. I stood there for a few seconds, staring at the wall before I was slowly able to regain my senses and pick up the phone. I dialed Jacob's number, only slight hesitation in my fingers.

Billy picked up on the second ring.

"Billy, is Jake there?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's sleeping though ,Nyala." he said, his voice gravely. I heard a door in the background slam open and heavy footsteps.

"Nyala?" Jake suddenly asked into the phone.

"Oh, hi Jake. I thought you were asleep." I said, feeling awkward.

"I was but I heard Billy say your name." he answered. I was silent for a second.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Not right now, what do you want?" he said.

"The Cullens had to leave to go hunting and they don't want me alone without someone watching me. I told them I'd call you. If you don't want to come you don't have to." I quickly added.

"I'll come. Just tell me where." he asked and I could hear the excitement in his voice. I bit my lip.

"The Cullen's house." I said in a whisper. He went silent.

"Never mind, Jake. I'll be fine alone-" I started, regretting calling.

"I'm on my way." he said and hung up. I set the phone down, shaking my head. He didn't really want to come to the Cullen's house. I glanced at the plate stock full of breakfast food. I grabbed a small piece of bacon off it and left the kitchen. I climbed up the stairs quickly and went into Alice's room. As I guessed a outfit was set out for me. It was a dress and heels. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her closet, where I'd hid an extra emergency outfit. I quickly changed into the black skinny jeans and t-shirt not bothering putting on shoes. I did put on some fuzzy socks though. They were very nice with their fuzziness.

I went into her bathroom then and combed my hair out until it wasn't as knotted as it had been and went back downstairs. As I made my way down, a thought abruptly entered my head.

What if I just went to get my mom now? I was all alone, no one to stop me. This thought blurred my brain. I could get my mom. I could get my mom now.

I acted without really thinking through any of it. I grabbed the note on the table that had an phone number, and dashed through the house for the phone. I dialed it in while I kept running through the house, grabbing anything I might need. He picked up on the first ring.

"James, where are you?" I asked in a command for information. I pulled on my Converse quickly as I tried to jog into the garage at the same time.

"Well, well, well. A little urgent are you?" he asked and I could hear the laugh in his voice. He had me just where he wanted me.

I was now in the garage, pulling a jacket on.

"Tell me." I ordered.

"Meet me in Port Angeles. The ballet studio." he said causally. I nodded to myself and hung up, dropping the phone to the floor on accident. I pulled my leg over the motorcycle just as I heard a voice ring through the house.

"Nyala?" It was Jacob. I pressed the key for the garage door to open and I kicked the bike on. The door raised quickly. I glanced behind me as I heard the door slam open. Jacob stood in the doorway. Shit.

I clutched on the gas handle and tore out of the garage, hearing Jake shout "Nyala!" behind me. I drove down the long, driveway full of curves and turns quickly, fully aware of the large, russet wolf running behind me, I knew I'd reach the main road in a few seconds and he wouldn't be able to follow me there, he'd have to stay in the woods. I pulled out onto the main road cutting in front of a car. I clutched the gas tighter, able to go even faster now. I didn't even glance into the forest and on either sides of the road as I drove through Forks, and into La Push.

I started freaking a little in La Push though. If Jacob called the Pack in I wouldn't have a chance against ten or more giant wolves. As I seared the road driving so quickly some of the locals watched curiously as me, a random chick on a bike raced through their small, quiet reservation. I could hear loud, low wolf howls in the cliffs behind me as I just barely made it out of La Push.

It took me ten minutes or so of driving through traffic to finally get to the ballet studio. I knew I didn't have much time left. Alice has already seen what I'm doing and they're already probably on their way right now with the Pack.

The ballet studio was placed in a back corner of the city and looked abandoned. I pulled my helmet off and set it on the bike, then slowly made my way to the door. I pushed it open and it creaked. I stepped through into the dark ballet studio. It was large and had mirrors all over.

"Nyala?" a voice called out for me.

"Mom!" I said, running to find her. "Mom, keep talking!" I said.

"No honey, leave! It's a-" she was cut off by me opening a door and finding her tied up on the floor. "Mom," I said, relief filling me.

"Nyala!" she exclaimed suddenly, her eyes horror filled. She was looking past me, her mouth open. Just I turned my head to see what it was James grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from my mom. "No!" I yelled, putting my free hand out towards him. James flew back ,seemingly pushed by some unseen force. He landed with a crash into a mirror. In a millisecond he was standing up again, not even phased. He wore a smirk on the corners of his lips as he started for me again. I kept backing up until I bumped into the wall.

"Don't come closer," I said, my voice low.

"Are you going to stop me?" he asked, amused. I put my hands out again as he continued stalking closer. I concentrated hard. Maybe if I can keep him up in the air until I get my mom untied and then we make a run for it we can get far enough away. Why was I kidding myself? James wont stop. He'd follow us. Me, more specifically. He will never be stopped until he was ripped part and burned to ashes.

I'm being a little grim today, huh.

James became a flash of movement as he came forward. I tried to stop him, but nothing happened. I became pinned against the wall, James's arm over my neck, his other hand gliding along my cheek. "Sorry about your little talent," he said, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small figure steps out onto the studio floor. My eyes went wide in shock as James said, "My friend Truth here has the power to take any persons' talent away."

Truth's now bright red eyes watched me emotionlessly. She stood there, hands at her sides, wearing her club clothes, looking as innocent as she had once been.

How had I not known she wasn't human? How in hell could I have been so blind? No, you know what's a better question than that?

How did Edward and Alice not know?

Countless thoughts suddenly popped into my head. Where's Victoria and Laurent? Is Truth going to watch me die? What will happen to my mom?………………

"Truth, why don't you go watch the perimeter? Make sure no one interrupts us." James smoothly ordered She nodded once, locked eyes with me again then left. James pulled a video camera out of his pocket, letting go of me too. I didn't move as he turned it on.

"So tragic." he commented, a smile still on his face as he walked back and forth. I glance at the door my mom is behind then make a run for it. James was, of course, faster than me and he jerks me back before I get two feet. I fall back and slide across the wood floor into the corner of a pillar.

My head hit hard and I feel warm liquid seeping through my hair. I immediately scramble up, ignoring the pain and try to run for my mom again. James appears in front of me suddenly. I skid to a stop, almost falling before I turn and run from him.

A figure moves above me and James lands lightly directly in front of me again. Before I can react he slams me to the floor. I start to get up, ignoring the pain in my whole body but James is standing over me, video camera in his hand. He steps on my leg and the sickening sound of it breaking sounds through the whole room. I cry out then bite my lip, squeezing my eyes shut. James laughs. "Beautiful."

I'm panting for breath as I try to get up again. There's a sudden high pitched wail that I know is Truth's and the sound of concrete scratching. The doors to the ballet studio burst open and Edward and the rest of the Cullens appear. Along with a Pack of werewolves.

In what seems like slow motion Edward goes for James, rage filling his golden eyes. The large russet wolf starts to go for James too but Sam barks.

Jacob freezes in his tracks, his whole body quivering with anger. Edward and James slam into a wall, and the mirror behind Edward cracks. Pieces of glass shatter, dropping to the ground around him in a water fall.

"Victoria! Laurent!" James shouts over Edward's roars. The Cullen's heads snap up at some movement I cant see. Two figures seem to jump down from the ceiling. Victoria's fire red hair in front of the Cullens, Laurent's dark skin in front of the wolves. In unison roars and growls break out and a war starts. Victoria against the Cullens, Laurent against the wolves. I look back through the blurry fog in my brain, probably from blood loss, to Edward and James. James kicks Edward on the side then grabs him and throws him up. Edward slams into the windows high up. All the glass shatters and for a moment Edward doesn't move.

James takes advantage of this and in a blur moves over to me. He kneels down, and I struggle to put my hands up to try and protect myself. A sharp, searing pain slashes into my hand and I scream bloody murder. It feels like my palm is on fire.

The fire is in my blodstream and I can literally feel it start to slowly burn it's way up and up. I tremble under the weight of pain and somewhere through the burning I see Edward swoop down and slam into James. They break floorboards as they skid across the floor. My whole body convulses and I feel like the air is took thick, like I can't breathe.

"Forget them! We have to help Nyala!" Alice shouts from somewhere. The world spun ,coming in and out of my sight. Far away the growling continued from Edward and James. I wanted Edward to stop. He could get hurt, I worried best I could through the fog.

Two pale faces appeared over me, I could barely tell it was Alice and Carlisle. My hand continued burning as the venom licked my blood, making it's way to my heart ever so slowly and painfully. Warm tears seeped out of the corner of my eyes and I screamed again when Carlisle touched my broken leg. "Carlilse, he…" Alice started but stopped because the burn intensified suddenly, my whole arm setting on fire, causing me to scream and shout so loud I think I almost made Alice deaf.

"Hold her down," Carlisle ordered her, holding my leg where it was broken. Alice's tiny hands locked around my wrist and as Carlisle let go of me I couldn't help but jerk and twist under the searing pain in me. As I stared up at the high ceiling of the room, screaming ,out of the corner of my eye I could see several large figures on all fours. The wolves watched as I screamed and withered with pain. They seemed entranced and horrified by what they were seeing.

In the background I could just hear Carlisle's voice over my screams. He was saying something…to someone…..Only one person growled now ,James. Alice sat next to my body on the floor as she continued to hold me down. It looked like she was going to cry, although she couldn't. She snapped suddenly, looking over her shoulder at the wolves.

"Leave NOW. I can't see her!" she commanded in a helpless sob. They didn't move still watching.

Alice looked back down to me, giving up on the wolves.

"It'll be okay, Nyala. We'll make it go away." she whispered soothingly her face twisted with pain. The burn increased again and now my whole arm was engulfed in flames.

"KILL ME!" I begged her in a ear piercing scream.

Right now death seemed like pure bliss, pure relief. I would do anything to get rid of this burning. Anything.

Suddenly Edward was above me with Carlisle. He kneeled down next to me in his usual grace. He did nothing though. He didn't kill me like I wanted. Carlisle was holding my leg again, but the pain of my broken bone was nothing compared to my burning.

"You have to suck the venom out, Edward. If you don't now the change wont be able to be stopped." Carlisle said. A low growl ripped out of the one of the wolves and it stepped closer.

"I won't stop." Edward said, his eyes locked on me as I screamed.

"You can. I know you can." Carlisle said. The wolf growled again.

"Edward, it's going to happen." Alice said.

"Anything else ,Carlisle. Anything at all." Edward seemed to beg.

"Unless you are willing to let her change, there is no other option." Carlisle answered, holding me down firmer. As I convulsed again Edward's eyes locked with mine before I broke it as I twisted in agony. Another cold hand replaced Alice's. I felt cool lips on top of origin of the burning.

"I'll make it go away," Edward promised and I heard through my shriek just as he bit down. The burning increased and I felt like I was made of flames just before it calmed down a fraction. Slowly, inch by inch the burning pulled back in my bloodstream.

The world grew even fuzzier and I could concentrate less and less. Eventually after what seemed like hours the burning was a pinpoint, and it disappeared suddenly.

I still felt the cool lips on my hand. "Edward, you need to stop. You're taking too much." Carlisle seemed to say.

The world disappeared before my eyes.

* * *

_Names. Her name. His name. Their names. My name. Truth. Twisted. Laurent. Victoria. James. Nyala. Me. _

_What about me? _

_Truth? What happened to Truth? _

_What about Twisted? Is he okay? _

_Is Victoria dead? Is Laurent dead? _

Thoughts swirled in my head, names and faces randomly appearing_. _

_Jacob. Is Jacob okay? _

_What about the Pack, are they fine? _

_The Cullens. Edward. Is he okay? Did he kill James? _

_No, no…Alice - No, Alice was watching me…..Wait, Jasper and Emmett…No, it couldn't have been them, they were fighting Victoria. But wait, wasn't Esme fighting Victoria? No, Rosalie was. No…what? Names. Names. Names. Questions and names floated through the air. The questions always mine. Am I dying? Have I lost too much blood? _

_Urgency. There was an urgency in the names and voices that passed through the air above me. A burning smell. Something was burning. Old wood. The ballet studio. The ballet studio is burning. Why are we still in here? Why? Am I going to burn? Are they going to let me burn? My irrational thoughts consumed me. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to see. I wanted to hear clearly. But I couldn't. I was on the verge. The verge of waking up, the verge of dying. Right now I could live or die, but I didn't really care at this moment. I was trapped in my own personal panic. Were the Cullens okay? Was the Pack okay? I didn't know. I didn't know anything. What happened to Truth? What happened to Twisted? If I could of laughed I would of. A Twisted Truth. I never saw it coming. I didn't know that Truth was one of them. No one did. _Slowly, ever so slowly the chaos around me came to my eyes blurred. I could see figures, large figures, small figures. The voices became clearer. Not clear enough for me to really understand what the words meant though.

"Where's the closest hospital?!"

"Where are the other two nomads?!"

"We HAVE to leave! This place is burning down!"

"Get her mom!"

The voices were shouts, loud and painful to my ears over the roar of pure chaos. The smell of burning wood increased before I felt myself being picked up. My head rolled onto a cold shoulder. I could see bright red movements behind us and other figures running behind us. Just as all the figures were out there was a sudden loud crash. The building went up into flames just as it tumbled down. I was coughing and sputtering from the smoke in my lungs and throat. As I tried to breath in I choked a little. I could feel we were still moving ,getting in a vehicle then the vehicle moving. I dozed out for what felt like a second but when I came back blinding, unnatural lights hurt my eyes.

"What happened?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask in rush.

"She fell down some stairs, just help her." a familiar voice answered with, the last part a plead. It went silent and a few moments later new voices surrounded me.

"Set her down carefully."

"Do you know how much blood she's lost?"

"How old is she? Any allergies to anything?"

Another voice ,not the one that had been holding me, answered each one quickly with ease.

"She's broken her leg in one place as well," he added as cool air rushed past me. I was moved again ,but by the time they jabbed something in my wrist I was consumed with darkness again.

* * *

"Hey Nyala, Carlisle said you could hear me. So I guess I'll talk to you," a familiar voice said.

"Okay, first off, I thought I had taught you better than to go chasing after your mother when a vampire has her, I thought we already discussed Bella's stupidity in this action. Apparently, you did not learn. Secondly, I just met Edward in person and ohmyfreakinGod! Amazing. You are very lucky, let me tell you. Ah, he is a Sex God! I met the rest of the Cullens too and it's so freaky! I mean, I knew what to expect, but it was a million kajillion times awesomer. And right after I met the Cullens and I met the La Push guys. It was nice to see them again." she paused to breathe before continuing. "Everyone is really worried about you. The guys, the Cullens, me, your mom….Edward and Jake the worst though. I'm serious, they are both like in walking comas. They won't talk to anyone, they just nod. Edward is still a sex God even in the state he is currently in." she laughed a little and I felt my eyelids flutter a little, trying to open. Neela gasped.

"You guys!" she yelled and I heard footsteps as she ran off. I groaned ,my whole body stiff as I tried to sit up. Suddenly a bunch of familiar people were in the room. They were all talking to me.

"Can everyone shut up for a minute?" I asked ,blinking the fog out of my head. It went silent. Emmett laughed suddenly.

"Okay ,now I wanna know who drugged me?" I demanded. Everyone looked to Carlisle.

"I had to." he responded putting his hands up in innocence.

" 'I had to' ? That's the best you got?" I asked, grinning ,although I felt like I might puke up my guts. Suddenly there was a hot, stinging feeling in the pit of my throat. "Oh. My God. I'm gonna puke!" I squealed ,feeling the disgusting half digested crap in my stomach moving up my throat. A pale hand flashed forward, holding a ugly pink tub thing. I proceeded to puke up every single item in my stomach. I could feel hot hands holding my hair away from my face. I spit out the gross taste in my mouth into the bin and looked back up. "Thank you." I told Edward who had gotten the bucket. I looked to my right and smiled weakly at Jake. "Thanks. I didn't really want puke in my hair." I said. He grinned a little, shaking his head. "Whoa, I'm hungry." I suddenly said as my stomach gurgled not even ten seconds after I puke. Emmett laughed, saying "We'll go get you something." he walked off with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. I was left with Jake and Edward. How nice of them…..

"I guess I'll go now that you're awake." Jake said, already leaving. My heart wrenched.

"No, wait," I said, my hand brushing his hand. He turned, his eyebrows raised.

"I can stay or I can go, you choose." he said and I could see the anguish in his eyes. I could choose to talk to Edward or Jacob first. I glanced at Edward, my mouth open with words unsaid. He stared back, his eyes filled with grim understanding.

"I'll be back when you're done talking," Edward promised, leaving before I could say any objection. Jake smiled wide at me, kneeling next to the bed I was in.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm doing better." I answered, still looking at the door Edward just left through.

"Hey," Jake said, gently taking my chin in his hand. I looked into the dark brown eyes ,so familiar. I tried to picture causing him pain, making those eyes go hard and emotionless. It was impossible.

"You know when you got on my motorcycle and tore off down the leeches driveway?" he asked quietly. I nodded silently.

"You scared the shit outta me, you know." he said. I grinned, containing laughter.

"Sorry." I said.

"Oh yeah, making a werewolf wet his pants is just hilarious, Nyala." he said sarcastically. I nodded in agreement, still smiling.

"Anyways, I thought I'd lose you." he admitted, all humor gone. "I saw you drive away without a second glance at me, not even thinking of what it'd do to me." he continued.

"I did think of you Jake .I knew you'd be pissed at me, but I had to help my mom." I said.

"Uh huh. Because you just came out of the ballet studio in mint condition, carrying your mom to safety." he snorted.

"I could of. There were some complications I wasn't expecting." I said.

"Nyala, there are always complications with vampires around!" he almost yelled, holding my face with both hands. "If you had just come to us we could of helped you. We could of gotten your mom back without you getting hurt in the process." he said quietly.

"Things like this happen when you hang out with bloodsuckers all the time. People get hurt." he said.

I shook my head no in his hold. "It wasn't the Cullens fault." I said defensively.

"It may not of been their fault but someday it will be, Nyala. I need you to understand this! You're hurting me when you do dangerous things like hanging out with them." he pleaded. I was silent as he spoke, tears filling the back of my eyes.

"You're being prejudiced." I whispered ,mad. "You're just mad at them cause I-" I cut myself off suddenly, realizing what I was about to say.

"Because you love him. I know it's true, Nyala. You can lie to everyone but I see past it. You don't care if it'll kill you, you'll love him." Jake whispered a small, saddened smile on his face. "You know what I said about fighting for you? I'm still going to fight for you, even though I now know I'll always be second best. I'm getting sore from fighting for you, but I won't give up. Because ,Nyala, I know I'll always love you more." he promised me, kissed me on the forehead and walked out. I sat in the hospital bed, staring into oblivion.

I didn't want to admit it.

I never wanted to admit it to myself, but Jacob was right on one part, I loved Edward.

What he forgot to mention though, was that I loved him too as a best friend. I knew I couldn't live without Edward, but I also couldn't keep hurting Jacob by loving Edward. This was a fight impossible to win.

* * *

"Oh, you think you're just so damn clever." Emmett growled menacingly as I smirked.

"That's cause I am." I said as I proceeded to take the drink from him that I had ordered him to get me. "You won't have a broken leg much longer, and when you don't you'll be paying hell for this, sis." he threatened. I grinned wider.

Edward walked in with Alice skipping behind him. He looked from Emmett to me.

"_Nice." he commented to me, smiling as he sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder._

"_I know, I'm a genius." I said as if this were obvious. He laughed lightly._

"_One more day." Alice announced to Emmett, Edward and I._

_I nodded, smiling. I would be getting the stupid cast off my leg tomorrow which meant later that day I could go to the Club and visit Twisted. Pictures of Twisted flashed by my eyes along with pictures of the innocent looking Truth. I had found out a while after the Jacob-Talk as I called it, that the Pack had killed her on their way in to help the Cullens save me. I shuddered slightly. Edward let go of me, thinking I was cold. _

"_I'm fine." I grumbled, plopping my head back onto his rock hard shoulder. I slurped up the soda through the bendy straw, staring off into space. My nose tingled with bubbles and I coughed, sitting upright again. "Dern bubbles!" I said like it was the worst curse I knew. _

"_Dern? Really?" Alice asked, looking up from her laptop set on her lap .I nodded, rubbing my nose. Edward laughed quietly next to me, his body shaking. I was pouting/glaring as I set the drink down on the coffee table and started to stand up. Edward was immediately standing up next to me, holding me with his hands on my waist as I stood straight. _

"_I'm not crippled! I can stand!" I said, my voice low like a senior citizen. "I'm gonna go to La Push," I muttered after successfully staying upright without Edward's help. His hands always hovered near me though just in case. _

"_Oh you can go hang out with a Pack of werewolves but can't get your own drink?" Emmett guffawed. I shot him a dirty look then smiled angelically at Edward. _

"_I swear on my dead pet rock's grave that I was not using your brother as a total slave." I swore. Alice laughed, her voice high. Edward just smiled at me, shaking his head as I continued on my way out the door and into the garage. _

"_I'm going via air." I said casually as I kept on walking to the door. _

"_Why can't I just drive you there?" he groaned. Edward believed that I would kill myself one day by accidentally running into a tree. _

_I had responded with a 'I will not!' to which he replied, 'Uh huh, just like last time.' I looked up at the grey sky as it rained. I sighed then turned, facing the vampire. _

"_I guess I'll ride with you," I mumbled, not meeting his eyes. I heard a sound come from him of smug satisfaction. I trudged over to the passenger seat of his Volvo and got in silently. He started the car up and we drove to La Push. I didn't even bother putting on my seat belt. Edward wouldn't crash. _

_I could see the guys near the cliff edge shoving each other playfully and shouting. I smiled, getting out of the Volvo and into the rain. Edward was already by my side, holding my hand. _

"_Go inside, you're going to get a cold." Edward said as he saw where I was watching. _

"_You ruin all my fun." I groaned, pouting again. _

"_That's my job." he answered, smiling crookedly. _

"_I thought your job was peering in my bedroom window like a creeper?" I asked. _

_Edward went silent, looking away from me. I laughed. "Don't worry Sparkle Boy, I'll keep your stalker ways a secret. For now." I said, starting to hobble over to the guys. _

"_Goodbye Nyala." Edward said and I could hear a laugh in his voice. _

"_Bye Edward." I called over my shoulder. I continued right over to where the guys where trying to push each other off the cliff. I tapped Paul on the shoulder. He turned and grinned at me. _

"_Haven't seen you around," he commented. _

_I shrugged. _

"_Can I help?" I asked, motioning to where Embry was trying to push Quil off the edge. _

"_I don't know, can you?" he taunted, pointing at my cast. I glared. _

"_I am not crippled!" I proceeded to concentrate and lift Paul up in the air. _

"_Holy crow!" he yelled, waving his arms around to try and gain his balance. The other guys watched, laughing at him. I used my hand to help guide as I moved Paul over above the water, nothing underneath him but the ocean. _

"_Any of you care to join him?" I threatened the others. They looked to each other, then shook their heads no. The corners of my mouth twitched up a fraction. I dropped Paul, who then screamed as he fell. I heard a nice plop as he hit the cold water._

"_Does anyone have anything to say about me being supposedly crippled?" I asked, staring evenly at them all. Quil raised his hand. _

_My eyebrows raised. _

"_I don't think it's fair that we can't even touch you cause you're crippled." he said. The others turned their heads to stare at him like that was the stupidest thing in the world to say._

"_I banish you!" I said, flicking my wrist towards the ocean which made Quil fly off into the direction and shout as he fell to the water. _

"_Any other takers?" I asked, my eyebrows raised like I was daring them to say something. No one said anything and I could practically hear crickets chirp. _

_I smiled, content, lifted myself off the ground just enough to make my feet's skim the ground so it look like I was walking and not floating like some freak of nature. _

"_See you guys later." I called over my should just as I entered my house. _

"_Nyala, you're back." my mom stated, smiling at me. I nodded, sitting down in a chair while I made an apple float up off the counter and through the air, over to me in a blur of motion just like Edward looked when he ran. _

_My mom laughed as she watched this, shaking her head. _

"_I take it your little power has been helpful?" she asked. I nodded, watching the apple with intensity as it floated just a few inches from my nose. _

"_You're going cross-eyed just so you know, Nyala." my mom commented as she turned back to the sink. "I am?!" I asked, looking up at her, forgetting entirely about the apple I was supposed to be making float. It dropped to the table with a thud and I frowned down at it. _

"_Aw." I said, mourning for my bruised apple. I smiled after a millisecond though. _

"_I went cross-eyed! Woohoo!" I cheered, flinging my fist up in the air. My mom laughed. _


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I'm getting my cast off todayyyyyy.

Oh yeah!

I'm going to the club todayyyyyy.

Oh yeah!

Edwards' laughing at me todayyyyyyy.

Oh no!

Alice is yelling at him nowwwww.

Oh yeah!

I like pink squirrels that make manatee noisessssssssssssssssssssssss.

Oh yah!" I sang in a whisper as we walked down the hall(I was kind of hobbling actually, extremely jealous of Edward and Alice). Edward and Alice looked over at me, silent.

"What?" I asked as I stared back at them.

"Wow." Alice said, shaking her head.

"What did I do?!" I whined, unusually off today. It was probably just the excitement getting to my head. And that can of Monster Mike gave me as a present for going to get my cast off soon. Edward and Alice had no clue I'd had it, if they did they would probably force me to puke it back up. We walked past the Main Office and out into the parking lot.

We all got in Edwards' Volvo and drove to the hospital. Carlisle had told me it wouldn't take long so we were using my fourth period study hall to go and get my cast off. Edward parked in a handicapped parking spot and I glared at him momentarily while he smirked back. We walked in and Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, making everyone in the hospital jump in surprise. I hobbled forward to him as fast as I could and hugged him tight. Carlisle had been a father to me for the past month.

"Hello Nyala." he chuckled, hugging me gently back. "Ready to get that cast off?" he asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Heck yah!" I said. He laughed and led us to one of the rooms.

* * *

"Platypus lay eggs." I suddenly said, spitting out the thoughts swirling at eighty miles per hour in my head. Edward and Alice nodded in synchronization, still staring at me as we walked to lunch, back from the hospital. My leg was free of plaster and I was darn happy.

"My toes are still itchy." I complained. We continued in to the cafeteria and I walked over to the human table. I stood behind Mike, smiling widely at Jessica and Angela. Mike still didn't know I was behind him so I hugged him tight, causing him to shout in shock.

"Oh! Nyala, it's just you," Mike sighed when he turned to look over his shoulder.

I nodded , my hair shaking around my face. Jessica and Angela were giggling, covering their mouths. "Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for that present Mike!!!!!!" I gushed, hopping in place.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." he grinned at me.

"As thanks do you guys want to come to the Club tonight with me?" I asked, my voice high and quick.

"A club?" Jessica asked, unconsciously twirling a strand of her hair.

"Yah! I work there as a singer and if you wanted to come I could get you guys in for free!" I said, grinning with my teeth showing.

"It is Friday…" Angela said, looking to Jessica.

"Clubbing all night long? Sounds great." Jessica said.

"I'm defiantly coming too." Mike added.

"Awesomeness. You guys can just come to my house and we can all drive from there. I work from twelve to three. So be at my house around eleven forty or something around then. Okay! I have to go! See you later!" I said, waving once like a geek before skipping over to Edward and Alice, locking arms with Edward and walking to the lunch line.

"You work at the club now? I thought it was just a one-week job?" Alice asked, looking over at me around Edward's chest.

"Not anymore. Chris called me a few weeks after the whole James thing," I saw Edward cringe slightly. "And asked if I wanted a permanent job for the weekends. I said sure."

Edward took out a tray for me and started filling it with one hand (since I was gripping his whole other arm) with foods he knew I liked. He managed to take out his wallet before I noticed but as soon as I saw it I said, "Put that back." while I squeezed my purple and pink leopard print wallet out of my back pocket. "Nyala-" Edward started to argue but I was already giving the money to the lunch lady. I smiled up at Edward, triumphant. His lips were parted slightly as he smiled back down at me.

"You two can kiss in a second," Alice started, squishing herself between Edward and I.

"Nyala, why didn't you tell me you got a permanent job? I need to know this stuff! Now I'll have to make an emergency trip to Hot Topic for your clothes to wear at work." she complained, her short black hair sticking out everywhere.

"Sorry Alice."

She huffed, stepping back from us. "It's fine…" she waved it off and started walking to the table.

I started to follow after her but Edward's hand locked back up with mines and he gently pulled me back up to him. He let go of my hand and titled my chin up, his lips brushing mine. A shiver went down my spine at his cool touch. Slowly I opened my eyes.

He was smiling crookedly at me, his gold eyes melted into liquid. He slid his arm around my waist and we started walking to our table. I could see people staring at us and as we passed Jessica she whispered "Hottt." to me.

I laughed, looking down. Edward looked at me, smiling. We made it to the table and sat down, me next to Alice who was next to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie across from us. I picked up a slice of pizza and started eating, munching away, looking at everything in the room. Rosalie played with her food , Emmett was doing something to his mashed potatoes, God knows what, Alice was organizing her food while Edward and Jasper did nothing.

I finished quickly and stood up. Edward and Alice stood up too.

"Nope. Stay." I commanded, holding my finger out. They sighed and dropped back to their seats. I grinned, ran to the garbage can and threw my trash away. On the way back to the table a commercial randomly popped into my head, interrupting the Edward singing "Womanizer" I was imagining.

I smiled evilly, looking side to side. I clapped my hands together in front of my chest, folding my fingers together except for my pointer fingers and thumbs, to make a make-shift gun.

I crept forward , taking low, long strides. I jumped forward abruptly and shouted ,

"Steven Seagal: Man of LAW!" while posing with my fake gun to Edward's back. The whole lunch room went silent for a second then everyone burst out laughing. Edward turned in his seat, one eyebrow raised while the rest of the Cullens laughed hysterically. I tried raising one of my eyebrows too to be cool like him but I didn't succeed. Edward laughed as he watched me fail miserably.

He stood up and I glared.

"I am the police! Stay where you are or I WILL shoot!" I said loudly, keeping my gun aimed at his chest. Edward held up his hands in surrender, smiling, a glint in his golden eyes. He shot forward to grab me but I had already started running for my life.

"Ah!" I squealed, kicking it into overdrive when I felt Edward's cool finger tips brush my waist.

"Errr! Uh….! Look over there," I yelled ,continuing to run. "It's Jacob Black!" I said, pointing to the opposite side of the cafeteria.

My trick delayed Edward for a half a second and that was enough for me. I bolted through the doors and heard shouts and whistles behind me from the other students applauding my escape. I ran down the short hallway, intent on my mission: Retrieve Monster Energy Drink and drink it all before Edward found it stashed in my locker.

I couldn't hear Edward still chasing after me but I knew he was. He wouldn't dare run vamp speed to catch me in school though, so I was partially safe. I skidded to a stop at my locker and turned, hand out in a stop motion to Edward. Edward's chest bumped into my hand, not able to come any closer. I concentrated and he flew backwards to the middle of the hall.

I smiled, content with that and opened up my locker. Edward growled when I pulled out the mega size Monster can. "Nyala! Put that down right now." he ordered, trying to reach out for me but my power stopped him.

"Nuh uh. Mikey gave this to me as a present." I said, holding it to my lips.

"Good Lord, Nyala!" Edward groaned. I gulped down a sip of the delicious energy in liquid form. My whole body buzzed with new energy and I started shaking in place, unable to stop myself. I licked my lips then gulped down a quarter more of the can. I used my foot to shut my locker and gracefully walked forward, past Edward.

"Nyala." he called after me. I started humming the first song that came to mind. It happened to be "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. I loved that woman. My humming soon turned into singing.

"I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love" I took another sip of Monster and continued walking down the hall.

"I want your loving

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh

I want your loving

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance" I sang as I entered the cafeteria.

"Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga Ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance!" I sang and took another sip while shuffling over to the human table. I plopped down next to Mike and continued my beautiful song.

"I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love, uhh" Jessica and Angela giggled, covering their mouths.

"You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

'Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!

I want it bad

Your bad romance" I whispered the swear word, smiling. I gulped down more drink, set my can down on the table, twisted sideways in my seat and gave Mike a hug, then grabbed my drink again while standing up.

"Work-work fashion baby

Work it

move that bitch crazy

Work-work fashion baby

Work it

move that bitch crazy

Work-work fashion baby

Work it

move that bitch crazy

Work-work fashion baby

Work it

I'm a freak bitch baby." I whispered all the swear words and the other teenagers laughed, whispering and pointing at me while I twirled around over to Alice.

"Oh Nyala." she groaned, snatching the drink from me.

"UHHHHH!" I whined like a baby, reaching for my drink. She held it away from me, one hand on my forehead, the other holding the drink far back.

"Emmett, dispose of this caffeine." Alice said. Emmett laughed, took the drink from her and started walking over to a trash can.

"NO!" I squealed, pulling back from Alice and running after him. I locked my arms around his large, muscley arm. Emmett just dragged me across the floor though.

"Don't throw Fredward away!" I cried just as he opened the lid. Emmett looked down at me.

"You named your drink Fredward?" he asked. I nodded, pouting.

"Ah, haha. Here," he handed me back the drink. "That name deserves to live." he said. I nodded quickly then took several small, fast sips of the Monster.

I twitched in place, grinning.

"I'm going to just walk away now, okay?" he asked, slowly backing away from me. I didn't respond , I was too busy making funny faces at Jessica, Angela and Mike who were staring at me. They laughed, shaking their heads. My head snapped over to look at the door suddenly, remembering I had Edward stuck in the middle of the hall.

I licked my lips, concentrated and let him go. A second later Edward ran into the lunch room, eyes scanning.

I waved to him, smiling. A small voice in the back of my head told me I shouldn't of done this, that there was some reason I had had him stuck in the hall. I forgot though.

He ran human speed over to me.

"J'veux ton amour. Et je veux. ton revenge. J'veux ton amour." I said to him, smiling, although I wasn't completely sure what I had even said. He paused in the act of grabbing me.

"Where did you learn French?" he asked, staring at me.

"Lady Gaga." I answered, matter-of-factly. He stared at me a second longer with his gold eyes, shook his head, then finished grabbing me. His cold, stone hand grabbed my right wrist and he started gently pulling me to follow him. I followed after him ,taking a small gulp of Monster.

Alice plucked the can from my fingers as were neared the table and I started hyperventilating.

"How much has she drank?" Edward asked as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

"All of it except for one last ounce." Alice answered, setting the can on the table. I reached for it but Edward just grabbed my other wrist while he spoke to Alice. "How long do you think it will take for it get out of her system?" he asked.

I kept squirming in Edward strong grip as they spoke like I wasn't even there. Alice closed her eyes then opened them a second later, eyes wide.

"It's only going to last until we get to her house. Then it's over." she said. Edward and Alice finally looked to me. I grinned back momentarily before remembering that they took my drink from me. I glared. "Anyways, after words she'll have a major energy crash." Alice continued, still watching me although she was speaking to Edward.

"I like Gir." I said suddenly, nodding with my words.

"Gir?" Edward asked.

"You don't know GIR?! He's just, like, the awesome-est animal evah!" I said. The bell rang for lunch to end and students started filing out. Edward shook his head.

"Take care of her for me, Alice. Which means no matches, sharp objects, flammable liquid, or energy drinks." Edward said, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead then headed off the his class. I turned to Alice, smiling. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched me.

"Jasper, can you try and calm her down?" she asked, glancing back at him. He shook his head no. "I'd have to use a force so strong it could put her in a coma." he said.

"Okay…" she sighed, grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to class. I hummed the Gummy Bear song the whole way there.

* * *

"Is Carlisle a natural blonde?" I ask Alice as she pulls me by the hand into the Cullen house. Edward snickers behind us as we walk into the living room. "What about Rosalie?"

Just then we pass Rosalie, her head snaps over to glare at me.

"Am I a what?" she hisses.

"A natural blonde. Or a bitch." I shrug, smiling at her. Emmett mouths drops open in surprise before he starts laughing. I can hear Edward and Jasper laughing behind me too. I look back at them, wondering what's so funny.

I see Rosalie out of the corner of my eye get up and start stalking towards me. Edward takes a defensive position in front of me, glaring at her.

"One more step and you'll regret it." Edward says quietly to her.

"She called me a _bitch_." Rosalie growls, her black eyes locked onto me.

"No, she didn't. She was wondering if you were one and by the way your acting it seems you are, Rosalie." Edward replies. Rosalie's mouth drops open like Emmett's did and she lunges for him.

I frown at Edward as my hand snaps forward in a twisting motion as I make Rosalie freeze midair. "Edward, that's not nice." I say like a five year old.

He looks over his shoulder at me and smiles. "I am sorry." he apologizes and pulls me into an abrupt hug. The rest of the Cullen kids in the room are staring at Rosalie who's growling her head off as she flails around. I don't hug him back, instead keeping my focus on Rosalie who now looks like a very agitated lion.

Edward lets go of me and stands by my side, watching Rosalie.

"I'll let you down if you promise not to kill Edward or me." I offer her. "Or anyone else for that matter." I add as an afterthought. She says nothing in response.

"Rose, babe. You did overreact a little." Emmett admits, standing up next to her. "I promise not to kill anyone." she says, rolling her eyes, arms now crossed.

I grin and drop her to the floor. She lands on her feet lightly, snatches Emmett's hand and drags him out of the room with one last dirty glance at me. I smile up at Edward, wondering what we're doing next. He smiles a little, shaking his head slightly.

"Lets get Carlisle. Her behavior is getting dangerous." Alice mutters and runs ahead of us and upstairs. A few seconds later Carlisle is slowly following Alice back down to us.

"Are you a natural blonde?" I question him.

He laughs, "Yes I am." and continues to come over to us. "What was the energy drink?" Carlisle ask Edward.

" A super size Monster." he replies, his grip firm around my waist as I struggled to go run around the house. Standing in one place got extremely boring extremely fast.

Carlisle sees me twitching and his lips curve up more.

"Let her go. It won't hurt to let her run off a little of the energy." he says. Edward lets go of me and I bolt from his hold, running wherever there's open space in the house. I run into Esme in the kitchen and she looks up from cutting peppers.

"Hello, sweetie. Are you hungry?" she ask. I shake my head no and keep running around in circles in the kitchen for a little before ditching the room and running past Edward, Alice, and Carlisle in the living and going upstairs. I find my way into Edward's room and turn on his music command central.

I grin, my eyes wide as I press a few buttons and make "So What" by Pink come on. After a few seconds my favorite part comes and I jump around, shaking my head and singing along.

"So what I'm still a rock star!

I got my rock moves!

And I don't need you!"

Edward's Point Of View-

I knew that she was just releasing her pent up energy and that what she sang wasn't true but I couldn't stop myself from muttering, "I hope you do need me." as I ran up the stairs to the source of all the noise in my house. My room.

I walk in to find her staring at the pictures of her I have on my coffee table.

"When were these taken?" she questions, not even looking over at me.

"When you weren't looking." I replied, smirking. She rolls her eyes, arms crossed and faces me.

"No need to be a smart ass." she says just before bolting past me. The dust particles covering the books on the coffee table billowed up as I reached behind me and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Edwarddddddddd" she complained. I laugh and pull her close to me.

Nyala's Point Of View-

It was nice and all that Edward wanted to have a whole "moment" with me but right now I didn't feel like hugging, I felt like running around the house some more ,shouting in warning about the zombies that would make you shoot your friends.

"Edward, I promise that we can make out later but I have to go. I have a secret mission and if I don't go through with it the whole universe is in deep doodoo." I said, squirming in his hold.

"Of course, Secret Agent Nyala. But remember, you promised." he said, saluted me off with a crooked smile and let go.

I turned and ran down the hall while I started shouting, "ZOMBIES ARE GOING TO ATTACK AND TURN EVERYONE INTO ZOMBIES!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SHOOT YOUR FRIENDS I SUGGEST YOU HIDE IN THE BUNKER!!!!!!IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BUNKER IS TOO BAD,YOU'RE DEAD TO US!!!!!!"

* * *

"Mr. Jasper. Check the area for the enemy." I made a "go-go-go!" motion with my fingers and he grinned, ducking out into garage.

"The area is clear, Sergeant." he said, coming back into the living room.

"Good job, soldier. Lets move out company!" I started marching into the garage. I plopped into the driver's seat of the Volvo. I tapped my foot impatiently on the gas while Edward ,Alice and Jasper got in. "Nyala, are you sure-" Edward started but I cut him off with a

"It is Sergeant Nyala to you recruit." I said.

"_Sergeant _Nyala, are you sure you won't let me drive?"

I nodded, clicking the key into the ignition and pulled my seatbelt on.

"Do you even have you license?" he asked. I grinned over at him. "Of course I do, silly vampire."

The tires groaned in protest as I backed out quickly and raced down the long, winding driveway. Ten minutes later we arrived at La Push. I was smiling triumphantly as I stepped out of the car. I stretched my arms out, then straightened out my Gir shirt and started walking to my house with the Cullens next to me. "Hey, how come you guys can come on La Push? I thought the deal was only for school stuff?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I made a new deal with Sam." Alice shrugged.

"Speaking of the mongrels…" Edward said, his eyes trained on the forest. The Pack exploded from the trees all laughing and play fighting with each other.

"We'll wait inside." Alice said, grabbing Jasper's hand and Edward's arm. She pulled both guys in, leaving me alone.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, facing their direction. Their heads shot up and they grinned. I smiled back and walked over, the energy I had been filled with a hour earlier draining from me quickly.

"Well, if it isn't the Wolf-vamp-chick." Paul said.

"Wolf-vamp-chick?" I asked, my nose scrunching. He laughed and so did the others except for Jacob.

"It's your new nickname." Seth added in.

"Yeah, you used to be Wolf-Girl like Em, but then you were a Vampire-Girl and now, we guess your both." Paul said. My eyes darted to Jacob to see his reaction to this. He was emotionless.

"You know, Wolf-vamp-chick is a long nickname. Why don't you just call me…oh, I don't know….Awesome?" I said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Haha, sure…."

"Oh, Sammy, you know your just jealous of what I've got going on." I motioned to myself, grinning.

He laughed and said, "Hey, have you seen this chest? I've got in going on too, even more than you do." he motioned to his eight-pack.

"Uh huh, sure." I tossed my black hair over my shoulder and turned, starting to walk away.

"It's so fake." I whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"You think it's fake?" he asked. I turned back to face them.

"I don't think it's fake, I know it is." I taunted, smiling.

"Oh, you've got it coming girl." he bolted foreword to grab me and a flashback of Eclipse shot through my mind. When Jasper was training Bella on how to stay safe around the newborns.

I took a tiny step back and Sam's hands just missed me He launched foreword again and I just ducked. The rest of the Pack laughed as they watched him epically fail in trying to catch me.

"Give up yet?" I asked. Sam came to a stop and glared at me jokingly.

"Fine, you win. My abs are fake." he threw his hands in the air.

"I knew it!" I whispered, giving the air a fist pump as I walked back to the door to my house.

"May a lesson be learned for the rest of you: fake abs are fake and if you want to have a purple pet squirrel, a license is required in Utah." I said, wagging my finger at them before stepping into my house.

"I'm tired." I complained as soon as I found Alice, Jasper, and Edward at my kitchen table with my mom. I drop myself onto Edward's leg with a thud.

"You're lucky you're not heavy." he jokingly comments.

"You're lucky I'm not a lesbian." I mutter back, putting my elbow on the table and holding my head up with my hand. Alice giggles and I see Jasper smirk.

"Why so tired, honey?" my mom questions, eyeing me sitting on Edward

"Energy crash." I reply.

"Oh, just get a drink of water. That always makes you feel better." she said. My head perks up and I grin at her.

"You are the awesomest mom evah." I get off of Edward and shuffled over to the sink then grabbed a cup from the cupboard and fill it with water. I gulp it all down in a minute.

"Impressive." Alice chirped, smiling. I smiled back and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shoot, I have to go." my mom said suddenly, standing up.

"Have fun at work, don't consume any alcoholic beverages," she rants as she pulls on a coat.

"And Edward, don't let her out of your sight." she commands Edward.

"Don't worry Ms. Bradley. I always make sure she's safe." he said. She smiles, then hugs me quick and leaves.

"I wonder where she's going." I said, still staring at the door.

"She's going to visit Esme." Alice said, standing up.

"Oh."

Alice gently grabs my wrist and skips over to my room, dragging me behind her. "Time to get ready for work!" she sings. "No boys allowed in this room while she changes." Alice calls over my shoulder to Edward and shuts the door in his face.

"Yeah, we wouldn't Edward to look at something that might ruin his perfect virgin record." I snicker. I heard Edward chuckle from the other side of the door and Alice laughs.

"Strip down and put this on." Alice commands, quickly getting back to business. She hands me a black corset top and a black tutu with ripped stockings.

"Turn around." I command her, making a turn motion with my finger. She sighs but turns.

"You know, Nyala, I am a teenage girl too." she says. I shrug to myself and strip down then pull on the Goth clothes.

"I like this tutu." I comment, twirling around to make it swish. Alice smiles sweetly and says, "Thanks." then starts putting my makeup on me, finishing in a half a minute.

"There, look in the mirror and tell me if you like it .I'm going to find your black Converse." she turns away and starts searching.

"Good luck, I think the monster under my bed ate them." I say and look in the mirror.

"The only monster that might be under your bed is Edward." she mutters, bending down to look on the floor better. I ignore her comment, but smile.

A normal height ,17 year old girl smiles back at me. She has dark hair that passes her shoulders by an inch, it's all razored the way she likes it, and side-swept bangs that usually behave themselves and stay out of her brown/gold eyes. Her eyes look a little wide now with all the black makeup, but heck, even if she wears her normal black eyeliner her eyes look big. Her lips are normal but covered in black lipstick to finish the Goth look. She made a pretty good 16-year-old-Goth is she had to say so herself. Although she preferred her bright colors to complete black.

"Aha!" Alice sings ,jumping up with my pair of black Converse. I turn and take them from her then sit on my polka dot bed and pull them on.

"The humans are here," Edward calls into the room, opening the door just barely.

"Just let them in, I'll be out in a second!" I yell while starting to tie one of my shoes. Alice ties the other, her hands a blur. She finishes before me. Of course.

"Thanks." I say, finishing off mine then standing up. I run over and go out into the kitchen ,Alice following. Jessica ,Mike, and Angela are standing awkwardly by the door.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I ask, making my way over to them. They nod and Angela smiles at me a little. I smirk back and grab my Corpse's Bride hoodie off the coat rack. They shuffle out ahead of me and I follow behind with Alice, Edward and Jasper. Edward helps me pull the hoodie on while I walk.

"You guys just follow us, 'kay?" I ask. Mike nods; he must be the driver. I heard growl low next to me and I look over. Jacob walks over to us, now wearing a black t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Thought I'd come to watch you sing." Jacob says, shoving one hand in his jean pocket. He's actually wearing jeans too, not shorts.

"Cool." I reply, smiling to try and ease the tension in our little trio. Alice, Jasper and the others are already in their separate vehicles, waiting for us.

"Are you riding with him?" he ask me ,indicating with a nod to Edward. "Cause your bike is in my garage, in case you wanted to drive that instead." Jacob smiles at me, knowing my weakness. I try to push down the voice screaming "RIDE THE BIKE!!" but I'm unsuccessful.

"I'll ride the bike." I say and start jogging to the garage. Edward doesn't follow me and I find that strange until I glance back. Jacob is standing directly in front of Edward and I can tell by the tensed muscles in his shoulders that he's speaking to him.

Edward's Point Of View-

"You're damn lucky, leech, that Sam is Alpha or else you and your family would be dead right now." Jacob growls at me, his eyes fire. I don't respond as his real thoughts flow through my head.

"Jacob, I am not going to allow you to scare me and my family away with threats. You know you would be fine with us here if there was not one person , which you know who, with us." I calmly say.

"So there is no need to threaten me or anyone else for that matter. You know how she feels, and you can not change that, no matter how many times you threaten me." I continue, knowing I was pushing this mongrel's limit. I had to be careful choosing my words or he would snap.

"Maybe I can change it, parasite. We both know she still cares about me, and that's enough motivation for me. I am not going to let you murder her."

"I am not going to murder her. I would never hurt her." my implications are thick and he sees them easily. "That was the past and she told me she's forgiven me, that it doesn't matter what I did to her, so there's no fucking reason for you to try and piss me off. How about you be a man and play fair?"

"Fine, may the best man win, pup."

"That sounds about right, _leech_."

We glower at each other but stop as soon as Nyala walks back over, pushing the motorcycle with her.

Nyala's Point Of View-

"Okay…lets go." I slowly say, looking from Edward to Jacob.

"Sure, sure" Jake grins at me. I smile back a little before pulling the helmet on and lift my leg over the bike. By the time I get mine's started up, which takes forever because, well, I'm light and it's hard to kick it on, Jake already is revving his engine and I can see him grinning through his mask at me. He sticks his tounge out at me. I roll my eyes, laughing.

"It's not my fault I don't weigh a ton!" I yell over the roar of our engines at him. He laughs and suddenly makes his bike shoot forward. I start foreword too, going faster to catch up to him. I glance back for a second and see Edward, and the other Cullens right behind me, with the humans trailing behind them. Me and Jacob have fun the whole way to the club, passing cars and each other, zipping around the road. By the time we reach the club is pitch black out and the main light in the city are the clubs.

I can see neon green, purple, black and white flashes coming out the door and I can practically feel the vibrations of the music through the ground when I get off the bike. Mike and Edward both park on the side of the road next to the sidewalk behind where Jake and I parked out motorcycles.

Edward, Alice and Jasper appeared by my sides almost immediately I can see the humans behind them ,coming over to us.

"Ready for the best night of your lives?" I asked them. Angela laughed quietly, nodding ,while Mike and Jessica nodded eagerly.

"Then follow me to the mystical land of alcohol, dancing, and music!" I marched grandly foreword. People are filing in through the club doors quickly and without even having to wait we're at the door. "Oh, hey Goth Doll. Welcome back. We've all missed you." Struck greets, grinning at me.

"Hi Struck, I brought some of my friends," I gestured the Mike, Angela, and Jessica who are all dressed in partying clothes. "And thanks. Why are you out here, anyway? Why aren't you inside mixing some beats for me?" I ask as he stamps our hands.

"I pissed off Chris by accidentally being late again. As punishment I have to be the door keeper for half an hour." he shrugs then smiles. "Don't worry, I'll be back in in a little bit to mix some tunes for you."

I smile and nod, then go into the club. I feel Edward's cool hand slide into mine and I grin at him over my shoulder as I move through the clubbers. I quickly go over to the bar where I see Twisted smiling at customers and chatting with them as he makes drinks. There's another girl there, making drinks too. She's dressed all techno Goth and looks wicked amazing.

I stand in front of Twisted and he looks up from the drink he's currently mixing.

"Goth Doll." he breathes then smiles widely.

"Hey Twisted .It's great to see you again."

He nods. "Same to you. Is your leg better?" he ask.

"Yep, just got the stupid cast off today."

"Awesome. Um. Hey, have you seen Truth around? She hasn't showed up for work for a long time and I thought she might of called you or something. We had to get a new employee to fill in." he frowns, glancing at the techno Goth.

"Twisted…" I start, looking away from him. I take a deep breath and lean in closer to him. He leans foreword too. "Truth was turned into a vampire by James," I start, whispering in his ear. I see him stiffen next to me. "He turned her so when he was trying to kill me she could keep Edward and his family away, so they couldn't save me. The Cullens had to kill her to save me. Her body had to be burned with James in the ballet studio." I quickly whisper then pull back.

"That bastard of a brother never cared for anyone except himself. He didn't care who would have to die or get hurt to get to whatever he wanted for himself." he mutters, staring at the counter.

"I'm sorry about Truth." I say quietly.

"You don't have to apologize, I'll get over it. I've lost other friends to James before this,"

My eyes widen.

"All that matters is that you're okay now and he's dead." he looks back up to me and smiles faintly.

"I'll tell Chris you're here, you go on and party with your friends."

"Thank you, Twisted." I smile back, turn and head into the middle of the room, pulling Edward along. There's a looming sadness in my chest still though. Jessica, Mike, and Angela come closer to me and grin, laughing, unaware that I just told Twisted that his brother, a vampire, tried killing me and in the process, ultimately killed Truth by turning her in the first place. A new song comes and I hear it twist, and turn as another song is mixed into it. I look over and see Struck at his DJ station, grinning down as he changes the music.

A small ,cold finger taps the bare skin of my arm impatiently and I turn back to our group, rolling my eyes at Alice. She smiles like an angel back and dances, twirling and moving to the music. I laugh and start copying her, but with less professional dancer skills.

Edward, who's body is touching mine as I dance stiffens suddenly. I turn and see Alexander walking over to us.

Oh shit, I think, glancing back at Jake who's not dancing, instead at the bar, drink in his hand as he watches me and the rest of us dance. He stands up as he sees Alexander and starts making his way through the clubbers over to us.

"Hey Nyala, ready to-" Alexander cuts off as he sees Jacob too.

"What are you still doing here? Your Pack left two days ago." Jacob growls low, his eyes trained on Alexander. Alexander's body is frozen in a defensive position as he replies.

"I left my Pack."

"How?" Jacob ask and I can feel heat radiating off of him because he's so close to me.

"I told them I didn't want to roam the stupid earth anymore. That I liked it here. They all decided I could do whatever the fuck I wanted and left me." he says and I see his hands are in fist.

"They just left you?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I'm expendable. They'll find some other unlucky bastard and have him join their Pack." he shrugs. "Now if you don't mind, me and Goth Doll here have to sing." Alexander walks away and heads for the stage. Angela, Mike, and Jessica heard and saw nothing of the werewolf interaction; they were too busy dancing with each other and having a good time. Which was freaking lucky for me.

"It's okay Jake. Calm down." I say quietly as I pass by him and head for the stage too. Alexander holds a hand out for me and I take it. He pulls me up onto stage and I smile in thanks to him. He pulls two microphones out of their stands and throws one to me.

I catch it(and amazing feat for me) and hold it with one hand as I start dancing a little to the song that's still playing.

Just as the song ends I say, "He's a monster that ate my heart." Struck gets the hint and starts "Monster" by Lady Gaga.

"Don't call me GaGa," I tell Alexander, a small smile on my lips as I model walk across the stage.

"I've never seen one like that before

Don't look at me like that

You amaze me." I continue, bending down a little to speak to one of the clubbers close to the stage.

"He ate my heart, He a-a-ate my heart," I sing, placing a hand over my heart.

"You little monster" Alexander sings, pointing at me.

"He ate my heart, He a-a-ate my heart out!" I stand back up and point at Alexander.

"You amaze me

You amaze me." I sing, rolling my eyes so only Alexander can see.

"Look at him

Look at me" I sing, looking over at Alexander.

"That boy is bad

And honestly

He's a wolf

In disguise

But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes" I sing to the crowd.

Okay, the hints were clearly displayed, there was no denying that. But I was having too much fun telling the clubbers that Alexander was truly a wolf. The only people that got it were the Cullens and Jacob. The Cullens were laughing while they danced and Jake just stared at me, wide eyed.

"I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before

She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby," I sing, walking across the stage while the clubbers danced.

"We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall," I shrug, glancing at Alexander. He silently laughed, grinning.

"But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah" I nod, moving my shoulders to the music.

"That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster!

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster!

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster!

That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er!" I brush past Alexander then turn to face him.

"He ate my heart!" I sing.

"I love that girl" Alexander sang/spoke, coming closer to me.

"He ate my heart!" I sang while backing away from him.

"Wanna talk to her, she's hot as _hell" he sang, enunciating the hell part. A few of the clubbers whistled and shouted, "Heck yah!" _

"_He ate my heart!" I sang, now backed up against the stage wall, looking into the crowd. _

"_I love that girl" Alexander said, reaching out with one hand to grab me. _

"_He ate my heart!" I sang. _

"_Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell" he sang, still coming closer. _

"_He licked his lips," Alexander did the same as I sang. _

"_Said to me_

_Girl you look good, enough to eat" Alexander mouthed the words as I sang. _

"_Put his arms around me" he put his arm around my waist and pulled me to the middle of the stage. _

"_Said "Boy now get your paws right off of me"" I sang, pushing him away from me with one hand. _

"_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah" I sang , making my way to the stairs that went down to the dance floor. _

"_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er" I sang, taking single steps until I reached the floor. Alexander was following me. _

"_He ate my heart!" I sang, moving into the crowd that danced to the beat, laughing and talking with each other. _

"_I love that girl" I felt Alexander's finger brush my back as he reached out for me. _

"_He ate my heart!" I sang to one of the girl clubbers, pointing back at Alexander who was wearing a devious grin. He was playing the role perfectly. _

"_Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell" he told one of the guy clubbers next to him, pointing at me. The guy nodded in agreement, laughing. I kind of wanted to gag at that. _

"_He ate my heart!" I sang and started weaving through the people again. _

"_I love that girl" he spoke, following me. _

"_He ate my heart!" _

"_Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell"_

"_He ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_Instead, he's a monster in my bed_

_He ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_Instead, he's a monster in my bed" I sang, finding my friends. _

"_I wanna Just Dance, But he took me home instead." I sang to my human friends who laughed and danced. _

"_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed." I sang to Edward, grinning. _

"_We french kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off!" I sang, smiling at Alice and Jasper as I passed. _

"_He ate my heart then he ate my brain!!!!" I sang then took a large breath. _

"_Uh oh uh oh…" I started again, walking over to Jake. _

"_Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell" Alexander stayed over by the humans and sang to Jessica and Angela who laughed. _

"_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_He ate my heart!" I sang to Jake, smiling. He smiled back a little, shaking his head. _

"_Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell" Alexander sang. _

"_That boy, _

_That boy, _

_That boy, _

_That boy, _

_That boy, _

_That boy" I sang and started back to Alexander. I walked past him and went through the crowd. He followed after me as I went up the steps back onto the stage. _

"_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er!" I sang, pointing in the crowd with warning for them that Alexander is a monster. Literally. _

"_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er!!!" I let my arm drop to my side and I took several breaths. _

"_Good luck." Alexander whispered as he got off stage. Chris had changed it so now me and Alexander only had to sing one song together. "Tik Tok, this party is never gonna stop." I say after another breath. Struck nods, smiling and turns on Tik Tok by Kesha. _

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city," I mimicked putting on glasses._

"_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back." I shook my head no as I sang. _

"_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes," I motioned down at my clothes as I danced on the dark stage that was occasionally lit up by a strobe light. _

"_Boys blowing up our phones, phones," I used my thumb and pinky to make a cell phone and hold it to my ear. _

"_Drop-topping, playing our favorite Cds_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy," I fake wobbled side to side, standing on my toes in my Converse. _

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_Struck, blow my speakers up," I motioned with my pointer finger at Struck in a "up" movement. I heard a few people laugh over the music. _

"_Tonight, I'mma fight," I held my free hand in a fist. _

"_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no!" I sing. _

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no" I moved foreword ,closer to the clubbers who pulsed to the beat in the dim lit room. _

"_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Jasper," I sing, grinning as I point at Jasper who I can barely see next to Alice. He looks away, smiling. _

"_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk" I sing and play with my tutu. _

"_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down," I started bending back to go "down" _

"_Police shut us down, down," my knees were bent and I was squatting now. _

"_Po-po shut us_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no" I stand back up and move around the stage._

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no!" I move to the middle of the stage floor, standing at the very edge. _

"_Struck, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me." I sing, holding my free hand out to him. _

"_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me!" I throw my hand up in the air. _

"_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up!_

_Put your hands up!_

_Put your hands up!" _

"_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in." I say/speak slowly, all techno-like. _

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no" I start walking around the stage again, hand on my tutu-ed hip. _

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no." I finish the song and grin while breathing heavy. I felt a hot hand snatch the microphone from my hand and my head snaps to my right._

"_Oh, Alexander. Ha-ha, didn't see you there." I laugh, smiling at him. He smiles back, covering the microphone with his hand. _

"_I am a ninja like that. Ready for my song?" he ask. I nod, a half smile on my black lips._

"_Good, cause some shits about to go down." he says with a devious smirk, already moving towards the front of the stage, the chains covering his black jeans rattling as he walks. I shake my head to myself and go down the stage steps two at a time into the crowd. _

_As I maneuver through the people, one hand out in front of me, a cold, pale hand slides in between my fingers. I smile at Edward and he smiles back, his handsome face barely visible. He pulls me foreword close to him and his arms go around me. I close my eyes and lean my head against his chest._

"_Great job," Edward comments, his lips at my ear. _

"_Thanks. I embarrassed Jasper like crap though." I grinned, keeping my face buried in Edward's shirt. "Yes, you did. He'll get over it soon." Edward replied and I could hear the smile in his voice. _

"_Good, I didn't want him to go emo for a few days and shun the world." _

"_You are so considerate." Edward said. I looked up at his face now, my body still against his. He kept a straight face for a second before he smirked. I smiled too and looked up to the stage suddenly when I heard Alexander start talking into the microphone. "I dedicate this to Goth Doll." he pointed to me, smiling widely. _

"_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh shes a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her." he sang ._

_I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand, knowing what this song was. I felt Edward grab my other hand and I looked back over to him. There was a playful smile on his face as he pulled me into the clubbers with one hand. _

"_They say she low down_

_Its just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town" _

_Edward stopped near Alice and Jasper, and he pulled me close, putting his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his cool neck and started dancing. _

"_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful." Alexander sang from up on the stage as the music blared through speakers and lights flashed. _

"_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl." _

_I grinned as we danced and Alexander sung. Near me Alice giggled wildly as she danced and Jasper watched her. _

"_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh shes a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her" Beside us Angela, Mike, and Jessica danced with each other, smiling and having a good time. _

"_They say she low down_

_Its just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful" _

_I notice my mouth is dry so I reach up on my tippy toes and whisper, "I have to get a drink" in Edward's ear, then let go of him and started walking through the crowd over to the bar. I glanced back over my shoulder and see that Edward is following me._

"_No, stay with them. I'll be fine." I yell over all the noise of the club. He nods hesitantly then blends back into the hundreds of clubbers. _

"_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl"_

_When I get to the bar that's all lit up with neon lights I sit at a chair right in front of Struck and wait patiently as he serves a drink to another clubber. The clubber he's serving the drink to is staring at me and I look away awkwardly. _

"_You're Goth Doll ,right? Of course you are, never mind." the guy laughs. I look back at him and smile. "You're a great performer. A good crowd pleaser." he compliments. I nod in thanks. _

"_I saw you a month or so ago, the first time you performed here, didn't see you at all after that." he continued. _

"_I broke my leg and had to stay home." I explained. _

"_Oh. Sorry to hear that. Really missed you ." he grinned at me. _

"_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl" I heard Alexander's voice as background noise._

_The guy turned in his seat and looked up at the stage. _

"_He's singing about you, isn't he?" the guy asked, facing me again. _

"_Unfortunately yes." I said. He laughed. _

"_You should be used to stuff that like by now. You're a club favorite for all the other guys here." he smiled. _

"_Great to know." I said sarcastically, and faced Twisted who was listening to our conversation. _

"_Can I have some juice?" I asked him. He laughed once and nodded, then turned around. The other guy started talking again. _

"_You have a boyfriend?" he asked._

"_Yeah." I replied, looking at my hands. It was the first time it was official. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. Oh, God, how many girls wanted to say that? And here I was, saying it. How freaking lucky am I?!_

"_Aw." he said._

"_There's not much you're missing." I said, shrugging. _

"_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick" Alexander finishes the song. _

"_Hey, tell Twisted I'll be back for my drink, okay?" I asked the guy as I stand up. _

"_Sure, baby." he replied, smiling. I turn and fake gag to myself as I run into the clubbers. _

"_Alice!" I yelled over the noise. I blink and suddenly Alice appears before me. _

"_Yes?" she asked. _

"_Go get Angela and Jessica then come up on stage," I said, placing my hand on her arm. She nods and salutes me off. I laugh then dash to the stage steps. I grab the mike from Alexander who winks at me and gets off stage. _

"_How about Paparazzi?" I asked Struck. _

_The music for Paparazzi begins and I can see Alice pulling Jessica and Angela with her up to the stage. I indicate with a nod to the extra microphones at the back of the stage and Alice skips over to get them._

_She takes three and gives one each to Jessica and Angela who are staring at me ,confused as to why I wanted them up here. The look down at their microphones, now in their hands, then back up to my with their mouths open. _

"_Come on," I said. They hesitantly come over to stand on either side of me with Alice on my left. _

"_The lyrics are right there," I whisper, pointing to a small screen at the bottom of the edge of the stage. "Hey guys, welcome my friends, Alice, Angela, and Jessica!" I yell into the microphone. From the dancing area come shouts of approval and whistles._

"_Ready…?" I asked in a whisper, glancing over at Jessica and Angela. They nod. _

"_We are the crowd, we're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you ," I sing with them. They're keeping their voices quiet. Alice is singing her heart out though. _

"_It's so magical, _

_We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous,_

_Not sure what it means, but this photo of us _

_It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights," we keep singing and I lock arms with Alice, using my free arm and ,we start moving around the stage, dancing as we sing. Angela and Jessica stay locked in place. _

"_'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me," me and Alice placed our hands over our hearts with our locked arms. _

"_Papa-paparazzi,_

_Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your _

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine,_

_Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me, _

_Papa-paparazzi" we sing. I let go of Alice now and motioned for her to stay there, then I go over to Jessica and Angela. _

"_I'll be your girl, backstage at your show,_

_Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rockstar," I point at Angela and she blushes. _

"_In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes,_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn,_

_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry," we all sing. I grab Jessica's hand and start pulling her towards Alice. Jessica tries pulling back but with one final tug she comes foreword. _

"_It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie_

_'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, _

_Papa-paparazzi," we sing as Alice gets the que and starts dancing by Jessica, trying to get her to dance too. Jessica starts dancing slowly. I smile as I sing and walk back over to Angela. _

"_Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your _

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine," I sing to Angela as she sings too. I point into the crowd and she smiles. _

"_Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi" I throw my arm around Angela's shoulder and keep singing while I grin. _

"_Real good, we dance in the studio,_

_Snap, snap to that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop, for anyone," Angela turns her head a little to face me as well and we sing to each other. _

"_We're plastic but we still have fun!" Angela breaks into giggles at that. _

"_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, _

_Papa-paparazzi,_

_Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your _

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine,_

_Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me, _

_Papa-paparazzi!" we all finish and simultaneously break into hysterical giggles. Alexander comes back up onto the stage as Alice, Angela, and Jessica put their microphones back and as I hand him the mike he casually grabs my right forearm. _

"_That guy sitting next to you at bar spiked your drink, just so you know." he whispers in my ear and continues in the action of taking the mike, letting go of me and facing the clubbers. I sigh and follow the girls down the steps of the stage into the clubbers that are pulsating as a whole to the beat of the new song Struck had put on. _

"_You guys go dance, I have to get a drink," I tell them as they start following me to the bar. They nod and disappear in the crowd of people. I continue on over to the bar, my Converse taking careful measured steps. I plop down on the seat next to the guy and turn in my seat to face him. _

"_I'm sorry to say, but you won't be getting lucky tonight, buddy. I know you spiked my drink." I tell him sweetly, smiling. He stares at me, mouth open. _

"_How do I know you spiked my drink? Well, there are plenty of people here that watch my back for me and lets just say, that you're lucky my friend Edward wasn't the one too see you spike my drink or else you might have your face smashed into a concrete wall, then you might possibly be run over by a silver Volvo." I continue cheerfully. _

_I turn back to the bar and say, "Twisted, can I get a new drink? He spiked my other one." I hitch a thumb towards the weirdo next to me. Twisted glares at the guy momentarily then nods, smiling at me. _

* * *

"_Bye, it was nice having you guys there!" I yelled . Jessica, Angela, and Mike nodded ,got in their car and left. I turned around to face Jake. _

"_It was nice having you there too." I smiled at him._

_He nodded. "Are you staying here?" he questioned me._

"…_.No. I'm staying the night at the Cullen's house." I said, looking away from his eyes. _

"_Fine." he said, the bitterness clear in his voice. He turned and walked off. _

"_Wait, Jacob!" I called after him. He kept walking. Edward appeared next to me suddenly, making me jump. _

"_Sorry." he murmured. _

"_Lets go," I said, turning out of his arm and walking to the car. I opened the door with my hand and felt the usual slight ache from the scar on my hand, then slide in, leaving a seat next to me for Edward. He silently got in next to me and shut the door. Alice, who had been waiting with Jasper for us started driving. I leaned my head against Edward's arm and trailed my pinky finger across the scar that was still an angry pink and was noticeably colder than the rest of my hand. Flashes of James passed my eyes and I blinked rapidly to make them go away._

_Edward brushed my bangs out of my eyes and tucked them behind my ear, noticing me blink. I leaned further on him and flipped my hand over so I couldn't see the scar anymore. _

_A few minutes later we arrived at the Cullen's house. Once inside Alice started ranting about me changing into pajama's and getting the makeup off. I nodded in agreement and let my fingers slip from Edward's hand. I jogged up the stairs after the hyper pixie and found her in her bedroom. _

"_Here," she grinned, handing me a t-shirt and plaid pajama short. _

"_Thank you." I said gratefully. At least she didn't give me the satin crap she bought me. I shuffled into her bathroom and changed quickly, then wiped off all the black makeup caked on. When I came back out I found Alice impatiently tapping her foot by the door. _

"_What?" I asked when she shot me a look of annoyance. _

"_Good gosh, how long does it take to change and take off makeup?" she trilled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the hallway. I laughed as she kept pulling me down the stairs, causing me to almost fall flat on my face. _

"_You know Alice, I was going normal human speed. You see, there's this thing called "I don't have a rocket attached to my feet, therefore I don't have super speed"" I joked. Alice giggled and continued to pull me into the kitchen. "Now eat." she commanded, her tiny arms crossed over her chest. "Yes, ma'am." I saluted her off, smiling, and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out an Uncrustable and shut the fridge. I tossed the plastic wrapper in the garbage and started eating. _


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After I finished my after-work snack it was around three o' clock in the morning.

"I'm going to bed, Alice." I muttered, trudging upstairs.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning." she chirped from Jasper's lap where she was sitting cross-legged and watching Extreme Home Makeover. Edward appeared by my side, giving me a mini heart attack. "Good God, man." I muttered, holding my hand over my heart. Edward smiled an apology then slid his fingers between mine as I started up the stairs. I suppressed a yawn and Edward said, "I can carry you, if you would like that." I shook my head no, running my free hand through my thick, straight hair. We continued down the hall and from Rosalie and Emmett's room came loud pop music mixed with the sound of guns shooting from a video game and aliens screaming.

Once upstairs in Edward's room, I turned on his music set, clicking it onto my play list, labeled, "Nyala" and the song that started playing was Escape The Fate's "You Are So Beautiful" I smiled to myself as Edward gently set his hands on my hip bones and followed me over to his bed, where I messed around with the fluffy comforters and pillows. Edward sang the lyrics in my ear and shivers went down my spine.

"I could've found a better way

You know I never should have stayed

I could've done the things I believed were wrong

Now you're saying that its late

It doesn't matter what I say," his lips tickled my ear as he sang and I giggled.

"You know you're just another one of my mistakes," he continued and I didn't take that in offense. With Edward, he felt that loving me was a mistake. A wonderfully terrible mistake.

"You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl

that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love" he sang as I dragged the comforter up closer to pillows so it was one big mound of awesome squishy-ness.

"Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals

That makes me fall in love."

I looked over my shoulder up at him with a smile that couldn't contain my happiness. I was with Edward Cullen, Sex God. He was in love with me and I was in love with him. My fairy tale come true. Almost perfect.

My thoughts drifted to Jacob and immediately I pushed them away, knowing I'd have to deal with him sometime. I couldn't just ignore him, ignore the tension between us.

The song continued as I crawled into my little mound of heaven and buried myself until only my eyes and tip of my nose were visible. I heard Edward laugh as the next song came on and suddenly golden eyes appeared right in front of my face. His cool, sweet smelling breath leaked through the pillows and into my nose and I almost drooled.

"What are you hiding from? The monsters in the closet?" he teased quietly. I shook my head no.

"Me?" he asked. I grinned, shaking my head.

"Fine, if you will not tell me, I will have to use force," he warned, leaning in closer to my face. In a blur of motion Edward grabbed me from under the mountain of pillows up to him, holding me tight around the waist. I squealed, squeezing my eyes shut and squirming as he kissed my cheek.

"Stop stop stop!" I squealed, giggling. Edward growled deep in his throat, his lips nuzzling my ear.

"The sudden urge to bite you is very strong." he informed me kindly. I squealed louder, squirming even more.

"Edward!," Alice shout from downstairs. "Stop molesting Nyala, we can all hear!" she continued.

I laughed, grinning madly. Edward let go of me with a sarcastic animal snarl , his eyes showing playfulness. His body went into a crouch, his gray t-shirt stretched over his arm muscles as he stalked foreword. I had to lean back against the bed post, inching back until finally there was no where to go and he was surrounding me.

"You're being too loud, love." he whispered, his fingers brushing my cheek. I smiled, shrugging.

"Sorry."

I wasn't sorry at all and he knew it. Edward gave me a crooked grin then gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. My cell phone buzzed as it vibrated on the coffee table across the room and Edward looked over at it before I did. Damn reflexes.

"I need to get that," I told him, raising my eyebrows as he didn't move at all. He grinned and said, "You have to win your freedom." I smiled a little and lifted myself up to his face, giving him a kiss. While I was sitting up slightly his arm went around my back, securing me to him. Somehow, he got off the bed, standing up with me still attached to him. I stepped around him to go get the phone and he just slid his arm back around my waist, walking with me as I got the phone.

I flicked it open and said, "Ello?" in a random British accent that I even don't know where it came from. "Hey, Nyala," Jake laughed. "The guys and me are playing Hide n' Seek in the dark, wanna come play with us?" he asked, hopeful. In the background I heard shouts and laughs.

"Come on, Nyala!" someone shouted near the phone. I smiled then frowned, meeting eyes with Edward who was patiently waiting, and listening in. Edward didn't stiffen next to me, like I expected him to, he just played with a strand of my hair, his cold arm still around me.

"Actually, I was going to go to bed." I lied. Beside me, Edward made a sound that basically said, "Yeah right."

"Oh." Instantly his happiness dropped.

"Maybe another time, Jake." I encouraged ,feeling guilty as hell.

"Sure sure. Bye, Nyala." he hung up on me. I sighed angrily, chucking the phone across the room where it hit a wall and dropped to the floor.

"That was rude of him." Edward commented, taking my hands and holding them to his chest, watching me carefully through his eyelashes. I shook my head no, but not really in response to Edward.

More like no to the whole situation. No, I didn't want to hurt Jacob like this. No, I don't want things to hurt like this between us. Edward kissed the tops of my hands.

"I do not want to see you like this, Nyala." Edward told me. "Is there anything I could possibly do?" he offered, and I felt the pain he felt when I was sad like this.

"No, I need to deal with this. Thank you anyways." I said, pulling myself away from him and going over to the bed. I pulled the cover over my head so I was completely hidden. The cover moved back down to my neck and above me Edward was crouched gracefully. In the time it had taken me to crawl under the covers, Edward had stripped down to just his jeans, which hung low on his waist.

"Please don't hide your face, I can't bear not seeing it." he said quietly, head tilted to the side like a cat with a play toy. I felt Edward's arm rest on the pillow my head was on. I let my body relax and my mind drift. There was something, something I had been denying for the past several weeks. I couldn't fool myself anymore. Jacob. I had loved him first, back when I despised Edward. I loved Edward now though….but the thing was…. I still was in love with Jacob too.

There, it was out in the open.

Not literally, but still.

What can I do?, I wondered to myself. I was in love with Edward and Jacob.

Damn it, my life was turning out to be just like Bella's. I never thought I'd be forced to choose. Back when I read Eclipse I had thought to myself, "Haha, poor sucker. I'd never be able to choose." and laughed with Neela. I groaned inwardly.

It wasn't so funny anymore.

"Hey, I won't be in tonight." I told Chris, holding the phone to my right ear, my left hand holding my elbow. I was curled up in the corner of the big white couch in the Cullen's living room.

When I'd woken up this morning I found a note from Alice saying she'd forced Edward and the rest of the family to go hunting today, that they'd be back by three. She said she saw me doing something and knew I didn't want Edward around for when I did it. Silently, I thanked Alice. She was truly a best friend to me. "Oh, why Goth Doll?" he asked, sounding really put down I wouldn't be working.

"Some personal business that I have to deal with today." I said quietly, sighing.

"Okay then, that's fine. We just want you back and happy, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. Oh, and can you tell Twisted and the others I'm sorry?" I added.

"Absolutely. We'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

We both hung up and I let the phone drop onto the couch as I stood up, humming a song to myself as I grabbed my items from around the house. Three of four pairs of Converse, a tank top that said , "Free Hugs!" ( which Edward took full advantage of) and a sleeping bag that I never ended up using. I stuffed the shoes and tank top in the sleeping bag and then rolled that up as small as I could. I carried it out the door and to the Cullen's driveway.

I concentrated and my beautiful gift levitated me up into the sky. From there, I shot into the forest, dodged and trees and made my way to La Push. You would think it would be hard to use my gift, like I'd be off balance, but I was never off balance. It was like hands were holding me upright. I quickly made it to my house where I slowly came to the ground, still moving foreword as I did so I was able to land and just keep walking without stopping. Which, if you think about it, was pretty ninja-matrix-like.

I walked around the side of the house to the front door, letting myself in. My mom never locked the doors. La Push was a safe place.

"Mom?" I called into the desolate house.

"Nyala? Is that you?" she yelled back from the living room and I laughed. No, Mom, I'm just a random intruder calling you mom and alerting you to my presence so you know I'm robbing your home.

"Yeah." I answered as I walked into the room. My mom was wearing sweats and had her thin brunette hair up in a sloppy ponytail. Her small green eyes smiled at me along with her thin lips.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked as I dropped into the seat next to her on the small loveseat.

"Mom, I'm turning into Bella." I said, answering her question.

"What?" she asked, looking over at me, skeptical. Nyala was never Bella in any way and never would be to her.

"I've realized that," I took a breath. It was kinda awkward saying this to my mother. "I'm in love with Edward and Jacob." I said quickly.

My mom went silent, giving me no support like I thought she would.

"Well," she said after a few seconds.

"WHAT?" I asked, frantic to know.

"All I can say is have fun figuring this out, honey." she patted my hand, smiling. My mouth dropped open.

"You're not helpful." I stated, standing up. Clearly my mother would not be helping me sort out my problem.

"Sorry, Nyala, but you need to figure this out yourself." she called after me as I walked into the kitchen. I ran a thin hand through my hair and grabbed a thin Pokemon jacket as I walked out the door, letting it slam shut with a thud behind me. I pulled the coat on and shoved my hands deep into the pockets, starting to slowly walk down to the beaches. I couldn't sit in my house and think. I needed to move around before I got jittery. The salty wind played with my hair, moving it all around my head and in my face. I just kept walking across the damp sand that sunk in when I stepped on it. Waves crashed on the cliffs off in the distance and I had a flash of when I first met Jacob in person.

Oh, the hell and fun times I went through after that, I thought to myself, smiling a little. In my pockets, I squeezed my hands into tighter fist until I could feel the bones in my fingers. The wind snapped my skin, sending a cold chill down my spine. Down the beach further two figures ran around, the dramatically smaller one chasing the bigger one. Claire's squeals and shouts reached my ears above the noisy wind and I grinned.

"Im gunna git ewe!" she squealed, her hands groping the air in front of her. Quil slowed down so Claire was just able to almost reach his legs.

"Oh no! Don't, Claire! Don't get me!" he shouted back, laughing. I got closer and closer until I was twenty or so feet away from their little chasing game. I stood there, hands stuffed in my pockets and head titled to the right a little, watching as she chased him and he let her catch him. It was so… innocent. Yes, innocent. This was a picture perfect moment. No crying or tears, no heart break or pain. Pure innocence, happiness.

Both of them laughed wildly as Quil dramatically was pushed to the sand. Claire climbed up onto his giant of a body and started jumping up and down on his back.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked quietly, smiling. Quil looked up at me as if he suddenly realized I was there. "What? No, not at all." he smiled at me a little then frowned. "Are you looking for…uh, Jake?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." I responded after a second of silence on my half. Quil stood up in a slow movement, picking Claire up too and balancing her on his hip, just like a mother would do. A shot of jealousy ran through me, it's wasn't angry jealousy, just jealousy. Claire had it all planned out, she didn't have to do anything. She would grow up and Quil would stay the same age for her. She would have him forever, no decision making to mess with her whole life.

"Claire's mom is coming to pick her up in a few minutes, can you wait here so I can talk to you?" he asked. I nodded a little, silently. He smiled, the pity smile that was half a frown, a frown that said, "I'm sorry, but what can I do to help you?" Quil started walking back towards the parking lot and I turned, watching as he left with Claire. A few minutes later Quil came walking back to me.

"Hey sis'" he said, pulling me into a hug out of nowhere. When he let go I asked, "Where did that come from?"

He smiled, saying, "You just looked like you needed a hug."

I laughed twice, shaking my head at his statement.

"So," he started, walking down the side of the beach. I followed next to him. "What's going on with you and Jake? I mean, you were together, then you were apart, now you're ,like, friends with benefits." I snorted at his thought process.

"Jacob broke my heart when he left," I saw Quil stiffen as we walked out of the corner of my eye. Women emotion was not part of his job description as protector werewolf.

"I couldn't even think of taking him back when he first got back home, it just hurt too much still. By then, I was with Edward," Quil made a gagging noise and I playfully whacked him on the arm with the back of my hand.

"And, it was perfect. I was in love; I am in love. But then, I realized something I should of forced myself to realize sooner." I stopped, taking a breath and gazing at the sky above as we kept walking at a slow pace. "I still loved Jake too." I looked over at Quil with eyes framed in black eyeliner and black mascara. "Nyala, Jake will murder me if he finds out I told you this, but, he's in love with you too still. I mean, like, it's almost imprint love. He's willing to do anything to get you back, and… that's not good for the Cullens."

I sucked in a deep breath. "I know…But what can I do? I don't want to hurt him anymore, but that's all I seem to be doing."

Quil thought about this for a minute. "You're going to have to choose, Ny-Ny. I just want you to know that no matter who you choose we'll be here for you, always." Quil promised, smiling a little.

"Ny-Ny?" I asked, smiling a little back. He just smiled more as we continued down the side of the beach, just out of reach of the dark waves that washed up every few seconds.

"Hey, we're playing Hide n' Seek again tonight, you game?" Quil asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Well, by the time the moon comes out I'll either be bawling my eyes out, smiling and laughing or dead." I laid out my options for both of us.

"Dead?" he asked, eye brows raised.

"I tend to attract bad things. With my luck narwhales will magically grow feet, come out of the ocean and spear me." I explained. Quil nodded in understanding.

"So yeah, if options 1 and 3 do not occur, I'd love to." I continued.

"Cool." he replied and in the distance, a wolf howled.

"See ya." I said before he could even say anything to me.

"How'd you know- Never mind. See you later, Nyala. Good luck." he said, smiling and jogging off into the woods.

I was confident, that was clear looking back on my life, maybe a little cocky even. But what I was about to do was just plain insane, even for me. This crossed the boundary from confidence way over to no sense of being embarrassed or emotionally scarred. Here I was though, sitting on a washed up ,bone white log on one of La Push's beaches, waiting for a werewolf to come so I could tell him I still loved him.

I was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, my old beat up Converse, a t-shirt and a thin Pokemon hoodie. My dark hair was hastily tied in two loose braids and my bangs were hanging in my eyes, because every time I pushed them away the wind just blew back in my face.

I sighed to myself, dropping my head into my hands which were covered over with the sleeves of my hoodie. I started humming a song that had been stuck in my head all night and slowly I started to sing some of it.

"Honey, why you calling so late?" I sang to myself. "It's kinda hard to talk right now."

"Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?" "I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud…" I trailed off, my eyes slits as I watched the waves reach up and touch the sand, then retreat ,over and over. "Well, my boy's in the next room

Sometimes I wish he was you."

"I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak." I bit my lips, squeezing my eyes shut.

"And yes, I dreamt of you too." I skipped around the lyrics to "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder, singing only what I could remember. I let out a long breath, looking at the cold sand on the ground. Little pieces of debris were scattered around in it. Near by in the woods behind me someone let out of a low wolf howl. I sat up straight, glancing behind me, butterflies flying around like crazy drunks in my stomach.

I never thought I'd be here, I thought to myself, having to tell a fictional character I was in love with him but I was also in love with another fictional character.

Things had changed so much since I moved to Forks. I had hated Edward and loved Jacob, then I loved Jacob and was best friends with Edward, and here I am now, in love with Edward and Jacob. Damn it, my life was playing out almost like Bella's at the end.

All that was left was for me to do was get pregnant and almost die having the baby. I shuddered.

I think I'll pass that part of Bella's fantastic life.

"Nyala?" a voice asked, shock to see me here. I turned around on the log and smiled a little at Jacob. He was wearing black cargo shorts and no shirt, his hair looked even longer than the last time I saw him. "Hey Jake. Have time to talk for a second?" I asked, wanting to get this over.

"Of course. I always have time for you, Nyala." he smiled widely and walked over, stepping over the large log easily and sitting down next to me but giving me a lot of space. I pulled my hoodie closer around me and didn't dare look at him as I spoke.

"Okay, I know I've been totally staying away from La Push lately, but I had a reason," I start but Jacob cuts in.

"I already know your reason, Nyala." he said. His mood had dropped in point five seconds. He sounded bitter.

"No ,you don't. You really don't." I said quietly, staring at my hands on my lap. Here goes everything, including my confidence. "Jake, I still love you. That's why I've been staying away because I didn't want to admit it to myself and being around you just made me see it more and more." I said in a rush, glancing up at him to see his reaction. He was staring back down at me, a look in his eyes. Like he wanted to hope but was afraid to only be crushed if he did.

"Nyala, if you still love me and I love you, why is it like this?" he asked, motioning to the large space between us.

"Because I love Edward too." I quietly said under my breath. Jacob fell silent, playing with the sand near his feet, running his fingers through it. I wrapped my right arm around my stomach and held on to my left arm, staring at my Converse.

"Why isn't it simple anymore? I love you, you love me, that's all that should matter." he muttered to himself. I shook my head, sadly smiling.

"It was never simple, Jake. Not from the first day I met you it hasn't been."

He laughed lowly and said, "Same for me."

We both sat silent for a few minutes until from up on the hill we heard Quil shout, "Claire! No, honey…No, Claire, leave Uncle Jake alone, he's busy talking to Nyala-Claire!"

A small girl popped up on the top of the hill and started running like crazy down the hill towards Jacob. A small smile appeared on Jacob's face and we both watched as Claire plowed towards him like a truck, squealing the whole way. She ran right into Jacob's leg, not even trying to stop. She fell back from the force and landed with a thud on her butt. She beamed up at him, still squealing in a high pitched voice. "Uncle Jaky! Uncle Jaky! I fond ewe! I fond ewe! I fond Auntie Neeila too! I fonded her too!" Claire shouted, standing up and jumping around. I laughed at my new name and dropped to my knees next to her. She stared up at me, I was still way taller than her even on my knees, in wonder then abruptly jumped at me like a spitting cobra. I fell back, laughing as she latched her tiny hands around my arms.

"I got heeerrrrr! I got heeerrrr! Uncle Jakkkkyyyy, I gots ur wife!" Claire screamed like he should be concerned that a five year old had his "wife" hostage.

Jacob laughed and said, "Yeah, you got her, Claire." Claire jumped up, and tugged on my arm with all her might.

"Come on! Come on, Auntie Nyila! We has to get Uncle Jaky!" she whispered loudly, not realizing Jacob was right there and heard every word. Walking down the hill, Quil laughed, hearing and seeing what was going on. I sat up, crossing my legs and smiled at Claire.

"We do, huh?" I asked. She nodded, serious as heck.

"Okay then…" I looked up at Jacob, still smiling. "You heard the lady. Orders are orders." I shrugged, standing up next to Claire.

"Wedy? GO!" she wailed, charging Jacob's legs. When she rammed into him Jacob deftly dropped himself onto the sand behind the log, laying in wait as Claire climbed up onto the log and like a pro wrestler jumped down onto his stomach, screaming like a banshee through the whole process. I stood there, laughing hysterically until suddenly Jacob grabbed my hand and jerked my down to the sand next to him.

"Hey!" I laughed, falling onto my stomach. I playfully punched Jake on the arm as I rolled onto my side to watch as Claire totally wailed on Jacob. On the other side of the log, Quil stood, laughing as he watched it all unfold.

"Hey, that hurts!" Jake complained, laughing as Claire jumped up and down on his rock hard abs.

"I wimming! I wimming!" she shouted happily. Quil snatched her up and set her down on the sand after a few more seconds and said, "Claire, it's not nice to hurt people." trying to be serious but laughing while he said it. She stared up at him for a moment before randomly running off towards the ocean, screaming, "Pwetty wocks! Pwetty wocks!"

"Bye guys-" Quil told us quick before chasing after her, yelling, "No Claire! Your mom will kill me if you get wet!"

"So, when did we get married?" Jake asked jokingly, looking over at me.

"I dunno. I don't recall a big wedding." I said. He laughed.

"We probably got hitched in Vegas." I nodded, musing this possible answer.

"Yeah. That sounds about right." I finally said, sitting up. He grinned, standing up faster than I could.

He held a hand out and I took it. Jacob pulled me and I bumped into him before I could stop. I quickly stepped back, looking away.

"Hey," Jake quietly said, his fingers brushing my chin. I looked up at him and he pulled me into a hug, his lips in my hair. I hesitantly hugged him back and the warmth of his skin seeped into mine. It felt so familiar, so nice.

"I missed this." I admitted into his shoulder with a sigh.

"Is that another way of saying, "Lets get back together, forget that leech with his nice car"?" Jake asked. I shook my head against his skin, smiling a little.

"No. I'm sorry."

He sighed regretfully, then without warning Jacob kissed my cheek and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me close into his side, walking us up the hill.

"We have a few hours, what do you want to do first? Rob the national bank or commit auto theft?" he asked.

"Is that another way of saying, "Sleep"?" I copied him, seeing the circles under his eyes from not sleeping. "No way. I'm not even tired." he swore as we reached the top of the hill.

"I have reason to believe you are lying, sir. As in, I know you just ran patrol for seven hours straight. We can hang out and do whatever, car theft, robbing a bank, but after you sleep for at least a few hours. I'm going to be home all day and night." I reminded him.

"Promise?" he asked, leaning down closer to me.

"Pinky promise." I said, holding my pinky up to him. He smiled and locked pinkies with me in promise, then as we neared our houses, he pulled me into another long hug.

"I really forgot how much I missed this," I mumbled in content.

" I didn't." he replied, laughing. I smiled, barely, but the corners of my lips titled up a smidge.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I said as we got closer to my house. Behind us the waves continued to crash and the sky rumbled, releasing more rain onto us.

Jacob groaned a little and said, "Ah, don't say that cause then I have to say, "It's fine" and I feel bad for making it so you feel like you have to apologize." he said, glancing down at me. I shook my head , barely because it was leaning on Jake's arm, now.

"I don't feel like I have to apologize, I know I do. I hurt you so badly ,Jake and that hurt me too. I rejected you when you needed me and that was wrong of me."

We stopped hugging and faced each other. We were a hundred yards from our houses and I could see my mom on our porch watching us. Billy too, my mom probably called and told him, was on his porch watching.

"Nyala-" he started but I cut him off by putting my hand out in a stop sign.

"You phased and it was a total freak accident , not your fault at all, I know that and you should know that. You left because of it and that hurt me, it stung like salt in an open cut, and when you got back finally I was too pissed at you for hurting me that I couldn't let you back into my world. That was _my_ fault, I should of talked to you but I didn't." I stopped talking for a second, taking a breath.

"We've been through a lot of shit, _a lot , _and that accident was probably the worst thing to happen. I just don't want it to ruin us, Jake. I don't want my mistakes to ruin us." I admitted, finally meeting his calm gaze.

"I want things to be perfect between us again." I added softly. Jake stepped closer to me, his strong arms enveloping me. I put my arms around his thick body and squeezed, my head resting on his chest, "I love you, Nyala." he whispered into my hair.

"Jake , … I love you too." I whispered back , my breath hot on his chest. We stood there for a while but I didn't care at all. In that moment, I was happy. There was nothing nagging me in the back of my head, I wasn't fighting with anyone, no one was sad. It all seemed perfect.

We released each other regretfully and immediately, my hand was back in Jacob's as we walked to my house, where my mom was pretending to read and not have saw a thing. Billy was whistling from his wheel chair and pretending to be caught up in looking at the ocean as well.

"Hey mom," I said as we approached. She looked up, smiling and then acted shocked.

"Oh, why hello Jacob!"

Her tone was so fake I laughed, looking away. Jake looked down at me, smiling.

"Hello Ms. Bradley." he said politely, looking back at her.

"Nyala and me are just heading over to my house for a while." he told her, slowly pulling me with him as he walked towards Billy on his porch.

"Sounds nice, sweetie, but can I talk with her for a minute?" her tone was now overly enthusiastic.

"Sure sure. See you in a second." Jake said to me, then walked over to his house.

"How are the Cullen's?" she lightly asked.

"They're fine." I said, shrugging.

"And Jake?" she didn't meet my eyes.

"…I think he's doing better than he has been doing."

I didn't try to meet her eyes.

"What about you?" she asked, finally looking up.

"Me, on the other hand? I might have gotten myself buried deeper in my grave." I laughed once without humor before walking over to where Jake was on the porch with Billy, talking.

"I saw you, old man." Jake told his dad, fake glaring.

"Sorry, kiddo. No one tells me what's going on so I have to dig for the dirt myself." Billy defended himself.

"Yeah right, you're Gossip Central." Jacob retorted and I laughed. Billy eyed me with a fake glare and I grinned back at him.

"You shush it, missy." he scolded, holding a wrinkly finger to his lips. I laughed again.

"Jake!" I squealed as he carried me slung over his shoulder. I pounded on his back with my fist but Jacob just laughed.

"Kidnapping is illegal!" I laughed, grinning. Jacob kept walking smoothly over to the cliff's edge where he stopped. My hair hung in my face and I pushed it back with both hands, looking up as much as I could. From the forest, the Pack, except Sam and Leah, ran out ,all laughing and fake punching each other on the arms. Jacob had told them I was staying in La Push for a week, no spending time with "leeches" as he said, and they were all happy as heck.

They couldn't wait to mess around, cliff dive and do tons of other crazy stuff that could kill me.

Me? I was fine with that. It just felt nice to be with them and Jake, just hanging out and having fun. No Treaty stuff, no fighting, no pain. They all crowded behind Jake, smiling at me and talking to me.

"Hey, Nyala, how's the view from there?"

"You're face is turning red."

"Great to have you back here."

I grinned at them and Embry suddenly said, "Hey, Jake, set her down for a second. I want to tell her something in private."

I couldn't see Jake's facial reaction to this, but apparently he was okay with it and set me down on my feet in front of him. I wobbled for a moment, hands out to gain back my balance.

"Whoa, head rush." I said, blinking. He grinned down at me. I smiled at him for a second then moved over to Embry who was off the side of the group. Embry motioned with his finger for me to come closer, smiling. I leaned closer and he cupped his hand around his mouth and whispered in my ear.

"I hope you can swim good." In a rush of movement and shouting ,Embry grabbed me around the waist and ran to the edge of the cliff, jumping off into the air. I screamed as he let go of me and we both spun wildly in the air, twirling. I flailed around, kicking my legs and thrashing my arms as I screamed and laughed at the same time.

We hit the water with loud splashes and sunk slowly deeper into the water. I opened my eyes and through the dark water saw several more bodies splash into the water after us. I started swimming back to the surface and everything looked like it was in slow motion. The movement of the guys slowly swimming back up to the surface with me, the stretching of my arms as I paddled toward the surface. Within seconds we reached air and I gulped for air once my head was out of the water.

I blinked and used a hand to move my drenched hair out of my face and behind my ears.

"That was unexpected." I said, swimming in place. The guys laughed and splashed water at each other. I smiled for a second.

"Lets go again!" Seth crowed, grinning. Jacob swam over to my side then as the others all started rushing to get to the beach so they could go for another dive. They shouted that they would get their first and someone else would shout that no, they wouldn't.

"They missed you." Jacob said as we both watched them all swim to the shore. I nodded slowly.

"I missed them too. It's gonna be hard when-"

Jake cut me off by saying, "Then don't leave, Nyala." he looked over at me, serious as hell.

"Just stay here." he was pleading with his eyes and I looked away, back to the guys who had just reached the shore.

"I don't know if I can ." I quietly sighed and started swimming for the shore. Jake swam silently next to me for a little bit then said, "Wanna race to the shore?" his eyes sparkled with challenge and pure excitement.

"I'm gonna lose, but you're on."

"Ready? Set. Go!" we counted off at the same time then started swimming. Within five seconds, Jake was already close to shore. I concentrated on swimming and not drowning and when my feet could finally touch the sand on the bottom and I could walk, Jacob had been waiting for a few minutes. I trudged up onto the beach, my soaked t-shirt and skinny jeans clung to my body. Thankfully, I had taken off my coat before Jake kidnapped me. I came up next to him and his hot hand found mine, his fingers intertwining with mine.

"Come on," Jacob smiled at me, tugging on my hand as he walked. I smiled back through my drenched hair strands and we walked up to the cliff's edge where the rest of the guys waited.

"Woohoo! Lets go again!" Embry reached to grab me again but I let go of Jake's hand and held both hands out to stop him.

"Whoa, there Sparky."

Embry froze. Jake snorted a laugh.

"I'm freezing, dude. I'd prefer to not transform into a complete human icicle."

"Aw, Jake can keep you warm!" Seth said and everyone laughed. Jake grinned, pulling me closer to his side.

"He could," I admitted, grinning. "But it's getting dark out anyways and I'm starving."

"Us too!" they chimed. I smiled.

" We can eat then play Hide n' Seek." I urged, thoughts in the back of my head biting at me ( no pun intended, of course.)

Edward and the Cullens would of gotten home by now and I had a feeling that since no one had called me, that they did something else. Or, at least one of them did.

They nodded, saying, "Sounds good." or "Okay." then walking off. Jacob started walking toward my house, pulling me along. I gave him an awkward side ways hug as we kept walking and he laughed, returning the favor.

"Clingy a little?" he teased.

"Be lucky that I am right now…" I said, as we neared the house.

"Why? What are you-" he started as I snuck out of his embrace and opened the door to my house. As the breeze from the action of opening the door hit him he froze, his eyes going dark, locking on the door. "Why is he here?" he growled, staring down the door. Edward didn't come to the door, thankfully.

"I left the Cullen's house without telling him, he's afraid that I'm down here alone." I quietly explained, shrugging a little, defeated. I didn't meet his eyes, keeping my gaze on my feet. My Converse were soaked and dirty, grime covered the whites and the black parts were darker due to being soaked.

"You are here alone. _With me_." he enunciated the "with me" part , clearly letting Edward know.

I rubbed the side of my face tiredly, keeping my thin fingers by my mouth as I mumbled, "And that's why he's afraid."

"What, for you or that people tend to get pregnant when you and me are alone?" I choked back a laugh as much as I could, but I ended up giggling wildly. This probably did not help the situation at all, but I couldn't help it.

"This isn't helpful." I whispered between giggles.

"Sorry." he said, not sorry at all as he pulled me into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around my body, holding me tight.

"Be back soon." he mumbled in my hair, saturating it with his warm breath.

"I'll try." I said as he left, slowly walking over to his house. I entered my house, shutting the door carefully behind me before turning and facing the wrath of Mr. Sparkly-Vampire. He was calmly sitting in one of the chairs at the small kitchen table, gazing at me. Edward was perfection, a statue of pure handsomeness forever kept still. His hair was tousled from running, maybe, his skin was smooth and pale, his eyes were freshly gold, not melted because he was pissed or sad, and his body was lean.

Edward was picture perfect for any girl, for every girl. And he chose me.

I inwardly gulped as I didn't move an inch from my spot right next to the door.

"You do not need a fast get-away. I am not going to attack you out of rage , jealousy, or sadness." he informed me, his gaze traveling to the floor. His voice was velvet, music to my ears, talking the way he used to before he died.

"I know." I meekly said, my eyes watching him.

"You could have told me where you were planning on going, you do not have to feel like you're running away, or an escaped convict. I am fine with you visiting Jacob Black. You've taught me to forgive and forget." he finally met my eyes, still calm, and smiled a little at the last sentence.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." I finally admitted, put off by his calm exterior. He nodded, as if saying, "I know."

"I love you, but I love Jake too." I said, just as deathly calm as him.

For some reason admitting this to Edward wasn't as hard as it was with Jacob. With Edward, I knew how he would react, on the outside. On the inside, I never knew what was happening with him though. With Edward, the thought of telling him this didn't scare me, I just knew it would be okay. Edward had no visible reaction to this and I said, "I'm sorry."

Edward stood up, walking over to stand in front of me with grace. He looked down at me, his eyes gazing into mine.

"You don't need to apologize." he said, getting that little, minuscule, tug up at one corner of his lips, though there was nothing funny about this. Maybe it was me he found funny. A human girl was breaking his heart, not even by loving another human, but by loving a werewolf. Maybe it was just painfully ironic. "Nyala, you're miraculous," he said quietly, his fingers brushing my cheek.

"And no matter what you do to me, rip me to pieces and set me on fire, I am always going to love you. Now, if you love Jacob Black as well, I guess that I am going to have to learn to throw away my pride and common sense, and let you share your heart of gold with another man." I couldn't say anything, I couldn't breathe. This was all too much for me.

I was only sixteen years old ( about to turn seventeen) and I was in love with two guys. One was a vampire, one was a werewolf.

"Edward," I said, biting my bottom lip, tears forming in my eyes, causing the world to blur a little. "Edward, don't do this." I pleaded quietly, my voice a whisper in the still air.

"It's too late, love, I already have." For the first time ever in my presence, Edward has a slight frown on his handsome face. I wiped my eyes free of tears, sniffling a tiny bit.

"I am here for you, always and forever. I will be whatever you require me to be for you, Nyala. Just know that I am here." he promised, wiping away a tear I missed ,with his thumb. Edward brushed past me as he left my house, the door shutting silently behind him.

As my eyes wandered blankly as I tried to regain whatever I had lost, I suddenly noticed my mother, standing in the doorway to the living room, watching me.

"You saw all of that?" I quietly asked, wiping away the tears that came. She nodded.

I walked stiffly over to the fridge, grabbing an apple and then slamming the door shut. Even after it was shut my hand gripped the handle, my fingers turning white from holding it so hard.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted, tears falling from my face.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I cursed, leaning my forehead against the freezer section of the refrigerator. I wept for a few seconds and felt my mom's reassuring and comforting hand rubbing my back.

"Why cant life be fucking easy?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Language, darling. And I don't know, you need to learn from your trying times." she said, scolding me lightly. I rose to my full height, wiping my face and chucking the uneaten apple in the trash. I caught my mom with her eyebrows raised at this action. I rolled my eyes as I headed for the door.

"I know, I know. 'There are starving children in China that would kill to have that apple and you just waste it'," I mimicked her voice poorly.

"Well, I don't give a baby's butt about them. It's not my fault they're communist." I left the house, shutting the door behind me harshly. I walked over to Jake's ,emotions swirling through me. I didn't know what to do anymore. Things weren't as simple as they used to be and good Lord, I couldn't handle it.

I entered Jacob' house without knocking and thankfully, Jacob was in the small kitchen right by the door so I didn't have to ask Billy where he was.

"Nyala?" he asked, looking up to see me.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, standing up and moving over to stand in front of me, his hands holding my face titled up towards his face.

"Remember back when I first met you?" I asked quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah." he answered.

"I really wish things were the way they were back then." I admitted, staring off into space. Jake laughed once without humor. His hands fell from my face and one took my hand, started pulling me out the door onto the small wooden porch.

"Every time I come around, you're ready for the letdown." I realized out loud as we sat on the wooden swing next to each other. The view before us was of the twilight sky, stars filling it, with a over look of the cliff and out to the dark ocean and skies.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked watching me instead of the pretty view. "Nyala, what's going on?" he asked, worry and concern all that I heard in his voice.

"I talked with Edward." I shrugged.

"What did he say to you? I swear to God, if he said anything that hurt you I will kill him." Jacob was growling low in his throat, he trembled slightly.

"He didn't say anything that hurt me. It's what I said." I explained softly. Jacob fell silent.

"So, you feel bad about hurting him?" he finally concluded.

I nodded, gazing at the sky. "I'm pissed too," I ran my hand through my hair. "I mean, I'm mad that it's like this. It doesn't have to be like this, I don't have to be angry and he doesn't have to be hurt." I ranted, making motions with my hands.

"It's what happens when you get messed up in vampire stuff. Your life changes for the worse." Jacob quietly said and it wasn't like he usually was, totally hating the Cullens just because he could. He was serious with this, his life had changed too because he was a wolf and got messed up with the vampires. After a few counts of silence, I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I'm going all depressed on you. We should be having fun." I apologized, standing up. Jake stood up too, taking my hand and pulling me into a hug. I squeezed him back , breathing in his woodsy smell. It was nice although very different from the Cullen's smell, which was really sweet.

"Ready to play Hide' n Seek?" he asked, letting go of me, but taking my left hand again. I nodded, smiling just a little.

"Good, cause the guys are too." he leaned down to my ear and whispered. Jake gently pulled me after him as he headed past his small garage and into the forest. We went in fifty or so feet then stopped. I looked around cautiously, waiting. Jacob dropped my hand suddenly, taking a quick step to the left, away from me.

"Jake what are you-" I started to ask but suddenly someone tackled me to the ground from behind, sending me screaming They tackled me in a way so that I was grabbed and pulled to the ground, but whoever did it landed on the ground with me on top.

Whoever did it laughed as I jerked out of their hold, sitting up, smiling. I brushed my hair back away from my face, looking down at whoever I was currently sitting on.

"What the fuck Paul? Scared the crap outta me." I swore, still grinning. From his spot as a bystander Jacob smiled, laughing. Paul just grinned up at me, laughing, with his arms spread out on the ground, his whole body flat on the pine needles.

"You going to get off of me?" he asked. I sat on his stomach for a few moments, thinking.

"I suppose I should…" I drawled, not moving.

"Jake, get this little stinker off of me." Paul hollered over to him. I grinned.

"Stinker?" I asked. Paul grunted, amused. Jacob started coming foreword, ready to grab me, but I quickly stood up, voluntarily walking over to him first. Paul stood up now that I wasn't sitting on him.

"Thank you for not weighing more than I thought you were." he said, dusting dirt off his shorts. I shrugged, still smiling.

"No problem."

He grinned at me for a split second until the other guys ran over to us, shouting and yelling, from different directions.

"Lets play!" Seth yelled, pumping a fist in the air once.

"Paul's it since he tackled Nyala!" Embry added.

"Hey! I thought I _didn't have to be it since I tackled her?" Paul asked, mock glaring. _

"_We lied." Quil admitted, smiling. _

"_I'm going beat your ass, Quil." Paul growled. _

"_Everyone hide!" Quil squeaked, darting off into the forest deeper. I glanced at Jake and he shrugged, taking my hand, and starting to run, at a slow pace for me, into the woods as well. _

"_I know a great hiding place." Jacob whispered to me as we ran as fast I could. In the forest, Paul counting loudly to ten echoed. By the time he reached six we had reached the spot. It was a giant tree fallen over. It was almost as big a Sequoia. Near the trunk of the tree was a little gully-like thing that was basically a trench. The tree laid over it, leaving a small little hole like thing with two exits. It was just big enough to fit Jacob and me. _

_I kneeled down close to the entrance and inched under it, with Jacob coming in right next to me. _

"_This is pretty gangster." I admitted. _

"_Yeah, because we all know there are gangs in La Push." Jacob snorted. I laughed, brushing my bangs out of my face. Just as we got situated, Paul reached ten and shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!" _

_We were pretty close to where Paul had been left and if he walked this way, he'd reach us first. Jake motioned with a finger for me to be quiet. I grinned, covering my mouth with both hands. I did thing, ever since I was little, where if I was in a weird situation, like playing Hide n' Seek or something, that if you told me to be quiet or shut up, I'd have to laugh. Like, the urge to laugh gets so overpowering I can't hold it back. I don't even know why I laugh, I just do. Maybe because the situation is so ridiculous or funny, or just fun that I have to burst out into giggles._

_I held back the giggles ready to burst from me with trouble. Jake motioned for me to be quiet again, smiling at me. _

"_He's coming." he mouthed to me. A small giggle escaped my lips. Jacob rolled his eyes, or at least I think he did, it was so dark out I could barely make out anything. Everything was in varying shades of black. I heard footsteps and another tiny giggles burst out quietly. Jake put one of his hands over mine to help stop me from laughing, but he was also grinning. _

_Finally, when I couldn't hold it back any longer, I just burst out laughing insanely._

"_AHA!" Paul said from somewhere near Jake's side_

_. "Go go go!" Jacob yelled, and I moved out from under the tree, Jake right behind me. Paul was on the other side of the tree and just as he jumped at us, I jumped up and was sent flying straight up into the trees leaves. Below on the ground, Jake had phased at the exact same moment and was running as fast as a race car into the dense forest, away from Paul. _

"_You two are dirty cheaters!" Paul shouted up at me, glaring. I blew him a kiss, staying up in the leaves, floating, in a position so it seemed like I was standing on thin air. _

_He swore but laughed. _

"_You better go run off, Pauly, before the others get to safe!" I shouted down at him, arms crossed over my chest as I levitated high up in the tree tops near the dark sky dotted with white stars. He mumbled something and started running back the way he came. I smiled, triumphant even though I was a dirty cheater and slowly dropped myself back down to the forest floor. _

"_Jake!" I whispered, looking around me. A low, rumbling bark came from my left and I peered into the forest as Jacob trotted over to my side, towering over me by three feet at least. _

"_Holy porpoise!" I exclaimed, staring up at him. Jake laughed a bark again. _

"_Why don't you-" I started, then realized why he was still in wolf form. "Ohhhh. You'd be naked if you phased out." I said slowly, looking over at where his shorts were shredded. The wolf nodded it's humongous head and gave me a look like I was slow. _

"_Sorry sorry. God. It's not my fault." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. Jacob nudged his nose against my arm and I giggled as it's warm and moist-ness got all over me. _

"_I forgive you. Let's go get to safe quick before Paul comes back." I said, starting to walk back in the direction we originally came. Jacob fell in step next to me, padding along silently while my small feet crunched dead leaves and cracked fallen branches. We reached Jacob's house, safe and just as I touched it with my hand and shouted, "SAFE! Suck it, losers!" Embry and Quil came running over, shouting their heads off, with Paul running after them. _

_Just as they touched the porch, Paul's hands swiped at their backs. He missed. _

"_Woohoo!" Quil and Embry high-fived. _

"_Damn it." Paul growled, glaring at them. Quil laughed, sticking his tongue out at him. _

"_Oh. Hey Jake." Quil said suddenly, as he turned and saw Jake standing there in wolf form. "_

_Him and Nyala are dirty little cheaters." Paul mumbled. Embry laughed._

"_Dirty, huh?" he asked, looking over at me with a sly grin._

_I rolled my eyes, starting to walk towards my house. "Yeah. I'm the dirtiest chick out here." I called over my shoulder at them. I could barely see their black figures in the lighter black night sky._

_My house and Jake 's house were lit up in the windows, giving me some light as I made my way over to my door. _

_From behind me, I heard Seth shout, "Run, Forest, run!" at someone and as I turned, I saw Jake jogging over to me, in human form, wearing jeans. _

"_Hey." I smiled at him as he approached, climbing the steps onto the porch to stand in front of me._

"_Can you give me a week?" he asked abruptly, watching my reaction. _

"_A week for what?" I asked, my brows knitting in confusion. _

"_Just a week for anything. Just you, me and La Push. No vampires." he said, excitement mixing with hope in his voice. He looked at me hopefully. _

"_You mean a week to decide?" I asked quietly. He fell silent for a moment before saying, "I'm not going to make you choose this week. Just a week for us to hang out, the way it used to be." he shrugged._

"…_A week." I said in agreement, smiling up at him. He grinned, picking me up in a hug and twirling us around. I laughed, grinning as he set me back down. _

"_I knew you still cared." he breathed, his hand cupping my cheek. Jacob leaned down and kissed the corner of my lips, testing. Without warning, my lips traveled to his lips and suddenly, I melted in Jacob's arms. Jacob's hands rested lightly on my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck, securing us together. The world and all thoughts around me disappeared as I fell in oblivion._

_Vaguely, I heard the Pack hooting and cat calling, shouting things like, "Get a room!" and laughing hysterically, but just barely I noticed. _

_When we broke off, both breathing heavily, Jake said nothing, just licked his lips, smiling down at me in his arms. I could hear my breathing as I faintly smiled back up at him. _

"_Aw, come on! And I was just getting ready for you guys to rip each other's clothes off!" Paul hollered and the other guys went wild, even more than they were already. Jake pulled one arm away to shoot Paul the finger, not even looking back at him. I laughed once, my eyes only on Jacob. _

"_It's nice to be back in Pack." I grinned up at Jacob who in response just smiled. _


	32. Chapter 31

**-Author note- Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for taking forever to post this chapter. I wanted to make it really good and super long for you and I've had a lot of crap going on in my life lately (as in, I just started my Freshman year of High School, my aunt died recently after a battle with cancer, and going to Myrtle Beach in SC for a week for my cousin's wedding.) Again, sorry for the wait, but thanks to everyone that's still kept up with Nyala's story since the start, it means a lot to me. Anyways, hope you like it- review and let me know what you think.**

**Xoxoxox, **

**Scarlett. **

Chapter 31

Marilyn Manson's This Is The New Shit was turned on as loud as I could force my stereo to play and was currently blasting swear words out into nice, calm La Push. I grinned, feeling triumphant as I woke up the entire reservation. Well, at least the people in Jake's house and mine. My play list was on and soon it would turn to another song, hopefully one without as much swearing, I thought to myself as I caught my mom blankly gazing out at me through the window, a cup of coffee in one hand, other arm tucked beneath it. Her hair was messy and she did not look happy as Marilyn announced that this was in fact, the new shit. The song turned just then and I flashed her a smile as Mayday Parade's When I Get Home, You're So Dead came on.

I lip synced, "The words are coming, I feel terrible. Is it typical… for us to end like this?" She cracked a smile then turned and retreated back into the kitchen. I turned back to stare out at the cliffs and water. There was a breeze, but the water was calm today. The breeze tugged at my hair that was let down and lose, it felt nice as it washed over the bare skin on my arms and my face. I was wearing a t-shirt that said, "Long Live Yoda." , simple black skinny jeans and Converse.

The wind wasn't cold yet and I knew I should grab a coat before I left for school though. This was Washington, people. It got cold and rainy. Just as the song said, "Girls make boys cry!" Jacob came out from his house, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, along with some boots I didn't know he even owned. "Hey," he said in greeting, a wide smile on his face as he slid his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side.

"Morning Jake." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You woke me up." he said, looking down at me with a smile.

"That's what I was planning on doing. Oh, and introducing Billy to the God known as Marilyn Manson." I joked.

He chuckled. "Are you driving to school or are they picking you up?" he asked a moment later.

"Driving. Speaking of which, I should get going." I pulled out of his hold ,ducking and skipping steps as I walked up to my front door. Jacob followed me in, pausing at the door as I grabbed my cup of coffee, putting a lid on it then turning and brushing past Jake as I moved towards the side of my house closer to the road. The thick cup was warm in my hand as I adjusted it to put my hand inside the handle for a better grip. "You're driving while holding that?" Jake was skeptical as I pulled the cover off the motorcycle one handed.

"Yup." I popped the "p".

"How about I drive instead?" Jacob offered, rolling the bike for me to the road, me trailing after him.

"Sure, sounds peachy." I ran my free hand through my hair as he got on the bike, kicking it to a start. I got on behind him, clinging with one arm around his waist, the other holding my coffee. He passed my helmet back to me, not bothering with his at all. I stuffed the helmet on my head and he tore off down the road towards Forks High. Just as he pulled into the student parking lot, tipping the whole bike dangerously to the right as he did, a silver Volvo pulled in behind us. I sighed, resting my head on Jacob's back while he slowly drove through the lot, past other students into a parking spot. I could feel the muscles in his back against my cheek.

"Nyala?" Jessica said, sounding surprise as hell as she came over with Angela and Mike. I lifted my head off Jake's back and he got off the bike, helped me take my helmet off, then, held my hand to help me down. "Thanks." I shot him a tiny smile before turning to the humans. Mike eyed Jacob suspiciously, his eyes bulging slightly as Jake put his arm around my waist. I leaned comfortably into Jake as I spoke.

"Hey Jessica, Angela, Mike." Jessica wasn't looking at me anymore, her eyes on Jake. She flipped her brown curly hair, smiling blindingly at him. Hadn't she met Jake before?

"Who's this, Nyala?" Jessica prompted.

"I'm her friend, Jacob Black." I could her the slight pause before he said friend. I knew what he really wanted to say, but kept quiet.

"It's awesome to meet you." Jessica held out her hand but Jacob kept his arm around me. I smiled faintly. "So, Nyala," Angela started awkwardly. "Alice told me your birthday is coming up. When is it?"

"Oh. It's this Friday." I said, not seeing this coming. I don't even remember telling Alice when my birthday was. How did she find out?

Jacob looked down at me, mock accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was soon?"

"It didn't seem important." I shrugged. Jake rolled his brown eyes.

"That's nice. Are you planning anything?" she asked.

"No, not really." I answered , my eyes not on her, instead looking over her shoulder as Alice and Edward came over. Alice wasn't skipping like usual, she was more reserved. Shit. I'm in trouble.

Edward was hanging back slightly as well, not even looking directly at me.

"We should plan something, Nyala. It's not every year you turn eighteen."

At this, I laughed. Not with some of the Cullens…

"Actually Angela, I do have something planned for her." Alice joined in the conversation as she came closer, walking right over to my side, only glancing at Jake.

"I'll tell you the details at lunch and you can tell everyone else." she smiled sweetly at Angela.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked, accusingly glaring at the pixie.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about right now." she trilled, her voice high and bell-like.

"Oh, God." I moaned, giving myself a face-palm. The humans and Alice laughed.

"Just trust me, Nyala. You'll love it." she sang, taking my hand closest to her. At this, Jacob's eyes shot down to her, hard as stone. I gave him a look that said, "It's okay. Chill." then looked back to the humans. "Angela, I swear, if you help her plan this out in any way ,shape, or form, you will not wake up tomorrow." I threatened as I started walking, pulling Jake along because he didn't let go, away from the motorcycle and towards the school doors. She laughed lightly.

The warning bell rang, saying we had ten minutes before we needed to get to class. I turned towards Jacob, about to say goodbye and thanks for driving me, but he surprised me by pulling me into a gentle hug, his chin resting on the top of my head. I carefully hugged him back, careful not to spill my coffee.

"Love you, Nyala." he murmured. Behind Jacob, I could see Edward and Alice. They stood as still as statues, perfect as always of course, and staring at me, unblinking. I knew they had heard Jacob and deep down, I knew my answer to this would change things.

For a second, I said nothing, my mouth open like I couldn't form the words. Finally, I replied, saying something that wouldn't change things. Yet.

"Thank you." I whispered, ducking my head to lay against Jake's chest. I hadn't decided yet, nothing had changed yet. I felt Jake quiver as he laughed lightly, but didn't object to this answer, as he slowly pulled away.

"I'll come back at three to pick you up." he said, smiling, before he turned, walking right past Edward and Alice without so much as a word, getting on his bike and leaving. The Cullens stood across the lot from me and we both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Finally, I said, "I'm sorry." which was directed at both of them. Alice's shoulder dropped slightly, as if in defeat, but having not totally lost. She sighed, blinking repeatedly before she ran over, human pace, to me, pulling me into a fierce hug, where she barely reached my shoulders.

"You smell horrible, but I can forgive you." I knew she wasn't really talking about me smelling "bad" ( or in other words, like Jake).

"Thanks." I mumbled, squeezing her back, breathing in her sweet smell. Edward slowly walked over to us and Alice let go of me, instead taking my hand like a best friend.

"Can you?" I asked him quietly, waiting, just waiting for the "no" to come from his perfect lips.

"Yes."

I met his eyes, shaking my head slightly. He just gazed at me until Alice chirped, "Lets go, I need to ask you tons of things." and started pulling me towards the school. I glanced back at Edward and he was following us at a slow pace.

Alice, was talking to me at a hundred miles an hour.

"Favorite colors?"

"Blue, purple, black, neon orange." At this, Alice gave me a funny look. I just smiled.

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Vanilla."

"Insane or reserved?"

"Insane, duh." I grinned.

"Shhhh!" Alice scolded Emmett quietly from down in the seats of the large auditorium. He fell silent. I could hear them and I knew they were there, but they were unaware I did. I had borrowed one of the school's guitars and was sitting cross legged on the stage, facing the wall, not the audience seats. I played the instrument softly, only able to play a few notes, but it was enough to help me with the song I was singing. It was called "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse.

Didn't exactly, well okay, it fit a lot, fit my situation at the moment, but it was a good song and I just needed to let it out, no matter who was watching.

"Desperate for changing

Starving for truth…" My voice echoed through the silent room.

"I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you.

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto," my hair hung over my face, half blinding me as I gazed intently at my fingers as they pricked and pulled strings on the guitar in my lap.

"I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you," the lyrics smoothly poured out of my lips. Singing was never a hassle for me. It was easy, simple.

Edward's Point Of View-

Her voice wasn't traditional in any way. It was smooth like silk, soft, but at the same time it demanded your attention, all of it. Whether she sang rock songs or acoustic, it was beautifully haunting, the kind of haunting that caused you to stare and listen.

She could hold out the notes easily without breaking and clip her words without sounding breathy. I would never be able to forget her voice, no matter how long I walked the Earth, her voice would always chill me to the bone.

Nyala's Point of View-

"Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete…

I'll take your invitation,

You take all of me now…" I looked up to the ceiling of the stage, mainly just to get my hair out of my eyes without breaking my concentration on the song.

"I'm falling even more in love with you!" I found myself singing to the ceiling, pouring out the words, my fingers strumming still.

"Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move!

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go," I finally looked back down at my fingers.

"And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you…" I took a deep breath before I continued.

"There's nothing else to lose

There's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world

That can change my mind!" I stood up as I came to the close of the song, still facing the wall.

"There is nothing elllllllsssssseeeeeee….!" I drew out the "else" softly, closing my eyes as I did. I took in a deep breath, turning to face Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Apparently, Rosalie had better things to do. Alice and Emmett clapped excitedly, while Edward and Jasper calmly did.

"Thanks." I smiled at all of them.

"Any request? I've got thirty minutes." I asked. Alice raised her hand immediately.

"Pretty Girl by Sugarcult?"

I nodded slowly. "I think I know that song…"

"Oh, it's okay! I can sing with you! It'll come to you, don't worry." she promised, hopping out her chair and racing up the stairs to stand on stage with me. She greedily took the guitar from me and put the strap around her small body. She strummed with precision and quickly.

"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about," Alice sang in a high voice, angelic and pure, as she glanced sideways at me, smiling. The lyrics rushed to me as she sang and I joined in.

"And that's what you get for falling again," I sang and she immediately quieted down so she was just background vocals. I grabbed the microphone, although it was off, using it like I did in the club. "You can never get him out of your head!" I sang to the audience, which consisted of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I noticed Rosalie had come too though, she was standing in the door way, arms crossed, her face emotionless.

"And that's what you get for falling again,

You can never get him out of your head!" I sang, raising my voice as loud as it could go. Alice took my breath as an opportunity to come up to my side, still strumming the guitar and singing the next lines to me.

"It's the wayThat he makes you feel!" she sang in her angel voice, high, to me, her eyes locked on mine.

"It's the way

That he kisses you!"

It's the way

That he makes you fall in love!" There was meaning behind her words and everyone in the room knew that.

"She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and

Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men," I sang to Alice, not backing down.

"And that's what you get for falling again,

You can never get him out of your head!" I tapped my head with my finger as I sang into the mike.

And that's what you get for falling again

You can never get him out of your head!" I turned back to the audience, seeing Rosalie had come in further, standing by the seat Emmett was in.

"It's the way!

That he makes you feel," I sang, thrashing my head to the side, causing all my hair to swing.

"It's the way!

That he kisses you," I softened my tone, looking back into the audience.

"It's the way!

That he makes you fall in love…,

"It's the way

That he makes you feel

It's the way

That he kisses you

It's the way!

That he makes you fall in love….

Love…." Alice sang with me.

"Pretty girl. . . pretty girl. . ." I sang quietly, drawing out the "pretty."

"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out," I half sang, half spoke quietly.

"You can never get him out of your head." I whispered to Alice.

There was a beat of silence then everyone clapped. Alice grinned at me and I smiled back. We both turned and bowed dramatically to our audience of four.

"Holy cow." someone suddenly said from the door to the hall. The Cullens in the audience turned in their seats and I looked over at the door at the same moment. A tan kid with dreads stood there, eyes wide, locked on me. I had never seen him before and glanced at Alice in question. She shrugged delicately as if to say, "I've never met him before either."

I looked back to the kid who was now jogging down to long aisle up to the stage, talking as he did.

"That was freakin' amazing, where'd you learn to sing like that?" He paused at the bottom of the steps, looking up at me.

"Uh, no where. I just kind of sing…" I trailed off, shrugging.

"Can you sing another song?" he asked, his brown eyes lit with excitement.

"Um," I looked to Alice.

"Sure." she smiled at me, then him.

"Sick. Alexander told me you were good, Nyala, but I had no clue." the dread boy exclaimed, dropping into the closest seat, his long dreads rattling the beads.

"Alexander?" I repeated. He nodded.

"He's my brother. Oh, crap, sorry, I'm Matt." the kid stumbled over his words, like he was eager to get them out.

"Hi, Matt." I said, laughing. I waved like a nerd then looked to Alice again.

"What song?" I asked her.

"Can you sing "Crying" by Sugarcult?" Matt joined in the conversation.

"Er," I glanced at him. "Don't know that one." I admitted.

"Kay, how 'bout… "The Letdown" by White Tie Affair?" he asked, not put down by my rejection at all. He was the opposite of his brother Alexander. Cheerful, happy, excited.

"Sure." I grinned at him, then looked to Alice.

"Ready?" I asked. She smiled, nodding once. She started strumming again, her eyes on her fingers as they glided easily.

"So, I was thinking about what I'd write to you," I sang, my eyes shooting over to Edward, a knee-jerk reaction.

"It's been three days since I heard your voice

And I ain't been right without you!"

"A one night stand and a photograph made it's way to you.

I took a chance, paid the consequence,

This is why I'm writing to you," I shook my head just barely and looked at Matt._ Don't look at Edward. _

"What is the big surprise?

Is it too late to try?

Go ahead and cry

It was just one little lie," Alice joined in for the chorus, her voice high and beautiful. Honestly, I would of loved to stop singing and just listened to her.

"I hope that you don't mind

I'll make it up this time

Is it too late to try?" I kept my eyes on Matt as I sang, smiling a little as I did. He watched, his eyes searching, processing the song, his mouth gaping a little.

"It was just one lie."

"It's not hard for me to say the things that you do

You bring out the best in me, when it's not the best for you," I reached my hand out, not to Matt, my gaze had wandered back to Edward.

"It's been a long time since I didn't know what to do, where to go

Could we forget yesterday, start over again?" I sang in question to him.

"Baby, I think I owe you one

Every time I come around you're ready for the letdown

Here I sit alone, it was my fault

I know if I was you, I wouldn't take me back

Just let me down slowly, please," I sang in a whisper to him. The whole song fit the whole situation. I was always letting Jacob down by rejecting him, and he knew I would always let him down, but he still loved me. And with Edward, I knew that if I was him, I wouldn't have the bravery or decency to take me back.

"You need to believe it when I say

That I am so, so, so sorry for the things I put you through

Never meant to take the trust," I sang, begging again. I really didn't want to hurt him, take away his trust in me. I never wanted to put him through this.

"Baby, baby, I know I owe you one."

"Baby, baby, I let you down

I let you down, I let you down, I let you down

So please, let me down slowly, please…" I finished in a sing-song whisper as Alice strummed the last note. Matt clapped, but my eyes weren't on him. Edward gazed back at me, this emotion in his eyes, his brows kitted together, slightly pained look on his face.

Before he could say anything, Matt was saying, oblivious unlike all of the Cullens to what was happening between Edward and me, "That was awesome, Nyala. I really can't wait to see you perform with Alexander."

Just as he finished his sentence the bell rang shrilly, signaling lunch to start. I took the guitar Alice offered me and started down the steps, where Matt was waiting, grinning.

"So, Nyala," he started chatting as we walked down the long aisle to the doors. "What type of music do you enjoy singing the most?"

" I like singing everything, mainly Alternative though." I replied, not even looking at him, glancing back at the Cullens who were trailing after us.

"Oh, that's cool. Same for Alexander, although I personally think he's better at anything acoustic ."

I shrugged in response, walking through the door he held open for me and started to the right, instead of to the left where the lunch room was. I stopped for a second, turning and motioning to Alice at the guitar with a nod of my head that I was taking it back to the music room.

She nodded in response, smiled and starting pulling Jasper towards the lunch room, calling out to the others, "Lets go, it's pizza day!" who all groaned in response. Matt just stayed by my side and continued talking as we walked down the empty hall.

"Where'd you get that scar?" he asked, his fingers gently touching the long pink scar down the side of my arm.

"Your brother." I grumbled, glancing at it. It was a smooth ,clean line. No jagged edges.

"Oh shit. Are you serious?" Matt asked, eyes bugging.

"Alexander was taunting my boyfriend, at the time, and pushed him too far-" I cut myself off, looking sideways at Matt. Did he know about werewolves?

"Oh, crap- he phased didn't he?" Matt finished, looking worried, concerned. I nodded, saying, " I was standing between them, trying to get him to calm down and get your brother to shut his mouth for once, I was too close… Jacob phased and his paw slashed my arm on accident." I finished, looking away.

"That majorly sucks. I'm gonna kick Alexander's ass for that. Hey- what about that one?" he asked, catching a glimpse of the scar on the palm of my hand, the crescent shaped one that seemed to sparkle, glitter when the light caught it just right.

"Vampire." I simply said as we reached the doors to the large music room. Matt stopped walking, causing me to stop and look back at him.

"What?" he said, incredulous.

"A vampire attacked me." I said shortly, meeting his shocked gaze with one of my own cold ones.

"Wait a second, explain." he ordered, shaking his head, his dreads flying and clacking against each other where the beads met.

"What is there to explain? A vampire was tracking me, kidnapped my mom, tried to kill me and ended up being the one killed." I said, my eyes now on my scar.

"Do you have, like, mental issues or something? People don't just say, 'a vampire attacked me.' , shrug and go on with life." Matt was considering the possibility that I was truly insane. I could see it in his eyes, how they measured me.

"I don't have mental problems. It's the rest of the world that has the issues." I said. He laughed once, although he knew it wasn't funny.

"Nyala, Alexander said you'd been through hell, but I thought he was just taking pity on you because he thought you were hot or something. What you're talking about is serious crap that you cant just shrug off." Matt said, his face flushed.

"Well, I can. I have to. If you're always worrying about the past, then you can't live in the now. In the world I live, living in the now is a necessity. I know I must seem nuts, but I'm not. I'm perfectly fine. James is dead and he's not coming back. That's all that matters to me, I don't need to worry about what he did." I said, glancing away. I could understand why he believed I was nuts, I was taking this all too calmly. I had been living a bizarre life for half a year now, I was used to it. People on the outside weren't though.

"The vampire's name was James?" Matt asked. I nodded, opening the large, thick door to the music room and walking in, Matt following right after me. "His name was James. He had a mate named Victoria and another friend named Laurent. They were a small coven of nomad vampires… I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," I paused to chuckle a little.

"He found me and was immediately obsessed with the idea of killing me. He was a Tracker, an excellent one and probably could have killed me the first day he found me, but he didn't…" I reached the lockers for he instruments and opened the one with the guitar case as I continued, Matt staying right next to me, watching me as I told my story.

"He was sadistic, made it into a game, where I was the toy, where the Cullens were toys too. He'd find me, scare me then leave without a trace, only to come back a few weeks later. Eventually, when I had started working at the club, he cornered me and a friend, Twisted, you know him?" I asked, glancing at Matt as I zipped the guitar case back up.

"Yeah, bartender, right?" I nodded, shoving the large case into the locker as I spoke again.

"Twisted was his brother,… and, well, lets say this wasn't the first time James tried to kill someone close to him… Anyways, Twisted got knocked into a wall trying to protect me and James got me, almost killed me, but the Cullens and the La Push pack showed up and saved me in time. James got away and kidnapped my mom. I went to save her and ended up getting almost killed again. He broke my leg, gave me a concussion and bit me." I concluded. Matt stared at me, his eyes growing wide, pupils dilating.

"You're… a… vampire?" he slowly asked.

"No. Edward sucked the venom out before I changed." I explained, moving back to the door to the hallway. I opened it, then paused, looking back at Matt.

"The Pack and the Cullens saved my life." I admitted, eyes locking with him.

"Let me guess, Alexander didn't help at all?" Matt dryly asked, following me out into the hall.

"You'd guess right." We started back down the way we came, towards the cafeteria.

"So my brother basically almost got you killed once and didn't even try to help save you when you were in danger again?" he asked, watching me.

"Actually, before the accident with Jake, he saved me from James. Nothing major happened, but if he wasn't there I could have died possibly." I said, running a hand through my hair. Matt laughed once.

"Yeah , sure. I'm gonna talk to my brother about this anways. He's changed a lot since he left with Darin in that Pack," Matt ran a hand through his dreads and the beads rattled.

"He used to be my brother, you know?" Matt smiled over at me a little.

"We used to be so close… until he phased for the first time…. It all changed after that." He shook his head in denial, frowning now. "He used to be a good guy, serious here." Matt looked over at me. I nodded a little.

"Yeah. Things change…" I said under my breath as we entered the cafeteria. The teenagers kept talking, laughing, filling the room with noise, not even glancing over at us. They were used to Nyala brining in strange people. We moved toward the lunch line where Edward and Alice were waiting. As we approached, Alice whispered one last thing to Angela, then shooed her off.

"I don't want to know." I held my hand up in a motion for Alice to stop before she started bragging. She pouted for a second before smiling again.

"Trust me, Nyala. You will adore it!" I rolled my eyes at her promise.

"So, you workin' tonight?" Matt asked as we all lounged around the Volvo. Alice said she wouldn't leave until Jacob picked me up. We had about five minutes until it was three, so Matt was wasting time talking. "Yeah," I mumbled, arms crossed, back leaning against the front end of the Volvo.

"Cool. I'll see you tonight then, I guess." he smiled at me just as Jacob pulled into the parking lot on the motorcycle. Students stared as he passed and Matt glanced over, eyes appraising.

"Sweet ride." Matt said to Jacob as he pulled to a stop next to the Volvo. Jacob grinned at him as he handed me a helmet.

"Thanks, kid." I smiled to myself as I pulled on the helmet over my hair and motioned for Jake to scooch back. He did as I asked, inching back so there was just enough room for me in front of him. I lifted my leg over the bike and got on in front of him, placing my hands on the bars. Jacob leaned forward, his chest leaning into my back, I grinned through the helmet. He placed his warm, strong hands over mine on the steering and kicked the bike to life.

"See ya Matt!" I yelled over the roar of the bike and Jacob pulled out of the parking spot and we drove to the La Push.

Once in La Push we went into my house for a snack of apples and caramel. Jacob picked slowly at the apples, dipped them in caramel and popped them into his mouth one after the other and I wondered if his stomach was a never ending black hole. Most likely.

I ate a few slices and he causally asked, "So, what are we up to tonight?"

"I'm working twelve to three, if you wanna come," I mumbled, my mouth sticky and full of caramel. Jacob said, "Don't you ever sleep?" watching me as I slowly swallowed to the sugar gooey-ness.

"Yeah, I take naps." I defended after a second.

"You must get tired," he accused, popping another apple slice into his mouth.

"Well, yeah." Jacob watched me intensely.

"That's not good for you. What about school?"

I shrugged. "I get through the day."

Jacob snorted just as my mom came in, carrying another book with her of course.

"What are we discussing?" she asked, only slightly interested as she opened the refrigerator.

"Nyala's lack of sleep." Jacob piped in. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I get plenty of sleep, okay?"

"Sure sure. Keep telling yourself that. Don't come crying to me when you pass out." he grinned jokingly and I smiled lightly back. Honestly, right now, I wasn't worried about my lack of sleep, I was more interested in just being with Jake and having fun.

"Come on," I urged suddenly, standing up and jogging to the door. Jake followed me easily, asking, "What are we doing?"

We left the house and I called over my shoulder with a laugh, "Anything!"

Jacob whispered something and I groaned, whacking blindly at him. He laughed close to my ear and I slowly opened my eyes, blinking. I was curled in on myself, sitting on Jacob's lap who was on the couch. The TV was on and he was watching Jersey Shore.

"What the hell you watching dude?" I immediately mumbled. He laughed and I felt it.

"No clue." he answered. I smiled faintly, crawling off of him and standing up. I stretched like a cat then grabbed the remote, changing the channel to TNT, where Supernatural was on replay. It was one of my favorite shows.

" Winchester boys, huh? What, don't get enough mythical men in your life already?" Jacob joked and I grinned at him over my shoulder.

"You know this show?" I moved towards the doorway to the kitchen as he answered, "Yeah. Used to watch it with the old man before I got into the Pack."

I nodded at his answer to myself and walked into the kitchen, where I immediately gasped, freezing.

"Hi Nyala! I brought your goth clothes for work!" Alice trilled, skipping in from the front door.

"Nyala, what is it-" Jake started as he came in behind me. He growled and I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck.

"What are you doing here?" he ordered and answer. Alice just smiled, taking no attention to the growl Jacob had just given her.

"I just stopped by to bring Nyala some clothes for work. I'm leaving soon." she assured Jacob, setting a Forever 21 bag on the kitchen table and leaving just as quickly as she came.

"Well," I said, trailing off. Jacob laughed a deep throat laugh behind me.

"Those leeches of yours are nuts." before I felt him turn and walk back into the living room where I could hear Dean Winchester shouting at his brother Sam Winchester to watch out for a Hell Hound. I sighed to myself, grabbing the bag off the table and heading into my room to change.

Once changed into the work clothes I was wearing a short , strapless, shiny black dress that reflected light on the individual scale-like things covering it. It clung to my body but not too tight. Along with it Alice had gotten me some industrial goth boots and ripped up tights. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail, put on some black makeup and was ready to go. As I left my room Jacob met me in the kitchen, smiling.

"You look very nice." he complimented, afterwards biting his lip with a smile to stop from saying something.

"What?" I demanded, smiling as well as I grabbed my trench coat off the hook.

"Well," Jake started, sliding his arm around me and pulling me up close to him. "Lets just say you're lucky that your underage." he shrugged. I laughed, rolling my eyes and maneuvering out of his hold to get to the door.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked as I left the house, holding the door open.

"I have to take a quick run around the rez, check in with Sam. Then I'll come watch you sing, okay?" I nodded, smiling at him and blowing a child-ish kiss in his direction. I heard him laugh as I shut the door behind him and moved toward the Porsche that was parked near the road, humming as it waited turned on. "Hey Alice," I greeted as I slid into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello," she grinned over at me before looking back to the road and pulling out, rocks and dust flying.

As we reached the club, I noticed there were people occupying the large sidewalks near the door and there were two extra bouncers than usual. Alice pulled smoothly into a empty spot a five or so cars away from the door and we got out.

"Chris called and told me it was ladies get in free tonight, he warned me it'd be really busy like this," Alice said casually as we moved past people.

"I'm supposed to call him when we get here so he can get us in quick."

"Okay," I murmured, looking around at the people that were talking excitedly, laughing and grabbing each other, all the girls wearing shiny, skimpy dresses and heels. The dresses reflected in the rainbow lights shining from the open door of the club and the air was buzzing.

"There. Chris is coming right now." Alice said , satisfied as she slid her thin cell phone back in her purse. For a few moments, Alice and I waited until a bouncer and Chris came parting through the crowd of mainly girls.

"Hey, Goth Doll. Alice." he grinned at us, holding his hand out to me. I took his hand and he turned back to start going through the crowd to the door, pulling me gently along behind him. Alice danced after us and the bouncer kept people back so we had room to walk. People glanced at us curiously and Alice smiled back, waving at them. I kept myself back from Chris, only our fingers holding each other. Alice skipped up to my side and said, "Smile at them, silly! They're practically waiting just to be able to dance to _your_ music,"

I rolled my eyes but smiled at the people we passed and some grinned back, some guys whistling and giving me and Alice appraising looks.

"You still there?" Chris glanced back, laughing. I nodded, smiling as I continued to be pulled along by Chris. As we reached the door Chris nodded at the bouncer and shot a wave back at the crowd. Once in the club, Chris let go of my hand and said, "Sorry about the crowd," he grinned. "It's what ya get for being the number one nightclub for miles around, word gets out it's ladies get in for free and everyone's coming. Anyways, you got an hour or so. Oh, and Shadow's been looking for you, had his little brother Matt with him."

With that, Chris walked off into the dancing crowd currently grinding to Lady Gaga.

"Lets dance," Alice urged, taking my hand and starting to pull me to the crowd. I couldn't resist her strength but as she pulled, I said, "I have to call Jake quick first."

"Call him right now!" she ordered in a high, trinkling laugh, letting go of me and putting her arms in the air as she fluidly danced to the music next to me. I just smiled as I pulled my phone out and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hey Billy!" I greeted his dad over the noise of the music and people.

"Nyala? That you?" he asked loudly. I laughed, saying, "Yeah, it is! I'm at work right now. Can you tell Jake to call my cell before he gets here?" I asked, having to shout.

"Sure, Nyala. I'll pass the message on."

"Thanks Billy! Bye!" I shoved my phone back in the edge of my goth boot and threw my arms in the air, mimicking Alice. We danced, rocking to the beat, laughing hysterically and smiling so much my face hurt when half and hour later, I felt my phone buzz in my boot. I stopped, breathing heavily and pulling my phone out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nyala. Billy told me to call you…?"

"Oh yeah, listen," I started, waking through the dancers toward the bar.

"There's a lot of people tonight, so I'm gonna have to meet you outside so you can get in easier. I'll see you in half and hour, kay?" I asked, shooting a smile over at Twisted who had grinned at me.

"Yeah, see you soon, babe." I smiled to myself as we both hung up. As I slid my phone back in the edge of my boot Twisted walked over and leaned across the bar.

"Hey, girly." he greeted, giving me a casual kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Twisted." I smiled faintly back.

"Here, get over on this side," he said, motioning for me to come into the bartender section. I walked around the edge of the bar to stand next to him. As he served a clubber a drink he had just made, he spoke.

"What were you up to yesterday? I can't believe there was something more important than working here." he grinned to himself.

"Ah, I had some personal stuff to take care of." I shrugged.

"Is that why Edward isn't here? You two break up?" he asked. Twisted wasn't prying, I knew if I told him to bug off and stop asking questions he would. Which is why I felt the need to explain, he was a good person, I didn't need to hide things from him.

"Yeah, I guess we sort of did. You know Jake?" Twisted nodded

. "Well, lets say there was a nice little love triangle going on." I grimaced.

"I see." Twisted nodded slowly to himself.

"I needed to set things straight, as much as I hated it. So, me and Edward are over."

"And what about the Jake guy…?"

"…We are really really close friends." Twisted snorted a laugh and I laughed a little too. Saying it really got it off my chest. And suddenly, it struck me.

It was like with Edward when Jacob left. We were only friends.

That was it. I wasn't in love with Edward, I just loved him as a friend.

I was actually in love with Jacob.

I must of done something out loud because Twisted shot me a concerned glance.

"Nothing, nothing." I quickly said, breathless, slowly smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"I don't want to know." he laughed. "Oh, hey, there's Shadow. He's been looking for you-" Twisted pointed over to where Struck was messing with his equipment and Alexander was laughing hysterically as The Tings Tings song was played so high and fast it sounded like chipmunks.

"Thanks," I smiled at him before dashing off towards Alexander. I was on a happy high.

"Hey," I breathed, grinning widely at Alexander as I approached. Struck glanced up and shot me a grin. I gave him a quick wave then looked back to "Shadow".

"Matt says he saw you today." Alexander told me above the noise.

"Yeah, I sung a few songs with Alice for him. He's obsessed with music." I said, glancing around for him. "He's getting it on with some chick with pink hair." Alexander grinned and I laughed, shaking my head.

"So what did you want?" I asked after a second.

"Nothing really…" he trailed off, shrugging, hands in his pockets.

"Fine. Lets go dance," I urged, turning and running into the crowd of dancing clubbers, grinning, waving hi to anyone that glanced at me. The whole happy high thing wouldn't be wearing off any time soon. I found Alice easily, she was the only person that wouldn't stop dancing for a break, she just kept going and going. As I danced to her side Alexander appeared next to me as well.

I rocked to Brittney Spears's "Gimme More" lip syncing along, and Alice grabbed my hand and danced with me. From next to us, Alexander laughed, then stopped as a girl slid up next to him, biting her lip, her eyes only on him. He smiled for a split second before letting her pull him away. I laughed with Alice and kept dancing.

Twenty or so minutes later I stopped dancing and made my way to the door. There were still a hundred people waiting to get in, although the club was almost full. I tapped one of the muscular bouncers on the shoulder, causing him to glance back at me. I smiled at him, having to look way up to see his face.

"Hi," I said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Goth Doll, right?" he asked, smiling faintly down at me. He had an accent, but I couldn't quite place it. "Yeah! I have a friend coming and I was wondering if you could help me get him to the door." I politely asked.

"Oh sure, anything for Chris's favorite girl." he winked at me, offering his hand to me and I took it. He ordered the crowd to step away so we could get through and he pulled me through, like the parting sea. As we neared the end of the crowd, I could see Jacob getting off his motorcycle. Once out of the crowd, I squealed and ran over to Jake, encasing him in a tiny hug. I could just fit my arms around his body.

"Hey, babe." he greeted, chuckling and stretching his arms around me.

"We have to go _now_," I said, moving out of his hold and grabbing his hand to pull him along behind me. "I'm supposed to be on stage already," I called over my shoulder to Jacob as the bouncer ordered the crowd back again. The walkie talkie on the bouncer's hip buzzed with someone talking and he picked it up, listening for a second, then looking back at me as we moved through the crowd.

"They're waiting," he informed me kindly.

"I know, I know." I laughed, pulling Jake closer to me

As we reached the entrance, I let go of Jacob and darted past the bouncer into the club doors. My eyes adjusted quickly to the change in light, which wasn't much, and I literally ran past people toward the stage where I could see Alexander was already waiting with Chris, laughing at something he said. I climbed the steps to the small stage quickly, grabbing a microphone and pushing Chris away with the other hand.

"I'm going, Goth, I'm going!" Chris laughed.

"Not my fault you're late!" he added as he went down the steps.

"Sorry," I apologized without feeling to Alexander in a rush before calling into the mike, ""If I Had You", Struck!" He laughed from his DJ station, spinning the beginning of the song and saying into his blue tooth-like microphone, "Your life would be a lot better."

Alexander and I discreetly laughed, smiling to each other then I started singing the song by Adam Lambert.

"So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather

And I'm doing me up with a black color liner," I sang easily at the faster pace Struck adjusted it to.

"And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter

All we need in this world is some love," I placed a hand over my heart as I finished and Alexander took over.

"There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight

It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it," he sang in a deep, mesmerizing way. The song paused and the whole club seemed to catch it's breath before staring up again, all the people dancing and grinding even more, the strobe lights catching shadows and the rainbow lights turning everything different colors.

"But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need!

Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete!

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy!

Yeah, if I had you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

If I had you," we both sang together, voices blending. I grinned over at Alexander as we sang and he smiled back.

"From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin

Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning

Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis

What they need in this world is some love," I walked to the edge of the stage where on the floor, people danced with each other, having gliding, smooth movements to go with the music.

"There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight

It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah, if I had you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

If I had….." Alexander sang, moving to the stage edge too where he knelt down, holding out a hand to a girl who grinned wickedly up at him as she danced.

"The flashing of the lights

It might feel so good!

But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!

The fashion and the stage

It might get me high

But it don't mean a thing tonight!…," I sang on the opposite side of the stage.

"That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete," Alexander quietly sang.

"If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah, if I had you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

If I had you!" I finished the section of song and we both started singing together on the next part.

"That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete," I sang as Alexander and I both moved back to the center of the stage.

"never could compete with you," Alexander sang all techo-y after me.

"If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy,"

"it'd be ecstasy with you," he sang.

"Yeah, if I had you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

If I had you, you, you," we both sang together and Alexander slung and arm around my shoulders once we were done. We leaned against each other as Struck started up the next song, "Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner. I shot Alexander a smile and moved out from under his arm, moving to go to the stage steps down to where hundreds of people danced.

"Goth Doll," Alexander called into the microphone after me and as I turned to look back at him, he started singing.

"If I could write you a song,

and make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks," he sang, grinning at me.

"I hope that you like this.

but you probably won't,

you think you're cooler than me." he saluted me off with two fingers and I laughed, setting the microphone down on one of the amps next to the stage and going down to walk next to Jake who was standing somewhat near Alice.

The techno version of "Cooler Than Me" was awesome and I immediately grabbed Jake's hand and started dancing with him. Jacob pulled me closer, his hands on my waist and I slung my arms around his neck. We danced side to side in a swaying motion while Alice happily rocked next to us alone. I was grinning insanely and for a second, it felt like everything was perfect, normal.

I was dancing with Jacob and my best friend in one of the best nightclubs around, I was going to be singing in a few minutes on a stage for hundreds of people. There was nothing that could bring me down from this high.

A few minutes later as Alexander finished his song, I regretfully pulled away from Jacob and jogged up the steps to the stage again. Alexander threw me his mike as he moved to go down the steps and I caught it, barely.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically and he laughed after me.

"Hey Struck, Take It OFF!" I yelled into the microphone, grinning. Struck didn't blush, instead he grinned and started playing the song. The music filled the room and there were some shouts of excitement. Kesha's "Take It Off" started playing and I sang.

Towards the end of the song I noticed Matt in the crowd. He caught my eyes and threw a wide smile in my direction.

I gave a little wave hi back as I sang, "Everybody Take It Off!"

There were some claps from the crowd and as I handed Alexander the mike and Matt met me at the bottoms of the stairs.

"Hey Matt!" I yelled over the amp next to us.

"That was great!" he complimented. I smiled, walking past people to Jacob and Alice as Alexander started singing, "Rock That Body" by the Black Eyed Peas. Have fun with that song, I thought to myself, still smiling, there's so much techno stop and pause I'd be bound to fail miserably at singing it.

I walked toward Jacob, Matt talking to me as I did.

"It's nuts… when you go on stage, it's like you come to life or something. You make people feel like you're singing only to them, just for them, but at the same time you're singing to hundreds." he gushed. For a split second the word _gay _flashed by but I pushed it away quickly. He was dancing with some girl earlier. Pretty sure gay guys don't go around confusing people about what team they played for just for fun.

"Thanks," I mumbled to him, smiling at Jacob as my hands slid into his and he encased me in a gentle hug. "Great job." he murmured in my ear, tickling it with his lips. I giggled, ducking my head.

Vaguely, I could hear Alice talking to Jacob in a whisper from where I was laying on the backseat of her Porsche.

"She doesn't know when to quit, Jacob." Alice murmured, brushing my bangs out of my face from her spot on the sidewalk with Jacob, car door open. I was pretty sure we were still at the club, the last thing I remembered was crawling in Alice's car after work and passing out.

"I know." Jacob replied simply. There was a pause before Alice said, "Good… Although I still firmly believe my brother is the best choice for her, I am not going to put the fact that she'd rather be with you against you or any of the wolves.

In the end, all that matters to me is that she is safe and happy with someone that can and will always be there for her," there was another pause from Alice and she spoke again, sighing as she did, "I expect you to take care of my best friend, Jacob Black and I swear to any higher force listening, that if you hurt her in any way, I will have to break every bone in your body."

Alice was calm, conserved as she talked. She was like Edward, the deadly calm was scarier than the growling and shouting.

"I will take care of her, Alice." I blinked a little, forcing my eyes open though I just wanted to fall back asleep. It was a shock to hear Jacob calling Alice by her actual name.

"Hey," I mumbled, lifting my head up to look at them better. I was laying on my stomach, arms tucked under my chin now and I could see that we were in fact still at the club. It was probably around two or three in the morning and the sidewalk was silent other than Alice and Jacob.

"Hey, chickadee." Jacob murmured, reaching forward and lifting me up by under my arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, carelessly wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my cheek on his shoulder while he held me up by setting his hands towards the bottom of my back. My face was in Alice's direction and she smiled at me.

"Ready to go home?" she asked.

"Sure," I mumbled through almost closed lips. Jacob laughed and it vibrated through my body. He knelt down and gently set me back in the car with my butt on the edge of the seat. He gave me a sweet, soft kiss on the cheek before getting back up to his full height and saying, "I'll see you in La Push," and gently shutting the door after I laid back down on the back seat. As Alice turned on the car and started driving, I fell asleep again, falling into black oblivion.

"No," I said, twirling a strand of my hair with my finger as I sat in what Alice called, "the whirly chair!" cross legged and facing the computer. I was wearing pajama short bottoms and a simple blue tank top as I talked with Neela in the early hours of the morning. I had gotten and hour or so of sleep before I woke up from a nightmare.

After spending twenty minutes of trying to get back to sleep and failing, I had called Neela.

"Nyala girl, sleep is necessary." she told me in her usual total best friend slang.

"I know." I simply replied as the first beams of sunlight started to pour into my bedroom through the window.

"What was the nightmare about this time?" she casually asked after a second and I heard her bed creak in the background as she shifted positions. Or, as her boyfriend got on to the bed. Neela was only half a year older than me, so she wasn't doing what most think she would have been doing with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had insomnia , or so she told me, and often visited her in the morning hours when he couldn't sleep. I took her sketchy answer and shrugged it off.

I hadn't even known she had a boyfriend until half an hour ago, so basically anything she said had to be fine with me. I'd seem judgmental if I told her what I thought he was actually doing there, so I kept silent on this. Along with a new boyfriend creepily named, "Snake" her life had drastically changed without my knowing. Her parents had finally divorced after three years of arguing over who had main custody of her, she got on Honor Roll ( which was very surprising, yet awesome) she'd dyed her dirty blonde hair to dark red , apparently it looked "sexy", and she'd gotten into photography.

"The Volturi, Laurent, Victoria. The usual." I answered after a second of pause.

"Nyala," she stopped as someone said something in the background then said, "Snake says your name is cool. Anyways," she laughed a little at his words then continued.

"They aren't coming after you. L and V," with Snake around, Neela had to be careful of what she said about my world.

" Are long gone probably without Him there, what reason do they have to stay? I mean, L doesn't really care, and sure, V wants you dead, but if she had anything planned, I'm sure Alice would of noticed." Neela had to be _very_ careful. I, on the other hand, could say whatever I wanted without worry my boyfriend would think I'm nuts.

"What about the Volturi?"

"Has the Family done anything to attract their attention?" The "Family" referring to the Cullens. "Not that I know of, but the Volturi haven't been in the story so far, I'm almost positive I'm not getting a free pass on them just because Victoria hasn't started a newborn army. They must come in somewhere, sometime." I was being a prick and I knew it. Life had never been so perfect for me before and I couldn't just take it and say, "Thanks God."

"Chill, babe. Life is good right now, right?" she asked. I nodded but she couldn't see that.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Then go with it! You've been through enough crap for three people, don't waste the good moments worrying." she ordered me.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Good, now I have to get to sleep. I'll see you Friday."

"Friday? Why will you see me Fri-" I started but she hung up before she answered. I sighed, dropping the phone onto the desk in front of me and just sitting in the chair for a few minutes in silence as thoughts ran through my head. My friend had a point though: I shouldn't be wasting the good times with Jacob and everyone else worrying. The Cullens weren't worrying about the Volturi or Victoria, I shouldn't either.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I sat in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and watched the Today Show from my seat. Nothing interesting was going on, of course.

These days simple human problems didn't really compare to my problems. Although I was a simple human myself. It's funny, I thought as I brought the spoon to my lips, how I never categorize myself with the humans, always thinking of "them" and "us". I was the girl that ran with wolves and vampires though, it was hard to just put myself in with the human crowd when I knew, had experienced and saw so many things most humans never dreamed of.

And, I thought to myself as the door creaked open and Jacob came in, his dark hair dripping wet and t-shirt covered with dark splotches of rain, when you have a werewolf as a boyfriend.

"You're up early," he smiled as pulled a seat out next to mine and sat down.

"I've been up since five," I murmured, setting the spoon back down and leaning back in my chair. Jacob's large fingers took the spoon and shoveled a few bites of the cereal into his mouth as he gave me a dirty look.

"I thought we already had the "sleep is necessary" talk?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. "Yes. I just can't get to sleep. It'll pass."

"Sure sure." he mumbled, dropping the spoon back in the bowl.

The topic of conversation changed and soon it was eight o' clock and time to leave for school. As I passed the coat rack, I grabbed my purple plaid cut off coat and tugged it on as I left the house with Jacob right behind me. It was still pouring like hell, the entire sky consumed with gray and flashes of lightening, and deafening thunder.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa is right."

Jacob and I stood on the porch, staring at the sky for a few moments before suddenly a car horn honked and looking over, we saw Alice's Porsche. I smiled, grabbing Jacob warm hand and dragging him after me as I ran to the open passenger door.

"Get in here, silly. If you want to come too, Jacob, get in the back." Alice ordered, smiling. I slid into the passenger seat and heard the back door shut after Jacob got in himself.

"This thing is tiny," he grumbled and Alice trilled a laugh.

"It's perfect." she sang, stepping on the pedal, causing the car to shoot forward.

"Hey Alice, have the Volturi been up to anything lately?" I could help but asking.

"The what?" Jacob asked from the backseat as he leaned forward.

"Volturi- vampire "royalty" that live in Italy." I explained quickly, looking back to Alice. She was giving me a sideways stare. I gave her a "what?" look.

"Nothing. You just surprised me, I did not know you knew about them as well." she shrugged, looking back to the road.

"No, I haven't seen anything from them, why? Did you do something stupid?" she asked.

"No. Just wondering…" I looked out my window as the rain pelted down and the rest of the drive to the school was in silence.

As Alice pulled in smoothly and parked the car the rest of the family was already there waiting just under the canopy by the doors. She sat, waiting while I turned in my seat and held out my arms to Jacob for an awkward hug. He stretched his arms around me and the seat, resting his cheek against mine.

"I wont be able to see you until five or so," he admitted, his lips blowing air gently onto my ear.

"Why?" I asked, feeling the pout on my lips. I was selfish, I knew that, and never wanted to be without Jacob, school was a hassle, almost impossible except for having the Cullens there.

"Reasons. You'll know soon. Go to school, I promise I'll see you later." he let go of me, looking into my eyes with his warm brown ones.

"Okay." I smiled a little, regrettably and got out of the car as he did and so did Alice. Jacob gave a small wave bye to me and jogged across the parking lot, through the road and into the forest, disappearing. For a moment, I felt bad for him, running around in the cold forest while it storms.

Alice grabbed my hand, turning my attention away from Jacob and ran at my pace as we made a dash for the canopy. The Cullens greeted me in their usual forms, Emmett crowing a big, "Hey there, squirt!", Rosalie giving me a quick appraising look before turning to Emmett, Jasper nodding to me with a small smile, Edward giving me a slight nod with that hidden pain he always held in his eyes since I let go of him, since I let go of the idea of "us", of me being a Cullen.

I needed to talk with him again, I knew that, but I also felt like talking with him would only bring more pain to both parties. We all entered the school and the first three periods passed easily. The human part of my life like school didn't hold my attention, it was like a breeze in a hurricane. It didn't really matter all that much in the now, I was too busy watching the hurricane pass.

"What are you writing?" I asked Alice, peering over her shoulder to see what she was furiously writing down in a small journal type book-planner.

"Nothing!" we both knew she was lying but I just shrugged and turned back to face Emmett who smiling deviously, tapping his fingers together like a mastermind.

"You dare question me?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, I do dare." I said quickly, mimicking an angry Chinese dude I'd seen in a cheap movie. I shot my hands out at him, palms facing him and he flew backwards, hitting the wall with a booming thud. Thankfully, this time the concrete didn't crack.

"Thee witch dares harm me?" he yelled, eyes wide and full of madness. He was good at pretending to be a psychopath.

Emmett ran forward at the impossible blurring speed and blindly I shoved him back with my ability. He was forced to freeze just as he reached me.

"Why are we saying dare so much?" I asked in a normal voice as I released him, letting him continue running forward as I stepped to the left on the stage.

"I don't know. It's fun though," he replied in his normal voice as he turned and gave me a wild look.

"NO ONE HARMS THE LORD EMMETT!" he boomed, holding a finger up in a tisk motion.

"I do!" I yelled furiously and ran at him, arms pumping, hair flying back. As I neared him, reaching out to grab him, in what seemed like slow motion, he did a back flip, his legs moving over his head as he turned in the air, hands planting on the wooden stage for a second and then feet dropping lightly on the other side as he landed up right and a few more feet away from me.

I stopped, gaping at him.

"Holy owl, Batman!" I exclaimed. He laughed, running his hand over his short black hair, a cocky ,teeth showing smile planted on his pale face.

"Stare and be amazed at the God named Emmett!" he grandly flung his arms out, chuckling. I clapped, nodding quickly.

"That was freaking gangster!" I said, laughing. Emmett bowed dramatically.

"You two are such children," Alice commented from behind me from where she sat crossed legged, pad and pen in her hands.

"That's why you love us," I retorted easily with a smile. She smiled faintly back, her black, spiky hair framing her small face.

"I know." she shrugged and went back down to her work. I smiled to myself and as I glanced over the auditorium empty except for the Cullens and myself then paused as Rosalie came into view.

I still had covered no ground with the chick. Her husband loved me to death, why couldn't she at least accept me? Just a little? I'd get over it someday… I turned back to Emmett and prepared for another fake fight where hopefully, I would not end up being vanquished.

"You did great!" Alice assured as I sat on the couch in the Cullen's living room. Jacob had never come home, so I'd had to work without him there, which bummed me out, and with Jacob still not home after work, I'd accepted Alice's offer to take me to her house for a sleepover.

"My voice cracked, like, a ton of times." I said, looking over at her. She was in pink satin pajamas and had her hair pushed back with a pink headband.

"No one noticed," she promised and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, only you, me, oh, and the rest of the club that was bothering to listen to the singing." I stood up, although I just wanted to sit there and fall asleep and turned on the custom karaoke machine that was hooked up with the internet and could play just about any song. I threw a microphone back at Alice and she caught it easily, standing up too.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked as I clicked through songs.

"Yes." I murmured, finally clicking yes on a song.

"Then why don't you sleep?" she wondered. I could tell I was confusing Alice. Humans were supposed to want to sleep.

"Because I'm worried about Jacob and whenever I'm worried, I'm too nervous to fall asleep." It honestly made no sense but she shrugged and took it.

"Owl City?" Alice asked as the song began, one of my favorites. I nodded and starting singing,

"The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you," Owl City's techno beats were soothing.

"Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me," Alice joined in and we sang together.

I only went downhill from them, insisting on singing song after song until it got to be five in the morning. School was in three hours and I hadn't slept in at least nineteen hours.

"Nyala, you seriously need to get to bed." Alice told me again as I clicked on another song. She had her arms crossed and was giving me a stern look.

"I'm fine, Alice." I told her again.

"No, you're not. You're being a delusional loon!" she exclaimed and that made me giggle.

"Who says loon anymore?" I asked, grinning.

"I do! Do not make me get Edward." she threatened.

"Edward is in Port Angeles." I retorted like a three year old.

"You think he wont break every law to get here if you needed him?" she snapped back, also retaining a child like angry and snappy attitude.

"I don't need him!" I yelled.

"Says the girl refusing to sleep like a normal person!"

Our argument had received a crowd of three, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stood in different doorways, watching silently with amused looks on their faces as a sixteen year old teenage girl argued with a hundred year old vampire.

"I'm not a normal person!" I shouted at her, throwing my hands in the air.

"You're right, you're a complete psychopath that doesn't think sleep is necessary for life!" she yelled in her tiny, high voice. The look of frustration on the pixie's face would have been comical if she wasn't arguing with her best friend.

"Oh, _I'm_ the psychopath? This coming from the future-seeing pixie-vampire girl!" I guffawed, rolling my eyes.

"At least I don't insist on dating a werewolf that could kill me in an instant!" she retorted, her tiny brows furrowed.

"Well, at least my boyfriend isn't emo!" I had to admit, it wasn't the best I could of dished out, but hurting Jasper's feelings wasn't exactly my main intention at the moment.

"Jasper is not _emo_!" she screamed back at me and I imagined if she went an octave higher, my ear drums would burst.

"He is emotionally connected, which is better than being completely oblivious to his girlfriend's wants and needs!"

"What are you saying about Jacob? He knows what I need and want!" I yelled.

Off to the side, Rosalie asked, "Why are you videotaping this?" to Emmett, who replied, "Future comical purposes."

"Yeah right! That dog couldn't be more selfish to his own wants if he wanted!" Alice shouted and her voice sounded through the entire house, probably out into the forest too.

"It's not his fault he naturally hates you vampires! He was taking precautions to keep me safe around you guys!" I screamed, my hands in fist at my sides. The Cullens watching slowly lost the amused looks on their faces as they realized this was turning serious. Jasper tried with all his might to calm me down, I could literally feel my heart try to slow itself down.

Edward's Point Of View-

I could hear the shouting from in the garage as I ran to the door. What could Nyala and Alice possibly be arguing about? They were best friends. As I entered to the living room, I could Nyala, her face red, eyes burning with emotion. He hair was in a sloppy high ponytail and under the red of the rush of blood to her cheeks, she had shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was, as I hated to admit, a wreck. And arguing with my sister…

Nyala's Point Of View-

"Precautions? Sure! He had you under a prison lockdown!" Alice shouted. In the back of my head, I noticed Edward had entered the room and was watching.

"He did not! He was _taking care of me_!"

"_We_ were taking care of you! We were all here for you when he wasn't, Nyala!"

"For some reason, I don't think that was why you were taking care of me." I laughed harshly. "You just wanted me to get closer to Edward."

"I did, but even if I didn't I would have been there for you!" she shouted, her hands in tiny fist still.

"Whatever." I shook my head and walked past Edward, our arms brushing, out the door, into the garage where I ran out to the driveway. The rain started to soak me immediately but I didn't care. My face was flushed with anger and warm tears were forming in my eyes as I concentrate and shot up into the air, then flew forward into the forest, where the rain feel less heavily.

I dodged trees and let the rain prick at my skin as I went to La Push. I'd never fought with Alice before.

My relationship with the Cullens was falling apart. Edward was ignoring me, Alice probably was pissed at me, Rosalie doesn't give a crap about me and soon Emmett and the others will probably join them. It seemed like I couldn't have both, I couldn't be friends with the Cullens and date Jacob.

I couldn't date Edward and be friends with the Pack. Life was being so stupidly black and white. I wanted the grays.

No one in La Push was awake as I arrived and dropped to the ground, walking to my front door. The reservation was eerily silent other than the rain and waves. I barged into my house, slamming the door shut behind me and just standing in the empty kitchen as I fumed.

School was in two hours, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to make the whole day without fainting or dropping dead. Finally, I just walked into my room, changed into pajamas, scribbled a quick note telling my mom not to wake me up, that I'd been awake for twenty or so hours straight and I'd fought with Alice and right now school would be my bitch.

I crawled into bed and snapped the lights off, then set the note on my desk and snuggled in under the covers. As soon as I took five deep breaths, I was out cold.

When I woke up Friday, the day of my seventeenth birthday, no one was waiting for me. No one was in my room, smiling and singing a happy birthday to me. The house was silent, my own mother wasn't even here. None of the Cullens walked in my home, none of them gave me smiles and congratulations.

The Pack wasn't here either, Jacob didn't kiss me good morning and whisper a "Happy Birthday, babe." in my ear, Seth wasn't grinning ear to ear and handing me a cheesy present he put so much thought into. I got of my bed, feeling a familiar stone look on my face set in. It wasn't a smile, it wasn't a frown. It was a straight line, void of emotion, a look I often put on when I was alone an there was no one I had the urge to make smile or laugh.

When I got into the kitchen, I did find a note on the counter from my mom, telling me to have a great day, that'd she had business to deal with and would see me later. No happy birthday though. It was like any other note she'd given me when going out before. With a casual glance at the clock, I saw it was only one in the afternoon, school was still going on, I still had time to make it and only get a tardy.

I jogged wearily to the bathroom, took a quick steaming shower, blow dried my hair and ran a brush through it quick then pulled on some black skinny jeans and a purple oversized shirt that came with a skinny black belt that Alice had bought for me. It was more dressy than usual, but still had a hippie look to it that was me.

I had tugged on my old Converse that been through too many adventures to count with me and left the house. It was a cloudy day and immediately, I was regretting not grabbing a coat. I continued over to my motorcycle that was leaning against the side of the house and jerked it upright with force. The bike was heavy, especially for a teenage girl. Wheeling it out to the side of the road, I heard my cell phone beep in my pocket ,telling me of a missed call. After slinging my leg over the leather seat I retrieved my phone and held it to my ear, steadying the bike under me as I did.

"Hey Nyala, Happy Birthday," a old familiar voice said and the image of Daniel smiling poured into my thoughts.

"I know we ended on a rough patch, but I just wanted to let you know I still think about you. Have a great birthday, girl, you deserve it. Miss you." Daniel finished and for a moment, I felt guilty. The last time we'd spoken I'd thought he was a total stalker, which though it wasn't far from true, was mean. I searched through my contacts and found his name with little hearts around it. I grinned to myself. I didn't use my phone much and it didn't surprise me I'd forgotten to change it. I clicked okay and started typing.

_Danny, thanks. Shocked you remembered. Haha. Anyways, thanks again. Made me smile like you used to._

I sent the text and kicked the bike to a start. Once it roared to life, I shoved my phone into my back pocket and took off down the road, recently wet from the storm.

"Emmett?" I asked, walking up to the Cullen table. He turned along with Rosalie and Jasper, and grinned at me.

"Look, the zombie is back to life." he crowed.

"People usually refer to me as Sleeping Beauty, cause of my great looks an all." I shrugged, sitting down next to Jasper, across from Emmett and Rose. He snorted.

"What dumbass kissed you awake?"

"Aw, not happy to see me, Emmy?" I cooed, grinning. He laughed.

"No. I'm joking and you know it, squirt."

I smiled and with a glance around the library asked, "Where are Edward and Alice?"

"Still want to kick her butt? Out for blood?" he asked, casually slinging an arm around Rosalie's bare shoulders. She was wearing a tasteful tube top and several lengthy necklaces.

"I'm not a newborn, I can control myself. I wanted apologize, actually. I would like to kick someone's ass though, as in your's. Imagine my disappointment when I woke up and no one was there singing Happy Birthday to me in Romanian while wearing a tutu and bra." I grinned and he chuckled.

"I'll make it up to ya ,kid." he promised.

"Alice and Edward had previous commitments today." Jasper quietly informed me.

"On my birthday?" I frowned then, bringing my legs up to my chest and hugging them to me. No one responded and I could feel the awkward buzz floating around our little circular table in the corner of the vast library. I rested my chin on my knees and Rosalie spoke.

"Some people do have lives that don't revolve around you, Nyala." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder. I didn't say anything, just stared at her as Emmett gave her a disapproving look.

"Babe, it is her birthday .Be nice. " he quietly said.

"No," I cut in, standing up and pushing my chair in. "She's right. I shouldn't expect you guys to automatically care and constantly be there with me. I've been really bratty lately and you guys don't deserve that. I'll see you around," I said then turned and left, leaving a surprised Rosalie and shocked Emmett and Jasper behind. Birthday so far: crappy.

I walked out of the library and roamed the halls of the school for a few minutes until I ran into Mike.

"Oh, hey Nyala!" he enthused, grinning at me then nervously, straightening his hair with a hand.

"Hey Mike." I smiled half heartedly at him and continued walking. He turned and jogged to keep up to my pace.

"So, I heard today is your birthday. Happy Birthday!" he awkwardly said, still smiling at me next to him. "Thanks." I flatly replied then fell silent. He struggled for a topic and eventually came up with, "So, uh, how old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Mike, I have to go. See you later or something-" I said in a rush then started jogging towards the auditorium down the hall.

"Yeah. Uh, see you later." he called after me, rejected. I flung open one of the heavy doors and slowed to walk once in the auditorium. There was still a microphone on the stage and once I reached it, I took it off the stand and started singing. Singing was an escape and right now, escape was what I needed.

"Search for the answers I knew all along

I lost myself, we all fall down

Never the wiser of what I've become

Alone I stand, a broken man," I always sang Breaking Benjamin songs when I was feeling depressed and angst-y. I closed my eyes and continued after a deep breath.

"All I have is one last chance

I won't turn my back on you," I let my voice belt out the lyrics.

"Take my hand, drag me down

If you fall then I will too

And I can't save what's left of you!" My voice fell soft then I released again with a new strength.

"Sing something new, I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you!" I honestly needed Alice, all of the Cullens, in fact, even Rosalie. They helped me face the evil things in the world that I'd otherwise be powerless against.

"There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends

I can't face the dark without you!" Fighting with Alice was probably one of my more stupid moments since I came to Forks. I needed her so much, as a friend, as a sister. Picking a fight with her was selfish of me, mean, hurtful. She'd done nothing to deserve it, she'd only been doing what was best for me, although I couldn't see it at the time.

"Swallow me under and pull me apart

I understand there's nothing left

Pain so familiar and close to the heart

No more, no less, I won't forget!" I pumped a fist in the air, eyes still closed. I deserved to have Edward and Alice ignore me, hate me even. The whole time, they were there for me and I just pushed them away, like a needy brat.

"Come back down, save yourself

I can't find my way to you

And I can't bear to face the truth

Sing something new, I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you

There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends

I can't face the dark without _you_!" I opened my eyes as I practically screamed the words.

"I wanted to forgive

I'm trying to forgive

Don't leave me here again

I'm with you forever, the end," these words I held out until I needed to breathe.

"Sing something new, I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you!" dropping to my knees with a painful thud, I ran my free hand through my hair to get it out of my face.

"There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends

I can't face the dark without you

Holding the hand that holds me down

I forgive you, forget you, the end

Holding the hand that holds me down," finally, tears welled in my eyes. I knew I was being a needy baby, but I couldn't stop.

"I forgive you, forget you, the end…!" If they didn't forgive me after I apologized, I'd understand. I'd hate it, but understand. Through my entire life journey here, I'd done nothing in return for the love and just everything they'd done for me.

What I'd done was argue with them and cause trouble in their family. The bell rang just then and I stood up, knees aching, put the mike back on the stand and jogged out of the auditorium, then headed for my next class.

"Hey, honey, Happy Birthday!" my mom smiled at me as I entered our house.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled back at her, happy someone was glad to be in my presence. She gave me a quick, lung bursting hug then offered me her cup of coffee.

"Only because it's your special day."

I took the dark blue mug and chugged to contents in five minutes.

"How's your day so far?" she asked once I finished, settling into a chair at the table, a book in her hands. "Crappy." I mumbled, setting the mug on the table next to her hands.

"Still fighting with Alice?" she asked, only vaguely interested.

"I guess. She and Edward weren't in school today. I asked where they were and Jasper said, 'They had previous commitments.'" I mimicked his voice poorly.

"I'm sorry. What about Jake?" she asked, her eyes glued to the page she was reading.

"He hasn't come back. I don't know where the hell he is or what he's doing, and I haven't seen the Pack at all, so they can't tell me either." I sighed, dropping my head in my hands.

"It's supposed to be ,like, a happy day and it turned out horrible."

"You still got a few hours left, maybe you can turn it around."

"How?" I snorted.

"I'm not sure." she shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Load of help you are, mom."

She didn't respond, already lost in her fiction novel. I sigh to myself again and went to my room, ready to prepare myself for a long night.

It was nearing the time I had to work and regretfully, I got off my computer and started getting ready. Slowly, I changed into ripped tights, a mini skirt an tank top. Once done, I said a quick bye to my mom who was still reading, to my surprise, and walked out of the house.

As I turned the corner to grab my bike, I froze with confusion for a moment. Sitting on my bike was a plastic white grocery bag with a note taped to it. I grabbed the note and read quickly. It was from Alice, saying she forgot to give more goth clothes to me. I frowned and opened the bag to see the contents. The dress was a dark gray and seemed to be made of strips of the same fabric. It was beautiful, I had to admit. Underneath it, were some knee high goth boots with several chains and buckles covering them. Grabbing the bag, I turned and jogged back into the house, running to my room and changing into the clothes.

The dress was pretty short, just barely hitting my knees when I stood. It was tight and clung to my curves, so the fact that it was strapless didn't worry me. The boots were my size exactly and pretty comfortable. I took out the ponytail I had my long hair in, deciding it'd look nicer down. With a shake of my head, my hair fell around my shoulders and back. I smiled faintly at myself in the mirror then left the house again, saying another, "Bye. Again." to my mom who laughed lightly.

After starting up my motorcycle and putting on my helmet, I pulled out onto the road, heading back toward the heart of La Push to get to the city.

A while later, as I pulled to the curb by the doors to the club, the silence on the street had me confused. It was a Friday night, where the heck is everyone? I got off the bike, setting the helmet on the seat then turned and walked to the closed doors. Wait.

Closed?

Maybe the club is closed and Chris forgot to call me… I pulled open the door and walked into the dark club. No music played, and everything was casted in shadows.

"Ah, fuck." I muttered to myself, feeling the grimace on my face. Just as I was about to turn and leave, the strobe and colored lights flashed on, a Lady Gaga's "Starstruck" started playing and from the corners of the room, people jumped forward, shouting. I could feel my jaw hanging open and the shock in my own eyes as people yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

I stood frozen at the door, hands over my mouth and hyperventilating. Familiar faces moved forward, laughing and smiling at me. The Pack, all of them, even Leah, Sam, Billy and Emily. All of the Cullens, Alice, Edward, Esme and Carlisle included. All of the club workers and a lot of kids from Forks High, and my mom. And with a jolt, I saw Neela racing towards me, her boyfriend Snake standing by the bar grinning.

"Omigod!" I shouted as she jumped at me with a lung bursting hug. She laughed in my ear, holding my tightly.

"Happy Birthday, bestie!" she sang happily then released me.

"What the heck is this?" I asked, looking around with a surprised grin on my face. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, all in my favorites colors. On the bar, was a giant white cake decorated intricately.

"A surprise birthday party," Alice trilled as she skipped over, dragging Jasper along with her.

"You did not do this," I swore, in awe.

"We did. Where do you think Edward and I were all day?" she asked, locking arms with me and starting to pull me along with her.

"Gone. Ignoring me." I said, still looking at everyone and everything.

"Never. We love you, Nyala. Sure, you and I had an argument, but I still love you. We just had a bad moment." she shrugged her tiny shoulders as she guided me to the bar where next to the cake sat thirty or so wrapped presents in all sizes and shapes. On the cake, there were eighteen, I didn't need to count to know, neon orange swirly candles, all lit.

Alice smiled at me, beaming with pride and happiness. Behind her, all of the Cullens stood, smiling too. Even Rose had a smile tilt upwards in her lips. On my side, the Pack stood, smiling too. I felt an arm go around my waist and when I looked over, Jacob smiled gently down at me.

"Make a wish, Nyala." he encouraged softly, his warm brown eyes on my face. I smiled and bent my head down towards the candles.

_I wish that no matter what happens next, I will always have these people surrounding me. _

I blew quietly and the candles flickered, then went out. Everyone in the club shouted and hooted and I grinned at the people around me.

Alice now held a small tiara in her hands. It was silver and sparkled in the lights of the nightclub. I didn't doubt for a moment she'd spent serious money on it. Alice stood on her tiptoes and place the crown on my head, then twined some of my hair around to keep it in place.

"There. Princess Nyala." she smiled at me then yelled, "Time to party!"

There were appreciative shouts and another Gaga song called "Boys Boys Boys" started playing. Alice took my hand and Neela grabbed my other hand. Together, they pulled me into the middle of the dancing crowd. I lip synced to the song as I danced with my friends and let happiness fill my body. At least my life had straightened itself out just in time to end the day on a good note.

After hours of dancing and talking with the people that came to celebrate my birthday, Alice insisted I open three gifts. She tugged on my hand until I willingly followed her to the bar again, where Twisted, Struck, Alexander and Chris waited, Twisted holding a small box in his hands that was wrapped in newspaper.

"Happy Birthday, Goth Doll." Chris enthused, grinning widely, motioning for Twisted to hand the box to me. He did and I took it.

The box was jewelry sized, so when I opened the lid and saw something shine, I wasn't surprised. With an excited squeal, I held up the chain choker necklace that had a single charm on it. The charm was a black, glittery microphone. I loved it.

"AW. You guys rock!" I squealed, immediately handing the box to Alice and putting the necklace on. The charm rested lightly in the crook in my collar bone and felt cool against my skin.

"This is so sweet, you guys!" I cooed, playing with the charm.

"We're happy you like it." Twisted said, grinning.

"Our turn," Alice said, grabbing my hand and turning me to face her. She held out another small jewelry box, this one long. I took off the lid and smiled a little as a thin chain bracelet glittered against the night lights. There were seven tiny charms dangling from it. A heart, a smiley face, a house, a mirror, a little circle that said, "BFF" in it, a music note, and a cowboy boot.

"A loving heart from me," Esme said from her spot next to Carlisle who had and arm around her.

"A home where you're always welcome from me," Carlisle said.

"A mirror to see your beauty from me." Rosalie quietly said, offering a small, hesitant smile from her place next to Emmett. I grinned at her random accepting-ness.

"Best Friends Forever sign from me, of course!" Alice grinned widely, giving me a quick hug.

"A music note to help you sing from myself," Edward's eyes were gentle as he smiled over at me a little.

"And cowboy boots to help you kick butt," Jasper added, smiling. I laughed, smiling.

"Something to remember us all by," Alice explained, smiling up at me.

"You guys are gonna make me cry," I accused, my cheeks beginning to ache from smiling so much. "Thank you so much."

"We got you something awesome too," Quil piped in. I turned to face the wolves and Jacob's arm slid around my waist. Seth held out a box wrapped in child-like circle wrapping paper that had a humongous pink bow on top. I slowly unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside, was a Halloween costume that consisted off a snap on pretend dog tail, a headband with pointy white dog ears and makeup to make a cute dog face. I laughed, my body shaking.

"Thanks guys, just what I needed!" they all howled( not literally, this time) with excitement and joy. Next to me, Jacob smiled down at me.

"I got you very special present, but you have to wait until later to see it." he teased and kissed my hair then pulled me closer to his side. I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder. Alice took the empty boxes from the presents I had opened and set them on the bar counter then came back over to me, taking my hand and gently pulling me. Jacob kept his arm around me, walking next to me as she pulled us out onto the dance floor.

"Struck!" Alice yelled over the laughter and talking of my party. He gave her a thumbs up and suddenly from the ceiling, glitter and balloons, all in my favorite colors, fell onto everyone There were shouts and yells of excitement as the glitter fell into my hair and covered my face and body. It'd take forever to wash out, but I'd deal with that later

. A new song came on, "G-6.", and we all started dancing. Jacob kept his arms around me and I intertwined my arms around his neck as we moved to the awesome techno-like song.

"Like a G-6, like a G-6," Alice and I sang along to the catchy chorus and started giggling. From all around me, familiar people danced and smiled.

Emily danced with Sam, Leah danced by herself by her brother who jokingly danced around Billy in his wheel chair. The rest of the wolves danced too. All the Forks High kids, Angela, Jessica, Mike and others, danced also, totally into the club scene my birthday was. Whoever came up with having it here is genius, I mentally thought.

Neela and Snake danced with each other neat Emmett and Rosalie. When she saw me watching, she smiled and waved. Her new boyfriend, Snake, glanced over and smiled too. He had two lip piercings, ironically enough called Snake Bites, an eyebrow piercing and ear gauges. He had long brown hair too. I grinned to myself. Only Neela would choose a guy like that.

We danced the rest of the night, only stopping to eat my cake and open more presents from other people. By two in the morning, my mom came over and said, "How's your birthday going, honey?"

"Insanely amazing." I answered, grinning as Jacob and I slow danced to the same song we had danced to at his prom for his school, "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. I had my cheek leaning against his chest and my arms around his neck, while he had his arms around me.

"Good." she kissed my forehead before walking off once again. The world fell away from me then as I danced with Jacob.

"I'm glad you're having a great birthday," he murmured in my ear.

"Me too." I quietly agreed and he laughed a little. We both fell to a comfortable silence and danced the rest of the song together. When the song changed, I ruefully let go of him and started rocking with Alice and Emmett to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

Halfway through the song, Mike and the other human kids came over to dance with us too. Over the roar of sound, Jessica asked, "So, whats it like to be eighteen, Nyala?"

"Ah-mazing." I replied, throwing my hands up in the air above my head. They laughed and we continued dancing. By four in the morning, all the humans were done for. The party had died down and soon, people started to leave with a "Happy Birthday Nyala, " or "See you Monday, party girl!"

I thanked them for coming then went back to the Cullens, Pack and my mom. I leaned against Jacob as my mom said, "I'm heading out, sweet pea." she gave me a quick side hug then turned and left with Billy.

"We need to go too, patrol and stuff, you know." Sam admitted too, holding Emily's hand.

"Okay," I mumbled, yawning.

"Jake, stay with her." Sam ordered, but Jacob didn't need an order. It was clear he wouldn't be leaving me. Jake nodded and the Pack left, calling after them, "Don't party too much while we're gone." or "Happy Birthday, kiddo."

I smiled faintly then faced the Cullens and Neela, who was with Snake.

"We'll clean this up, you go home." Alice urged quickly.

"If you wanted me to leave, you should of just said so." I sarcastically said as if offended. She rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Go home." she repeated, shoving me gently then turning back to Jasper. Neela walked over with Snake and squeezed me with a hug.

"I'm staying in Forks for the weekend, so I'll see you tomorrow." she promised, smiling at me with her green eyes caked under sweat and dark blue eye shadow.

"Kay," I smiled too then turned and walked with Jacob out of the empty club. His warm hand held mine as we walked out to my motorcycle.

"Where is your's parked?" I asked numbly as I ran my free hand through my hair. Sparkles fell lightly like rain , coating my body and the ground in even more glitter.

"Out back. I'll meet you home, babe." Jacob pulled me closer to him and his mouth met mine as we kissed, his hand cradling the back of my head. After a few seconds, he pulled back slightly, his lips still inches from mine. We both were breathing deeply as he said, "See you in La Push."

I grinned, my eyes closed for a moment before I unwound my arms from him and turned to my motorcycle, pulling on the helmet and getting on. Jacob stood there, hands in his pockets as I kicked it on. I gave a small wave then let the motor growl as I pulled out onto the street and started for La Push.

After a while of driving in the dark, quiet night I pulled into my dirt driveway. The lights in my house were off, as they were in Jacob's too. His motorcycle was parked right next to where I always parked mine.

I rolled to a stop and got off the bike. Taking off my helmet, I shook my head, to get some glitter out and so I didn't have such bad helmet hair. After setting the black helmet on the seat of the bike, I turned and started around the corner of my house.

Appearing out of nowhere, Jacob popped up in front of me. I squealed a little, jumping back. He laughed as I regained my composure. He was still laughing, his pearl white teeth showing in his handsome, teenager like grin.

"You know what? Fuck you, Jake. Fuck .You." I swore, my hand over my heart as it's rate slowed back to normal. This just made him laugh a little more as he took my hand and started leading me towards the cliff edge, where the calm water didn't splash up onto the side.

We fell silent and walked to the very edge, where I peered over it for a second then looked back up at him next to me. He was smiling a little. He looked away from my eyes and out to the night sky, where silver stars dotted it all over, some in formations, some random. The moons was out too, white porcelain , full and glowing in the seemingly endless sky.

"Right now I should be saying something cheesy about how we met in a Wal -Mart and it was love at first sight in the dog food isle," he started and I laughed once.

"But that's not how it worked out for us," he glanced down at me. "I met you , fell in love , hurt you, got my heart broken, you dated a vampire then with my natural charm, got you to realize you didn't belong with said vampire. We weren't ever perfect, Nyala." his brown eyes shined in the light of the moon as he gazed off into oblivion.

"And we probably wont ever be. But that's how life works out for us. I'm a werewolf and you're the girl that ran with vampires, it wasn't ever fair of me to assume it'd be perfect between us." he stopped for a second then started again with, "I've loved you the whole time though and always will. No matter what happens between us again, I will love you to the core."

"I never really stopped loving you either, you know." I quietly said, keeping down about how I didn't know where this was going though.

"That's good to know," he whispered to himself before letting go of my hand and turning to face me fully. "Nyala," he began and I watched, not comprehending what was happening, as he knelt on one knee before me.

"I talked to Sam, I talked to Billy, I talked to your mom, I even talked to Carlisle and their answers were all the same. So, I'm going to shoot for the moon," he paused, staring up at me into my eyes as I realized what was happening. My breathing went shallow and I felt tears well at the back of my eyes.

"Nyala, will you marry me?"


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jacob, my Taylor Launter impersonator, held out a small, black velvet box opened. Inside, cushioned between more velvet was a silver ring that consisted of two intertwining vines and small, diamond rose.

I felt my heartbeat in my chest like it was going to burst out and I stood there, gasping in small intervals for air as I held my hands over my mouth in pure shock.

He gazed back into my wide eyes with his own grinning brown eyes that caught my breath every time I saw them, including right now. Once I could force myself to catch a gasp of air, I whispered through my fingers a tiny answer to his question.

"Yes."

I didn't need to think my answer through, it just came out through my trembling lips and from wet eyes. A smile broke out on his face and in one swift movement, he stood up and grabbed me, pulling me into his arms.

He laughed happily as he held me to his chest tightly.

"Oh my God," I whispered, still trembling against his body. "I cant believe you just pulled that," I murmured shakily, shaking my head just barely as the shock slowly, taking it's sweet time, set in.

"I can!" he laughed in my ear, letting go of me and stepping back the slightest bit. I was covering my eyes with a shaking, cold hand, letting the breaths I took rack my chest. A warm, familiar hand took my left hand and slowly, I felt the ice of the silver ring and it's weight slid onto my fourth finger. It slid into it's place easily and when he let go, I peeked between the fingers of my hand to look down at it. All I could see was the shining ring on my hand, telling the world I was engaged not two hours after turning eighteen.

And I didn't care what the world would think.

I laughed abruptly, pulling my hand from my face and holding the hand up to the sky. The diamond sparkled in the moon's light along with the thousands of other stars. My breathing slowed and finally, warm tears spilled over and rolled down my cheeks as I grinned in amazement and shock.

Jacob's arm went around my waist and I leaned on him briefly.

"Jacob Black, you must be tripping on weed." I laughed again and he laughed too.

"Nope." he admitted, grinning too as we both stared at my hand. I wiped the tears away with my right hand and felt my lungs collapse suddenly.

"I have to tell everyone I'm getting married." I blankly said, letting the words fall into the ocean. Jacob nodded, still smiling.

"You have fun with that." he so nicely put. I smacked his arm with my right hand, I still hadn't used my left for anything, and turned away from the ocean to face my mom's house.

"So…" I trailed off, laughing more at the absurdity of this all. It felt like a dream, like it wasn't real.

"Go tell them all," he softly urged, smiling down at me next to him. I nodded, mainly to myself and started walking to the doors with Jacob following.

"Mom, I'm engaged to Jacob." I practiced, giggling wildly despite trying to stay serious.

"Mother," I started again in a British accent. "Lord Jacob and myself have found ourselves in quite the little merry situation; we happen to be engaged, per say." I finished the accent. Jacob snickered behind me.

And suddenly, there was no more practicing, we were in the house and I was knocking on her closed bedroom door and she was answering it in her duck pajamas and I was spewing out, "Jacob and I are engaged." like I was admitting to murdering a priest.

She stared at me for a long minute before saying, "Took you long enough," to Jacob over my shoulder then smiling at me. I gaped at her.

"You WENCH!" I growled through a laugh. "You told her?" I asked, dubiously to Jacob behind me. He shrugged and gave me that priceless smirk. My mom was laughing in her duck pajamas as her daughter blushed bright red with hilarious anger after admitting she was engaged, just after turning eighteen.

"I cant believe it," I muttered, shaking my head as I laughed despite myself. My mom smiled at me still, and pulled me into one of those nice, cozy mom-hugs.

"You've grown up so fast," she said into my hair, squeezing me tight, then letting go. "Go tell the Cullens and Neela. I'm sure you'll get more of a reaction out them, at least, the one you're looking for." she grinned for a split second.

"I wasn't looking for anything specific, I just didn't want my own mom punking me." I rolled my eyes. Jacob and her laughed and then she shooed me away, saying, "Go on, sweetie."

I smiled at my mom and turned with Jacob, feeling so lucky to have a wonderful mom like her that let me live my life, no matter what that brought to the table for her.

"I'll start the bike, call Neela and tell her to meet us at the Cullen's house. Running around Washington at four in the morning isn't exactly what I'd like to do the day of my engagement." he smiled blindingly at the word then jogged off around the corner while I let the smile on my face settle in and dialed Neela's number.

"Whats up, Nyala? You get in a crash?" she worriedly asked as she soon as she heard my voice.

"No." I grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Nothing like that at all. Go to the Cullen's house, me and Jake are meeting you there in a few minutes. I need to tell you something." I tried to keep my voice sounding bored, instead of squealing with joy. That would of given it away and I wouldn't have that.

"Oh, okay. Can I bring Snake?" she asked.

"…I wouldn't suggest it…"

She laughed, shrugging off the denial. "Kay, see you there." we both hung up and by now Jacob has rolled the roaring bike over to a few yards away from me.

I happily got on the rumbling, monster black motorcycle and Jacob got on behind me, his chest against my back as he reached forward and slid his warm hands over my tiny, cold ones on the handle bars. Through the thick helmet, I watched the road as Jacob steered us down the darkened Forks road to the Cullens home at forty or so miles per hour. The Cullens home was lit up with yellow, normal lights streaming out through the massive wall windows. We pulled into the open garage and parked the motorcycle. Jacob helped me get off the bike in silence, a grin permanent on his handsome face.

"They'll love this," he murmured in my ear as we walked hand in hand toward the door that led into the living room. My left hand was hidden in the back pocket of my skinny jeans but I could feel the thin ring on my finger. I buzzed with excitement mentally.

The door opened for us, and Carlisle stood there, sharing a quick smile with Jacob before hugging me and whispering lightly in my ear, "No one knows yet except for Edward." When he pulled back, his eyes were a shimmering gold as he smoothed my hair once then let us pass by him. Jacob's hand found mine and we walked into the large, white shaded room, where on the long couch Alice, Jasper and Edward sat. Rosalie and Emmett stood next to each other by the wide screen TV and Esme was sitting daintily in the chair next to a small end table.

My eyes were on Edward as Jacob and I settled onto a love seat quietly. The Cullens kids looked at me expectantly and I felt my face burn with laughter and blood as I looked down quickly. I glanced up, only to see Edward watching me as well. He didn't have a smile on his purple lips but, his golden eyes promised acceptance and forgiveness.

"So?" Alice urged, practically falling off Jasper's lap as she leaned forward toward us dangerously.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her small eyes gleaming with wonder and curiosity.

"Wait until Neela gets here," I quietly said, biting my lip and looked over at Jake. He grinned back just as the door opened and in walked Neela, also wearing her pajamas as my mom had been. Neela's were and oversized t-shirt and her boxer shorts.

"So, whats the deal?" she asked, smiling despite walking by vampires in her boxers. She dropped herself to the carpet and criss-crossed her legs, watching me.

"I'm…" I tugged my hand out and held it on my lap for them all to see

"Getting married to Jake."

The vampires and my human best friend stared at me with wide eyes.

"MARRIED?" Alice screeched, jumping up.

"Yeah…" I laughed nervously. Alice jumped up and down in place nervously, screaming, "Dear Lord, Nyala! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner? How in heaven am I going to plan this all out on such short notice?" she ranted in one breath, her hands on her head. Jasper reached forward, his eyes still a little wide, and gently took her hand in his.

She relaxed immediately, her shoulder's dropping back down to a calm position. She let out a long breath then smiled at me.

"I'm so happy for you!" she trilled, racing forward and grabbing me in an awkward hug. She twisted side to side and I laughed as the tiny girl constricted me like a snake.

"Looks like someone is going to score tonight," Emmett laughed and Jake shook his head, smiling.

"Congratulations," Jasper quietly said to me, giving out one of his secret smiles.

"Oh, my baby," Esme cooed, coming over and hugging me after Alice let go. She smoothed my hair down, just like Carlisle had and gazed into my eyes with a smile that showed her dimples.

"How soon is the wedding to be?" she asked, once by Carlisle's side. Jake looked to me and I glanced up at him then said,

"Soon." with a smile.

"Okay," Alice responded instead, nodding her head.

"I'll need to invite everyone over, the bridesmaids, groomsmen-" she paused and looked at me with slitted eyes. "You did pick who they will be, right?"

"No, I just got this ring on my finger half an hour ago!"

Alice shook her head, causing the black ends to quiver.

"Fine fine, I'll give you two until tomorrow morning."

"It is tomorrow morning, Alice." Jacob finally spoke, laughing.

"Oh yeah…" her shoulders fell again but she brightened right back up. "I can help you pick them out later on in the day."

I wasn't paying attention to her though anymore, I was watching Neela who had a small smile on her lips and tears in her eyes as she looked down at her feet. I moved forward, letting go of Jacob's warm hand and grabbing Neela's. She looked up and smiled for me as I lifted her to her feet and started to drag her toward the kitchen.

"She's more interested in designing my wedding than the fact I'm getting married," I muttered under my breath about Alice.

Once in the bright kitchen, I faced my life long best friend.

"I'm so happy for you," she said in a quiet voice, smiling at me.

"Then why don't you look it?" I asked ,laughing gently. "I do!" she insisted.

"Whats going on in your head?" I asked seriously, watching her face.

"It's just so surreal…you know? I mean, I know, I've known, you jump right into things, like relationships, friendships…everything. And when I think about you walking down the aisle at eighteen, I don't have a problem picturing it at all. It just pops in my head," she wiped her eyes and continued.

"It's still surreal though. I mean, my best friend is getting married to a werewolf! This is nuts." she laughed and I smiled, giving her a quick, strong hug.

"This is nuts." she repeated quietly, brushing her dark red hair out of her face.

"Yeah, it is. But I've always been a little off."

She grinned at me.

"I remember when we were thirteen and had just finished Breaking Dawn. I remember you almost cried because Jake didn't get with Bella again." Neela wiped at her eyes, laughing shakily. "And Nyala, I think he didn't get with her," she drew in a shallow breath, still smiling, "because he belonged with you."

I pulled her into my arms again, feeling warm tears washing down my cheeks, making them sticky.

"This, girl, is how the saga should of ended." she swore. "No vampirization, no babies, no Volturi, just a happy eighteen year old, a rainy little town, and friends." they pulled back.

"Wanna be one of my bridesmaids?" I laughed.

"I'd be honored to be in your fairy tale wedding," Neela bowed grandly and they both laughed.

"Nyala!" Alice called from the living room. I turned and with Neela went back into the living room, asking, "What, Alice?"

"The reception is at the club. I already called Chris and he said yes." she smiled triumphantly.

"What, I don't get to decide where my own reception is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No, you don't." she simply said then skipped away, talking to herself. I looked over at Jasper and Esme.

They shrugged and Jasper said,

"I can't control her, Nyala."


	34. Chapter 33

-First, loves, I must admit I hate rewriting chapters. But about a month or so ago, my computer crashed, taking my half-way completed new chapter of Vampire? No Thanks with it, unfortunately. If any have any idea on how to retrieve old files from a computer with a busted CPU fan, please let me know, I'll probably cry and invite you to spend the night at my house, upon which I'll feed you and write up a chapter with Nyala kissing anyone you please.

But this is a re-written chapter, where I try to remember all I've written before and where I try to make it even better while simultaneously crying.

xoxox,

Scarlett

I twist the ring on my left hand out of habit. It's been a few days since I got engaged and it still feels like it happened only seconds ago. My whole life revolves around the wedding now, Alice has made sure of it. I think she feels a little avenged because even though it isn't Edward I'm marrying, she still gets to plan a wedding.

I drop my left hand and shoot Alexander a mischievous smile and he shoots me one right back. Goddamn, that boy needs a girlfriend. I'm sure he'd make her melt in seconds.

"Yeah, yeah," I sing into the microphone, taking long, smooth strides across the stage in front of the jumping, dancing clubbers.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly," Alexander sang, biting his lip at the end and practically making a girl near the front faint.

"I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control," I sang, motioning to myself then the roof.

"It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow," he grinned and I smiled over at him in return. Alexander and I worked in complete sync. We knew each other's moves before the other made them, we knew all the right motions and how to pitch our voices perfectly in accordance to the other. We were magic on a stage.

"Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out," we pumped our fists in the air, into every second of this song.

"When I walk in the spot, yeah, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to

show it, show it, show it, show it," I threw both my arms up in the air, arching my body forward a little, suggestively.

"I'm sexy and I know it," Alexander joined in with me as the song hit its drop of silence and then let the club burst into shouts and laughter and more dancing.

Once the song ended, I said my goodbyes to the crowd and walked down the stage steps, immediately being surrounded by the dancing clubbers.

"Girl, can I get your number?" a guy I couldn't see shouted at me. I threw my left hand up in the air and pointed at it with my other hand.

"I'm engaged. Close but no cigar, sir!" I kept walking, occasionally bending down to unbuckle on of the straps on my black boots. I reached Jasper and Chris sitting at the bar. I gave Jasper a smile and leaned over so Chris could give me a cheek kiss, as he'd taken accustom to.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Jasper, shouting over the loud music, only for Chris' benefit, just as my fairy best friend bounced over excitedly, her golden eyes glittering and her mouth in a wide smile. "Dayum, girl, nice dress." I complimented. She trilled a laugh, turning three hundred and sixty degrees to show off the twirling, glittering black strapless dress she wore with incredibly high pumps. She'd reach Jasper's shoulder in those killers. I dropped myself onto a bar stool next to Jasper, resting my forehead on the back of his shoulder and momentarily shocking myself by my gesture and of the hilarity of it. Big bad Jasper, the newcomer to the Cullen's veggie diet, who'd grown so used my scent around him I could practically snuggle him and he wouldn't bat an eye. I closed my eyes, not tired exactly, but also not quite in the mood for the club scene that surrounded me. I also had other business I knew I had to attend to.

"Jasper, any idea where Edward would be at this hour?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, Miss." He drawled and I felt his muscle move as he reached out to hold Alice's hand. I grinned manically and laughed to myself. Jasper knew his Texan drawl made me laugh and generally brightened my mood at any given point in time.

"Okay, thanks anyways," I stood up, pulled off my boots and trading them with Alice for some Toms I'd saved up on my own to buy. They were blue corduroy and I adored them.

"Do you want a t-shirt and some yoga pants too?" she offered, having seen me apparently reach the destination I had in mind for the rest of the night/early morning. Where I was going, yoga pants and a t-shirt would definitely be more comfortable than the slinky dress I wore now.

"Er, yeah, are they in your car?"

"Yes, right on the backseat in a Forever Twenty One bag, I brought the Porsche this time." She smiled and hug-attacked me, to which I responded with a fake scream of "Aghhhhhh" and hugging her as tight as I humanly could. She nowhere near used all her strength but when she let go, I was still a little breathless.

"Don't stay up too late; having unsightly bags under your eyes isn't good for a glowing complexion."

"Yes, Ma'am." I saluted her off and turned to leave the club.

Out in the night, it was considerably warm for Washington. There was a breeze and I knew I'd get cold eventually but at the moment, the weather was pretty freakin' perfect.

Alice's bright yellow, shiny Porsche was parked basically right next to the entrance to the club, but never the less, I ran to the car, got in the driver's seat and locked all the doors.

I was eighteen and I was afraid of the dark, as well as rapists.

Being afraid of a rapist was understandable though.

Thanking god the windows were darkly tinted, I grabbed the yellow bag and proceeded to speed change into soft, gray, loose yoga pants from Victoria's Secret and a random t-shirt with a cat on it from Forever Twenty One. Alice was trying to turn me into a crazy old cat lady. Yay.

I smiled to myself and turned the ostentatious car on, pulling out into the road and driving to the one place I could count Edward on being at on a night like this.

It was clear out and the stars were everywhere. They were beautiful and overwhelming and I didn't blame Edward for wanting to be outside on a night like this.

I had parked Alice's car near the meadow, leaving me with only a mile hike through the forest to get to the actual meadow. My only source of light was my iPod screen and I began to regret not having a manly heavy duty flashlight about ten minutes into my hike through the dark. I pushed branches away, ended up hitting myself in the face with a few and stepping on multiple slugs. Finally, I stumbled out into the open meadow.

The bright moon shined down with the millions of stars visible and the glow shaded everything in grays and blacks and dulled down greens. Closing my eyes, I lifted myself up into the air, leveling myself with the tree branches.

I opened my eyes and began to quietly sing. He was here. He was watching my every move, every breath I took and every glance. When he'd show himself, I didn't know. Hopefully a song would entice him out, if he was in the mood for company.

"Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark," I sang Death Cab for Cutie because their essence was the set mood for my night. I knew Edward appreciated this song as well, I'd heard him play it on the piano a while back.

"No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs," I moved further into the woods when a shadow suddenly moved and vanished from sight near a long limb at the very edge of the meadow. I was about thirty feet into the absolute blackness of the woods when directly behind me, the voice of an angel sang,

"If there's no one beside you,"

I whipped around but when I looked, no one was there. My heart stuttered in my chest and I had to take a few breaths before I could gather myself again to search more. Somewhere in front of me, he continued

"When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark," I raced forwards, avoiding branches as I did but the voice drifted only further into the forest. He was trying to get me lost.

Suddenly from my right side came,

"In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule

I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black," his voice echoed in the silence and no matter how fast I levitated myself in the direction of his voice, I could never quite reach it before it suddenly came from another direction.

"And I held my tongue as she told me

"Son fear is the heart of love"," he sang behind me. I whipped around again. He wasn't there. I sighed and turned back around.

I screamed at the proximity of his face and dropped a good twenty feet from my lost concentration. Just as I thought I'd die, Edward caught me by the wrists. I looked up, panicked still. He stood easily on a branch, his arms outstretched, and hands holding me by the wrists while I dangled helplessly.

"You can let go now," I gasped, my heart racing still. He hesitated then let go. I didn't drop this time, instead I flew back up to be at eye level with him, while he continued to stand on the branch as if the balancing act was the easiest thing in the world. His eyes were a dark, dark gold, almost black. He hadn't come out here to feed. Just to gaze at the sky.

"There is a much more pleasant viewing spot if you'd follow me, my _cantator._" He motioned for me to follow. I tried to guess at the word he had said in Latin but gave up after a few guesses mentally.

He easily jumped from branch to branch, making his way through the forest as quickly as I could. We ended our journey at the edge of the meadow, where two trees had long, thick branches almost jutting out into the meadow. The sky was still a pure black, with stars dotting it in white.

Edward sat on the lower branch, his back against the trunk, ankles crossed. I sat on my branch like it was a chair, with my feet dangling. We both sat in complete silence for five minutes, just staring up at the sky before us.

Eventually, I said,

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Do not apologize, Nyala. There is nothing you need forgiveness for."

I looked over at the hundred plus year old vampire, trapped forever in a teenage body. I thought about all that he had gone through, about his mortal life and aspirations he might have had, about a girl he might have had his eye on. I thought about how it all vanished for him. About how yes, he could still have aspirations and he could still do whatever he pleased with his prolonged life, but what if he had planned on becoming a famous pianist, on finding a beautiful wife and treating her to everything she liked, then growing old with her and then dying, with millions mourning the loss of such an amazing man? What was there for him then? _Nothing_, I thought. He could make friends with humans, only to watch them die. But essentially, Edward was alone. He had a family and I was sure there were other vampires out in the world that might interest him, if not in the romantic department then maybe simply as colleagues. But right now, in this very moment he was alone. And I was positive it would be a very long time before Edward sought out company, if he ever even did.

"I'm going to die one day, Edward."

His brows furrowed as if the topic displeased him.

"But you're still going to be alive. You're still going to be walking the earth."

He didn't comment.

"Okay, I know it sounds like I'm trying to make you depressed but I swear I'm not," I hold my hands in a stop motion as if that will stop any depressing thoughts from forming and taking hold in his brain. His lips curved up slightly and he simply stared at me in silence, his face lit and shadowed because of the moon's light. "But what I'm trying to get at is, you need to not love me. You need to not be interested in me whatsoever and then you have to find somebody to be happy with .Okay? Okay."

"Nyala, it is not quite so easy as you lead me to believe." His voice was gentle, sounding exactly like it did in the first Twilight movie when he was saying goodbye to the homewrecker Bella when she had to run from James. Okay, maybe homewrecker is a bit extreme.

"_Tibi sunt mea mundi. Tibi sunt mea esse."_ he said more in Latin that I knew I'd probably never actually understand then continued in English with, "How am I to continue with my existence without you in this world? I find a peculiar sort of comfort in knowing that you are at least happy with Jacob Black, that you live and breathe and simply exist. Once you are gone though, I have to admit I'm not quite sure what I will do." He spoke calmly.

"Move on. Find something, or someone, anything that makes you happy. Please." I begged, moving myself with my power so I was facing Edward, my feet standing on the very end of the branch. I kneeled down, seemingly resting on air. "Don't be unhappy. That's all I'm asking, Edward." Tears welled on my eyes but didn't pour over yet. Edward rose and mimicked my position half a foot away from me. Just as a tear fell, his cold, smooth hand brushed it away. "Pinky promise me," I held out my pinky. He considered it for several seconds then locked pinkies with me. I smiled at him, but it came out more sad than happy.

"I have been alive for more years than I care to name. In all of those years, I have traveled the world, met millions of people. But never in all my years, did I ever find a soul quite so stark in contrast to the rest as yours," Edward's lips curled into a slight smile, his dark eyes lovely in the moonlight. "I can't guarantee that I will not come upon another soul like yours in the future; I have forever to look, do I not? But I can guarantee that you will not be forgotten, Nyala. You'll always be a Cullen. Wherever we may go in the future, your memory will follow. Your photo will always hang on the living room wall, whatever state or continent that photo may reside in, and every once in a while, Alice or Emmett will bring you up in conversation. Esme will always purse her lips and her eyes will grow sad and she'll tell them to hush, but she will smile on the inside as she remembers all the unexpected joy you brought to our lives."

I lost it then, choking back a sob and tears freely flowing down my face.

"You don't know how much that means to me or how lucky I feel to have known you guys," I whisper, wiping away the tears furiously. "You changed my life." The Cullens and their story wasn't just part of some stupid teenage novel that millions of girls fell in love with. They were their own people before Bella stumbled along. They lived their lives in peace and made a home of everywhere they went. They shouldn't of solely been known for those stupid books. They should have had their own books for their story, for the happiness and sadness, for the triumphs and of course for all the weddings Alice has thrown for Rosalie and Emmett and herself.

"I love you guys," I finally sob. Edward leans forward to catch me in my crying and he holds me tight and I squeeze him back as tight as I can.

"We love you too, we always will, Nyala."

"You're going to be a beautiful bride," he smiled gently at me and I laughed in response, shaking my head.

"Nah, I'm going to be awkward as hell. You know me; I'll trip on air as I walk up the aisle. Or I'll sneeze all over Jake's chest in the middle of the vows. Something bad is gonna happen; you just gotta know it will."

"I never said you wouldn't be awkward," he agreed, chuckling. We moved through the forest back to the Porsche easily, me dodging tree branches as I flew easily and Edward jumping from tree to tree. We certainly didn't go as fast as we could, but instead took it easy so we could keep up the conversation.

I smiled, rolling my eyes and fell silent, watching my movements more carefully and occasionally glancing to my sides to look for stray animals that hadn't heard the predator, Edward, coming.

We reach the car at a little past five and the sun will be coming up soon, no doubt accompanied by a nice set of dark clouds too.

I stare up at the sky, my hand on the handle of the driver's side.

"Your fiancé is nearby," Edward said. I turned and looked over at him.

"Oh. Does he know I'm here?"

"No."

"I guess I'll wait around then for him," I open the door and sit down, my legs out of the car.

"He isn't heading in this direction. He's actually going to the reservation to see if you're home."

I nodded, struggling to keep track of the conversation in my tired state.

"I'll drive home now then. Have a nice morning, Killer." I smile a little at Edward teasingly and turn on the Porsche then pull away and drive down the road toward the Rez.

"Jacob." I say, loud enough for the wolf to hear from his hundred yards away, jogging at a steady pace.

_What do you want, leech?_

"To talk about your fiancé."

He growls but changes course. He trots up to me and sits back on his massive haunches ten feet away.

"You know of my circumstances involving my relationship with her now, I assume."

_No dip, Sherlock. You're in love with my girl still. Can't say that I blame you. But she's mine and I'm too greedy to share with a vampire._

"I do not wish for you to share her with me. Jacob Black, I am here right now to tell you that if you ever hurt her, emotionally or physically again, I will snap your neck. I do not think you quite realize how truly lucky and blessed you are to have her. Treat her well and I'll have no reason to follow through on my threat. But the very second you misstep, I will be there. My sister Alice was intent on planning a Cullen wedding. You got in her way. I'm sure that when you do misstep, she will be right by my side to help."

_I won't misstep, leech. She loves me. That's all that I've ever needed. No threats from you can change how she feels. _

"I know that. I was not planning on changing her feelings. Your own mistakes could do that very well on their own. As much as I believe you are wrong for her though, you are also better than anyone else could be, myself included. You can sufficiently protect her from harm, so long as you are not the harm. She loves you, Jacob Black. Never forget that feeling of her love."

It was the end of their conversation. Jacob began to walk away, but paused after he got two more feet away and thought,

_She loves you too leech. Not in the same way. But it makes you wonder, doesn't it, how she can love the both of us. It makes you wonder how similar we really must be._

"I have pondered that as well, Jacob."

_Your "father" wouldn't have given me his blessing unless he truly meant it. I'm guessing he sees a little in me of what he sees in you that's so flipping fantastic. _

Edward's lips raised in a smirk.

"Perhaps, wolf. She's waiting for you at her home now though, do not keep her waiting."

Jacob turned again and without another thought of Edward, only of Nyala, began to run for the reservation.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Hey, Nyala, it's dad. Just wanted to say hello and hope everything with the wedding planning is going good. Your mother has my number in case you want to ring me up anytime. So, uh, guess I'll say goodbye. Love you, Nyala."

I grimace to myself as I delete the message.

"Is he invited to the wedding?" Alice inquired, casually glancing up from the pumps she was experimenting on. They were a shiny black and Alice had several different colored and sized beads that she was sorting through to hot glue onto the shoes. I plop myself down next to her at the kitchen table of my house, crossing my legs Indian style on the chair and folding my hands around a cup of apple cider.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Do you wish to reconcile ever?" she didn't look up from her work as she asked.

"I don't know, Alice. He was a real bastard to us," I said, referring to my mother and me, "It's going to be a while before reconciliation is on my mind though. Right now I'm a little preoccupied with a wedding, you know." I smirk at her. Her laugh tinkles through the quiet, small house. My mom is off running errands, mailing invitations for Alice, who argued she had the time to mail invitations, attend a two hour course on receptions, and meet with several designers who are apparently quite famous in the wedding industry. How on earth she got them to fly in from Europe and New York City to Port Angeles, I'll never know. Oh, and not only was she attempting to do all that, she was constantly dealing with my crazy bride syndrome in which I panic about stupid, miniscule details and then sometimes throw in a real kicker, such as the one that had been on my mind for a few days since Paul said a side remark about Leah being the third wheel everywhere.

"Alice, what do you know about imprinting in shape shifters?"

She didn't look up from her work again, instead murmuring at a shoe,

"It doesn't happen to every shifter, but it isn't uncommon according to several legends and recorded data."

"When does it usually happen, when it does happen?" I could have never asked any of the Pack this, even Billy. It would worry them too much. Almost as much as it worried me.

"There really is no average age. It's fate almost," she snorted at the absurdity of fate. The futures she saw changed constantly. Fate was too unreasonable to be real, to Alice. "It just occurs. I'd assume that it's more likely to happen, if it ever happens to a shifter, when they're young adults, since that's when they're more likely to be traveling around, looking for a mate."

I nodded to myself.

"Alice, can I tell you something?" I knew I could, but laying down such a sad thing to think about made me feel weird.

"Of course, silly girl."

"I'm afraid Jake is going to imprint. That one day he'll see a girl and he'll never give me a second look back."

Alice slowly looked over, her curious black eyes focusing in on my face.

"What made you think of this?"

I looked away, fiddling with my cup.

"Paul was poking fun at Leah, about how she's always the third wheel in the Pack, ever since Sam imprinted on Emily. And I look at Leah and I wonder if that'll be me, when I least expect it."

Alice sat in silence, knowing there was still an onslaught of talking waiting to be let out.

"Is this whole wedding thing even worth it, Alice? If he's just going to imprint in a month, a year, maybe five, is it even worth it to just get hurt so much more later on when he doesn't feel a thing for me? I don't think I'd be able to handle it if we got married, had kids maybe even, built up this great life and then one day we go to the store to buy granola and yogurt and suddenly turn a corner, and he sees a woman neither of us have ever seen in our lives and suddenly it's all gone. Days of love and happiness with me, it just vanishes. What do I do then?" I ramble and then fall silent, because it's starting to hurt to think about it, about the possibility of my love falling apart into nothing.

"I do not know the answer to that, Nyala. But I know that if you love Jacob Black very much, then any amount of time with him will be more than you feel you ever could have asked for. And you will allow him to move on in whatever way he goes. I won't lie to you and tell you it wouldn't hurt, or that it wouldn't hurt for a long time, because if it's true, it will hurt for an eternity. But I believe that you would be able to move on, eventually." She assures me, rubbing the top of my hand.

"This is going to bite me in the ass, eventually. It's going to hurt a lot," I say quietly, frowning at my glass of apple cider as if it caused all my problems, like my fiancé being a werewolf who could at any moment not be in love with me anymore.

"It might not, Nyala. You mustn't be so pessimistic."

"I know, I know. Thanks, though, Alice. It was just bothering me a lot lately."

"I could tell something was pestering you. I had hoped it was just my decision to get sheer table tops."

"The sheer table tops you picked out are lovely, Alice. Don't worry about anything involving the wedding-it's all great. I really fucking adore it all." I smiled at her to reassure her. She stood up, smiling too, kissed me quick on the cheek and gathered all of her supplies.

"Thank you. I have an appointment with a Dior representative in half an hour, so I must go, but Jacob said he'd be here no more than ten minutes after I left. If he isn't, call me and I will proceed to whoop his butt."

Ever since the engagement, Alice and Jacob had become better friends, or were at least on good terms with each other.

"Alright. Thanks, Alice. See you at the club later." I waved bye as she nodded and left, allowing the screen door to swing shut with a light thud.

My house was silent, with my mother at work and it being a Sunday afternoon. I finished my glass of tea, then stood up and walked to my room, singing to myself as I did.

"Hello, I've waited here for you

Everlong," I grab random shirts and jeans I had left on my carpet and toss them into a wicker basket in the corner of my room.

"Tonight I throw myself into

Out of the red

Out of her head she sang," I nod my head to the beat, cleaning random bits of my room.

It felt like I hadn't done such a…normal task, I guess, in months. My life was not normal, and therefore made the normal tasks seem not normal.

"Come down

And waste away with me

Down with me,"

Outside, the wind howled and thunder clapped every so often._ Poor Jake_, I frowned.

From in the living room, the phone rang.

"Crap," I jogged out and into the living room, grabbing the phone and then leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Hullo?"

"Hi, Nyala, I was wondering if you could run to the store and buy some milk before I get home. I wanna make scrambled eggs for supper, and I already asked Billy if he had any extra milk and he's out."

"Mom, it's dark and windy outside. I'm a teenage girl. This is prime time for rapists and killers."

"Nyala, please? For God's sake, you have a pack of werewolves protecting you, as well as a coven of vampires. I'm sure you'll be fine."

I pouted, rolling my eyes. I really did not want to do this.

"Fine. See you when you get home."

"Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hung up and slowly trudged back into the kitchen. From the rack of coats, I grabbed my thickest rainjacket and zipped myself up in it, tugging the hood up and then pulling on knee-height rain boots.

"Crap. Jake." I muttered, grabbing a pad of note paper and a pen, scribbling out a note, letting Jacob know I had to run to the store and that he should just stay at my house until I got back.

"Alright. Let's do this shit." I encouraged myself and opened the door.

Then, I ran for the store through the pouring rain. Walking, it took about four minutes to get to the grocery store on the reservation, running, it took precisely one minute.

Relieved I made it in one piece, and without slipping and falling on my bum, I grabbed what I needed then checked out from Seth's aisle. Poor kid had broken another window.

"Hey, Seth," I greeted, smiling at him from under my hood.

"Nyala? Hey, girl, haven't seen you in here in a while." He commented.

I shrugged, smiling. "I've been preoccupied with the wedding, haven't really done much shopping on my own at all, let alone here."

"You're forgiven, I guess."

The bell on the door rung and I glanced over as another boy came in, probably about fifteen, bronze skin just like all of the Pack members.

Seth froze, midway through scanning the milk.

"Nyala." He whispered, eyes wide, darting over to the direction of the door then back at my face. "There's a vamp outside the store, somewhere on the rez."

"How do you-"

"I can smell it, its sickly sweet. It stings my nose," he whispered under his breath, resuming his scanning slowly. "I can call Sam for you-"

"No." I shook my head, quickly thinking over my options at the suddenly new tense situation. "I can go out on my own. I've got powers of my own. Worse comes to worst I'll just chill out at the Cullens house until the Pack is back. But call Sam anyways, you know he doesn't want any vampires within twenty miles of his territory."

Seth nodded, handing over the milk jug to me as I passed him a five.

"Be careful, Nyala." He gave me a half grin, like I was one of his brothers, about to rip the head off a vampire, and he knew I could handle it, but he still wished me luck just on the odd case I can't. I really was one of the Pack, except I had the odd situation where they saw me as the most delicate yet purposefully allowed me to go off and do dangerous shit all the time. I carried the gallon jug out of the store, head held high and just as I was about to glance both ways before starting my walk, a figure stepped in front of me.

Needless to say, I almost peed myself.

"Hello, miss, I was wondering if you could give me directions. I am new to the area, you see,"

My jaw dropped a little.

"My name is Alec," he offered his pale hand to me. He wore a dark fitted coat with a hood and black pants, as well as black shoes. His face was pale with the same dark circles under his eyes as the Cullens had, and his eyes were pitch black. I shook his hand numbly with my free hand and said softly,

"My name is Nyala."

"Nyala, what a lovely name. I have not heard it in a very long time. But as I was saying, I am new to the area and was wondering if you could direct me to Forks,"

I gulped back a shiver and said,

"Yeah, just follow the road for a mile, it'll take you right into the middle of Forks."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Nyala. Perhaps our paths will cross again. Have a wonderful evening."

And with that, he walked away toward a black, sleek car.

I turned and started up the road, not allowing myself to look back. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and one hurriedly dialed the Cullen's house number.

Carlisle answered.

"Hello, Nyala,"

"Carlisle, the Volturi are here." I breathed, still walking rigidly.

For several seconds, the doctor said nothing. Then he sighed and said,

"If you would, Nyala, please stay in your home and inform the Pack of our guests. I will have one of the girls down in a moment to stay with you. Be safe, darling."

"Okay. Bye, Dad." I hung up and jammed my phone back into my pocket.

"Okay, focus, Nyala. Why would he need directions? He's been to Forks before. How on God's green earth did it end up my luck he asked me for directions, the only non-shifter girl in all of the United State's that knows about vampires?" I ranted in a mumbled to myself as I started trekking again. Instead of going to my house, I went to Jake's, knocking once before letting myself in and locking the screen door and wooden door behind me.

"Billy?" I went into the back hallway and found Billy rolling out of Jake's room with a basket of dirty shorts.

"Oh, hey there, Nyala. You know Jake is out right now-"

"Do you know about the Volturi, Billy? Absolutely anything about them?" I asked, grabbing the basket from him and turning to go to the washing machine. I kept my voice level as I continued. I didn't want him to panic and tell my mom anything about the situation, but at the same time he had to be warned. "Because they're in town right now."

"Can't say that I do, missy. Why're they important to me?"

"They're vampires. Royalty, essentially. They aren't very… well received in the vampire world… The Cullens wanted me to warn you."

"I see… " he thoughtfully tapped the arm rest of his wheelchair. I glanced back at the door I had just come in, watching as the rain thickened and as lightning flashed viciously over the water.

"Since you know these leeches, how about you tell me what to do, buttercup," Billy suggested, using a nickname he had coined for me. I shook my head a little, unsure.

"The Volturi don't outright attack people… If they came here to hurt someone, or a group, they'll warn whoever it is. I think right now the Pack just needs to know that there's another group of vamps around and to stay alert but not to attack and not to freak out about it."

Billy nodded, smiling softly at me.

"Alright, I'll let the troublemakers and Sam know. You best go on back to your mom's before this storm turns any darker."

"Okay. Bye, Billy. Thanks," I turned and dashed out the door and over the few hundred feet to my house. I noticed a bright yellow Porsche looking very out of place in my driveway and in the darkness as I did. Once in, Alice and Rosalie greeted me with smiles. Alice skipped over, taking the milk and groceries from my hands and efficiently putting them into the refrigerator.

"Thanks, Alice."

She waved a hand off at it and grabbed my hand to pull me back out the door. I pulled back, shaking my head.

"I'm just going to wait here, guys. The Volturi didn't seem too ready to kick some ass. I don't think I need protection or anything." Alice allowed me to swiftly pull my wrist from her grasp and I went over to pull out a mug from the cupboard next to Rose. "Besides, if they visit your house, which I think they're going to, they're going to want to see you all there. They'll be suspicious if you two are off somewhere."

I put on a copper kettle to boil water and then turned back to the girls, crossing my arms and leaning against the counter. Rosalie looked at me curiously with her head tilted. I wasn't entirely in her favor yet but since I wasn't with Edward anymore she was more kind to me.

"Look at the little wolf girl, reasoning out everything." She smirked and her eyes lit up with a quiet interest. Fuck, she was beautiful. I sighed inwardly. If I was that pretty, Jake wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me.

Instead of dwelling on my self conscious-ness that Rosalie brought out, I replied,

"I learned that being rational in stressful situations is usually pretty helpful."

"From the wolves or from us?" Alice inquired.

I thought for a minute.

"Rational thinking from you guys, quick decision making from the wolves."

Alice nodded appreciatively as she tugged on Rosalie's hand to pull her toward the door.

"Call us if you notice anything odd, Nyala. Rose and I will adventure back to the house. Make sure Jacob doesn't leave you alone."

"I'll try to tempt him into the depths of my bedroom," I sarcastically said. She smiled widely at me and then the two beautiful girls were gone.

I turned back to my boiling water which had begun to whistle and poured myself a full cup then began spooning in hot chocolate mix. I sat at the kitchen table with my cup of hot chocolate and pulled out my phone, sending Jake a text that read "What's new, Blue's Clues?"

A moment later my phone buzzed with his response: "On my way to your house, QT with a booty."

I laughed out loud at his rhyme then took a sip of my drink and almost choked to death when I looked back up.

Alexander grinned at me from the chair opposite of me, his black hair much more shaggy than the last time I saw him at the club. His clothes were torn in several spots and he had a long diagonal cut going from the top of his cheek to the corner of his lip.

"You gonna be okay, Nyala?" he asked as I tried to regain my composure.

"Er, yeah," I hit myself in the chest with a fist to try and get out the rest of the coughing. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

He shrugged then winced as something pained him from the motion.

"I figured I'd stop by to let you know that vamps broke into the club yesterday morning when we closed."

"What?!" I stared at him in confusion.

"Three vamps, all dressed in black with those bloody red eyes. They weren't yours, I know that much. But the thing is, Nyala, they smashed all the windows fifteen minutes after we closed. I was helping clean the bar when it happened. You had already left but… they wanted you."

I continued to stare, uncomprehending.

"They must of assumed we'd think they were normal humans just robbing a place. They even had guns, held me and the other two guys left at gun point while they trashed the place and took money from the register. But as they did it, I could hear them whispering to each other. The other guys couldn't hear it but you know," he pointed at his ears, "Wolf hearing. Anyways, they were talking to each other about "the girl" and then I heard your name… Nyala, hey, you there, kiddo?" he waved his hands in front of my face to get my attention but my mind was elsewhere. Who could it of been? Rogue vampires? The Volturi? Oh God, what if it was the Volturi, looking for me?

"I…did you notice any markings on their clothes, Alexander?" I asked evenly.

"No, just plain black robes. But they were definitely vampires." Alexander suddenly looked over at the door, having heard something that I couldn't. "Jake is here. He still doesn't like me, so I gotta go. But… just be careful, Nyala. Call the club in a few days to see how construction is doing. Think about quitting though… I don't think you should go back there." He stood abruptly and just as the door was opened by Jake, Alexander slipped past and vanished into the storm.

"Why was Alex here?" Jake asked, frowning, his eyebrows curved into each other as he kicked off his boots.

"He just wanted to tell me the new schedule for work." I lied easily, bringing a cheerful smile onto my face. At this point, I had no idea who was looking for me or what their intentions were. I might as well be able to still walk around freely as long as I could.

"Oh. Well, Nyala, what shall we do now?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and stalked forward. I laughed and started backing up, folding my hands behind my back innocently.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Jake…"

He continued forward, a smile growing on that beautiful russet skin of his. I smirked, standing in my spot as long as I could before I had to make a run for it. Jacob lunged forward, reaching for me with his large hands and I squealed, jumping back, feeling the tips of his fingers brushing my stomach. I turned, bolting into the living room, and as my excitement heightened, my power took over and my feet skimmed the floor even as I continued to take huge leaps forward.

"No fair, Mrs. Black," Jake growled but I could hear the smile on his face. I reached the wall of the living room and immediately sent myself soaring a few inches below the ceiling to the other side, right over Jake.

"No way in hell are you allowed to use your superhuman powers while I'm stuck as regular old Jake!" he complained and I just laughed manically.

"I'm sorry that your superhuman power involves ripping off your clothes like a stripper in a bridesmaid party and turning into a wolf the size of my living room." I called, reaching the kitchen again and dropping back down to the ground so I could run the rest of the way to my bedroom. Just as I went to slam the door behind me, a tan, muscular arm reached in and stopped me. I giggled, struggling to keep the door shut.

"Nyala, babe, come on. Werewolf against a white teenage girl. Who's going to win?"

"White teenage girls can dream."

"Insert infinity sign here." Jake replied in a monotone and I broke down in laughter, falling onto my butt even from it and allowing Jake to push his way in.

He looked down at me with his brown eyes and when I finally managed to not think about what he said, I grinned up at him.

"You're pretty much the most adorable td hing I've ever seen, you know that right?" he offered me his hand and in i8uresponse, I linked my fingers with his and pushed myself up to stand. His skin was so warm and it comforted me in rainy little Forks and the rainy little reservation. Jacob was safety. _It must be funny to the Cullens how safety to me is a werewolf that shifts when he gets a little pissy._ I smiled softly to myself and wrapped my arms around Jake's waist. His gray tee was soft in a way that could only be achieved through years of use and years of only one kind of detergent. Billy lacked the ability to accept the fact that detergents other than Floral Fresh worked wonders on werewolf clothes.

"You're snuggly."

"It's the dog in me. I'm a lap dog, you know…" he gave me a dirty half smile and my jaw audibly dropped. Usually, Jake wasn't so forward and dirty. To keep my composure, I replied innocently,

"Oh, so you're a Chihuahua?"

He chuckled and shook his head no, then suddenly picked me up around the waist and pulled me to his chest. As soon as I was up, his hands dropped to my butt to continue holding me up. I squealed but wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his cheek.

"That butt is private property." I murmured.

"Sure, sure." He carried me over to the bed and dropped me. I bounced for a second then leaned back on my elbows and smiled at Jake. I was full of smiles tonight, either due to the fact that if I didn't smile, I'd start panicking about the Volturi and the club intruders or due to the fact that Jake just made me happy. Seeing him made my heart race.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired, his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"You. How handsome you are. How happy you make me." I shrugged. A gentle smile tugged on his lips and he was silent for a minute.

"I love you, Nyala, and you have no idea how you drive me crazy just by being you." He planted his hands on either side of me, forcing me onto my back. His face cast a shadow over my face and I peered up into his eyes. "You are everything I never knew I needed and now that I finally have you," he ducked his face and his lips tickled the skin under my jaw. "I am never letting you go." He gently tugged on my skin then let it go and nuzzled up to the corner of my jaw. His lips were hot and I felt a shiver run up my spine.


End file.
